


He Needs a Pirate Queen

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Follows the anime, Marineford Arc, My First Work in This Fandom, Nostalgia, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Post-Marineford, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, there are some ocs of mine in here, this fic is so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 88
Words: 229,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: [Luffy x Reader || Book 1]Once thought to be just a normal girl with a hatred for the marines, (Name), turns out to have an interesting past and family that she finds out on a journey with her new captain Monkey D. Luffy. On the way, these two end up developing feelings for each other, something nobody thought Luffy was capable of. As he constantly declares himself the King of the Pirates, he declares (Name), his Queen of the Pirates.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was originally published on January 26, 2015 on my quotev and can be found[Here!](https://www.quotev.com/story/5965445/He-Needs-a-Pirate-Queen-Luffy-x-Reader/1) **
> 
> Also on Wattpad [Here.](https://www.wattpad.com/907388245-he-needs-a-pirate-queen-prologue)
> 
> And should absolutely not be anywhere else.
> 
> -
> 
> Hi yes- This story has been ongoing since 2015 and I finally "finished it" (This is Book 1) in 2020.
> 
> Before you dive into the story let me say (I received multiple comments to the point that this is my new pet peeve but) I know how cringey the fighting scenes are- I know the action sucks until the later chapters but instead of rewriting it I kept it because I also like seeing the growth in my writing when reading this. It goes from cringy, short, and spotty, to rather-well detailed and put-together.
> 
> But yeah- The fighting scenes suck- I am painfully aware but I honestly prefer it like this since that means the Reader can actually GROW. It sucks having a reader that is totally badass all the time so I prefer a weak one that is heavily flawed because that is what humans are: flawed) ~~AND AGAIN THIS IS CRINGEY UNTIL I START ACTUALLY IMPROVING MY WRITING AT CHAPTER 40.~~
> 
> The reader has a unique backstory. Not overly unique but one for sure that will make the story spicy.

It was such a beautiful day today as the sun was out and there was a gentle breeze. The breeze delivered the scent of the sea to pirates everywhere. Oh, how truly wonderful the pirate life is. Well.... For most pirates who've seen this particular ridiculous crew, wouldn't believe this to be true at all. The particular crew happened to be a brand new crew that is going to get famous rather fast, the Straw Hat Pirates. These silly youth, seem to have appeared on a big island near the best restaurant on sea, the Baratie.  
  
  
Now, in the darling little ship harbored on the island, where the story of a young girl is going to take place, the whining of a pirate can be heard and the angry aura of another.“Awe... Nami, why are we stopping?” Luffy, the captain, whines.  
  
  
A tick mark appears on Nami’s forehead, the navigator of the ship, as her hands form into fists, “Well if you haven’t ate all the damn food _again_ we wouldn’t had to stop!”  
  
  
Luffy just winces and continues to pout. “Honestly, why can’t he learn?” Usopp, the long nose sniper of the crew, asks in a scolding manner.  
  
  
  
Nami grows another tick mark and hits both Luffy and Usopp, “You both need to learn!”  
  
  
"We’re sowwry!” They say with now swollen faces.  
  
  
  
Zoro, the first mate and wonderful swordsman, magically appears out of nowhere and yawns, “Oi, let’s get going so we can leave.”  
  
  
  
Nami sighs, “Yeah I want to leave this island since it’s apparently named after their deadly wolves.”  
  
  
  
Stars appear in Luffy’s eyes as Usopp yells in panic, “Nami!! Why’d you say that?!”  
  
  


~*~

  
  
The marines stop when they see the (Hair color) haired girl a few feet ahead of them stop. She turns around and puts a finger on her lips, signaling them to be quiet. All of the men nod cautiously as she lifts her bow slightly and gets an arrow ready. Her eyes narrow down in concentration and she takes deep steady breath as she draws back the string on the bow. She takes one more deep breath and lets go of the string setting the arrow flying.  
  
  
Seconds later there is a scream and the marines run behind a huge ass bush only to drag out an injured but pissed off man. He glares at the girl who just slings her bow safely onto her back besides the pack of arrows.  
  
  
“You fucking bitch! I hope you burn in hell you damn _Marine’s Dog_!” The annoying worthless pirate screams.  
  
  
The girl glares at him and replies with attitude, “First off, I am no damn Marine’s dog! Secondly, I am the Queen of Hell! Stupid!~”  
  
  
The (Hair Color) haired girl winks at him before harshly collecting the money from the marines. “Next time y’all want my help you better beg harder, pay me five times the amount I got today, and be prepared to lose a body part!~” She says before walking away towards the city, to go back home.  
  
  
“Da... Damn…. Sir, we aren’t asking her for more help are we?” A scared marine asks.  
  
  
“Of course we are because if we don’t have her we would be like dogs chasing their own tail. She's a valuable asset to the marines, even if she doesn't realize her value, the higher ups do,” The head Marine says staring in the direction she walks in.  
  
"Even so, Sir. She's only a little girl," The marine squeaks out.  
  
The Boss growls, "She may be (16-18) but trust me. She ain't no little girl. She knows how to do our own damn job better than we ever could." 

~*~

  
  
Once (Name) reached the place she's been calling 'home' for years she lets all the tension leave her body. She smiles at the younger children in front of her, who came to greet her with excitement. “Onee-chan! Where’d you go?” One asks.  
  
  
Another one speaks up, “Yeah! We were waiting since it’s your anniversary here!”  
  
  
She smiles gently as she looks up towards the orphanage, “I’m sorry. Well I’m here now but I think... I have enough money to get dessert.” All the kids smile widely. This makes the girl smile more before asking, “Now what do you guys want? I'll go get it now.”  
  
  
The kids huddle up in a circle whispering to each other until one of the small kids turn to her and smile cheekily. “We want (Favorite Flavor) cake!”  
  
  
The girl gives them a wink and a thumbs up. “You got it!”  
  
  
As she is about to turn around, she is roughly pushed aside. She quickly sees that it is a guy running but not only that. The guy is holding her bag of money!  
  
  
Without thinking she already has her bow and arrow ready. The only problem now was worrying about if she would miss. If she missed she would end up hitting a guy in a straw hat. It seems that the people around him notice because a girl with orange hair and a dude with a long nose are freaking the fuck out, while a guy with moss colored hair has his eyes narrowed down showing he sees her as a threat.  
  
  
The girl takes a big breath and decides it is well worth the risk. With that thought she lets the arrow fly... She smiles in victory as the arrow hits the thief’s back.  
  
  
“Onee-chan is so cool!” The kids say with stars in their eyes.  
  
  
The said girl runs over to the thief and starts to kick him with a whole bunch of people watching. As she keeps kicking the man who is in a lot of pain she speaks harshly, “You don’t steal from innocent people!”  
  
  
The guy holds up her bag of money and weakly speaks, “I... I’m sorry, Marine’s dog…”  
  
  
A deadly aura seeps out of her body and tick marks litter her forehead as she shouts, “I am not the Marine’s dog!”  
  
  
She delivers one last kick before retrieving her bag and pulling her arrow out of the man’s back slowly and painfully. Once it is out she puts the arrow back with the others on her back. She turns around only to meet face-to-face with the Straw hat dude and to be frank, he was too close for comfort.  
  
  
"What’s your name?” He asks excitedly.  
  
  
"Um… (Last Name) (First Name), why?” (Name) asks.  
  
  
The Straw hat dude smiles cheekily, “(Name) join my crew!!”  
  
  
  


"EH………?!”


	2. I'll Join Your Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader "surprisingly" joins the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakama- word for a friend/comrade
> 
> Baka- word for stupid/idiot

Reader's Pov

  
  
“Eh…….?!” I ask confused and shocked as hell. I don't even know this boy yet that's the first thing he says after learning my name!  
  
  
“EH?!?! NO! Luffy that’s a bad idea! She almost hit you with an arrow!” The orange haired girl yells.  
  
  
The long nosed dude gulps. “Yeah! For all we know she could be after you!”  
  
  
Suddenly, a green haired man who is behind them smirks and says, “You’re just jealous that she’ll take your sniper spot.”  
  
  
“N-NO! H-How dare you a-accuse C-Captain Usopp of jealousy!” Usopp, I'm assuming since he just talked about himself in third person, says avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
I sigh having enough of this, “Well goodbye. I’m leaving. Oh and Mr. Long nose, keep in mind a sniper and a hunter are two different things.”  
  
  
With that said I walk back to my home as the children smile once more. “Okay I’ll go get that cake now!” I say getting them excited.  
  
  
“CAKE?! I want cake! I would like meat more but cake sounds good! Hey (Name) do you live in that big building and are those kids your brothers and sisters?” Luffy asks following me.  
  
  
“Don’t be a dummy and learn how to read!” The orange haired lady yells.  
  
  
I am getting really irritated. “Why are you guys following me? And I never got your names.”  
  
  
Straw Hat smiles cheekily. “I am Monkey D. Luffy and I’m going to be the King of Pirates! They are my nakama: Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, and Nami!”  
  
  
“Well it’s nice to meet you I guess but why are you following me?” I ask.

I stare down the street we are walking on. The island is pretty lively, it is after all one of the islands people go to before going to Loguetown. I would say it is friendly but there are a lot of cruel people in the world. I frown at the thought and continue to stare at the large and busy buildings, natives and visitors go to.  
  
  
Nami sighs. “Our captain is very persistent when he wants someone to join the crew.”  
  
  
Zoro laughs softly to himself. “We all experienced it these past few weeks. So don’t be surprised when you join our crew.”  
  
  
“Eh? So you’re just a new pirate crew? Like I said, I can’t join; I need to get a cake.” I point out, trying to walk away from them yet again when I feel a small hand grab mine.  
  
  
I already know who it is so, there is no need to look. We keep walking but it is in peace. Nami eventually speaks up with unease, “(Name) who is the cutie holding your hand?”  
  
  
Luffy shouts, “TWINS?!”  
  
  
“Baka! I don’t look like my big sister!” (Sister’s Name) says.  
  
  
I smile lightly, “This is my little sister (Sister's Name).”  
  
  
“Yeah! And you are sure as hell not going to take (Name) away from me! She’s the only one who cares for me at that stupid orphanage!” (Sister's Name) yells glaring at Luffy.  
  
  
Luffy looks completely serious as one of his hands formed into a fist, hits his other hand that was flat opened. “Got it! So that was the Orphanage! Now… What is an orphanage?” He asks completely serious, which kills me.  
  
  
“MORON!!” His crew and my little sister yell.  
  
  
I just laugh. That is honestly the first time I laughed in a while. Nami groans and rubs her temples as she explains, “An orphanage is where kids with no parents or family go.”  
  
  
“Eh? But why? What happened to your parents?” Luffy asks bluntly.  
  
  
I freeze for a second before I hear three distinct hits. I look behind me to see that Usopp, Zoro, and Nami have hit Luffy. “You’re not suppose to ask that kind of question!!” Usopp whisper yells.  
  
  
As they continue scolding him I see that horrible flash of white and the feeling of terror wash over me all over again. The red mixed in with white as the killer’s face flashes through my mind. The terror stricken voices fill my ears. My eyes glaze over for a few seconds before I shake my head harshly and snap myself out of it. I look up and recognize the familiar little cozy shop.  
  
  
Before I can think more about my past I stop walking. “Guys, it is fine. We’re here by the way. Just stay here and wait.”  
  
  
“Why!? I wanna go in and see the food!” Luffy whines.  
  
  
I look at Nami and tell her, “I’ll only take a minute or two.”  
  
  
She nods and holds onto Luffy as (Sister's Name) goes in with me. I smile at the old lady who owns the place. She is really nice and gives me free desserts every once in a while. Her bakery is everyone’s favorite out of the others here on Wolfettes Island.  
  
  
“Hello dearies! It’s nice to see you again since it’s been awhile,” Granny says.  
  
  
(Sister's Name) waves and I greet her, “It’s nice to see you too, Granny. Oh, um we’ll take one big (favorite flavor) cake.”  
  
  
“Okay it’ll be out in a minute!” She says with determination.  
  
  
I nod. That is one of the many things why people love Granny’s shop. She’s fast with orders. I look at the younger (hair color) haired girl. She is now by the window making funny faces towards Usopp and Luffy, who are doing the same to her. I smile softly to myself. She and the orphanage are all I have left. After that dreadful night nothing else seemed important.  
  
  
I realized lately that I have been feeling well bored with life. Maybe those pirates could do something about it, after all they are an interesting bunch and really friendly surprisingly. They're pretty straightforward, it makes you wonder if they are stupid or just life loving pirates, especially the captain. You do not see people like him everyday. It’s rare.  
  
  
I am brought out of my train of thoughts when a huge hand grabs the collar of my shirt hard. I am lifted into the air, my body flinging into the person who dared to pick me up before just swaying as if I were a branch in the wind. The atmosphere goes tense as the shop goes quiet now from the scene. I stay silent as I look up to see a pissed off dude, who looks like any other old evil pirate. Seeing the predicament I am suddenly in, the Straw Hat’s come in.  
  
  
Nami is about to do something when Zoro and Luffy give her a look. She hesitates before nodding her head and watches the scene along with the other people in the store. Taking my attention off of them I put it back on the guy. He seems to be getting angrier with every passing second. It's making me want to be a sarcastic bitch.  
  
  
“Um... Is there something I can fucking help you with?” I ask innocently.  
  
  
He growls out, “That’s a nice bow and set of arrows you have there. What are you?”  
  
  
I use him examining my weapons to my advantage and move my hand ever so slowly and lift up my shirt until I feel the handle of one of my hunting knifes. I use my thumb to look for a small switch hidden on the handle of the knife to release the safety case from it.  
  
  
“I believe I’m human… I think,” I say messing around.  
  
  
The guy growls more, “Enough bullshit! You know, there’s a rumor that a girl with magic powers lives on the island. It’s said she can kill or capture anyone with her special bow and arrows. If she captures someone she turns them into the Marines because she’s a ‘Marine’s Dog’.”  
  
  
I grit my teeth but sigh once I flip the switch with my thumb. “So? What does that have to do with me?”  
  
  
“Playing dumb are we? You turned my captain in! I’m going to fucking kill you because of that!” He says as he raises me higher into the air.  
  
  
In one swift movement I stab him in the shoulder multiple times. He immediately lets go of me. I return my knife to its rightful hidden place before my bow and arrow are in my hands. “Now… About those rumors. Wanna find out if they’re true?” I ask in a mocking voice, aiming right between his eyes.  
  
  
His eyes are wide as he looks at me scared, “No... No! Sorry Miss!"  
  
  
He leaves the store and before the Straw Hats, or anyone for that matter can speak I put my weapons on my back and bow to the Granny on the floor. “I’m so sorry for disturbing the peace in your shop,” I says keeping my head down to the floor.  
  
  
Granny helps me up. “It’s okay Dearie. Don’t worry about that. Here’s the cake and a box of muffins on the house!”  
  
  
“Thank you so much Granny! Take care! I have to hurry to the kids with this now,” I say leaving.  
  
  
As we start walking back Luffy and Usopp kept praising me, “(Name) that was so cool! You have to teach us how to do that!”  
  
  
I sweat drop. “It was really nothing guys. I just did self-defense…”  
  
  
Nami smiles before looking at me curiously. She asks, “That was impressive... But what did he mean when he called you a ‘Marine’s Dog’?”  
  
  
  
I groan. “It’s a long story but I’ll tell you later.”  
  
  
After a comfortable silence well with me and Zoro since the others were chatting I speak loudly and seriously.  
  


“Luffy, I’ll join your crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little bit of reader x various but it is mainly focused on Luffy, which that will happen way later in the story since he is a dense motherfucker that I love dearly. So yeah there will be other moments (Fluffy or just plain out funny) with the other guys/females. Anyway, thank you all for the support so far, it literally means the world to me.


	3. Officially in the Straw Hats

“You’ll really join my crew!?” Luffy asks with excitement.  
  
  
Nami looks at me with curiosity. “What made you change your mind?”  
  
  
“If you really want to know, I’ll tell you later,” I say softly.  
  
  
I hear a sniffle and I quickly look at (Sister's Name). She has tears in her eyes and she is trying her best not to cry. The crew stops seeing that I stop along with her. “It’s not fair! Please don’t go! Or... Or take me with you!” She says choking on her sobs.  
  
  
I frown but before I can say anything Luffy speaks up in an oddly serious tone. “I need her in my crew. She is now my nakama and I don’t want to take you. I don’t need crybabies in my crew.”  
  
  
“Luffy!” Nami says surprised as I just silently agree with him.  
  
  
“Luffy isn’t that a little harsh?” Usopp whispers, while Zoro just stands emotionless.

(Sister's Name) tries her best not to cry anymore. “I’m not a cry baby!”  
  
  
“Prove it then. I have nothing but you and that orphanage to care about here. I need to leave and find a life out there for me. You have a life here. I have a job for you,” I state.  
  
  
She nods as I continue. “I need you to get adopted by loving parents. That will most likely happen after I leave. Find a loving home so I can come back to a family if I ever need to. Can you do that?”  
  
  
She hiccups. “Yes... Yeah, I promise!”  
  
  
I smile lightly as did the others and we continue walking. “Now um after I tell the head of the orphanage, be prepared to run…” I say sweat dropping.  
  
  
“Okay!” Luffy says smiling like an idiot.  
  
In no time we are back. I give the children the cake and muffins after I tell them I am joining a pirate crew. Some of the kids are sad and started to cry while the others were excited and looked up to me even more, but soon they accepted the fact I am leaving. “Okay Onee-chan! After you tell Miss Boss we’ll stall her so you can run!” One of the kids say.  
  
  
All the kids agreed to help so I laugh. “Okay thanks guys!”  
  
  
“We’ll wait out here,” Zoro states calmly.  
  
  
I nod and head inside only to run into the person I needed to talk to. I smile up to, who everyone calls, Miss Boss. She is really sweet but too overprotective of us.  
  
  
I smile widely. “Hi, Miss Boss! I just need to tell you I love this orphanage and I’ll miss everyone in it. But, yeah I’m joining a pirate crew called the Straw-hats! Love ya bye!”  
  
  
Before the shocked women, who has acted as my mother figure since I got here could do anything, I leave. Once I make it out past all the children that start to make a wall with themselves we hear the mad shrieks. “(NAME)!! GET BACK HERE!!” Miss Boss yells at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
“Time to go!” I yell feeling relieved that I am actually leaving.  
  
  
We run following Zoro. Luffy and Usopp just keep yelling excited about having a new crew mate. As we keep running that’s when it hits me. Weren’t we going the wrong way? Wasn’t the harbor the other way?  
  
  
“Um guys... We’re going the wrong way…” I state now standing still.  
  
  
Nami who skid to a stop immediately, looks irritated as she shrieks, “Who let Zoro take the lead?!”  
  
  
“Hey! I thought we were going the right way!” He growls out, defending himself.  
  
  
Luffy laughs along with Usopp. “Zoro you suck with directions!”  
  
  
“You do too!” Zoro yells while glaring at him.  
  
  
“Never mind that. Stay still and don’t make any sudden movements,” I whisper catching their attention.  
  
  
Everyone listens to me and we watch the trees we are by like hawks. Over ten wolves the size of kittens come out. “Aw, they’re so cute,” Nami whispers but she is sweat dropping. That shows that she knows that these are the creatures my island is named after.  
  
  
“Hey (Name) why do we have to stay still? They’re harmless!” Luffy says suddenly petting one of them.  
  
  
“BAKA! Don’t go near them!” Nami and I yell.  
  
  
He just tilts his head and gives us a confused look. I slap myself in the face, as all the wolves turn into the size of bears. “WAHHHHHHH!! (Name) what is happening?!” Usopp screams.  
  
  
“Well this island is named after our deadly wolves. The only problem is it’s rare to see them. This is my second encounter with them since like years ago. Just mind your own business and don’t be mean and they might let us walk away,” I say turning around slowly.  
  
  
"MIGHT?!" Nami and Usopp scream together.  
  
  
Luffy laughs. "(Name) they’re pretty nice though!”  
  
  
“Until you do something stupid,” I state.  
  
  
Nami sighs. “Let’s just head back to the ship. (Name) and I will take the lead.”  
  
  
As we start walking back we quickly turn around to see Luffy screaming… There is a Wolfette biting his hand… He quickly starts running, but what confused me is the fact his hand is still in the Wolfette’s mouth. I quickly look at Luffy’s running figure then to the Wolfette to realize his arm is stretching!  
  
  
“What the fuck?!” I shout my eyes bulging out of my head.  
  
  
Zoro simply smirks and says, “He’s a rubber man. He ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (rubber-rubber) fruit.”  
  
  
“EH?! HE’S A DEVIL FRUIT USER?!” I shout.  
  
  
Zoro simply nods as Usopp laughs at my reaction. I groan and ask, “What did I get myself into?”  
  
  
Nami sighs. “I ask myself that all the time.”  
  
  
I sigh and walk over to the Wolfette. It glares at me since I am too close it. I smile gently to it and slowly go to scratch it behind the ears. I praise it. “Who’s a good boy? You are! You’re a good boy!”  
  
  
After a few more seconds of praising it, it wags its tail and lets go of Luffy’s hand. “Thank you," I coo.  
  
  
Usopp is surprised. “That’s all you have to do?”  
  
  
“No, you have to be a native to the island to even get close to them without biting you,” I state.  
  
  
“(Name)! You just get cooler every minute!” Usopp says with admiration.  
  
  
I smile and murmur, “If you say so.”  
  
  
With that we start walking back to the ship with a sulking Luffy. Once the harbor is in our view I smile knowing which ship is theirs already, out of the many pirate ships here. Seeing this is a popular island and they are an odd bunch.  
  
  
“So, what do you think of her?!” Usopp asks, highly proud of his ship.  
  
  
I smile as we approach the ship. “She's beautiful.”  
  
  
“Her name is Going Merry! I even got her from one of the most kindest and beautiful girls in the world!” He says boasting.  
  
  
I giggle before sweat dropping. “Um do you know the two guys on your ship?”  
  
  
There are two weird guys on the ship waving down at us. Usopp waves his hand and explains, “Yeah those two are Johnny and Yosaku. They’re bounty hunters.”  
  
  
“Um… Why do you have bounty hunters on your ship?” I question.  
  
  
So Usopp quickly fills me in on the longish short story of how they were sailing and almost killed Yosaku by accident. It also turns out they were friends with Zoro, interesting. As soon as I step onto the ship the two bounty hunters stare at me cautiously. I take a few steps around examining the deck. As I do, the bounty hunters have a look of realization.  
  
  
“Holy shit isn’t that the Marine’s Dog?!” Yosaku whispers loudly.  
  
  
Johnny sweat drops and quickly speaks to me, “Hello Marine’s Dog, I know this looks bad but we are not with these filthy pirates!”  
  
  
“HEY!” Everyone shouts besides Luffy who only laughs.  
  
  
My jaw clenches and I glare at him as I harshly speak, “I am not the Marines dog!”  
  
  
They flinch as Nami speaks up, “Well since we’re here now do you want to explain that?”  
  
  
I groan but nod my head. “Sure. The only reason why people call me the Marines Dog is because the Marines always come to me for help. At first I refused but then they offered money. Being in an orphanage and knowing how scarce money is for us, made me say yes. They didn’t know how to do their fucking job so since I was already a hunter I tracked down whoever they wanted.”  
  
  
“Oh? So did they beg for help or what?” Zoro asks interested.  
  
  
I smirk. “Actually they did. But yeah that’s how I got that stupid name.”  
  
  
Usopp speaks up confused. “Well that explains that but what did you mean when you told your sister that she’ll get adopted after you leave?”  
  
  
“Well I always hoped she would get adopted but whenever a couple was interested in her she would ruin it by acting like a brat because she didn’t want to leave me. So now that I’m not there she has more of a chance because she’s a little cutie,” I say smiling.  
  
  
Luffy nods. “That’s interesting. NOW FORWARD! TO THE RESTAURANT!”  
  
  
Nami groans at his rudeness and says, “Sorry about that. Anyway, I’m glad you joined the crew. Here we go!”

Yeah, my new life with these pirates is definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Stupid Fish

I raise my arms as an attempt to stretch them, as I leave the girl’s bathroom. We're currently on the Sea Baratie. Leaving my home island has so far been the best choice in my life and it's only been a full day. The crew is hilarious leaving me always amused. So far, I’m just in love with this crew.  
  
  
I hold in a laugh as I remember a few moments ago with what Luffy tried to make Zoro drink, his booger in Zoro's water, all because he is being forced to work, due to some damage issues. Damn did that fail on him big time! As I am about to sit down next to Nami, my hand is suddenly grabbed. I look down to see the blonde haired dude that was scolding my nakama when I went to the bathroom.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry miss. I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself earlier when you left my beautiful flower,” He says in a flirty tone.  
  
  
I quickly look at Zoro and Nami. They are just staring at us while Usopp is holding in his laughter. “Um… What the fuck do I do? This weird eyebrow dude is sort of creeping me out,” I state loudly.  
  
  
It is dead silent for a few seconds before the three started to howl with laughter. “Nice one (Name)!” Zoro cheers as the others try to stop laughing.  
  
  
The sulking stranger suddenly looks at me with determination. “I’m sorry if I gave out a creepy vibe miss. For an apology you and the other young maiden won’t be charged at all for whatever you get!”  
  
  
“Psh apology fucking accepted!” I say with stars in my eyes.  
  
  
I high five Nami, before I immediately start ordering a bunch of food. Usopp groans and complains, “Why are we getting charged for their food?!”  
  
  
Zoro growls. “That stupid eyebrow freak!”  
  
  
“No fair! I want to join!” Luffy whines.

  
  
I smirk, making sure to feel him suffer as I eat the food slowly. “Luffy you’re going to get yelled at again.”  
  
  
As if right on cue, the blonde man comes back and yells, “GET BACK TO WORK!”  
  
  
“(Name) save me some food!” Luffy cries.  
  
  
I smirk evilly. Food is my love so therefore it’s going to be all gone!~

  
  
~*~  
  


Well, I suppose maybe eating the whole damn four days we’ve been stuck here wasn’t a good idea. I basically was invisible as a whole bunch of shit happened. I sigh and pick up the huge bag of food that I’m sort of stealing and make my way outside with all the cooks. My eyes widen as I see Zoro get cut by this famous dude and quickly dragged onto a ship since Nami apparently stole ours. I can honestly care less that it is Hawkeye Mihawk who fought him though, even if it is incredibly awesome and that I want his autograph.  
  
  
I slowly make my way to the platform where Mihawk and now Luffy are. Everyone is watching me make my way towards Luffy and Mihawk. They are all staring at me as if I am stupid, except for Sanji who has hearts for eyes, and I may be since I am approaching them like it's nothing. Once close enough I hug the bag of food closer to me and give Mihawk a nod to show my politeness.  
  
  
“Hey Luffy, can you give me a boost to where Usopp is?” I ask cheerfully.  
  
  
After he realizes that Zoro is okay he smiles as well, “Ready?” He is already ready to throw me.  
  
  
“Nope…. Do it anyway!” I smile.  
  
  
He does and I quickly realize that this is a bad idea. Where the hell am I going to land?! “Ahhh! I regret this!” I yell as I feel gravity pull me down as I throw the bag of food at Usopp.  
  
  
I land harshly on... ZORO! “GAHHHHHHHHHH (NAME) YOU’RE HURTING HIM!!” Usopp screams.  
  
  
“HEY ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!” I scream back.  
  
  
I hear Zoro groan so I quickly get off of him, “I’m so sorry! I swear it was both Luffy’s and Usopp’s fault!”  
  
  
He chuckles slightly before he makes his speech to Luffy about never losing again, while crying. The next thing I know, this evil pirate dude, Don Kreig tries and epically fails to hit Mihawk, and Luffy moves back to the chefs. “Hey guys! Go without me and take care of Nami!”  
  
  
“Will do! We will get her back and you better get that cook to join our crew, then we’ll head to the Grand Line!” Usopp shouts.  
  
  
I quickly hold up the big ass bag of food, “AND hurry up so we can take care of important business and eat the food that I stole!”  
  
  
He smiles cheekily. “OKAY!”  
  
  


~*~  
  


“Ow!! GET IT OFF OF ME!” I shout in pain.  
  
  
Right now, I am in a painful and odd predicament with a fish and I am hanging onto Zoro’s hand as the other idiots are trying to get this big ass fish off of me. It is biting my stomach to the point where it is bleeding badly. "We’re trying Big Sis (Name)!” Johnny yells back.  
  
  
“Bakas,” Zoro finally mutters as he simply pushes Yosaku in the ocean.  
  
  
This makes the thing stop biting me and go after him. Zoro then pulls me up all the way onto the boat. As soon as I am all the way in I fall to the floor. “Thanks Zoro,“ I mutter in pain.  
  
  
As Usopp does his best to bandage this bad wound, Johnny realizes something. “Zoro Aniki! You let that thing take Yosaku away!”  
  
  
Zoro shrugs. “It’s better than losing a crew member. Luffy would’ve lost his head if we lost her.”  
  
  
I laugh in pain. “Man, I love you guys.”  
  


~*~  
  


“Woah! Is that the island?” I ask. It looks like there should be high security seeing how Johnny made a big deal out of it and filled us in with Arlong, a fishman.  
  
  
Johnny gulps. “Yeah.”  
  
  
Zoro stands up. “Okay let’s barge in.”  
  
  
“WHAT?! WE’RE NOT DOING THAT!” Usopp and Johnny shout at the same time.  
  
  
“Why not?” Zoro sweatdrops.  
  
  
“There is fishmen in there! Plus, we don’t even know if Nami’s in there! (Name) say something!” They both reason.  
  
  
I stand up next to Zoro and state, “I’m cool with going in.”  
  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
  
All of a sudden the next thing I know is I am tied up next to Zoro. “Let us go!” Zoro says pissed the fuck off.  
  
  
“Wait… Why am I tied up too?!” I shout at them.  
  
  
Johnny goes into a thinking pose. “Both of you are seriously injured and you both want to barge in. That’s a bad move so we’re doing this for your safety.”  
  
  
We grow a tick mark but before we can yell at them Usopp is laying down on his stomach. “I saw some fishmen,” He states freaking out.  
  
  
Johnny whispers, “Maybe they won’t notice us.”  
  
  
“Hey, what’s with that weird ship?” An unfamiliar voice asks.  
  
  
Johnny and Usopp are sweating like pigs as they hear something go in the water. “H-Hey untie us,” I demand.  
  
  
They both look at each other before jumping in the water. Zoro and I look at each other. “We’re screwed aren’t we?”  
  
  
“Yeah pretty much,” He replies as the fishmen get on the boat. I am actually awestruck from seeing a fishman for the first time. I don't get why people are so afraid of them.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


I let out an irritated sigh as we are being taken to the leader, Arlong. I haven’t said a word the whole time, feeling a bit uncomfortable and Zoro being an amazing friend answers for me. Once I see Nami, I am beyond pissed. She's acting as if we are below her and is actually siding with the fishmen. What the hell? These can’t be her true colors. There is a pool of water behind us as we are forced to look up at them, since we are on our knees. I get sick of the conversation rather fast, but am suddenly surprised when Zoro all of a sudden throws himself back into the water.  
  
  
“N-Nami please-“ before I can finish she jumps in to save him.  
  
  
I don’t say anymore, realizing he was testing her. Once he is pulled up by her, Arlong gets some news about an intruder in the village, probably our idiot Usopp, and we are locked in a room. In moments, Nami comes in and unties us and gives us our weapons back. "Leave through the side gate. I don't ever want to see your faces again. Now." She demands and gives us an evil glare before leaving us be.  
  
  
I wait until I am sure she left and we hear other fishmen out in the area by the pool of water. I look at Zoro. “Zoro-kun!~ Are you ready to get this party started?”  
  
  
He just smirks and gets his swords.  
  


~*~  
  
  


“Hey wake the hell up dirty human!” A voice says.  
  
  
I sit up and remember that I had fallen asleep after I had fun killing some fishmen with Zoro. I look up to see a pissed off Arlong… DID ZORO LEAVE ME?! I see Usopp surrounded by Arlong’s crew along with Nami.  
  
  
“What the hell happened here?” Arlong asks stepping on my stomach where my wound is. "HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCKS THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH SIR!” I scream with pain.  
  
  
He looks at my bow on my back. “Oh? Are you the Marine's Dog I hear so much about?”  
  
  
  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE I’M NOT THEIR DAMN MOTHER OF FUCKING DOG!” I yell glaring at him.  
  
  
Usopp whispers in the back ground, “Someone has a potty mouth!~”  
  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M IN PAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yell glaring at Usopp.  
  
  
Usopp just nods and remains laying down on the floor. That’s when Arlong digs his foot into my wound making it bleed, again. It feels like my body is going to be crushed just from having his foot on me!  
  
  
“Either way you’re with them,” He says before kicking me over to his crew.  
  
  
Usopp luckily catches me and I can't do anything because of the new feeling of being lightheaded from the pain I just received. As time passes on and after Nami stabs Usopp and the fishmen around me grow irritated. “Nami, what do we do with the girl?” One of them ask.  
  
  
Nami looks at me emotionless. “Keep her. We could trade her off with the Marines and if that doesn’t work we could just kill her.”  
  
  
“EH?!” I scream my eyes bulging out of my head.


	5. Injured Buddies for Life

I just stare at Nami in complete utter surprise. Would she really sell me off to the Marines?! I plead with her with my eyes and I swear I see something flash through her eyes. Hope? Pity? A façade? I don’t know but in that moment I knew I could still trust her.  
  
  
My eyes however, widen when she has that stick of hers and approaches me. “Nam... Nami, what are you doing with that?” I ask nervously.  
  
  
She didn’t answer of course. Or perhaps she did with her actions. All I know is that I feel pain on my head before I black out…  
  


  
~*~

  
When I wake up I quickly take note that it is dark. I am in a dark room. The only light coming in is from the windows. How long have I been out? Nami hit me with her weapon and I’m not dead so that’s good. I realize that I’m on a bed and that I’m basically bleeding to death thanks to that stupid real fish and Arlong. The bleeding is bad. I’m surprised I’m still alive at this point.  
  
  
I notice the water and pills on the nightstand beside me and my bow and arrows at the end of the bed. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Did she leave these here for me to escape? Just as I think about this I hear a big banging sound.  
  
  
It’s coming from outside from where I am. I quickly put the pills in my mouth and drink the water. I stand up almost falling down in the process and successfully grab my weapons. I lean against the wall for support and exit through the door that is unlocked.  
  
  
Nami did intend for me to leave. So she did save my ass then. But why does she have so many façades? It’s most likely that Usopp is alive too then. I head towards the front of the building still using the wall as support until I spot the broken gates and Yosaku and Johnny guarding the entrance.  
  
  
I stare at them too confused to say anything. I do however take note of the blonde chef, Zoro, and Usopp who just walk in and are staring at me as if I am a ghost. Seeing the stupid green haired man makes me glare at him.  
  
  
“YOU FUCKING LEFT ME?!” I shout at him.  
  
  
He stares at me emotionless. “You fell asleep. So yeah.”  
  
  
He is so going to get it later. I’ll teach him not to leave a girl in a dangerous environment! I roll my eyes but lose my hold on the wall and fall to the ground. I curse and wait for the harsh impact but instead I’m in warm arms. I look up and see the blonde man with hearts in his eyes now.  
  
  
“It’s nice to meet you (Name)-chwan!~ I am your new cook, Sanji," He states.  
  
  
I grimace at the new pain in my stomach. He quickly notices and frowns. "You’re hurt! What happened?”  
  
  
Usopp frowns as well. “It doesn’t matter. Just set me down in Arlong’s seat since he’s in the wall now…. WHY IS HE IN THE WALL?!” I ask my eyes bulging out of my head once more.  
  
  
I hear my captain’s laugh and he greets me. “Nice to see you (Name)! Did you save me food?!”  
  
  
I nod my head as Sanji set’s me down on Arlong’s big ass throne. “Just kick his fucking ass! That jackass reopened my wound from that stupid fish and made it worse! Wait, they are fish… Well I meant the real fish!” I say getting an arrow ready in case I need it.  
  
  
I probably won’t since I have the best seat in the house but just in case a stupid fishman plays dirty. My crew returns to their fighting positions and I try my best to relax and watch ignoring the growing pain and dizziness in my head. However, that might have been a bad idea for I didn’t notice I was being moved to a safer place due to my idiots’ fighting techniques. I open my eyes to see that I’m now instead by the villagers. One of them had medical supplies on them.  
  
  
“What the fuckerella happened?” I ask feeling out of it.  
  
  
The doctor who’s starting to treat me laughs. “Honestly, I don’t know how you’re alive. You just passed out for a minute and that blonde hair fellow brought you over as soon as he sensed trouble by you, due to your captain. Right now I’m more concerned about this wound. You’ve lost tons of blood from it yet you’re still alive. A miracle maybe?”  
  
  
“Maybe but I’m feeling quiet faint. Tell me, if I fall asleep now will I die?” I ask wanting to go to that blissful sleep.  
  
  
He frowns slightly and answers, “It’s a fifty percent chance you will. You’re in good hands now, however I wouldn’t take the chance if you have an infection and from the looks of it you might.”  
  
  
“Eh whatever,” I say passing out immediately.  
  
  
“SHE TOOK THE RISK?!” The villagers ask in disbelief.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
I wake up to hearing voices. “Don’t do it. Who knows how she’ll react,” A familiar lying voice says.  
  
  
“It’ll be worth it. If she wakes up, we’ll know its true love!” The other familiar voice says.  
  
  
“Just leave her alone guys,” A gruff voice growls.  
  
  
Just as I open my eyes I feel lips upon mine and I see a blonde dude hover over me. I freak the fuck out and punch him, sitting up and ignoring the pain in my stomach. “HELP! I’M BEING ASSAULTED!” I shout at the top of my lungs until my eyes spot Usopp and Zoro.  
  
  
I quickly realize that it was Sanji who kissed me and I blush and quickly bow, “Oh my god I’m sorry! You just scared the shit out of me! Now what the fuck happened?”  
  
  
“You’ve been out since the fight. Of course your crew won. Now I’m trying to heal you up but you reopened your wound when you acted hasty towards that poor fellow. Just lay back down and let me work on you,” The doctor says with a serious mood.  
  
  
I nod and do as I’m told. Sanji however just holds my hand as the Doctor redoes my stitches and bandages. “It was true love! She woke up as soon as I kissed her!” He says with hearts in his eyes.  
  
  
“Pst! Zoro! SOS!” I whisper shout.  
  
  
He only huffs. I notice that he’s also in a bed and he’s waiting for the doctor to work on him too. I frown. Did I really sleep through that whole thing? “Okay Lover-boy. I want you to explain to me what happened with Nami and since I passed out,” I state.  
  
  
He only nods with determination as he quickly tells me about her past to the fights between all of them and how Luffy won breaking down the building. I nod as I wait for him to finish and when he does the doctor’s finished as well.  
  
  
“You’re not allowed to stand up or walk around for a while. I’d say give it a day or two. Your turn big fellow. I’m going to need a lot of concentration for him. Please leave,” The doctor states now turning to work on Zoro.  
  
  
Sanji and Usopp do as the Doctor asks and leaves. I hear loud noises coming from outside and I smile realizing that the island is having a celebration. Luffy bursts in and starts talking to Zoro and the Doctor. Soon enough, the Doc is done working on Zoro and he gets up.  
  
  
“HEY! What happened to him being bedridden!” I ask upset.  
  
  
Zoro smirks. “I’m not a girl so these injuries are nothing to me.”  
  
  
I growl before I start pouting. “Zoro, you sort of owe me for leaving me to swim with the fish. Remember? Well I believe you can pay me back by carrying me everywhere so I can join the party as well!”  
  
  
He groans but picks me up anyway. “Yay!~ Thank you Zoro! We’re injured buddies for life!” I say before poking his cheek.  
  
  
“Do that again and I’ll drop you,” He states seriously.  
  
  
I glare at him before we join the others at the party.  
  
  
  
It took a full free days for the party to finally end and once it did I was completely wasted. Sanji happily carried me along to the ship. “Luffy!~ Did you eat our food in the bag?” I hiccup as I cup Sanji's squishy face in my hands and kiss his cheek. I'm so lovey when I'm drunk.  
  
  
Sanji swoons over me as I hear Luffy shout, “NO! I’LL GO EAT IT RIGHT NOW!!”  
  
  
And that’s exactly what he does as Zoro and the others start to carry boxes full of supplies on board. I smile as I'm set down and I wave good bye to all the people. “I’ll miss you guys! You guys are my lovers! Especially Johnny and Yosaku! I hope you two get bit by that damn fish again! Love you!” I say blowing them a kiss.  
  
  
A huge blush covers their faces as they say their goodbyes as well. “Good bye Big Sis (Name)! We’ll meet you guys again sometime but for now we’re returning to our professional careers as bounty hunters!” They say.  
  
  
I zone out laying beside Zoro and grabbing onto him, snuggling into his chest, making him uncomfortable at first. I see Nami on board letting go off all the wallets and purses she stolen from her people. I just give her a big smile. “It’s nice to have you back Nami! Even though you hit me in the fucking head with your weapon!”  
  
  
She just sweat drops at my comment and says her farewells towards her people. I just smile. Looks like we’re back out on sea again. This crew for sure will be the death of me.


	6. Telling the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reveals her past to the crew.

When I wake up, I immediately regret life because I have the worst hangover in history. Or well to me it is. I am inside, my head resting on somebody’s lap. I hear a small groan. “That’s so not fair. Why do you get to hold her?!” Sanji asks.

  
“I owe her. That’s why dipshit.” That was definitely Zoro.

  
I get up slowly, both men now staring at me fully. “You both are fucking fuckers, so shut the fuck up,” I growl out.

  
I grab my head with one hand and hear a chuckle. “You got a nasty hangover? That must suck, maybe if you weren’t a girl-“

  
I cut the bastard off by hitting him right in the face. He grabs his nose and glares at me. “What the fuck was that for?!”

  
“Do I hit like a girl too? Don’t be stupid. Gender has nothing to do with a lot of things you bastard. Watch. In a few weeks or so, I bet I can at least tie with you in a drinking contest,” I start.

  
He grunts. “Fine, you’re so on.”

  
Sanji, being the perverted gentleman he was, sets down a glass of water and some medicine for me. “Thank you, Sanji-kun,” I say.

  
“You’re welcome, (Name)-chwans!”

  
I don’t question him for my head is killing me. I make Zoro get comfortable again. “I’m so not sorry for hitting you, fucker. Please let me nap on you again.”

  
He sighs but doesn’t protest. With that I easily get back to sleep, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.  
  


A few days pass and it is one day to get excited over. Or at least in my opinion. Nami usually gets the daily newspaper, however, she’s been upset on how they charge more than usual. Everyone of us are outside.

  
Zoro and I are napping together, because we are occasional napping buddies now, when I hear Nami gasp. I open my eyes and see an averaged sized paper on the ground. Usopp’s face is pretty priceless but I quickly get up and step on Zoro on purpose before snatching the paper.

  
My eyes go wide in excitement. Luffy broke the bounty record in East Blue. He is officially wanted dead or alive for thirty million berries (the name of the currency). I hand the paper to Luffy immediately before Sanji and Usopp start getting happy.

  
Nami is however upset about this situation. I laugh at her. “This is great Nami! To me this proves out strong we got so far!”

  
She shakes her head as I celebrate with the three idiots, Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji. We celebrate for quite a while before eventually I tire myself out again. I decide to do some good work and sharpen my arrows and make sure I have the same amount as I usually do. If not I’m going to have to make some more.

  
When I count and make sure I do have the same amount, I finally relax somewhat back to where I originally was with Zoro. I relax for quite a while until I hear some racket. I internally groan but get up to check on my idiots. We are by a Navy ship and the guy with pink hair who is talking to Luffy looks oddly familiar. He probably isn’t important if I forgot his name. I ignore him and just watch slightly amused on what happens. It quickly ends when Sanji steps out of the kitchen, which ends all the fun.

  
That is still great news because that means Sanji is done with mine and Nami’s food. I go into the kitchen with Nami and we have a good time with a moping Luffy and Usopp for the lack of food they get while Zoro is still napping.

  
Sanji is sitting beside me and in front of Nami waiting for our reactions. I hold a straight face throughout the meal and when I’m done I smile at him. “Thank you Sanji-kun. It was amazing!” I say giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He practically passes out from that small gesture.

  
“No fair, I want more,” Luffy whines.

  
I shake my head as Nami finishes as well. “So, what’s the plan Miss Navigator?” I ask smiling widely at her. She smiles at well before pulling out a map from her pocket. She tells the idiots to meet her outside while I follow her. She gives them a few minutes while I wake up Zoro. He groans since he knows it’s me.

  
“Wake up, Nami is sharing the plans,” I state.

  
I sit beside her when everyone comes and sits down. “We’re nearing the Grand Line. We’ll have to go through Reverse Mountain,” She explains.

  
They start asking questions as this brings up old memories. I frown. “Yeah, the only way is to go through Reverse Mountain. We will have to stop for supplies. It wouldn’t be smart to go into it without stocking up.”

  
Nami nods her head in agreement. “Yes, that’s exactly why we are going to Loguetown.”

  
She shares how that’s where Gol D. Roger died and that is where our final stop will be before we enter Reverse Mountain. Just the thought sends shivers down my spine. The tales my father said will haunt my mind, for he was a pirate.

  
One of the best. He was great friends with Gol D. Roger. Of course he didn’t want anyone to know that he when he settled down. He didn’t tell anyone. He would just say tales of his adventures, nothing about his actual crew or friends, but I found out that horrible night. That night I can’t bear to remember.

  
I shake my head as I distract myself by helping out since we’re going to stop for the night. However, I couldn’t sleep, technically for the first time since I've been with these amazing people. Nami is in our room and all the idiots are in the guy’s room. I can hear some of the loud snoring from the guy’s room.

  
The island we stopped at has a small town in it. Surely, everyone there must be asleep but I keep hearing noises. Like, small cheers from far away. A party maybe? I sigh and leave my weapons except for my hunting daggers. I leave the ship quietly heading for the town. I was right. There is a party going on, except it’s at a bar. I frown upon this and decide to go back however when I turn around I come face to face with a hooded stranger. Everything is hidden except for their mouth.

  
“Sorry,” I quickly say before leaving to where I came from.

  
That was odd. I look back slightly to see the stranger still standing there, debating, on something. I frown upon this and quickly return back to the ship. Who was that? I shake my head as I climb aboard the ship only to come face to face with Luffy.

  
He smiles seeing me and asks, “Did you go somewhere?”

  
“...Yeah I did. Why are you up?” I ask.

  
He frowns and thinks. “Well I overheard Sanji sleep-talking and I think I heard him mention your name and food. So I’m wondering if you had any.”

  
I laugh lightly. “Sorry to disappoint but I don’t. I don’t have food and I can’t sleep.”

  
He frowns and groans. “Dammit. Last time I believe Sanji when he’s asleep! Hm, why can’t you sleep?”

  
“Memories. Horrible memories.”

  
“Memories of what?” I hear a new voice ask.

  
I look up to see Zoro and Sanji. It was Sanji whom asked that. “A party?!” Luffy asks with delight.

  
I shake my head as I question the two men, “Why are you guys awake?”

  
They both grew tick marks on their head as they glare at each other. “Well, I was dreaming of you and Nami when all of a sudden my (Name) senses went off. I woke up to find this fucker, with his swords out, threatening to kill me if I don’t shut up. Then we both came out here to check on you to see you with this idiot,” Sanji explains.

  
I nod as two new voices appear. “What’s going on?”

  
That is Nami. She rubs her eyes before glaring at us. Usopp rubs his eyes too. “Captain Usopp is tired.”

“Sorry if I woke everyone up. I didn’t mean to.”

  
Sanji quickly tries to comfort me. “You didn’t. Our idiot captain did since he doesn’t know how to whisper at night. Anyway, what memories were you talking about?”

  
“Story time?!” Usopp says now awake and sits down.

  
Everyone plops down as well. These fuckers. I sigh and frown. “It’s not a story. And it’s just memories on why I can’t sleep. I was just thinking about my sister earlier and it caught onto me.”

  
“Well if you get it off your chest, maybe you can sleep? Besides, we want to hear your story,” Nami says smiling a little.

  
I groan. That’s great. I take a breather before I start. “Well the reason my sister and I were at that orphanage is because our parents were murdered. I was only (11-13). It’s been five years. My sister was only two when it happened. That’s why she is able to get adopted. She’s only seven. Nobody wants to adopt a teen which is why I left. I had no reason to stay. Anyway, I remember that night as if it happened only yesterday.”

  
I pause for a brief moment and continue, “My dad was a pirate. Not a famous one. He only wanted to go on an adventure before he settled down with my mom. He was great friends with Gol D. Roger which is part of the reason he was murdered. Just one night out of nowhere when I was (11-13), a man came. He was a marine. He questioned my parents. I don’t remember what he questioned them about but he murdered them with his devil fruit power."

  
"I will never really forget his power. How my parents screamed. My father was the first to die. My mother used this to her advantage and grabbed my father’s weapon giving it to me. She also gave me my little sister who was fast asleep. They were both murdered before my very own eyes. My mother right after she tried to make me run towards the woods."

  
"After she died the man just stood emotionless, debating if he should kill us too. He was going to but I ran with all my might to the forest. I got lucky because that’s the first time I met the Wolfettes. They protected me and my sister. The man couldn’t touch us. He left after that and thus began my life at the orphanage. Nobody wanted to adopt me and I didn’t let them adopt my sister, which was a mistake but I know she’ll get adopted now."

  
"You guys have no idea how the orphanage affects a girl that age. How a girl had everything, her loving family, a house, food provided and clothes, and then have that all go away in just one night. Get killed almost one night. Have your baby sister depend on you for everything as she grows up only knowing that you’re her true family."

  
"Knowing that she won’t remember her parents at all. How the marines harassed the orphanage and orphans. There are a lot of cruel people out there guys,” I finish with a shaky breathe as I relive those memories.

  
They all stay silent for a moment before fucking Usopp ruins the moment. “SO that’s your dad’s weapon?! That’s so cool!”

  
Nami and Sanji hit him in the head while Zoro grunts at him. Nami speaks up. “I can relate to that. You know I can for you know my story.”

  
Luffy is oddly really silent that it kind of bothers me. Zoro stays silent too before muttering, “I lost a friend. She was my rival for becoming the world’s best swordsman. (Name), you’re not alone anymore. We’re your family.”

  
I smile softly. Is that why he uses that saying with me? The boy vs. girl stuff. It's kind of upsetting. I feel bad. Sanji tells me his past as well and they all tell Usopp’s since he was lying about his. Luffy is still silent. He remains that way for a while.

  
We all do. “Thank you guys so much,” I whisper, wanting to cry from happiness. They really are my family now.

  
One after the other they excuse themselves to go back to bed. Eventually, it’s just Luffy and I. “Luffy?” I ask softly.

  
“I’m sorry (Name). You have us now. We’ll always be your nakama,” He states seriously before patting me on the head.

  
I smile and say, “Thank you Luffy.”


	7. Loguetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Loguetown, Reader encounters a boy (my oc that has no importance in the story lol)

It’s been a few days since I told them more about myself. Luffy has been hanging around me often as well as Usopp. I guess that made me closer to them. I sigh as Zoro announces that he sees an island. I quickly get up to look, as do the others. I smile. It’s Loguetown. We arrived rather quickly and everyone is getting excited. “Zoro, you’re going to the weapons shop, right? I’ll go with you,” I say as we decide where to go.

  
Luffy runs off to see the execution platform before we could decide on a meeting point. I laugh. “Oh well.”

  
Nami quickly offers Zoro some cash, but I have a bad feeling about that. I’m glad I still have some cash on me so she didn’t offer me any. Soon enough we are on our way to find a weapons store. I’m surprised we actually find it instead of getting lost knowing his nature.

  
Once I see the prices on the swords in the windows, I start howling from laughter. “How are you going get the money for that?” I ask.

  
He grits his teeth and I smile. “If you’re lucky I might let you have some money after I buy more arrows." Before he can reply we hear some commotion going on. I frown and we both turn to see a crowd.

  
There is a girl being picked on by some weak pirates. She agrees to their fight just as Zoro almost steps in. She’s really adorable. She trips and her glasses fall. Before anything Zoro ends up breaking them after he sees something. I quickly yell at him, “You broke her goddam glasses!”

  
They both quickly panic. “You broke my glasses! You have to pay me back!”

  
Zoro's face goes pale at the thought and I break out laughing. What a dumbass! I leave him, deciding that I do not want to entangle myself in that mess. However, curiosity grows over me, and I find myself wanting to go meet up with Luffy to see the Execution Platform as well after I buy my materials to make arrows. I quickly enter the store and find what I need, which is a brand new pack of arrows and to my surprise it doesn’t cost a lot.

  
I quickly pay for it before going back outside. I look for Zoro but frown. Did that fucker leave me? Well, he better be paying back that poor girl. I sigh and shake my head before going to try and find the platform. That is until I see who I was going to look for fucking flying in the sky.

  
I wrinkle my face up in irritation. I’m going to pretend I didn’t see Luffy and eventually go to the platform. I am however, thirsty. I sigh and ask someone if there a good place to get a drink. Eventually, I get a few recommendations but I have no clue where to find them so I run around aimlessly.

  
I sigh as a certain name catches my eye. It’s a bar named after Gol D. Roger. I sigh as I decide I might as well have a drink or two at the place named after the Pirate King. I go in and see five people in total in there. A clown, two henchmen I’m assuming, and a really beautiful woman. The last one catches my attention big time.

  
It’s the hooded figure from the last island we were at. I know that because the hood is almost as dark as night. They are sitting by themselves in a corner. I sigh as I take a seat in front of the old owner.

  
“May I get a shot of rum?” I ask politely.

  
He nods as he pours me some rum and hands me the shot glass after I hand him cash. I hear someone talk to the clown and hear my captain’s name. “Monkey D. Luffy?” I ask once they leave.

  
I wonder what their business is with my captain. I sigh as the owner smiles. “That kid was in my bar an hour ago.”

  
“That kid is stupid. I’ve been looking for him forever,” I mutter.

  
“You know him?” He asks.

  
I smile as I answer, “He’s my captain.”

  
The owner looks at me in some shock before smiling. He gives me my money back. “Take it. Your captain is going to be a great one. I wish you luck on your journey,” He states.

  
I smile as I take the shot. “Thank you Gramps,” I get up and decide to go check out the platform and wait for my idiot captain. I feel the hooded figure’s eyes on me as I leave and it is unsettling. I don’t like it one bit but I choose to ignore it.

  
When I’m a good distance away I feel a hella lot better. I smile when I see the huge platform as chills go up my spine. It feels majestic. My dad knew this man and this man died with pride. I smile at the thought. I sit down near the water fountain and admire the platform. I hear the stories play in my mind as the aura feels gentle and magical.

  
“Um excuse me, Miss?” A small meek voice says, interrupting my thoughts.

  
I look up and see this adorable little boy. He has to be around my sister’s age. I smile gently at him. “Yes?”

  
“Um can... Can I hide here beside you?” He asks.

  
I frown but nod. He quickly dives into my side and tries to squish as close as he can beside me. I frown. What could this little boy possibly be hiding from? “Where the fuck did that brat go?” A harsh voice asks.

  
“I don’t know. Twerp can run for sure,” Another one growls.

  
I look up and spot a group of four teenage boys around my age. Are they really doing what I think they’re doing? They scan their surroundings until they see the boy in my side. All of them rush towards me. “Excuse us, Miss? That bastard kid beside you is in some serious shit. Please move out the way,” The ring leader says.

  
I sigh. “May I know what he did?”

  
The oldest grits his teeth.“He is a disrespectful piece of shit who doesn’t know how to respect his elders. He’s a thief. He steals all the time and we finally caught him red handed.”

  
“Do any of you know him personally?” I ask, getting irritated.

  
They shake their heads no. “You guys have no right to bully a little kid. It doesn’t really matter what the fuck he did either.” I growl out now standing up.

  
They glare at me. “He needs to be put in his place. A lot like you!”

  
I look at the boy and smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this.”


	8. Launching Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hat Pirates leave Loguetown.

I look at the boy and smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this.”

  
I pull out one of my hunting daggers and glare at them. “Trust me. You do not want to mess with a pirate.”

  
“Pir... Pirate? Tch, we can beat you! You’re just a girl,” The oldest says.

  
I groan as my eye twitches slightly from annoyance. Another Zoro, great. I smirk and as soon as he takes a step, I charge at him rather fast and stab him in the shoulder. He lets out a shriek. I do it one more time and glare at him. “Like I said. Don’t mess with me. Don’t mess with people who can’t defend themselves. Grow a fucking pair and be nice. Do you understand?”

  
The leader shakes his head eagerly, tears in his eyes. I nod and pull the knife out and put it away. They scramble to get away. I turn to the little boy who now has stars in his eyes. “Thank you so much Onee-chan!” He says happily.

  
I smile. “No problem. Now what did they mean by bastard child?”

  
He frowns immediately but explains his situation to me. “My mom and dad aren’t married. My mom left after I was born and my dad is a stupid drunk! He comes and goes. I haven’t seen him in about a few weeks.”

  
I frown. “The name’s (Name). What’s your name, kid?”

  
“Nou,” He replies softly. 

  
I smile and take his hand. “Let’s go get lunch, yeah?”

  
He smiles. “Really?”  


I take him to a small restaurant where I order some booze and he gets some chocolate milk and a lot of food. I just keep smiling at him. He’s cute. He has black hair and gorgeous red eyes. What a cutie. “So what do you do to take care of yourself?” I ask.

  
“Steal. That’s all I do,” Nou says.

  
“I used to do that too because I’m an orphan. Say what do you want to be when you grow up?”

  
“I don’t know, I just want a family. Hey Onee-chan, are you really a pirate?” He asks.

  
I answer with enthusiasm, “Yeah my crew is called the Straw Hats. My captain is Monkey D. Luffy. I suspect at this rate we’re going to be quite famous soon my boy so keep an eye out on the papers.”

  
“That’s so cool! And you’re so nice Onee-chan. I want to be like you when I grow up!” He states.

  
I smile. Kids are so cute. Suddenly, two things catch my eye. One is the hooded figure again, I am now concerned that they are following me but I am still keeping up the thought that it could just be a coincidence. The other one is the cute little girl sitting down and eating with what I’m assuming is her father. She keeps staring at us. Eventually, the older male looks at us too.

  
I smile politely at them. Then suddenly an idea hits me. Once Nou is done eating I grab his hand and pull him along over to them. “See Daddy! She’s pretty!” The little girl says smiling widely.

  
I smile at her. “Oh my, you are a cutie!”

  
Then the male gets my attention. “Is there something that you need?”

  
“Um, yes, actually. I kept seeing your daughter stare at me and I recognized you to be Daddy the Parent. Do you think you can take in a kid? He doesn’t have a mother and his father is an asshole. I can give you all the money I have now. I just don’t want this kid to have to suffer that kind of hard life. I know what it is like,” I explain.

  
He doesn’t say anything as he stares at me and then Nou. The little girl smiles brightly and agrees with me. “I want a brother, Daddy!”

  
The man blushes, upon seeing his daughter’s cuteness. He sighs and smiles at us. He moves over so Nou can sit down. I smile and the girl makes room for me. They’re nice. We sit and talk for a while before I look at the time. I have to go find my idiot captain. I stand up.

  
“I think I’m going to head back to the platform if I can find it,” I say.

  
Nou frowns and then looks at his new father. “May we see her off?”

  
The man looks at me and smiles before nodding. We get up and walk out of the restaurant heading back to the platform. When we get there, there is a fucking scene. Luffy is on the goddamn platform and a very beautiful lady is in the middle of the square shouting to him. I think she’s from the bar I went to earlier.

  
I sigh as we stop and watch the scene. I sweatdrop.“Unfortunately that’s my captain. I’m afraid I’m going to wait here a bit. You guys should leave. He’s stupidly dangerous.”

  
The man laughs. “It was nice meeting you (Name).”

  
The children frown and hug me and Nou smiles. “I won’t forget you Onee-chan!”

  
They leave soon after and I frown when I see the clown from earlier come out too. Something weird is happening. I try my best to ignore it as I get my bow ready for safety measures. All of a sudden I see Luffy being handcuff with a board. Are you kidding me? This idiot is going to end up killing my heart and soul.

  
It's not hard to see that the clown and lady want to have him executed. I don't bother to disguise myself as I have my weapon ready, but it is surprising that none of the stupid Buggy Pirates have noticed me. There is still a big crowd of civilians as the two pirates on the platform converse.

  
Luffy shouts, “I will be the King of Pirates!”

  
I laugh as I feel two dangerous auras in the square with me. I immediately know that it is Sanji and Zoro who are concerned about their idiotic captain as well as me. They start making their way quickly and I aim my arrow at Buggy. I take a breather and I almost shoot when Luffy apologizes for being dead, his eyes locking on mine. That idiot! My heart stops as my eyes widen. Just as I was about to shoot the clown, a bolt of lightening comes down from the dark and stormy sky striking Buggy's sword and to make it even more weird, the platform breaks!

  
Did the storm just save him?! Or if there is one, did God?! Holy shit. I shake my head and put my weapon back on my back as I take out a dagger and head for Zoro and Sanji. “Guys! We need to get out of here and now!” I state.

  
They look at me before Sanji has hearts in his eyes. “My princess!”

  
I roll my eyes as Luffy joins us. I hit him in the head rather quickly and yell, “You scared me!”

  
He just laughs and apologizes. Sanji picks me up with ease and we all start running. “A lady shouldn’t be running for her life,” He says using an excuse.

  
I’m not going to complain about that. I don’t want to run either so this is a plus. I try my best not to criticize them as they converse on the way down the hill. All of a sudden I see the girl that Zoro and I met earlier. “Zoro you better fix this, she doesn’t look to happy,” I state.

  
He just smirks. “I got this.”

  
Sanji growls at him. “Bastard-“

  
“Sanji knock it off. It’s his fight, let’s get going,” I persuade him.

  
He nods and sighs as Luffy nods and starts running again. We, or I mean, they keep running and I pray so hard that we’re not lost. My eyes squint and this time in front of us is a Smoker guy. Luffy smiles.. “Go ahead guys.”

  
Sanji nods and securely holds me as he starts running full on speed to the harbor. However, there is another situation. I groan as I jump out of Sanji’s arms. There are too many Marines and most of them are already dead to me.

  
I don't even get a chance to fight when Sanji doesn't hold back and beats the living lights out of some of them. I need to figure out a way to get back onto the boat without being surrounded by more of these guys. Just as I think that, I am suddenly lifted in the air. I grow confused as I see green wind. What is this?

  
Sanji is lifted too and quickly grabs onto me. We are in the air for a few seconds before I land on Sanji and see that Zoro and Luffy have landed harshly beside us. Nami and Usopp are out at sea trying their best to wait for us, yet avoid the storm to their best abilities. My face pales when Luffy says he’ll get us on the boat. Sanji’s eyes widen and he grabs onto me securely, since he’s the only gentleman, and we then are flung into the air and land harshly on the boat. I give Sanji a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, my gentleman!”

  
I hug Nami as Sanji passes out. I smile when I see a shadow in the distance. “Guys, it’s the Light House!” I say excitedly.

  
Nami explains that the entrance to the Grand Line is right around the corner. We just have to stay straight in that direction for a few days. Sanji smiles. “Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great ocean?”

  
I smile as everyone agrees to it. Sanji puts his foot on a barrel. “In order to find the All Blue!”

  
Luffy’s next. “In order to be King of the Pirates!”

  
Zoro smirks. “In order to become a master swordsman!”

  
Nami smiles. “In order to draw a world map!”

  
Usopp hesitates. “In... in order to become a brave warrior of the sea!”

  
It’s my turn. I smile and take my dad's once lifetime wish as well and place my foot on the barrel as well. “In order to go on unforgettable adventures with my family!”

  
I smile as Luffy yells excitedly, “We’re going to the Grand Line!”


	9. Warship Island (Filler Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warship Island/Apis Arc

  
I sigh. It’s been two days since we left Loguetown. It seems as if that storm never happened, as if it were all a dream. I sigh as I lounge on the deck with the others. That is until I hear Usopp make a weird sound.  
  
  
I get up and stare at the idiot with a certain look on my face, only to notice something in the distance. What is that? I frown and Usopp informs the others of his findings. I sigh and take his telescope. It didn’t help much. That is until Luffy sees it. My face pales dramatically when he uses his powers to go and grab it.  
  
  
When he successfully grabs the thing, his arm shows power loss and I duck to the deck not trusting him at all. Which is a good thing because when his arm comes back it hits Zoro without any mercy, and the poor thing goes flying off the deck. I ignore the fact that Zoro is overboard and check out what Luffy found.  
  
  
My heart stops when I see it’s a little girl. “A girl?” Nami asks now concerned too.  
  
  
“Poor thing. Here we need to get preparations ready. She could be dehydrated or starving,” I say quickly as I scoop the child up in my arms.  
  
  
Sanji and Nami nod while I order Usopp and Luffy to fetch the idiot from the water. I sigh as Sanji hands Nami two blankets and a pillow. I go to the kitchen that way when the unconscious girl wakes up, food will be ready. Nami folds one blanket into a small mini bed and puts the pillow down as well. I place the small girl onto the makeshift bed and cover her up with the other blanket. Zoro and the others come in now to check on the child. Zoro is obviously grumpy but that’s not new. “Well, I guess this is a good point to start making lunch for everyone,” Sanji mutters before turning around and retrieving his own preparations.  
  
  
I sigh and sit beside the girl, a bit away from her. Who knows how she’s going to act when she wakes up. Everyone gets comfortable deciding it would be best to wait in here. After a while she eventually comes to and unluckily for Usopp, they injure each others heads since he was being an idiot, and was in her personal space.  
  
  
I cautiously watch the child as she converses with Nami. Nami tells her who everyone is and she’s frozen. I smile understanding that she’s scared of being near pirates. I don’t say anything though. I’ll observe her for a while before talking to her, it would after all be best for her well-being.  
  
  
Eventually, they all give her space understanding why she’s not speaking or eating with us. Soon night appears and I stay wide awake. Especially, after hearing fucking Luffy wake up. I sigh and shake my head following him to the kitchen. The girl is there and Luffy falls into one of Sanji’s traps.  
  
  
Of course this startles the child. I shake my head as Sanji appears with a lantern. My lord, Luffy literally could be a disposal from how much he eats. I smile as Sanji prepares food for the two. “You know. You don’t have to be scared of us. I mean we understand why you're scared but we’re friendly pirates so to say,” I say smiling at her.  
  
  
She relaxes somewhat as she starts eating. The others appear as well from hearing Luffy’s racket. I smile at her and say goodnight to the others. The next morning I’m awoken up by a bang. I grab my bow and arrows ready to shoot somebody.  
  
  
“Breakfast is ready!” The girl says.  
  
  
Wait….. Was that the explosion sound?! I rush to the kitchen and sure enough the food is completely burnt. I sigh and smile as the others come in. I don’t hesitate and take the first bite and the others watch me in anticipation. My fucking lord is it hot but I’m not going to show that on my face since the little dear put her heart and soul into it. I continue eating it without saying anything and Luffy eats his as well.  
  
  
Once I’m done the others finally taste it. “Thank you for the food!” I say smiling at her.  
  
  
Sanji quickly says a speech, “Apis, cooked this from the heart so eat every crumb.”  
  
  
Yes, she did. So I won’t regret eating this later.  
  


~*~  
  
  


I regret eating the food she made me. I’m legit dying. My system is puking out everything. I sigh and frown as I hang onto the railing. The others are still in the kitchen. Sanji finally comes out to check on me and he quickly goes to make me some tea after seeing my state, to help my stomach out. I sigh as my system tries to puke some more. However nothing comes out which I guess is good because just in time I see Marine ships. My eyes widen at how many there are. “GUYS!” I yell, making everyone come out alert.  
  
  
Usopp is the first to notice. “Apis, are they after you?” I ask immediately when they come out.  
  
  
I see her nod, but I don’t hear the rest of their conversation for once again, I’m puking. I lean onto the railing for support feeling an amazing wind then all of a sudden it stops. I pale dramatically when I realize where we’re at. We are on the Calm Belt. The impossible sliver of sea that we can't cross. However, I can’t say shit because I’m gagging like crazy since I puked out all the contents of my stomach.  
  
  
I hang to dear life on the railing more and once I catch my breath I panic. “Guys, we have to leave now!”  
  
  
Nami grows confused but then realization hits her as well. This is the end for me. The world is getting darker and the noises are getting fainter. Is this how I’m going to die? Stuck on a boat full of idiots that I love dearly? Well shit.

~*~  
  


  
  
I wake up, my head in somebody’s lap. I slowly get up hearing somebody gasp. “It must be true love again!” Sanji’s familiar voice rings out. I cringe. Did he kiss me again?  
  
  
Just as I hear that, I hear a thump, indicating someone hit him on the head. “Don’t kiss her when she’s unconscious. Who knows if that will kill her,” Zoro says casually.  
  
  
I look up at the two idiots who were about to argue and get really violent but I realize that we’re in a house. I hear an elderly voice speaking and give the two men a questioning look. “We’re stuck here listening to this geezer’s story. He said he would feed us. The geezer is Apis’s grandfather. She's on the run from the marines for who knows what,” Zoro explains yawning.  
  
  
I frown. “So... I didn’t die on a boat full of idiots? Well that’s a relief!”  
  
  
“Ah? You’re going to die if you keep talking like that,” Zoro mutters irritated.  
  
  
I smile and giggle lightly as to not disturb the old man. I wait a while listening in on the old man’s story but it makes me sleepy once again. How the fuck did my crewmates listen to this without dying of boredom?  
  
  
I sigh and look around for the first time to only realize that Usopp is passed out and Nami, Luffy, and the little girl were gone. They escaped without anyone noticing? Maybe I can too? But then again, Sanji is a great pillow and he seems especially happy that I’m using him as one. Maybe I can make him my napping or cuddling buddy as well.  
  
  
Eventually I fall asleep along with everyone else. When I wake up, Nami is back. Sanji is cuddling me still as he slowly wakes up. All of a sudden a guy bolts through the door and tells us the Navy is here for Apis. I stand up full alert too. Nami grabs my hand. “Come on guys, I have to show you something.”  
  
  
I sigh as the others get up and we follow her. I grow confused seeing as were walking on a hidden trail. “Nami, what exactly do you have to show us?” I ask.  
  
  
She smiles. “You’ll see.”  
  
  
Eventually we make it to a big mountain that has a cave in it. I can hear Luffy and Apis talk inside. Usopp and I exchange wary looks and I’m the first to enter. When I do my body freezes at the sight and my eyes widen with stars from excitement. It is a motherfucking dragon.  
  
  
I immediately get excited and go to hug it as Apis welcomes us. I sit beside the girl and dragon as Nami starts explaining to us what she wants to do. “I’m up for it. Visiting the Lost Island sounds like a lot of fun,” I say after she finished.  
  
  
Usopp is of course the first to object but either way it’s all up to Luffy and we will take this dragon back home.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
I sigh bored. We finished building this portable thing for the dragon and now we’re waiting for Zoro and Usopp to hurry with the ship. I discard the fact that the Navy is close to us and that Sanji and Luffy are talking to this weird looking guy who had fabulous purple hair. Kudos to him.  
  
  
I sigh and then suddenly pale when I realize that the cart thing is moving down the hill. Everyone is now on it and I’m hanging on to dear life to the dragon. Maybe we should have rethought our plan. I stare down at our ship and the Marine ship in front of it. This is definitely not going to end well!  
  
  
While Apis and Luffy are having the time of their lives, I hang on tighter to the dragon as we end up breaking the Marine’s sail and landing in the water. My eyes are wide as Nami just laughs at me. The others quickly get off besides Apis, and Usopp joins us.  
  
  
“Ye... Yeah, I think I’m going to recover on the platform thing,” I mutter shakily.  
  
  
I swear they're going to kill me. I however smile when we finally leave. We’re going to return the dragon to its home!  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


When I’m fully recovered from that heart leaping experience, I’m sitting with Luffy on the Going Merry’s head. He’s been all happy with this current adventure so far and his hands are healed after he stupidly grabbed a pot of food that was meant for the dragon.  
  
  
I sigh and then my eyes widen when I see the air ahead of us move in an odd way as if something was there. “Lu... Luffy? What is that?”  
  
  
“Hm? I don’t know. Maybe we’ll find out when we get closer,” He says casually.  
  
  
I sigh and shake my head, feeling very weird about this whole thing. I get anxious as we get close. Luffy on the other hand is excited. He touches it and his foot goes in it! It’s like a shadow but it mimics the whole ship after he touches this. It appears to be a portal or shield so it must be protecting something. Worry eats at me since I have no idea what awaits for us in there.  
  
  
As we start to enter it, Nami and Usopp notice immediately and pale. I grab onto Luffy hugging onto him for my life. I am too young to die! If I survive I’m going to kill him! He just laughs as we enter it slowly. When I enter it I can’t hear the others but I do see fog. Soon enough the whole boat is in and the dragon.  
  
  
“What is this place?” I whisper.  
  
  
Luffy frowns. “I can’t see anything!”  
  
  
I growl at him before hugging him tighter when I feel a few wet drops on my skin. My eyes widen and before we knew it, we’re almost knocked off the boat, a shriek leaving my lips. Luffy wraps his arm around my waist while the other one holds onto the railing.  
  
  
He pulls us over the ship railing and lands gracefully on his feet while I land on my ass. I groan but thank the man. He just laughs and looks at the storm. I do too. It’s just so odd. I quickly follow Nami’s orders and help try and steer the ship with her and Usopp.  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
We made it out of the storm only to appear before an island that may be the dragon's home. I sigh as the others get ready to leave. “Oi Luffy!” I quickly call.  
  
  
He looks at me and smiles. “Yeah?”  
  
  
“I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute, I wanna check something,” I state.  
  
  
He nods and I wave at them as they leave. Something feels off and I don’t know what it is. Besides, I just want to explore as well.


	10. Entering the Grand Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the Grand Line.

I sigh as I prepare my bow and arrow. This island is so pretty but feels so lonely and lost. I shake my head as I start to walk towards the town. It is literally like a ghost town. Suddenly, there is this small gust of wind and it feels like it’s trying to pull my body.  
  
  
I narrow my eyes down and follow where the wind is leading me, cautiously. Up ahead there is a small well, and the wind stops when I reach it. The well seems pretty well made. I look down at it and don’t see any water. This is really odd. I sigh as I look around it and see a dragon mark hidden on one of the bricks. I sigh as I lean on it.  
  
  
What do I do now? Just as I think that, the gust of wind pushes me at full force and I fall into the well. I scream until I realize I’m not falling anymore. It turned into a slide. What the fuck is this? The slide continues very far until all of a sudden it ends and I’m flying in mid-air and land in a bunch of old vines. I groan when I see my weapon close by on top of the vines too. I try and reach for it only to get tangled in the vines.  
  
  
This is great. Just great. I can at least move my head and look up or down. I look up and see a bunch of designs and I examine it for a minute to realize that it’s a map! So, we aren’t at the Lost Island. Now, if only I could get out and tell my crew.  
  
  
I try and untangle myself but this proves to be in a vain as I further tangle myself.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


I’ve been hanging here for what seems like forever now. That was until I hear rumbling from above me, luckily not directly or I would freak out. My eyes bulge out of my head when I see the ceiling a little ways before me collapse. It makes the vines move like crazy and entrap me more.  
  
  
I groan as I see my crew below me. This is fucking great. Sanji is the first to see me, “My princess!”  
  
  
“What the fuck are you doing up there?” Zoro calls as he gets up.  
  
  
He smirks as my face turns red when I answer, “I... I’m stuck.”  
  
  
Luffy starts laughing like a lunatic and so does Usopp. Nami, Apis, and Sanji are the only nice ones about this problem. “Oh Nami, it seems that this isn’t the Lost Island,” I mention quietly.  
  
  
She frowns and look up past my hanging figure. I sigh and ask, “So anyone have any idea on how to get me the hell down?”  
  
  
Sanji perks up. “I’ll save you my-“  
  
  
He’s cut off when Luffy’s stretches his arms up and tries to grab me only for his arms to get stuck. “Uh oh,” He says immediately before launching at me at full speed.  
  
  
I scream, my eyes wide. I don’t want to die! Oh my god! Usopp starts laughing even more loudly seeing my problem. For Luffy is now tied to me and we’re face to face. Sanji acts like he’s going to cry. “That should be me with my lady!”  
  
  
Zoro chuckles. “Looks like I’m the one to save these idiots. I better get something (Name)."  
  
  
He jumps up swiftly and easily slices the vines. I fall on top of a laughing Luffy. My face is flushed since we’re still tied together. Zoro laughs as he cuts a piece of the vine which releases me from my embarrassment. I stand up and act cool.  
  
  
“Thank you,” I say dramatically.  
  
  
“You’re welcome!” Luffy says smiling like an idiot.  
  
  
I groan and hit him. “Not you! The other bonehead!”  
  
  
Zoro glares at me but ignores the comment as Nami explains that Warship Island is basically where the Lost Island would be. Apis begs the dragon to remember something and from the looks of it, he does.  
  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere as I was spacing out, the weird purple head guy came again. He’s really weird. Nausea hits me as I realize that we’re going to have to ride out of here on that cursive board the dragon is on. I quickly grab onto the dragon has everyone gets on except Zoro since he’s going to kick the purple head guy’s ass.  
  
  
Luffy runs at full speed and we’re flying once more. I pale dramatically not liking this ride again. “Luffy! Do something! I’m too young to almost die again!” I say as the ride gets worse.  
  
  
He just laughs. “We're okay!”  
  
  
“You call this okay?!” Nami screeches.  
  
  
Soon enough, we’re falling down a hill that Nami says they climbed up. I’m going to die! I hang onto the dragon tighter as Nami has tears in her eyes claiming she doesn’t wanna die either. Before we know it, we’re in the water by our ship.  
  
  
“Told you!” Luffy says getting the ship ready.  
  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Sanji, Usopp and I say as I get up and board the ship.  
  
  
Suddenly, Apis tells us that Zoro is in trouble and my eyes widen as Luffy calls his name and his arm stretches to the top of the mountain. I can’t see but my heart stops when I realize what the hell he is doing... Again.  
  
  
“D... Duck!” I yell as his arm comes back with a screaming Zoro.  
  
  
Sadly, once again I’m a victim as Zoro lands on me and makes us fly into the water once more. He holds me up as Sanji helps me board the ship again and we both help Zoro. I growl. “You and Luffy are bitches.”  
  
  
“It was his fault!” Zoro growls back.  
  
  
We quickly go back into the storm which aids us in leaving rather fast and go back into the mirage thing and back into the normal sea waters. Our plan is totally wrecked. We’re going to fail or I have doubts since we’re too easy going since we see a huge warship.  
  
  
Sanji points out another marine ship and I groan. “Not another one… Oh my god there is more……”  
  
  
My crew is also taken back from how many appeared. This can’t be happening. They just blocked us off from going back to Warship Island. Usopp orders Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy to go and I shake my head. “I’m going to come too. I’m feeling a little rusty,” I say with a small smirk on my lips.  
  
  
Sanji fanboys over this and vows to protect me as I get my bow and some arrows ready. This is going to be fun.  
  
  


~*~

Zoro smirks at me as we’re about ready to attack. “You sure you’re ready for this?” He asks.  
  
  
Oh he’s doubting me? Now that I think about it, they never really seen me attack. I smirk. “I’m beyond ready.” It’s true. I’ve been a bit bloodthirsty since I’ve let my home island. Sanji squeals from hearing my answer and I roll my eyes at him.  
  
  
Luffy is having the time of his life as the marines start shooting their cannons at us. I smile. I’m getting a bit edgy in anticipation. Luffy finally creates a bridge with his arm to one of the ships and Zoro, Sanji, and I quickly start running along it with grace.  
  
  
When we make it Zoro and I pause only to look back and have regret and fear written over it. Luffy flies into us before we could move. Zoro crushes me into the wall while Luffy is on top of Zoro. “Get the hell off of me!” I shout in slight pain.  
  
  
They do and Zoro yells at Luffy. Soon enough we’re surrounded by marines and I smirk wanting to see their blood. Zoro is going to cut the chains that block us in so he leaves the marines to us. I smile as I get a few arrows ready and aim in the chest or shoulder, giving mercy to them. If not, they’re dead.  
  
  
I smile seeing my arrows covered in blood as I retrieve them only to shoot them more. Sanji is cheering me on watching me in combat and I ignore him. Soon enough they’re all gone. “Good job (Name)! You’re better than I thought!” Luffy states.  
  
  
I giggle out a, “Thank you.”  
  
  
I stop giggling when I see the purple freak dude over by our ship. The others quickly notice as well and stay quiet as Luffy and Zoro argue. This fucker is so going to get it for taking Apis and the dragon. I am incredibly pissed.  
  
  
I stick close to the boys trying to work out a plan in my head. All of a sudden I hear this screeching noise. I wince and cover my ears digging myself into the nearest boy which happened to be Luffy. Many seconds passed before it stopped. I take my hands off my ears and look at the now flying fucking majestic dragon.  
  
  
I watch the scene with mixed emotions and stick with Sanji and Zoro once Luffy leaves to go check on the dragon. In moments, the dragon ends up calling even more amazing dragons and I’m left in awe!  
  
  
Sanji takes my hand when it’s time to leave. My only regret was not sending an arrow at that stupid ass marine leaders. Sanji leads me gently to the ship and somehow managed to make us not swim. Once we are on the ship, I watch as the dragon start circling around in the sky.  
  
  
I get chills as Nami explains to us the true meaning of the Sennenryu is literally thousand year dragon but she explains to us that, that isn’t how long they lived but instead the amount of time the Lost Island takes to resurface.  
  
  
I held in my tears as Apis started to wail like a baby. Usopp glances at me and smiles slightly. “You’re a cry baby too?”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Sure looks like it,” Zoro mutters, smirking like the asshole he is.  
  
  
I frown and wipe my eyes. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”  
  
  
I stop talking to them when I get this strange feeling in my gut. I nod at Zoro telling him to keep an eye at out before I leave and scout out the area. I’m sneaky and follow my gut and before I know it, I find a fucker, the purple fucker to be exact. He’s hiking up the rock and looks like he’s going to attack the commander.  
  
  
I get my bow and arrow ready. He attacks his ex-commander and I silently get ready to shoot. I need to be careful or this could backfire on me and badly. I take a deep breath as he speaks, “Then you all can die here. Starting with this sly little bitch!”  
  
  
My eyes widen as I feel a stinging pain on my body. His attacks fucking hurt like hell. I hold on tight to my weapon as the pain sinks in further. He smirks before attacking the others. When it’s silent he grabs me by my shirt and throws me down the cliff. Luffy who was cut already, easily catches me.  
  
  
He sets me down and states that he’s the one who’s going to take this jackass down. I don’t say a word because of the pain. It’ll pass soon. Sanji is the one who picks me up as we watch the mini fight that Luffy easily ends. Once the pain numbs I smile as the villagers come down. Apis’ grandpa comes down as well and offers us food and a story but Nami quickly rejects the idea. I’m assuming that’s why they were there for so fucking long when I first woke up on this island.  
  
  
Sanji helps me board the ship and I smile. “Thank you Sanji-kun.  
  
  
Once the sails are down I smile. “Goodbye Apis! We’ll miss you! Take care of yourself!”  
  
  
I started the goodbyes and everyone continues until the Going Merry is a few ways away from the island. Zoro and Usopp gather around me and start patching me up. Nami sighs. “You need to be careful (Name).”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know. I was just too caught up in the moment. Geez,” I say smiling like an idiot.  
  
  
Usopp snickers and Zoro rolls his eyes. Once they’re done I let out a laugh. “Thank you!”  
  
  
We should be back on our route the Grand Line! After a while of being pretty far away from the island, I see strange grey clouds. I frown and look at Nami.  
  
  
“We should be at the Grand Line soon right?” I ask Nami.  
  
  
She nods. “Yes. We are back on our original route so we should be there. There is a slight concern I have though."  
  
  
She gathers everyone into the kitchen before expressing her concern. “We have to literally go through a mountain route.”  
  
  
“Yeah about that. My dad said that he almost died going up there but that’s because they messed up on something. He mentioned something about being careful on the steering which they weren’t doing but they still managed.” I explain what was going through my head.  
  
  
She nods, and begins to explain the route then and why it is like that. Soon we are back outside and see the Red Line. It is pouring like crazy but I refused to wear a jacket due to how soaked it would get anyway. Nami though is prepared and just doesn’t want her actual clothes to get wet.  
  
  
I get excited as we draw near the entrance. They weren’t sure about it but Nami is and that’s enough for me. I hear a crash and pale dramatically as I ask the most dreaded question, “DID YOU JUST FUCKING BREAK THE HELM?!”  
  
  
I grab onto Nami as I had a mini heart attack before Luffy fixes the problem. Once he does and we successfully make it onto the currents I smile with glee and laugh with the others. “We made it!” I say.  
  
  
We are interrupted by the oddly fashioned purple guy but I have no worries. Nami easily catches him off guard with a stupid distraction but I didn’t think of anything so credit to her. I love the feeling of the sun and mist on my skin as we get above the clouds. I smile and take hold of Luffy’s hand.  
  
  
“This is exciting!” I laugh.  
  


I get a little more elated as well. My dad was here. He went the same path we did. He traveled these waters! This is beyond exciting!


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets kidnapped by my OC (who is important to the story line).

“I spoke too fucking soon! I am too young to die! What is wrong with the cruel world?!” I scream as I hold onto Nami, who is holding onto me like her life depended on it.

  
Which it completely does because there is a fucking huge ass whale in our way. Our idiots thought it was a mountain but no it’s a whale. Like why does life hate us?! Right as I’m about to accept our miserable fate with Nami, there is a loud sound that practically stops our ship.

  
Realization hits as Nami and I yell with the rest, “The canon?!”

  
Nami falls on top of me and do to this I can’t get up. As soon as Nami does get up though, we see Luffy standing and glaring menacing at the whale. “WHAT DID YOU GO AND BREAK MY FAVORITE SEAT FOR?!” He shouts before he punches the whale in the goddamn eye. I don't even know when the whale did that! This is too overwhelming!

  
I am literally crying. “LUFFY!!! WHY’D YOU DO THAT?” I shout and cry as I hold Nami again.

  
The eye looks down at us in a moment before letting out a groan and opening its mouth. I scream with the others and before I know it, everyone on the ship is eaten. Luffy isn’t. He pulled himself on the whale before it happened.

  
We go through a dark as tunnel and I’m crying. “Is this how we’re going to die? Eaten by a stupid whale as soon as we enter the Grand Line?! We didn’t even get a chance! Wait….. Does anyone else see that light or am I finally dying?” I ask all these questions.

  
“No. You’re not dying. I see it too. Unless we’re both dying together,” Usopp answers me.

  
“(Name), you’re an idiot.” That was fucking Zoro’s voice.

  
“And you’re a stupid ass marimo!” Sanji counters back defending me.

  
Nami doesn’t say a word but holds my hand. I feel my stomach drop and before I know it we’re all screaming once more. Light flashes us and I see that…. We’re in an ocean like stomach? I hit the deck board with my face once the ship lands.

  
We all don’t say anything for a good minute as we examine our surroundings. It could technically be considered a paradise if it wasn't a stomach of a whale. My eyes glue onto the only thing that is making me even more concerned. The house in the stomach that is floating like an island. I finally have the guts to speak up, “...So, what do you guys think of this?”

  
“What is there to think about? We clearly got eaten by a whale,” Sanji answers.

  
“Is this a dream?” Usopp asks.

  
Zoro replies completely serious, “Yes. Probably just a dream.”

  
“And the house on the island?” Nami asks as we all stare warily at it.

  
Zoro continues, “An illusion.”

  
“Ah… and this?” Nami asks quite calm as a fucking monster sea squid comes up in front of us.

  
There is complete silence before Usopp, Nami, and I scream for our lives. “A GIANT SQUID!!”

  
Before it could attack us or Zoro and Sanji can attack it, harpoons stab it. Nami and Usopp start whining and I’m in complete shock with this. “I still can’t believe we’re alive. Do you think mister stranger over there is friendly?” I ask.

  
We all stare at the stranger that had harpooned the whale, and is right in front of the house. He stares at us as he grabs the rope and pulls it in his house before coming outside. Sanji and the guy have an imitating stare contest only for the man to pull out a newspaper and sit on a lounging chair. DID HE REALLY DISMISS US LIKE THAT?

  
“SAY SOMETHING ASSHOLE!” Sanji shouts.

  
It is really fucking dramatic and hilarious as they talk to him. Zoro gets lectured and right as he was about to fix his mistake the old man cuts him off. I don’t say anything as we find out that we weren’t dreaming that we did get eaten by a whale and that we’re probably going to get digested soon.

  
I suddenly hear this weird nose that distracts me from their conversation. I look at the exit and the noise gets louder. My eyes widen as the door on the exit gets busted open and three figures come flying out screaming. One of them I recognize and I sweatdrop. “Luffy?”

  
This catches the others attention and we all watch him fly as he notices us before falling into the digestive acid. Once all three of them are saved the two strangers with code names end up trying to fucking kill the whale. I sigh and laugh lightly when Luffy hits them.

  
The old man, Crocus, invites us to his “house” in the stomach and starts to explain why the whale known as, Laboon, does what he does. The story immediately wrecks my heart. The poor whale has been waiting for his own nakama for years and they’re probably dead.

  
“Fifty years ago?!” I shout once he says that.

  
I have tears in my eyes. This poor whale. “(Name), you’re being a cry baby again,” Usopp murmurs.

  
“No I’m not!” I shout.

  
Everyone looks at each other before looking at me and waving their hand back and forth. “Yes you are.”

  
I pout as the man now leads us out of the whale. As soon as we are outside the whale, we start talking about it again and this time Usopp is the one close to tears. I frown as we hear more of the story. I don’t like this. This poor whale had endured fifty years of being stuck here do to his pirate group leaving him. He was only a baby back then and they haven't come back when they promised they would've. They surely have to be dead now.

  
“That is so unfair. Life is so unfair,” I frown.

  
The others just nod and we hear a screaming. I regretfully look at where it’s coming from and see Luffy is now on the whale with the mast….. From our own ship….. “STOP BREAKING OUR SHIP!” Usopp shouts.

  
He jabs it into the whale’s head where it was already bleeding. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” We all shout.

  
The whale then targets fucking Luffy. I sit back and watch the show on the ship with the others. I immediately break out smiling when I hear Luffy talk to the whale, telling the whale that they’re rivals now and Laboon’s new reason to live is to battle Luffy again in the future. Soon enough Luffy paints on the whale calling the painting the “Fight Promise” so Laboon doesn’t hurt himself anymore. I sit down beside Zoro on the ship, now satisfied that this situation is done with. I take note that he is awake.

  
“Do you know why those two strangers from earlier sound familiar? I mean it’s not just me, right?” I ask.

  
He smirks. “It’s not just you. They sound familiar to me too but I bet that’s because we both were in a similar line of work. It’ll come to us eventually.”

  
I sigh as I get comfortable next to and take a nap with him.

When I wake up, I am surprised by how snowy it is. To my surprise the two same strangers who were also in Laboon’s stomach are on the ship with us and from the looks of it, we are sailing. As I recall though, their names sound awfully familiar. I smirk as I realize what these two strangers are. They are with a company, whose name I can't remember because it really wasn't worth my time. I won’t say anything until the time is right, or until Zoro decides to speak. I look up and around before actually getting up and being swooned over by Sanji immediately.

  
He hands me some hot chocolate. “Here you go, my princess!~”

  
“Thank you…. But what’s going on?” I ask.

  
He sighs. “Luffy’s letting those two strangers, Miss Wednesday and Mr. Nine, tag along until we get to the next island. We also got a Log Pose that is supposed to be highly important and without we’ll probably die. Beside that, you look even more lovely.”

  
I smile and shake my head before handing the now empty cup of hot chocolate back to him. Almost on time too because the next thing I know is that everyone but motherfucking Zoro is helping and running around on the deck trying to help Nami navigate the ship.  


  
Everyone is on the deck practically dying. I haven’t been that tired in forever. Wow. I think I’m dying. I continue to lay on the deck even as everyone gets up and sees the island. I don’t get up until those two weirdos leave the ship. Once I do I hear Nami explain something that can change a lot of our decisions tragically.

  
The Log Pose will take minutes, hours, even days to set to the next island. That doesn’t sound very exciting. Especially from hearing how the Grand Line is dangerous. As we enter the island’s port we hear cheering.

  
I immediately tense and do not trust this island at all. I can feel Zoro’s aura as well. He’s hiding it very well. I stick close to him knowing I am probably bound to get hurt. They give us a small tour of the island before taking us to a cavern to celebrate. I stick close to Nami and Zoro knowing that they won’t let their guards down, hopefully not too much anyway.

  
I sadly end up taking part in the drinking contest which doesn’t go well for me. I end up falling down on the couch. I don’t pass out but I for sure give up on the contest. It looks like I’m out of it as well. I refuse to drink more but I do hold a cup at all times.

  
As soon as Zoro is out of the contest and it’s just Nami with a nun I decide to take a nap on Zoro as well. However, that nap is short lived when I feel Zoro move slightly. I immediately sit up still slightly tipsy.

  
“Whatcha doing?” I whisper.

  
He shakes his head at me. “Checking out the enemies.”

  
“The enemies?” I ask.

  
He scowls. “Yes. No town would be welcoming to pirates. They gave it away immediately. Wanna come with and get your thirst for blood quenched? It would do you well seeing how fucked you are.”

  
I pout. “I am not that fucked, bully.”

  
He shakes his head but takes my hand anyway. My bow and arrows are still on me and his swords on him as well. He stops when we’re at the window and he hears them talk. He immediately takes us to the roof instead sensing trouble.

  
I smile and the wind hits me and I feel a hella lot better already. I sigh as I look at Zoro and listen into their conversation. Apparently there is a Mr. 8 and a Miss Monday. This whole town is our enemy. Mr. 8 tells them that they need to capture us alive. I get my bow and arrow ready as Zoro speaks to them, “Hey. Sorry to interrupt… but could you let them sleep a little longer. They’re tired from this afternoon’s voyage.”

  
I smile and shake my head at that as more people come out. “You two should have been unconscious!” Mr. 8 states.

  
“No true swordsman, no matter what the circumstance, allows himself to be overwhelmed by a drink. I see what’s going on here. This is a nest of bounty hunters. You deceive merry pirates just as they’ve made it into the Grand Line… And then take them for all their worth. Looks like there’s roughly a hundred bounty hunters here. We’ll take you on… Baroque Works! Does that sound good (Name)?” He asks me, already having fun taunting them.

  
I laugh as I realize that’s what the organization is called. Totally worth not remembering their name. I was asked to join them long ago when I become infamous for my work in East Blue with the marines. I smirk at Zoro. “Yes, I am prepared to take these losers down.”

  
“HOW DID YOU KNOW THE ORGANIZATION'S NAME?!” They all shout in disbelief.

  
Zoro smirks wider. “A while back when I was still in this line of work, your organization sent a scout to talk with me. I refused of course. The members know nothing about each other, and call each other by code names. And of course, the Boss’ location and identity are a puzzle even to the members. A criminal organization that faithfully carries out its orders. Baroque Works. Was it supposed to be a secret?”

  
“This is surprising. Since you know our secret we have no choice but to eliminate you both,” Mr. 8 states.

  
I just have a matching smirk with Zoro. He takes my hand and as soon as the man says, “Get them.” He takes me and like magic we are practically down there with the bounty hunters without causing a scene. I split up with him wanting to get blood on my hands like he does. Once they notice us I smile and dodge their bullets, so they practically murder each other.

  
I disappear onto one of the buildings and just examine them. I wonder if I should get the others but then they might ruin the fun. Besides I like the night air. I spot Zoro hiding besides a building and decide to just watch the show. That is until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

  
I look up and spot the same hooded figure from East Blue. I narrow my eyes down and aim my arrow at them. They put their hands up in defense. “Who are you?” I ask harshly.

  
I don’t get an answer. Instead they use their hand and beckon me to go with them. I don’t. I remain still. I don’t know how long we remain that way but they don’t get impatient which surprises me. There is a bunch of yelling and ruckus all around us from Zoro but that doesn’t bother us.

  
“Are you one of them?” I ask this time softer.

  
They once again don’t answer me. “If you were you would have tried to foolishly take me out. So who are you? You’ve been following me since before Loguetown have you not?” I say asking more myself than the person who deems a threat to me.

  
They keep silent. I wonder if they cannot speak. I sigh as they take a step forward. I hesitate with keeping my weapon up, which soon proves to be my mistake for the person then quickly grabs my wrist and twists it making me drop my weapon.

  
They push me down on the roof and get on top of me, before taking a needle that has a liquid in it and injecting it into me rather fast. Soon I’m just like a rag doll as I can’t move but I am aware of what’s going on.

  
The person picks up my weapons and puts it on their back before picking me up as well. I grow tired but I can’t fall asleep. My heart is racing but I can’t move my body. The person jumps from the building and walks alongside the shadows of the buildings. They stop moving to eavesdrop on the bounty hunters and Zoro.

  
The bounty hunters are set on the idea that the marines made a mistake in the bounty and think that Zoro is the real captain for beating one of their own strong people. Soon they start to brag telling Zoro that the lowest number is the strongest. I hear the person grit their teeth as they let out a growl.

  
They slowly start walking out into the area revealing themselves. Soon the small group of bounty hunters stop talking and pale as they freeze. The person holding me speaks with venom and I can’t determine their gender for their voice can be of a man’s or a woman’s.

  
“Are you really boasting right now? Even I’m not that low and that’s exactly why I’m in his right hand crew and not in this stupid organization. Don’t underestimate any of them. You better finish the job or I’ll tell boss what you all said,” The person practically growls out as they hold me carefully.

  
They detangle my weapon from their back. “I won’t be needing this and neither will she. You may dispose of it when you are finished with all of them.”

  
I see Zoro’s worried face since he now realizes that I’m drugged. “I have to go with this beautiful luggage now. Stall him and all of them when they realize that she’s missing. I’ll be going now,” They say and start walking off with me.

  
That’s when the drug finally kicks in pretty good and I’m knocked out.


	12. Don't Trust a Crocodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Crocodile and he is giving off creepy vibes.

The crew made is successfully onto the ship, surprisingly with their luck. Sadly, there was a small inconvience with a dumbass who forgot that (Name) was even taken in the first place and no one realized it until they were on the ship and set sailing.  
  
  
“What?! What do you mean she’s missing? She was kidnapped?! You just realize this now?!” Nami screeches.  
  
  
Zoro groans and rubs the back of his neck in irritation. “No. Well, maybe, but either way she’s long gone by now. Vivi and the other idiots stalled me.”  
  
  
“Sorry!” Vivi weakly murmurs.  
  
  
Sanji and Usopp are in panic now as Nami frowns and thinks. “What are we going to do?”  
  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing you got away from your pursuers.”  
  
  
“Yeah it is.” Nami replies dismissing the new voice.  
  
  
“Well one thing is to make sure that the boat is steered correctly,” The voice adds.  
  
  
Nami clenches her teeth in frustration. “Yeah, yeah, the steering is already covered. You can count on me! …Luffy was that you?”  
  
  
Nami finally caught on and with dread she turns around only to meet the black haired stranger. “Nice ship,” She says.  
  
  
Nami and Vivi gasp as Zoro and Luffy look surprised to see her there. “What are you doing here Miss All-Sunday?!” Vivi asks.  
  
  
“Miss All-Sunday? Which number partner is she?!” Nami quickly asks.  
  
  
Vivi answers rather fast, “Mr. 0’s. The Boss’ partner. Only she knows his identity.”  
  
  
“Eh? Does she know where (Name) is then?!” Luffy asks glaring at the woman not sure if she’s a good or a bad guy.  
  
  
The woman smiles in a mysterious way, “(Name)? You mean the girl that was brought to Boss? She’s such a cutie. I wonder what he has in mind for her. He could be doing anything by now. They made it there a few hours ago.”  
  
  
Everyone glares at her now not liking the suggestive thought that is brought up. Vivi scowls. “No harm better come to her. She is their nakama and they will kill Crocodile if he does anything.”  
  
  
“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I’LL KILL HIM!” Sanji screams.  
  
  
“She’s like a sister to me,” Nami adds.  
  
  
Usopp frowns but shouts, “YEAH BESIDES, SHE’S NICER THAN NAMI SO WE NEED HER!”  
  
  
“Meh, she’s one of the only people I can really tolerate,” Zoro says with a yawn.  
  
  
“CROCODILE DUDE IS DEAD MEAT!! SANJI MAKE ME SOME FOOD TO PREPARE FOR THIS FIGHT!” Luffy yells.  
  
  
The lady laughs and tosses them an Eternal Pose but Luffy breaks it because he’s still highly upset at her for killing Vivi’s bodyguard Iragram. “I don’t hate people with high spirits. I do hope we meet again,” The lady says before leaving.  
  
  
Once she leaves Nami frowns and looks at Vivi. “Who exactly took (Name) in the first place?”  
  
  
“It was a hooded figure,” Zoro answers.  
  
  
Vivi winces. “Yeah… I forgot about them. I don’t know who it is. We call the hooded person the Boss’ twin because they are higher up than Miss All-Sunday. The Boss and The Twin, are awfully close and it seems that they know each other personally. The Twin knows the Boss’ identity and the Boss knows theirs. I’m sorry. That was the only mystery I couldn’t figure out in that organization. If it helps I at least know that Crocodile and the twin have been holding a high interest in your friend.”  
  
  
“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Nami says frowning.

"No, but it may help us," Sanji murmurs.  
  
  
Luffy regains his aura. “Well we shouldn’t worry. She’s in our crew for a reason. She’ll be fine and we’ll find her when we return Vivi back to her home.”

~*~

  
  
I wake ever so slowly. My mind and body are painfully numb. I blink to try to wake up more and gain my strength but it’s not doing me any good. I hear a hum and my face is turned. I see the hooded figure once more. Their hands are soft as they seem to be petting my face and hair.  
  
  
“Not so fast my pretty little thing. You won’t be able to move for another few hours and when you do and if you act badly, I’ll be forced to use that drug on you again. I don’t want to do that but I’ll be forced to. We’ll be where we need to be in quite a few hours my love. Okay?” They say softly and lovingly.  
  
  
I can’t say anything. They sigh softly to themselves before they grab my face harshly and pinch my cheeks with one hand, “You have no clue how frustrating it. I hate you so much but I can’t help to be absolutely in love with you. I’ve been stalking you for what seems to be like forever but was only for a few weeks. You see (Name). My boss, the only person I will ever listen to and disobey if I have to, is quite interested in you. It’s his interest that caught my fascination with you.”  
  
  
They pause and it’s obvious in their voice that they are scowling, “I will do my best to protect you from his evildoing but I can’t make any promises. He has high hopes for you. The only thing I can do is stay by your side through this even though you may be ungrateful at first, you will end up thankful and yearn for my presence when you’re with Crocodile.”  
  
  
Did they say what I think they said?! Crocodile?! AS IN A MOTHERFUCKING SHICHIBUKAI?! I’m going to die. This is it. At least I’m not going to die with my idiots... Though I definitely prefer that now. Why on earth does a Shichibukai want me?!  
  
  
“Try to rest up more, so we can leave. Right now we’re at a small hotel in the Alabasta Kingdom. We’ll be at one of the most loved cities, Rainbase, as soon as you recover your strength. I’m letting you off the hook here so if you do something I don’t like, my orders are to drug you again,” They explain.  
  
  
The person grabs a light blanket and places it on me before leaving the room. I can’t do much but do what they say and try to regain my strength and escape when I can.  
  
  
  
The next time I wake up I feel so tired but much more awake. I sit up slowly and let out a huge sigh. What am I going to do? I don’t even know where the hell Alabasta is. I remember that the stranger had an Eternal Pose that brought us to the island. That’s all I can remember from after they took me.  
  
  
The door slams open and I’m met with the hooded figure once more. They are frozen when they see me but then I hear them sigh. “You’re awake. It looks like you just woke up,” They state the obvious.  
  
  
I nod and rub my eyes as they let out a shaky breath. “Can you stand up?”  
  
  
I don’t say anything but wriggle my way off the bed. I feel the warm floorboard against my sock covered feet. I take note that I’m still in my clothes that I was kidnapped in. I sigh and stand up slowly only to tumble face first due to dizziness. Luckily the person catches me.  
  
  
“Looks like you’re still out of it eh? Well we can travel now.” They say softly holding me tightly to them.  
  
  
I groan and ask, “Wh... What’s your name?”  
  
  
“Just call me the letter V.”  
  
  
V. I don’t reply to that. Are they undercover or something? Why can’t I see them? I do not like this at all. V helps me out the door and I see a big fucking lizard with a saddle seat on it, which looks like its fit for royalty and has an umbrella. I glance around and notice how fucking hot it is and sandy it is.  
  
  
The kingdom of Alabasta is a desert island. That’s great. V helps me onto the seat and lays me down softly. They get on and pick up the reigns before snapping it onto the lizard. Before I realize it, the hot wind is blazing us but it feels nice. The lizard is going faster than any animal I have ever seen.  
  
  
I don’t recall how long it’s been since I was kidnapped and since we’ve left the hotel. All I really know is how spacey I fucking am and how much I hate it. I am getting more aware so I guess that’s a good thing. I sit up slightly when I see a lively city a few miles away.  
  
  
"How long has it been since… We’ve left Whiskey Peak?” I ask trying to think of the correct words and names.  
  
  
V takes a moment to answer, “About a day and a half. You know I have an Eternal Pose so that’s why we got here so fast and I had a fast animal to travel on. Assuming we do have a traitor on our hands your friends will most likely come to this island in a few days or a week. Not that, that matters. I’m afraid to say this but you’re stuck with us now.”  
  
  
They lie. I can feel their happiness in their voice. I frown though my eyes light up at the beauty of the city when we enter it. The first thing that catches my eye, is a large gold pyramid that seems to be a gold crocodile. Well, I wonder who that belongs to. I roll my eyes as I see that it’s called Rain Dinner’s.  
  
  
It looks famous. “Rain Dinner’s, is our base. It’s a famous attraction for tourists. It is a hotel, casino, and restaurant. I would mentally brace yourself,” V says helping me down. We got through the place with no problem and enter an elevator. Anyone who did take notice to us, immediately bowed down to V.  
  
  
V sighs as they wait until the elevator is empty. Once it is they pull out a key and put it in a secret thing in the elevator before pushing a few buttons. I feel slightly nauseous as the elevator sinks down low.  
  
  
The warm air in the elevator soon turns cold and I shiver slightly. The door opens and V pulls me along. We are greeted by many people until we reach a huge door. V enters without knocking and closes the door behind us.  
  
  
“You finally made it. Took you long enough,” A deep voice states.  
  
  
The room is dark, the only light coming from the windows showing the river outside. We are far underground. V chuckles lightly. “When have I ever disappointed you Aniki?”  
  
  
“We talked about this before. Do not call me Aniki. It is Sir or Crocodile to you,” He groans before pausing, “I see you brought her.”  
  
  
“Yes Aniki,” V says teasingly before the lights turn on. I flinch as the light meets my eye. That is before my eyes widen and I see the man whom a lot of people fear. Crocodile. I take note of a woman sitting down on a couch just in front of us. He looks me up and down without a word. I don’t say anything either.  
  
  
He nods and V pulls me along so that I am right beside him. “This is the Marine’s Dog?” He asks while smoking a cigar.  
  
  
I shake my head and slur out what I’m thinking, “No…. I never was their stupid dog. It was a beneficial relationship.”  
  
  
“What’s wrong with her?” He asks slowly.  
  
  
V replies, “I used the drug on her and its only now wearing off.”  
  
  
I groan softly as his hook of hand comes up and pulls me down by my shirt. He examines me. “V, go take some time to relax or something. I have some business to attend to and I need (Name) here to stay,” He says his voice full of authority.  
  
  
V hesitates before I’m assuming looking at me and leaving. Their hesitance told me to behave or I’ll regret it. We’ll see what I’ll do when I am normal. Crocodile gives me a blank look before pulling me onto his lap.  
  
  
“After I make an important call, you and I need to have a chat. Don’t make a peep or you’ll regret it,” He states emotionless before picking up a Den Den Mushi.  
  
  
Seeming to believe that I’ll be quiet, the man goes on about his business. He makes a call but what I don’t expect is to hear Sanji’s voice. He comments something about a shitty restaurant. Crocodile thinks it’s his man and tells him to knock his shit off.  
  
  
“It’s been days since I’ve given you your orders. What the hell is going on?” Crocodile asks.  
  
  
It’s silent and Crocodile sighs before pouring a drink. “What’s with the silence? Have you completed in killing Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats.”  
  
  
“Yes, mission accomplished.” So far Sanji is dong alright with pulling this off I guess. I sigh and freeze when I feel Crocodile’s hand upon my head. “You gave me a false report?” He asks Sanji.  
  
  
Sanji continues his act all the way through until Crocodile cuts him off. Once he hangs up he scowls. “Miss All-Sunday. Dispatch Mr. 2 to the route of Little Garden and Alabasta and have him dispose of Mr. 3.”  
  
  
I frown but don’t say anything. Sanji’s just lucky he was able to persuade Crocodile into thinking that he’s Mr. 3. Miss All-Sunday was just staring at me the whole time. She smiles and says something before leaving.  
  
  
I can feel this man’s horrible aura as it is just the two of us now. He sighs deeply as he turns me around his lap, so I am straddling him. I’m so tiny compared to him. “Now, I bet you can’t even imagine why someone like me is interested in someone as worthless as you,” He begins.  
  
  
I don’t say anything as I stare at the weird man. His black hair is gelled back it looks like and he has a scar on his face. It kind of reminds me of Luffy besides the fact that they look nothing fucking alike. His hook comes up to my face and lands on my lip. “You may speak child. I do not bite. Though I would watch your tongue with what you say to me.”  
  
  
“I am curious… Why exactly have you had V stalking me before I even stepped foot on the Grand Line?” I ask softly.  
  
  
He smirks slightly as his hook pets my hair gently. “For obvious reasons my dear. I had one of my worthless laborers ask you to join me and you declined it long ago. I wanted you to join me so bad especially hearing how talented you are from the marines. They used you. I want to use you. Now that you’re here I want to experiment on you with your… Rare familiar talent that has been passed down to you. That’s why I had V dispose of _your_ bow and arrows. You will be a great asset for me.”  
  
  
Familiar talent?  
  
  
“What if I decline?” I ask.  
  
  
His face falls and the room grows colder. “You won’t. Your crew is dead. You’ll succumb to me sooner or later for if you don’t, I’ll just have to torture you and brainwash you until you do agree.”


	13. My Flaming Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Ace and they form a special bond.

I haven’t felt this kind of fear in a long time. To be honest it feels kind of good because it keeps me grounded and now I will always have a reminder to never underestimate a Shichibukai since they have that title for a reason. I shiver just at the thought.  
  
  
It’s been just a few days since I’ve been here. I feel absolutely disgusting. One of my eyes are black and blue just like the rest of my body and my lip is busted. I have cuts that decorate my skin as well. To sum it all up, I feel like total shit and look like it.  
  
  
Crocodile has only taught me to fear and hate him with a passion, especially with his suggestive ideas. I haven’t ate or drank in the time I have been here. The only thing I could do is think, and I have a plan. He already thinks I’m weak so I just need to sell it. He should be visiting me in a few minutes as it should be quite early in the morning. It is his routine as I can tell.  
  
  
I just can’t step over the boundary line or he’ll use his devil fruit powers on me and that shit was horrible as hell. I am scarred for life because of this bitch. Luckily, he’s not the first one to do this to me. The first monster I have ever encountered was the murderer who took my family life from me.  
  
  
I hear the steel door open and I look up weakly. I hear him grunt as he enters the room. “Honestly, give up. You’re starting to look even more pathetic. It degrades your charm,” Crocodile states.  
  
  
Tears gather in my eyes making him smirk. He thinks that he’s broken me. I shakily speak up, “G-Go to hell….”  
  
  
Crocodile frowns. “So close. Maybe another beating will do?”  
  
  
I quiver my lip. My feelings are real in this whole act. I want him dead but I don’t want to piss him off. I feel two sharp pains in my backside before one sharp pain on my face. “Stop! Please stop! I-I accept.” I mutter weakly. It’s the first time I ever talked while he gave me a beating. I feel his large hand grab my neck and he pins me to the wall by my throat.  
  
  
I hold onto his wrist with both of my hands and his hook comes up to trace the outline of my face before he lets it rests on my lip. He just smirks down at me, “See? It wasn’t that hard now was it? I expect to see you all better tomorrow or when I need you. If you’re not, there will be more serious consequences. For today just heal up. I trust you aren’t stupid enough to try anything. Ha, like you could in your state.”  
  
  
He drops me and turns around walking. “You can take care of her now, V.”  
  
  
With that he leaves. Immediately, V rushes in and to the ground. They do not say a single word. Instead, they pick me up and take me straight to the elevator. They put their key in and push the button to go to the one of the top floors.  
  
  
Without a single word, they take me to their room, or that’s what I’m assuming it is. They set me down on their bed and look at me. “I told you to behave. Look what happened to you. He could’ve done worse… I supposed you learned your lesson now, haven’t you? I’ll be back to take care of your wounds. Just relax. I’ll talk to you more about this issue when I return,” They say shaking as they speak to me.  
  
  
They are really pissed off. As soon as they leave, I wait a minute and get up as the adrenaline pumps through me and forces me to rush out the door. I ignore the elevator and take the emergency fire escape stairs. This is my only chance to escape since I was able to fool them in thinking that I’m beyond weak. It feels like my body is on fire as the flight mode stays activated when I make it to the main floor. I’m careful not to be seen by anyone that is sure to recognize me.  
  
  
As soon as I’m outside I spot a couple on a lizard sightseeing. I recognize the type of lizard to be a fast one. With all my adrenaline I waste no time and jump onto the seat, pushing the couple off in the meantime. I grab the reins and slam them onto the lizard’s back. The lizard runs at full speed from my harsh hit.  
  
  
“Sorry. Please take me to the port. I think it was called Nanohana,” I beg to the lizard even if it can’t understand me.  
  
  
It seems like it does because the lizard runs faster but this time towards a direction. I ignore the heat, my wounds, hunger, and my thirst as I concentrate on only the destination. I cannot go back there. I refuse to. I will not be caught by V. They are sure to know I’m missing by now.  
  
  
It takes a long time. One full day and night before at the end of the new day I spot the city's lights. I see that it’s almost nightfall. The lizard skids to a stop as we are practically there. I get off in a rush but look behind me only to see something in the distance. To others it would look like a dot. To me, I know that is my pursuer.  
  
  
I thank the lizard and run into the city that is still quite packed with people. I run into many people but I don’t care, I need to make a lot of distance. Eventually, I get tired and the adrenaline seems to stop. I shake as I look for someone who could possibly help me and not turn me in.  
  
  
I continue running using the last of my energy but end up bumping into someone really hard. I end up on the ground with something on me. I open my eyes with fear, scared that V has caught up to me but instead it is a highly attractive man. It is kind of dark but I can make out what he looks like due to the city light.  
  
  
He has an orange hat on his head and black hair, which reminds me of Luffy’s from how messy it looked, but this man has his slightly longer. The man also has freckles and a tattoo on his arm. I had his backpack. I panic and throw the backpack at his face. “I’m sorry!” I say panicky.  
  
  
The man smiles. “It’s alright. Calm down, there is no harm done…”  
  
  
His smile ceases to be as he sees my battered face and body. His eyes then narrow down and I can hear someone running complaining how somebody just left a lizard be and someone with another lizard is looking for their owner. I freeze and my eyes widen. They caught up faster to me.  
  
  
I get up and beg softly pleading to the man with my eyes. “Help me.”  
  
  
He frowns before he casts his gaze to the side, catching something. “Watch where you’re going!” A lady snaps.  
  
  
I don’t hear a reply. Instead, I see a hooded figure in the crowd trying to spot me. The man must’ve realized that’s who I’m hiding from because he shields my body with his and shoves me into the clothes rack, pretending to look for something.  
  
  
As he continues to pretend, I spot V walking away. He remains in the position for a while before he finally talks to me. “Why are you hiding from them?”  
  
  
I don’t say anything. I look up and see that he really wants to know. He even was kind enough to help me. He notices when I hesitate and says, “Look I’m staying here for a few days. During my time I can stick with you and help you. Does that sound good?”  
  
  
“You would really help me more?” I ask softly.  
  
  
He nods. “Yeah, you look like you need it.”  
  
  
“Please.”  
  
  
He sends me a smile before telling me to stay put in between the clothes. He goes to find something for me to change into. Once he does he just brings it over since he’s technically in the store still. “Put this on and just leave those clothes there,” He orders.  
  
  
He turns around but is still in front of me. I don’t hesitate and strip so I can put the other clothing on. Once I do I feel a lot better already but the issue is this isn’t normal clothing. It’s dancer clothing for women…  
  
  
“Okay I’m done.”  
  
  
He turns around and immediately covers his nose, a blush on his face. “What?!” I ask embarrassed.  
  
  
He looks away for a moment and tries to regain his composure. “You’re cute. Well, I guess we figured out your disguise? We can pretend to be a couple. That way if we see that person that’s after you, we just have to pretend to be intimate so they can’t see you.”  
  
  
"Okay. That’s a good plan.”  
  
  
He takes my hand and scans around before pulling me out gently. He quickly wraps one of his arms around my waist and holds me close to him. I keep up with him as we walk. I am careful to hide my face into his side as we walk.  
  
  
“Where are we going to go?” I ask softly.  
  
  
“They had a little motel here for the tourists. It’s run down and looks like it will fall apart soon. Nobody uses it anymore well besides me, I’ve used it for a couple days now and it works fine. We’ll head there. It’s pretty secluded but also camouflages with the rest of the town,” He explains as he leads me down the street.  
  
  
We stay in a comfortable silence until we make it to an old looking building. It literally looks like it’s going to fall. He double checks the area before pulling me into the building. We go up a few flight of stairs before he stops and opens a door. He closes it behind him and sighs. My eyes widen as I see the mark on his back for the first time.  
  
  
I speak up immediately, “You’re in the Whitebeard's pirate crew?”  
  
  
“Yeah… Well, I guess we should do introductions first... Well, you know I’m in the Whitebeard Crew. I am the Second Commander Division, Portgas D. Ace,” He states looking at me.  
  
  
I nod and right as I’m about to speak, his head slants forward and his whole body is relaxed yet stiff. I grow confused. “Ace? Accccce?” I call out concerned.  
  
  
Did he just die on me? If this fucker died on me I’ll kill him in his ghost form as well! All of a sudden I hear a snore and I groan… What the actual fuck?  
  
  
I go and shake him and he wakes up slowly. “Eh? Oh it’s just you,” He yawns out.  
  
  
“What the actual fuck was that? I thought you died on me!” I shakily say.  
  
  
He laughs. “Sorry, I just have a bit of a sleeping problem. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, what were we talking about?”  
  
  
I shake my head and laugh lightly. “We were introducing ourselves Ace. I’m (Last Name) (First Name).”  
  
  
“Ah I remember! Okay so why are you all broken up? And why are you running away from that person?” He asks getting straight to the point.  
  
  
I sigh and decide to be truthful since he’s been truthful to me, “I was kidnapped by that hooded person from my crew. They took me to this island and the Shichibukai, Crocodile, wants me to join him in doing something evil. I didn’t want none of that so he beat me, he’s been beating me for a few days. I just want my nakama.”  
  
  
“I see, you’re a fellow pirate. Well, you got away luckily. Do you have any plans to get back to your crew? Maybe I can help?” Ace asks.  
  
  
I sweatdrop. “Ehhhhh probably not. I have no clue. And my captain is an idiot. They’ll come looking for me eventually. I just have to stay alive until then.”  
  
  
“Oh well in the meantime then maybe you can help me search for this pirate? His name is Monkey D. Luffy and he’s supposed to be on his way here soon hopefully,” Ace says as he hands me Luffy’s wanted poster.  
  
  
“AHHHHHH THAT’S MY CAPTAIN!!” I yell as I push the paper into his face.  
  
  
Ace pushes the paper away and looks at me completely serious. “Are you serious right now?”  
  
  
“Dead serious. This idiot is my captain,” I state also completely serious.  
  
  
A smile creeps up on his face and he lets out a laugh. “It must be fate that we were brought together then! We’ll stick together and look for this idiot!”  
  
  
With that said, we formed a special bond. A few days pass and all we’ve really been doing is asking if anyone has seen Luffy. Oh and acting like a couple since I’m still in disguise. So far it’s been working like a charm. That is until one day Ace and I are walking down a street and are offered a “Gold Apple”. Ace holds on tight to me as he rejects the person.  
  
  
I hear fascinated screaming from behind us as we keep walking. One of the screams sound girly and oddly familiar. I refuse to look back still being extremely cautious in case V is still around here. I place my hand on Ace’s chest to act more like a lovely couple as he asks this old woman if he’s seen Luffy.  
  
  
The women tells us to go check the restaurant as I hear more familiar voices. Maybe I’m just hearing things? “Well, I was getting hungry anyway. What about you Dear? Are you hungry?” He asks.  
  
  
I smile. “Yes.”  
  
  
“Oh, what a lovely couple. Have a good day!” The old woman says.  
  
  
We thank her before going down the street to the restaurant. I sigh as Ace picks a seat up by the owner of the place. “Give us your best food please,” He says politely.  
  
  
“Oh and your best sake,” I say politely as well.  
  
  
The man nods and converses with Ace and I for a good while before I get up. “I’ll be back. I’m going to the bathroom,” I inform Ace before leaving. I do my business before I look out the window. I thought I heard something but maybe it was my imagination again.  
  
  
I sigh as I get up and go back out. Only for everyone to be fucking far away as they can from Ace. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to him. “M-Miss get away from him. We’re sorry to say but your boyfriend is dead. We think he ate a Desert Strawberry,” Someone tries to explain.  
  
  
I laugh and shake my head. Before I can say anything, Ace wakes up. He looks around as a woman comes up to him and asks if he’s going to be okay but he grabs her clothes and wipes his face off. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”  
  
  
“YOU FELL ASLEEP?!”  
  
  
“A-As long as you’re fine then that’s good,” The owner stammers out.  
  
  
Before he can reply Ace falls asleep again. Everyone leaves pissed off and complains how nobody died. I shake my head and wake Ace up. He finishes eating and once he does he pulls out Luffy’s Wanted Poster to ask the owner about him. I freeze however, feeling the atmosphere turn cold.  
  
  
“I guess you don’t have a problem with eating out in public. Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace,” A familiar voice says.  
  
  
I turn around as people make mean but funny comments about Ace. The man is all grey and I remember him from Loguetown. He’s the one who fought Luffy. The man looks at me and smirks but continues to talk to Ace.  
  
  
“What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?” The man as I realize his name is Smoker, asks.  
  
  
Ace smirks and finally turns around and joins me in looking at him. “I am looking for my little brother and protecting this little lady.”  
  
  
“Well you and this traitorous “little lady” should come along with me because as long as I’m a marine and you’re a pirate,” Smoker starts but is cut off by Ace.

“What a stupid reason but if that’s all then shall we have some fun then?”  
  
  
I’m already ticked off and I lose it before they can. I stand up and am practically in the middle of Ace and Smoker and yell, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN TRAITOROUS?! I WAS NEVER ON THE MARINES’ SIDE!”  
  
  
Before he can answer me or Ace can join in, I see my life flash before my eyes. I hear a scream before I see Smoker get hit in the back and yell in pain before flying into me. I let out a scream as well, but more from a fucking heart attack as I feel a hard chest on my back and arms wrap around me and we fly through the fucking walls.  
  
  
After many fucking painful thuds and more injuries on my behalf, I feel a weight come off my front as Ace holds me tight to him. I lay on him in shock before my slight heart attack passes. I let out a deep breath as Ace sits me up so can sit up. “Are you okay (Name)?” He asks.  
  
  
I nod and stand up shakily. “Yeah. My heart flew out of my chest as my soul descended to hell but yeah I’m fine.”  
  
  
Ace growls and wipes off the debris on him before growling out, “Asshole… Who the hell did that?.... Jeez.”  
  
  
Ace gets up and grabs my hand and starts walking back to the restaurant ignoring Smoker. I hear him mutter more out, “What’s the big idea? Doing that to us.”  
  
  
He stops and we both look blankly at this poor family before bowing down and apologizing. “Our apologies, for disrupting your meal.”  
  
  
We stand back up and continue to the restaurant. When I get my hands on this fucker, I’m going to punch the shit out of him. Ace continues to complain but as soon as we are back at the poor new entrance to the restaurant Ace and I look at each other before looking at the idiot who did it. My dumbass Luffy.  
  
  
“Oi Luf-“ We started off before our heads are pushed down to the ground. My lip is definitely reopened by now for sure.  
  
  
As soon as Luffy and Smoker are out the door, Ace and I regain our composure and are running after them. I soon run out of breath and Ace easily picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before continuing to run.  
  
  
Ace stops yelling out for Luffy when we spot the marines chasing him and Smoker among them. Ace can luckily cut them off and he does. He jumps right in front of them setting me down as he shouts, “Kagerou!” I stand behind him as flames stop Smoker’s attack.  
  
  
Everyone goes silent and the only sound is from Ace’s flame flickering. “You again,” Smoker growls out.  
  
  
Ace smirks. “Give it up. You may be smoke, but I am fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless.”  
  
  
“Ace! It’s Ace!” Luffy says.  
  
  
It takes about a small moment before everyone looks at me and shouts, “(NAME)?!?”

“Sup.”


	14. Reunited with the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader connects with the crew but there may be some cautious feelings from her side.

“You ate a Devil’s Fruit?!” Luffy asks.

  
Ace smirks. “Yeah I ate the Mera-Mera (Flame-Flame) fruit. Anyway, we can’t talk like this. Go on, and I’ll catch up with ya.”

  
“Wait, what about (Name)?” Nami asks.

  
Ace smiles and says, “She can stay. I’ll take care of her.”

  
They nod and quickly run off. Well then. I didn’t even get to decide but okay. Ace looks at me and I go hide behind a rock so I don’t get hurt by being a witness of this amazing fight. “I don’t get it. Why’d you help Straw Hat?” Smoker asks.

  
Ace chuckles. “Having a younger brother who’s a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry.”

  
“Slow side? Psh… That’s being too nice,” I state.

  
Smoker continues, “What do you mean “younger brother”? That means… Move. Portgas D. Ace.”

  
“I don’t think so.”

  
His flames grow bigger and brighter almost blinding me. My eyes are wide in amazement. I can no longer see the actual fight from my side. Ace’s flames are blocking everything. However, practically an explosion happens as flames and smoke collides together. My face is sweating from the extra heat but I don’t dare move from away, I’m too fascinated with what is going on.

  
However my observing is interrupted when I feel hands harshly grab me and turn me around. I feel a very powerful slap that knocks me to the ground. I look up to see V. Their aura is terrifying and their hood only makes it worse since I can’t see their face. “What the fuck were you told? Crocodile told you there would be serious consequences. I don’t want you to deal with them but now I’m forced to make you go back and the consequences are dire,” V says their voice deadly.

  
I’m in shock with how much force they had used to strike me. As soon as V moves and takes something out of their hood I freeze. I can’t go back. In their hands is another needle that has the drug. “This one is different so don’t worry. It’ll just paralyze you for a few minutes up to many hours depending how much I use on you. I’m afraid I have to use a lot,” They say pinning me down and grabbing my neck to hold me still with one hand.

  
I feel a sharp pain as the needle is injected. I feel the strange fluid enter me only for it stop almost immediately. The bottle shatters in their hand, the liquid falling on me and the ground before drying up almost immediately. V is standing up with knives out. The drug worked almost immediately because I cannot move at all.

  
V stays oddly silent before growling, “Was that really necessary?”

  
“Yes. I said I would protect her, so I will.” I hear Ace’s voice come out strong.

  
V speaks with an even more deadly voice, “Portgas D. Ace, do you have any clue why you’re even protecting her? I won’t fight you because I know I will lose but I can’t allow you to take her.”

  
“Ah man, that must suck because my little brother is waiting on us. Besides, she belongs with them… What did you do to her?” Ace asks now finally realizing something was wrong with me. Good job man.

  
“She’s paralyzed. Sadly, I wasn’t able to do more damage. Now, I am on a schedule, I need to leave with her. Make this easy for the both of us. Besides, she is way more valuable to me than she is to you,” V says trying to make their point.

  
Ace scowls as his fist goes a lit. “Sorry but you’re wrong on that. If she’s my brother’s nakama then that automatically makes her my nakama too. She’s important to him so she’s important to me. I believe I made my point and I’m on a schedule too so we’ll see you hopefully never again.”

  
Just like that more fire appears and I don’t feel shit luckily since it’s practically in front of my face. I feel Ace pick me up and start running. In moments we are nowhere near that area. “Sorry about that (Name). Guess I should’ve done a better job.” Ace laughs as he runs with me.

  
Soon we come to a stop and I notice that we are on a rooftop. I can hear Luffy complain about the others and why he’s alone and I wish I can fucking smile or at least laugh at my dumbass. “Jeez, you don’t look like you’re even trying to escape,” Ace states.

  
While they catch up, I am left to die by myself on the fucking ground. Luffy hasn’t even noticed me. I question if I really do exist right now. This is annoying. Why on earth did I do to deserve to be treated like thin air? I apologize oh dear Gods or Goddesses.

  
“Hey is that (Name)?” Luffy asks.

  
Ace smiles. “Sure is! She and I have been close friends these past few days looking out for your dumbass!”

  
“Oh! (Name), we’ve been looking for you forever! I’m still going to kick Crocodile’s ass for you since your face is all gross!” Luffy states.

  
I’m going to kill him. Wow. I don’t say anything which causes Luffy to be confused. “What’s wrong with her?” He asks.

  
“She’s been drugged. Do you have a doctor that can probably fix that? Or fix her up? Her lip is busted again,” Ace says as he picks me up.

  
We end up starting to head to the harbor which gets postponed and I’m concerned as fuck for my safety but oh well. If I die, I won’t feel shit so that’s definitely a plus. After many attempts of someone trying to kill me since I can’t do shit about it, Ace and Luffy leave the area.

  
“Oh there’s the ocean!” Luffy shouts before running.

  
Ace laughs. “Do you see your ship?”

  
“Oh yeah!” Before I know it, Luffy wraps one arm tightly and securely around me before launching his other one at the fucking ship. Kill me. This is going to end up badly! I’m crying. I am literally crying as Luffy soars through the air and lands harshly on to the ship, letting go of me during the process.

  
“OH MY GOD!! SAVE (NAME)?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LUFFY?!” Nami and Usopp shout as they see the horrible ending to my life.

  
My poor rag doll body hits the rail really hard before falling into the ocean. Is this how I’m finally going to die? Thank you Gods and Goddesses, for letting me live this long with this crazy ass crew. I can only see the light as I go deeper into the ocean. I see a figure splash into the ocean before heading this face. Shit. I am going to be saved and I regret life. Fuck me.

  
I see Zoro swimming really fast as if his life depends on it, which it may if Nami sent him after me. He easily swoops me up and swims back fast up to the surface. When we’re up, I still can’t breathe, but Sanji immediately picks me up.

  
Once again though, my life is postponed as Luffy boasts about how he can beat Ace. “And just…. Who can you beat?” Ace says right on cue as he shows up.

  
“Oh Ace! These are my nakama I was telling you about!” Luffy states happily.

  
Ace nods and bows. “Oh, why hello everyone! I trust my little brother has been in your care! He has no manners, so he’ll probably end up burning your hands a few times…. I’ll entrust him to you!”

  
“Okay before anything else! Are we just going to ignore that (Name) is slowly dying and heading either towards the pits of hell or the light of heaven?” Usopp asks.

  
Thank you! You are my new fucking hero! Everyone stops talking and gathers around my dying body. “Oh yeah! (Name) is paralyzed guys!” Luffy laughs.

  
“THAT IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!!” Usopp, the blue chick, and Nami yell…. Along with a…. Raccoon dog thing?!

  
Sanji dramatically cries while holding me closer. “She could’ve died! My poor angel!”

  
“Wait, how did she get paralyzed?” The raccoon dog asks.

  
Nami frowns. “Yeah how did she? Oh by the way (Name), the reindeer is now in our crew and he’s our doctor. His name is Chopper. You also remember Miss Wednesday? Her name is Vivi, and she’s the princess of this country and we’re helping her out… Ace, how did you know (Name)?”

  
Okay. Thank you for fucking telling me this now! This is beyond frustrating. “I saved her from this hooded figure she was running away from. We’ve been friends since then and acting like a couple. Apparently she was kidnapped from you guys, if you didn’t notice, they gave her a drug. They told me that this drug paralyzed her and from the looks of it they really want (Name) back. I’d be careful if I were you guys. Oh yeah… Her lip is probably busted and a few wounds probably reopened,” Ace explains.

  
“GAHH!! SANJI GIVE HER CPR! THERE’S WATER IN HER LUNGS AND SHE’S NOT BREATHING!!” Chopper panics.

  
Well, that’s fucking great. I didn’t even notice I was dying or anything. Thank you for noticing after a lot of time. Sanji immediately does CPR on me and when I say that I mean he makes out with me to his heart’s content until Nami figures out that he’s not really helping me. It still worked though.

  
When Chopper says it is safe he takes a sample of my blood and figures out the drug pretty quickly. He gives me an antidote and I can start moving within minutes. “YOU ARE ALL FUCKING ASSHOLES!” I yell.

  
“She’s back,” Zoro mutters.

  
“You! I was kidnapped under your watch!” I state.

  
He scowls and turns his head away. It gets awkwardly quiet besides Luffy munching on something. “What happened to you?” Vivi asks.

  
“Crocodile tried to get me to join his crew. He still wants me in it. He beat me… To be honest guys. I am so happy to see you. I honestly thought I would never get out of there. I am honestly so scared of that man now. As for the hooded figure, their name is V. I don’t know who it is but they seem to have an obsession with me and I can guarantee they’ll try and get me back,” I explain.

  
Vivi’s eyes widen. “C-Crocodile wants you?! That’s bad news and so is the Twin. I didn’t know their name or code name was V but either way them going after you is bad too. V always gets what the Boss wants. Guys, we have to be on alert especially for (Name).”

  
All of them look at me with sadness while Ace, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji look beyond pissed off. “Tch. A man who dares lay a finger on you. He’s as good as dead.”

  
“Yeah and I thought you weren’t scared of anything. Guess we got to teach this guy a lesson,” Zoro growls out.

  
Nami makes me sit as Chopper fixes my face up. Luffy speaks quietly but deadly, “I am so going to kick Crocodile’s ass!”

  
“Thank you guys. On the bright side I met Ace and he’s the perfect gentleman!” I state.

  
Everyone nods and starts crying and speaking out random stuff, “T-This is totally unexpected.

  
I thought the guy Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk….

  
It’s a lie. Someone this polite can’t be Luffy’s brother.

  
He’s such a better person than his brother!

  
Brotherhood is a wonderful thing!

  
It doesn’t make sense! The sea’s a very mysterious place.”

  
“Now, now, everyone!” Vivi starts but is interrupted by the Baroque Works people.

  
Ace sighs and gets up. “I’ll clean them up.”

  
“Guys, I love him,” I state completely serious as he leaves to go manslaughter them. In seconds they are gone with just practically a flick of the wrist and flames coming out. Finally when he comes back we are back to sailing somewhat safely to wherever Vivi wanted to go.

  
I get to relax and enjoy the fact that I didn’t die surrounded by my idiots. Ignoring my sarcasm and bad thinking, they really did miss me. The look on their faces when they saw how battered I really was showed something. All of them have a new reason to hate Crocodile but this reason is more serious to them since I’m their nakama.

  
I smile at the thought. They really do care about me. I sigh as Zoro sits down beside me and hands me drinks. I think he feels sort of guilty but I don’t blame him. Even though I found out they totally forgot I was missing at one point. I roll my eyes as I eavesdrop on the conversation with Ace.

  
“I’m after Blackbeard. He used to be a subordinate of mine. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his nakama and fled the ship…. As the Commander, I have to find him and finish him off. The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba,” He states.

  
I get excited since this gets everyone’s attention. “That means you’re sticking with us for quite a while!” I state happily.

  
He smiles and looks at all of us before we do a cheer. This is exciting! We have three temporary crew members and I’m back with my family. I missed them and they missed me.


	15. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Christmas Special that has nothing to do with the story line!

I smile lightly seeing the snow island. It is my first snow island and I am excited. I giggle and shake my head lightly when I see Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky talk, all of them excited. They do a small dance from seeing the island.  
  
  
“Are you excited?” Brook asks seeing how there was a smile on my face.  
  
  
I laugh. “Yes. After all it is Christmas and it is a snow island!”  
  
  
“That is a good reason to be happy! Now seeing how it is Christmas, will you show me your panties?!” Brook asks.  
  
  
I laugh as I hear a thud. Nami has a tick mark on her head as Robin shows up behind her also amused by this. “Just because it is Christmas, doesn’t mean you can ask that!” Nami scolds.  
  
  
I smile until I feel something warm being placed on me. I look up and see Sanji do a cool pose. “A lady should not get a cold. So if you think you’re going to get one let me warm you up.”  
  
  
Another thud. I laugh as Sanji still has high spirits despite being hit by Nami. “Nami-San! Robin-San! I have your coats as well!” He states before placing them on them as well.  
  
  
Zoro tsks as he walks towards me. “Stupid Ero-Cook,” He mutters under his breath.  
  
  
I only continue to smile until we dock. Once we do I am actually the first to jump off the ship. “Hey (Name)! Wait for us!” Luffy laughs as an arm goes to wrap around my waist.  
  
  
I pout as the others catch up to us. “We all decided to stick together so no running off. It’s Christmas after all!” Chopper says happily.  
  
  
I smile. We walk to the town. The whole island is up in holiday cheer! “Luffy you can let go now.” I deadpan.  
  
  
He laughs. “Oh right! Hey (Name), if we find meat lets go eat some!”  
  
  
I nod and roll my eyes at my captain. There was so much holiday spirits in everyone that we all got a lot of free presents from the natives of the island. Of course Zoro or Sanji took it to the ship to open later. All the shops were opened and we went Christmas shopping for each other but I refused to let anyone by something for me.  
  
  
“Come on (Name), you bought us stuff. What do you want?!” Usopp asks desperate as the rest of them to buy me something.  
  
  
I smile and simply point to something. “Food?” Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper ask confused as they stare at the restaurant.  
  
  
They looked packed and I overheard the villagers talking about how this is the place to be on Christmas. I nod. “Yes. That’s all I want for Christmas. To spend time with you guys eating at that restaurant.”  
  
  
“Seems reasonable,” Nami states.  
  
  
Zoro scowls. “You’re just happy you don’t have to spend a lot of money on her.”  
  
  
I laugh as Nami denies it but we all know it is true. There is a line and some of the staff are organizing people into pairs. “You guys are pirates so you don’t know the rule. Everything is absolutely free because the price of admission is a kiss under the mistletoe,” One of the fancy staff members explain.  
  
  
“What now?” Usopp asks.  
  
  
The staff member laughs. “That’s it. It’s all about the holiday cheer! We don’t care how much you eat or drink here. We even have some shows. All there is to it is some holiday love under the mistletoe which is placed at the entrance.”  
  
  
“What’s a mistletoe?” Luffy asks confused.  
  
  
Robin answers, “There are actually a lot of romantic views on the Mistletoe, which is a plant, and how it came to be. There are many lovely stories but to be exact on it, it is seen to bring good luck to love and marriages in bonding. That’s why we kiss under the mistletoe. It’s also said to bring peace for the day.”  
  
  
Luffy stares as if he gets it and he hits his hands together. “So it’s a magic plant!”  
  
  
“Oi! How do you get that?! No Luffy, the mistletoe just brings good luck and love to the person you kiss underneath,” Usopp dumbs it down for him.  
  
  
Luffy nods this time excited as he really does get it. "Oh! So it is a magic plant!”  
  
  
“OI!” Most of the crew yells.  
  
  
I laugh at Nami suddenly grows serious. She doesn’t say anything as she hooks arms with Robin. The boys sweatdrop except for Luffy, Chopper, and I. I suddenly get it as the males in the group look at me not wanting to be paired up with each other.  
  
  
My eyes widen at the realization. “Robin! Nami! How cruel!”  
  
  
They just smile enjoying the fight that is about to go down. “OVER MY DEAD BODY THAT ANY OF YOU ARE GETTING THAT GODDESS BEFORE ME!” Sanji shouts as goes to reach me before the back of a sword stops his hand.  
  
  
“Oi, marimo. Get the hell out of my way.” Sanji sends a death glare at him.  
  
  
Zoro scowls. “I am not about to be paired up with another guy.”  
  
  
I am crying crocodile tears. “Chopper! Come here baby!”  
  
  
Chopper immediately starts to waddle over to me with determination but Usopp picks him up. “I’m sacrificing myself for you guys!”  
  
  
"...You just don’t want to lose to us and end up with one us,” Brook and Franky state.  
  
  
Usopp doesn’t even bother to lie. “Yeah you got that right! I rather be paired up with this reindeer monster!”  
  
  
“WHO’S THE MONSTER?!” Chopper shouts as he grows into his human form.  
  
  
Just as I am about to scold Usopp for making fun of my baby I feel one deadly aura behind me and a normal fighting one. I hesitantly look behind me only for the crocodile tears to grow so much bigger. Brook and Franky are in a fighting stance though they don’t seem to be that into it. However, I’m literally praying for myself at this point when I lay my eyes on Sanji and Zoro.  
  
  
Everything is about to go to hell and I’m not prepared to be the main victim here. Suddenly, before the big massacre can happen, two arms wrap around my waist securely. I look up genuinely confused as the others are. Luffy just wrapped his arms around me.  
  
  
He laughs. “I finally understood why they were fighting over you! I want you to be my partner for the mistletoe!”  
  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?! My face turns bright red at this as everyone but Sanji and Zoro laugh. “Well I am afraid the captain made up his mind Yohohoho! Franky, even though I prefer a beautiful lady such as (Name), will you be my partner if you don’t mind?” Brook asks.  
  
  
Franky nods. “SUPER! We got this figured out then.”  
  
  
I laugh as I realize that we are all in pairs now. Zoro and Sanji had put themselves together and now that they realize it, it looks as if they’ll kill someone on the spot if they mention it. I laugh lightly as we wait in line. I am hella nervous about this outcome though. I didn’t expect Luffy to do that!  
  
  
Robin and Nami kiss each other on the cheek first and go in. Chopper simply gives Usopp an Eskimo kiss which is fucking adorable and lucky since Usopp’s nose is long. Franky and Brook don’t give any fucks and peck each other full on. Sanji and Zoro give each other death stares. They’re not budging.  
  
  
I frown and give them my puppy eyes. “If you guys love me in any way you will do this for me.”  
  
  
As Zoro goes to protest Sanji immediately has heart in his eyes. “Anything for you (Name)-chwan! I’ll just block it out forever afterwards.”  
  
  
“Wait don’t listen to her you stupid Ero-cook!” Zoro says before he is cut off as Sanji’s lips actually meet Zoro’s full on.  
  
  
In a split second Sanji is passed out on the ground as Zoro looks at me and Sanji’s unmoving body. “If he is dead I’m going to kill him in the afterlife and then I’m going to kill you in your sleep (Name),” Zoro states and looks as if he has been truly to hell.  
  
  
Luffy laughs. “Whatever. I’m on (Name)’s side so you will lose! Anyway, come on (Name)! Our turn!”  
  
  
Before I can say anything Luffy pulls me with him underneath the mistletoe. Despite his goofy nature he seems happy and relaxed about this. I frown as my blush grows. How unfair. Luffy and I look up at the mistletoe and he slowly looks down at me.  
  
  
He gives me a cute smile before he leans in and we lock lips. My face is completely burning up at this point as it was actually sweet and gentle. Nothing like I would have expected from Luffy. He pulls away slowly and laughs. “How was that? Did I do it right?”  
  
  
“That was actually really smooth. I can’t believe he pulled that off,” Usopp mutters with the others who are watching this as if it were a soap opera.  
  
  
Sanji is completely revived and literally crying. “Unfair! I was supposed to be her prince!”  
  
  
“Hm? (Name)? Are you okay?” Luffy asks as he tilts his head.  
  
  
I gulp and nod as I hesitantly lock my eyes with his gaze, “Y-Yeah I’m fine. That was actually perfect Luffy.”  
  
  
“Good! Now this means we’ll have good luck and love between us!” Luffy laughs as he pulls me inside to fully join the others.  
  
  
The others are completely shocked at this and from how smooth that kiss was as am I. As I slowly recover from this new experience we sit at a table and enjoy the warm restaurant. Hot chocolate is brought to us along with alcohol and tons of food is set down at our table.  
  
  
We’re all having a grand time and I speak up making my family look at me. “Thank you. This is truly the best Christmas for me.”  
  
  
They look surprised at that but smile and of course do their best to make me feel better than I already do. They are truly my family. Luffy looks at me and hands me a piece of his meat. He laughs at my shocked face. “Merry Christmas (Name)!”  
  


Yes, this is the best Christmas ever.


	16. A Deal is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace leaves and the Reader is sad about it. The crew realizes she may have some bigger problems concerning Crocodile.

  
As soon as we set sail to where Vivi wants us to go, I’m immediately ordered, by our new and cute doctor Chopper to rest inside by Sanji. I oblige and rest by the table while Sanji makes us food which makes me happy. In the meantime, I do get to learn more about Luffy, Ace, and our doctor. I learned a lot and deepened the bond with Chopper and me.  
  
  
Once the ship is anchored Chopper ordered me again to stay on the ship so I watched the scene of Vivi giving her duck Carue a letter. Zoro and Ace are standing with me and Ace however states something funny that got me thinking. “I knew that Crocodile of the Shichibukai was in this kingdom… But who ever heard of a pirate trying to take over a kingdom. What a bad joke. A pirate trying to settle down in one place. There could be more to this kingdom that meets the eye. There must be a deeper ulterior motive.”  
  
  
Since this got me thinking I went back inside the kitchen. That would make a lot of sense since he tried to recruit me. He said he wanted to try and experiment with me. I shiver at the thought and ignore the fear I have when thinking about him.  
  
  
There’s a hand on my shoulder that disrupts my thoughts. I look up to see Vivi. She offers me a gentle smile. “I brought you some clothing. The dancing outfit you have on will burn your skin in the intense heat.” She says handing it to me.  
  
  
I smile and say, “Thank you.”  
  
  
Immediately, I go to change and when I come back to the kitchen Sanji looks at me and seems heartbroken since Nami and Vivi changed as well. “Not you too!”  
  
  
I smile and shake my head as Chopper walks outside with me. We’re getting ready to dock and before we do fucking Luffy manages to fight the native Kung Fu Dugongs and make them his disciples. I ignore it feeling odd about everything.  
  
  
Zoro suddenly comes up to me though. “I have your bow and arrows. I didn’t dare leave it behind so here you go. Also give me your arm.”  
  
  
I do as he says and he draws a blue X on my arm before wrapping it up with a bandage explaining the Devil Fruit powers of Mr. 2. “This is too show our friendship if anyone suspects each other in the slightest. Just rip off the bandage if asked to do so,” He says.  
  
  
I smile softly and thank him. I appreciate that he didn’t leave my precious weapon behind. He must’ve felt guilty for letting me slip through his fingers so easily and he actually thought of something smart! Proud of him.  
  
  
I let the others deal with the situation of Luffy and the Kung Fu Dugongs and before long we are starting our journey through the desert. I stick close to Ace and Zoro, their auras soothing my thoughts. I don’t know what is wrong with me but I barely notice the time pass. Because of this, I am shocked a little to see that we made it to a city, Erumalu, once known as the Green city, so to say. Vivi gives us a small history lesson on the “Dance Powder” before getting emotional because it is the whole start of this mess and who could blame her?  
  
  
This only added fuel to the burning fire of hatred we all felt towards Crocodile. I say nothing as we convince her to move along. We need to go to Yuba is what I’m understanding but that’s all I’m getting. I don’t know if the heat is getting to me or what.  
  


~*~

  
We continue to walk and it is literally killing most of us. Well me in general. I have no energy to argue with the others and I’m hanging on to Ace for life. He doesn’t mind but he’s been oddly quiet. The others are easily irritated except for Ace and Vivi which means a good show for me.  
  
  
Eventually we stop when it starts to get dark. We’re surrounded by some rocks and the temperature grows cold as the sun goes down. Soon enough I’m cuddling into Ace’s side since really I feel weird being back into the crew after the damage Crocodile has inflicted on me.  
  
  
The others were cuddled up as well. I watch Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, sleepily since they are so lively. I close my eyes for a bit and I assume the others finally think I’m asleep for Vivi comes up and whispers to Ace about Luffy.  
  
  
After that everyone grows quiet as Luffy suddenly has a concerned aura around him, surprising everyone. “Is she asleep Ace?” Luffy asks.  
  
  
I feel Ace glance at me before he nods his head. “She’s been glued to your side since we got her back. Ace, what exactly happened?” Nami asks the question everyone has been wondering.  
  
  
I can feel him scowl as he speaks seriously, “I do not know for sure. I found her all broken up and scared for her life. She escaped from Crocodile is what I understand and I just saved her. I guess you can call it fate since I was looking for you Luffy and she happened to be your nakama. I gave her that dancer costume and we acted like a couple so she can hide her face when we walked around in public. I don’t know but whatever happened to her wasn’t good. She may have been tortured. After all it is Crocodile who had her and from what I know he is aggressive when he wants something.”  
  
  
“You were there for her when we couldn’t be….” Sanji states taken back at the new found possible trust issue.  
  
  
Nami sighs. “She must’ve been so scared. She still has those injuries and bruises.”  
  
  
“Enough of that. What matters is that you guys have her back. You make everything right by kicking Crocodile’s ass and show him and the world that no one can mess with your family. After all she is a keeper,” Ace states.  
  
  
Luffy nods at his brother. He makes a promise. “He’s a dead man for hurting her. No one hurts my nakama and gets away with it.”  
  
  
Thankfully, the conversation turns back to normal and I snuggle into Ace more feeling bad that I made them feel guilty and worried about me. However, I also feel much loved by that conversation. My breathing gets deeper as I fall asleep finally.  
  


~*~

As we continue our journey through the desert and stupidly let our captain hold our stuff I am just practically a walking zombie. I just keep spacing out and it ain’t cool. I snap out of it when a hand lands on my shoulder. I look up and see Vivi smiling at me once again.  
  
  
She looks towards a camel that came out of nowhere and I see two of our idiots eating lizards. I grow confused and ask, “What the hell happened?”  
  
  
“YOU ZONED OUT THIS WHOLE TIME?!” Usopp and Chopper shout.  
  
  
I nod and Vivi just smiles as she answers me. “Luffy saved this camel and brought lizards and he, Zoro, and Sanji killed them. Nami named the camel Lashes and he only lets girls ride him. Do you want to ride him?”  
  
  
I shake my head. “No thanks. You should.”  
  
  
She nods understanding while the others frown at my small decision. In the end Sanji ended up carrying me and we lost Ace along the way. We make it to a ship and I don’t understand what Luffy did at all.  
  
  
“Chopper. Check (Name) out. Something is seriously wrong with her,” Sanji says loud enough for the rest of our crew to hear after Luffy and Vivi left with some Barbar Pirates.  
  
  
  
Immediately, Chopper reacts and starts to examine me. He frowns when he finds nothing. “She seems sick! She may be dehydrated but she’s not showing any symptoms?!” He says worried.  
  
  
“Is there anything we could do?” The captain of the Barbar Pirates asks.  
  
  
Chopper frowns. “I don’t think so. We’ll have to see if she gets worse I’m afraid.”  
  


~*~

  
I woke up in a slight pain. Somebody is holding me. “Ah. She’s awake.”  
  
  
“(Name)-Chwan!~” Sanji squeals.  
  
  
“Don’t worry. I was right. You were just dehydrated. You missed a lot of action with Luffy and stuff but nothing too serious,” Chopper states taking a glance at me.  
  
  
I nod and notice that Vivi and Nami are still on Lashes. From the looks of it nothing has changed as soon as Nami turned around she grew upset and Vivi shocked. That’s when I take my surroundings in and realize that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji just murdered a huge ass scorpion. Ace is of course holding me, so he found his way back. I really didn’t miss anything. I don’t know what happened but I’m too tired to want to know.  
  
  
We make a stop surrounded by rocks yet again and eat. I start feeling a lot better and before I know it I’m up and around on my feet fighting with Usopp and Luffy. That is until a piece of meat starts flying out of nowhere. I choose to ignore it since Luffy follows it and instead follow Ace when he gets up to check it out.  
  
  
The rest of crew follows as well and we find two little boys eating the piece of meat. They recognize Ace immediately and beg him to help find who I assume is their dad, Scorpion. Luckily, for us we didn’t have to do shit since he came out of nowhere with Luffy and demanded a fight he will lose. Luckily, he doesn’t get the chance to fight because the kids stop him and beg for them to go back home. Scorpion as well talks to Ace about Blackbeard and states that someone has at least seen him.  
  
  
They get ready to leave and Ace sighs. “Well, I should get going as well,” He says softly.  
  
  
We all turn at him and I frown. Ace has been my rock since he helped me. “Do you have to go?” Chopper asks.  
  
  
“Yeah. Since Scorpion lied about Blackbeard he at least said someone saw him West. I have no more business in Alabasta. Oh. Here you go Luffy,” Ace throws a small piece of paper at him.  
  
  
“Use that to find me. After all I worry about you. Take care of him for me guys. The next time we meet we’ll be top pirates,” He pauses and walks up to me hugging me and kisses my forehead, “Luffy take special care of this one. She’s family to me.”  
  
  
Luffy smiles and nods pulling me to his side to show Ace he understands. The goodbye is interrupted when Scorpion and his kids start to leave and yell goodbye as well. When we turn around to finish ours, Ace is already gone.  
  
  
“He’s really gone.” I whisper.  
  
  
The others nod and Luffy laughs, “We’ll see him again!”  
  
  
With that said we start back on our horrible warm journey through the desert.  
  


~*~

  
“I really hate you guys. You know that?” I ask softly as I hold onto Zoro.  
  
  
He mumbles and we both stop as Luffy finally wakes up. You see the dumbass started to hallucinate on this cactus and went bonkers so the crew sent Zoro to fix it and I followed him without telling the crew. So we are lost now. Forever if I have good luck.  
  
  
Luffy finally wakes up and Chopper puts him down. I lean into Chopper as Zoro explains to the dimwit how it’s his fault we’re lost. Chopper ends up carrying my pathetic form since I don’t do heat, even though he should be feeling worse than me. I block out his and Zoro’s pretty serious conversation about the meaning of life with the captain until I see Luffy get excited.  
  
  
I pale before the others and try to warn them before he shouts, “SHADE!”  
  
  
The next thing I know is that we’re flying through the desert and hit the rock while the other two land beside me and Chopper a bit far away. I sit up groaning. “Luffy, I’m going to fucking kill you,” I mutter before going to where Chopper is, that is until I realize I grow shorter with every step. I look behind me to see Zoro and Luffy missing and then suddenly I fall into the sand and land on Zoro underneath the earth.  
  
  
What the hell? “It’s beautiful but why is it down here?” I ask. All of us are done underground staring at Ancient Ruins. It truly is beautiful. I study the ancient writing letting the nice shade make me feel better again. However, I grow concerned on how the hell we’re going to get out of here.  
  
  
I look at Zoro and Chopper to see they’re thinking the same thing and my captain decided to be cruel and try to come back up where he and Zoro fell down from. However, he grows angry and ends up making the hole bigger as well as my heart attack.  
  
  
I realize he’s going to catapult his way up and I get on him with Zoro and Chopper, fully knowing I may die from this. I let out a scream as we end up flying out of the hole and more across the desert.  
  
  
“How are we going to land?” Chopper asks.  
  
  
Luffy laughs. “I don’t know!”  
  
  
“Come on!” I scream crying.  
  
  
Zoro groans. “I told you to give up with him!”  
  
  
I hang on tightly to Luffy as the ground gets closer to us and the next thing I feel is total complete pain in my body as well as another body on top of me. Luffy laughs as he smiles down at me. “You’re here and they’re over there!”  
  
  
“Luffy I think you murdered my soul!” I mutter out weakly.  
  
  
He laughs and picks me up taking me to the other two, who are injured as well. “May I remind you I am human compared to you and I think I may have broken everything in my body?” I ask as Luffy sets me down.  
  
  
Zoro and Chopper remain in the sand as Luffy laughs. That however is interrupted when we hear a hum of disapproval. “I hate how you injured my delicate little flower. It makes me want to hurt you. I am however impressed that you made it this far despite being lost.”  
  
  
I freeze and the three quickly look behind me. “Who are you?!” Luffy asks.  
  
  
“Have you not heard yet? I am V. I am (Name)’s lover. I have tracked her down to take her back to a very pissed off man. After he is done with her it will be my turn to be fully pissed off at her,” V states with venom.  
  
  
That’s how I know they’re serious. Zoro is on alert now and looks pissed. “You’re the bastard that took her in the first place!”  
  
  
“WHAT?! I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!” Luffy shouts now angered as well.  
  
  
Chopper pulls me back and I obey. V calmly speaks out again, “Sorry, I didn’t come all this way to anger you. That was not my intention. You see I have a proposal.”  
  
  
“We don’t want to hear it!” Luffy yells and tries to hit V.  
  
  
V simply grabs his arm and continues to speak calmly, “You do want to. It will save her in the long run.”  
  
  
“Luffy stop and listen,” Zoro says immediately interested.  
  
  
Hesitantly, Luffy listens which surprises me. He nods for V to continue. They do. “I know Crocodile better than anybody. I really don’t want (Name) to get hurt. You see I’m a bit bipolar so that outburst, I didn’t mean it. I want to protect her. Crocodile wants something the kingdom has and he also wants (Name) really badly due to her ability to hit anyone. He sees potential in her. I do not trust him with her at all. This is my proposal: Give her to me and I’ll protect her. If you beat Crocodile she’ll of course come back to you completely unharmed if you don’t beat him I’m fleeing the country with her.”  
  
  
I’m shocked at this. I don’t trust it one bit. I look at my captain as does Zoro and Chopper. Luffy looks at the stranger and then at me. He smiles. “Okay, it’s a deal. Don’t get too comfortable because I’m beating Crocodile’s ass!”  
  
  
“Wait Luffy! What if they’re lying?” Zoro asks.  
  
  
Luffy continues to smile. “Then I’ll beat them up too! Either way they care about (Name), so they’ll protect her. Ace wants (Name) safe so I’ll let it happen.”  
  
  
I frown. I’m not going to get a say in this. He has his mind set. V sighs. “We have a deal then.”  
  
  
Zoro is hesitant like me and Chopper is frowning at this. “Monkey D. Luffy, your crew is straight North over the hill. You’ll find them soon. I wish you luck. Come on (Name).” V says as they make some room on the lizard for me.  
  
  
I frown as I look at Luffy. He smiles and I hug him making him surprised. He knows I don’t like this idea immediately and he smiles returning my hug, “Don’t worry (Name). You’re a part of my crew so I’m not letting you go that easy!”  
  
  
“See you soon?” I ask.  
  
  
“Of course!”


	17. V is Who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally finds out who V is! Crocodile and Reader square up but Reader low-key loses.

I sigh softly as V holds me tightly. They’re enjoying this entirely. However, they let out a sigh as well, “You know, it is highly uncomfortable holding you like this. Why don’t you let me hold your weapons?”

“How about no? I don’t trust you. Where are we even going?” I ask softly.

V scoffs. “We’re going to the Rainbase. Your friends will be there eventually if they’re smart enough to change their plans.”

“Whose side are you on?” I ask irritated.

They chuckle. “Yours of course. However, I told your captain I would keep you safe which means I have to pretend that I’m still working with Crocodile. Of course, he doesn’t suspect me in the slightest. I’ve been his only true friend throughout the years. You of course easily changed that ever since I have been tasked with watching your progress in East Blue. Anyway, when we get there I’ll tell you anything you want if that means I can earn your trust.”

I roll my eyes. V is a disturbing love sick puppy. I sigh as I get comfortable, dying from the heat and wait until we get to the Rain Dinner’s.

I am so thankful when I see that familiar gold Crocodile pyramid. We go straight there. V sighs and their atmosphere turns serious. They have a harsh grip on my arm as they go straight to the elevator. V pushes the button to the top floor and they zoom to their room.

“Okay we’re here.” They sigh as they lock the door.

I scowl. “Take off your cloak.”

“Straight to the point, eh? Sadly no can do. I said I would only tell not show,” They state.

I am reminded of Nami and how she acts cute to get Sanji for her every beck and call so I mutter and pull on a sad look. “Looks like I can never trust or learn how to love you.”

Before I can even blink V pulls off their cloak so fast. My eyes go wide at the sight before me and a blush forms on my face. Oh my. They are actually beautiful. V smiles. “Like what you see? You’re the third person to be aware of what I look like. The first is my brother and his crew. I’m counting them as one and the second is Crocodile.”

“Wha... What is your real name?” I ask as I examine her appearance. (Here is what my darling looks like in my mind: [Velia 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/a3/da/c5a3da500061fb5cca5ba4cbdf0ad2db.jpg), [Velia 2](https://images8.alphacoders.com/686/686607.jpg) The last one is the main image I see of her.) 

She has gorgeous dark red hair and beautiful green eyes. She is literally like a goddess. “My real name is Velia. It is such a pleasure to finally show my true self to you my love,” She says flirtatiously.

I am actually surprised that someone that gorgeous has actually fallen for a pirate. “Are you a pirate as well?” I ask softly.

Velia nods. “Yes. I used to be in my brother’s crew until I got severely injured. Because of my injury I can no longer be as powerful as I was. I used to match my brother’s strength and the world’s greatest Swordsman.”

“Who’s your brother?” I ask my eyes narrowed.

She smiles. “Shanks, the Yonko. Captain of the Red Hair Pirates.”

“WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY?! YOU ARE AS POWERFUL AS HIM?” I scream.

She laughs. “Yes. Used to be anyway. My power was cut in half. That’s why I’m called the “Twin” here. I’m Shanks’ twin. That’s also why I feel something towards your captain. I met him that one time on his island. He has Shanks’ hat as their promise. That’s why I couldn’t fight his brother either.”

I’m dumbfounded at this information. This is too much. A Yonko’s sister has fallen in love with me and is extremely powerful. “What exactly is your power?” I ask feeling nervous to know.

Velia giggles. “Nothing too serious. I can still use all the Haki’s and I used to be a powerful swordsman but that was a part of my injury. I can’t lift up my right arm with a sword anymore. I got the injury from a horrible man named Blackbeard. He cut the arm I would use a sword with and all the nerves are messed up. That’s where I turned into focusing everything I know into medicine so I can turn medicine into a weapon and it works perfectly for me. I got depressed after my injury and left my brother’s crew to work on medicine and Crocodile found me a bit later.”

I sweatdrop. “That is still highly powerful! What’s your bounty? You so could’ve taken on Ace and my captain if you wanted too! You could even take on Crocodile!”

“My bounty is the same as my brother’s. I could’ve killed Ace and Luffy if I wanted too but I feel obligated to protect them instead. As for Crocodile, I could beat him I just don’t want too. I want to see how your captain will,” She explains her intentions.

She stands up and puts her cloak back on. “Well speaking of Crocodile, I have to tell him you’re here. I’ll tell him I personally punished you and that you will do whatever I say. I’ll tell you what happens in a bit.”

Velia walks out and locks the door behind her. I sigh. I can’t believe a highly powerful person is on my side. Again, this is too much. I lay down on her bed and wait.

Velia comes back and starts to pack a lot of things, without a single word. “So… What happened?” I ask not sure if I should’ve.

She sighs. “Crocodile wants me to go on ahead without him and make sure that his agents carry out the plans. Of course Darling, we are probably just going to sit back and watch. When you’re captain shows up that will determine our fate. If he wins, I keep my end of the deal, if he loses you’re coming with me to find my brother because Crocodile is an evil man and I will not leave you with him because he wants you and badly.”

Oh. That’s a lot. I sigh. “So we’re going to Vivi’s castle then?”

“Yeah, we get front row seats to watch everything.”

Once she’s done packing all of her shit she takes my hand and we walk outside. We’re stopped immediately by Miss All-Sunday. She smiles upon seeing us. “Hm? V, it seems odd that you would need that bag for this mission.”

“What do you want?” V growls out.

The lady smiles and I gasp, as I finally recognize her. She then looks at me surprised. “You’re bringing your little cutie along.”

She stated the obvious. This woman is Nico Robin. I saw her Wanted Poster a few years back. Her bounty is just a little bit lower than Crocodile’s. I believe at 79,000,000 beli. I’m not scared at all, just surprised. I really shouldn’t be when Velia one of the most powerful pirates is also here.

Velia scoffs. “Why wouldn’t I? We both know that Crocodile would do vile things to her when given the chance. I don’t want him to harm her at all.”

“A valid point. (Name), your captain is very fond of you. So is the rest of your crew. They seemed at a loss with you gone. I hope to witness your talent later,” With that said, Robin leaves.

Velia stays still for a moment before walking outside, her hand in mine. That was odd. Not as odd as when I see a fucking banana? Or Alligator? I don’t know but we board it. Velia lets out an audible sigh, “Time to take a shit ton of naps. I have some sake in the bag if you want some. This Banagator, should take us there within a few hours. It’s the second fastest animal we have. Crocodile seems like he wants me there immediately.”

~*~

I am bored out of my fucking mind. Velia and I are sitting on the roof of the castle. The rebellion started and I feel bad for Vivi. I wanted to go fight but Velia said, “Over my dead body.”

So here we are waiting for any action at the castle. There is a lot of sand blowing and I grow anxious because of it. Crocodile scares me with his power of his. I sigh as Velia hands me some water. I take it thanking her before I accidentally spill some.

I narrow my eyes as the sand that I was playing with suddenly sticks together like mud. Immediately a light bulb lights up in my head. Velia laughs. “I was wondering when you were going to figure it out!”

I pout. “It’s not fair that you are making me use my brain. But since I figured out this weakness can I let him have a taste of my talent since he wants it so bad?”

“Oh I love you so much! Of course. Do you want me to go get more water?” She asks standing up.

I nod and she leaves. I jump off the roof and land swiftly on my feet. All the soldiers are down at the gates defending. I sigh that is until I see blue hair come out of nowhere from the stairs along with soldiers. I smile as I greet Vivi.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

I smile. “Long story short, V is on my side. Which is your side of course. I’m going to help you the best I can!”

She smiles as tears fall down her face. “Thank you! I have to go! We’re going to blow up the palace!”

“I’ll stay here and stand guard.”

As soon as she leaves Velia comes with a bucket of water. I smile. “Thank you. I think I have it over here. You know my crew right? They have a blue X on their arm, covered by the bandages. Go help them if they need it please!”

“I can’t leave you though,” Velia protests.

I smile/ “What you don’t trust me? I put my trust in you so let me do my part here and help Vivi. You can say that this is also going to show trust with my crew.”

Hesitantly she leaves. I sigh as I keep an eye out for anyone at the gate and of course for Crocodile. I can’t wait for him to feel my talent for himself. I look down at the bow. I am always astonished when I realize that it belonged to my dad. He must’ve been incredible. I don’t know much about the history of him and the bow but I know that it was his favorite and only true weapon.

I nod as I feel a new profound power. I go over to a statue where the bucket of water and start placing a few arrows in it to soak. I sigh as the soldiers then start coming and placing explosives at almost every pillar of the castle and corner. Once everything was set in place Vivi looked slightly calmer.

I frown, feeling my throat tighten and dry up. She must be in so much pain. I’ll protect her the best I can. “Light them!” She orders.

Once they are lighted they go out immediately. All the soldiers fall down dead. I scowl knowing full well Crocodile is here. I slowly pick up the arrows and place them all on the bow. I haven’t used this many bows in a long time. It’s usually one but he wants to see my talent so I’m going with five.

“Now, how rude. We can’t have that. This is going to be my castle once we’re finished,” He states.

I can barely see him. I aim all the arrows at him but tilt the bow at an odd angle. He has a large build so this is going to be easy. A few drops of water land on the floor as I allow him to talk. “Now, it should be common sense. That I have to get rid of the royal family before I move in,” He smirks.

Oh how I hate that smirk. I can’t contain the anger I have and I let go of the string. The arrows fly and hit him successfully. One in his left arm, three in his chest, and the last one in his right arm. He looks truly shocked before all the attention is put on me.

“You stupid girl,” He says as blood comes out of his wounds. He pulls out the arrows. Nico Robin seems to be impressed with my work.

“You wanted to see my talent. I saw no other opportunity than protecting my friend.” I say loud and clear.

He appears on the ground level now with Robin and I now realize he’s holding the king. “Friend hm? In that case, I’ll be sure to kill you in front of her.” He then nods at Robin.

Arms appear on the ground and hold me in place. What…. The… Actual… Fuck… That is creepy as hell! Vivi is going to start to panic. I see it visibly. That’s not the bad thing though. The bad thing is when the fucker nails her father to the wall of the palace. Kozu, the Rebel Army’s leader appears and finally realizes that this whole thing is set up.

My eyes are wide with fear. I don’t know how I can do this. He ends up talking about “Pluton” and I have no clue what it is. I’m trying to find a way out of the arms I’m in. I’m suddenly then confused. Her hands are gone. I look at the woman to see her holding her hand to her chest. It’s bleeding.

More soldiers appear and within minutes they’re dead. I scowl. This is getting even more dangerous. Chaka, the leader of the soldiers turns into his zoan type and gives Vivi a chance to escape with Kozu and warn the armies.

“(Name)! Come on!” She screams for me.

I shake my head and grab another arrow before dipping it in water. “I said I would protect you. Do what you have to do.”

Her eyes widen but she nods and leaves. I shoot the arrow at Crocodile who doesn’t bother to dodge. He just looks at me and I feel the murderous aura around him. “You want to die now then? I should do it while Vivi is looking but just seeing you pisses me off,” He states.

Suddenly sand surrounds me and I’m in his grip. I feel the fear as when I was in that cell. He seems to notice and laugh. “Velia is sure to be pissed off at me but that’s fine. She doesn’t need you to be her weakness,” He laughs as he drops me to the ground.

His foot now placed on my stomach. “I wanted you. You had potential to be of great use to me. Now that you clearly don’t want to be on the winning side, I’ll kill you so no one can have that talent of yours. I’ll even use my favorite fatal attack just for you,” He states.

Everything starts to hurt as I feel his sand grind up against my skin in a painful way. It’s going fast. I’m in so much pain. He steps on me more before I don’t feel anything but the sand. I look up and see that I’m in air. He turned his sand into a sand tornado and I feel chunks of my skin being scraped off.

I don’t dare to call out for help as I feel the blood drip off of my skin. I can hear Vivi but I don’t know what she is saying. Everything is dizzy as I feel a painful impact on my back and the back of my head. It takes a long time for me to realize that I have fallen back to the ground. My whole body is in pain and it’s not like anything I have ever encountered. “(Name)! Father! No I can’t leave! I’ll kill you Crocodile!” She says her emotions so powerful.

I groan and turn on my stomach feeling my wounds scrape painfully against the ground. I wince as I open my eyes and focus to see that Crocodile is choking Vivi over the ledge. My eyes widen. I try the best I can to wiggle my way over there.

“Vivi!” I yell.

Crocodile cackles. “Looks like your friend isn’t dead yet. She should be. Well doesn’t matter because your ideals piss me off.”

With that, he drops her off the ledge. “VIVI!” I scream. I’m picked up by my throat. “You’re a fighter. Just like your captain…. Go join him in the afterlife!” He laughs before he’s about to throw me, but something catches his eye.

A bird in the sky. His eyes widen. “Impossible. Straw Hat?”

He walks back over the ledge with me in hand as he looks down. I smile when I see all my crew there. He scoffs before he throws me harshly down on the ground. Luffy flies up and hits him. I use all of my energy to get the hell out of there. I army crawl my way towards the stairs before I end up falling down the stairs. When I reach the bottom my crew stairs at me in shock.

“(Name)?! Are you okay? You have blood everywhere! Those were a lot of stairs!” I hear Usopp and Chopper freak out.

Someone holds me up and I see it is Sanji. “It looks like she lost too much blood! She can barely keep herself up!” Chopper states.

I cough. “Enough of that. You guys know about the bomb. We have to look for it.”

My eyes widen as Sanji and Zoro’s narrow down. We felt a presence. I push Sanji away from me and I immediately shoot arrows above Vivi taking down a large man. Zoro and Sanji stop the sword that would have hit her.

“We have to split up!” She states and leaves. The other do as well. I go on ignoring the pain and the fatigue that is building up.

Eventually I don’t find anything but instead am told by Marines to go to the clock tower. I don’t question and listen. Most of the crew is there not sure what is going on, so the feeling is mutual. Vivi is convinced the bomb is there and I frown. It’ll be too late by the time we go up there.

I space out from all the exhaustion and blood loss that is affecting my poor body and the next thing I know is that I’m on top of Usopp, and Chopper is on top of me and Vivi is on top of Chopper. I wince as I realize what just happened. Nami shoots her weapon at us and it hits Usopp’s in his sensitive manhood before exploding us up in the air. I'm going to safely assume he won't have children because of that. I use what little strength I have to push Chopper off before I start falling to the ground. I land harshly on Usopp, thankful for the cushion.

“Oi, Oi, get off of me. I’m injured too y’know,” He says in pain.

Sanji lands right beside us and he hits Usopp. “She is a lady though! Be a gentleman!”

Then Zoro lands beside us and Sanji helps me up. I groan as I look around. There is too much commotion that it is killing my head. Everyone is looking up at the tower now and I slowly look up missing most of it, but see that bird man, Pell a deity for the country, is carrying the bomb into the air.

Relief hits me now that he is sacrificing himself the war will have to stop. A bright light and a huge noise makes me fall to the floor along with Usopp. Everyone is in shock. I try to get up only to become quickly angered. Are you kidding me? The armies are getting back up to continue this stupid fight.

I look up at Vivi and hear her small strained, ragged voice calling out for them to stop. Tears gather in my eyes and I push myself up. This isn’t fair to her at all! I don’t care if I die at this point because I can literally feel Vivi’s pain and it is not okay. I push myself away from my nakama and start to pry Rebels or soldiers off of each other, getting hit and cut in the process.

This continues on for some time before I hear another crashing sound and see a figure up in the sky. My heart sinks as I realize it is Crocodile. I let out a smile and look at the others who were trying to stop the casualties as well.

I smile. “He finally won!”

I stumble over to Nami as a miracle for Alabasta happens. It starts to rain.


	18. Luffy was careful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is starting to show interest in the reader! Veila joins the crew temporarily.

Nami pulls me along even though I’m stumbling over myself. The others are as tired as I am. I don’t hear what they’re saying until there is a light bump on my head. I look up and see Zoro glancing at me and the others as well.

  
“Those wounds are from Crocodile right?” He asks softly.

  
I nod and he smiles. His voice is proud. “That means you faced him in our place.”

  
The others smile as well. I don’t get why they are smiling but I ignore it when I see a figure up ahead. It’s the King holding Luffy. I lean onto Sanji as they talk and as soon as Sanji and Nami convince the King and Vivi to talk to their people alone, I fall to the ground, no longer able to continue. I just need rest. I laugh lightly when I hear more thuds realizing that they all fell from exhaustion as well. Knowing that we did our part well and helped Vivi makes me feel better. I take this moment and let my mind and body rest.

  
“Oi, my princess is waking up!” Sanji whispers.

  
I hear a grunt. “You said that with Nami too. Do you have any shame, Ero-Cook?”

  
“Shut up both of you! She’s going to be weird about everything I bet,” Usopp states.

  
I open my eyes and sit up, immediately feeling pain. “Ow, that was a bad idea.” I mutter. I then stare at the crew and Vivi excluding Luffy. I tilt my head confused and they all let out a sigh of relief.

  
“You’re normal!” Chopper states happily.

  
My eye twitches as I ask, “What do you mean I’m normal?! What the hell were you guys’ expecting?!”

  
“You’re the last one up. Well except for Luffy. Anyway, it’s been two days since you were passed out. Vivi and Chopper have been attending you and Luffy. You had a high fever and your wounds were monstrous!” Nami says filling me in.

  
Zoro smirks. “Yeah they thought you were going to be acting weird after you faced Crocodile.”

  
“We’re proud of you for doing that!” Vivi says hugging me.

  
I smile. “T-Thanks I guess. I only did it to protect you, Vivi.”

  
Chopper freaks out when he sees me wince from the hug, “AH STOP!! SHE NEEDS TO REST MORE. WAIT ALL OF YOU DO STILL!”

  
“I can use a lot of painkillers please. I’ll be better by tomorrow I promise!” I give them a smile and a peace sign.

  
They laugh and nod at my determination. Chopper gives me some medicine and tea and I’m back out like a light.

“DON’T DO THAT TO HER YOU IDIOT!!” I hear three voices yell at the same time.

  
I then hear a crash as someone tackles another. I open my eyes and sit up feeling a lot better. Luffy is on the ground with Sanji and Zoro on top of him. Chopper beside them as if he were about to join the dog pile. “What the hell did I just miss?” I ask.

  
“I was just messing around. I wasn’t going to wake her but you guys already did,” Luffy states pouting as he is trying to push them off.

  
I laugh making them all stare at me. They were protecting my slumber which is great. “Oh are you feeling better? Can you walk?” Vivi asks.

  
I nod. “I’m hungry. Like hella hungry.”

  
Nami smiles. “They’ve been preparing food since Luffy woke up this morning. He’s been asleep for three days straight.”

  
Just then Luffy is by my side and he smiles as he places a hand on top of my head. He says, “You fought well against Crocodile! Vivi told me everything!”

  
I blush at the praise and nod. I stand up with ease compared to when I got injured. This feels wonderful to have my body in control again. We make our way to the dining hall and since it was a feast, everyone turned loud rather fast. We even had the serious guards have fun instead!

After dinner Vivi, Nami, and I went to the girl’s bath. It really was meant for royalty! I smile content as I sit relaxing in the water as Vivi washed Nami’s back. I just sit back relaxing in the hot water as the boys end up being perverts and spying on us. Nami and I sense that Vivi wants to come with us and join us but we don’t say anything, not wanting to pressure her.

  
After the bath Sanji blushes upon seeing Nami and I. “Both of your bodies were beautiful!”

  
“I also get money on behalf of (Name) since she was relaxing and ignored you guys’,” Nami states evilly before continuing, “Now I think we should leave tonight.”

  
“It would be appropriate,” Zoro states.

  
I nod as well. Guess we’re leaving then. What sealed the deal was the creepy Mr. 2 guy but now known as Bon Clay, that called us on a Den Den and said that he took our boat. Now we are in a hurry to make sure the Going Merry is safe and sound! When we leave however, I end up getting paired with Luffy since there was an odd number of us, due to me and the number of ducks the kingdom has. We started the journey back quiet but as soon as we are away from the kingdom, the crew is back to their normal loudness. I’m quiet the whole time thinking about Vivi. Nami said that she would give her twelve hours and gave her a location though we won’t be stopped. I’ll support her decision no matter what.

  
“(Name), (Name). Wake up.” I hear a voice call.

  
I frown and open my eyes. I see that I’m cuddling Luffy. He smiles at me and says in a soft voice, “You’re still recovering eh? That’s fine but the marines are here. You slept all night. Are you going to be fine?”

  
I nod my head. “Yeah. Sorry.”

  
He laughs before he says, “Don’t push yourself!”

  
I get off of him and blush realizing that we were sitting in an awkward position. I was laying on his lap holding onto him for dear life while he was gentle with holding me until I woke up. I shake my head as I hear Sanji call for me inside the kitchen. I go there enjoying the cold breeze the sea brought, along the way.

  
“There’s some medicine in it from Chopper. Y’know I haven’t seen the captain that serious about making sure no one woke you up.” He states as he hands me my food and a drink when I sit at the table.

  
I narrow my eyes. “What do you mean?”

  
“You passed out on the duck last night. When we made it to the ship he carried you and you wouldn’t let go so he sat outside on the deck all night with you. It just surprised us to see him that careful with you since y’know he’s usually an inconsiderate asshole,” Sanji laughs at that.

  
I laugh as well. “That sure does sound odd. Anyway, thanks for the food Sanji-kun!~”

  
He gains heart eyes before he starts cleaning the kitchen. The marines are slowly surrounding us since we’re out in the open, but we’re not panicking yet in the slightest. We do end up fighting a bunch of marines and Bon-Chan even sacrifices himself and his crew so we can make it to the location and wait for Vivi, and we do.

  
We have doubts that she will come when it reaches the time but she manages to get here and waves to us from the land. However, we frown when she speaks to us through the snail so her message can be heard throughout the land as well as for us. It’s her special goodbye to us. “I will remain here, but if there is a chance we see each other again someday…. Will you still call me your friend?” Her voice echoes out on the speaker.

  
As Luffy was about to answer, my eyes widen and Nami and I hit him to the ground. “We can’t reply Luffy! The Navy has noticed Vivi!” Nami states seriously.

  
I continue for her, “If we reply she’ll be connected to us and be considered a criminal. It will have to be a quiet departure!”

  
He nods and we let him up. He looks at all of us and we all face our backs towards Vivi and pull down are sleeves to show the X we had written days earlier on our arm. Once we set sail I go straight down under the ship to help Usopp patch up the holes. We hurry and make do since the marines chase us.

  
When we come up, it seems like we got away from the marines and Alabasta is no longer in sight. I frown. The next thing I know is that all of us but Zoro are hanging on the rails moaning. “Hey we got away from them. What’s with the moaning?” He asks getting annoyed.

  
“I miss her!” We all cry out at the same time are heads in-between the railings now.

  
He scowls. “Don’t be so whiny! If you miss her that badly you should’ve taken her by force!”

  
I gasp and growl at him, “You monster!”

  
The others call him names as well. He sighs and turns around but as he does the door to the storage room, which we were above opens. “Looks like we made it off that island.” A familiar voice calls out. All of us are shocked and hit our head on the rail.

  
“Yeah.” Zoro passes it off before he turns around with a sword out.

  
I stay still and just watch the woman, Nico Robin, as she interacts with the crew. She sighs and demands, “Let me join your crew.”

  
“WHAT?” Everyone says the only difference is Sanji who has heart eyes.

  
“You made me live when I had wanted to die. That’s your crime. I have no other reason or place to go,” She says staring Luffy down.

  
He nods. “I see! Okay! You’re not a bad person!”

  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S NOT A BAD PERSON?!” Usopp and Nami screech.

  
Luffy points at me. “Ask her as well! Either way this is our new crew member!”

  
They all sit down before me, except for Zoro and the woman, as if it was story time. I sigh but speak anyway, “She has done nothing bad to me. The only thing really that she has done was call me “Cutie” and that’s it.”

  
“If you need another reason or person to speak on my behalf why don’t you ask V? They’re sleeping in the room I came out of,” Robin says smiling.

  
A tick mark grows on my head. I complete forgot about her! Everyone is on alert from hearing that name. I open the door and it’s true. Velia is sleeping on the ground with her cloak on. I pull her by the leg and drag her out.

  
She wakes up from that. “Oh if it isn’t my true love! Waking me up! It must be fate!”

  
“Oi. I don’t know who you are but (Name)-chwan is my true love!” Sanji says growing serious and angry.

  
I sigh and before I can say anything Luffy yells at her, “You didn’t hold your end of the deal! (Name) got injured!”

  
Zoro holds onto Luffy as he speaks, “It is rather odd that you didn’t take (Name) like you said you would.”

  
Velia laughs and pulls off her hood. Immediately, Sanji is love-struck and Luffy is in shock. “Hiya Luffy! Did you miss me?” Velia asks.

  
Before anyone else can interrupt me I speak loud and clear, “Before anyone freaks out, this is Velia. Shanks, the Yonko’s twin. She joined Crocodile to further her studies in medicine. She is absolutely in love with me and it freaks me out!”

  
That last part of the goal of my little speech. Luffy is dumbstruck. “I-Is it really you?! Why aren’t you with Shanks?”

  
“I left his crew years ago because of an injury. I suffered depression because of it. I was a great swordsman but now I can’t even lift a sword. Is it alright if I stick with you guys until the next island? Once there I’m going out to look for my brother,” Velia says softly.

  
“Did you know my dad?!” Usopp cuts in now a fan of Velia.

  
She smiles. “Yeah you’re Yasopp’s kid! He is my best friend!”

  
“WOW SO COOL!” Luffy and Usopp fangirl.

  
Zoro finally asks, “You were a swordsman? What injury made you quit?”

  
“An injury made by a man who goes by “Blackbeard”. He made a deep cut in my arm that the nerves are messed up. I’m lucky that I can still use my arm. I was as powerful as my brother and the world’s greatest swordsman, Mihawk,” She says.

  
Nami questions her next. “What deal did you make with Luffy earlier? And why are you supposedly in love with (Name)?”

  
“The deal doesn’t matter anymore since Luffy knows it’s me. I left her to watch the fight Luffy and Crocodile has in the tombs. My bad. I’m in love with this little duckling because she is amazing. There is no real reason just the reason of love!” Velia says laughing.

  
I sigh and demand, “Speak on behalf of Robin now.”

  
“Oh yeah. She’s pretty chill I like her a lot more now that I got to know her!” Velia smiles.

  
Luffy then answers her question, “Yes, you may stay with us! Show us some cool tricks!”

  
Oh my god. I am screwed? Or I have a female version of Sanji? Either way she is cool but come on! Robin seem cool as well. I guess that means we officially have one crew member and a temporary one.


	19. A Marriage and a Confession(s)?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter with a few (non-important) Ocs! 
> 
> Luffy makes an announcement.

This is irritating as hell. Somehow this feels like Deja-vu but not really. Maybe I could’ve foreseen it or something? Either way I’m clueless on how to get out of this. If I wake any of them up it could end up in misunderstood bloodlust or some shit like that and I am the only one who will end up severely or fatally injured.

  
I groan as I lose feeling in my arm from it being used as a pillow by Sanji. My midsection is being cuddled by Luffy and somehow the worst is the person who is burying their face in my neck. Velia. I still don’t understand how I ended up sleeping in the boy’s room along with Velia. It just happened.

  
I sigh as my eye starts twitching when I hear Sanji giggle in his sleep and mumble, “Oh my dear (Name)!~”

  
Velia must’ve sensed something in her sleeping state as well because she groaned and started to whimper in her sleep into my neck. “Come with me, my dear princess!” She mumbled into my neck before placing a kiss on it.

  
I arch my back as I get goosebumps everywhere not liking this at all. Luffy’s face looks angered before he buries his face in my stomach and drools onto my clothes as he sleep talks as well, “No… She’s my nakama! She’s going to be my queen once I’m King!”

  
My eyes widen as my face grows warm from this statement. Luffy had confessed in his sleep. I obviously heard that wrong! After all it is Luffy. I hear a snicker in the room and my eye twitches as I ask in a whisper, “How long have you been enjoying seeing me suffer?”

  
“The whole time (Name). I do not know what to make of what the captain said,” Zoro states finally getting up.

  
The atmosphere around me grows deadlier by the second. “You are a jerk. Pretend you heard nothing because that’s what I’m going to do! So Zoro, help me out of this mess!”

  
“What do I get in return?” He asks smirking evilly.

  
I smirk as well deciding to guilt trip him to see if he still feels guilty. “I see how it is. Of course you would leave me with them. You let Velia take me what was it, a few weeks ago? A month ago now? Either way you let them take me. I understand how you feel,” I mutter out softly.

  
In a split second I feel cold air on my body since the three idiots were no longer cuddling me. I look at Zoro who was scowling at me and I thank him. He’s about to go outside but I grab his hand and quickly point at our three idiots. Velia and Sanji we’re cuddling close to each other, Velia now burying her face in his neck and Luffy was scrunched in the middle.

  
I quickly grab Usopp’s camera and take a few photos that Velia will hate and Sanji will love. I snicker putting the camera back and the photos beside it. “You done?” Zoro asks raising his eyebrow at me.

  
I smile at him and nod. I hook his arm with mine making him tense but walk outside. It’s chilly out so I stick close to Zoro. So everyone else was asleep but us. I sigh as he continues to walk until we are on the upper deck where Luffy’s precious seat is, the Going Merry’s head.

  
“Since we’re out here and alone, can… We talk?” I ask hesitating.

  
He frowns from my hesitation but nods his head yes. He sits down as do I and keeps his gaze on me knowing that I am serious now. “I am sorry for pulling the guilt trip card. I really wanted out of there and I was curious to see if you still felt bad to be honest,” I state.

  
Before he can say anything I continue, “I want to make it perfectly clear Zoro. It wasn’t your fault that I was kidnapped. It wasn’t anyone’s. Though… I should tell you I am not over it. Over what Crocodile did to me. Sure, it made me stronger but it scares me to know that I could be so vulnerable. I guess that I’m more scared that if something like that happens again I won’t ever see you guys because of how weak I am.”

  
He growls at me. “Tch. You’re honestly stupid (Name). You are so much stronger now. Even if you are weak, you have us. How many times do we have to say it? We are your family and we will always come after you or help you when you need it. Ignore your fears because none of us are going to let that happen again. It was different without you there with us and we didn’t like it. We need you too baka so depend on us,” He finishes before lightly punching me on my head.

  
I smile and laugh lightly as tears make their way down my face. I hug Zoro and surprisingly he lets me do so. He wraps an arm around me to make me more comfortable and sighs since he knows that this is going to be a long night.

  
“Why the… Actual fuck are... They... like that?" A voice clearly feminine and upset speaks out loud.

  
There is a sound of disapproval. “They’re always like that. This time however it looks intimate if I do say so myself. I don’t like it one bit.”

  
“(NAME)! WAKE UP THERE'S AN ISLAND!” Luffy’s loud voice states.

  
I feel Zoro twitch and I know he’s awake, he’s just waiting for me to wake up as well. I smile and open my eyes staring at a pissed off Velia and Sanji. They’re glaring at Zoro. “My Darling, it seems that you left me last night! I had a wonderful dream about us and how we left to go join Shanks’ crew together!” Velia says, as she pulls me up and hits Zoro on the head in one swift movement.

  
I hear him groan and growl as he gets up. Sanji looks at me happily. “Yeah! I had a dream about you too (Name)-chwan! It was absolute pure bliss!”

  
“Huh? Cool! I had a dream about (Name) and meat.” Luffy states laughing!

  
I blush at his innocent mind knowing it is way better than Sanji’s and Velia’s. Zoro lets out a snicker and I give him a glare along with the other two (their reason is obviously different). He just grunts and leaves. I sigh as Nami calls for us out on the deck.

  
The island looks highly sophisticated already. There is a grand castle surrounded by a city. It’s a rather big island. I smile as I really want to go explore for once. As soon as the ship was anchored I jumped off of it and Nami scolds me, “Do not turn into our captain!”

  
“Come on my dear (Name)! Let’s run away together forever,” Velia says giving me a cute ass smile.

  
Sanji appears between us glaring at Velia. I was shocked he could actually glare at a female. “Oi. You may be one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, but I consider you a threat to my love life with (Name)-chwan. What are your intentions with her?” He asks as he lights a cigarette.

  
The atmosphere turned serious and the crew immediately surrounded us sensing a fight. “Your love life with (Name)? You have big goals Mr. Chef. I’m the one who is going to have a love life with her. As for my intentions, they are the same as yours. Treasure her like a Goddess until she dies and of course if I’m lucky we’ll be able to warm each other up during the cold nights of traveling together and then we’ll have a wedding after my brother approves of her,” Velia answers with a smirk.

  
I shiver. I don’t want either? Sanji scowls. “I can’t allow that. You may be the first female I’ve been tempted to fight. I love you Velia but I simply love my female crew mates a hella lot more.”

  
Before they can say more Luffy tackles Velia. “YOU AREN’T TAKING MY NAKAMA!”

  
The next thing me, and the sane members of the crew can understand is that the three end up fighting. I groan, “I’m going to go ahead.”

  
“We’ll come along. Those three will cool off soon anyway,” Nami states scowling at them.

  
Immediately we start walking ignoring the three idiots who apparently want my attention, except for Luffy. I am walking besides Robin and it’s the first time that we’ve actually talked since we’ve been sailing. We make some small chat but it turned into deeper discussions and we created a bond within that talk.

  
I soon halt as I get a funny feeling. I look at Zoro and Robin and they just shrug. Maybe I’m too tense? Either way the island turns out to be really lively and beautiful as well. As I’m walking I accidentally bump into a little girl. She has bright blue eyes and bright pink hair. I take note that there is a bruise on her face.

  
At first she is scared but then she looks at me in awe. “You’re really pretty Miss!” She states.

  
I smile. “Thank you. You are beautiful as well! Are you hurt?”

  
She blushes and struggles to speak as she then realizes that I have friends. “G-Gah! More people!”

  
I narrow my eyes down at her before she takes my hand and runs off. “I’ll catch up to you in a bit!” I call back to them.

  
The girl runs until we are in a secluded area. “S-Sorry, I’m not supposed to be outside! And yeah I accidentally got hit. My family is going to kill me! You see my brother is a bit over-protective and will literally kill the other kids who did this to me. Can you please take the blame?! It’s just that you are so pretty that he can’t hurt you!” She begs.

  
I frown. “I guess I could but what is your name?”

  
“Leli Calanthe. What about you Miss?” Leli asks excited.

  
I smile. “(Name).”

As Leli was walking me to her home, which was taking a long ass time, arms wrap around my waist. Leli is as startled as I am. “(Name), I found you first! That stupid chef doesn’t know how strong our love is!” Velia states happy.

  
I sigh as she then glares at the little girl, “Sorry Girly but I have to take my lover back now. Her crew is waiting for them.”

  
Without another word Velia picks me up with ease and hides us behind a building. I frown at her confused. “What’s going on?”

  
“Sorry about that. I overheard something weird. Sanji and I did anyway. We continued to fight over you and had a bet that whoever could protect you first wins your love,” She states.

  
I frown as she stops when she deems that it is safe. We are in the forest of the island surrounded by beautiful green plants and colorful flowers. “What do you mean protect?” I ask confused.

  
Velia then grows serious, “Sanji, Luffy, and I overheard guards talking. They seem to be working for the royal family living here. I don’t know how they know about you but apparently the royal family is interested in you now. That girl was a part of a plan to get you to the castle I think, but the girl didn’t know it herself.”

  
My eyes narrow down. What business do these people have with me? “Anyway, yeah so we are here to protect you my darling. Well I am. That stupid cook doesn’t seem to be that serious if he couldn’t find you first… However, I am highly curious as to why Luffy was so serious about you as well. It was odd coming from him,” Velia states.

  
I frown. “What do you mean?”

  
“He seems to care about you more than his others nakama which is weird coming from him. I don’t think he realizes it but he likes you,” Velia states smirking.

  
I frown deeper. “No way.”

  
Before we can continue this discussion, I hear footsteps running and before I know it Velia is pushed away from me and I am pulled into Sanji’s arms. “My love! Fuck what she said, I found you first!” Sanji states hearts coming out of eyes and ears.

  
I am literally shocked he can push a female. “Dude, what happened to you loving Velia?” I ask in shock.

  
“I do love her. But I love you more. Along with Nami and Robin. She is a threat a highly hot threat,” Sanji states as he stares at her with his heart eyes.

  
Never mind. He is perfectly fine. I sigh and shake my head when Velia gets up. “So what’s the plan then?” I ask.

  
“We’re going back to the ship. I’ll stay with you guys until the Log Pose locks on the next island then I will stay here and go find my brother,” Velia says softly, seeming to be in a daze when she thought of her twin.

  
Sanji states, “I’ll miss you, my lovely rival. But yeah, we already told the others. They should be back at the ship now along with Luffy.”

  
I nod and we start heading back down the hill. It was quiet. Too quiet. My gut was right. Out of nowhere, a bunch of men dressed in black started to attack. Velia and Sanji immediately defend themselves since the men didn’t target me.

  
I narrow my eyes at this and am about to reach for my bow when one big arm pulls me up off the ground and throws me over the shoulder. Sanji and Velia realize their mistake and turn their anger towards the man holding me.

  
“Hold them off,” The stranger orders the men attacking.

  
Without another word we are immediately in the castle. “What the hell?! How’d you do that?” I shout.

  
He doesn’t say anything as I deem a threat. No other human can do that unless his haki was that strong. The man is silent as he takes me to a large room. In it there were four thrones. Three of them were full. I frown realizing that this is the royal family.

  
“I told you dad! She is pretty!” A mere boy states.

  
He is way younger than me. He must be in his preteens. Despite being young his aura is dangerous. I don’t like this at all. The woman in the room smiles. “You’re right my boy. She is gorgeous. She’ll make us some fine grandchildren, Honey.”

  
“EH?! WHAT?! NO THANK YOU!” I shout at the mention of me having children.

  
The king suddenly stands up. “I don’t like her. However, if you have your sights set on her then fine.”

  
“Hey it’s the pretty lady! What are you doing here?” Leli, the girl from earlier asks as she walks in.

  
The boy questions her. “You know her Leli?”

  
“Yeah, she was going to help me earlier! She’s really nice and really pretty! I figured you’d like her Hale.” Leli states.

  
Hale, the prince, smiles. “I do. She’ll be my bride. Prepare her for the wedding now so we can get this over with,” He orders.

  
WHAT THE FUCK?! HE IS A LITTLE BOY. WHY DOES HE SEEM LIKE HE HAS MORE CONTROL OVER EVERYONE THAN THE ACTUAL KING AND QUEEN?! I am so shook. I sigh as I am carried off to another room. Once there the man finally talks.

  
“I’ll help you get ready.”

  
“What is going on here?! How did he know who I was and when I was here?! Why does he seem like he is ruling the place?!” I ask needing the answers.

  
The man sighs. “Because he is. He has been following the newspapers ever since he saw you on there. He knew that you’re crew would have to come to this island with the route you took. He seized the opportunity and he’s ruling over the island because his father is dying. They’re letting him do whatever he wants now. I personally do not like it. I would prefer the Queen to rule or the Princess at the very least.”

  
I frown. So he is a tyrant. Nice. “I’ll help you get dressed. The wedding will be in an hour or two. I have tipped off your crew at the very least because of what they did in Alabasta. If they have that power than they can get the prince to see common sense. So please don’t try to fight back. I’ll hold onto your weapon. I put faith in your crew that I haven’t even met.”

  
So this guy is nice after all. I sigh as I let him help me get ready.

  
“It’s time.” The man who’s been helping me, Tim, states.

  
I frown as I look at myself in the mirror. This guy is actually really talented. I look like a Goddess. He did my hair really pretty and my makeup dark. The wedding dress belonged to the queen and it fits me nice and shows off my body well.

  
I can’t believe my crew hasn’t been here yet. I sigh as I follow Tim out of the room. To my surprise the whole island has been invited to this wedding. It was taking place in the ball room. What the actual fuck. I sigh as Tim leads me down the aisle the music already starting.

  
We get to the royal family and the boy is standing on a step stool. A FUCKING STEP STOOL. It takes all that I have to not laugh my ass off. I can’t believe this. Without another second wasted the priests asks for the boy’s vows.

  
“Do you my prince, take this woman as your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?” The priest waits for the answer.

  
The boy Hale smiles. “I do.”

  
“Well I don’t.” I state.

  
They don’t even as so much as glance at me. The priest nods. “You may kiss the bride then, unless anyone other than the bride objects.”

  
“DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME?!” I shout.

  
Everyone fucking ignores me. The boy leans down but before he can so much as breathe on me, a fist comes flying and knocks him the fuck out into the stone wall. “We object.” Three smooth cold voices state, I recognize it to be Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

  
I look up to see the arm stretching back into Luffy. He looks pissed off. He glances at me and his arms pull me right into him immediately. Velia and Sanji are a blushing mess while Usopp and Zoro try to hide their blushes because of my attire.

  
“YOU ARE A GODDESS AND I LOVE YOU!” Velia shouts.

  
Sanji shouts as well, “YOU ARE MORE GORGEOUS. NO HUMAN BEING DESERVES YOU. I LOVE YOU MORE.”

  
It suddenly grows quiet as Luffy looks up at the boy who was glaring daggers into us. “A brat like you doesn’t deserve her. I deserve her and she is going to be my queen after I become King of the Pirates.”


	20. "He Loves (Name) in the Meat Way."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is officially going to be the queen of pirates per Luffy's demand. Veila leaves the crew but it isn't the last time we'll see her. The Sky Island map is found.

I scowl as I stare at the ocean. The sweet cold breeze that it brought, comforting me. It was bright out today. It is such a beautiful day. Yet, I feel like complete shit from how the others are treating me as if I were a ticking time bomb. Which to be fair, I am.

“D-Do you think she’ll be okay?” Chopper whispers.

Usopp hums in thought before he answers, “I don’t know. For what the captain said yesterday and what happened afterwards was pretty awkward.”

My mood immediately darkens at the thought.

_I stare in complete utter shock at my captain along with my crew. Velia, who is smiling, obviously wants me to suffer for she asks him a question, “Sorry Luffy. I don’t quite understand. Can you repeat what you said and elaborate on it?”_

_Luffy then pouts at her. “Gahh Velia! What are you dumb? I said that (Name) is going to be my queen of pirates after I become King!”_

_Again, my mouth drops to the floor as does my crew. Everyone else who was in the room had evacuated after their prince was hit and confirmed knocked out after Luffy's statement. Tim on the other hand is completely happy about the outcome since surely the prince would have had something normal come back to him after being hit that hard._

_Nami sweat drops as she breaks the silence, “L-Luffy, you’re joking, right? Do you even know what that means?”_

_“Yes. It means that I love (Name).” He states completely serious._

_Sanji then grows concerned about what Luffy is thinking. “Do you know what love is? Or the type you feel for her?”_

_“Nope. But I love her like I love meat.” Luffy says as he crosses his arms and stares at us._

_Again, my mouth drops to the floor this time my body following afterwards. He just compared his love for me to meat. “Oi, oi, Luffy. I don’t think that counts,” Usopp says waving his hands._

_Robin giggles. “That’s cute.”_

_“What’s cute about it? Our idiot captain just said he loves (Name) in the meat way,” Zoro scoffs._

_Velia smiles as she comes to pick my dead weight up. “It’s cute because we know how much he loves meat. However, I do have to have an intervention with Luffy and the love cook. We’re going to give him a lesson on love really quick so he can understand somewhat better what he is claiming. After all we are the love experts.”_

_Saying no more she plops my body into Zoro’s arms. She grabs Luffy by the ear, walking away as Sanji joins them. “Well. At least the wedding was ruined,” Usopp laughs hesitating on breaking the ice._

_“Well let’s get back to the ship. It seems the log pose set and we have everyone. We’ll meet them down there,” Nami says._

_I am like a doll. I am still in shock and will be for quite a while._

_Once we are back on the ship and I am drinking with Zoro, since he knows I need it, I frown. “Do you think he means it? I mean we both heard the same thing when he was dreaming… But, I don’t think he’ll be serious about it. After all it is him,” I pour out my thoughts to my drinking partner._

_Zoro pauses before gulping down a glass of sake. He replies with certainty, “He means it. He’s serious all the time. Whatever he does and says he is always serious (Name). You should know that by now but I do understand your troubles. I think his only problem will be he might now understand the full meaning of what he is saying. I’m surprised he can even feel that way.”_

_I nod and before we can continue our conversation Velia boards the ship with Luffy who seems to have bandages all over his face. I roll my eyes knowing he probably said something stupid to them and they hit him. Sanji sighs as he looks at me. “We kind of got through to him. I apologize that I couldn’t do a better job in making you fully mine.”_

_He lights a cigarette before going to the kitchen. “Dramatic eyebrow freak,” Velia mutters making Zoro and I smirk in delight._

_“Don’t worry (Name). Luffy speak your mind now before I leave. I want to make sure you understood what we said,” Velia says as she glares daggers at him._

_Luffy frowns as he puts his thinking face on. Once he seems content with what he’s about to say he puts that stupid smile on his face and speaks, “(Name)! Like I said earlier you’re going to be my queen after I’m the Pirate King! That means from now on we can share meat! I won’t do that with anyone other than you!”_

_“Do I get a say in this?” I ask already knowing the answer that will come from my beloved captain._

_Luffy’s smile gets bigger. “Nope!”_

_“Don’t worry (Name). I know you’ll come to love him and he understands it. He’ll be mature about it when he wants to be,” Velia reassures me._

_With that she hugs me and kisses me full on the lips enraging everyone in the crew, especially Luffy and Sanji, before disappearing off the boat._

“Are you okay?” Nami asks as she finally decides to comfort me.

I scowl as I touch my lips. “No. I can still feel Velia’s lips on mine…”

“THAT’S WHAT YOUR UPSET ABOUT?!” Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screech.

I nod. “I’m not concerned about the Luffy issue yet. He said I’m going to be his queen and we all know that when he makes up his mind he doesn’t change it.”

Robin laughs as she joins us. “You have a point (Name)-chan.”

I do feel awkward about the situation but there is no changing his mind so I have accepted my fate. It’s fine now since we’re all together now and everything is normal. “I do miss Velia though,” I admit.

“Even though she kissed you like that and is in love with you?” Nami asks.

“She was a good friend.”

At the mention of Velia, Sanji and Luffy join the group conversation. Zoro is just working out on the main deck while we are all up by the Going Merry’s head. I sigh until I feel something hard prick my skin. Then some more.

“Is this rain?” I hear Zoro ask, as he stops working out.

I frown and look up only for my eyes to widen as I feel my heart leap out of its chest. “WHY IS THERE A SHIP FALLING OUT OF THE SKY?!”

All the others are freaking out as well. As the ship wreckage starts to tumble down in the water around us, the ship starts to move violently. I quickly grab onto the rail. “Grab onto something!” Sanji yells.

Nami grabs onto the mast along with Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy. Sanji grabs onto me and the rail seizing the advantage to protect me further as Zoro and Robin grab onto the rail opposite from us. “I don’t want to die!” I cry as Usopp sits down on the deck, his hands together and eyes close as if he were praying.

“Usopp?” Nami and I ask.

“To soothe your surroundings and the people around you, you have to remain calm. When I open my eyes, everything will be nor-“ He opened his eyes and a skeleton falls onto him.

“A SKELETON?!” He shouts as he throws it at Nami.

Nami immediately throws it at me. “I don’t want it!”

I push Sanji away and I take it and hug the thing.“I need to hug something to soothe my nerves.”

Everyone sweat drops at this but little do they know it is helping. Soon enough the ship that fell into the sky sinks into the water beside us. Even though our ship is no longer acting violent I refuse to get up and continue to hug the skeleton.

Usopp immediately notices this and grows angry that I am hugging bones, “LET GO OF IT (NAME)!”

He tries to pry it from me and I argue with him, “NO. THIS DEAD MAN IS MY BEST FRIEND NOW. HIS NAME IS MR. BONES.”

“Oi. Oi. That’s not cool,” He lets go to wave his hand before going to grab it again.

This time he successfully pries it from me and tosses it into the sea. “You’re a jerk!” I shout as Luffy walks over to us.

“Yosh! Let’s go explore it!” He says as he points at the wreckage.

I nod. “Well I have to visit the home of Mr. Bones, seeing as someone didn’t want to keep him.”

“WHO WOULD WANT TO KEEP THAT THING?!” Usopp yells at me.

I frown. “I did.”

Luffy just laughs as his arms grab both me and Usopp and he launches himself over there on the broken pieces of wood that were slowly sinking. He lets go and jumps towards the pieces that leads to the inside of the ship. I smile as I hang onto Usopp. The wood is too wobbly so I don’t trust it but we go in.

“You can go in, I’m staying out here to be on the lookout,” Usopp states.

I stick out my tongue at him, “Scaredy cat!”

I don’t wait for a reply as I can imagine his flustered face. Instead, I concentrate on hopping onto the next couple of pieces of wobbly wood to catch up to Luffy. I jump onto the next piece and it is the larger piece that enters the ship.

“(Name)! You made it!” Luffy laughs.

I nod and smile as I look around. All the stuff has fallen but there was an old almost scratched out painting of the ship from what I’m assuming before it took sail. The wood was old and chipped and that was when I notice the water has gone up, well we’re going down.

Luffy is oddly silent as he gazes at the old painting. I go to join him. “Hmm?” He hums out as he touches the painting.

“Luffy, what are you doing?” I ask softly as I peered at him.

He says nothing as he pokes a hole in the painting. I was about to scold him when he pulls out a paper. “What is this?” He asks dumbfounded.

I take it from him and open it. My eyes widen and I look at him. “Luffy! You found a map! A map of Skypeia!”

His eyes widen as he smiles. “Aha! I bet there’s more stuff still then!”

“Luffy I think it’s time to go.” I change the subject, as I feel the part we are on shake lightly.

He frowns. “Just a little longer! There’s a door attached to the wall!”

Before I can object, he goes into the room and I hear a splash. I groan and hit my face. That idiot. I follow him immediately as I see him wail in the ocean. Suddenly, the sturdy part I was standing all starts to move uncontrollably and before I know it, I am in the ocean as well as the rest of the ship.

I immediately resurface and see that Luffy is beside me. I grab his arm and sling it over my shoulder so that he is at least floating with me. He is surprisingly heavy and I have trouble trying to swim. I spot Usopp and the piece that he stayed on and the crew staring at us.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” Nami shouts.

I laugh. “Well, um I can use some help bringing this idiot back?”

In an instant Usopp and Sanji are the ones to help me. Once the idiot is on board Sanji helps me up as well and places his coat on me. “You’ll freeze to death if you jump in after him. Next time let him drown,” Sanji says coolly.

I laugh as Luffy shows them the map. Immediately Nami and Luffy end up arguing. I laugh lightly before stopping. Nami points out something, “Robin is right about something. We need information. We need it in order to find this sky island. So, we’re going to salvage the ship!”

“I ain’t going back over there or down in the water,” I state immediately.

She smiles evilly. “You won’t be.”

Of course, Nami glances at our monster trio: Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro.


	21. Jaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Jaya. Nami turns into a demon and Robin saves the day (and Reader from Nami).

I am oddly impressed and amused at the idea they came up with. Fucking barrels as a suit for them to breath underwater and it looks pretty damn well if I don’t say so myself. I lay down on one of the stairs getting myself comfortable for the long wait. I know it will be a long time if they’re salvaging for whatever can be useful to us.

After all our monster trio are idiots but clever idiots. I smile at my compliment. They go under and I’m ready for a nap, which I am gladly to take. However, it is short lived when I hear Nami scream, “WHAT IS THAT?!”

I sit up immediately with my bow and arrow out, however when I spot the issue I cry inside. I slowly put my weapon back, there is no way my arrow can take on a big ass turtle. “Okay I apologize for taking a nap but what happened?!” I ask.

Robin fills me in, “A pirate group called the Masira pirates, who appear to be experts in salvaging sunken ships appeared and we’ve been stalling for our boys.”

I nod. “Okay but that does not explain the big ass turtle that just appeared.”

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp block me out as they let hysteria take over them. Robin is the one to bring them out back into reality, “Oh no. It appears our boys have been eaten along with the ship.”

“WHAT?! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GO INTO THE OCEAN?! OH MY GOD! I AM GLAD I WENT WITH MY GUT!” I shout as I now understand fully what is going on.

Usopp blames Nami and she suddenly turns serious. She looks at the turtle and practically salutes it. “You’re right. Sorry!”

“SORRY ISN’T GOING TO BRING THEIR LIVES BACK NAMI!” I scream as I shake her.

Suddenly, the whole sky went dark. “What it’s not even close to evening,” Nami states looking at her watch.

I hear the Masira pirates call it a bad omen and they pull the ship closer to the turtle to try and save their captain. I sigh and quickly switch thinking methods, “Well, if they’re gone I would like to side with Nami and set sail if there is nothing to be done.”

I hear a splash and turn around to stare at the side it came from but instead I feel a heavy thing fall on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. “I WAS FUCKING KIDDING! I AM NOT LIKE NAMI AND WOULDN'T DO THAT!”

I hear more splashes and see Zoro and Sanji appear from the water with bags. That must be what fell on me as well. A bag… And a body?! Luffy is passed out on top of me. Nami is trying to wake him up by slapping the life out of him. “Aye, get me out from under him!”

She ignores me and I finally stay still and quite as I accept my poor dear fate. Luckily for me, Luffy wakes up and gets up. However, before I can scold him, I hear another splash and someone else lands on our ship.

“A monkey?” I ask.

“That’s the captain of the Masira pirates,” Usopp explains.

He smiles and blushes at me. “You really think I look like a monkey? You do?!”

I nod confused however, when I hear his subordinates call for him to watch out I quickly follow Masira’s gaze. My eyes widen and my heart stops as we see three large shadows out in the ocean. That is taller than any giant we have seen. It literally goes up to the sky.

As if on instinct and as if we rehearsed it, all of us start to help row the boat out of this fucking place and we keep rowing it until we see the safe heaven lights. It took all our energy and fear of what the fuck we just saw to do so. I am so tired I end up laying down on the deck as the others sit down.

“What just happened?” I ask softly trying to wrap my head around all of this.

Immediately, all of them answer me in a speech since they needed to hear it too, “The Grand Line is just a big parade of one mysterious thing after another. Just today, a giant galleon falls on us. The Log Pose’s needle points up into the sky. Some weird monkey comes and raises the ship, but then a giant turtle comes up and gobbles the ship. Night falls… and then giant monsters a hundred times bigger than the Giants appear!”

A voice I wasn’t expecting to hear replies to this speech, “Yeah that sure was scary. I can tell you."

We all stop in shock and stare at the monkey man, Masira. Before I can even take a breath Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro kick him off. I smile thankful that, that odd man is gone.

I sigh as I look at Nami and she stares at our three idiots. “What did you guys bring back?”

Instantly, they open the bags and dump it in the middle of the deck. I stare at the stuff. It’s all junk but they brought three bags worth of it. They tried hard. Just as I go to appreciate their efforts, Nami is yelling at them. “THIS IS ALL JUNK! INFORMATION FOR US IS A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!”

She then stops and puts on a smile as Luffy walks by her with rusted old armor on. “Luffy, what is that?” She asks too sweetly.

His eyes twinkle as he answers, “Armor.”

My eyes jump out of their sockets in surprise when Nami completely breaks the armor Luffy was wearing. She is beyond angry. She stomps away from us and I sigh. “Well I think you guys tried your best so good job.”

Sanji gains hearts in his eyes and determination to make the ladies the best lunch ever. I sigh softly as I hear suddenly Luffy yell, “YOSH! HARD TURN TO JAYA!”

“Hm how?” I ask softly.

Robin smiles. “I took an Eternal Pose from those pirates’ ship.”

I nod as Luffy debates with Nami on it. The conclusion being we are going to Jaya to ask about the sky island and leave before our Log Pose sets on the new island, so we’ll have to be fast.

I smile as Sanji hands me my food, “Alight let’s go to Jaya!”

When we get there the ship is harbored at one of the docks by other pirate ships. The fact that there are other pirates sets Nami and Usopp and on edge and they seem to be planning something…. They are whispering among themselves and glance at me. Before I can turn around and leave to the safety of the kitchen, I feel them sling an arm around my shoulder so they are on either side of me.

“(Name), you know how I act in dangerous places and we know how those two idiots act in dangerous places. Will you go with them in my place to make sure they don’t get into any fights so we don’t get kicked off the island?” Nami asks.

Usopp nods, “Yes. We can’t afford that and they are already on the go so we’ll make it up to you later!”

Before I can get a say, they literally push me off the ship. I am lucky that I am able to land on my feet. I glare up at them only for them to smile innocently at me. Those bastards. I groan as I jog to catch up with the two idiots, Luffy and Zoro, who are going to try and explore the island and ask about Skypiea.

Once I do catch up to them I speak solemnly, “All right. Listen up, Nami wants you to promise her that you will not fight anyone or anything while we are on this island.”

It took ten fucking minutes for them to promise me they won’t fight. “I see why she made me go,” I whimper as I dramatically look down with fake tears in my eyes.

That is until my attention is put on a stranger in front of us. The three of us are completely still as the stranger falls off his horse. “Huh who’s that?” I ask looking at the stranger. He looks deadly sick too as well as his horse.

“He fell straight off,” Luffy points out.

Zoro adds on to the obvious, “Yeah. Straight off.”

I don’t say anything as Luffy speaks after the man moans as if he’s dying, “Oh. He’s in pain.”

“Yeah. In pain,” Zoro once again states the obvious with Luffy.

The man continues to stare up at us and finally raises a hand. “Oh pardon me folks. Would you mind helping me up?”

We sweat drop as Zoro murmurs, “You just don’t want to get up by yourself.”

I huff not liking this guy. Zoro doesn’t either but he and Luffy help the man up onto his horse. The man speaks once again coughing, “Sorry for bothering you. I have a weak body. To pay you back, would you like an apple?”

“No thank you,” Zoro and I say together immediately.

I see a hand reach into the basket and my eyes widen as I realize Luffy is being stupid and is accepting this stranger’s gift. He takes a bite and my skips a beat when an explosion happens. It’s right behind us on a different street. I hear people panicking.

“Someone took a bite of an apple! All five of them were killed!”

I turn my head towards the stranger holding onto Luffy, “What the hell?! What’s your problem?!”

Zoro has his sword ready to come out. The stranger laughs. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He picked a dud. You… Are a lucky man!”

“We don’t need a test of luck. Thank you.” I pull Luffy by his hand and Zoro by his arm and we start walking away.

I don’t say anything not sure how to feel by the fact that Luffy could’ve just been killed then, for no reason. “You all right?” Zoro asks.

“I am fine. I know nothing can hurt you guys that badly but I still get worried,” I say softly.

Luffy laughs. “You’re right. We’ll be fine so don’t worry (Name)!”

After he says that, we hear extremely loud laughter from a roof. I ignore it and keep walking with the two idiots until a man says the person on the roof is a wrestling champion. Immediately, I turn around to see that the two idiots have turned their attention on the wrestler. “OI REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE TO NAMI!” I hit their head and we continue our search for information.

We eventually come to a fancy hotel but immediately something feels off. The owner comes and begs for us to leaves since the hotel is being rented out completely by the “Bellamy Party”. I get chills when I feel eyes on us.

I turn around and my gaze hardens. A guy who seems to be snobby and a pimp is eyeing us. “Why are there grubby kids here? If Bellamy were here, he would be pissed,” The guy states.

He looks familiar so I assume he’s probably one of the people whose bounties are high but not that high, well at least to me. I sigh as the owner starts to speak as sweat drops down his forehead, “M-Master Sarquiss, they were just leaving.”

“Shut up.” Sarquiss says as he holds onto the girl beside him. She seems annoyed.

“Just throw them out already,” She whines.

Sarquiss smirks as he throws money on the ground. “There, that is the most money you kids will probably ever have in your life time.”

Luffy being the innocent person he is, is about to get excited until I grab his hand and start walking out. “What? You don’t want it?” The man asks mocking us.

I don’t say anything as Zoro grits his teeth and Luffy is at a loss. When we are a far from that place I let out the irritated groan I was holding in, out. “I don’t get it,” Luffy states looking at me.

I don’t say anything as I follow Zoro into a building. Immediately he sits down at the bar and I follow him, letting go of Luffy’s hand to sit down. Luffy sits on my right side. Zoro orders sake for us and I groan again. “That is so irritating how there are snobby people like that living in this world. Looking down at us just because they think they’re big shots. That is so unfair.”

The bartender lets out a laugh as he sets down my sake, “Sorry to hear you so frustrated darling. Mock Town has become a place for pirates to unload their riches.”

I groan again as Luffy and Zoro listen to the conversation that the man and I are having. “Does that mean there are snobby people here all the time?” I ask.

“Well there are a variety of people here. All unique which is why there are also so many fights and violence that takes place everywhere. Though, the newcomers are careful on not to hurt the civilians living here. If it makes you feel better, your Log Pose should be set in four days so it’d would be wise to leave without causing trouble, right?” The bartender explains.

Hearing this information makes me remember our current mission. I need to ask about the Sky Island. “Mister-“

I am cut off by my idiot Luffy and a guy sitting next to him. They took a bite of the pie and yelled at the same time.

“OI OLD MAN THIS CHERRY PIE IS SO NASTY/GOOD I CAN DIE!” Luffy and the stranger yell.

My eye twitches in annoyance before I study the man. He looks like an idiot but I feel something deadly come from him. It makes me feel odd. I don’t like it. They give each other a look indicating that they don’t like each other before they take a gulp of their drink. “HEY THIS DRINK IS ESPECIALLY DISGUSTING/DELICIOUS!” They shout.

“Jerk, is there something wrong with your tongue?” The black haired shabby male says quietly.

Luffy counters back, “Is there something wrong with your head?”

I grip onto my drink as they order something to go and make the numbers go higher as if they were racing. My eye twitches again as Luffy and the stranger stand up and yell, “DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!”

Zoro yells at them for me, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER?”

Luckily, the bartender hands the stranger fifty cherry pies on the house if he left, and he does. “Honestly, Luffy, what on earth am I going to do with you?” I ask.

“Hey is there a guy with a Straw-Hat in here?” A loud voice asks.

I scowl as I look at the person who asks this. He just entered the building. He has blonde hair and he looks stuck up. He smirks as he spots us, “You the one with the 30,000,000 million Straw-hat?”

“You have got to be kidding me? Why does it seem that everyone wants to fight you today?” I ask myself as I eye the stranger.

In comes the guys crew men who I realize that we met earlier. “This must be Bellamy,” I whisper to Luffy and Zoro.

They don’t say anything as he comes over and shouts as if he owns the place, “I’ll take your most expensive liquor! And give this shrimp what he wants to!”

I have a bad feeling in my gut and itch to grab my bow and arrows. Once the drinks are ready Luffy goes to take a drink and my eyes widen when Bellamy smashes Luffy’s head into the counter. I jump up from my seat, my bow and arrows in and ready as Zoro has his sword out.

“What do you think you’re doing? Underlings?” Bellamy taunts.

I growl. “Fuck Nami’s promise. This counts as self-defense, right?”

“Yes, he asked for a fight,” Zoro confirms.

I don’t take my eye off Bellamy as I speak, “Mister Bartender. We came here for one thing and one thing only. Information. We want to know how to get up to the Sky Island. Do you know?”

Hearing my question, the whole building falls silent. Realization sets in as I see the looks on their faces. I take a deep breath and lower my weapon as the taunts start to come out of people’s mouths. Bellamy stares at me and laughs, “You’re those kinds of people eh? The loser pirates that give the rest of us a bad name. Catch up to the New Era. There’s always a rational explanation for things such as the supposed Sky Island. The big current that ships go on that lifts them to the sky makes people believe that there was a sky island but there isn’t. There never was. Cut the crap. People like you piss me off.”

I simply place my weapon on my back. There is no reason to fight with people who don’t bother to believe. Zoro and Luffy know that. Bellamy hits Luffy and Luffy lets him.

I scowl not liking this still. I would love to show these people how lowly they actually are but there’s no point. Especially when Luffy says, “Don’t fight.”

I scowl and understand that they’re going to stay here until we will be “allowed” to leave. I gulp and grab Luffy’s hat and watch as the torture begins. Torture for me because Luffy doesn’t want me to interfere and if I do, I will try to knock these assholes out. I end up biting my lip the whole time and when the torture finally seems to be over, I can feel blood start to drip off of my chin.

I don’t say a single word as I walk towards Luffy and Zoro who are all beat up on the ground but still fighting. They’re so strong, it’s admirable. I bend down to their level about to help them up when one of Bellamy’s crew members smirk.

My body grows cold as I realize all the men are smirking now. They’re about to be vulgar I can feel it. As if to prove my point Sarquiss laughs, “Why don’t you come with us Honey? I can buy you off of them and show you a good time. You’ll get nowhere with them.”

Immediately, I stand up and glare at the man, my glare deadly. He seems to shrink up at it a bit as I hold my ground. “Don’t even consider it. It is out of the question. I would never go with disgusting vulgar pigs like you. You will never be half the gentleman and half the pirates these two boys are,” I state my voice dark.

The whole bar is silent and I thought they would laugh at me but it seems that I have scared them a bit. Bellamy sighs with disappointment and says, “Go and take them before I change my mind, Princess.”

I ignore the name and help the two boys up. Once we are outside I see that black haired pirate from before in the bar. The one that was arguing with Luffy. I still don’t like him but he seems to have a lot of respect for Luffy and Zoro now. Luffy and Zoro now stand up on their own and dust themselves off seeing that we’re having a conversation with this odd man.

“What’s with the long face girl? Sky Island does exist. Those two have won that fight and it seems you won the fight verbally. The New Era they talked about is shit. A pirate not dreaming? What kind of joke is that? Straw-Hat, let them laugh. If you seek the Summit, you’ll find fights your fists alone can never take you to. Follow it!” The man laughs like a madman.

I can feel eyes on us and I know the man is not alone. The townsfolk laugh at him and I sigh. I start heading back to the ship along with Zoro but we wait for Luffy. It takes a moment but he catches up. We walk back to the ship in silence.

When we get back to is I regret life. As Zoro and Luffy are getting patched up by Chopper Nami is squishing my face in between both of her hands. “WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY (NAME)? WHY ARE THEY BEAT UP LIKE THAT? WHY AREN’T YOU BEAT UP LIKE THAT? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON! THIS IS WHY I MADE YOU GO IN MY PLACE!” Nami yells at me.

Tears are in my eyes from her pinching and I try to defend myself, “Ouch Nami! There is a good reason! If you were there you would understand and you would probably be more upset than you already are! You would turn into more of a demon! I just listened to my captain.”

“YOU LISTENED TO YOUR CAPTAIN?! LOOK AT WHERE THAT GOT THEM! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE OF A DEMON? ARE YOU CALLING ME A DEMON NOW?” Nami punches my head and a bump shows up immediately.

I scowl when she lets go and goes to listen to what the boys have to say. That proves to be in vain and Chopper jumps on me when she turns scarier. I end up falling in the ocean with Chopper. Surprised from the water, Zoro ends up having to dive in and bring both Chopper and I back up. When we are back on the boat I am surprised to see Robin.

She chuckles at seeing me, “Hello (Name). I have a lead on where to go next.”

I literally cry and hug the woman, “Thank you Robin-Chan! Save me from Nami’s scaring aura until she is better!”

Well we have a lead.


	22. Usopp- I mean Norland the Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the liar.
> 
> “The liar perished…. Never to become a warrior of the sea.”
> 
> And it is not Usopp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the romance slowly builds. There will be subtle hints and actions!

Once we are back out on the ocean we meet another pirate group similar with Masira’s. I think it’s his brother Shoujou or something. I don’t really know since I don’t pay attention and could care less and so do the others. They converse with him but apparently Luffy said something to set off the monkey man thing.

“Hey enough of that. Let’s get going,” Nami states almost cheerfully now.

Luffy and I say the same thing, “Demon Nami is gone now!”

Chopper smiles in agreement and we start to steer the ship to the lead. Usopp freaks out because Shoujou’s powers end up hurting poor Going Merry even more. I sigh as I sit down besides Robin and wait patiently to get the lead. It’s apparently an outcast chased from the island since he followed his dreams.

Montblanc Cricket is his name. When we no longer see the ship Usopp forces me, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper to fix the ship. I sit by Luffy and start nailing the boards together like Usopp originally had it but I slow down when Zoro says something, “This is the worst shape I’ve seen her in. Can we get a new one?”

“OI I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION. Going Merry is a valuable ship and irreplaceable. We got her from a beautiful girl from my village,” Usopp states upset.

Luffy smiles gently as he keeps hammering a nail down into the boards. “We know Usopp. The Going Merry is our nakama so don’t worry.”

I admire him for a second and as I am about to praise him for his words the fucker hammers too hard and all the boards end up in the ocean. “LUFFY!”

“Oops,” He says sweatdropping and casually laughing.

Usopp is freaking out. “BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO FIX HER OR DESTROY HER?!”

“Well, I wanna fix her…. Oops,” He did it again.

I take the hammer away from him as Usopp is in tears, “LUFFY!”

That’s pretty much how the hour goes before we end up near the spot on the map, Robin brought us. “His name is Montblanc Cricket,” Nami states again as she looks at the map.

My eyes have stars in them when I see a large palace. Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp also get really excited. “What is he? Loaded?!” Usopp asks.

“Idiots. Take a closer look,” Zoro says while he has his eyes close.

I narrow my eyes down at him and sensing my curiosity as well, Luffy grabs a hold of me and he jumps off the ship to the land. We both run to see what Zoro is talking about and my heart shatters. Luffy shouts, “AHHH? IT’S JUST A BOARD!”

“WHATTT?” Usopp and Chopper ask also displeased.

Zoro speaks up on the ship, “He only has half a house. The rest is makeshift.”

Once the rest of the crew is on land as well Robin speaks, “Apparently, Cricket-san here is looked down upon because he spoke of a city of gold.”

Nami practically loses it at the mention of gold and I sigh as Luffy takes my hand and goes to the door of the house. He knocks. “Anyone home?”

I sweatdrop when he doesn’t even wait for answer and struts in, making me follow. Usopp is concerned about this as much as I am. “Luffy! You can’t walk in somebody’s house like that! What if someone dangerous is in there?”

“YEAH! AND YOU’RE BRINGING ME WITH YOU?!” I shout.

He laughs and let’s go of my hand. “I would protect you.”

Gah, this adorable idiot. I go outside and see that Nami found a book. Immediately sensing that it was story time I sit down in front of her like a kid as does Usopp and Chopper. Sanji gets excited as well. “Norland the liar? I know the book.”

“How? It was published in North Blue,” Nami asks.

“I was born in North Blue. Didn’t I tell you?” Sanji asks smiling.

I smile as well. “It is news to me! I assumed you were from the East Blue like us, excluding Chopper and Robin.”

Usopp nods and Nami continues, “Anyway, the story here says that Norland the liar always told stories but nobody could tell if it were true or not. He went on all these adventures but one day when he went to go report to the king, the story he brought back, was about a city of gold. The king took 2,000 soldiers and Norland to the island. Only 100 soldiers, the king, and Norland made it alive, but the island was just an empty jungle. Norland was sentenced to death for lying but right before he was executed, he said ‘oh the island must’ve sunk into the sea!’”

Nami closes the book and stares Usopp down, “The liar perished…. Never to become a warrior of the sea.”

“DON’T LOOK AT ME AND DON’T ADD SUCH A PAINFUL SENTENCE IN!” Usopp shouts and I just laugh.

As soon as he is done speaking we hear a splash and Nami looks nervous. “Luffy just fell into the sea!”

Immediately, I get up and am about to jump in after him when this guy jumps out of the sea looking like a crazy kung fu master. I let out a screech and put my hands up to surrender. Sanji is by my side in a second, “Oi, Usopp go get Luffy!”

“You have guts getting comfortable in somebody else’s home. This stretch of sea is my territory. You’re after the gold aren’t you? If so, then die!” He immediately tries to kick Sanji and Sanji pushes me out of the way so he can comfortably fight this man.

The man pulls out a gun and shoots Sanji. “FOUL PLAY!! SANJI DON’T DIE!” I scream as I am besides Nami now.

Zoro groans and gets his swords out as Sanji stands back up, “He missed.”

Then the man goes crazy with the bullets and Sanji dodges all of them unable to fight back. Zoro groans again, “That’s what you get for underestimating him. Get back, I’ll handle it.”

As Zoro goes to charge, the man out of nowhere falls to the groan in pain. We’re confused but Usopp comes up with Luffy now. “Oi, what the hell were you doing Luffy?” Usopp asks spitting water out.

Luffy looks like a zombie as he whines, “I saw bubbles coming out from the sea. I was looking at them when this chestnut appeared! But the chestnut turned out to be the Ossan and he pulled me into the water…. Ossan?”

Luffy is staring at the man, and under Chopper’s orders we pick up and take him into the house. I open all the windows once again under Chopper’s orders as the others also follow his directions. All the whole while, Chopper explains why the man is sick. I frown not understanding any of it. I’m standing next to Luffy and he nods and shakes his head as if he understands but turns to look out the window.

“Yeah. Mystery effects!” He states.

I nod pretending to understand as well, “Yes. Luffy. Mystery effects.”

Chopper ignores us and continues, “He must’ve been diving every day and not letting the bubbles reabsorb. It’s dangerous for him. Depending on the circumstances, decompression sickness can lead to death.”

My ears perk up when I hear large footsteps running from outside. My eyes narrow down and I get a bow and arrow ready, the others questioning me and out of nowhere the two monkey brothers are stuck in the doorway seeming to be worried about the man we’re saving.

“What are you two doing here?” They ask not liking us one bit.

I sigh and place my weapons back. “It’s just the monkeys.”

“We’re taking care of him. Get lost,” Luffy states.

I sigh and sit down besides Nami as the monkey brothers practically start to worship us for being kind to the man. Luffy goes outside with them to talk and we wait a while until the man wakes up when he does Luffy comes in immediately and asks about the Sky Island.

The man starts to laugh and Nami is being held back by Usopp as the man speaks, “I know a guy who said it existed but he was a liar and made his whole family a laughing stock.”

As if on cue, Luffy and I turn our head and gape at Usopp. Usopp freaks out, “IT’S NOT ME!”

I frown disappointed as the man continues, “It’s in a famous tale. Norland the liar.”

Luffy once again looks at Usopp and Usopp yells at him, “OI I SAID IT’S NOT ME! THE TWO NAMES ARE DIFFERENT!”

I laugh as Sanji suddenly speaks up, “Oh yeah. Now that you mention it. I remember his full name was Montblanc Norland. Are you…. Related to Norland?”

“NO WAY YOU’RE CRICKET?!” I ask in disbelief.

He nods and continues, “Despite everything, and all the trouble my family doesn’t hate him. After all, he is ironically an honest man.”

“EH?!” We all are shocked.

“In the picture book, his last words were ‘That’s it! It must’ve sunk into the ocean’ but they had him smiling. But, he died with regret, tears flowing down his face. The island they landed on was indeed Jaya, the city of gold Norland found. I can’t accept the fact that it was an illusion,” He states.

I sigh and just listen in silence. The poor man is basically at a war with himself and his ancestor. He wants to prove that he can prove Norland wasn’t a liar to himself. He gives us basically his life story and how the brothers came into his life and he came onto this island. All of it seemed to be fate so he rolled with it.

Once he is done talking he gives Nami, Norland’s ship log book. I become fascinated as does the others and we listen intently at the entry Nami is reading. Once she is done I am smiling like an idiot, “I can’t wait to go to Sky Island!”

I frown as all of us are sitting down in front of Cricket. I’m sitting between Luffy and Usopp as the man gives us an explanation about the clouds and how it turns day into night. Cricket says that is the only place Sky Island has to be.

“So it’s a mystery cloud,” Luffy states.

Cricket nods, “Yes. There is no explanations that support it logically.”

“Luffy, I am proud that, your answer has finally turned out to be right!” I laugh.

He laughs as well and stands up, “Alright! Let’s get to the cloud! Zoro wake up!”

“Eh? Is it morning already?” he asks waking up.

Usopp is dancing with him and I remain sitting, feeling Nami grow frustrated. “Alright! Hard turn to the clouds!” Luffy demands.

“….. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WE DON’T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE?!” She beats up Usopp and Luffy.

Cricket continues, “Okay now the main problem, and I gotta warn you, you’ll be risking your lives. The vertical flowing current, called the Knock-Up stream. If you can get on that current you can get to Sky Island.”

Cricket then gives us some basic information and theories on how he thinks the current came to be which was pretty logical before he says that the current lasts for about one minute. I sigh as Usopp ends up freaking out seeing that Luffy is still set on going even though our chances of survival are slim.

I let them argue as I smell food and I enter Cricket’s home. They enter a few minutes after me and we start to celebrate that we have a strategy to get to Sky Island. Zoro and I have a small drinking contest and I end up passed out beside him.

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS NOW?!” A voice wakes me up.

Before I can complain someone picks me up and easily places me on their shoulders and I see that everyone is running out of Cricket’s house. I am confused but I hear arguing and the thing that catch’s my attention the most was when Cricket says, “You have until morning to catch a Southbird and bring it back here.”

My head hurts too much that I don’t even bother questioning anything. Once we are deep enough in the forest Luffy finally notices that I am awake. “(Name)! You’re awake! You’re really heavy you know that!” He laughs.

Sanji scolds him and I punch his head, “Don’t tell a girl that! What’s wrong with you?!”

He just laughs again and Zoro smirks, “Well… I once again won a drinking contest. I think you should give up trying to beat me.”

“Fuck off,” I mumble as Luffy continues to carry me which I am thankful for.

“Well we have three nets! Let’s split up and catch this bird!” Sanji states.

I go with Luffy and Chopper. Zoro and Robin go as a team and the last team is Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. Luffy continues to walking and I can literally feel the adventurous and wanting to explore come from him. However, as much as I admire that side of him, I can’t admire right now. For I feel nausea hit me fucking hard. I hit his chest so hard.

“Eh? Watcha need (Name)?” He asks.

I keep hitting his chest. “Put me down!”

He simply drops me and I am on all fours puking my guts out. Chopper is freaking out, “(Name) is sick! What do we do?!”

“Gahhh! I don’t know! Chopper you’re the doctor! Fix her!” Luffy demands also freaking out.

Once I am done vomiting, I get up and wipe my mouth with a cloth Chopper provides me. “I am fine. I drank too much and my head is killing me. Let’s get going so I can sleep this off,” I say completely miserable.

Luffy laughs. “Oh that makes sense! Zoro always wins those! Oh I wonder what’s in these trees!”

Before I question him he puts a hand down a tree trunk’s hole and starts searching. He pulls back and has a beetle in his hand. “Oh wow! It’s Atlas!” He says childishly.

“Atlas?” Chopper asks.

I groan from the headache but listen to Luffy speak happily, “Chopper, (Name), Atlas and Hercules are admired from people all over the world!”

I don’t say anything letting them get excited over this but before I can react, they leave me to go chase after one of the beetles. I sigh and decide to wait here in case they come back. I’m glad I stuck with my gut feeling because I hear them screaming in the distance and try running back to me being followed by bees. They stop when the bees do only for another bees nest to fall on them.

“(Name)! Run!” Luffy says as he runs towards me.

THEY’RE BRINGING THEM TO ME! He didn’t need to tell me twice. I start running for my life as Chopper and Luffy are by my side now. “What did you guys do?!” I screech since my life has been put in danger with bugs!

“It’s the bird! He said he’ll kill anyone that will bring harm to the forest.” Chopper states.

The bird… The motherfucking bird is trying to kill us! I am literally crying now. We run for ages until finally the hell storm stops and when it does I fall to the ground hating life. The others show up to where we are as well saying they were chased or stopped by bugs as well.

“Why…. Why do they hate us so?” I dramatically say as I hug the ground.

We then hear the bird again and see it up in a branch. I sit up when Chopper translates what it says to us, “You can’t catch me, stupid.”

My eye twitches down in annoyance and Usopp speaks my mind, “YOU CAME HERE TO GLOAT?!”

Before Usopp can do anything rash, arms wrap around the bird so it couldn’t fly off and is thrown to the ground. I look at Robin as if she is a goddess and she is in my book. “I love you Robin,” I state completely serious and she just giggles.

We bring the stupid bird back to Cricket’s house only for my blood to run cold and a bad taste to be in my mouth. The place is completely trashed and all of them are severely injured. Cricket wakes up and apologizes for not being able to save our injured ship. He claims they can still work on it even if they are that injured.

I am frowning big time as he says that it doesn’t matter what happened, it just matters that we got the bird. Nami comes out of his place and her eyes are wide, “Luffy! The gold… it was stolen!”

My heart breaks at this and I am seething with anger. “It doesn’t matter,” Cricket states.

But it does. I am beyond pissed since I have a clue on who is heartless enough to do it. My eyes scan the mess around the house and they widen when I see a certain mark. My blood begins to boil as I catch Luffy’s attention.

“Bellamy’s Mark.”


	23. Sky Island, Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Island here we finally come!

It was Bellamy and his gang who did this. Luffy grows serious and that’s how I know they’ll pay. The rest of the crew realizes that too.

“If I follow the coast, will I reach that town from this afternoon?” Luffy asks Robin.

She says yes and he nods his head, “Alright. I’ll be back by dawn.”

Cricket tries to stop him verbally but we all know that it is in vain. Nami sighs. “Luffy you’re really going?”

He nods his head and she sighs again. “Alright. You have three hours. You have to be here by then. Any longer and it will be your fault that we missed this chance to go to Sky Island. (Name) is going with you to ensure you’ll come back and remind you of the time. Any objections?”

He doesn’t reply but stares at me waiting for me to answer her. “I’ll go. I want to see justice happen,” I say as I start walking ahead not waiting for any other replies.

Luffy follows and once I read his atmosphere I start running and so does he. We run the whole way to Mock Town and I don’t get tired at all. I have adrenaline pumping through my veins along with rage and the need for justice.

It takes forever to get there but when we do I walk the streets to that one bar as Luffy jumps up on a tall building structure and yells for Bellamy. Once I am in front of the building, I lean against the opposite and watch as Bellamy comes out.

“Oh. We were just talking about you. Did you need something?” Bellamy asks with that sick smirk on his face that I want to wipe off.

Luffy nods. “Yes. Return Diamond-head Ossan’s gold.”

The crowd from the bar immediately comes outside and Bellamy jumps onto a roof, Luffy jumping onto the same one as him. I hear that one guy who made a crude comment at me come out. He smirks upon seeing me. “Oh he brought his little girlfriend.”

I don’t say a word or do anything even as he puts an arm around me. I just watch with anticipation up at Luffy. “There’s no mistake about it. This is the kid from the bounty,” A guy states.

I don’t pay attention as Luffy is forced to jump off the roof and onto another building, only for Bellamy to hit him and send Luffy flying only a few feet in front of us. I scowl but know that Luffy will deal with this. Luffy stands up without much effort and Bellamy scowls but uses a technique called the Spring Hopper.

He starts bouncing everywhere, disappearing or being extremely blurred from how fast he is moving. I’m not sure which. Bellamy starts to taunt him and I can’t hear what Luffy is saying but I can see his lips moving and he’s repeating the question Bellamy asked earlier, “Do I know how to throw a punch?”

He has his fist ready and everything. A smile forms on my face as Bellamy starts to come at him at an impossible speed yelling, “FAREWELL, STRAW-HAT!”

Luffy takes him out with that one punch and everyone is in complete utter shock besides me. Using the shock I leave Sarquiss’ grip. I slowly walk over to Luffy giving a glare at Bellamy’s crew. “Maybe you guys shouldn’t underestimate others’. It’s your downfall,” I mutter as I take sight of Luffy’s hand.

It’s bleeding heavily. I let out a sigh as Luffy demands for Cricket’s gold. In a split second, the crowd leaves the area except for Bellamy’s crew who is still in shock. I shrug, “Let’s go look in the bar.”

Luffy nods and once we find the gold he’s all cheery again. I hold one of the bags and Luffy holds the other two and we start to leave. Luffy stops when Sarquiss asks where he is going wanting to fight him.

“Where? The sky?” Luffy states pointing up.

“Let’s go Luffy. We’ll be late at this rate.”

He nods and I grab his hand leading the way back to Cricket’s home.

We should’ve been back at the boat forty-six minutes ago… Nami is going to gut me like a fish. I’m crying into the ground right now, the gold surrounding my lifeless body as Luffy is looking for a bug.

“Luffy…. Why do you have to look for it again?” I sob out not looking forward to seeing the demon in Nami come out.

He laughs. “I found Atlas! So I have to find Hercules! I have a feeling he’s close so don’t worry.”

He keeps searching and I wail, “Is it really worth my life though?”

“You’ll be fine (Name)! Don’t worry about it!” He laughs not realizing the situation at hand.

I use a patch of grass for tissue as I blow my snot in it and continue my wailing. We’re right by Cricket’s home but Luffy just had to stop by the forest and search for forty fucking six minutes. I gave up long ago seeing how cute and serious he was but I won’t stop whining since my head will most likely be at the end of Zoro’s sword if Nami gets her way.

Suddenly, I hear Luffy say, “Yosh.”

I pick up my head a little and see that he found it. He smiles at me, “Thanks (Name)! Now let’s go!”

He said thanks…. That must mean he knows my consequences. I pick myself up and we start running, Cricket’s place in view as soon as we step out of the forest. He screams, “OI!~”

That catches their attention and I already have a game plan in my mind. I am running into the safety of Robin’s arms. She’s my hero so this will work. I can hear from a distance already scolding Luffy.

When we are close enough so they can see us perfectly, Luffy holds up the beetle. “Check this out! It’s Hercules! It took me forever to find him!”

I run straight into Robin’s arms as Nami gives me a glare and Robin chuckles, holding me in return. She can sense my need to live. The rest of the crew yell at Luff, “YOU WENT TO GO FIND THAT?!”

“(NAME) I SENT YOU WITH HIM SO YOU CAN BRING HIM BACK ON TIME!” Nami yells her eyes turning red.

Seeing her demon eyes I turn into Robin so my face is in her breasts, seeing she is taller, and Robin just laughs. When Nami calms down I finally let go of Robin and look at the Going Merry. “A chicken?” I ask.

Usopp and Luffy are admiring it since the monkey brothers and Cricket worked hard to make sure it can travel and fly. Nami frowns, “When I look at it, I sense that it will lead us to doom.”

“Yeah. A pigeon would have looked better than a chicken,” Zoro states.

Nami and I shake our hands, “That’s not the problem.”

I sigh. This is going be a while.

So… Turns out that this whole plan is going to be much earlier than expected. I am scowling as I stare at the large dark clouds. Its night underneath them and the winds and waves are going crazy. The monkey brothers are doing their all to make sure that we are going to be right where the whirlpool is. We just can’t back out.

When they take us to the edge, this is when I feel my heart racing. “Hey Usopp…. Do you remember Mr. Bones?” I ask softly.

He frowns. “Yes.”

“Well if we end up dying from this, just know Mr. Bones and I will haunt you for eternity in the afterlife.” I smile as I look up at him like a little kid.

His eyes widen and his shivering. “(NAME)! DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! AND DON’T SMILE ABOUT IT!”

I laugh lightly until the waves get harder and a sea monster comes to join us in the whirlpool. I look at it a bit nervous until it falls into the whirlpool. I look at Nami and Usopp who have the same pain in their eyes.

I hold their hands as they try to convince Luffy to back out. “Oi. While you guys were whining, we entered the whirlpool,” Zoro states.

My eyes widen when it is confirmed and I’m crying with Usopp and Nami as we feel the boat to fall only for the sea to go back to normal. I frown lightly until horror reaches my face, “It’s the calm before the storm.”

“Yes. It already begun,” Nami cries.

As we were about to continue to whine and wail, I notice a ship coming towards us. Zoro notices it too and gets Luffy’s attention. “It’s that one guy from Mock Town. Oh he’s with the other guys we saw,” I state.

The man laughs, “Oi, Strawhat! We caught up! I came for your 100,000,000 beli head!”

“Eh? 100,000,000 Beli? What are you talking about?” Luffy asks.

I’m standing besides Luffy and Zoro as the boat gets nearer. The man laughs again, “You really didn’t know?”

He pulls out three papers, “You’re head’s got a 100,000,000 bounty on it! And, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and the girl from before! You’re worth 60,000,000 beli!”

Usopp is using is binoculars to confirm what the man has said. “It’s true! They’re new wanted posters! (Name), Zoro, you both got bounties now,” Usopp states as Sanji tries to see if he got one.

“No way. Why do I have a bounty?! Is the picture good?!” I ask.

They ignore me and Nami looks surprised, “I see. They went up because of what we did in Alabasta… But 100,000,000 beli.”

“I’m worth 100,000,000 beli!” Luffy cheers.

Zoro is quite happy as well, “I’m a bit disappointed at 60,000,000 but it’s still good.”

“Good?! Why do we have the same bounty?! God, mine should be higher since my talent is rare,” I mumble a bit disappointed but also content with my bounty.

Zoro smirks. “Just be happy you got a bounty at all. I’m surprised since you’re like Nami and Usopp.”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” I hit him.

“YOU THREE ARE TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!” Nami yells at us.

We are all reminded about the current situation when the water suddenly rises slowly at first. My eyes widen and I hang onto Zoro like my life depends on it, and it does, when the fucking Knock-Up Stream hits us like a train.

I am screaming as we all hold onto something or in Zoro’s case, stand on wall of the ship since we’re flying directly up, with me hanging onto him. Once we see that we’re a bit okay Sanji points something out, “The hull is falling off. At this rate we’ll end up like that Sea King that just passed us.”

Nami has her thinking face on and she immediately starts to bark orders, “Unfurl the sails! It’s still just an ocean. If we got wind and an ocean we can navigate it!”

With this new found courage from Nami, I untangle myself from Zoro and start to help out like the others. When we’re done the ship falls off and Chopper points it out. Nami is confident, “Don’t worry.”

My eyes widen when I realize we are flying. “Oh my god. We’re going to make it!” I say happily as the others are relieved as well.

Within seconds, we are up on clouds, all of us completely soaked. I am too excited as I look around like a child, with Luffy. There are clouds surrounding us everyone and they are all white clouds. It’s literally like a heaven.

Usopp quickly discards his upper part of his clothing and jumps onto the railing of the boat. “I shall swim in the white sky sea!” He shouts.

As Sanji suggests that is a bad idea, Usopp just plops into the sea never to be seen again… Kidding, though I do get that feeling as I wait by the railing with Luffy and Chopper who wish they can swim. I smile and pat their backs. “Don’t be so down. You can at least stand in the shallow parts of the ocean.”

This doesn’t make them feel better since the ocean drains their energy. Suddenly Zoro points something out making all of us go to the railing worried. He states, “He’s not coming up.”

We watch the white sea for a few seconds before Robin seems to realize something, “Hey… Does this ocean have a bottom?”

My eyes widen and I scream, “USOPP IS DEAD! HE IS TOTALLY DEAD! OH MY GOD!”

“That idiot!” Zoro scolds as he stands up completely tensed.

Luffy doesn’t hesitate to stick his arm into the sea of clouds and Robin tells him to keep going and uses her powers to try and find him. “Okay pull him up!” She demands.

Luffy seems to have trouble doing so but he manages and as soon as he is up, Usopp lands on me, as sea monsters come up as well. I am in pain as he groans on top of me. Why am I always the victim when we pull someone up?

The Monster Trio manages to deal with them, but it proves to be difficult. When they have dealt with it, Usopp suddenly wakes up from his mini coma to grab something in his overalls and throws it on deck. Then he proceeds to curl up into a ball on top of me still, and chants, “Sky Island scary.”

Through much struggle, I finally am able to push him off of me, ignoring the new commotion on deck. However, once I am standing I am hit by a strange person with a large amount of force and go flying back onto the floor. Turns out the Monster Trio were going to fight the person and I became a victim. Why am I always the victim?!

When I sit up I can literally feel everything in my being hurt so goddamn much. I hear a new voice and see an old man in armor. He fought off the masked stranger that hit me. I remain on the floor just sitting up as the boys sit up as well. As if I were in a war zone, I crawl like a soldier to Luffy and when I am right by him I sit myself up right and nestle in between his legs to use him as a pillow to recover. Luffy doesn’t really care but does wrap his arms around me as if I were a stuffed animal.

“Hello. I am the Knight of the Sky. I am a service so no need to thank me,” The Sky Knight tells the crew members who are able to listen.

I can’t for I think, a few of my organs are failing me at the moment. I do catch on that the reason the Monster Trio couldn’t fight is because of the new air density and I am more injured because of it. When I can breathe normally, I listen in fully to the conversation.

“One whistle and I will rescue you for the price of 5,000,000 extols,” He states.

What the fuck is that? All of us tilt our heads at him confused as Luffy asks, “What’re you talking about Ossan?”

The old man gets offended as if we were trying to rip him off, “I will not take one extol less. I have to make a living too!”

“Okay yeah but what is this extol thing you’re talking about? And what do you mean whistle?” Sanji stops him and voices the question all of us are having.

The old man looks astonished. “You mean you didn’t come by way of the High West? But surely you had to stop by one or two islands.”

As everyone starts to question him, Robin makes her voice loud and clear, “We rode the Knock-Up Stream here.”

“That monstrous current? To think that there are still brave souls willing to do that,” The old man sighs.

What? What? What did he just say? As if Nami feels what I am thinking, she pushes me off of Luffy and grabs him by the collar of the shirt shaking him, “I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE! THAT WASN’T A NORMAL ROUTE! I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T HAVE LISTENED. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

I sigh, and carefully stand up. When I feel like I got it, I go to lean on the railing of Going Merry. I close my eyes as the man explains how the route we used was the one without mercy. “There are a few left willing to lose everything using this route. I have great respect for your brave and trustworthy navigators,” The man states, a new aura around him.

I keep my eyes shut as I feel the calming air surround us. I hear Usopp stand up as if he wasn’t curled up in a ball a minute ago and proudly states, “Well I did choose that route!”

Nami quickly scolds him and the old man drops a whistle on the deck. “Blow into that and I will descend from heaven itself to give you aid. I normally charge 5,000,000 extols for future visits but I will allow you this one free of charge. Remember me, I am the Knight of the Sky, Gan Fall, and this is my partner Pierre! He is a bird that ate the Uma-Uma (Horse-Horse) Fruit.”

When he leaves, I finally open my eyes. “Are you okay (Name)?” Nami asks seeing how oddly silent I am.

“Yeah… I am fine. I was just thinking,” I say softly.

This makes the others give me weird looks that is until we find a waterfall. I scowl. When we find a way around these weird bouncy clouds, we come across a gate. My heart stops when I see the name on the gate, “Heaven’s Gate.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT! I KNEW I WAS DEAD. I FINALLY DIED WITH YOU GUYS. I KNEW I FELT SOMETHING OFF ABOUT THIS PLACE,” I shout in despair.

Zoro agrees with me that we could be dead and Usopp hits me on the head, “If we are dead, where is Mr. Bones then?”

“Good point… Wait…. Someone just came out of a door,” I point out. I stare warily at the old lady, for she has fucking wings on her back. She starts to take multiple pictures of us.

Is she really an angel? The others talk to her and she cuts them off, “It doesn’t matter if you’re here for sightseeing or fighting. Just pay the immigration fee of 1,000,000,000 extols per person and be on your way. That’s the law.”

“What the fuck is extols? I know it’s the currency but what the hell is it in beli?” I ask.

The others are confused as well. “Either way it will be a lot. 1,000,000,000. So, 8,000,000,000 for eight people,” I say softly, Robin nodding.

“If by chance… We had no money?” Nami asks.

“You can pass. I’m only here to listen to your wish,” The granny states.

We are all shocked by how easy this is. “How do we get up there though?” Usopp asks. She doesn’t say anything as this big ass shrimp grabs onto our boat from underneath is and carries us at the speed of light up the river of clouds that we couldn’t possibly go up before.

Everyone is twitching with excitement, and Zoro has to hold onto me so I don’t fall overboard. As the light at the top of the cloud layer grows, I smile with anticipation. The ride gets faster and faster until we don’t feel the shrimp move anymore. We are blinded by light.

We are finally in Sky Island.


	24. God's Judgement

“IT’S SKY ISLAND!” Luffy shouts excitedly as we all see a beautiful island in front of us.

  
We are now sailing since the shrimp that carried us here is nowhere in sight. We grow closer and closer to the island and once we are close enough, Luffy jumps into the shallow water, Usopp right behind him since he no longer trusted the white sea. Once they see there is no real danger they get even more excited and start running to the shore.

  
With all this excitement going around, Nami pulls me towards the girls’ room and makes me change, into some of her clothing for the new atmosphere. I don’t protest finding this all fun and exciting too. My weapons stay on me like they always do as well. Once, I am done changing, I ignore the Southbird that we still have that is now attacking Nami and I jump off the ship not caring if I get wet and join the others on the land.

  
When I am there, Sanji already has three flowers plucked for the ladies. He compliments me before delicately placing the flower into my hair. Once, that is done I join Usopp, and Luffy with their little games until Zoro joins us on the beach.

  
This catches my attention because he immediately picks something up. At first I thought it was a cloud as well but as I start walking towards him I realize it’s an animal. He realizes it too because he drops the poor thing apologizing.

  
I lay my hand out for it and it licks it. “It’s cute. Is it a fox?”

  
Before I can get any input, we all stop and freeze when we are a beautiful sound. I look around and quickly spot a figure on a cloud hill playing a harp. They’re playing it beautifully. When they stop, they turn and look at us, the sunlight in our eyes so we don’t get a good look until they are right in front of us.

  
It’s a pretty girl. She smiles. “Heso. Are you all from the Blue Sea?”

  
I nod a bit confused to the Heso until I realize it must be a greeting here. Nami nods. “Yes. Do you live here?”

  
She answers, “Yes, I am Conis. This here is Seru. He is a Cloudfox. If you need anything, please let me a service to you.”

  
“Oi, someone else is coming,” Zoro states looking out towards the White Sea.

  
Conis just smiles. “Heso! Father!”

  
“Conis-San! Heso!” The man yells back as he rides, what Conis says to be a Waver, that we recognize from Norland’s journal.

  
He crashes onto the beach but continues with his introduction, “You’re from the Blue Sea? Welcome to the White-White Sea. You all must have had a rough journey. I am Pagaya.”

  
The man and his daughter invite us to their house for a bit of “Sky Island Cuisine” as Sanji puts it but we are all too curious about the Waver first. They explain to us a bit about dials and Luffy is the first to give it a spin, which proves to be a big mistake.

  
He falls off the thing a bit away from us and we all just watch the ocean a bit once he is down. “So… I am going to assume that he is still affected by the water,” I say casually.

  
The others nod and Chopper is the first to react. He jumps into the ocean only to be drowning. I sigh and save the poor reindeer as Zoro and Sanji fight while going to save our idiot captain. Pagaya apologizes and I laugh once I have a traumatized Chopper on the cloud shore safe and the Monster Trio arrive as well. “Don’t feel sorry, he’s an idiot. It would’ve happened anyway,” I state.

  
They explain how sensitive it is and Conis tells us she only just became decent at it. “Is it really that hard?” Chopper asks.

  
“Yes. I spent ten years practicing it,” Conis replies.

  
I am in complete shock because while they are chatting Nami is out on the Waver seeming to have a blast. Immediately the rest are in shock from this but Luffy becomes jealous when Nami gloats. “OI NAMI! Get off! We’re going to the Ossan’s house right now!” He demands acting like a child.

  
I let out a laugh as I try to hide the blush on my face. That was cute. Nami stays on the ocean to play with the Waver as the rest of us travel up on a flight of stairs that leads to the town. Pagaya gives us a history lesson on clouds to which I zone out to until we are on the top. When we are, we turn around to see that we can see Nami on the ocean of clouds.

  
Sanji sighs. “Oi, Luffy. What are you doing?”

  
My blush returns when I see his jealous side. “That Nami. How’s it so easy for her? SINK!!!”

  
He sticks out his tongue and I laugh as Sanji hits him. “Jerk!”

  
I grab Luffy’s hand, “Luffy stop being jealous. You’re cute when you are.”

  
This seems to grab his attention away from Nami and the Waver and he smiles brightly now at me with stars in his eyes. “Did you call me cute?! Cute as in what?! Cute as in meat?!” He asks as Sanji glares at him the whole time. I end up dragging him up the rest of the stairs by his hand.

  
I laugh again at his questions, “Sure.”

  
“Good! I find you cute as meat too!” He states.

  
My blush worsens at this confession and I let go of his hand when we enter the angel’s house. Sanji goes to help cook with the man and the rest of us get comfortable on the cloud couch. Robin wants to know more about Dials so Conis starts to explain to us what they are. I end up taking a nap with Zoro.

  
With the food is done, Zoro wakes me up and we sit at the table. Sanji goes towards their little outdoor balcony to smoke when he points something out, “Where’s Nami?”

  
“She’s out on the ocean!” Usopp says stuffing his face.

  
I am stuffing my face as well since the food is different but still good. “She’s not out there.” Sanji states.

  
This makes me look up as I sense that Conis and Pagaya get concerned. “We should probably mention that there is a place here in Skypeia, that no one should enter under any circumstances. It’s sacred ground. We call it Land where God Resides, Upper Yard,” She explains.

  
I frown seeing the shiny look in Luffy’s eyes as she proceeds to tell us about this God “Enel” who just seems plain out sketchy to me. Luffy is all smiley now, “Ah I see. A place we must never ever set foot on, huh?”

  
They scold him so luckily, I don’t have to even though I know we’re bound to go there now. It takes a while to get back to the ship, since Luffy ends up wanting to eat everything and when we do get back, we can’t set sail do to the wind pressure and our boat. According to Pagaya, we need a dial on our boat to go.

  
I sigh as I get comfortable with Zoro and we both take a nap together. It seems that it was short lived when I hear Zoro hum only ten minutes later. I sigh and open my eyes to see what the new commotion but I stand up and exit the ship with the others.

  
There is a little army of guys who are army crawling towards us now on the beach. When they get to us, they stand up and have their hands on their foreheads as if they’re ready to salute us. “You are the eight Blue Sea dwellers that entered without paying the fee, aren’t you? The illegal entrants. We are here to bestow judgement onto you!” The leader states, his voice full of authority.

  
“I-Is that true?!” Conis and Pagaya ask in shock.

  
Luffy is confused. “Illegal entrants? What’s that?”

  
“There is no doubt about it! The Heaven’s Gate Lookout, Amazon, sent us these pictures she took with her vision dial,” The leader states holding out the pictures of us.

  
The leader sighs, “This is a small act but there is a punishment. Pay the punishment and you will go back to peaceful tourists.”

  
“Mention that sooner. What’s the punishment?” Sanji sighs.

  
“Pay ten times the amount of the fee. Pay it immediately, and the crime will be written off now. 10,000,000,000 extols per person, so that’s 80,000,000,000 extols for all of you,” The man states.

  
And the hero of the day is Usopp for asking the question we have been wondering since this morning, “How much extols are in beli?!”

  
“Beli? The currency you Blue Sea people use, correct? 10,000 extols are equal to 1 beli,” The man answers.

  
Usopp starts counting on his fingers but quickly asks Robin, “How much is that?”

  
“So, 80,000,000,000 extols would be 8,000,000 beli,” Robin answers.

  
Sanji freaks out for me. “THAT IS TOO MUCH!”

  
After his little rant the man grows even more serious, “Let me warn you now we, the White Berets, take direct orders under the Priests.”

  
I ignore him, and so does the rest but Usopp keeps an eye on all of so we don’t get in anymore trouble. He is set on waiting for Nami in case she has the money we need. However, this waiting seems to be a pain in the ass when the leader of the White Berets keeps trying to make us guilty for any crime he could find in the book.

  
It pisses Zoro, Luffy, and I off to no extent. “Okay, you know what, I don’t think I can handle this guys’ bullshit anymore,” I state standing up about to grab my bow, when I feel Usopp hit the back of my head hard.

  
Luffy and Zoro want to kick his ass too but Usopp tries to stop them. As if on cue Nami appears on the Waver, “Hey! Wait! Don’t do anything rash!”

  
“Nami! Come and pay the fine of 8,000,000 beli so we can be free of them!” Usopp begs.

  
She smiles and agrees as she continues to ride the waves over here, but I recognize that smile. I take one large step back and pull the others back as well when she screams. “That…. IS TOO DAMN EXPENSIVE!”

  
She runs the guy over with the Waver and sends him flying. Once she is landed, realization hits her, “Oh, in my anger I accidentally ran him over from the ridiculous amount of money owed!”

  
“OI!” I wave my hand and give her a look as does Usopp and Zoro.

  
While they go and treat the poor guy, Conis tells us to leave for our own good. I sigh knowing that this may take a while to actually leave since Nami is trying to convince Luffy that there is nothing here for us. I lounge around on the beach with them as the others go on the ship.

  
Just as I feel sleepy, the asshats come back, their leader completely fine now. “For the use of abusive language and for the obstruction of a public servant, these Class 5 criminals are sentenced to Cloud-Drifting!” He states.

  
I gasp in horror and I can feel Usopp’s stare for he knows what’s coming up. “Cloud-Drifting! My best friend Mr. Bones was sentenced to that! How dare you!” I fake sob making the White Berets highly confused and probably think that I am crazy.

  
Usopp yells from the ship, “KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE STUPID DEAD GUY! HE WASN’T YOUR BEST FRIEND!”

  
I quickly glare daggers into him. Before I can threaten the boy who is going to get it when I am near him, the Angel army leader yells, “Arrest them!”

  
My bow and arrow are in my hands on instinct when they put theirs up. Nami is trying to pull Luffy away as I await for orders from my captain. “Go ahead Nami. You too (Name). I got this!” He demands.

  
I nod respectively and put my weapons on my back before running and jumping on the ship. Practically within seconds, Luffy has it taken care of along with Zoro and Sanji who joined him. I sigh knowing that we probably made things worse for Conis and Pagaya but totally worth it.

  
“You fools! We are the most gentle and understanding of the guardians but they will not be so forgiving! You are now Class 2 criminals! Beg and plead all you want but the Priests of the Upper Yard will now be the one to judge you!” The White Beret leader states seeming to be the only survivor of the fight.

  
I sigh and ignore the man who now leaves. Nami and Usopp complain how this is fraud but I honestly don’t care anymore. I should be used to now and so should they. We’re pirates. As if Luffy is inside my head he smiles, “Well who cares? We should be used to being wanted! Anyway, Nami, why’d you come back?! We were just about to set off for that land we must never ever set foot on and have a great adventure! Oops, I meant go look for you!”

  
I laugh as Nami is annoyed, “I can see right through you!”

  
She starts to hit him on the head and try to convince him to leave Skypeia and I actually for once start laughing like a maniac. “Leaving?! Bullshit! What’s more important, adventure or your life?!” Luffy says as he stretches his head so he can be in Nami’s face.

  
“My life! Followed by money!” She grabs his face and pinches it. Then she glares fully at me, “(Name)?! Why are you laughing like a lunatic?! Do you find our situation funny?!”

  
I smile widely and walk over to my idiot, wrap an arm around him, “For once, I am actually with our idiot captain. I think we should stay. I mean we went through all that trouble to come up here and we are wanted naturally that I think it shouldn’t matter. I think we should go explore and make the best of it!”

  
The next thing I know, my cheeks are being pinched by Nami as Luffy is whining how I’m the only one who gets him. After a few more minutes of arguing Nami finally sighs, “Alright. It doesn’t matter what we do, but we should get a move on seeing they know where we are. Let’s set sail.”

  
I am finally excited that we’ll be exploring the dangerous side of the island. I think Luffy is finally getting to me if I am excited for a dangerous adventure. I smile and climb onto the boat along with Robin, Nami, Chopper, and Zoro.

  
Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp go back up to the angels’ house to get the rest of the food and Usopp to ask questions. Nami keeps complaining and I laugh, “Nami you just need to make the best out of this!”

  
“HOW OF YOU OF ALL PEOPLE CAN SAY THAT?! YOU EXPERIENCED OUR IDIOT CAPTAINS’ CHOICES BEFORE AND WHAT THEY DO TO US!” She cries as she shakes my now lifeless body.

  
I am saved from this torture when Conis boards the ship. I can feel her being nervous and I narrow my eyes down as she tells us there is a current leading to the White Sea that can take us to the Cloud End which is the exit. I frown as Nami is now happy and plotting against our captain’s wishes. I don’t say a word because I have a bad feeling about this.

  
When Conis leaves Nami gets excited, “I am so happy we can get out of this situation now!”

  
I frown and Robin shares her concerns, “But does such a current exist? If it had it wouldn’t be unusual for survivors from Sky Island to be living on the Blue Sea.”

  
“No it has to exist. Remember, there aren’t that many people that can actually make it up here in the first place,” Nami insists.

  
I frown. “I agree with Robin. This is really sketchy but whatever, I will have no part in disobeying my captain’s orders.”

  
I sit down on the deck in front of the staircase as Nami hisses at me like a snake before having Chopper lift up the anchor. I get the gross feeling in my gut and once the anchor is up, I thought something would happen but nothing did.

  
I sigh in relief that is until the boat rocks forward hard before being lurched backwards at full speed. Chopper falls down the stairs and I catch him holding him tightly so he doesn’t get hurt. “W-What is going on?!” Nami asks.

  
“Did we get on the current thing?” Zoro shouts.

  
I comfort poor Chopper on the deck as the others are on the upper deck checking out what’s going on. I stand up as the others reach the same conclusion I have. “This is God’s judgement.”

  
None of us say a single word as the incredibly large and fast shrimp just drops us off onto this thing. Once it is gone that’s when I say something, “It looks like we’re about to be made into a ritual.”

  
Robin nods. “Yes. This appears to be a sacrificial altar.”

  
As they freak out Chopper by explaining what a sacrifice is, he falls off the ship and down the stairs of the alter, Zoro immediately going after him with his swords ready for any danger. A Sky Shark, or that’s what Robin calls it, comes out and tries to eat Chopper. I’m glad Zoro was there but he disappears into the clouds as Chopper runs back up the stairs and jumps into my arms.

  
I frown.“Zoro’s not coming back up.”

  
“He didn’t get eaten did he?” Nami asks, her face one of pure horror.

  
Robin scowls. “If he did, the cloud would be turning red.”

  
Nami and I look at Robin afraid now and both shout, “Robin! Why do you have to say such morbid things?!”

  
I look back down and see Zoro fly out of the clouds with a knocked out fish. He climbs the stairs back up only for more to show up. I sigh. “I don’t know about you guys but I don’t want to stay here. I want to go explore.”

  
Zoro nods but points at the ship. It’s a really bad hole at the bottom. He speaks, “Chopper, see if you can try and patch Merry up. (Name) and I will go check out the forest. We can use this spot as a base for now seeing that Luffy and the others will come looking for us. You know what they say. If you’re lost, you shouldn’t move.”

  
I glare at him as I walk towards him. He puts on a new blue shirt that Nami throws him since his white one was soaked. Once it’s on I go on my tippy toes and pinch his cheeks, “You of all people shouldn’t move then!”

  
I let go of him and look around as Chopper asks a question, “Zoro… What are you going to do in the forest?”

  
“Look for God.” He states.

  
Nami rolls her eyes, “Why would you want to look for such a powerful person?”

  
“Who knows? It depends on his attitude,” Zoro states with a smirk.

  
Chopper states, “Zoro is more arrogant than God.”

  
I nod in agreement as Nami starts praying when Zoro says he doesn’t believe in God. I sigh. I have no opinion besides the fact that I will not bow my head to this supposed man who calls himself God.

  
Robin smiles. “I’ll join you guys. This alter had to be made in the past 1,000 years. Historic sites make me throb with excitement. There should be all kinds of information that can tell us more about this island and to help Cricket-san. We could also find some jewels to help with the ship.”

  
Nami immediately raises her hand. “I’m coming to. Let’s go dig up some history!”

  
Poor Chopper is going to be all alone just because Nami heard the word jewels. I sigh as Robin gets a vine down for us and Zoro gladly tests it out first. He clears his throat and once he sways off the boat he starts to do a call of bravery or something. It sounded like Tarzan or something and I couldn’t help but laugh my ass off as Nami gives him a dirty look.

  
The vine is handed at me and I frown as I for once use my wits. “I actually change my mind. I don’t want Chopper to be by himself. If we’re splitting up we shouldn’t leave one person by himself,” I say softly as I sit down on the ship.

  
Robin smiles and nods at my kindness and they both leave, leaving Chopper and I by ourselves. I smile at the reindeer and he smiles back. “Alrighty, I’m taking a nap! Good luck with the repairs!” I state laying down.

  
He’s all smiley and happy until he realizes that I am not going to help in anyway. “(Name)!!! You have to help!”

  
“Nah. Chopper, I love you and all but I think I should keep my energy levels high so I can protect us when need be.”

  
Chopper nods happily at my explanation until I add, “And I am lazy.”

  
That’s when he yells at me some more but he accepts that I am not going to do anything. I am finally able to take my nap in peace.

  
This time when I awoke, my heart races. I heard the whistle. I stand up with my bow and arrow out as I scan the area for Chopper. My eyes narrow down when I see him jump on board. As I am about to ask him what’s wrong he cries crocodile tears.

  
“(Name)!!” Chopper cries as he hugs my leg and points to where he came from.

  
A big ass bird with a man holding a lance on it comes out of nowhere. He seems upset with us, “Is this it? Is this all I have to kill for the sacrifice?”

  
My eyes narrow down once more upon hearing this. I look down at Chopper who is terrified out of his wits and I whisper, “Whatever happens we have to protect Going Merry.”

  
He nods feeling a bit of courage from my determination. That is until I let out a shriek when the dude tries to stab me with his lance. I luckily doge it and the lance hits the ground only for fire to come out of it. “What the actual fuck?!” I ask my eyes wide.

  
I stare down the man who only smirks, “Shooting an arrow before running off won’t do.”

  
My blood turns to ice. How did he know I was going to do that? Instead of aiming his lance at me like he originally was going to do he aims it at Chopper who runs away seeing that he is the target now. “Do not dare touch him!” I shout.

  
The man only laughs and is about to kick Chopper. I quickly run and jump in front of him the man letting out another laugh, “I won’t…. Yet.”

  
Oh… I feel the sharp pain of his kick as I realize that I am his main target.


	25. City of Gold is Jaya?

I clench my teeth as I hold my now injured arm close to my body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck my life,” I moan out in pain.

Chopper is staring at me with wide eyes since he just witnessed me getting injured. I thought I could attack the damn guy but he keeps predicting all of my moves and now I am injured because of it! I lean against the railing of the ship panting in pain. My weapons are nowhere near me anymore.

Seeing that I can’t concentrate anymore, the man lets out a sigh as he starts to antagonize Chopper and put the ship on fire in several of places. The mast ends up getting badly burned and to try and stop it Chopper tears it off the ship in his human form and throws it into the White Sea.

I keep clenching and unclenching my jaw trying not to pass out from this new found pain. It’s unlike anything I ever experienced. I look down to see how bad the injury is to see that my whole arm is red and I can’t move it unless I want to feel more pain. I’ve been burned and badly.

I struggle to keep up with what’s going on with Chopper but when I see Chopper is getting nowhere in the fight and the man seems to be wanting to end it I just know I have to do something. “For someone to live, someone must die. It’s all about the sacrifice. That’s the way the world works,” The man states before he briefly explains how the Sacrificial Alter is a free space and that there are a total of four priests that have their own places.

He mentions something that peaks my interest. He’s here because of a certain situation. That situation being, three people from the Sacrificial Altar escaped when they weren’t supposed too. My thoughts go immediately to that idiot Zoro for actually following through with it.

“When someone escapes, someone else has to die as punishment,” He finishes.

I scowl knowing that his intentions are too fully eliminate us. Chopper tries to punch him but the priest blocks it and easily kicks him down into the ship flooring. Chopper is stunned and all bloodied up from the previous fights and fires.

I grit my teeth and stand up, understanding well that the man will know I am coming and change his target back to me. I run at full speed when I see his lance come back before launching forward towards Chopper on the ground.

When I am right beside the man almost knocking him down, he changes the lance’s direction like I anticipated and I feel a sharp puncture in my shoulder, the same side as my injured arm. The man hums, “I see you want to die first.”

“Yes. You could say that. I’d rather die than let a friend of mine die,” I state.

He nods. “You understand sacrifice it seems.”

I feel the lance heat up before he harshly pulls it out. As he comes at me with a finishing blow, he stops and freezes, his eyes wide as he turns around and blocks an attack. I am surprised to see the Knight of the Sky until I remember that Chopper blew the whistle.

Chopper seizes this opportunity and pulls me back as the two men fight. “(Name), stay put. I need to make sure he gets rid of this dangerous man before I can work on you,” Chopper explains softly as he helps me lean onto the ship’s wall. I only obey.

Sweat pours down my forehead as the pain in my arm and shoulder intensify. That stupid heated lance is something not to mess around with. I think it has a heat or fire dial if I remember the talk with Conis correctly.

I bite my lip and hard as my arm still feels like it’s burning but completely numb. I don’t know how I am still awake from this. I’m burned all the way from my wrist to my shoulder and the wound he did to my shoulder is only making my arm feel so much worse.

My breathing gets deep as my eyesight gets really blurry and dark. I do my best to stay awake especially when I hear Chopper scream for the Sky Knight. That snaps me out of my drifting to the unconscious side. I look around and see that Chopper is staring alarmed down at the White River below us.

He’s frozen in place. My eyes widen when he jumps into the water. My heart leaps. Doesn’t he know that the ocean will have the same effects on him? I get up immediately, feeling the adrenaline kick in.

The man who had done me harm sees me and mocks, “Are you going after them? Gan Fall is done for as well as those Devil Fruit users. If you jump in you won’t be able to survive since you won’t be able to swim with that arm. However, you would be doing me a favor of killing you directly.”

I glare at the man, flipping him off with my good hand and arm before jumping down the stairs and into the cold cloudy water. As soon as my arm has contact with the water, I let out an inaudible scream, water entering my system. The pain has intensified, and my arm feels like it is being cooled down but the water has put it in a much more vulnerable and painful state.

He was right. I can’t swim at all in this state. I look down into the depths of the water only to see them all sinking further down, me following with. I start to feel light headed as the water is fully in my system, suffocating my lungs, but before I pass out, I see a large shadow blocking the light above me.

I wake up in a soft makeshift bed in the infirmary. I sit up and notice my arm doesn’t hurt at all. It’s all bandaged up completely and the bandages are study and a few wrapped around my neck so my arm can stay close to my body and heal.

I notice that a few feet away from me the Knight of the Sky was sleeping and all bandaged up too. What happened? As if on cue the infirmary door opens up and the whole crew walks in. “Oh (Name)! You’re up! How’re you feeling?” Chopper asks immediately by my side.

The crew looks confused to why I am injured. “Oi Chopper, what happened to (Name)?” Luffy asks completely serious as he stares at my bandaged arm.

Chopper freezes since Luffy is oddly serious about this and I answer for the reindeer who probably feels guilty. “How much did Chopper tell you guys?” I ask softly.

“Pretty much everything but he failed to mention you were injured,” Robin states.

“I’M SORRY!” Chopper cries as he looks up at me for forgiveness.

I just laugh lightly making him confused before I bring him into a hug making everyone confused as well. I give Chopper a kiss on the forehead. “I am glad you’re alright. I thought we were goners for sure. You and Gan Fall saved me.”

“What do you mean? What did you do?” Usopp asks concerned.

I look up after Chopper was relieved of guilt and I explain what happened. “That priest came and attacked us. I tried to block every attack he threw at Chopper since he wanted to kill us. I wasn’t about to let Chopper die on me and I ended up getting hurt in the process. I was about to die when that old man saved us. Chopper really did all the hard work though.”

They nod and stare at us in understanding. Luffy smiles. “I am glad you’re both fine.”

“Speaking of being fine. (Name), I’m going to have to change your bandages every night until the burns heal. It was severely burned, up to the third degree. Those usually take weeks to months to heal but I have an herb that will numb your arm and speed up the process. If we take care of it, it could heal up in a week at the very least,” Chopper describes as he looks at my arm.

Zoro narrows his eyes down. “How are you going to use your weapon?”

“She can’t. Well she could but it will make her healing process take much longer. She needs plenty of rest with that arm,” Chopper states serious.

I murmur, “I can use it. I’ll only use it during emergencies.”

Chopper nods at my small solution and they start heading outside. I quickly catch Luffy’s hand and he helps me up to I can join them. The cool air from the outdoors makes me feel so much better as well. I lean onto Zoro since I may make him take care of me or help me get to places since Luffy can get unpredictable.

“The sun’s setting. We should make a campfire out in the forest,” Sanji suggests.

Usopp is wary until he hears the reason, that being if we get attacked we don’t’ want the Going Merry to get further injured and wrecked. Night started to fall fast, so we hurried to set up the camp. I was under Chopper’s specific orders to not do anything so I was forced to sit by the campfire while Sanji tried to swoon me as he barbecued a Sky Shark for my idiot.

When everything was in place and we were all together sitting, Usopp brought out this chalkboard. Luffy sits down beside me, happily munching on the Sky Shark and trying to get me to eat a few pieces, which I reluctantly do until I pay full attention to Usopp.

“All right. Give me everyone’s reports,” He demands as he has chalk ready to write.

Sanji speaks up first, “We were in the Lost Forest, where we met this priest named Satori who used these surprise balls. It was bad enough that we had no clue what were in the balls, but what got us the most was this Mantra technique he used to predict our movements.”

I frown and speak after him, “Yes. That man who injured me used that same technique. It was a pain in the ass!”

Chopper nods frantically with me, “He was a priest named Shura and he appeared out of nowhere and used this lance that set things on fire. He also predicted my movements and I used many of them to which he avoided. His bird spat out some fire and burned the main mast. He hurt (Name) then the Knight of the Sky.”

“You guys sure had a rough time,” Nami states frowning before continuing her report, “But we found out this island is actually a piece of Jaya. The City of Gold didn’t sink, it shot up into the sky!”

My eyes widen at this information before a smile spreads on my face. I turn to face Luffy only for my face to go blank as he finished off the meat and starts to lick the bones of the fish. Why am I in love with him again? I shake my head and smile lightly at him before facing Usopp again.

“Yosh! We have discovered important things today but the most important is that this island is what the Monkey Allied Forces and Cricket were looking for!” Usopp announces.

This gets Luffy excited. He throws the leftover bones away and stands up. “Great! This is what we’ve been waiting for now! This kind of adventure! Let’s go find the gold!”

This is unfair. Just because I am injured doesn’t mean I can’t do stuff. I pout and whine until Luffy joins me since he is watching the pot of water boil. Sanji gets annoyed by Luffy as he cuts some more food for tomorrow’s expedition. We’re setting up everything tonight so we can find gold tomorrow. That’s the plan at least, so the others should be back soon.

“What’s wrong my lovely (Name)-chwan?” Sanji asks glancing at me after he had yelled at Luffy.

I pout, “I wanted to go explore too….”

“I understand my beautiful princess but we can’t have you go injure yourself more. Besides, Chopper said you’ll get better if you don’t push yourself,” Sanji says with hearts in his eyes as the others come back with good finds. Chopper immediately re-wraps my wound and gives me medicine for it.

Shortly, dinner was served and Nami goes through a small review, stating that this part of the Sky Island had to be brought up by the Knock-Up Stream. Robin contributes to the conversation by explaining that the new environment had changed this forest which is why it was nothing like the forest we went to on Jaya on the Blue Sea.

“Even so, I don’t get why the South Bird would save you guys," Zoro states while eating.

This is news to me. I look up and stare at Chopper as he nods, “I don’t know either but they kept calling the Knight of the Sky 'God'.”

“EH?! DO I KICK HIS ASS THEN?!” Luffy shouts as he points at the poor old man.

I get up and hit Luffy with my good hand as Nami and Usopp call Luffy a “Scatterbrained idiot”, which to be fair was true. Nami continues, “Anyway, does anyone remember what Norland has said in his logbook?”

“I do! It was ‘I saw gold!’,” Luffy states proudly.

Again, I hit him as Usopp shouts, “No shit, dumbass! If you’re going to state the obvious keep your mouth shut!”

Luckily, we didn’t have to endure more obvious answers as Robin provides us the right explanation, “Yes. There was a rather odd thing he said. He said the skull’s right eye is where I found the gold.”

“Exactly! I fixed these two maps we got. The one from Jaya and the one from Sky Island. Once put together, they show the whole island. We couldn’t figure it out before because of this,” She explains as I start to get excited from this knowledge.

The others are excited and happy about this as well. After dinner is done and over with, Luffy and Usopp give Robin a lecture on why they shouldn’t put out the fire. It was all because they think we’re camping. I laugh at this logic since I’m used to it that is until I hear a growl from behind me.

My eyes widen and my face pales, “Oi… Guys… I think I am about to get eaten.”

Nami screams as does Usopp and Chopper. I turn around and see that it’s a white wolf with a scar on one eye and plenty more behind him. Chopper translates for him and they are only angry because we “Humans are too loud” he says before rambling on about how they own everything in the forest.

Nami hits the poor wolf, “I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY TREASURE.”

All the wolves start to growl in menace before the leader, the one Nami hit and was speaking, basically flirts with Nami from how her strength and headstrong front was attractive. That’s when the real party starts. To which, the Oldman wakes up to.

I shout quickly, “Thank you for saving our lives!”

I am again still shocked from how my idiots can bring anyone to a party and brighten up anyone’s mood. I feel energized and knowing these idiots, they wouldn’t let me go to sleep even if I wanted to so I stayed up all night with them, dancing with Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and the wolves.

“Oi. Lovebirds, get up. You need to see this,” A gruff grumpy yet amused voice states.

I groan and hold onto the warm body next to me. Their grip tightens on me as well as I hear the snores get louder. I feel our legs get kicked and this wakes us both up. I sit up looking beside me to see a sleepy Luffy. His arm is still around me and the other around a wolf.

Zoro looks amused to see us sleeping with each other. I take note that my weapons are on his back before I give him the bird as Luffy whines, “Why’d you wake us up? (Name), is comfy to sleep with.”

“Just get up. You need to see this. I’m waking up the others too,” Zoro states.

I let out a sigh as Luffy gladly lifts me up and takes us to the designated area which is the water surrounding Going Merry. I am shocked to see her all fixed up as the others are. They try to figure out who could’ve fixed her up but come up with nothing. Nami gets them back on track and says that we need to get her down so we can split up into two groups.

One to search for the gold and the other to stay with the boat. I sigh softly as I wait on the staircases by Robin for them to come up with a solution. As if a miracle happened, Usopp is able to get her down after a bit of thinking and one failure. He uses my poor baby, Chopper, as bait for a Sky Shark and uses the Sky Shark to help get her down.

Nami splits us into groups immediately. “(Name), Luffy, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro will go look for the gold on the island. Usopp, Sanji, Gan Fall, and I will stay aboard the ship and make our way to the sea. We’ll meet up at the east coast and once we do we’ll leave Sky Island.”

“Eh?? Why do we have to go? I mean I have no problem but it seems like you’re taking the safe road,” I state frowning at her.

She nods. “Yes. I am.”

Well. At least she’s honest about it. Well at least I can finally go explore!


	26. Enel is kind of a Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Enel as chaos happens.

We… are off to such a terrible start. I am shocked by how stupid my captain and first mate are. I stare at them in complete and utter awe as does Chopper. Robin just simply waits for them to stop acting childish.

  
“Zoro, what are you stupid? Even I am shocked at your lack in sense of direction! We’re going west and that’s that way,” Luffy states pointing and walking towards the right of us. I twitch my eye. He’s pointing and going east.

  
Zoro is irritated. “Oi, Luffy! Weren’t you listening? They said that we have to go the Skull’s right eye which means we’re going right! You moron!”

  
Zoro is pointing towards his right which is our left from the way we are looking at them. Chopper breaks our own silence, “They’re both screwed up.”

  
“Chopper, can you please tell them the way we want to go is South and none of those ways?” Robin asks.

  
“South is behind us right? I am not good at direction but I at least know better than to try and make up new ones,” I sweat drop.

  
She chuckles. “South is behind us. Just take pride in knowing you are better than to try and make up a direction.”

  
I nod and do take pride in that. Soon enough we are on the way to the right track. Luffy has a stick and is messing around with it on the way as he smiles at Chopper. “Are you going to be brave today?”

  
Chopper nods happily and I smile at that while Zoro scowls, “It’s no fair though. We’ve explored yesterday but we didn’t meet a priest. You have a better advantage Chopper.”

  
Robin laughs and asks me, “They’re strange. Do they like running into accidents?”

  
“Yes. That’s why we always end up in a mess,” I respond.

  
Zoro overhears and smirks, “Speaking of messes (Name). How are you and Luffy doing? That ought to be a pretty big mess.”

  
I scowl and feel my cheeks heat up as Luffy sounds straight up confused, “Eh? What do you mean how are we doing?”

  
Zoro is trying to push this love issue onto me. I can see Robin smile out of the corner of my eye and I know that she is about to side with Zoro. Chopper is behind all of us and not saying anything so I don’t think he’s paying attention.

  
“Well Mr. Captain, you and (Name) seemed pretty cozy last night and this morning together,” Robin states.

  
Luffy tilts his head still not understanding what they’re trying to say. Zoro groans as Robin just giggles and tries to elaborate more to his understanding, “You two seem closer. We already know your feelings towards (Name). You say you want her to be your queen but how does she feel about you?”

  
Luffy gives us his big old goofy smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, “She wants to be my queen if that’s what you’re asking. We officially shared meat last night. The Shark meat!”

  
Oh, my god. He is too innocent for this. Zoro ends up trying to contain his laughter as Robin nods and asks, “I see. That may be how you see it but has she said it directly to you?”

  
This makes Luffy snap his face towards mine and he stares at me, “Well, do you?”

  
He’s smiling all innocent like that it kills me. I can feel all eyes except Chopper’s and it kills me more. Why do they enjoy teasing me? My face heats up more as I say the truth, “Yes. I like Luffy too.”

  
“Luffy has said love though,” Zoro states trying to murder my very soul by this.

  
Luffy just laughs. “Don’t worry (Name)! I understand what you’re saying and I am happy about it!”

  
He hugs me and I swear my soul went to heaven. When the conversation dies down we all realize something. Chopper has been very quiet. I turn around and immediately see something odd behind him. “What is that?” I ask.

  
Chopper seems relieved someone brought it up. “Why is there an oddly striped moving root?” Zoro asks.

  
“Why is there a moving root?” Robin asks her eyes narrowed down.

  
I slowly turn around, a bad feeling in my gut building up, and it turns out to be right. I make eye contact with the eyes of the beast. “...Guys, I think this is where I really depart and head to heaven,” I say softly as they all turn around to see what I am talking about.

  
Luffy is the first to speak, “RUN! IT’S A PYTHON!”

  
He didn’t have to tell us twice. I run full speed besides Robin and Chopper. It’s a pain in the ass since I feel like my arm is just weightless cargo and it stings whenever I run but I deal with it. Robin pulls me with her up onto a tree and we watch as the python takes a bite of a huge tree.

  
My eyes widen as we see a purple gas flow up into the sky. “Oh… it’s poisonous… that’s pleasant,” I mutter out softly wishing to be back on the boat from this.

  
Luffy is still excited as ever but you know there’s a problem when Zoro and Robin think we should retreat. I am totally on their side though. However, this proves to be a problem when the snake tries to chase one of us one by one. When it tries to go after Robin and I, she pushes me out of the way and uses her powers to have me safely delivered to the ground and from there, it was practically every man for itself as it started its chase against us.

  
At the end of the chase, I am completely worn out. I don’t know where the others since we got separated but what matters most is, Zoro has my fucking weapons and my arm is killing me from all that running. I need to find them. I’ll have to try and follow the path we were heading to and go from there. That’s exactly what I do… If only my sense of direction could’ve been better.

  
I huff and groan as I bite my tongue. This is a total pain in the ass. I have no clue where I am and my arm is hurting like a bitch. I finally have enough of it and untie the bandages that we’re keeping my arm up to my chest from my neck. Once they’re lose I leave the bandages on the actual injury alone.

  
Now my arm is free but in more pain. I am a hundred percent okay with that since it seems like I may need to engage in a fight eventually. I keep hearing weapons go off in the distance. I groan irritated as I climb over a huge ass branch. If exploring was going to be this hard I would’ve stayed on the boat where the pain killers were.

  
I bite my lip and hard when I have to use both arms to pull myself up so I can stand properly on the branch. However, the hair on the back of my neck stick up and I quickly move out of the way feeling a bold rush of wind flying past me before the figure stops abruptly.

  
I turn and see that it’s a goat man angel thing. “Who the fuck are you?” I ask confused.

  
The man or angel scowls as he answers. “I am a soldier of God. You’re one of the Blue Sea Dwellers. I am afraid I must finish you off for you shouldn’t even be here on God’s Island.”

  
“Whatever man. I can be wherever the fuck I want to be because I am a child of God,” I snap back full of sass even if it may be a lie.

  
The man seems confused before he shakes his head and tries to come at me with a dial I haven’t hear of yet, the Axe Dial. He manages to hit me with it and it’s like a blade trying to cut me in half. I am shocked at this pain since it took the breath out of me but I remain standing.

  
“You seem stronger than you look,” The soldier states.

  
I frown. I wish I had my fucking weapons so I can have a more successful rate in beating this guy. Instead, I have only one of my hunting knives on me and I am probably going to get even more hurt in the process. I groan but take it out with my good hand and arm before charging at him.

  
The man is taken back that I am still able to run and fight even though he had harmed me. I try and stab him when I am close but he manages to dodge it. I want this fight over with so I can find my friends so I use my head and think. We’re still close to each other but he’s dodging the knife.

  
I quickly put all my weight on one foot and balance on that leg putting my injured arm to the ground to hold my balance as I stick my other leg out and try to whip it under his legs so he can fall. Surprisingly, it works and he falls to the ground. I act quickly and am on top of him and stab him multiple times in the stomach.

  
When he is no longer moving, I get up and sigh. “Well, that went pretty all right I guess,” I mutter out.

  
I turn around only for my face to make contact with a bare chest. My eyes widen and my face heats up as I look up to who it belongs to. It’s a tall ass man whose eyes are glaring into my very being with a very uninterested look on his face. I gulp as I can’t move my eyes away from is.

  
He doesn’t say anything for a while and neither do I until I remember where I am at. I take one step away and bow down to him, “I apologize for running into you Sir. Please forgive me.”

  
“You’re a child of God?” He asks repeating the phrase I had said earlier.

  
I frown and narrow my eyes down, playing the safe card. “Yes? Isn’t everyone? Only some show their devotion more than others.”

  
He smirks as his eyes show a dangerous emotion and I finally realize that this must be the supposed “God Enel”. He nods, “I suppose that is true. However, only the truly worthy receive my divine protection.”

  
I give a weak smile and decide to suck up to him, “What do you classify as worthy, my lord?”

  
This seems to make him happier, “You have manners. Stand."

  
I listen and he continues, "Just for your politeness I will answer. Only the strongest are worthy. The ones able to keep up in this game. You seem to be highly strong, able to take out one of my soldiers despite being heavily injured.”

  
I gulp. Oh god. “Of course, my lord. I try my best when it comes to combat. What do you mean by game if I may ask?”

  
“You seem highly knowledgeable for automatically taking my side. However, it may not be enough. If you can make it to the end of the game I will be happy to take you with me. You see this game, it’s this whole war. There was a total of 82 contestants, and that is everyone in the Upper Yard including myself and a bunch have fallen since then. I’ll tell you now since you amuse me, ‘my child’. There will be only five survivors at the end. Pray that you are worthy. I would like a divine being such as yourself to be by my side. If you prove yourself worthy I may make you my goddess as well for being able to amuse me, and for having the looks of a goddess,” Enel says his voice growing deep as he simply picks up a lock of my hair.

  
I sense big time creepiness. Nope. Nope. And nope. I offer another weak smile, “Sorry my lord but I am not worthy of being your goddess. I will try and be worthy enough to gain your respect by winning the game. I must go now if I wish to please you.”

  
He smirks. “Good. I will be watching your performance.”

  
He doesn’t say anything else but disappears as if I were talking to a ghost. I frown and groan internally. That was a close call. I could feel his dangerous aura and I know I am no match for him. I sigh softly to myself before looking up in the sky only for my eye to twitch in irritation.

  
I have found Zoro. He is hanging off a bird’s leg and they’re heading for the beanstalk. Great. Well, at least I have a destination now. One I can actually find as well too. It feels like forever when I finally make it up the beanstalk. I can hear the fighting still. It’s up here and it makes me nervous but excited at the same time.

  
I sigh softly to myself as I pull the rest of my body up and am standing straight. I glance around to see the fighting stopped for a minute and everyone was staring at me. I frown and look at Zoro. He’s about to say something when the native to the island simply glares at me and shoots a laser out of his weapon right at me.

  
“(Name)!” Zoro yells.

  
I’m pulled out of the way by Gan Fall. “Wiper! Stop this at once!” Gan Fall shouts letting me go.

  
Zoro runs to me and hands me my weapons. “Stay close to me,” Is all he says before he turns back to Wiper and I’m assuming the Priest, Ohm. I nod and Zoro grabs my wrist and starts to run as Ohm sends an attack our way. We dodge multiple attacks before we are forced to catch our breath.

  
When that happens, my eyes widen when I see something in the distance. My breath hitches as I slowly start walking towards it and Zoro is confused before he shouts, “Chopper!”

  
He runs ahead of me and I slowly start to speed up my walk until I am with them. I bring Chopper into my arms and Zoro growls, “Why were you up here by yourself?”

  
I frown. “He’s unconscious. I’ll hold him so protect us.”

  
He nods and then out of fucking nowhere the snake from earlier decides to join and crash the party we’re having up here. This causes me to freak the fuck out, and backup slowly. That is before I completely stand still from hearing an odd noise along with a certain pathetic crying I know.

  
Before I know it, Nami is up here on her waver with a kid clinging to her waist and many other enemies after them. I’m surprised that she was chased and now has a kid. Mommy Nami. How terrifying. I hope she didn’t decide to take the poor kid in.

  
Ignoring my off topic thoughts I move out of the way now seeing that the ruins are completely filled with people and two animals. My anxiety and worry overfill as I see Wiper trying to shoot Nami. I’m about to warn her when Gan Fall saves them.

  
However, since Nami is a part of our crew, I guess that mean she has rotten luck because they are eaten by the fucking snake before my very eyes. I gulp but know that they’ll somehow make it out of the snake since after all our rotten luck is tied with our good luck.

  
I look around and see that this is the time to hide for a bit and lay low. I need to take care of Chopper’s wounds or wrap them up the best I can. I get to work and try to bandage him up the best I can with the bandages in his bag and pieces of my clothing.

  
When I have done the best I could I feel rumbling all over the place. I quickly pick up Chopper, worried for his safety and go out from hiding to go find Zoro as the rumbling gets worse. I spot Zoro but right as I’m about to run to him the ground below me splits open and I fall letting go of Chopper in the process.

  
“Zoro!! Get Chopper!” I shout as I point at the reindeer now above me.

  
Zoro’s eyes widen but it looks like he’ll try and do what I said. I look below and my stomach drops as fast as I am. I do however, see something or rather someone familiar. I am crying alligator tears as I call her name.

  
“ROBIN! CATCH ME!” I cry.

  
She looks up at me shocked before she makes a small net of hands for me. I land right on them and luckily all the other ruins land a bit away from us. “Thank you Robin. I owe you my life and I love you,” I gasp out as her hands disappear from under me.

  
She just giggles before we hear and see a huge ass rock move beside us. Zoro is like a little mushroom coming out of the ground as he pushes the rock away while holding Chopper. “Dammit! I almost died!” He growls out pissed.

  
Robin nods. “Yes. You should be dead. Most people would be…”

  
I get distracted and let them talk among themselves. There is a deadly aura lingering around here and it’s almost as if it is threatening me. I frown as I take a look around and explore a bit. I climb onto a few rocks so I can get on top of a building and frown when I glance back down to my crew. I see Nami is down there now and somehow managed to escape the snake with Gan Fall.

  
That means only Nami, Gan Fall, Wiper, Zoro, Robin, and I made it. Everyone else that was in the battle on the upper ruins is gone. I gulp down as I suddenly feel that threatening aura right behind me. This catches the others’ attention.

  
“You have a keen eye my model of devotion. Counting how many people are left. As you noticed there are a few too many left. Would you like to start off the finishing battle and I’ll take the remaining five to paradise with me,” Enel whispers into my ear.

  
My eyes are wide with fear from his aura. It is an aura of a terrifying being but that only makes me determined more to save my nakama. I don’t care what the cost is but I can’t let him hurt them or even have the idea in his head.

  
I spin around bow and arrow in place as I aim at him. His gaze is uninterested but his face is displeased. We wait like that as I can hear Zoro calling me an idiot and not to do anything rash. I speak loud and clear, “I refuse. I have no chance at being a goddess nor do I want it. I want to be the Queen of Pirates for Luffy since that’s what he wants. If I have a chance at that I have to prove myself and that means standing up to the likes of you. You disgust me.”

  
“You made your choice then….” He ignores what I have said and scowls.

  
I release the arrow only for my eyes to widen as I feel this burning pain spread throughout my body. It is worse than my injury with the fire dial. I can hear my name as I see the sky for what seems like the last time. Then… there was nothing.


	27. New Bounty Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Island's adventure comes to an end and the Sraw Hat Pirates end up in a Marine Base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another OC in here, Mira, who returns later in the story!

There is so many loud noises going on that it is killing my head. However, nothing hurts as much as this cold cream that is applied to my arm. I sit up startled and holding my mouth in pain with my good arm. Arms are wrapped around me from behind and I see Chopper in front of me staring up at me with a worried gaze.

I look at my surroundings and see that the Sky Island natives are partying. “(Name), are you okay?” Robin asks appearing by my side with the rest of my crew.

I frown and someone else speaks up from behind me, “(Name)?”

I look behind me and see that it is Luffy. He’s also the one holding me. “What on earth happened?” I ask softly staring at the silly boy.

He smiles. “I beat Enel and you stood up to him for our nakama.”

“You got severely injured. It’s been two days. Everyone has been partying since,” Zoro chimes in.

Usopp and Sanji don’t say anything as Nami smiles at me. Chopper speaks up, “Luckily, the people here had stuff to cure the people who got shocked by his lighting and the medicine I am using is making your arm much better!”

I smile. “Thanks.”

I lean back into Luffy’s chest as Chopper continues to reapply bandages to me. The others rejoin the party and soon enough I fall back asleep on Luffy.

I am woken up again when I feel my legs moving. I open my eyes to see that I am on Luffy’s back. I frown. “Luffy? What’s going on?”

He laughs softly. “Shh, let’s find Nami!”

He continues to be quiet until we find her and once we do, he sets me down and wakes her up. “What?” She groans.

“Wake up the guys,” Luffy smiles.

Nami narrows her sleepy eyes. “Why?”

“We’re going to steal some gold and make a break for it!” Luffy laughs.

This wakes her up and before I know it they start arguing about who the hell is being loud. I rub my temples and ignore them before I find the situation amusing since now the whole island is awake from their yelling.

~*~

“I still don’t get why I couldn’t go with you guys or stay with them,” I say moping on the ship. My face is to the floorboards and I’m staring out into the forest where they should be coming out of soon enough.

Nami just laughs. “I am sorry. Chopper said you need to rest easy until we are back out on sea. By then the medicine should wear off too. Besides, going in that snake to look for gold wasn’t all that much fun… except for the amount of gold we got!”

Her eyes turn into beli signs and I pout some more. That is until I hear yelling and not just any yelling. Idiotic yelling which means the crew is here. I get into my position of the steering wheel and wait for them to come on and when they do they are too excited.

“(Name)! You should’ve been there! They brought out a cannon and everything!” Luffy says happily.

I glare at him and the others because I missed out on the fun before Nami takes my place at the steering wheel. Connis and Pagaya are leading us to Cloud’s end now so we’ll be leaving shortly and back where we belong, out on the sea.

Within minutes we see a gate that says Cloud’s End. “Ah, we’re really leaving?” Luffy asks pouting.

“Yes, it’s kind of hard to believe we’re finally leaving,” Sanji replies.

I nod my head as I stare at the gate. “This was sure a fun adventure and we helped out Cricket-san.”

“Do you think we’ll ever come back?” Nami asks.

We get closer to the gate and that’s when Connis and her father start saying their goodbyes and order us to take in our sails. After the goodbyes are all over with I smile. “We’re heading back home.”

As we start descending we hear Connis yell out one last thing that stops my heart. “Be careful of the free fall!”

“Freefall?!” I shout as I grab onto Luffy as fast as I can.

The ship starts to fall extremely fast as do our hearts and we end up floating away from the ship. That is until an octopus comes from the white sea and latches onto our ship and turns into an air balloon that will safely deliver us to the ocean.

I hug the ship’s floor boards and cry. “Thank you. I am too young to die like that!”

Usopp does the same as Sanji tries to comfort me. When I recover, Nami notices that we hit an air current throwing our ship off the track to the next island. Sanji starts acting weird for he noticed something and just when I am about to ask him what’s wrong I have another heart attack thanks to Zoro.

“LOOK OUT! OI!” Zoro shouts behind me.

I fall to the floor board only to see him yawn and say, “Oh? It was just a dream?”

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Sanji and I yell at him while Nami threatens to throw him off the ship.

I sigh and lay down looking up at the octopus. It takes a long while before it is nighttime and when that happens the crew realizes that Luffy is missing until they realize he is just on top of the octopus. “Hey… guys…. Is it just me since I have been staring at this damn thing for too long or is it shrinking?” I ask.

Sanji gasps. “Luffy get down!”

That makes me stand up and go stand beside Sanji. I wasn’t hallucinating then. How wonderful. Sanji starts climbing up the octopus and I lean over the railing to watch. However, that proves to be my fatal mistake when Sanji has Luffy by the arm and they come falling down, knocking me off the railing in the process.

I’m yanked to a stop as I thought I was going to fall to the ocean. “Are you okay (Name)?!” Sanji asks holding onto my ankle tightly.

“NOPE. NOPE. I AM NOT OKAY BUT THANKS FOR ASKING,” I shout terrified out of my mind.

Luffy laughs. “Aha that scared me! The octopus just stopped bouncing.”

As if the universe hates us, the octopus gets smaller and the boat starts to fall faster. Luffy quickly brings me and Sanji onto the boat. I grab onto Sanji as the boat starts to fall faster and faster. “At this rate the ship will break when we land!” Nami shouts.

Usopp quickly acts and uses his grappling hook to stay connected to the boat and put a dial on the bottom to keep it from falling fast. This is a brilliant plan until the octopus turns into a normal size. We all scream until we land and it rains on us for a little bit. Once we are calm I let go of Sanji who offers to make coffee.

“I need tea for my nerves please,” I tell him.

He nods winking before ascending the stairs. Just as I’m about to join him, I am startled when lights land on our boat. And not just any lights. Marine lights. Before I can process anything, I am pushed into the water and I hear two more splashes.

I keep holding my breath and stay under water, swimming away from Going Merry. It’s way better than getting caught and I know that’s what everyone else is thinking. I keep swimming underwater until I see dark shadows with my irritated eyes.

I slowly and carefully emerge to the top and gather the much-needed air into my lungs. Upon doing so I see that I made it to some rocky land and I look behind me and notice that the Going Merry is far away and is now surrounded by Marines. I gulp and quietly get out of the water and onto the land scraping my arms and knees along the way.

Once I am able to get up, I stay in a crouched position and make my way to one of the marine buildings. I deem it the best plan seeing as our ship turned out to be the best distraction. It doesn’t take long at all since I have adrenaline in my veins however when I get closer and feel more in danger that’s when I realized something.

I slap myself in the face extremely hard. MY BOW AND ARROWS ARE ON THAT FUCKING SHIP. I’m literally going to die. My knives might not save me this time. Goodbye cruel world. Shaking my head, I continue my journey into the building, ignoring my crazy thoughts.

Surprisingly it’s really easy to slip in. I wonder how everyone else is doing. Are they alive? Are they okay? I let out a laugh as I know I am being dramatic. Nothing can kill my idiots and Robin-chan. I examine the halls and am very cautious as I keep my ears on alert for any noises.

That is before my eye spots something…. Bounties on the wall. I immediately spotted Luffy’s and Zoro’s but what caught my attentions is mine. It’s true. I have 60,000,000 beli but that’s what I am not upset about… Before I can stop myself, I scream

“I AM NOT THE FUCKING BLOOD HOUND. WHO THE FUCK DECIDED THAT NAME?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT? I LOOK SO PISSED OFF AND THE BLOOD ON MY FACE ISN’T EVEN GOOD. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT? I SHOULD LOOK LIKE A BADASS OR CUTE. I AM SO MAD GODDAMN IT!”

“(Name)-swannn?!” I hear an annoying voice call.

I look down the hall and see Sanji and Luffy. I glare at them and they both freeze. “Turn back Luffy. It’s not too late,” Sanji whispers.

Luffy frowns. “What’s wrong (Name)?”

“Luffy turn around. I am serious. I love it when she’s mad and she is hot when she is but her eyes are screaming death and it is towards us,” Sanji whispers.

I smile. That’s when they both tense up more and chills go down their spines. “Come here my boys. Tell me what’s wrong with this picture,” I say softly as I give them a loving death stare.

They’re hesitant but they decide not to piss me off further and go to see what’s wrong. They are beside me now and are staring at the picture. Luffy questions, “What’s wrong with it?”

Immediately, Sanji bashes our captain’s face in the wall feeling my anger. He states, “Everything. They didn’t get her beauty at all. It’s trash. Especially, since Zoro and Usopp are in the background seeming to be making fun of her. But… when did this even happen? I don’t remember it at all.”

“I don’t either. I don’t remember when it happened. From my injuries in the photo I know it happened after the Alabasta fight but… thank you Sanji. You understand my pain. I look like an idiot with those two in my picture,” I say softly, fake crocodile tears falling down my face.

Luffy finally gets his head out of the wall and frowns again, “I still don’t see the problem. They got a photo of you and that’s something. You’re cute in it since you look mad.”

He does his laugh and Sanji grows a tick mark on his face for me. “That’s beside the point Luffy. Those idiots ruined her photo and made her look angry. She needs a photo that represents her beauty. However, personally, I don’t think there is such a thing in the world since (Name)-chwan’s beauty can’t be possibly compared,” Sanji flatters me.

I sigh before we hear a different voice, “Um excuse me. If you don’t mind, I can take a portrait of you.”

We all freeze from hearing the new voice. We are idiots. Did we just get caught? Sensing the tension in the air the voice turns gentle, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone who I saw. I just agree with what you said about your photo earlier when you screamed Miss. I just want to do a better photo for you. Is that all right?”

I turn around and my heart melts. It’s a girl and she is stunning. Sanji is head over heels and Luffy just picks his nose out of boredom. I sigh, “Who are you and why won’t you turn us in?”

“I’m Mira (This is how I imagine her: [Mira](https://data.whicdn.com/images/181624746/superthumb.png?t=1433415015)). I’m a Marine photographer and they just never choose my photos so I think this is a fantastic opportunity for me,” She murmurs.

I nod. “Okay. Take us to a secluded area. If you heard me that means others did as well.”

She nods and starts leading us away from the area. She takes us down a few halls to a rather large room. It’s an office but there are photos everywhere. I’m surprised Luffy and Sanji remained silent the whole way. I grow serious, “Mira, who decided on the name Blood Hound?”

It’s disgusting. “I believe it was one of the higher ups. Like an Admiral.”

My eyes widen. Why would one of the biggest important people decide on my name. As if hearing my thoughts, she frowns and says, “I am not sure why but he decided to take your case. He’s been keeping tabs on you. I only know this because as a photographer I get inside information. I want to grow to be trusted by the Fleet Admiral so I can be sent to the biggest scenes to take photos.”

“Why the hell...?” Sanji asks voicing his and Luffy’s questions.

I feel sick. I don’t know why but I do. Why would an Admiral need to keep tabs on me? I frown and sigh. I do a quick change in attitude and say, “Anyway, let’s take photos!”

After a whole bunch of photos and poses we stop. “I think that’s about enough.”

“I have one idea! We’ll use it and then Sanji and I will go look for food!” Luffy smiles.

I am confused but I nod. He goes behind me and looks at Mira. “Count to three and then take one last photo. Okay?”

What on earth is he doing? I sigh as I hear Mira count. One. Two. I feel something warm on my cheek and arms holding me. Three. There’s a flash and I’m blushing. He’s kissing my cheek. Sanji looks like he’s crying and Mira is so happy.

“That was cute!”

I turn around. “L-Luffy. What made you do that?”

He laughs. “Well I just thought if it turned out good you should use it! After all, I want everyone to know you’re mine! That way they know who the Pirate Queen is going to be and that you’re taken.”

“God. Why was that really smooth? Take me away lord. (Name) was swept off her feet. There’s no point in living anymore,” Sanji cries in a corner on his hands and knees.

I’m still in shock.

He let’s go of me. “Alright! We’ll see you later (Name)! We’re going to go find food!” Luffy grabs Sanji and leaves.

There’s complete silence between Mira and I before she laughs. “You guys are cute together! Now shall we look through the photos and decide on the best one?”

I nod, my heart still racing. That boy is going to be the death of me.

I hold my face in my hands trying to stop my blushing face as I look at the picture on the table. The one with Luffy and I did turn out great and is the best one. My face is one of surprise and there’s blush on my cheeks. Luffy is kissing my cheek gently and his arms are holding me tightly right under my chest in the photo. I groan. “We’ll use this one.”

“That’s great! This might make me go into a higher position! Thank you so much (Name)! I’ll submit it soon and maybe they might up your bounty seeing who your boyfriend is,” Mira says excited.

B-Boyfriend? I guess it is official though. I just never used the word. I sigh and shake my head. That’s when Mira’s face falls. “(Name), you’re going to be mad at me. I apologize and I am so happy to have met you and Luffy. I won’t forget you guys and I will be cheering for you guys,” Mira says.

I frown. “What do you mean Mira?”

The door busts open and in comes Marines with guns. Ah shit. I’ve just been turned in. I sigh and look at the girl who looks like she truly regrets what she has done. Well, she did this to get a better position. I can’t blame her then since we really weren’t on the same team in the first place.


	28. A Flash of White and Red from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot with Reader thickens.

I smile at Mira and tell her, “It’s all right. I forgive you.”

  
She looks shocked before a smile lands on her face. My wrists are quickly bonded behind me and I am taken away. It’s a bit of a long walk to their little underground jail house. However, when I am there. I really want to hit myself in the face again. Fucking Zoro is in there along with Usopp.

  
I am pushed in there and I fall on my butt in between them. Zoro smirks with a murmur, “Welcome to the club.”

  
“(Name), you got caught?!” Usopp asks in disbelief.

  
A tick mark appears on my forehead as Zoro lets out a laugh, “I am not surprised.”

  
I smile at him. “I am not surprised you were in here before me. Let me guess you were the first one captured?”

  
He looks away and doesn’t say anything. That hypocrite!

  
It seems like hours pass by of being bored as I sleep on Usopp’s shoulder or Zoro’s lap. Eventually something exciting happens as the marines hide. I hear Luffy and Sanji calling for us. I smirk. This is going to be fun. When they make it down here the marines reveal themselves and Usopp quickly tells Sanji that there’s a dial in his pocket. Luffy being my idiot touches the bars and since they’re made out of Sea Stone he falls down all weak.

  
Sanji grabs and uses it only to be embarrassed because it was a recorder dial. There’s another one in Usopp’s pocket and Sanji grabs that one while glaring at Usopp. He prepares it and I move closer to Zoro. Only for me and the others to be fully disgusted. It’s the flavor dial.

  
“WHO PUT A FART IN MY FLAVOR DIAL?” Usopp screeches while crying.

  
Luffy speaks up not letting go of the bars. “S-sorry.”

  
Ladies and gentlemen, that’s the boy I love. I sweatdrop. “Hey! Get down!” Sanji shouts.

  
What? He’s staring at the lights on the wall. It’s fire. Oh, my fucking god. Is there really about to be an explosion from the fart and the fire? Kill me. Zoro quickly scoots closer to me and puts my head on his chest. Thank god, he cares.

  
There’s an explosion and I feel a shit ton of rocks fall on us and towards us. Luckily my head is safe and Zoro’s cuffs break. “Hey, get me out of this please,” I whisper seeing as his hands are free now.

  
He easily breaks mine. Immediately, we all start running. “Oi! Wait! Don’t let Zoro take the lead. We’ll get lost!” Usopp states.

  
Five minutes later we are lost. Oh my god. Just as I am about to say something I notice Mira ahead. She smiles upon seeing us. “Hi (Name)! I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me,” She states.

  
“Go ahead guys. I’ll catch up,” I look at them and they nod, leaving.

  
I turn to Mira and smile. “I am not mad at all. I understand. You’re a marine and soon you’ll be a great one who actually understand the meaning of justice and will save others with your photos.”

  
“Gah! You’re amazing. Now but to prove that I wish to be friends with you even if that seems impossible, I wish to take you to a shortcut to your boat!” She smiles.

  
I laugh. I’ll take it. I’ll beat the others to it…. Wait. “The boat was confiscated. Does that mean all our stuff was too?”

  
She pauses. “Shoot. Yes. I forgot about that! The gold and I believe your weapons are in the vault. Luckily, I know how to open it! Now let’s go!”

  
She takes my hand and we make it to the vault through her shortcuts in no time! It’s a huge ass thing. What the hell? Well, I’ll take it if the gold is in there. Maybe Nami will love me forever and never put me in a dangerous situation. Ha. That was funny.

  
Just as she is about to open it lights appear on us making us both freeze. “Despicable. A marine helping a pirate,” A lead commander states.

  
Mira looks down in shame that she was caught. However, someone else speaks up from behind them. “She was being a rebel. She turned that pirate in and even took photos of proof. I say she’s a lot braver than you ever will be,” A voice full of authority states.

  
“Vice Admiral Jonathan!” The person who insulted her speaks shocked.

  
Jonathan comes forward. “It’s all right Chief Drake. Now I believe your name is Mira? And you’re the Blood Hound (Name)?”

  
I nod even though I am pissed. I’m going to be compliant only for Mira’s sake. Mira quickly salutes him. “Yes Sir!”

  
“Follow me please,” He chuckles liking her spirit. Mira follows him while I feel someone point a gun at my back and nudge me forward.

  
I groan but follow as well. Eventually, we make it to his office I assume and he nods at one of the marines. The rest leave at his command. He sits down and nods at us to do the same. “Mira. You are in no trouble at all. I find your values rather innocent and full of Justice but your actions could kill many more in the future. After all this pirate has killed plenty and it’s shown in her bounty,” Jonathan states.

  
I scoff. “Most of them are out of self-defense.”

  
“And the others?”

  
I frown. “The others are if they said something insulting about the people I love or tried to hurt them.”

  
He nods his head and Mira gulps. “I am ready for any punishment Sir. After all we all know the Admiral severing you. He would want me to be punished.”

  
“No. He would want you to be dead. I admire the man but his sense of justice and mine are different. The Admiral is a believer of Absolute Justice who is willing to kill even civilians if it would uphold the peace, whereas I am more of a believer of Moral justice who is willing to let criminals go regardless of orders depending on the situation,” He explains.

  
I look at him and ask, “And who is this Admiral?”

  
“Ah, that brings me to you (Name). This is Admiral Akainu. He’s been keeping tabs on you. In fact, his second in command is outside in a warship waiting to talk to you. Here are your weapons,” Jonathan says pulling my weapons from out of his desk drawer.

  
What the fuck? I narrow my eyes. “Is this some sort of trap?”

  
“Nope. I believe they have a deal with you? They wish to speak to you and they told me that you are able to go freely after hearing them out. However, if you don’t hear them out they might do something drastic to your crew as soon as they leave,” He explains.

  
I watch him for about a minute looking for any lies on his face or in his eyes. I nod and stand up. “Okay. Take me to them.”

  
It takes about a half hour for them to set up a ship and sail to the only entrance and exit. During that time Mira is to watch me and we happened to pass the library where I see Robin in a disguise. I walk slowly to a table near her noticing that she is being watched. Apparently, they can only leave on set times.

  
I sit down and Mira sits across from me. Sensing I am trying to give her a message she pretends to read and listens closely to me. I sigh as I fake complaining to Mira. “It sucks that they want me to go talk to the Marines and that they’ll threaten my family if I don’t go,” I sigh.

  
Mira frowns feeling sympathy, “It’s all right (Name). You’re strong and I have faith in you.”

  
“Thanks. And it’s fine because I am just going to wait at the next island for them no matter what. I will not succumb to the marines,” I state getting up and leaving now Mira right behind me understanding what I did.

  
I glance back at Robin one last time and she slightly nods at me. I smile and leave. Mira escorts me to the ship and once I am on it, it sails leaving Mira behind. Right before we are out of ear reach she smiles brightly, “(Name)!! I got promoted!”

  
I smile back. “Congrats! I believe in you! You’ll go much farther!”

  
With that we leave.

I stare blankly at a tall Vice Admiral named Aadi. He’s staring at me like I am nothing. I can feel his hate towards me just because I am a pirate. All the marines that were from the base are gone, including Mira. It’s just me in a warship with this man.

  
He finally nods and beckons me to follow him and I do without any other choice. I enter his office and he closes the doors. I feel the ship moving. It must be going to the next island. “(Name), I work under Akainu. I am his go to guy for everything. I guess you can say I am his only friend,” The man states.

  
I scowl. “Get on with it. What is you want from me?”

  
“We want to know why you betrayed the marines. Why you are with the Straw Hats and most importantly how important you are to them because you are very important to the marines,” He says as he pulls out a poster.

  
I smile upon seeing that they already printed them out. Excellent job Mira. It’s my bounty with the photo of Luffy and I. “Akainu is not going to be pleased when he sees this,” He murmurs.

  
“And I care why?”

  
That’s when the man smirks. “Because that makes his wish all the more troublesome. You see he wants you dead since he wasn’t able to finish you and the other girl off.”

  
I frown feeling my heart beat getting faster. Who is he talking about? There are many girls in my life. I scowl and before I can ask him to clarify he stands up, “That’s enough talk for now. We’ll talk again later.”

  
He walks out of his office and I hear a click indicating he locked the door from the outside. This must be a fake office then. My own prison. Better than a cage I say. I scowl and think hard on who this Akainu person is and why he wants me dead.

Morning is here and we are docked at an island. I need to make my escape before we leave. I said I would wait at the next island. Aadi returns and he smirks. “I bet you are curious now. Here is the deal. You come with us peacefully and we won’t hurt any innocent. If you don’t come with us peacefully we may have to kill you and that will make my friend very mad.”

  
“You’re his only friend, correct?”

  
He nods at my question. “I’ll go with you if you tell me why he wants me dead.”

  
“Okay. For proof, hand me your weapons.”

  
I hand him over my bow and arrows. He nods and gives them to one of his commanders who leaves off with his immediately. He sits down on the big chair and I remain standing. “First it’s best to explain his name. Akainu means Red Dog. He chose your name for more of an insult. Anyway, that is his name because of his power. He ate a Devil Fruit and he is magma. His real name is Sakazuki.”

  
My heart stops as the flash of white and red returns to my memory from long ago. My blood slowly starts to boil. It makes sense now. That asshole is the marine from long ago. The one who killed my parents. He was going to kill me and my sister. He wants me dead since he couldn’t finish me off when I was little. He wants to personally kill me.

  
I remember what Jonathan said about him. How he is an Absolute Justice believer. He killed innocent people because my dad was a pirate. He killed my innocent mother. I sigh pretending to remain calm even though a monster is trying to get out of me and will.

  
“I see. He wanted me dead since he first laid eyes on me,” I state.

  
Aadi nodded. “Yes. He always said if a parent was a pirate the kid should be dead or they’ll become one as well.”

  
“That’s good. I understand… However, I believe dear Sakazuki is going to miss his only friend,” I say softly.

  
Aaida stands up confused. “What do you me-“

  
A knife lands in his throat. He gurgles on his blood staring at me with wide eyes. I am pissed. I go grab the knife and stab him over and over and over again. Until eventually I leave the room covered in his blood startling the other marines.

  
I seem to have blacked out because the next thing I know I am sitting in the middle of the ship in the daylight surrounded by dead marines. I killed them all I guess. My body is caked with dried blood. I look slowly to my right and see my weapons besides me. All of them.

  
I am mentally exhausted right now. I don’t know if I am scared or pissed or maybe both. Either way this is the first time I have ever lost control of myself. I guess Blood Hound really does fit as a name…

“There’s nothing at all! It’s all grass as far as I can see!” I hear a familiar comforting voice.

  
I don’t move. I haven’t moved for I believe two days. “WHAAAA THERE’S A MARINE SHIP!” That’s Usopp’s voice.

  
“Hey… is that…?” Nami gasps. I hear her jump off the ship.

  
The others sound confused and don’t follow waiting for her word. Before I even realize it, she’s in front of me. “(Name)?” She stares at me. When I don’t say anything she puts her hands on my face and moves my head so I’m staring up at her.

  
She looks so concerned. My eyes widen a bit when I see tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? “Nami…” I whisper out barely audible.

  
“CHOPPER! IT IS (NAME)! GET OVER HERE!” Nami screams as she checks me for any injuries.

  
In a heartbeat everyone is on the ship now staring at me in shock. Luffy is the first out of them to move. “(Name), what happened?” He asks slowly walking up to me.

  
I never wanted them to see me like this. Robin scowls and asks, “Was it the Vice Admiral under Akainu? I heard Jonathan say something about that.”

  
It takes me a moment to register something. None of them are staring at me in disgust. They don’t care I slaughtered this whole ship, they care about my well-being. That starts the waterworks. I’m crying badly. Luffy immediately brings me into a hug and lets me cry into his shoulder for what seems like forever.

  
Eventually, Nami and Robin get me all cleaned up in the bathroom on the ship as I explain what happened and they tell the others. As soon as I am all cleaned up Luffy barges into the girls’ room. “Do not worry about it (Name)! We will stay behind you all the way and if he wants a fight he’ll fight all of us! Let’s not worry about it now though. We’ll worry about it when it comes.” Luffy states completely serious.

  
I just smile at him. I would never let them do that. Not if their lives would be on the line. I just nod though. Nami sighs and nudges me. “Stay with us while they explore the island. We’ll turn you back to normal! Oh also Chopper says that if you want to talk about the situation when you feel better to go to him and he’ll do his best to help! We don’t want to force you to say anything especially if you don’t really know what’s going on as well.” She offers a smile.

  
I’m thankful. I smile at her as well and stare at the others who are staying and they have a calming aura to them. Once Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper leave, immediately I’m given tea by Sanji while the others tell me what happened at the place.

  
Once they were done, I hear a sound and turn around to look at our ship. “Um Nami?” I point at our ship.

  
A much larger one that has the name Foxy Pirates on it, has claws that clutch onto land, blocking our ship from escape. Immediately, they tell us about the Davy Back Fight. I groan. This is not going to be fun.


	29. Davy Back Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ends up as the prize in a Davy Back round.

“How can you all be so indifferent about this?” Nami sulks ignoring the announcement of the two captains agreeing, to a duel.

  
I sip on my sake. “Nami-san. I just got used to it. Once you realize how stupid the captain is, we’ll always get in deep shit. However, we always get out of it somehow too.”

  
Robin who is standing beside me nods at my wise words. In reality, I am seething with rage on the inside since I’ve heard so many terrible stories but I still have some faith. I sigh as I get some more alcohol and get myself comfortable by my crew’s spot.

  
“Alright! The selection has been made! The first round for the Donut Race! All contestants written on the paper shall be in the race!” The manager of the fight states.

  
I sigh. I’m good. I made sure they didn’t enter my name for this race. After all, if I get too competitive, someone might end up dead.

  
“The first round of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race is about to end!” The announcement woke me up.

  
I’m grumpy since that woke me up. I stand up and stretch wondering who the winner is. I overhear Luffy talking to this one guy, “It sucks that you guys are so close.”

  
“Hm? Why? We’re the ones winning,” Luffy states.

  
The guy laughs. “Not for long. Oyabin, Foxy, is here. He’s a Devil Fruit user like you. He has the Noro-Noro beam fruit.”

  
My eyes widen. That’s slow motion. I hear cheering and it’s not for Nami’s group. I grit my teeth. The motherfucker just cheated but apparently, it’s not cheating in this game. I grab some more sake and start drinking with Zoro once Foxy starts saying who he’ll choose.

  
“I pick you Doctor Tony Tony Chopper!”

  
I immediately hear Chopper resisting and crying. I keep drinking my sake and refuse to look. Oddly enough, Zoro is doing the same thing and we have our backs facing the stage where Chopper is being taken. It takes my very being to not kill anyone the moment I hear Chopper really cry, “I don’t want this! I’m a member of the Straw-Hat crew!”

  
I hear a bang and look at Zoro who’s looking at the ground, where is beer bottle is now buried do to his brute strength. He shouts loud, “Quit your damn whining Chopper! It’s disgraceful! Going to sea was your decision, your responsibility!”

  
He stands up and finally looks at Chopper with a glare. His voice is harsh but for a good purpose. “We all did our hardest but in this world of piracy, there is no sympathy. If you’re a man… sit down, shut your trap, and watch the rest of the goddamn show.”

  
Nami is taken back from his cruel words but I only nod in agreement. I finally look at Chopper. I down the rest of my drink and smile. “We'll get you back Chopper!”

  
“Yeah, that’s right. There’s two more rounds. We need to get our precious emergency backup food back before we think of anything else,” Sanji remarks.

  
The Foxy pirates seemed please. “That’s right! This should be an easy win for the Foxy pirates since the second team lost their third person!”

  
Our team for this round included Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji. I frown. Those two won’t be able to work together for most of the round. I raise my hand and speak loudly, “I’ll join their team!”

  
“That’s against the rules!”

  
I scowl. “No it’s not. You said we’re not allowed to change people. You specifically said we can’t change teams. Well guess what pal. I wasn’t in a team so it’s not against the rules to add to a team.”

  
The Foxy pirates look pissed at my valid point. Nami smiles in relief and Robin nods, “Yes, I do recall you saying that. Or will you try to weasel out of this one?”

  
The announcer groans and looks at his captain. Foxy frowns. “Fine. We will allow it only because I wish to see your skills and because adding a girl to the team won’t make a difference.”

  
What a sexist asshat. I’m going to show them. Nami quickly whispers in my ear, “Make sure they don’t fight!”

  
“That was the plan all along!” I wink at her.

  
We head to the new area that has been set up. However, I get a terrible tingling telling me something isn’t right. If only I listened to it or haven’t volunteered. “Here’s the rules! There are two goals. You have to get the ball in goal however, it’s not an ordinary ball. It’s a human ball. Now which one of you will be the ball?” One of the Foxy pirates ask.

  
Immediately Zoro points at me and Sanji was too late in pointing at Zoro because the next thing I know, they’re tying a ball to the top of my head. Oh, my fucking god. Why do I feel like this is going to get worse?

  
That’s because it does.

  
The Foxy Pirates show who their team is and they come out of the ship, and they are fucking huge. I’m going to die this round. I look at Nami and Usopp who seem to be sympathizing with me when usually they would tell me to do my best.

  
That’s how I know I’m screwed. The big monkey guy is in the front and his name is Hamburg, behind him is a taller monster named Pickles, and behind Pickles is a fucking giant I assume no wait they announced he’s a half-giant, half-fishman, and his name is Botan…. He’s wearing the fucking ball hat.

  
I am so thankful that Sanji and Zoro are confident as fuck because I feel like I really am going to die soon. The announcer speaks with excitement now, “Our Groggy team is going to be facing, the violent-cook Sanji, and two of the pirates who have a 60 million bounty on their head, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Blood Hound (Name)!”

  
A Foxy Pirate has a coin in his hand and flips it, “Tails or Heads?”

  
The other team picks Tails. The pirate looks at us still waiting for an answer. Sanji looks at him as if he’s stupid, “Is there anything else besides heads?”

  
“Tails. Field or Ball?” He asks the other team.

  
“Ball.”

  
My heart stops. “Sanji-Kun, will you please be the ball for me?” I ask pouting my lips.

  
In a heart beat he puts the ball on his head, “That idiot had no say on who puts it on their head. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt in this game. I’ll protect you my princess!”

  
“If I don’t get hurt, I’ll kiss you.” I promise knowing I’m going to get hurt anyway.

  
Immediately, I feel a heated glare on me and look to see Luffy glaring at us. How the hell did he hear me from all the way over there! I shake it off and once the ball is secured on Sanji’s head the game begins. “OI NO WEAPONS ALLOWED!” Someone yells at Zoro.

  
“What really?” He scowls.

  
There is a laugh somewhere in the crowd. “Yes! Whoever heard of weapons in a ball-game?!”

  
He tosses his sword at a referee and Sanji sighs, “Is that fine? For a swordsman to lose his swords, is…”

  
“Is what?”

  
“Worse than sandbags,” Sanji says completely serious.

  
The next thing I know they are fighting. I glare at them. My eye is twitching terribly. It’s so difficult of me to not reveal my own concealed weapons. Trying to calm my thoughts takes a very long time and the next thing I know the announcer explained all the rules and Sanji is on the fish man seeming to do a dance? Oh he can't climb on him because he's half fish so his skin is slippery.

  
My eye twitches yet again. I’m close to our goal so I guess you can say I’m the defender. I see this as a very good opportunity if Sanji comes over here which he shall in three… two… one… He’s thrown over here.

  
“IF YOU FALL IN THE GOAL I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Zoro shouts.

  
Apparently, those big ass guys are really good because Hamburg catches Sanji in mid-air and is ready to pass Sanji to Pickles. Immediately I think of a plan and Zoro has his own that’ll work perfectly. He grabs onto one of Pickles legs and with brute strength starts to spin him in circles before letting him fly to the opposite side of the field.

  
I sigh and let my magic work, “Sanji! I’m giving you two seconds to come down here with us before I go kiss Zoro instead!”

  
I smirk as Sanji sees red and is down beside me in a second, Hamburg on the opposite side of the field along with Pickles. He glares at Zoro and mutters, “Like hell I’d let you stoop that low and kiss him.”

  
Both seem to be KO’d for a bit. The announcer is in shock, “A TEAM THAT CAN FINALLY MATCH OUR OWN GROGGY TEAM?! I’M SURPRISED. THIS IS REAL. TWO MONSTERS AND A HOT LADY TO KEEP THEM IN SHOCK! IS THIS THE REAL DEAL?”

  
I hear a bunch of males whistle at me and I flip them off, “SHE’S JUST LIKE THE ORANGE HAIRED GAL. AN ILL-MANNERED WOMAN BUT HOT!”

  
I’m going to kill someone. I shake my head as Zoro and Sanji start fighting again. They have not once worked together yet. I speak up, “Y’know the ballman is all alone now.”

  
They ignore me. Ha… ha… he’s walking towards us. I even point and they ignore me. I sigh and hit both of them on the head immediately Zoro pushes me out of the way as the half-giant half-fishman’s foot comes down.

  
My eyes widen as I realized something. Zoro yanks my arm out of my socket and all three of us are running for our lives as the giant tries to step on us. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE HAS THE BALL!” Usopp yells.

  
“DUMBASS COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!” I shout.

  
Not understanding why I’m upset Zoro speaks, “WE ARE AWARE BUT HE HAS SPIKES ON HIS SHOES!”

  
They inform the referee but the referee pretends he’s not looking. “YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT FUCKING GAME?! I CAN PLAY THAT FUCKING GAME! ZORO THROW ME UP AT HIS FACE!”

  
Sanji is also angry and can’t control it just like me. Except he’s a dumbass and takes it out on the referee causing him to get a yellow card. If he gets another one he’ll be kicked off the field. Zoro quickly acts sensing my plan and seeing that the referee isn’t looking.

  
He throws me at the giant’s face however what shocks me is that this guy has incredible speed, because the next thing I know is that I’m in the fucking ground and in so much pain. Pickles and Hamburg return to the field with weapons.

  
They ignore me entirely since I seem to be in a mini coma right now and hurt my boys for a bit. I hear two more crashes beside me and I let out a sigh, “Hey guys, how does ten seconds sound?”

  
“Good. Will you give us ten seconds cook?” Zoro breathes out probably bleeding as well.

  
Sanji sighs. “Sounds about right.”

  
With this new plan in our heads, I smirk lightly. It’s times like these I really love these two for even thinking about teamwork. Ten seconds pass and we all stand up our bodies aching. Everyone is in shock but not as much as when they hear Foxy order a Monster Burger.

  
“Mince them to pieces, Hamburg,” Hamburg sings as he brings out two very large iron weapons.

  
Pickle joins in the song, “Slice them to pieces, Pickles.”

  
“Green lettuce, tender meat, and yellow cheese! All together you put them in a pan and smash them and you get a MONSTER BURGER,” Botan finishes.

  
As they start heading towards us, I look at Sanji and he nods. He gets down on one knee and lets me on his back. I’m to ensure that he won’t get hit or hurt since I’ll be his top priority. With this new-found determination he does backflips to pickles who is coming straight us and kicks him multiple times in the face until he is unable to move, before he uses the final kick to send him flying to Botan.

  
Pickles stops his movement, “Not good! Stop the smashing!”

  
It’s too late though because Hamburg is in Botan’s weapons being smashed. I hang onto Sanji as Pickles comes at us mad now. Zoro quickly stops him in his tracks and scowls, “Don’t forget we’re a team.”

  
He uses a technique that makes him flying in circles up and cutting his own partner in the process. With that Pickles is left in shock once more and the giant is about to fall. Sanji moves to where we would be squashed but quickly kicks the giant in the back to make him stand straight up.

  
Zoro then runs towards us, Pickles in the way, and Sanji lets out a ‘tch’ and uses his speed to hurry and kick Pickles into the referee and out of Zoro’s way. I smile as it looks like Zoro and Sanji are going to fight but we use this as a plan.

  
Sanji kicks out his leg towards Zoro, and Zoro jumps on. “Medorier Power Leg!” Sanji shouts boosting Zoro up into the air so he’ll be able to kick the ball. I smirk and jump off Sanji’s back. As soon as we hear the bang I let out a big smile.

  
Zoro got the point. As soon as people start cheering Sanji smiles at me, “(Name)-chwannn!!~ Do I get my kiss now?”

  
“Nope. I got hurt. Zoro got me injured,” I deadpan starting a huge fight between the two.

  
I ignore them and go up to Luffy, hugging him. He seems taken back from my actions but hugs me back. We remain like that while everyone acts funny about him getting to choose who to take back. I wait for what seems like forever when he finally says it.

  
“Come back…. Cherie!” WHO THE FUCK IS CHERIE?! “STRAWHAT PICKED THE HORSE FROM THE OLD MAN WHO IS NATIVE TO THE ISLAND!” WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?!

With quick thinking, Usopp and Nami both stretch his face. I thank them silently as I stop hugging him and hit him so hard that his face lands in the ground. “What was that fooor?” He whines.

  
“Next time pick your own damn crew!” Nami scolds.

  
I nod even though it’s cute he got the horse back for an old man but he just put Chopper even more at risk.

  
With a sigh I beg Zoro to carry me to the new round, an ice-skating rink. However, I do not take part in it. Instead I watch the others do and soon enough life becomes extremely boring even though my crew is hilarious. They end up winning Chopper back.

  
“Alright. Let’s go now I’m hung-“ Before I can finish my fucking sentence I hear two gun shots go off.

  
My eye twitches slightly as I turn around towards Luffy that has a gun in his hand, “L-Luffy. Love. Did you really just fucking accept another three rounds?!”

  
He rubs his neck sheepishly and before I know it, Nami and Usopp help me beat up our idiotic captain. I remain grumpy throughout the next first round. It’s dodge ball and Foxy and Luffy are the only ones left. Luffy ends up catching a shit ton of fake dodge balls as Foxy’s weak attempt to stall him long enough to hit him with a real one.

  
“Luffy watch out!” Usopp shouts.

  
Luffy turns around and immediately Nami shouts, “Let it hit you in the face!”

  
“You are a heartless monster,” Zoro eyes her warily.

  
Well I kind of agree with her. Luffy will be able to stay in the game. It hits Luffy in the face but something seems off… And he swallowed it. Nice. “Straw Hat is out!” The ref says.

  
Oh my god. “Rule 999 states no swallowing the ball. It’s on the last page of this rule book,” Robin states.

  
“We’ll take Robin!” Foxy states.

  
My eyes widen, “No! I love her!”

  
Foxy eyes me with an amused grin, “Would you rather us take you then?”

  
“Never mind. I love her but not that much. I would prefer not being stuck with you. Thanks, sorry Robin! I love you!” I shout as I hide behind a laughing Luffy.

  
Foxy nods, “It’s official, we’ll take (Name) the Blood Hound instead!”

  
WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?! LORD KILL ME! GIVE ME MERCY OR SOME SHIT! I fall to the ground my heart frozen. Robin sighs and shakes her head. Nami scowls at me, “That’s the price you pay when you don’t keep your mouth shut.”

  
“Why her Boss?” Porche the idol of the Foxy Pirates asks wanting Chopper back.

  
He smirks and tries to whisper, “It’s obvious. With either her or Robin away we get an advantage since they’re strong. The next round we’ll take Chopper! Besides it’s fun tearing lovebirds apart.”

  
He pulls out my bounty and shows it to Porche. I’m going to kill someone. "WHEN DID YOU GUYS HAVE THE TIME TO POSE FOR THAT?!" Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro shout at Luffy and I.

  
Sanji remains silent since he was there to witness it and Robin just chuckles, "I think it's cute."

  
"What? We had time! Besides, it looks good!" Luffy laughs.

I just shake my head. I look at my crew and accept my fate. Before I walk away I sigh. “If you guys don’t win me back there will be a huge problem.”

  
Usopp, Chopper, and Nami freeze as soon as they see the deadly glare in my eyes knowing I mean business. Luffy just nods and Zoro smirks with Robin while Sanji of course cries. I go to the other crew upset now that I’m surround by more idiots who I could care less about.


	30. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Luffy have their first kiss (and Sanji breaks).
> 
> The crew meets Aokiji.

A foxy pirate ties a Foxy mask on me and I sigh as I sit down in a chair that shows who they selected. I ask, “Does it look good?”

I have a slight heart attack when a whole bunch of males form a circle around me stating that I’m lovely and that they wanted me in the crew from the moment they saw me. I am trying so hard not to vomit. Nice. Porche cries, “She’s so popular already!”

I can see Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper crying from missing me already. I sigh as I hear that the next round is going to be a more difficult red light, green light game. Man, I just want them to win already.

Never mind. I one hundred percent can get used to this. I’m being treated like a queen right now. They keep bringing me top notch food, nothing like Sanji’s food sadly, but it’s still good and a shit ton of booze. However, I stop eating completely. My jaw drops.

My idiot trio was about to win me back but Zoro had to make a mistake in kicking the enemy and the enemy landed by the stop light, touching it! I’M GOING TO MURDER ZORO. That is who I decided on.

Wait a minute…. As if everyone else remembered there was bad news to this win. There’s only one more round so if Luffy did manage to win it he’ll still only have one crew member back!

I cry on the inside as Foxy picks Chopper. Immediately, he is in Porche’s arms crying. He somehow manages to squeeze his way out and lands on my lap hugging me. I hug him back and smile, “It’s okay Chopper! After all, you have me!”

I flip off Porche as she glares at me for holding Chopper. I glare at my crew as they talk to Foxy who is boasting. Luckily Nami loves me enough to say something smart, “Hey ‘Boss’. What do you say about betting six people on the next round? You see we just want those two so there will be no point in us playing if we only get one back. If we win we just get those two. If you win all six of us will join your crew.”

He takes the bait, however saying that if he loses that Strawhat can have five hundred of his people. Like we’d want any of you. Bless you Nami. I owe you my life literally. Like I would let them leave Chopper behind. I’d throw him at Luffy the minute Luffy would’ve won. Now that I don’t have to worry about that Chopper and I go get some cotton candy, on the house since I’m new. Aye.

We quickly find our seats, luckily, I’m able to sit right behind Zoro and Nami on the stands along with a few other Foxy members to ensure I don’t do anything stupid. I hear Sanji’s love sick voice, “Nami?! Where are you? Say something!”

Zoro is annoyed that Sanji doesn’t even see them right by him so he sticks out his foot and is a jackass because the next thing I know Sanji lands on his face spilling his most likely expensive popcorn. “Watch where you are walking crappy cook!” Zoro murmurs out.

The round begins dramatically but I can’t see shit do to Zoro and Sanji fighting. “Knock it off!” I shout as I hit them.

“My angel! (Name)-chwan! I thought we’d lost you forever! Like I’d let that happen!” Sanji sits beside Chopper and I.

I roll my eyes. “Tragic. Now sit and watch.”

He obeys me with heart eyes. Suddenly, they introduce Luffy but what I see makes me want to hit myself. Why is he wearing an afro? Zoro and Nami go quiet as my dear idiot Sanji gets pumped, “Looking sharp Luffy!”

“Luffy looks so cool!” Chopper says happily beside a Robin who giggles. Whoa when did she show up?

Either way I hear Zoro sigh, “Are you kidding me? (Name), I’m sorry if you’re kids come out with afros.”

I blush. KIDS?! Wait. AFROS?! I hit him in the back of the neck since he’s sitting directly in front of me. “Loser. Don’t talk about my future kids that way. What kind of a man makes fun of unborn babies,” I look away disappointed.

Sanji immediately takes my side, “Yeah (Name)’s babies are going to be gorgeous like her!”

I wait for it. Immediately he falls, “Wait… (Name)… Luffy…. WHY?!”

There it is.

“It’s official. I’m a full believer of the afro. If my kids have that afro I will be the luckiest woman alive,” I state.

Usopp nods and Sanji agrees before he cries at the thought of Luffy and I having kids. Nami groans, “What does the afro have to do with anything?!”

Chopper pipes in, “He’ll win us back!”

Robin nods. “I believe that too. It’s the power of the afro.”

The only non-believers are of course Nami and Zoro.

Luffy getting hurt by the likes of this guy is killing me. However, what really makes my heart stop is when he manages to keep getting up over and over again after getting hurt and saying one sentence that makes me realize how much I love this man, “I won’t let you… have a single member of my crew… even if it costs me my life!”

“Five, four, three, two, one!” Foxy is sent to the air and Luffy raises his arms, his forehead bleeding.

I stand up with Chopper excited! He won! “Our boss’ number of 920 wins and 0 losses has been snapped! Unbelievably, the winner is Straw Hat Luffy! In minutes we are back in the normal field and Foxy looks at Luffy with hate. “You won. Pick your five hundred people.”

“(Name). Chopper.” I take Chopper’s mask off before throwing mine and his at Foxy’s face.

I smile when he says something else as well, “I want your flag.”

The poor pirates end up getting a new badly drawn flag and he ends up having to choose four hundred and ninety-seven people who he does choose but since Captain’s orders are absolute he kicks them out just as fast, to follow the rules.

Once the Foxy pirates have left I laugh alerting my crew. I smile at them since they’re all sitting down glad this thing is over with. I’m going to have to make this quick to avoid Zoro or Usopp from running away from me. I guess I can start with them.

I kiss Usopp on the cheek, startling him and quickly do the same to Zoro who blushes before groans. Before the others can ask what I’m doing, I kiss Sanji and Chopper on the forehead, Robin and Nami on the cheek and when I get to Luffy I end up awkwardly staring at him.

He’s smiling big time because he understands what I’m doing. He points at his cheek all cute-like and I blush. God why is this so difficult? I lean in to kiss his cheek when the bastard turns his head and his lips land on mine. He lets out a laugh while the rest of the crew and I are in complete shock.

“Luffy…. (Name)…. Kiss….? No…. What?” Sanji asks like a broken record.

Robin laughs and Nami asks, “What were the kisses for anyway?”

“(Name) was showing her appreciation for us! After all she loves us and is glad that I beat Foxy!” Luffy laughs somehow acting like an adult.

I point at him in alarm, “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUFFY?! LUFFY DOESN’T ACT MATURE!”

He laughs more and hugs me out of nowhere, “It’s okay (Name). I wouldn’t let anyone take you from us!”

My face melts. Oh god.

“NEXT TIME DON’T EAT ALL THE FOOD!” I hit my idiot’s head.

He mumbles upset, “I didn’t.”

I glare at him. “NOW YOU’RE LYING TO ME!!!”

“Ah (Name)! Don’t be a meanie! It’s another adventure!” Luffy smiles widely.

My eye twitches. We’re stopped at a different island to stock up on food such as fish and whatever Sanji deems edible in the forest. I just want to find a shipwright for poor Merry. Sensing my pain, I feel a hand on my shoulder, “I know (Name). We’ll get this together.”

Usopp nods his head towards Nami who looks at us with sympathy as does Chopper. I lied. My idiot trio is my comfort. I need them more than I thought. I sigh. “Well. Might as well go join the food hunt in order to leave faster. Robin, come with me?”

I give her the puppy eyes and she nods, “Together we’ll get more done compared to those three.”

I nod as I stare at my idiot who grabbed a whole bunch of bags and threw them at a fighting Sanji and Zoro. I nod. Yeah, we definitely will. “We’ll be a bit behind you,” Nami states getting her bag ready.

In a few minutes, Robin and I have already filled our own bags and everyone else is following behind us complaining that we won to a race we didn’t agree too. I ignore them, rolling my eyes as I eat yet another berry. “Robin! We really did get lucky with those berries! They taste like heaven!” I state happily.

“No fair! Let us have one!” Usopp and Luffy whine.

I smirk, “Nope!~ You’ll have to catch me!”

I run ahead going to a big ass rock and hiding behind it only to hit something really hard knocking me to the ground, the bag of food tumbling everywhere. I look up to see a tall ass man in a marine outfit. My eyes widen as I get vivid flashbacks of red and white but it’s not Akainu. It’s a man that resembles his aura but he seems more chill.

“Hm? Who’s that (Name)?” Usopp asks before freezing from seeing the marine outfit as well.

The tall man stares down at me as the others finally reach us. Only then does he talk, “Ah you must be (Name). I heard a lot about you. Maybe I can snatch you to make him shut up? Or maybe take you for myself? You are pretty cute.~ Oh it’s Nico Robin. You turned into a fine looking woman.”

I hear Robin fall to the ground. I look over to see her petrified. Oh my god. This is not good. Not good at all. How can someone scare Robin?! “You know him?” Nami asks.

“That’s one of the marines’ powerhouse! Aokiji! He’s a Mariner admiral from NQ Headquarters! There are two others. Akainu that (Name) mentioned and Kizaru. Above them is the fleet admiral, Sengoku!” Robin explains her voice shaking.

“WAIT A FUCKING MOMENT! AKAINU IS ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES?” I screech now feeling more scared.

He then turns to Nami, “Ah another sexy woman with big bazookas. Are you free tonight?”

My eyes widen in more horror. “EVEN WORSE! A PERVERT!” I scream. Wait a minute…. Why am I screaming that when I’m the closest to him? Immediately I crab walk towards Robin so we can both be sitting on the floor scared.

The man yawns, “Don’t worry I’m not here to hurt you guys.”

“Are you talking to us ladies or everyone?” I deadpan.

Sanji is trying to fight the tall man but Nami is holding him back thankfully. Aokiji yawns again, “Excuse me while I lay down for a second. I’m sleepy. Oh yeah that’s what I was going to say- I’m not here to capture you guys or anything. I just wanted to check on the whereabouts of Nico Robin since she disappeared after the Alabasta incident. That’s all. My guess was correct. She’s been with you guys.”

After what seems forever with Luffy arguing with the man I sigh, “Let’s go.”

I grab his hand and start leading, well, his hand away since he refused to move only for me to be launched back into him. I frown as the Aokiji lets out a hum making me glare at the man. Something doesn’t seem right. He stares at Luffy and I and he speaks directly to Luffy, “You remind me of your gramps. He helped me out a while back. I can’t tell if you’re just like him or a free spirit? The marines have been taking you lightly but on second thought…. Maybe you should die right now?”

Sensing the feeling growing stronger in my gut, I push Luffy behind me making Aokiji scowl. “I can’t hurt you. Since your bounty went up to 80,000,000 beli Akainu has been angrier. We’re already not on good terms but I think hurting you would make it worse?”

My bounty went higher? TAKE THAT ZORO!

“Why would it do that?” I grit my teeth together feeling Luffy grab my arm in warning to not tempt the man to fight me. Hypocrite.

Aokiji puts a thinking face on then answers confidently, “I forgot.”

I sweatdrop and he continues, “Either way looking at your group, I know all of you will be a problem later. I’ve dealt with many outlaws but it worries me to think how you’ll turn out.”

At first, I thought this man was amusing and threatening at the same time, but when he addresses Robin, he just pisses me off. “I am surprised that you survived this long Nico Robin. You pose a threat and your bounty serves as the number of how much you are a threat to us. You betrayed many people, killed many in the way for your own survival. I guess this is your next hideout? If we are connected, it’s only because I let you get away once. Eventually you’ll regret taking on such a troublesome woman. As proof, I wonder why everyone has died around you, except yourself? ”

“Stop,” My voice comes out weak but clear surprising everyone.

Once I got his attention I look at him with a pissed off grin, “You have no right to say that about her or to her. We love her. She is our family. Even if you are right and she betrays us someday I can tell you none of us will regret it because she is our nakama.”

The others nod in agreement and even say a few other words. “I see. You did a good job befriending this lot Robin,” He still manages to go on.

My teeth clench but I guess Robin had enough because the next thing we know, is that there thirty of her hands clutching him and she even says clutch. He turns to ice and breaks in half. However, what freaked me the fuck out was when his body started to form together but in like a weak zombie attempt.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I screech and jump onto Zoro who is automatically annoyed with me.

Once he’s back to normal he sighs, “I wasn’t going to kill you but now…”

He rips a few pieces of glass before blowing on them creating a sword. Immediately I remove myself from Zoro and push him. He gets the message and blocks the ice sword coming down on Robin. Good teamwork! Me pushing other people around! Especially, Zoro!

Sanji gets in on the action quick, and kicks the ice sword away. Luffy goes to punch him in the stomach but once he touches him skin to well ice, Aokiji freezes all three of them in one place or another.

I see steam coming off and I can mentally feel the pain. Oh hell nah! We got to leave. He looks at Robin. “You got yourself some nice friends. You are still you though.”

He goes to hug Robin and my eyes widen as I see ice already forming on her. Oh hell no!

HOW DARE HE FREEZE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE? ROBIN!


	31. Water 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew makes it to Water 7.
> 
> Reader meets the guys at the Galley-La.

“SAFE! Good job Usopp!” I scream as Usopp picks up the frozen Robin and makes a mad dash towards Nami, Chopper and I away from Aokiji.

  
Luffy looks distressed. “Chopper! Usopp! Take Robin back to the ship and treat her!”

  
They listen without a single thought and start running back to the ship. Aokiji frowns and warns us, “It would be better for the world if you didn’t save her.”

  
Honestly. Did he want me to get super pissed? Nami is also pissed and tries to hit him with her Climate Tact weapon. He stops it and she smirks. “Not to split hairs or anything but a pirate group is a collection of people like that.”

  
“You got that right, lady.” He pushes her to the ground.

  
I have my knives out in a spit second as Sanji and Zoro dash towards him ready to attack. However, Luffy stops us, “Don’t interfere! I want to fight him in a duel!”

  
I get the message and I help Nami up. She’s about to protest until I give her a look. We need to listen and be cautious now if we want to survive this oddball. I shiver. I can only imagine what Akainu is like now that I understand the power of the admirals.

  
We hurry to the ship with Zoro and Sanji behind us. “Chopper! How do we treat our frozen arm and leg? We need to hurry back!”

  
“Water but we’re using the bathroom for Robin!”

  
My eyes widen when they jump into the ocean. Well that’s one way and they’re determined. I quickly hop on board the ship and hurry to Robin. She should be my top priority since Luffy is taking care of Aokiji. Once inside I see what Usopp is doing with a bucket. The bathroom is filled with warm water. I quickly grab another bucket and do what Usopp is doing. Splashing it on her frozen figure in the tub.

  
Once Robin is fully back to normal Chopper starts to work on her to get her heart to start beating, that’s when they bring in our frozen captain. My eyes widen at the sight as they put him in the tub where Robin used to be.

  
Chopper speaks up before they could start helping me, “(Name) and I have this. Please go wait outside.”

  
Sensing his serious side, they nod and leave us. I scowl as I put warm water on Luffy before whispering, “What was that about?”

  
“I can get Robin’s heart to start beating in a minute or so. I’ll wrap her up before I help you with Luffy. I don’t want the others in here… After Luffy got frozen like that…. I think your face should be the first one he sees….” Chopper admits.

  
I scowl. He really does think about other people. With new found determination I start working on my lover.

  
“(Name)….” Luffy passes out as I keep putting water on him.

  
Chopper’s eyes widen. “I guess his heart wasn’t fully frozen?? I don’t get it but I’m glad. Keep putting water on him while I go put Robin in a few blankets. I’ll come back for him.”

  
I nod and keep watering Luffy like he’s a plant. I scowl as I look at him. I guess Chopper was right. As soon as he opened his eyes Luffy seemed relieved to see me. I feel his skin, it’s much warmer. I turn off the faucet and ignore my soaked clothing as I pull Luffy out of the tub.

  
Chopper walks in and lifts him up for me and I go to support my Robin and Luffy as they are wrapped up like a burrito in the blankets. After a few hours or so, Chopper allows the others to come in since Luffy is passed out and snoring and Robin got more rest.

  
I play with Luffy’s hair until I end up falling asleep besides his bed and the others end up falling asleep in the same room. We were all worried.

  
We ended up staying at the island for four days so that Robin and Luffy can get all the much needed rest they need. By the time something exciting happens, it has been the third day of sailing back out to sea and of course to say that a whole bunch of idiots, including myself, had found that exciting thing!

  
“Hey you guys! Why’d you change the course without asking me!?” Nami shouts exiting the kitchen, where her, Robin, and Sanji were.

  
I laugh and decide to answer knowing I’m going to get yelled at. “Zoro and I saw a frog doing the front crawl!”

  
Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper nod their head vigorously to say that I’m not lying and it’s a valid reason. Luffy looks really excited. “Yeah! It has scars and everything! We’re going to catch it and eat!”

  
“YOU’RE GOING TO EAT IT?!” I shout glaring at him.

  
Luffy laughs. “Nami tell us which direction the frog went!”

  
“NOT A CHANCE!” She turns into a demon.

  
I laugh as Robin comes up behind her and answers for us, “The frog is headed towards the lighthouse!”

  
Sanji also appears answering like a true chef, “To cook frogs, first remove the slime using white wine, and then dredge them in flour, and fry them crisp.”

  
Luffy laughs again. “Alright! Full speed ahead!”

  
Luffy, Usopp, and I hurry to row the boat more as Chopper and Zoro do the same on the other side and we all scream, “AI CAPTIAN!”

  
“HEY WHAT’S WITH THE SOLIDARITY?!”

  
With all of our strength we end up crashing in a minute or two. I end up falling flat on my face, most likely severely bruising it. “(Name)! Robin! Nami! Are you okay?!” Sanji’s worried voice asks.

  
“I’m okay,” Robin answers.

  
“I’m okay I think,” Nami sighs.

  
Suddenly Sanji looks at me and upon seeing my bright red face from where I got hit he glares at the boys, “Who did this to you (Name)?!”

  
I smile and point from Zoro all the way to Usopp. He growls, “All of them? How dare you hurt a lady.”

  
Before he can fight all of them making me have some entertainment, I hear an alarm set off. My eyes widen. It… It sounds like it’s for a train. I stand up immediately, “Move the ship now! I think we’re right on the tracks of the Sea Train!”

  
Sensing my worry Nami tells them to hurry and right in the nick of time, we are out of the way when the train passes. I let my heart beat return to normal as an old drunk lady named Kokoro and her granddaughter Chimney come out of the lighthouse to explain to the others why a train can travel on sea.

  
What I am focused on the whole time is the fucking Bunny that Chimeny said was their pet cat Gonbe. It’s not a cat. It’s a fucking bunny… right? Kokoro soon gives us a map and a reference letter to a man named Iceberg from a place called Water 7 that has the world’s best shipwrights there.

  
I listen to the nonsense that is my crew until Nami says something about allowances. Immediately I am in front of her before anyone else, “Okay Nami. I love you so just know I would appreciate your generosity if you gave me a bit more so I can maybe save your life with some new and improved arrows.”

  
“Fine but you have to pay me back the extra I give you.”

  
I give her my puppy eyes, “No interest?”

  
She stares at me for a good minute before giving up, “No interest.”

  
Bless her soul.

  
“Wow! It’s so pretty! An actual city on water!” I say as I examine the architecture.

  
A local quickly calls out to us, “Hey you guys! Pirates aren’t supposed to be here! Are you to plunder or what?”

  
I sweat drop as Luffy answers honestly, “We just want our ship repaired!”

  
“Okay! Then, there’s a cape ahead of here, so anchor your ship there for now!” He calls back.

  
I look at Nami confused. “Would they normally ask if we’re here to plunder?”

  
She shrugs just as confused as I am. When we anchor our ship Usopp and Luffy immediately jump off the boat. “BYYYYYEE!”

  
“Wait.” Nami’s voice is sharp and cold as she jumps off the ship as well.

  
“Usopp, Luffy, (Name), you’re coming with me.” She announced.

  
Why do I have to go to? I scowl and she answers my silent question, “We’ll take the reference letter from Kokoro and go find this Iceberg guy. We’ll ask him to help arrange the ship’s repair. Then we’ll have to find a place to go cash out the gold.”

  
I sigh as Sanji gets the gold ready for us in a wagon. I get down from the ship and once the gold is ready for travel I scowl as we start walking. “Why must I go too?”

  
“Because you love me and I do need another babysitter for these two,” She says honestly.

  
Fair enough. We soon enter the only entrance to the city which is a rental bull shop. “What’s a bull?” Nami asks.

I shrug and immediately Luffy goes in to ask for some bulls. He doesn’t even know what they are! I sigh as we follow him. “How many are you? Four? Two Yagara bulls should be fine then. Oh? You took the log pose to get here? That’s a great achievement. That means you don’t know what bulls are. They’re everywhere in this city. It’s a fish in this part of the ocean that swims with its head out.”

  
“So…. Like a horse fish thing?” I ask.

  
He nods. “Exactly! Go ahead and pick out two bulls! Two of them together will just be 2,000 beli.”

  
Not bad at all. “Can they carry heavy stuff alright?”

  
“Yeah they can help move too. They’re power is amazing! Speaking of which, what’s in that bag of yours?” The old guy asks.

  
“Gold.” Luffy opens it and shows it to the man who immediately wants some.

  
I hit Luffy on the head as Nami scolds him, “You can’t just show people.”

  
I sigh. This is going to be a bit difficult in me holding in my anger. The man gives us a map and tells us to go downtown in order to be able to change our gold to money. The others get excited and Usopp smiles, “Soon we’ll be able to repair Merry and get a shipwright!”

  
Nami and Usopp hop into one boat leaving me in a slight predicament that I feel they were aware about… The gold is in the backseat of the two-seater Yagara bull. That means I’m going to be forced to sit on Luffy’s lap or on the gold and that’s going to hurt like hell.

  
Before I can even complain Luffy pulls me down into his lap and laughs, “Let’s go!”

  
“Wrong way!” Nami shouts at the Yagari bulls as they take a left instead of a right.

  
They’re defying the laws of gravity as they go up the hill of water going down. We make it to the top but my heart stops beating when I realize we are high up and we’re soon about to go full speed down. Luffy wraps his arms around my waist as he gets excited about this little roller coaster ride.

  
Nami, Usopp, and I are not excited whatsoever! Especially when we are no longer in water and are instead flying before falling down into a larger area of water. When I am able to breathe again and am no longer killing Luffy’s hands I look at Nami…. “Well I think we made it to our destination,” I say shakily realizing the bulls took a short cut.

“That there is the Galley-La Company! They’re admired and respected here! They’re the pride of Water 7!” I ignore the man speaking as I realize I could buy one of the wood logs from them.

  
I smile as I look at Nami, “I’ll wait here for you guys. You go on and go change our gold to cash.”

  
She nods thinking it’s a better idea that I stay here as well so I can observe for any willing shipwrights. Pshh. Like that’s going to happen. After the crowd leaves, I’m about to make a bold move and enter the area only for a hand to appear on my shoulder.

  
My eyes widen…. IT’S A SQUARE NOSE ALMOST LIKE USOPP'S!! “U-Usopp’s brother?!”

  
“Hm? Never mind that, Miss. Only authorized people can come in. Let’s talk right here for now,” The person says calmly.

  
I scowl and demand, “Authorize me.”

  
The guy sweatdrops and before he can answer me a purple haired fellow appears, “Where are your manners Kaku? Introduce yourself to this pretty lady. I am Iceberg and you are?”

  
Iceberg. “OH, YOU’RE THAT GUY!” I shout.

  
Immediately, I feel a threatening aura coming from behind him and I move out of the way as I see a heel almost come in contact with my face. It’s a woman and she seems angry that I moved. She tries to kick me once again but I pull out a knife on her and have it at her throat making her freeze and narrow her eyes down.

  
Iceberg laughs. “You’re pretty and talented if you were able to defend yourself from my assistant Kalfia.”

  
“Thanks.” I stand my ground.

  
The other shipwrights gather around from seeing a surprised Kaku and Kalifa. I just frown. I really don’t like the vibe she’s giving off. I sigh as a man smoking a cigar in a blue uniform comes up. “Please excuse this indecent woman. I’m glad you’re not as rude as her,” He states.

  
Feeling the friendly atmosphere return, I put my weapon away, “I am sorry for that. I am (Name).”

  
“(Name). The Blood Hound. She has a bounty of 80,000,000 beli and is part of the Straw Hats,” Kalifa answers immediately.

  
A robot? I shake my head and nod. “I’m Paulie. Oh, may we ask why you’re here?” The man asks.

  
“I’m waiting for my crew. I also wanted to ask if I can buy some wood from you guys?”

  
Paulie grows a blush and I’m confused. Someone hits him on the back of the head with a hammer and I look up to see it’s another stranger with a pigeon on his shoulder. “Sorry (Name)-san for his immature reaction. For a prude, he has his mind in the gutter,” The bird says for the guy.

  
What the hell? Iceberg laughs, “This is Lucci. He usually keeps an eye on our idiotic worker Paulie. The bird is Hattori.”

  
I nod, “Cool. Well will you guys sell it to me?”

  
The bird speaks once again, “May we ask for what before we agree?”

  
“So, I can make arrows. I’m a hunter.”

  
Iceberg nods, “I don’t see why not. I think I’ll give it to you on the house just for being honest… and pretty.”

  
He blushes as Kalifa sighs, “That’s a form of sexual harassment.”

  
It seems like that is a daily thing going on here. I just nod content that they’re going to give me some wood for free.


	32. Our Family is Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in Water 7. Usopp leaves the crew, Robin betrays the crew, and (Name) is a bonus mission.

Paulie keeps glaring at me…. I sigh as I do my best to focus on the new arrows I have. I’m almost finished with the wood they gave me and he just keeps staring at me. Lucci took a break as well and was watching me but he’s not being like the creep like the jerk glaring at me!

  
Finally, I sigh and point my knife at Paulie, “Why do you insist on glaring at me?”

  
He blushes big time and looks away. Lucci looks at me and answers for him, “He gets that way around pretty girls.”

  
“And you, why do you have the bird talk and not you? Oh wait…. Are you a ventriloquist?” I ask in awe.

  
Paulie scoffs, “He’s just a weirdo who can’t talk to people properly.”

  
I glare at Paulie, “Well at least he’s polite!”

  
I can see Lucci smirk. I’m obviously on his good side and not Paulie’s even though he keeps blushing. I sigh and stand up, “Well I finished and it’s been forever since they were supposed to be back. Expect them and peace out!”

  
I wave bye and leave the Dock 1.

  
On the way back to the Going Merry, a piece of paper falls in front of me. I don’t know where it came from but when I open it my heart starts beating fast. It says ‘Meet me tonight in the Shopping District. I’ll be waiting for an hour after night falls. I have some valuable information on Akainu.’ I gulp. Who dropped this for me to find?

  
Things from there only got worse. As soon as I made it back to the Going Merry. Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro were there to give me the terrible news. “We’re really losing our home?” I ask softly.

  
Sanji nods. “I have to worry about this and Robin-chan now!”

  
“Robin?”

  
He nods again. “Yeah. She disappeared. I’m not too worried yet but I’m still worried.”

  
Where could she have gone? Things however turned for the worse when Nami comes running to the ship with a case of money. “U-Usopp! Go get Usopp!”

  
That’s all she says before she shares the news of what happened to him that sends my blood boiling.

“That idiot! He didn’t wait for us!” Sanji growls out.

  
I scowl and ask, “Would you wait for the others if you lost 200 million beli?”

  
“No. I would go try and get it back,” Zoro answers back as equally upset as I am.

  
Chopper only sighs. I shake my heads. My boys and I are going to go fuck up the Franky Family. Before we get back on the Yagara bull we hear a screaming come from above. I stupidly look up. “Hm? What the hell is that?” I ask.

  
It comes closer, and closer…. And closer before I realize it’s Luffy. Before Sanji can save my life, Luffy almost kills me by landing on me sending the both of us into the water. Sanji luckily saves my life in the water, not like it helps me now that I feel the impact.

  
We quickly fill in Luffy telling him that we think Usopp feels responsible and went to go fight the Franky Family by himself. By the time we get back to our ship and ready to walk down the cape to the Franky Family’s house we found a half dead Usopp.

  
It makes us all beyond angry. It’s like we have demons in us. I look at them, “You all go. I’ll take care of him.”

  
They nod and leave as I start tending to Usopp. I don’t want him to feel responsible but if I were in his shoes, I’d probably would as well. It takes exactly five minutes for the whole building to fall in pieces and everyone inside but my crew to be heavily injured and knocked out. Good. They head back to the ship, helping me carry Usopp inside when I hear Luffy sigh. “I made a decision. We’re going to say goodbye to Going Merry here.”

  
I nod. It wasn’t an easy decision but it had to be done. Hopefully Usopp can understand that when he wakes up.

  
“I’M SO SORRY! I’M A GOOD-FOR NOTHING!” Usopp is hugging Zoro’s legs and Zoro is doing his best to shake him off.

  
I’m laughing. That is until he starts crying about Merry and the money. Everyone else goes silent. I guess I should be the first to bring it up. I hesitate before I say, “Usopp… Merry isn’t going to be fixed…”

  
Luffy quickly explains why but however it turns into a huge argument. We tried our best to explain it to him but Usopp just wasn’t taking it. He seemed to not understand that we can’t repair her and that we didn’t just give up. We got the advice from experts.

  
I sigh. I look out to see the sunset. I should start leaving…. But I can’t bring myself to. My crew needs me. Especially since I sense a huge change happening. I scowl and go on deck, ripping up the paper, and throwing it into the ocean.

  
I don’t know how to feel when I overhear Luffy and Usopp’s fight escalate. It’s worse when I feel helpless when they agree to the duel, indicating that Usopp is no longer a part of the crew. He storms off the ship to go prepare.

  
“(Name)! Go reason with Luffy!” Nami begs.

  
I scowl. “There’s no point.”

  
“Why not?”

  
Zoro speaks up for me now joining us on the deck to wait to see how this plays out. “She respects her captain’s words and… That’s the way it should be. Usopp wanted out and it’s going to take one hella apology to come back in.”

  
I nod. Why do I feel so empty though? It feels as if something died a bit inside of me. I let out a dry chuckle startling the others before they realize something as well. We lost a piece of our family.

  
By the time it’s ten, it only takes the two boys minutes to finish the fight, Usopp of course losing drastically. Luffy is beyond pissed and saddened but does his best to not show his emotions as he orders us, “Gather your things. We’re leaving. Tomorrow we’ll get a new ship.”

  
We all do as he says solemnly, Chopper leaving behind a few supplies for the broken Usopp. We end up checking into a hotel in the city of water however, none of us talk at all. Not even Luffy. It remains like that for the rest of the night.

  
“Sanji… is it all right if I go look for Robin ahead of you guys? Chopper can find me when you want to meet up,” I say softly.

  
He nods. “Of course my lovely (Name).”

  
I glance at Luffy who is on top of a different building sulking and scowl. I’ll let him have time to himself before I comfort him.

I’m hiding in a fucking alley. I scowl. How or why are Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and I on the newspaper? People keep pointing at me then chasing me claiming we shot Iceburg-san! I loved Iceburg! May he rest in peace. Kidding but seriously they’re blaming us?

  
I look around to make my grand escape when I hit something hard. I look up to see… Zoro! My eyes grow wide with excitement before I hear an annoying voice, “There’s two of them right there!”

  
“OH HELL NO! WHY’D YOU BRING THEM?!” I shout as I start running for my life.

  
Zoro stays right beside me and shouts, “ME?! I LOST THEM!”

  
“JUST LIKE YOU LOSE YOURSELF?!”

  
“WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?”

  
“YOU LOVE ME ZORO!”

  
He groans not wanting to deny it. That’s what I thought jerk. We keep running until I eventually see a familiar hat and orange hair. “RUN!” I shout hoping they’ll understand.

  
Immediately, they do and Nami screams at me, “WHY’D YOU BRING THEM TO US?!”

  
“THEY WERE AFTER ZORO FIRST!”

  
Suddenly there was no more arguing as Luffy grabs us all and launches himself onto a building after running a corner. Once the yelling goes by us that’s when we talk, and that’s when Chopper reveals himself. He quickly tells us the startling news, “Robin is putting the blame of Iceburg’s shooting on us and escaping. She said that this will be the last time we’ll see her since the situation has changed.”

  
Luffy grows serious as Zoro scowls. “That means something is going to happen again tonight.”

  
Nami’s face grows in realization. “Successfully assassinating Iceburg.”

  
“It’s fairly obvious, but now we know they’re pinning the blame on us. It’s most likely a trap because if we’re caught in the crime scene it will surely seem as if we did all of this,” Zoro sighs out.

  
I nod and Nami scowls. “You make it seem like Robin is our enemy.”

  
“I’m not taking sides. I’m being neutral because if my brain says one thing and my heart wavers it’ll make my reaction time slower. We all just need to be prepared,” He explains messing with his favorite sword the Wado Ichimonji.

  
Luffy states, “We’re going after her.”

  
“That seems like a challenging task considering the World Government couldn’t capture her for twenty years,” Zoro announces making me glare at him.

  
He’s right though. Luffy states, “We’re going to capture Robin! We must…. To know the truth.”

  
“WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!” I shout after an explosion in front of Iceburg’s mansion goes off.

  
Zoro and Nami make a face of complete regret and shock as Chopper seems to be neutral about our new situation. All of us we’re supposed to wait for the right time to sneak in after the people Robin were with made a move.

  
“No this is good!” Nami quickly jumps down from the tree in the back alley.

  
I see! She is going to use Luffy as a distraction! I grab Zoro’s hand so he can’t lose us and we both jump down, Chopper following behind us. Nami explains to Zoro that Luffy had to of course go in after the explosion so the front should be lightened with the guards.

  
Sensing this logic, we all jump over the fence only to be very upset. “HOW IS THIS LIGHTENED?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?” I shout.

  
Nami just groans as Zoro nods. “I got this!”

  
“Don’t hurt them. They’re citizens!” Nami shouts at him.

  
“Don’t worry. I’m going to use the back of my swords.”

  
Then he goes before us three can say shit. I pity those he hurt. Nami and Chopper shake their heads, “It’s still a pretty fatal wound though.”

  
I nod in agreement. It takes forever before the last man drops and Nami glares at him, “Did you have to put down all of them?!”

  
Chopper just has stares in his eyes. Figures. It was pretty cool. Nami groans, “Well come on! Let’s go.”

  
Just as we’re about to run I notice Zoro about to turn the opposite way. I grab the idiot’s hand once more, “Nope. Wrong way buddy.”

  
Ignoring his complaints, we hurry with Nami in the lead. She runs up many stairs and she points at the largest door, “That has to be it!”

  
She and Chopper slowdown in their running allowing Zoro and I to take the lead. He’s confused until I push him forward, “Slice!”

  
“I’M NOT A FUCKING DOG!”

  
“I DON’T CARE JUST DO IT!”

  
With the momentum he jumps in the air, slices the door, and lands on the now fallen door with ease. “Good boy,” I smirk.

  
He glares at me until he notices that Luffy had broken the wall besides us. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” Zoro shouts at him.

  
I notice it’s not just us. Robin, Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, another large dude, and Iceberg are all in the room as well. I now sense their hostility towards us. I gulp and grab Nami’s hand, “Sorry to… um disturb you… We’ll take our leave now.”

  
“Wait! Robin! We’re here to take you back!” Luffy announces.

  
We’re dead. One hundred percent dead with the glares from the Shipwrights who appear unfriendly towards us and especially towards Iceberg. Nami scowls, “What’s going on?”

  
“Ahh? Oh, those are the shipwright dudes who were with you, when you fought me earlier!” Luffy deadpans.

  
That’s when I noticed a very injured Paulie standing beside Luffy. Nami gasps, “Does this mean…. The assignation was an inside job?!”

  
I now understand. How cruel! I move closer to Zoro. Lucci speaks, “Paulie… to tell you the truth. We’re Government Intelligence agents.”

  
“Don’t say anymore. Your voice is the same as the man from earlier… Bastard, you can speak just fine! You, Kaku, Kalifa, and even Blueno from the bar!” Paulie makes the mistake in throwing his ropes that had knives on them at Lucci.

  
I gag once I see Lucci use his finger as a bullet to stab Paulie in the shoulder. Zoro scowls at me, “Wimp. You’ve seen worse.”

  
I ignore him as I study Robin… Something is wrong. Luffy asks her why she is doing this and she tells us what seems to be the truth but I catch something in her eyes flicker and that’s enough for me to know that’s not all the truth.

  
“Robin.”

  
She stares at me from hearing my voice sound determined. I continue, “We will not stop looking for you if you leave. You are our family and we will not accept this betrayal. Something isn’t right. You do not want this or to do this. I know that much.”

  
“Little Mouse, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. You’re coming with us. It’s a shame you didn’t show up last night to get that intel on the admiral. Kalifa.” Lucci states making me narrow my eyes at him.

  
Kalifa nods and adds, “CP9 Bonus Mission. Once Straw Hats have been seen in Water 7 try to get (Name) under the orders of the Fleet Admiral.”

  
“It’s not our main mission but it’ll be a bonus,” Kaku states.

  
I gulp. What the fuck? Immediately Zoro pushes me behind him as I feel the fierce aura coming from the four people from CP9.


	33. “LUFFY! YOU’RE AN IDIOT AND I LOVE YOU!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader announces that she loves Luffy (and the others but y'know Luffy romantically :'))

“Duck!” Zoro shouts as he pushes me into Nami, making her and I fall onto Chopper on the ground.

Luckily his dick move saved us from getting our heads cut off. After the CP9 stated I was a bonus mission, Luffy started to hit Blueno in order to block his way to me and to get to Robin. Knowing he can entrust me to the other three he focuses on his mini fight with Blueno while Kaku and Kalifa try to cut our fucking heads off with their Tempest Kick bullshit.

“Luffy! Catch Robin!” Zoro yells as Robin is about to exit the window.

Luffy is about to launch himself to her but instead gets caught by Lucci grabbing Luffy by the face. All of us are in shock since Lucci was nowhere near Luffy. I gulp. Kaku laughs. “Getting cocky Roronoa?”

When Zoro returns his gaze to Kaku, Kaku uses the finger bullet technique and severely injures Zoro. Zoro falls to the ground in agony. My heart is racing? I don’t even know what to do. “Two minutes,” Kalifa states.

Lucci hums, “I see. Then the bonus mission may not be worth it after all. We should leave then. I’ll show you guys this before I clean you up.”

Just before I can question the man he starts to grow bigger and that’s when I realize he’s a Devil Fruit user! “Oh no! He’s a carnivorous Zoan type! They get more brutal!” Chopper states.

More brutal then they already are? How is that even possible? Lucci now in his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard form uses the Tempest Kick to cut the ceiling above us causing Chopper to push Nami and I out of the way and be crushed under the ruble.

Paulie uses this as a distraction to help Iceberg-san up which makes the whole CP9 turn on him. Luffy charges as Lucci making me want to hit him so many times because what happens next about kills me. Lucci uses the finger bullet technique but his finger is a claw now and goes through Luffy’s chest.

I gasp as I see so much blood spurt out. Before any of us can do anything Lucci throws him out of the building with his inhumane strength. Zoro is the first to act after that, “You bastard!”

However, it’s in vain when he charges at him heavily wounded because the next thing I process is that Zoro is thrown out of the building unconscious as well. I look at a shivering Nami. She’s terrified out of her wits.

“Ten seconds,” Kalifa states.

I need to think and fast! I glance around and see the ceiling above Nami and I is going to crumble. We may end up trapped since there is a whole bunch of rubble behind us but its way better than letting these assholes catch me or lay a hand on Nami.

I act quickly and pull her with me right at the ceiling collapses. Smoke now fills the small space we’re in. I can no longer hear CP9 but I take that as a good thing. They probably think we’re trapped. I look around as Nami tries not to breathe in the polluted air.

We both fail and end up coughing severely. I grab her hand seeing our only alternative, the window. Yes, it’s such a bad idea but we have to do it. I have to push her out the window. A dream coming true except with the wrong person. I wanted to push one of the boys out the window.

Without wasting anymore time I push her out the window and jump after her. I see that she passed out from taking in too much smoke. I on the other hand just feel light headed and very nauseous. Minutes later someone else comes out the window.

My eyes widen to see it’s a heavily injured Chopper carrying Paulie, Iceberg, and one of Zoro’s swords. My eyes water from seeing his determination as he sets the two men down. He glances at us and tries to make his way over only to collapse.

The shipwrights now surrounding us are shocked that the ‘Straw Hats’ Pet’ saved Paulie and Iceberg. They eye me warily though but take pity on us. I don’t care as long as they don’t touch my friends. Soon enough Iceberg wakes up and despite his own fatal injuries he stands up and stares at a now awoken Nami and I.

“Please. Leave us be. I need to chat with these women,” Iceberg states.

The shipwrights nod and allow us privacy as I help Nami walk to a tree a bit away from everyone. There the three of us sit down and he sighs, “First off, I would like to apologize. We falsely accused you of the crime. I’ll clear up the misunderstanding later. Right now, I need to explain to you something about Nico Robin.”

I am all ears. What he tells us shocks me. A wish she had. The one she couldn’t complete with us. _Because I have a wish I want to come true. Even if I have to give up everything._ She had two conditions. To pin the assassination on us, the other to turn herself in and obey the World Government.

I frown at the thought of what he tells us. If she didn’t comply CP9 got the special privilege of using the Buster Call on us. I didn’t know even know what that was until Iceberg explains it to us. It’s an emergency order to summon five of the Vice Admirals from Navy Headquarters and ten battleships to one place.

_I was able to make good my escape for the past twenty years because I had nothing to protect…. Because I can betray people and use them as a shield… I can no longer do that._

_The life I once gave up on…._

_The heart I once lost…._

_The dream I can no longer have…._

_They picked them all up for me._

_I was able to make friends who would believe in someone like me._

_My wish is that the seven Straw Hats, excluding me, can leave this island safely!_

I can imagine her saying all of this. Iceberg’s voice brings me back to reality. “Over everyone else in the world… she chose the lives of the seven of you.”

I stand up. Nami is breathing heavily and I know it’s out of relief. Tears are in my eyes. I feel like such a crybaby right now but that’s because I am. Nami understands the new situation and Iceberg eyes us, “You shouldn’t move in that condition. Especially since the others were beaten.”

I laugh and as I run to go search for my two idiots Nami explains to him with hope, “They’re fine. Nothing like that can beat them easily. It starts now. There’s no limit to their strength when they know it’s okay to save her!”

Okay so maybe going by myself wasn’t the brightest idea. Especially since I get plans. Lots and lots of plans. This is terrible. What am I doing? I look at the area filled with marines and agents.

I am incredibly stupid. Oh, so very incredibly stupid. “(Name)-swan?” I hear a voice whisper.

I go to hit whoever said my name only to see it’s Sanji. I whisper shout, “DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!”

“What are you doing?” He asks.

I sigh. “Here. I need you to hold this.”

I hand him my bow and arrows. He questions me but does as he’s told. I nod and thank him before I motion him to back up into the shadows. He’s about to until he realizes that I am planning on turning myself in. Immediately, he pulls me close to him.

“(Name)-san! We can’t risk losing you too! I understand that you want to help her but this isn’t the way to do it! I’ve been overhearing them and from the sounds of it, they’re monsters and won’t hesitate to hurt you,” He states with a scowl.

“B-But I don’t want to leave her.”

His eyes widen and a smile slowly forms on his face, “If that’s the case let me follow them. I won’t get caught and I’m sure as hell not letting you get caught. Go tell the others I’m going…. Okay?”

I hug him. I think his soul died and went to heaven but I go do as he says, taking my weapons back. Time to go search for my idiot boys!

“Anything yet (Name)?” Nami asks me.

I shake my head out of breath. I tried everything. I even did thinking like an idiot, jumped on a few rooftops, and almost died because of it! Nami freezes as she looks once more at the backstreets. “What the? The ocean looks like it dried up?”

Kokoro who appeared for safety, drunk and with her grandchild and rabbit pet thing nods, “The wave is going to much worse. I haven’t seen anything like this in decades!”

“Grandma! Look there’s something stuck in the wall,” Chimney states.

I pale. Oh god. I hurry and look to see where the child is looking. It’s very difficult to see but I saw one flash of red and that was enough to get me running. “Nami it’s Luffy. I got him. Stay here it’s too dangerous!”

“You idiot! It’s too dangerous for you too!” She cries out.

I ignore her and use all my might to run. I try and pretend I’m Zoro or Luffy and get the feel of running on rooftops in order to boost my motivation and actually works. Soon enough I’m on top of the closet building to Luffy. It’s not good enough since the building he’s stuck between is talk enough.

So, I shout, “LUFFY!”

“(Name) are you behind me?!” He asks.

What am I going to tell him? I look at the sea to see a huge wave forming. It’ll hit us if I don’t hurry and surely kill us. I gulp. I need to fire him up, “LUFFY! YOU’RE AN IDIOT AND I LOVE YOU!”

“YOU LOVE ME?!” He asks shocked.

I ignore him and continue feeling sad as I say what will fuel him up, “Robin! While you and Zoro were down here she left! She left in order to protect us! The World Government was going to attack us but she turned herself in so we can be free! She did that knowing she’s going to die! I should’ve gone on the train with her! God I’m so stupid! I should’ve done it anyway. She must be feeling so alone and scared. I would do the same thing in her position too.”

I feel something wet fall. It’s not the rain. It’s coming from my eyes. I’m crying? Luffy is oddly quiet as I continue, “Luffy! I can’t lose more family. You guys are all I have and want to have! All of you guys! I love all of you so much!”

“DON’T WORRY (NAME)! I WON’T LET ROBIN DIE!” Luffy is fired up.

The wave is closer and looks like it’s going to kill us in a few seconds. Luffy breaks the two buildings with his new-found determination. Immediately I feel one of his arms wrap around my waist and the other stretches to a building close to the upper level of Water 7.

He runs along the rooftop the water splashing on us as it catches up to us fast. He makes it in a nick of time to the bridge connecting to the upper level! There he catches his breath and I see that Chopper and Zoro are beside us.

“Are we good?” I ask softly feeling dizzy.

I hear some of the shipwrights that saw the show cheering before it turned into gasps. Immediately I feel Luffy’s arms around me before I can no longer breathe. Water filling my lungs and blinding my vision. Seconds go by and it feels like torture. It feels like we’re drowning but we’re also being pulled up.

Soon enough I feel sweet air again and cough up water as I see Paulie. He had ropes attached to Luffy and Zoro. Chopper was holding onto Zoro for dear life. “Shit! Run up to the upper level!” Paulie yells running before us.

Luffy swiftly picks me up and Zoro and him race to the upper level staircase as the water yet again chases us. Once we’re for sure safe I cough up a shit ton of water. Nami pets my hair to soothe me, “I almost died Nami.”

“Hai, hai. I know…. We love you too (Name),” She murmurs trying to calm me.

Was I really that loud? As I ground myself Kokoro and Luffy have a chat. I finally am grounded and I catch Zoro forcefully take Chopper off his face, “Baka! Are you trying to suffocate me? Eh? He fell unconscious.”

“Oh… Zoro, you were being chased by the wave too. Were you in the lower part of town as well?” Luffy asks.

I look at Zoro and he stutters. I dare say it again. HE FUCKING STUTTERS, “W-What? Well, n-not particularly.”

Chopper immediately answers happy now, “He got stuck in a chimney.”

I burst out laughing and so does Luffy. “You’re so clumsy!” Luffy states.

I glare at my boy and hit him in the head. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!”

“H-Hai. What happened to Sanji and US- I mean Sanji?”

Nami nods her head. “Listen up I have to tell you what happened. Robin, Usopp, and Sanji are on the train. Robin sacrificed herself for us.”

She goes into great detail about it as I frown. I really wish I didn’t listen to Sanji. Robin must be so alone right now…. Immediately with that thought, we all devise a plan… that of course Paulie had to ruin by crushing our dreams.

“I can’t let you sail out when I know you’ll die. Just wait till morning,” He demands.

Nami scowls, “If. If we wait till morning can our wish come true? I know Enies Lobby. When I heard it was a Government Island, I remembered something. Isn’t that the place where the Gates of Justice are?”

Zoro and I voice the same question at the same time, “What’s that?”

“Enies Lobby is the Government-owned Judicial island. There’s a court in name only. Being taken there is proof of being guilty itself. After passing through this empty court without stopping, criminals soon reach these huge, cold steel doors. They’re called the Gates of Justice. Once criminals go through them, they’ll never see daylight again. They’re doors of despair. This is because there are only two destinations possible after the harbor of these doors. The Navy Headquarters, the greatest force for justice, or the Impel Down, the great deep-sea prison. Where torture chambers and gallows are side by side holding vicious criminals,” Nami explains and pauses.

She continues as I now understand why she’s explaining this. She’s getting angry at Paulie. “In other words. It’s a place to dump prisoners without mercy…. We can’t wait for morning!”

She’s pissed. I’m pissed. Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy are as well. Before it can turn into a fight Kokoro laughs, “Well Straw Hat you’re about to be in the wrong because if we leave you alone you idiots will just go out there and risk your lives anyway. Follow me.”

Eh? “There’s another train but you’ll have to risk your lives,” She explains how it’s dangerous and might not work since it hasn’t been worked on in twelve years.

I mean we appreciate the gesture but it’s worthless if it doesn’t. Once we see the train in the underground warehouse I am shocked because it looks so cool! Nami had to run a quick errand and bring a shit ton of meat and alcohol for my idiots.

I am grateful because I grab a bottle of wine from Zoro and go lay down on the floor of the train. “You’re already getting drunk (Name)?” Nami questions.

I smile, “Not drunk. Just a bit tipsy to fix my mind. After all aren’t we going to basically pick a fight with the World Government to get Robin back? We’re just about to make it official. I got to prepare myself.”

The look of realization and horror on her face was priceless.


	34. Bad Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew and company make it to Enies Lobby. Reader meets Spandam.

“ZORO! DON’T DO THAT!” I hear Nami scream.

I let out my own scream at the realization that my head may be coming off. Why? BECAUSE ZORO DECIDED TO BE A JACKASS AND STICK MY HEAD OUT THE WINDOW ONCE THE TRAIN GOT ON THE RAIL-TRACKS BECAUSE IT ACCELERATED.

Why again? TO GET ME SOBER. “It worked didn’t it?” Zoro asks Nami pulling my now scarred form inside the train once more.

I flip him off. “I’m sorry I drank most of your alcohol. Sanji is my favorite now.”

“He’s not even here,” Zoro smirks.

Exactly. Kidding if he was here he’d still be my favorite anyway. However, my current train of thought is ruined when we are fully on the rail tracks we hear a bunch of screams from outside the train… The next thing I know is that there are a bunch of people in the train cart with us.

Luffy joined us, Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe, the Franky Family, Paulie, and two other shipwrights, Lulu and Tilestone, that weren’t supposed to be on the train. Zoro scowls beside me, “Hold on a sec…. there’s weirdos in here….”

Lulu and Tilestone look shocked. “WHO?!”

“YOU IDIOTS!” Paulie shouts.

I laugh when Zoro shouts as well, “YOU TOO!”

I ignore their conversation when Luffy offers me food. We eat in silence until he finishes his own food. When Luffy stands up everyone stops their conversation, “Alright I’m full. Even though we got in fights with both the Franky Family and Galley-la company, we’re going after the same enemy now.”

Nami is freaking out because Chimney points out that the Aqua Laguna is here and Kokoro states that her job ended once the train got on the train racks because no one can control the Rocketman. I only stare at Luffy feeling an emotion I can’t quite detect as he continues his speech.

“We all have friends on that train. We’re comrades now. So, fighting power can only increase from now on. Nothing will get in our way so let’s fight that wave and continue our mission!” He offers his hands to Zambai from the Franky Family and Paulie.

They take it, agreeing with him.

I smile. I think I was feeling admiration. Either way it’s quickly gone when they go up and make their own cannon at the Aqua Laguna. I say that because I fall and hit my head hard do to the cannon action they make. The whole time Nami was trying to talk to Sanji on the Den Den Mushi since he finally called.

Once everyone is back inside Luffy talks to Sanji, “Nami filled you in on the situation, right?”

“Everything,” Sanji states.

Luffy nods, “Good. You can raise some hell.”

“L-Luffy! He should wait till we catch up!” Zoro states shock.

Before he can persuade him Luffy sighs and looks down, “Zoro. What would you do in his situation? If you found out Robin was lying to protect us all… Would you just sit still?”

I smile. That’s my boy! I laugh when they’re all in agreement and Luffy asks Kokoro-san to make the train go faster. “Don’t worry. It’ll go faster than any ship soon.”

“Now I’m ready for battle! Hmm what are you guys doing?” Nami asks the three guys whose noses are currently bleeding because she made us change in front of them. Including me, wearing [an outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6f/d4/6b/6fd46b3404388385831fd1b4bfdfbafa--outfit-essentials-high-rise-shorts.jpg) of her picking...

Paulie yells at her, “What do you mean?! You both changed in front of them you shameless girls!”

Zambai, Lulu, and Tilestone give us thumbs up while they hold their noses, “Nice shamelessness!”

“Nami…. WHY’D YOU MAKE ME CHANGE TOO?!” I cry.

She sighs. “Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper changed as well.”

She points at them. I glare at them, mostly at Luffy and Zoro. They start sweating as I ask the dreaded question, “We’re you watching us change too?”

“I was only watching you (Name),” Luffy bows down.

My face turns red as Zoro hits him on the head, “Why would you openly admit that?! Most importantly why would you allow other guys to watch her change?!”

Luffy’s face turns into one of horror, “(Name)?! You let others watch you change as well?!”

I glare at him as Nami just laughs, “It couldn’t be helped. There’s only one car.”

Luffy frowns and starts drawing on the floor. “Are you jealous?” Chimney asks.

“NO! I’M MAD!” He huffs out.

Nami smirks. Oh god stop. “Why are you mad Luffy? Can you explain it?” Nami asks with mischief.

I’m going to go drown myself in the ocean.

Luffy pulls out a bounty from his pocket. It’s my bounty and he point, “THAT’S WHY!”

Does he keep it in his pocket? My face flushes badly at the thought since it's cute. The four guys allied with us sweatdrop. “Why can’t you just say she’s your girlfriend?”

“She is! That’s what couples do!” He points to the kiss in the bounty.

Thankfully Zoro changes the subject, “Hm? Nami did you change your weapon?”

“Ah Usopp did after Sky Island.” She says happily.

Luffy and I smile as well, “I see.”

The three of us become glum as we say together, “It’s his last work.”

“STOP BEING DEPRESSING!” Zoro shouts at us.

IDOTS. I’M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS. I say this because the frog from before we were at Water 7 got the train off course and I fell on top of Paulie. He was holding my legs and seemed to go into a mini shock before he screamed at me for being indecent.

“NEXT TIME DON’T CATCH A WOMAN THEN! YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO GET LAID!” I shout.

His face falls and he blushes, “W-What?”

The two twins Kiwi and Mozu are underneath the other shipwrights who fell on them, “What even happened?”

“I am assuming we are off the tracks,” Paulie states after I got off of him.

“What? Oh no! Zoro!” Chopper goes to turn to cry to him only to be shocked that the bastard is still asleep.

I hit him on the head making everyone in the current car scared. Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Nami are in the control room to fix the situation. “WHY?” Zoro shouts at me.

I ignore him and just lean on him as I wait for our situation to improve. It takes a lot of patience before it does. Because the next thing I know the frog is our new alley for Franky and we are on a current that leads to Enies Lobby.

Within minutes we can see the heavenly looking hell. Everyone is excited and I can hear Nami shout outside the window in the front of the train, “The rest of the Franky Family are up there! It looks like they’re prepared to march into the World Government’s front door!”

I smile and immediately jump on Zoro’s back. “Oi what are you doing?” He asks annoyed.

“We’re partners. Deal with it bitch. I love you. I went too far please don’t hurt me,” I murmur softly.

He rolls his eyes and I jump back off from hearing Luffy’s excitement. We caught up to the rest of the Franky Family and their yagaras but… Sanji is with them and so is Usopp who is taking the name Sogeking the Sniper.

Of course, the only idiots who believe it’s an entirely different person is Chopper and Luffy. No one breaks it to them or plans to. I let out a soft sigh before I hear Sanji’s serious voice.

“(Name)-san. Nami-san, and the idiots who aren’t them, hear me out for a second,” Sanji says smoking his cigarette with a solemn look.

I frown as he speaks softly, “I’m just saying this based off of what happened. I’m not saying it because I couldn’t bring her back. Just… she may not appreciate our help and come back to us in the end.”

“THAT’S STUPID! I WON’T FORGIVE HER!” Luffy shouts.

I laugh knowing that Sanji’s warning is in vain. Nami hits Luffy and Zoro even scoffs, “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we need to save her before she reaches the Gates of Justice.”

“Speaking of. Here’s [a map](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_IznHdqEo0yk/TO5RtZc0dnI/AAAAAAAAAyc/OF-hO046Mpg/s1600/openieslobbyww3.jpg) of it. It’s pretty vague since I was there only one working on a pipe,” Paulie states showing us a paper.

I look at it and scowl. “What’s the black circle surrounding the main island?”

“A waterfall. You’ll understand when you see it. What’s important is that once we are at the main gate we need to retrieve her before she reaches the Gates of Justice. That gives us all this area and time to do so,” He explains.

He continues with a serious expression on his face, “That’s why if we get on the island there are a few people who have a chance winning against CP9. That is just you guys, the Straw Hats. I know this by the time we travelled together. That is why you all should wait here five minutes before going in with the Rocketman.”

The Franky Family explains how that is the plan. To let us Straw Hats, go in and execute the plan and to ignore them while they make the gateway opened to us. We hear Kokoro-san over the intercom, “We are at the Front of the island. If you look closely at the sky behind the island you’ll see the Gates of Justice.”

Luffy and I glance to see it’s huge. That’s when I see his arm going over the train and I realize what he’s planning. He smiles upon seeing my realization and before I can tell the others of his plan of just barging in, he grabs me by the waist with his other arm and flings us on top of the train.

We’re at the very front and top of the train and I frown, “Luffy…. This is a bad idea.”

“So is just waiting around,” he kneels down and waits for me to get on him.

Whatever. I guess it is better than waiting around. He’s such a bad influence on me! I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck before he flings himself at the gate. He looks around before he does it again so we are on top of a building, and he’s hanging on the World Government’s flag looking at the main island.

“Woah! Do you see this?” He asks me with excitement.

I nod actually feeling rather excited myself. “It looks like it’s floating! I guess that’s what he meant by it’s a waterfall!”

“Shoot them down!”

My eyes widen and Luffy laughs. “Looks like we’ve been caught! Let’s go!”

He jumps off the gate and runs to the main gate, while bullets chase us. When we reach the main island’s gate the guards look lost. “Sorry little man but we can’t let you in,” The main guard announces.

Luffy whispers, “Hang on tight (Name).”

I nod and do as I’m told when he walks forwards slowly and bows down, “Please let me pass.”

“No means no,” the guard was about to stab us when Luffy jumps into the air and grabs him with his legs from behind and turns him into a…. robot. He’s making childish noises acting like a wind-up toy as he makes the guard move forward.

The other guards are freaking out. Spouting out words such as “Unfair” “Childish” and “Don’t falter”. Once he’s done fooling around, he lets the now unconscious guard go and starts fighting fairly. I help by shooting them with my arrows.

When we are close enough to the main island’s gate, he stretches his arms to the handles and rocket launches us over the gate. We’re now in the city. He runs in silence especially since we can feel that they’re going to surround us, and they do, in seconds.

“Straw Hat Luffy… you all alone with Blood Hound (Name). Ha, just give up now. You’re facing thousands of us!” A soldier states.

I sigh as Luffy finally lets me down. He nod. “Open the way!”

With that said, Luffy and I end up beating up a bunch of guys, hundreds and hundreds yet they keep on coming. Eventually I lose sigh of Luffy and decide to push forward and wait for him on top of the courthouse gate’s where he’ll surely be eventually.

However, when I make it to the top I get a legit heart attack by someone coming out of thin air. It’s Blueno. I scowl as I look at him and he just studies me before he sighs. “You’re not Straw Hat.”

“Nope. I’m not…”

Silence. Awkward silence for me as he just stares me down. This isn’t odd at all. He lets out another sigh, “Well either way I was wrong. I’m going to have to come back soon to catch Straw Hat. I knew that wasn’t the whole report… say, would you like to come with me willingly? We’ll tell you what you need to know about Akainu.”

My heart stops. This is a chance I shouldn’t take but will. Plus, it’ll get me closer to Robin. I nod my head and he frowns. “Okay. Follow me then. Please leave your weapons here.”

I do. I place my weapons by the wall of the rooftop. He opens a door made out of the thin air and waits for me to enter it. This is definitely a very bad idea. Oh well. I go in. Once in, I see that I’m in a hallway. Blueno is behind me and nudges me forward with a hand. We go down the hall and turn the corner only for my eyes widen. There is a shocked Robin in Sea Prism cuffs on the floor with whom I assume is Franky.

Before I can stop myself, I hit Franky straight in the face. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH?!”

The large double doors beside Robin open and reveal a very confused CP9. I shrug my shoulders. “Sorry I couldn’t help hitting him in his smug face.”

“WHAT SMUG FACE?”

“Chief Spandam, this is Blood Hound (Name),” Blueno states.

Spandam’s face lightens and he quickly clears the doorway. “Please do come in.”

I’m getting bad vibes everywhere here.


	35. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens even more with Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a queen and I would die for her.

“(Name), what are you doing here? Don’t go in there! You need to leave. It’s too dangerous,” Robin states as her wide blue eyes beg.

I ignore her and walk in with confidence into what seems to be the CP9’s meeting room. I hear the doors close behind me and I am extremely cautious. I don’t trust any of them. “So, you’re the Chief?” I ask Spandam who smirks at me.

He nods and I sigh. “Okay what’s the intel you have on Akainu? That’s the only reason why I am here.”

“Not for Nico Robin? You have no interest in her?” Spandam asks gesturing for one of them to do the lie detector on me.

Immediately, I feel cold hands holding my arm, their fingers on the pressure point of my wrist, able to feel my blood pounding through my veins. I speak the absolute truth, “I am not here for Nico Robin.”

It’s just a plus that she’s here. Lucci lets go of me. “She’s not lying.”

“Good. Good. Please take a seat!” Spandam gestures.

I remain standing making him scowl but he goes on with it. “Well… what do I get for telling you this information?”

This asshole is going act like that huh? I give him an innocent smile and bash my eyelashes at him. “You get to live.”

His face pales even more since his skin is a chalky like color. He gulps. “You would have to get through CP9 first.”

“They wouldn’t make it in time to save you. There’s a million ways to kill someone when you put the thought into it,” I state totally bluffing but not showing it.

He sighs and sits down in his seat sweating. He states, “Y-Yeah you’re definitely related to him.”

“To who?”

He scowls. “To Akainu. He’s your grandfather.”

What?

Time seems to freeze. That’s impossible. My blood seems to grow cold as sweat drops down my forehead. Time now seems to go in slow motion as I see Spandam’s lips slowly turn into a smirk, “Yes and he gave us full permission to punish you until you make it to Navy Headquarters.”

His voice rings loudly in my ears. It… makes sense… The way my bounty went up after killing his 'friend' and the way that Aokiji spoke of him and me. What I don’t understand is how or why he could possibly kill my parents, one of his own children, and want to kill his granddaughters?

I can hear Spandam laughing like a maniac as I regain my train of thought. However, what I do not expect is to smash his face into the ground with my own hand and oh lord does it feel wonderful. Spandam is passed out from my hit.

I hear Kalifa snicker at this. She seems to enjoy my actions. “Control your women, Lucci,” A voice demands.

My eyes go to a man with long braided hair. Lucci seems to growl, “What makes you say she’s mine, Jabra?”

“The way you’ve been staring at her the moment you laid eyes on her,” Jabra smirks.

I get chills as Lucci’s eyes return to my form. A smirk lands on his face and it sends shivers down my spine. I do not like this at all. “Oh Blueno left! Chapapa!” Another member I don’t know states.

“Fukuro, don’t bother the great Blueno! He’s sacrificed so much those past years like the others have. If I could I would take all your pain, I, Kumadori, would and put it as my own! YOYOI!~” Kumadori says trying to stab himself.

What the fuck?

“Well I believe we were allowed to leave to our rooms,” Kalifa sighs out and gets ready to leave.

When the others are by the door, Lucci takes this moment to move directly in front of me and whisper in my ear, “I can save you from his pathetic wrath if you stick by my side once we leave to the docks.”

Before I can answer Lucci sinks two pointy feline teeth into my neck and laps up the blood making me let out a squeak. He pulls back, my blood on his lips. With a smirk he lets me go. “That’ll show who you belong to in the future, Little Mouse.”

EH?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I HOPE LUFFY BEATS HIM THE FUCK UP! Just as I am about to go slap the man, another hand comes up and yanks me by my hair. My face scrunches up at this surprising new found pain. I look up to see Spandam incredibly pissed off at me. With his other hand, he hits me hard on the face sending my body down, my head still yanked up by his first hand.

“HOW DARE YOU! I would kill you if you weren’t that important you stupid brat! Oh man I can’t wait to see what Akainu does to you!” Spandam drops my form to the ground and starts to kick me in all sorts of places.

What kind of coward needs to show dominance by hurting a female? It’s disgusting. I feel disgusted right now. Once my body goes numb he stops with a sadistic smile on his face. He pulls me up by my upper arm and throws me to two lower soldiers.

“Go tie her up and put her with Nico Robin and Cutty Flam. She’s the bonus mission so you don’t have to treat her well. In fact, don’t treat her well. Orders by one of the Admirals,” Spandam states amusement in his voice.

“Yes Sir!” The two soldiers pull me roughly out of the room and quickly place Sea Prism handcuffs on me, before making me sit in between Robin and Franky. Once they leave to go guard the exits I feel Robin’s harsh gaze on me.

“I told you not to go in there.”

I scowl and don’t answer her. Instead I look at Franky and offer him a smile, “Sorry for hitting you in the face. I was just upset with what you did to Usopp.”

“Oh him and I are chill now! I forgive you! We’re super!” Franky smiles back.

I then turn to Robin, “Robin. I had a reason in going in there and I don’t regret it. You know that an admiral has been keeping tabs on me. I now know the reason so I’ll tell everyone when we are back together as a family.”

Before she can protest I smile and tell her, “Don’t you dare say you’re not coming back with us. We’d all die before we let you even consider going with the World Government to your own deathbed.”

“WHAT?! STRAW HAT BREACHED THE GATE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO BLUENO?!” We can hear Spandam’s angry voice from inside the room.

The CP9 members left earlier to retire in their rooms until further instruction. I assume they’ll be back soon since my idiot is making a huge ruckus. The doors open and Spandam comes out appearing calm. What a great actor. He orders the soldiers standing nearby, “Get those three down to the Gates of Justice. We’re going to shut Nico Robin and the Blood Hound away from Straw Hat, so hurry!”

I’m literally scared. Why? Because Franky’s ass seems to be inflating. Soon enough it’s the size of a very huge bomb. “S-Sir! Cutty Flam’s butt is inflating!”

“I have come to a realization that it’s the end for me here. So I decided to end my life with this bomb. At least I will be able to take despicable guys like you with me. I’ll end my life with this big explosion 3 km in diameter, so don’t stop me. One, two, three-“ Franky looks to see that Spandam and the other soldiers have fled down the stairs beside us or down the hall.

He nods in satisfaction. “Let’s go Mugiwara’s nakama!”

He turns around and grabs Robin and I with his legs before he shouts, “Coupe de boo!”

He is on his back and his butt is like a literal boost as he breaks through Spandam’s office and out into the balcony. “WAAAA DON’T KILL US!” I scream as a fence catches us but starts to fall with us on it.

Franky grabs us since his chains broke and jumps back onto the balcony. I turn around to face the courthouse when I see Luffy there. He looks surprised to see me and shouts, “What are you doing over there?!”

“I made a mistake! I would stay over here to help Robin but I’m useless without my weapons! They’re by you! Will you catch me?!” I shout back.

He nods back and I look up to Franky begging him, “Quick! Please throw me as hard as you can!”

“What are you crazy?!” Franky shouts ready to attack the soldiers who now understand that Franky was lying.

“Yes, I am completely psychotic! Please!” I beg once more.

He nods now. With his rather large hands he picks me up and throws me towards Luffy like a football. I meet the halfway point when I notice that I’m falling now. I reach out to Luffy and just when I am about to panic, I feel his hand grab mine tightly. He pulls me to him.

When my face meets a chest I wrap my arms around him and he laughs. “I told you I got you!”

I laugh as well until I pull away from his chest and his eyes scan my face and neck. “Oi what happened?” He scowls.

I bite my lip, “I’ll tell you everything later. However, I will tell you that the guy with the pigeon bit me and thinks that I am his!”

Immediately, I get the reaction I want. Luffy’s face turns sour, “EHHHHHH?! BUT YOU’RE MINE! I’M GOING TO FIGHT HIM!”

“When the time comes. We need to do something now about Robin!” I state looking back over to her.

She looks as if she is ready to accept any fate that isn’t with us. I frown and Luffy smiles. “Robin! Stay there! I’ll come get you! It may be too far but I’ll try!”

“No! How many times must I repeat myself?! I will not return! I don’t want to see any of your faces again! I… just want to die!” Robin shouts.

Gah! My heart broke. I scowl as I study the woman. I don’t understand it. Even when we are this far she still refuses? Even after Spandam even used his twisted logic to break out of the promise she still refuses?

Just as CP9 appears, I collect all my weapons that I left on this rooftop and stand on the pillar next to Luffy. “You want to die?” He shouts confused.

I wait in silence as he picks his nose casually. “What are you talking about? Listen, Robin. We already come all this way!”

I hear a rumble behind me and I look to see an air tunnel come up and carrying my screaming idiots, Chopper and Nami. “Anyway, we’re going to save you! And well if you still want to die, you can die after we save you!” Luffy announces as Nami lands gracefully while being proud of it and Chopper lands on his head.

“Chopper are you okay? What was that?” I ask as I stare at them confused.

He nods and Nami sighs. “I have a feeling…”

Immediately, Zoro heads pops up. He states loudly, “I should have taken that way from the start!”

“I knew it was you Zoro! You are lucky that we only got the after effect! What if we got caught in the middle of your goddamn technique?!” Nami screams at him.

I see… I’m glad I wasn’t the victim of that. Another rumble happens near them and Sanji appears with his leg in the air, “Surely I am the first one here…. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE BEFORE ME MARIMO?!”

“Ah Sanji, did you get lost?” Zoro asks casually.

Sanji laughs with hate. “Lost? Where did _you_ learn that word?”

We’re all distracted by an incoming screaming. I look up to see Usopp or well Sogeking. Well I was distracted. The next thing I know is that Luffy is yelling at Robin and it catches my idiots’ attention, “I’ll request this Robin! Whether you want to die or not, I don’t care about whatever you say! Say that kind of thing, when you’re by our sides!”

I smile as our crewmates come join us on the pillars, Usopp on the other side of Luffy. Nami and Zoro are on my right side and Chopper and Sanji are on Usopp’s left. We all stare up at a crying Robin and Luffy states, “Leave the rest to us!”

Since Luffy and I weren’t there Zoro gives us an explanation, “Yeah. The Franky Family is going to lower the bridge. When it’s lowered we can cross to the other side.”

“You may act all brave upon facing the CP9 but you won’t be brave for long! After all, I can exercise the Buster Call!” Spandam shouts at us.

My lips turn into one thin tight line as I press them together to hold in my anger. I can see this is truly what is scaring Robin. She’s shaking as she begs him anything but that. “Oh are you remembering something? How it destroyed your hometown and wiped it off the map a year later?”

How cruel can this guy be? I am pissed. I bet we are all seething with rage. However my heart sinks more when Robin speaks loud enough for us to hear, “The buster call will ruin everything, even you Spandam. It took everything away from me twenty years ago. Now it targets the friends I was finally able to find, whom I can be myself with. The more I wish to be with you, the more my fate will show it’s fangs at you! Because the world and its darkness is my enemy! I’ve dragged you into my problems twice already! Even though you are all good natured I am positive that you will one day feel I’m a burden and turn on me! That’s what I am most afraid of! That’s why if I am to die anyway, I wish to die right here, right now!”

My lips quiver as Spandam laughs. “That’s right! That’s a sound argument! Who wouldn’t think of you as a burden? Listen here pirates! Look at this symbol right above us! That is a logo of 170 countries allied throughout the whole world! That is the organization that Nico Robin has been chased by! Do you get it now?”

I feel the anger radiating off of all of us. I love it. Luffy nods, “I get it. Hey Sogeking, (Name). Shoot through that flag together.”

I smile. “You ready Sogeking?”

“Of course! Let me introduce you to my new weapon, Koboku! On the count of three! One, two, three!”

I shoot my arrow at the flag at the same time Sogeking launches his Fire Bird attack. To say it looks fucking awesome is an understatement! There’s a hole where my arrow pierced it and because of Sogeking’s attack it looked like my arrow lit it on fire!

“GOAL!” I shout happily.

Sogeking poses, “Mission accomplished.”

Robin looks petrified and we hear multiple gasps coming from soldiers below us. I smile as Spandam freaks the fuck out, “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! YOU DECLARED WAR AGAINST THE WHOLE WORLD!”

“Bring it on!” Luffy shouts back.

He has a small stare down with Robin before he smiles and shouts, “We still haven’t heard you say it! Say you want to live!”

Her eyes are like a river, literally. She’s crying so much but now I know it’s out of joy. All of us smile as we hear her shout, “I want to live! Take me to the sea with you!”

All of us are smiling, and are filled with motivation and determination now that we have her full wish to come back to us. I know that this is good but what’s even better and will surely bring us trouble in the future is:

We officially declared war on the World Government!


	36. Saving Robin

It all happens so fast. How I see the burning crisp of the ashes as I descend to hell. How did I reach my deathbed? Again, it happened so fast. One moment we were all on the pillars when the bridge finally came down only to be stopped halfway.

After that, Franky burned the plans for the Pluton weapon in front of Spandam and got pushed off the building into the waterfall. Only for Luffy to grab all of us and have us fall down into our doom as well. Then the next thing I know, my face meets the cold harsh metal of the train as my idiots, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper scream.

Then there was a bang.

Now we are here. My soul slowly, ever so slowly descending to hell. Oh what’s that? I hear a voice.

“(Name), did you hear us?” Nami asks from above the rubble on me.

I stand up immediately bow and arrow in hand, “I AM READY TO KICK SOME ASS!”

“Like I said, all of you are weird!” Franky shouts since all of us are fine from the crash even though I’m pretty sure some of us did die on the inside like I did.

Fukuro however, appears out of nowhere. Or well acts like a spider on the intersections where the two stone walls inside the building meet. It takes all that I have to not try and hurt him because he just sings out secrets.

Once he is gone Sanji sums it up for us holding onto Luffy by his mouth as Luffy tries to run. “Okay so he said that five of the CP9 members including him have keys. However, we’re going to entrust (Name) and Luffy to go get Robin while the rest of six will gather the keys,” Sanji states.

“What why?” I deadpan as I watch him grip onto Luffy tighter in annoyance by Luffy not giving up. He simply glances at me before his eyes turn into hearts, “Because we can always trust you (Name)! We need you to keep an eye on this idiot and help secure Robin since he’ll be fighting the pigeon guy my love!”

“Hai,” I murmur understanding.

However. Of course everything has to go wrong when I am involved. In a split second Luffy is running down the hall to who knows where like a maniac. “Sanji…. Why’d you let go of him?” I ask softly.

He laughs. “Sorry (Name)-chwan! I saw that intense look in your eye and I just go all weak in the knees.”

I hear a bang. “Thank you Nami,” I state seeing Sanji on the ground.

“Anytime. Well either way go after him! He can’t be too hard to find if he’s running like an idiot and doesn’t know where he is going!” Nami orders me.

I listen because Robin is on the line.

“HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!” I shout as I kick open a door only to see Zoro and Kaku in it.

Kaku smirks, “Another person who will get to witness my amazing transformation!”

What? I watch confused as the man turns into…. A fucking giraffe. Zoro and I share a look before the floor falls apart right from under us! Luckily Zoro loves me because he catches me without cutting me with his katanas that are out and lands safely on the ground.

“Wait…. Why is there a wolf now?” I question.

Zoro gets annoyed. “What the hell is this place? A damn zoo?!”

I laugh only for the wolf to laugh at the Kaku. Oh it’s Jabra. He notices me, “How’d you like his transformation? Pretty funny right?”

“Why is he treating you as if you’re a friend?” Zoro deadpans.

I scowl. “I let myself get caught earlier and met all of them. Not a big deal. Anyway… I think I’m going to go and find Luffy and get out of this zoo. Have fun!”

I run like my life depends on it because I am not about to get stuck with two devil fruit users! I see Usopp right outside the door but he motions me not to say anything so I nod. I simply give him a thumbs up and hurry to where I think my idiot went. I’m glad I witnessed the fucking giraffe and wolf bit though.

Ignoring my distracting thought I look out the window trying to think like an idiot… only to see an idiot… in the water…. Why is he in there?

With a new determination to hit him, I jump out the window landing on a few boxes, definitely bruising myself but I don’t care. I really, really just want to hit him. I leave my bow and arrows on land as I jump into the water and save my drowning idiot. 

Once I have dragged him onto land, I hear Chimney and Gonbe come out of who knows where. “Is he dead Nii-chan?” She asks as I push on his chest to get whatever out of him.

“Nope. He’s just stupid,” I murmur as I see his stomach returning back to normal.

He sits up looking crazed, “What are you doing?! We have to go save Robin! Come on!”

Before I can even utter a word out, he picks me up with ease and sensing danger I automatically cling to his chest allowing him to use both arms to try to once again launch himself over to the Gates of Justice. “You idiot! We can’t go that way!” I cry sensing a cruel fate of drowning with him.

“Wait! We came to tell you that we found an entrance to the underground that takes you to the Gates of Justice!” Chimney yells.

My eyes widen as does Luffy’s. However I feel a cool breeze before freezing water soak me everywhere. The idiot let go out of surprised and launched us into the water. I gasp for air and feel his hand tug on my arm in alarm. With a heavy sigh I bring him back ashore.

When he’s able to breathe he nods at Chimney and grabs my hand, “Show us the way!”

She ends up taking us in a box that is a secret door to an underground tunnel and that tunnel led to a spiraling staircase leading downwards. She nods, “This is where Lucci and his servant that kept laughing and talking went! He didn’t notice me because he was so noisy! Oh Robin went in there too!”

Before he can even think about going further down the staircase, Chimney quickly speaks, “Wait! You don’t know where to go after that!”

He nods at me and let’s go of my hand to pick up the child and the bunny. Now that we have our guide we hurry down the stairs! Eventually we make it to an almost dead end. What lays in our way is a heavy iron door with the words World Government engraved on it.

I examine the machine next to it and scowl. “It needs a key.”

“I don’t see a key,” Chimney murmurs with a frown.

Luffy nods. “Alright. Get back you guys.”

I raise an eyebrow but listen to my captain grabbing Chimney’s hand as she grabs Gonbe’s paw. We back up a ton and my eyes widen at the sight before me. This must me his new technique he mentioned on the train.

Luffy’s bites his thumb and his hand that he bit grows rather large in size. However, what happens next is a bit off because I know he is able to punch the door in with his new strength that it even broke some of the wall that was supporting the door and it rumbled the whole building but once it was smoky he seemed to disappear….

My eyes scan the area only to fall directly in front of me…. Downwards… a blush forms on my face as my eyes brighten at this. My heart is literally squealing from how happy I am right now. “Let’s go!” Luffy shouts and fucking waddles forward.

Chimney and Gonbe mention how he’s weird but cool before saying that they have work to do. I’m too busy taking in the sight in front of me. He goes up to right below my knee. He’s the size of a toddler right now, practically smaller!

I pick him up and hold him tight to my chest as I start running with him. “What are you doing?” He asks wanting to run for himself.

I laugh with a blush on my face as I admit, “First off you’re cute and I must hold you! Secondly with the way you run, it’s a waddle so we’ll make more time if I run until you’re back to normal!”

He nods and simply hugs my arms that are holding him by his chest. With this new determination I run until all of a sudden, he grows in size forcing me to let go. Before I can trip over my feet from the sudden surprise he grabs my hand and we continue to run.

Eventually we come to a large room however my blood freezes when I see a smirking Lucci waiting for us. I come to a halt, letting go of Luffy’s hand as he senses the danger from this man. Before they can fight though, Lucci picks up his Den Den Mushi seeming to get a call… only for us to hear Spandam and Robin arguing over the Buster Call that he invoked!

He thought that the line was gone but once he realized it was still up we hear a sharp stinging slap and Robin groan. It was enough to make me want to kill him even more than I already want to! The Den Den Mushi goes blank determining that the call is officially gone.

Luffy glares at Lucci and speaks to me, “Wait out in the hallway. I’m going to fight him.”

“It sucks my toy doesn’t know any better. You should’ve just stayed with Robin. Now I’m going to have to kill you,” Lucci scowls.

Luffy pushes me into the hallway with brute strength, surprising me. Before I can say anything I see the look on his face telling me he is dead serious right now. “Stay out here. I will deal with him. You can go in when you think you can make it to the door and go after Robin. Until then stay here,” Luffy orders as he glares at Lucci.

I listen. For this battle is serious and a bit terrifying.

I don’t know how long it’s been but I’ve been itching to want to help Luffy but I know that will only make him stubborn and say that it’s his fight. Besides, I don’t have the speed they do and that will be a fatal mistake in going in for that. I hear another bang knowing that Luffy crashed into the wall.

He shouts and goes to attack Lucci again. Before I can listen in on the fight I go on alert from hearing footsteps run down the hallway towards us. Soon enough I recognize the figure to be, “Franky?”

“Oh you’re here!” Franky states.

I nod, “Give me a piggy back ride.”

“At a time like this?!”

I roll my eyes. “It’s not for my amusement dumbass! I need to get through to the other side but I can’t! Now that you’re here and you’re a cyborg and all I have a chance!”

“Have you guys been playing the whole time?!” Franky asks nerved.

I don’t say a word as he lets me jump on his back. I hold onto his neck tightly as he charges in, “Straw Hat! I have two keys for Robin! Oh you’re fighting Lucci! Is he stopping you? Do you need any help?”

Luffy answers as he glares at Lucci, “No. Go to the other side and go after Robin! She’s about to make it to the Gates of Justice. When that happens we won’t be able to get her back and all of this would’ve been for nothing! So go!”

Franky is shocked to see that the boy before him is acting so serious about this. That’s because he’s only seen Luffy’s silly side. I tap on his neck and he nods, “Okay!”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Lucci states.

Quickly Luffy grabs onto Lucci wrapping his arms and legs around him like a rubber band so he’s unable to do anything. Franky runs fast only to make to the center of the room. However we’re stopped quickly. Lucci uses a technique called Moon Walk that usually allows him to walk in air but twisted it, so his legs are dangling in the air and when he does it, he pushes Luffy into the ground.

“Hang on,” Franky states stopping and turning to block and attack from Lucci.

He blocks it successfully but Lucci quickly tries to do his Finger Pistol attack. I brace for impact knowing how much it hurts people but I don’t feel it. I look to see that Luffy’s hand is on Lucci’s arm. “If you want to fight someone. Fight me,” Luffy demands.

Franky is too distracted. He doesn’t even notice that I jumped off his back. I quickly use this to my advantage and hurry to the door. I push it open a little bit gathering all of their attention. “Little Mouse managed to sneak by. Such a shame that you got to go now,” Lucci sighs out as his dangerous aura turns on me.

I let out a squeak and leave out the doors now hearing a huge racket from the inside of the now closed doors. I’m about to run down the hall to continue my way to Robin when the doors open again scaring the life out of me. I’m about to let out a girly ass scream like something Usopp, Chopper, and Nami would do when I realize it’s Franky.

He nods. “Don’t worry. Just me. Now let’s go save Robin! Oh by the way, your boyfriend is steaming…. Like literally.”

I tilt my head confused as we start running until I realize that must be his other technique he told me about. Gear Second. I scowl. I know he’ll win the fight but I still get so worried for him. I hope he doesn’t get hurt. Never mind that. Robin, here we come!

I’m out of breathe as we finally reach the top of the stairs that carry us out of the tunnel. Before I can even take a foot outside, a bright light flashes my eyes and heat surrounds my body as I’m knocked down a few stairs.

Adrenaline runs wild through my veins as I stand up and look for Franky who was no doubt taken out by that bomb. Once I am out of the tunnel I hear a surprised gasp. “THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE?!”

I look to see that Franky is in the water. I smile. I’m glad I didn’t step on that bomb and I’m glad he’s a cyborg. He’ll be fine. Now I look to see who yelled that. Surely enough I see Spandam who is surprised to see me and is holding Robin by her hair.

My eyes blaze with fury as I run with all my might, ignoring my aching lungs that are gasping for air as I push my bodies’ limits. Once I am at a good sight I have my arrows ready and in place on my bow. He laughs. “What are you possibly going to do?”

“They don’t call me the Blood Hound for no reason asshat,” I say as he pales somewhat.

He pulls Robin’s head sharply back as he walks closer to the gate making me hold my breath. It’s a good thing I did because the next thing I know I see smoke coming off his stupid face and he falls to the ground letting go of Robin.

I’m confused. I look around to see it is just me on the bridge and that’s when I spot. I barely spot him. Sogeking. Usopp. My wonderful idiot. He just saved Robin from getting closer. I smile as he goes crazy. I yell out quickly, “Come to me Robin!”

Shock is wiped off her face as she gets up and runs with all her might, the marines going down beside her. Once they start getting to close to her I use my arrows and give them a wonderful taste of death. Soon enough, Robin is safely behind me as I keep firing arrows.

However, Spandam is up and appears Sogeking stopped his firing once Robin is behind me. More marines show up but this time with shotguns. I gulp. They’re getting to close for my own comfort.

I hurry to place more arrows onto my bowstring only to hear the deafening sound of the shotguns going off making my ears split. However, I don’t feel no pain as I tried to shield Robin. I look in front of me to see a butt. Thankfully covered.

I see its Franky and he’s shielding us. The marines stop out of confusion and since they ran out of bullets. “What? How are you alive?” Spandam asks.

Franky ignores him getting a call on a Den Den Mushi and answers to hear Usopp, “Pick up the red bag behind you guys. It has two keys in it. That should be all the keys together with yours.”

I smile and quickly does as he says. I pick up the red bag that was behind Robin and quickly open it to reveal key number 1, 3, 4, and 5. I use them all the lucky key being number 5 that unlocks Robin’s handcuffs.

Once she’s free she hugs me tightly thanking me and thanking Usopp. Usopp smiles and I hear Sanji and Zoro in the background agreeing with what Usopp is saying, “You’re a part of the Luffy’s gang Robin. So wait to say thank you to everyone and as of now, go full out!”

I smile as Robin nods and wipes her tears away now staring at Spandam with full hatred. God I love this woman.


	37. Our Savior Going Merry

I smile totally pleased. Robin slapped Spandam in the face at least a hundred times with her powers, after I had shot him in the shoulder with my arrow just for the heck of it! Franky, Robin, and I end up fending off a whole bunch of marines until eventually Franky glances at me.

I scowl as he speaks, “It’s okay. I can take care of her. Go ahead and go help them come here! They’ve been taking forever!”

“Are you sure?” I frown.

He nods. I smile and thank him before I quickly turn around and head back to the tower. It’s been a while since Usopp and them contacted us so I can only assume that they’re in trouble or taking their sweet ass time. If it’s the latter I’m going to have to beat them all up.

Eventually, I make it to the room Lucci and Luffy were fighting in. However, they are not there. It was then, did I realize my fatal mistake… There is water coming from the wall and tons of it. It looks like that the wall broke recently.

I look up hearing heavy breathing only to see Luffy and Lucci glaring at each other on the pillars of the walls. My eyes widen as the wall breaks more and more water bursts out. Finally, Luffy sees me and yells, “Get out of here!”

The wall makes a slow creaking sound that makes my heart stop. I turn my head slowly to peak at the wall only for it to break fully and the water to carry me off into the tunnel. “GAHHHHH” I let out a scream of terror as I realize I am one hundred percent going to drown as it carries me away.

Thankfully, I am able to stay afloat as I see Nami, Chimney, Gonbe, a passed-out Chopper, and Kokoro up ahead. I quickly yell, “RUN!”

Immediately they all turn around and basically run for their lives however it seems to be in vain because they’re in the same boat as me only this time the water completely devouring us, making us unable to breathe as we come across three more idiots, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp who end up pissed.

We all hold our breaths to the best of our abilities but it’s quite difficult in a situation such as this when we are panicky. I let out some of the oxygen I severely needed and do my best to not take in any water. However, I think the lack of oxygen has caused me some severe brain damage already because I am one hundred percent sure I see a fucking mermaid now.

I land on someone’s chest as we are all swooped by the mermaid. I am pretty sure they’re trying not to die as well and see what the mermaid looks like. The mermaid slowly turns around as it does it’s best to swim fast towards our destination only for all of us to let out all the air we had in our lungs.

IT’S FUCKING KOKORO! HOW THE HELL IS SHE A MERMAID?! WHY IS SHE A MERMAID?! MERMAID’S AREN’T SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT! NO OFFENSE KOKORO-SAN! WHY ARE MY LUNGS BURNING?!

“Wake up guys!” I hear a loud voice demand.

I cough up water and I hear more coughs. We survived? “I-It can’t be. You’re not a mermaid, are you? My fantasy will be ruined!” Sanji states hitting the ground.

I sit up and ask, “It wasn’t a hallucination?!”

“I’m an Icefish Mermaid to be exact,” Kokoro laughs.

Sanji loses it. My body aches but I stand up and see Robin. The others do as well and they get excited. Just as Sanji was about to hug her he is pushed out of the way by a now conscious Chopper and Nami. “ROBIN WE MISSED YOU!” They shout as they hug her tightly.

My eyes tear up and I push the two out of the way hugging the older woman tightly, “FRANKY SENTENCED ME TO MY DEATH BY TELLING ME TO GO HELP THEM! I ALMOST DIED WITH THEM! THERE WAS LITERALLY NO POINT IN ME GOING!”

Robin giggles and pats my head as Nami and Chopper glare at me. I let her go so they can resume their hugging session. I sigh as Franky scowls at me, “I’m sorry?”

“You can make it up to me by giving me a piggy ride this time for my amusement,” I state.

He doesn’t answer in words. Instead he turns around and kneels down. I smile with joy and hop on his back. With me on his back he gets off the boat and follows Zoro and Luffy up the stairs to the Bridge of Hesitation once more.

However, once we’re there, my face falls. We now have a full view of the island and it looks like hell. There’s fire everywhere and they’re still blowing it up. I jump down feeling a bit nauseous but mostly pissed.

“They call themselves the doers of Justice?” I ask feeling sick just by saying it.

Sanji and Franky point out that Luffy has to be in a tower by the Bridge of Justice with Lucci and Zoro states that we can’t get involved because it would be meaningless. Besides that, they go quiet.

They don’t say anything as the Marines seem to give a report to each other through the loud speaker that resonates throughout the island. “The Front Gate and Main Island have been annihilated with the fifty or so pirates and two giants. The only place left is the Bridge of Hesitation.”

I freeze. I jump off Franky’s back. I can feel the shock and sadness off of him. He however remains looking brave as he yells, “STRAW HAT! YOU BETTER WIN! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU LOSING!”

We remain like that in silence. We watch waiting for any movement coming from the tower. We have nothing else to do but wait till Luffy’s fight is over and done with. Suddenly a slice comes from the tower making me flinch just a tad.

Usopp gulps, “Do you think he’s dead?”

I shoot him a glare as Zoro replies in a monotone voice, “Are you stupid?”

“What?! You’re stupid!”

I take notice that the Warships are now surrounding us. Sanji thankfully pulls me behind him as they bomb the bridge, making it collapse completely. If Sanji didn’t pull me back I would’ve probably fell to my doom. Oops.

The report comes back on by one of the ships, “We’ve counted ten pirates in total! Including Nico Robin, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Blood Hound (Name)! We believe they are the culprits who defeated CP9 in the Tower of Law!”

I frown until Usopp points at the tower Luffy was in. Immediately I am much happier from seeing Luffy. I wave at him as Usopp screams, “Luffy! We’re here!”

“We made it Luffy! Everyone is safe and sound on the bridge!” Franky shouts too.

Sanji nods, “You just have to beat that guy!”

“We’ll be waiting here!” Zoro shouts.

I smile and decide to say something really bold that will definitely pump him up, “I love you Luffy!”

With all of our words, a smile appears on his face and he nods. Zoro and I turn around to face our enemies. We both understand what we must do. Our backs face each other as we prepare ourselves. He takes out his swords as I take out my arrows and place them on my bow.

Franky and Usopp do the same. “Where the hell did Sanji go?” I ask realizing we are missing a person.

“Just when I wanted that shitty cook to actually stay,” Zoro growls out.

We can hear Robin declare something at the bottom of the stairs on our escape ship, “I will never let them capture me again!”

With that said, the marines howl, “Capture Nico Robin and bring her here!”

Tons of them jump off the warships. I don’t hold back. Not at all. Immediately ten of them are down, with arrows in their throats. “GAHH YOU’RE SO SCARY (NAME)! I mean- uh good work (Name)-san!” Usopp states trying to act brave and well like his Sogeking character.

Zoro just smirks, “You upped your game.”

“Heck yeah I did. I’ve been saving my energy for something like this,” I murmur as I shoot ten more guys down.

He sighs as he cuts some people down, “This would be perfect if only more didn’t show up after!”

We get a bit separated from how much more soldiers appear. I’m unable to make sure the others are doing fine because I have to defend myself. However, apparently, I didn’t do a good job because I feel a sharp pain on my face.

Every soldier who is attacking me freezes. There’s roughly about thirty here right now. The marine who just punched me square in the face chuckles. My eyes are blazing with fury now, “Thirty of you are ganging up on one girl. How unjustifiable.”

“(Name) are you okay?” I hear Zoro and Franky shout.

I growl, “I WAS JUST PUNCHED IN THE FACE. I’M DANDY. NOW COVER YOURSELF BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW IF THIS WILL HIT YOU!”

I don’t hear their responses as I point my bow and arrow up into the sky. The marines laugh thinking I must’ve gone crazy. I sigh out, “Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now the asshole who hit me in the face. You just sentenced yourself and your friends to death!”

I let go of my arrow and shout, “ARROW BURST PARTY!”

I smile in delight and watch the show knowing none of my arrows will hit me. The reason why it’s called that is because I only used one arrow but as it falls back down to the ground, it duplicates itself so more arrows fall and they’re going to go at full speed into the soldier’s heads. It took years to practice this technique my father left me.

I was never allowed to use it but I guess it’s time to decide what I can use for myself. Immediately, bodies start toppling to the ground. The smile on my face widens as I look around to see the thirty or so marines’ dead on the ground. “THAT ALMOST KILLED US!” Franky shouts.

I laugh. “Sorry! I got carried away!”

What is that saying? Don’t get your hopes up and don’t let your guard down? Something like that. Either way I think I understand what it means. Only because I feel a sharp pain in my wrist as I am forced to let go of my bow. “MOTHERFUCKER!”

Zoro, Usopp, and Franky stop what they’re doing to see what happened. There are five commanders by me. One of them is holding a Den Den Mushi. “Are we supposed to bring the Blood Hound back as well?” He asks.

“Yes. Do it with any means necessary. She is a force to be reckon with since she is related to him,” The Vice Admiral on the other side states.

What the fuck? I god. My eyes widen upon realizing that all five commanders surrounding me are Devil Fruit Users. One of them stomps on my bow in an attempt to break it but it hurts his foot instead. “Bitch! It won’t break! It must be a devil’s weapon!”

Well duh. I sigh but feel vulnerable since I have no idea what to do. The other three boys try their best to get to me only to be bombarded by more marines. Before one of the commanders can touch me, arms appear on their bodies and I hear, “Clutch!”

My eyes brighten and I look for my savior who is accompanied with Nami. They just got up in and in a nick of time too! “I LOVE YOU ROBIN!” I cry as she just nods at my words telling me that would basically do anything for the crew now.

Bless her heart. I pick up my bow and smile. Indestructible. That is what it is. I don’t know how but I am grateful. Suddenly a report is hear making everyone freeze for quite a few minutes, “I REPEAT THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF CP9 JUST FELL FACE FIRST DOWN INTO THE GROUND. HE HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY STRAW HAT LUFFY!”

A smile forms on my face as I feel complete relief. He finished the fight. “WE’RE ALL GOING BACK TOGETHER! ROBIN!” Luffy screams at the top of his lungs.

I let out a laugh as I feel a bit emotional. We finally did it! We just need to get away! Since everyone is too distracted by this information I slip my way over to the edge where Usopp is. I am stopped though when we hear voices on the speaker that sound familiar. “GOOD JOB STRAWHAT!”

“BE QUIET! THEY THINK WE’RE DEAD!” Yeah. That is Paulie’s voice.

I sweatdrop but I am so thankful they are alive and well. They end up arguing over the transponder snail. All arguments are stopped when another report comes in, “Hurry to do your jobs! Oh it looks like Straw Hat Luffy is injured!”

“What?” Zoro and I ask rather loudly in shock.

I look over the cliff where Usopp was and see that it looks like he really can’t move. Usopp quickly comes by my side and yells at him with love and concern, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUFFY?! GET UP! SLING YOURSELF OVER HERE AND I’LL CARRY YOU THE REST OF THE WAY! WE’RE ALMOST DONE WE JUST NEED TO LEAVE! IF WE STAY HERE WE’LL DIE!”

My heart stops as an emotion on Luffy’s face appears. It represents fear. He speaks so quiet Usopp and I can barely hear him, “I can’t move my body.”

What? My hear is racing now. Usopp is scared for him, “What do you mean?! You just beat Lucci of CP9 and we just saved Robin! Try harder and get up! All we have to do is run!”

“USOPP! COME BACK! WE’LL TAKE THE SHIP TO LUFFY!” I hear Nami yell at us.

However, that plan is soon backfired as one of the ships fire at the escape ship. What? Why is this happening to us? Tears fill my eyes. Why does this happen to us? We have everyone together but we are unable to escape? Thankfully Sanji is back and had grabbed Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Chopper.

The marines have no mercy has they start firing at the bridge where Nami and Robin are. I’m freaking out. Eventually everyone us on just the tower Usopp and I are on. We all feel hopeless and scared. Just as I’m about to have a panic attack because I hear the marines getting ready to fire where Luffy is at, I hear something strange.

My body freezes as the few marines left on the small area with us try and hurt me. Zoro blocks them while scolding me. I ignore him as a ringing in my head starts happening. I look over to see that Usopp can hear it too.

“ _Look down_.”

It’s a melodic voice. It’s pretty and hypnotizing but mysterious. I look down as Usopp and the others start to hear it. Tears finally fall down my face as I see what it is. It’s the Going Merry. “Jump into the sea!” Usopp yells.

Robin uses her powers to throw Luffy into the sea and I follow after tears streaming down my face. Once I’m floating I see that the others just made it down to the water. I start swimming and hurry to the Going Merry.

When I am close enough the ropes fall down. Sanji is right behind me and sees it too. However, I know there is nobody on board. Sanji helps me up and goes to thank who he thought was there. My heart is so heavy right now as I fall to the floorboards on my stomach and hug Merry the best to my abilities.

I am crying. I don’t even realize it. I’m so thankful right now. They’re happy tears. Going Merry saved us.


	38. Meeting Monkey D. Garp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F in chat for Going Merry :'(
> 
> Monkey D. Garp appears!

Everyone is on board now… well except for our Devil Fruit Users. I hear Kokoro in the ocean screaming something about taking care of them before I feel a heavy weight on my back. I can’t move as I feel someone crushed me. With a lot of effort, I turn around and am able to push off… Luffy.

I quickly pull him onto my lap. He’s breathing heavily as he stares up at me with a goofy grin on his face. He then looks off to the side where Franky was. He caught Robin and he set her down gently. Luffy smiles wider. “Thanks for-“

Immediately, an extra hand appears and covers his mouth. I look at Robin confused. She smiles at everyone, “Thank you Luffy, everyone, for saving me.”

I smile widely now as everyone does except for Zoro. “That’s nice but save the sappy stuff till later.”

I laugh as Sanji and Chopper attack him calling him a heartless bastard but I know he’s just as happy as everyone else. My mood is ruined when I hear Spandam’s raspy voice on the speaker, “Might as well blow up Robin if we can’t get her… Admiral Aokiji’s orders.”

That was obviously a lie. I roll my eyes but hold onto Luffy tighter as I realize all ship’s have their cannons aimed on us and they won’t be able to miss. I wait for the expected pain when I hear the bang go off only to be confused when it hits the other ship.

Sanji smokes his cigarette looking pretty happy. “That went better than I thought.”

My eyes widen and I ask, “YOU DID THAT?”

“YES MY (NAME)-CHAN! I CLOSED THE GATES OF JUSTICE!~” He states happily.

Usopp's eyes grow wide, “You’re like my forever hero, Sanji!”

“What are you a genius?!” Luffy asks.

I laugh. Sanji really did save us. Now that the Gates of Justice are closed, the battleships won’t be able to control their rudder. Zoro doubts our awesome navigator, “Don’t kiss his ass just yet. It’s a problem for us too.”

“As long as we are together we can do it. Just protect this ship as I find a path for us!” Nami demands annoyed at him.

He nods and before I know hit, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji are stopping the cannons. I sigh as I look down at my idiot only to see that his head is gone! My eyes practically fall out of my head as I see that he stretched his neck to the stairs and mumbles, “Save some for me.”

I let go of his body and it stretches to his head, flinging him behind Zoro and Sanji. “Go take a nap.”

“Yeah sorry to say this Captain but this is our battle.”

I sigh knowing this isn’t going to go well. I slowly climb the stairs as about ten cannonballs come at us at the same time. Before I can save my captain, Zoro is holding his legs on one size of the deck and Sanji is holding his arms. They catch the cannonballs and it looks fucking painful as they sling them back towards the marines.

My poor Luffy. He looks dead now. I sigh as they smile together, “Guess we did need you after all Captain!”

“YOU PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS!” Usopp screams at them to which they just smile and give us a piece sign.

I sigh and stare down at a now smiling Luffy as Nami demands Franky to something. We have no idea what it is until he points at the sea. “This might bust up your ship more though, but here we go! Coupe de vent!” He shouts and a powerful burst of air hits the sea making the Going Merry fly.

I am in shock from how powerful it is but also relieved. We’re now getting away. Luffy laughs, “Full speed ahead!”

Once the sky is no longer filled with clouds Luffy gives Kokoro a request that makes everyone stop and watch. I stare at him warily as she picks him up and he points at the Going Merry’s head. She nods and he smiles, “The captain’s seat! Thank Monster Granny. And thanks, Merry. If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have made it. I was shocked to see you there but when I think about it, you’ve always protected us. We’ve always counted on you. I’m lucky to have you as part of this team.”

“Not to spoil the mood or anything but what you guys did back there was crazy. The Government won’t let you off the hook for burning their flag down,” Franky states.

Luffy laughs, “It’s no big deal to me. I just wanted my friend back so I did what it took to get her back. We couldn’t have done it without you so thank you.”

“I-It’s really no problem. I just did what I had to do you,” Franky murmurs embarrassed.

Luffy shakes his head, “The point is we are all together now in one piece and that fight is our victory!”

He really knows how to cheer us up. I smile and look around at my crew so grateful to have them. Soon enough we encounter another ship. It’s a Galley-la ship. They seem super happy to see us alive and well! Iceberg is standing with a knowing grin on his face.

It quickly falters as we all tumble down the deck since we were coming up with theories about Merry. Nami let’s out a gasp as Luffy begs Iceberg to fix her. I’m confused until I realized she finally snapped in half.

With a sigh he shakes his head, “I have already tried. It’s a miracle. Truly. I fixed her up the best I can after you guys left… I heard her voice. She came out here for one last sail… to see you all one last time. It’s time to let her go. I’ve been in this line of work for a long time but have never seen anything like this!”

My heart falls. It feels so heavy. Quickly Iceberg gives us a large row boat and we climb aboard. He offers to stay a distance away so we can properly say goodbye. Luffy is given another small rowboat and a torch. We wait a while in silence until he nods and stands on it.

Before he can go he takes my hand and pulls me onto the boat with him. I scowl and give him a questioning look. He stares at me with a serious expression on his face, “I’m the captain so I give the final goodbye but you’re the other half of me so it seems wrong to do it without you.”

Why is he saying this? I nod as the boat starts moving closer to Going Merry. With heavy hearts the torch is lit. Luffy holds it shaking a tad bit. I grab onto his hand and together we light the Going Merry on fire. The boat slowly floats back to the larger row boat and we all stand in silence.

Tears fall down my face as I watch our home and fellow crew member burn. I do my best to keep my sobs quiet. Luffy rubs my back gently seeming to understand. Well of course he does, they all do but still, it hurts. We all had a connection with Merry since she was our home.

However, when we all hear Merry speak for the last time my heart like literally breaks. I clutch onto Luffy with all my might as we hear her voice resonate in our heads, “I’m sorry. I wanted to carry everyone a little bit further. I had so much fun. I wish our adventures never ended.”

I hear Nami break down on the boat behind us and Chopper cry for Merry. Luffy’s other arm quickly find mine and he grabs my hand. He shouts with tears in his eyes, “Don’t apologize! It’s us who should be apologizing to you! I’m bad at steering and ran you into icebergs and stuff! I took bad care of you and ruined your sails! Sanji and Zoro were idiots, too! They were breaking your stuff all the time! Usopp tried to fix you but he was bad at it! We all know that! It’s us who is sorry!”

“I don’t mind. I was happy. I know you always treated me with love. Thank you. Even if our time together was short, I’m glad I got to spend it with you!”

That was her last sentence. I fell to my knees with Luffy as we both cried like crybabies. I can hear Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Chimney, Gonbe cry like babies while Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Kokoro were probably silently crying or crying on the inside.

We just lost our Going Merry.

I’m heavily annoyed but used to this. I sigh as I stare up Sanji who’s staring at me with love as he places another plate down and removes the empty one. We’re currently at a Galley-la house in Dock 1 so we can’t be bothered. We’ve been here for a few days resting up. Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe come in.

She laughs. “I see you are all doing better. You’ve been resting hard these past few days. No one can blame you though.”

“Ah actually no. Luffy is still resting,” I state huffing it out.

Sanji elaborates what I mean. “He didn’t want to miss his meals while he slept so he made up a… sleep-eating technique.”

Kokoro looks shocked as I just nod my head. She suddenly realizes how uncomfortable I look sitting directly beside him getting food crumbs on me and some drool. “Why don’t you move?” She asks as if I haven’t already tried.

I look to Sanji and he sighs as he explains, “She’s kind of trapped. I don’t know what’s going on but I guess his subconscious doesn’t want her to leave him.”

She stares confused until Chimney looks under the table and sees that his leg is around my leg and the chair leg so I literally can’t get up. She laughs. “She’s stuck to him!”

“It’s the price I pay for falling for him!” I say dramatically.

Kokoro just laughs as she turns to a Nami who has been sulking and depressing the room for quite a while. Nami is just casually hunched over a table drawing circles on it with her finger and her dead eyes. “You’re log pose should be set after two or three more days….” Kokoro states.

Nami sniffs, “What’s the point? Even if it sets we won’t be able to go anywhere. All the money we had for the ship is gone forever. Our furniture, clothes, even Bellemere’s orange trees.”

“Sorry for saying something,” Kokoro sweatdrops.

Sanji looks at her. “We left everything in the hotel we were staying at.”

“Oh, so that’s why your guests are here.”

I look towards the door to indeed see quite a few men holding our stuff! Immediately, before I can even blink it’s as if Nami transported to one of her orange trees and starts hugging it. “Thank you! Thank you!” Nami says out of happiness even if they tried saying sorry for taking it away from us because they thought we assassinated Iceburg.

A smile graces my features as I see Chopper and Robin come in. He salutes Sanji with a smile on his face. “Reporting in! I treated the Franky Family and made sure Robin didn’t leave my sight the whole time!”

“I already told you. I’m not going anywhere,” Robin laughs.

My heart stops when Franky and the twins come in and scare the life out of me by shouting, “How’s your super week going?!”

He quickly sits down crisscross. “Alright. Listen. I have something important to say. There’s this island that is always at war. For years, fire has rained on the island. Death and destruction are the only thing that it’s people know. Houses fall down, cities go into ruin; there’s no place to run from the chaos. And in the midst of all this madness there’s a single tree. No matter what happens, it doesn’t fall. No matter how much the island is destroyed its people gather around and build it all up again. It’s the strongest tree in the world. As for as anyone knows, only a few exist. It’s called the Jewel tree, Adam.”

I scowl and speak since the others are confused as well, “What’s your point?”

“Every now and then a piece of the tree ends up in the black market. I wanted one for a long time now. However, the price is 200 million beli. Too expensive for me. Until a bunch of pirates came around flailing their money around and begging me to take it,” Franky states.

Sanji is angry and even drops his cigarette from his mouth, “Bastard! You used our money to buy a stupid log?!”

Franky slams his fists down and looks like he’s bowing, “Shut up! A long time ago I had decided to stop building ships. And yet I couldn’t help but follow in the footsteps of my old master. Soon enough I find myself designing a new ship. Now my hope is to use the wood to build the new ship- To put all my heart until building this last ship. A ship of dreams that can sail across any sea!”

He looks up now with that serious look.

“All that’s left now is to build it. I already have the design and materials. So, what I’m saying here is… it would be my honor if you would take my ship and sail the world!” He finishes.

I’m the first to break the silence, “YOU’RE GIVING US A FREE SHIP?!”

“All I ask is it’s in good hands. Trust me. There’s nothing more I want than that! Gol D. Roger, his ship was Oro Jackson! It was made out of a Jewel Tree so I know! I’ll show you guys the best damn ship you’ve ever seen!”

I smile as my idiots start cheering.

As they talk about the new adventures and us still being pirates I can only sigh. I would love to hug them or something. I glare at Luffy but it quickly turns into a smile as I realize he’s stopped eating and it only resting now. I take his hand and in mine and he holds my hand tightly.

However, my mood is ruined when a wall breaks. My eyes widen upon seeing a rather large marine. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” I scream as the others are blinding by the debris.

The man laughs. “I have two friends who would love to share a word with Monkey D. Luffy.”

Luffy snores loudly and my eyes widen as he moves fast past Franky and Sanji who were in a defensive stance in front of us. My heart like legit has a heart attack as I shake Luffy as if my life depends on it.

I believe it does since I am sort of stuck here. I shake his shoulders. “LUFFY WAKE UP! I DON’T WANT TO BE KILLED TOO!”

I quickly let go of him when I see the old man’s fist inches away from us. “Rise and shine!” He yells as his fist hits Luffy rather hard.

The old man breaks the chair and table along with my leg basically. I let out a shriek as Luffy is now awake and complaining that the punch hurts. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HURTS? LET GO OF ME! I DON’T WANT TO BE NEXT!”

“It’s one small punch Luffy! What are you talking about?!” Sanji asks.

The guy laughs and takes off his dog hat. “There’s no defense against a Fist of Love.”

Luffy looks up and his eyes scream horror as the man continues, “You’ve caused a lot of trouble lately, haven’t you Luffy?”

“EH?! G-G-GRANDPA?!”

Cue the rest of us Straw Hat Members confused as fuck, “GRANDPA?!”


	39. Warnings and a New Shipwright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone receives a bounty!

“This must be (Name). I’ve heard you’ve been a bad influence on my grandson or is it the opposite?” Luffy’s grandpa asks pulling out my bounty and pointing at the kiss. He seems amused.

I quickly salute him and say, “It was him good sir!”

He laughs at my manners. “Well I guess I have to welcome you into the family since my grandson is an idiot meaning you’re going to be my granddaughter-in-law in the future.”

Before I can say anything I feel a sharp overwhelming pain on my head that brings me down to the floor beside Luffy who now glares up at his grandpa. I hold my head crying now and the old man laughs. “I’m surprised you didn’t pass out! I used the same amount on you as I did with him!”

“Grandpa! Don’t hit her!” Luffy pulls me onto his lap to comfort my now very sore brain.

I hold onto his hand tightly as the conversation goes on. “Don’t you owe me an apology Luffy?” He asks with a cocky grin.

Nami eavesdrops on the marines behind him and gasps, “Garp?! The marine hero?! Luffy is he really-“

“Yes. Don’t fight him. He almost killed me a dozen times in the past!” Luffy states rubbing the bump on my head gently.

I glare up at Garp who laughs at Luffy, “Killed you? You’re so ungrateful! I didn’t throw you in the ravine for nothing! Or tossed you in the jungle at night! And tied you to a bunch of balloons and let you fly into the sky! It was to turn you into a strong man!”

I hear Sanji whisper to the others, “I think we’ve just witnessed what gave Luffy that endless will to live.”

I agree with him there. Garp continues, “In the end I gave you to a close friend so you can train with Ace! However, you turn into this while I am gone! Everything I did was to forge you into a fine marine!”

Luffy stands up with me gently and pushes me off to the side to stand beside Sanji. He glares at Garp, “I always told you I wanted to be a pirate!”

“It’s all that 'Red-Hair’s' fault!”

“Don’t insult him!”

“Do you mean to tell your grandpa what to do?!” Garp grabs him by his collar and is ready to hit him.

I don’t even know what to think. That’s going to be my in law in the way future. I shake my head as Luffy apologizes before they both fall asleep. Nami pats my back apparently able to read minds. Within a long sigh, Garp wakes up.

“Ah I fell asleep! Luffy….. How dare you fall asleep during a scolding?” Garp punches Luffy waking him up and making him apologize for his life.

I sigh again this time capturing Garp’s attention. He drops Luffy and looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. I scowl and ask, “What?”

“I am terribly sorry. I heard you found out that Akainu is your grandfather.” Before he can say more the rest of the crew falls down in shock.

“AKAINU?! AS IN THE BASTARD WHO WANTS HER DEAD?! I’LL KILL HIM! GIVE ME MEAT!” Luffy screams.

Garp just hits him in the head once more to make him shut up. I frown and help Luffy up from the ground and hold his hand not liking this conversation. Garp can tell. He sighs, “I am not supposed to say this but from what I can tell he’s a terrible man. Doing the wrong kind of justice but it is still justice so he’s a good marine. I heard what he did to your parents and I’m sorry he killed them. I don’t know how you feel towards him but believe me when I say, even though I shouldn’t, that I am happy you and my grandson are together.”

“That’s her grandpa? When did you find out (Name)-san?” Sanji asks voicing the others’ question.

I frown and look at Luffy who seems to grow serious, “I found out when I turned myself into the CP9. He wants me dead along with my sister because he couldn’t kill me when he killed my parents. He wants Luffy dead too for allowing me to become a big name. Thank you Garp for accepting Luffy and I.”

I bite my lip trying to hold back my emotions. After all, it’s difficult when you find out your flesh and blood wants to murder you and all. It’s even worse that he may just try and hurt my family all because they love me and accept me as their nakama. I just can’t get used to it. I feel a thumb wipe under my eye and I see Luffy with a deep scowl on his face.

“Grandpa. She’s going to be my queen of pirates. I love her and would do anything for her,” He states locking his gaze with my shocked one.

His grandpa laughs, “I know. The world knows from her bounty!”

Suddenly, we hear a worried voice and some clashing of swords. No doubt that is a very late Zoro who definitely must’ve gotten lost. Luffy kisses me gently on the lips before going to tell Zoro to back off the marines.

I feel hands on my back and look behind me to see that Nami and Robin are both giving me a gentle smile. I don’t get why. Why they both seem to get something I don’t. Sanji takes a long drag of his cigarette before he speaks, “The captain really does love you (Name).”

Before I can question him Robin speaks up, “That look on his face was true love as cliché as that sounds.”

“Beside that (Name). It’s not just him who will gladly stand up to Akainu for you. All of us will. We’re your family and we love you,” Nami states serious and not evil for once.

I guess they know my feelings better than I do. Soon enough Luffy and Zoro come in with a pink haired boy and a blonde who doesn’t seem too friendly. They introduce themselves as Coby and Hemellpo. Coby and them are friends I guess but the other guy not so much.

Everyone in the crew right now watches in silence as Garp fixes the wall he broke. I sweatdrop at the reason he said he broke. He said, “Its cooler that way.”

That’s how I know they’re related. However, Garp says something that makes all of us pause, “I heard you met your old man.”

“Huh Dad? What do you mean dad? I have a dad?” Luffy asks confused.

I slap myself in the face at the last question but pay attention when Garp says something weird, “Oh he didn’t introduce himself? Yeah. I heard he saw you off in Loguetown.”

“Luffy’s dad was in that town?” Sanji asks trying to remember.

Nami frowns. “I wonder what he’s like.”

“His name is Monkey D. Dragon. He’s a revolutionary,” Garp replies casually.

My eyes widen as I take a good strong flabbergasted look at the two Monkey family members in the room. Luffy is confused since he hears a riot outside from this new information. “Huh? What’s the big deal?” He asks turning to look at us.

Sanji’s eyes are wide. “BAKA! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO DRAGON IS?!”

“Your father is a dangerous, like really dangerous man!” Nami states also in shock.

He glances around the room confused still. Especially since everyone else is in shock too. Finally he turns to Robin, “Robin?”

“How can I explain this? Ah, pirates wouldn’t usually try by themselves to disrupt the government or marines… But there is currently a power right now trying to directly oppose the World Government. That would be the Revolutionary Army and the man in the center of that would be Dragon. Right now this current thought is being spread all over the world. Encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless countries have already fallen and to be expected the World Government is upset, and has labeled the puppet master Dragon as the most dangerous criminal in the world. They have been pursuing him for a long time and yet…” She stops seeming to finally process what kind of captain we have.

“And yet?” Luffy wants her to continue. Instead, she doesn’t. He glances over at Garp who suddenly stops building the wall. His subordinates ditched the materials once he said who is son was. He glances up as well, “Oh I don’t think I should have said all that!”

He laughs for a good minute before saying with a serious face, “Then…. Forget what I said!”

“WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MINDS WOULD FORGET THAT?!” I shout for everyone seeing as they are in too much of a shock from how stupid Garp is for saying that. They really are alike.

With a nod, Garp stands up and looks at his men, “Finish the wall. Coby and them, are going to have a talk while I have a talk with (Name). No one bother us until we’re done.”

I am confused. I frown as his men nod and Garp leads me outside. I don’t know what or why he wants to talk to me. When we are in a secluded place he nods. He takes out a Den Den Mushi making me give him an odd look.

“Sorry. I said this was going to be private but I’m allowing your crew to eavesdrop. After all it’s going to be a serious matter and about you,” Garp states.

I allow myself to nod at him accepting what is happening. He nods and one the transponder snail is up and running we start our conversation casually. He quickly says something that piques my interest. “You are completely different to how Akainu described you,” He states.

“Is that so?” I frown.

Quickly Garp elaborates, “He said you would be a vicious monster. One that should be stopped at all costs. Yet… you are the opposite. You are a bright young girl who my grandson loves. I am surprised you managed to do that to him.

“Ace seemed happy that I was with Luffy too. Of course we weren’t official back then,” I murmur replying only to his praise.

He nods his head and says, “Ah my other grandson. If you got on his good side that means you are good. He’s rather protective of Luffy. I’m glad you are on our good side. Which of course brings me to my point. Akainu will be a problem for you. He’s been keeping tabs on you and of course wants you dead. However, I don’t know the reason. You see we’re not close nor do I tend to be close with him. His sense of justice is wrong and to actually want his own flesh and blood dead is horrific.”

A scowl forms on my face as I ask, “Are you concerned about him?”

“Yes. He’s something entirely different than whatever you guys have went through. I don’t know how to describe it but he’s like a stray dog who loves the thrill of chasing and killing another animal. I’m concerned because of your connection with my grandson. Because you guys have decided to be together that means when or if he comes after you, you’ll be in danger. He will want to kill all of you.”

I take his information in. Is he hinting at something? As if reading my thoughts he nods his head again, “When you meet that man you will understand for yourself. I know it’s a long shot but I trust you’ll make a decision and the right one if you care about your crew.”

“You want me to leave them?”

He quickly speaks, “Once again you’ll understand when you get to meet him. If. I really hope you never do for your own safety.”

“GRANDPA! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HER?! STOP TELLING HER TO LEAVE THE CREW!” Luffy shouts as I feel arms wrap around my waist.

I feel his chin on top of my head and I know for a fact that he has a pout on his lips. “What? Why are you here?”

“Coby let me eavesdrop! Now leave her alone, Gramps! We are not losing her! We’re not losing anyone! If her stupid old man wants a fight then he’ll get one!” Luffy sticks his tongue out at him while holding me tightly.

Garp frowns before it quickly turns into a laugh, “Welcome to the family (Name)! We should get going! I’m letting you guys go, only wanted to stop by and now that we’ve done that we’ll leave. Have a good time!”

He seems so amused but I don’t understand why. With a deep frown etched onto my features, I let out a sigh before I turn myself in Luffy’s arms making him question my movements. I don’t answer. Instead, I hug him tightly. I feel safe here. Safe in his arms as cheesy as it sounds.

We both remain silent like that as the marines leave and the Galley-la workers get back to work.

A few days pass of having so much fun, and partying with the whole island! Of course, Usopp is still disguised as Sogeking. Currently Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and I are in our guest house and are reading the newspaper.

Thankfully, nothing was mentioned about the Franky Family. As expected all of us are the blame. “We can stand being fugitives. It would’ve been unfortunate for them to be considered,” Sanji murmurs.

Zoro nods and holds up the newspaper so I can see it as well, since I’m leaning on him on the floor. He smiles, “In their place is says how we declared war on the world government. They even blamed us for the burning of the island. With this, our bounties are sure to go up.”

I smile. That will be fun! Chopper gets excited, “Does that mean I’ll get a bounty on my head?”

“That’s probable, but the most terrible will be me,” He smirks as he daydreams about his bounty.

~*~

“STRAW-HAT!” The Franky family calls out for us.

It’s odd since we were just told about the ship being done. Why are they all here? I push the thoughts of our next adventure and how we’re going to have to pass through this area to follow the Log Set to Merman Island. It all just sounds complicated.

With a sigh, we all head outside. Immediately Zambai, bows with other family members behind him. “Sorry! We just heard the news ourselves! Straw-Hat! You have an incredibly large bounty now! Everyone does now! Here, look!” He pushes bounty papers on the floor so we can all see them.

“Straw-Hat Luffy, 300,000,000 beri. Pirate Hunter Zoro, 120,000,000 beri. Blood Hound (Name), 300,000,000 beri. Burglar Cat Nami, 16,000,000 beri. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, 50 beri. The Devil’s Child Nico Robin, 80,000,000 beri. Black Leg Sanji, 77,000,000 beri.”

I laugh lightly as Nami, Chopper, and Sanji are disappointed with their bounties all for different reasons. Nami because she didn’t want a bounty. Chopper because he only got 50 beri and Sanji because of the fucking picture that looks nothing like him.

It’s great. I’m beyond happy with mine. I just don’t know why they made it the same as Luffy’s. “I know you want to talk a lot about it but this is what we need a favor from you guys. It’s Franky’s bounty. Cyborg Franky, 44,000,000. This is why we came to talk you! Even if, it is against his own will, please take Aniki out to sea with you!”

Luffy laughs. “You didn’t have to say it. I had already decided on making him my shipwright!”


	40. Leaving Water 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew welcomes Thousand Sunny and leave for the next adventure!

“Are we all on the same page about Usopp?” Zoro asks.

When no one says anything he looks at Luffy who is packing his bag with meat. “This is a matter of pride.”

“I know that. Anyway, how long are you guys going to stay depressed?” He asks as I reach for his hand since I finished as well.

Sanji shoves his bounty in our faces and cries, “Why am I the only one with a drawn picture?! Which part of this picture looks like me?!”

I hear Zoro murmur, “It looks exactly like you…”

It takes all I have to not laugh when Sanji speaks in an inaudible language as he falls to the floor from Zoro’s comment. Nami sighs, “I was tricked… He said he was a reporter… at least the picture turned out cute.”

“I got one too! I fought like a true man! I gotta object to this 50 beri bounty!” Chopper cries to Luffy.

Luffy laughs and he goes out the front door, “Don’t forget anything guys. Once we get the ship and Franky, we depart!”

“(Name)! Sanji’s not moving!” Chopper gets my attention.

I glance at the man still on the floor. Zoro looks irritated, “Let’s forget that curly guy.”

That got Sanji up. Once all of us are out in the yard, we share our goodbyes with Chimney, Kokoro, and Gonbe before heading to the docks to check out our new ship. We get there quickly, only to find that Franky isn’t around.

“I’ll show you the ship in his place. It’s truly the best ship. Once I saw the blueprints, I was amazed. This ship can sail over any sea. With this ship, sailing to the end of the world won’t be a dream. That was a message from Franky, Straw-Hat. If you’re going to become the King of Pirates someday! You have to ride this King of Beasts!” Iceberg throws off the sheet covering the large ship.

My jaw drops in awe. It’s stunning. Especially the lion head. We hurry onto the ship to check it out. My first wish was to check out the girls’ room. As expected three beds! Finally! And I check the one that has my initial on it. There’s a drawer and some liquor! This really is the dream ship!

I hurry to check out everything else and love the amazing dream kitchen! “Oi. Nami, Robin, (Name). We’ll be right back,” Luffy states.

Before the three of us can question him he smiles. “We’re going to get the new addition to the crew!”

To my surprise, it doesn’t take long at all to get him. However, I did not expect for him to be here without his underwear... so I saw his dingaling. Before I can say anything Luffy and Chopper land right beside me, holding his underwear.

“Luffy… I was not expecting to see his dick,” I deadpan.

Luffy just laughs and holds Franky’s underwear up proudly, “Franky! Thanks for the ship! It’s the best ship! We’ll treasure it! If you want these pants back, you’ll have to become our nakama!”

I roll my eyes as Franky poses, including with his lower half, and makes a big speech. Luffy is taken back, “Woah! I took him lightly! How determined! He’s a man inside a man!”

“He’s just a pervert!” Nami slaps the back of his head hard, and I thank her silently.

Robin looks at Luffy, Nami, and I. “If I might get a little rough… can I give it a hand?” She asks.

“Iceberg did say…. Franky won’t come if we don’t use force,” Luffy nods.

Nami scowls, “But how?”

She gets into position and my eyes widen, “Y-YOU DON’T MEAN?!” She answers my question through actions. I look at Franky, straight at his dingaling and am grossed out to see Robin has two hands come out of his legs aimed for his dick.

I am so thankful I am not a boy because of what she does next. She grabs them and hard. Franky freaks the fuck out! Nami screeches, “Eh?! Robin, wait a sec!”

“THEY HAVE BEEN GRABBED!” Luffy’s eyes basically fall out of his head.

I will treasure his reaction forever. Chopper cries, “They’ll be smashed!”

Everyone who is witnessing this is freaking out! I am trying not to laugh. Luffy turns to Robin, “Oi, Robin! I want him to still be a man when he becomes our nakama!”

“It hurts just looking!” Chopper cries again.

Robin finally speaks with a smirk on her face, “Just like when a treasure is in front of a pirate and he doesn’t want to let go. If I don’t receive a good reason, I won’t let go.”

He spills the beans immediately, “It’s impossible for me to leave this island. I’m so grateful to you guys and I want to go with you guys but… there are still things I must do here. That’s why I gave you my dream ship.”

“Wait Franky. It’s still not your dream ship yet. It hasn’t reached the end of the sea and you aren’t on it. You have done everything you need to do here. Atonement. You have regretted and grieved since the day Tom-san was captured. He has already forgiven you. Showing you a new path. You’ve gathered thugs from the backstreets, made a name for yourselves, called yourselves bounty hunters, and protected this island. Protected everything Tom loved. Everything you did atoned your guilt. You may not see it that way,” Iceberg states.

“Tom-san forgave you. I forgave you. It’s time you forgive yourself, Franky!” Iceberg finishes.

Suddenly a bag is shot at Franky. A bag full of his belongings. The Franky Family and he share a very caring and sad goodbye. Once Franky is left in tears and clutching his area, Luffy begs, “Robin! Please don’t overdo it! I beg you! He’ll turn into a woman!”

“He’s crying!” Chopper points at him.

Kiwi and Mozu keep saying how they’ll be torn and stuff. I turn to look at Robin when Luffy looks at her to beg again only to see her not doing anything. She smiles softly, “I just started this. He sure is clever to use the ‘pain’ for crying.”

What a soft hearted fellow. After a few minutes of Franky and his family having a cry fest, Zoro and Sanji finally show up running. Sanji shouts, “Luffy! We have a problem!”

Zoro continues, “It’s your grandpa! He’s on the opposite side of the island making arrangements to capture us!”

“What why? He decided not to capture us?!” Luffy shouts back.

Sanji groans, “HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?! We have to go though! Oi, Franky! You bastard you’re not wearing your pants yet?!”

Luffy notices this and finally throws the underwear to Franky who swiftly puts them on. “Get on Franky. On my ship,” Luffy smiles.

Franky smirks. “Don’t get cocky. I would pity the ship if it didn’t have one shipwright on it. I’ll give you hand!”

“YAY! A NEW NAKAMA!” Luffy jumps up in excitement with Chopper.

I laugh as the others smile. It’s time to set off.

I sweatdrop as I feel the nervousness of Luffy. I am sitting by him to make him less nervous but it’s not working well as we drift further from the island. I sigh as I recall Zoro’s speech a few nights ago about how we can’t accept Usopp if he doesn’t apologize for leaving the crew.

He had very valid points. I wouldn’t want to follow someone who can be easily stepped over too…. But, it is sad. My heart is heavy as the nerves get worse in me. As I thought we had a few more minutes left to wait, Nami suddenly tumbles down as the ship moves from a cannon hitting the water hard.

I stand up to see Garp’s marine ship. “Luffy! It’s grandpa here! I know I said I wouldn’t capture you but things happened! Sorry but you’ll die on these seas!” Garp shouts on a megaphone.

My eyes narrow down in confusion with someone struggles to give Garp a cannonball. That is until Garp easily holds it. He aims it at us and throws it. I jump onto Luffy as it hits the island part next to us, blowing us further to sea.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!”

Luffy doesn’t say anything as Sanji and Zoro complain about him as well. Suddenly, Chopper says he smells Usopp. I peek up and look at the crowd. I’m happy but worried about what he’ll say. He’s not the smartest when it comes to apologies since he’s egoistic.

I focus on the bombs that Garp is throwing at us. Once my arrow hits one of them, the bomb splits in half just as if Zoro cut it. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Zoro asks pissed.

I laugh. “What? I got strong.”

“THAT’S MY TECHNIQUE!”

Sanji quickly defends me as he kicks away a bomb, “No it’s not dumbass marimo! Obviously it’s one of her new techniques since she got stronger. Don’t forget your place. She got a higher bounty than you!”

“Whatever, I still don’t understand why,” Zoro grumbles as he slices some bombs.

Luffy laughs and turns into a balloon to have the bombs reflect back, “It’s because she’s my other half!”

God. My heart hurts. I love him. Just as those thoughts came, Chopper makes new ones appear as he asks us why we are ignoring Usopp. Well, we were having a good conversation blocking out Usopp’s pathetic no apologetic comments.

That is, until we hear him shout as in one final attempt, “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY FOR MY STUBBORNNESS. I WAS WRONG. Even though, I was stubborn to the very end… Even though I said I would leave the crew! I can’t change it back! I can’t but even so let me be your nakama once more!”

He’s crying and badly. I smile as I know this is a very true apology and I look at Luffy. He has a blank face before he smiles and stretches his hand to Usopp. “Luffy?” Usopp asks.

“YOU IDIOT! HURRY UP AND GRAB ON!” Luffy is crying now too.

I love my idiots. Once Usopp is back on the ship, Luffy is beyond overjoyed. “We’re finally complete! Alright men, let’s hurry and leave this bombardment for more adventures!”

“Okay, hurry up and furl the sails then!” Franky orders everyone.

We’re confused but we listen anyway. Once they’re up Zoro announced, “They’re up. We should go before the warship catches up.”

“Not yet. We need a name for the ship. It’s not a good ship unless it has a name to sail the seas with,” Franky explains.

Immediately, my idiot has a bunch of animal names with lion attached to the end. I’m going to cry. “I thought Fleur was a good name,” I admit.

Franky sighs and explains the name Thousand Sunny, which his brother came up with explaining it’s a perfect name fit for the King of Pirates. It does sound beautiful as well. “Yeah that’s why better than my new name I came up with!” Luffy laughs.

“Better than my Lionel Master name.”

“Better than my Being in Darkness…”

“And my Monsieur Sunflower.”

I stare hard at Zoro, Robin, and Sanji. Why are we the worst at names? Either way, Franky shows us the Coupe de Burst and we end up flying, like the way we did in Merry! He said this ship is better in tons of ways but it has her spirit!

Once we landed back in the ocean, we can no longer see Water 7 or the marine warship. With those matters settled, Sanji and Zoro bring out some booze and poor everyone a cup. “Is everybody ready? Good! Then, for the return of Robin and Usopp, and our new nakamas Franky and the Pirate Ship Thousand Sunny! Let’s go! Our next step is Merman Island! Kenpai!” Luffy chugs his drink and we all follow after words.

As we drink and eat to our hearts’ content, I can’t help but wonder something. The bounties are huge and all over the world by now… I wonder who is reading them.

_“Look! Mama, Papa! This is my sister! (Name)! Her name sounds scary but as you see in the picture she’s nice and has a cute boyfriend!” (Sister’s Name) exclaims to her parents._

_They laugh and sweatdrop at the name but study the picture. “This is (Name)? She seems wonderful! I can’t wait for her to return so she can be properly introduced as our daughter!” The mom states._

_The dad just smiles. (Sister’s Name) smiles, “She’ll be happy when she comes back. Happy to know that she has a family to return to.”_

_~*~_

_“Sir?” A marine asks a bit fearful._

_Cigar smoke fills the air as the man takes deep puffs of it. “Get out. No one will disturb me unless it’s Sengoku. Got it?”_

_“Yes, Sir. Akainu, Sir.”_

_The little marine leaves the man with the Straw Hat Pirate bounties. Once the door is shut, Akainu grabs (Name)’s bounty and the Straw-Hat's. He keeps a straight face on as he studies the two photos. Finally, he crumples up one of them and throws it across the room._

_The other one he just stares at with a deep frown. “I am sorry Amara,” He murmurs as he finally crumples the last bounty, watching as his granddaughter’s face gets smashed in the photo along with the idiotic boy that dared to touch her._

_“It was your fault.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sister's Name) and Akainu react to the bounties! Amara will be mentioned way later in the future!


	41. Ice Hunter (Filler Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Hunter/Lovely Land Arc starts!
> 
> The crew loses the flag.

“This is sketchy,” I bluntly say to Zoro as Luffy and the others invite the strange fishermen on board.

He nods and I continue, “They say they’re fishermen but it’s obvious they aren’t. They are just really sketchy pirates. How long should we play along with their story?”

“Until they prove dangerous,” Zoro shrugs.

Our conversation is interrupted by Sanji who grabs my hand. “Dinner has been served (Name)-sama!~”

Zoro and I glance at each other before we head down to the kitchen. Sadly, my idiot invited everyone inside. I feel uncomfortable especially with three of the guys staring at Nami, Robin, and I. I take my place beside Zoro not trusting these people.

“There’s just no way we can thank you for this kind deed. All we have is our drink. Please take some!” The leader states putting down a barrel of what I’m assuming is sake.

I frown but get a cup of the drink as does the rest of the crew. Before I know it, I had a few cups probably bad but the drink does taste good!

“Wake the hell up!” I hear a demon voice demand.

I feel a sharp pain on my head and I’m up in a heartbeat. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR NAMI?!” I ask with Usopp and Luffy.

She shakes her head. “You three would be the idiots to drink that stupid liquid. You didn’t smell the drug?”

“WHY IS IT SO COLD?!” I cry ignoring her insulting statement.

Immediately, I’m wrapped up in a jacket, “Here you go (Name)-chan.”

“Thank you Sanji!~”

“What about us?!” Luffy and Usopp ask.

I shake my head and laugh lightly as they go indoors to get their jackets. Once they come out, Nami explains to them that we were deceived by the pirates pretending to be fishermen. “How dare they?!” Usopp is mad.

I roll my eyes. “Whatever (Name). You fell for their drink trap,” Zoro laughs.

My eyes widen. “Excuse me? They were offering free alcohol!”

My excuse falls on deaf ears for we hear the fishermen in their boat that has no sails or flag, attached to our boat ready to do something. I turn and look at them as do the others.

“Wait… where is Chopper?” Sanji asks.

My eyes scan my crew members and I scowl when I realize that Chopper is indeed not here. “Is he on the other boat?” I ask softly.

“Well if he is that’s probably bad. Looks like they’re ready to cut off the rope,” Zoro points out.

Luffy acts fast. He stretches his arm but the cold snowy wind blows his hand into the deck instead of the guy with the sword. “GAHHH DON’T LOSE YOUR ARM!” I yell as the guy brings down his sword.

Arms stop him. Multiple arms. I look at Robin with love. “That’s my girl!”

She just smiles and Nami appreciates her as well, “That’s our Robin!”

Luffy brings his arm back only for us to start hearing weird ass music. Like an anthem… My eyes widen as something lights up in the distance. “There is no way the Marines found us that fast! We’ve been gone for days!” I state pointing at the ship.

I let out a shriek of frustration when more ships appear with lights. “WHAT IS THIS?!” I scream as I follow Usopp’s ways and grab onto Nami’s leg.

“Do something!” We beg.

“SHUT UP I’M THINKING!” She screams at us.

Sanji suddenly points, “Look! It’s the only way!”

I stand back up and narrow my eyes down. “Okay guys. That once again looks suspicious but it is our only way,” I murmur.

Nami nods, “Alright let’s go!”

“We can’t grab the helm because of the winds!” Sanji states.

Franky pushes him out of the way, “Don’t fret! This is what the Soldier Dock System is for! I’ll put it on one of the five numbers! 0 is the best option!”

He changes the system to zero. I look off the deck onto the side of them to see paddlewheels under the boat now so we can move. I turn to Franky who somehow makes eye contact with me in that moment.

“I think I’m in love with you, you weird genius!” I state allowed.

He blushes and tries to be humble, “Oh. Thank you but I don’t need that type of compliment! It’s only natural!”

“Hey!” We hear a voice shout.

Oh yeah. Those weird guys didn’t cut the rope so they’re still connected to us. Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Nami, and I jump down onto the ship. I glance around as Luffy calls for Chopper. The guy tries to explain and apologize but I ignore him seeing as his words mean nothing to me.

However, I see a kid come out along with Chopper from inside the ship. “Oh you were here!” Luffy smiles.

The kid gets defensive, “I will not let you take him back! Not right now! I will fight all of you if I have to!”

I sweatdrop as the others take the boy seriously. Chopper comes up to Luffy and I, “Um. Actually I wanted to stay on here a little longer. There’s a patient who still needs tending to.”

“Oh, I see. Got it! We’ll wait then,” Luffy smiles at Chopper.

Luffy ends up staying with Chopper on their boat while the rest of us head back to our own ship. I can tell this is going to be a long and probably uncomfortable ride.

“See! It’s like the icebergs are moving on their own!” I shout as Nami glares at it.

She finally sees it. “Okay…. That’s not normal.”

Sanji keeps steering waiting for Nami’s command. I feel uncomfortable and uneasy about all of this. We hurry and go tell the others. “What are you? Stupid? Icebergs can’t move on their own,” Zoro states.

My eye twitches as I suppress the urge to hit him. Nami and Sanji only smile at each other and show the others what we mean. Sanji heads to an open space by the sea and once again the iceberg moves in front of us. He does another example.

Zoro quickly jumps and slices at the iceberg before shouting at us, “It’s still just ice.”

I stick my tongue out at him. “Magical fucking ice.”

I turn my head and glace back at the ship behind us. I hope Luffy is having a good time over there.

“WAHHHH! WE LOST LUFFY AND CHOPPER!” I shout as Usopp falls to the floor.

It’s a good choice considering some random icebergs are rising up from the ocean and trying to kill us but whatever. I hang onto the railing tighter. “Get it together!” Nami demands as she stops Usopp’s rolling.

My eyes narrow down as I see a red fluid fall from his nose. My eyes widen as I realize that Nami is wearing a skirt. Immediately, I kick Usopp in the face, “DO NOT BE A PERV IN THIS SITUATION!”

“WHAT?!” Nami screeches.

Oops. I may have sent him to his grave. Oh well. I sit down on the bench that Franky built behind the wheel. Sanji continues on the path we are only allowed to go on. Franky finally shows up, “Sorry about that. I just finished refilling the cola.”

“What for?” Usopp asks.

Franky shrugs. “I have a feeling we’ll need it.”

Suddenly it clicks for all of us, “YOU’RE SO SMART!”

He strikes a pose. “I am super!”

I tumble out my seat when I feel a harsh pounding on the ship. We’re stuck between two icebergs that popped out of nowhere. I turn when I hear a familiar sound of skates on ice. I see four people come to a stop.

“Don’t think you can get away from us! Once on the Frozen Highway there is no way back out to sea!” A girl says with heart eyes as she stares lovingly at her ice-skating partner.

Sanji is in despair. “How disgusting! A beautiful woman with a hideous man! Challenge me to a due-”

Nami hits him on the head and cuts him off. “You’ll have to excuse us we’ll be leaving soon.”

Franky nods at her words and goes get ready. The lady and her partner ignore our words and go all lovey dovey claiming how stupid Nami is for thinking that. “....Go ahead Franky!” Nami shouts wanting to leave.

“Super! Coupe de burst!” I hear Franky shout as the ship is now soaring through the sky.

A sigh leaves my lips. “Those were odd people. I wonder what they were doing out in the middle of nowhere.”

Robin nods at my words, “I wonder too….”

When we land in water once again I sigh and look up at the sky only for my mouth to drop open, “G-G-Guys……”

“Someone broke (Name)!” Usopp cries.

Sanji is immediately by me, “What’s wrong my Love?!”

I don’t say anything as I point to the sky. They freak out as well when they realize that our pirate flag is gone. “Now that I think about it…. Zoro isn’t here either,” Nami states.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WAIT…. We left him on the iceberg….” I am dying right now. I don’t even know who to call stupid in this situation.

Robin suddenly has an engrossed look on her face. I follow her gaze and my eyes catch something in the sky. Before I can think of what it is, I have my bow and arrow pointed at it. I let go and watch the arrow fly.

Robin watches in anticipation as the crew realizes the bird fish thing has our flag. “DID YOU GET IT?!” Usopp cries.

We see it tilt badly but still manage to fly. I am pissed. “I didn’t do it soon enough otherwise it’d be dead. It can still fly. This is bad guys,” The anger is in my voice.

Sanji understanding my anger hurries to the help and turns the boat around making Nami and Usopp freak out. “What are you doing?!” Nami asks.

“Getting our flag back.”

Nami yells at Sanji, “Luffy and Chopper aren’t here. Zoro is lost. Our best option is to stay still!”

I stare at her with a blank look, “It’s in your best interest in getting the flag back. As you know the flag is a pirate’s life… Would you really want Luffy to find out?”

A look of horror strikes her face as does Usopp’s. Sanji nods at my words, “I for one don’t want to be scolded by that idiot.”

That fires them up. They’re ready. As Nami devises a plan, one to find out how the icebergs are moving on their own free will, I couldn’t help but to think about Luffy. I’m getting a funny feeling. Like if he knew our flag was missing, he wouldn’t be just scolding them. He would be pissed.

Chills go down my spine. Yeah, I’m helping them get it back at whatever cost. Nami and Franky go down in the water in a submarine. They leave a line open for us so we can communicate. Suddenly, we hear Nami scream, “FUCKING TURN AROUND! GO! GO! THEY’RE GOING TO KILL US!”

What the fuck? We’re all sitting up straight around the snailsponder and we’re all concerned now. It is the concern that probably made it too late to notice the iceberg headed our way. When we did notice, I already felt the shock of the hit race through my body as the Sunny’s deck is no longer supporting my feet.

I hear a girly scream and one normal scream follow me as I no longer see the light of the sky. I land pretty harshly on ice followed by Usopp and Sanji who is immediately concerned for my safety. That is before he sees what I see. Demons.

I freeze. Usopp laughs. “How cute.”

“Usopp. My adorable idiot. They may look like penguins but I don’t think they are.” I state.

Before he can question me all the penguins’ eyes glow a deep red. Sanji has me by my hand running for our lives. We run for what feels like forever! Finally, we lose the demon penguins. However, we’re still in the tunnels of the ice and I tense up upon hearing the faint sound of metal scraping against ice.

Sanji notices too and Usopp relaxes while he can. I wait in silence as Usopp babbles on about the penguins. “Look my sweet honey, Arbell!” A male’s voice calls out.

A sweetly sick voice replies, “I know, Salchow!”

The couple we saw earlier shows up, hand in hand, skating on the ice. I immediately want to gag at the sight. Usopp is freaking out and of course Sanji is staring at Arbell with heart for eyes.

“(Name), love of my life. Let us deal with them. Go sit over there and watch only me,” Sanji says trying to sound seductive.

Usopp rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Yeah just go sit over there. We’ll take care of this. Two on two.”

Well, that means a show for me that I will eventually have to intervene on.


	42. Ice Hunter Finished (Filler Arc)

“(Name)? We love you….” Usopp murmurs through bruised lips.

  
I don’t say a single word. Sanji is whispering words of apologies and spouting nonsense on how much he loves me. The two skaters who I for sure thought they can handle, had captured us. How? Sanji of course had to suck up to Arbell while trying to prove that her partner, Salchow is hideous. Usopp on the other hand did pretty well.

  
He was able to knock out Arbell for a moment however that made all hell break loose and of course. Turns out the poor boys were being played as fools the whole time. They skated a circle around them until it broke.

  
I let out a deep sigh as I do realize I am just as much in fault as they are. Right before I can apologize for being moody, the only entrance/exit to the ice prison we are currently in opens. I groan as I see the submarine from our ship drop down.

  
Once the door closes after Arbell and Salchow and the guy who was with them earlier, makes fun of Nami and Franky and they leave. Once they’re gone, Nami gets out of the submarine that was once frozen shut, from how they got captured.

  
She immediately takes notice of the three of us. Nami ignores Usopp and Sanji and quickly unties me. As if she understood what horrors I went through, she hugs me tightly. “Thank you Nami! I love you so much!” I fake cry into her shoulder.

  
She nods and pats my back. “I love you too. I am so sorry you got stuck with them.”

  
Usopp mumbles about how I disrespect him while Franky unties them. With a sigh I glance up at our only way out, that is now closed. “How the hell are we going to get out of here?” I ask.

  
Nami motions for everyone to get in the submarine. “We’ll think of a way. Right now, we should cuddle up before we really do freeze to death." She doesn’t need to tell me twice! I am in the submarine before anyone else. Sanji right after me, so he can sit beside me.

  
Nami sits beside him making him the happiest man on Earth while Usopp sits by Nami and Franky finally sits between Usopp and I. The cold seeps in and we huddle together like penguins. We don’t really come up with any good plans beside Franky suggesting to try a coupe de burst one last time with his butt.

  
Honestly, I think I’m down for that. However, before we could try it out of the submarine Usopp, Sanji, and Nami kept arguing then we end up hearing a familiar voice. We see Zoro pop up out of nowhere.

  
“Zoro?! Where have you been?” We all ask.

  
He huffs. “I could ask the same thing. By the way, I saw our flag upstairs… You guys didn’t-“

  
“So it is here.”

  
Sanji and Zoro end up fighting of course do to one of them saying the wrong thing. Before I can get them back on track a chuckle resonates out throughout our ice dungeon forcing us to look up. We spot Robin at the top of the now opened exit and she’s smiling.

  
“Looks like everyone is all right,” Robin lets out a laugh from seeing all of us worked up and arguing with each other.

  
The others immediately are happy to see her and are begging for her help but I quickly take notice that her full attention isn’t on us. She’s talking to someone. Just as I’m about to ask who she is talking to; a small girl looks down at us with bored eyes.

  
It is Arbell’s little sister.

  
Her eyes then return to Robin’s frame with glee in them. Robin glances at Franky and I before she leaves with the girl. I nod to myself pretty content as the others start to mourn over Robin abandoning them.

  
“Silly geese. She obviously saw our situation,” I say as I stand on my tippy toes to reach for Franky’s hair.

  
He kneels down so I can touch it. “She saw this poor excuse of hair and is going to do something about it,” I state as I play with Franky’s hair.

  
I let him stand back up straight and I turn around only for Usopp to be in my face, “You really think so?!”

  
I roll my eyes but nod my head. He hugs me out of desperation and for warmth. Man, I forget how girly some of the guys in my crew are. I count back from ten and once I reach zero, the exit opens once again and a bag falls down.

  
“Lady Lil requested you receive these gifts,” A guard states before glaring at us.

  
The guy leaves the exit open and is still in the room. I guess he’s been here this whole time? Awkward. Anyway, Sanji passes Franky the Cola that was in there and Franky chugs it down as Usopp eats whatever is in the bag.

  
It’s like his hair is a balloon as it comes back to life. He smiles and speaks, “All right. We can leave now.”

  
He holds his arms open for Nami and I and we take it, him securing us to his chest as Usopp grabs onto his back and Sanji stands on his shoulder. “Coupe de Boo!” He shouts as his butt inflates and quickly deflates us into the air.

  
He lands onto the ground. I smile as I look around feeling much better compared to being down in the ice dungeon. The guard is freaking out and Sanji quickly takes him out. “All right. Let’s go get our flag!” I state as I begin running out of the room, the others in tow.

  
I however stop completely when I hear something. The others do to as a look of horror reaches their faces.

  
“GIVE ME MY FLAG BACK!”

  
It’s Luffy’s voice and he sounds far away. He must be outside. I gulp, “We don’t have time! Start looking everywhere!”

“Okay, I don’t know whose bright idea it was to follow Zoro, but no more doing that!” I state as Zoro leads us to yet another empty room.

  
Zoro starts grumbling to himself and Usopp looks out the window and freaks out, “Gah! Luffy is really here!”

  
“Oh, I’ve been looking for you guys,” Robin says coming out from a hallway.

  
I smile and state, “I love you Robin.”

  
She smiles back at me as Nami updates her on the situation, “I don’t know how he found out but Luffy is here looking for the flag.”

  
“Ah, that’s right. I know where the flag is. Leave it to me. As for Luffy, he didn’t see it get taken so we still have a chance,” Robin replies.

  
“Thanks Robin!” We say as she starts walking away to get the flag.

  
Once Nami regains our attention she smiles, “Alright, I need everyone’s ears. Listen, we need to trick Luffy before he asks about the flag until Robin is able to retrieve the flag. In that time, we’re going to convince him that he can’t enter the building no matter what. We’ll also challenge our opponents.”

  
We all nod our heads before she looks at me, “(Name), you aren’t going. You’re going to stay here with Zoro and help look for the flag.”

  
“Why am I getting paired up with him?” I groan.

  
He huffs. “I’m the one who should be complaining.”

  
My eye twitches in annoyance and I stare at Nami. She smiles and replies, “I believe in you. Well, more than him.”

  
“HEY!” Zoro glares at her.

  
I laugh. It’s an insult to me but I’ll still take it. I nod and I glance at Zoro. We make eye contact and that makes me move first. I practically fly up the stairs in a rush to find the room with the flags in it. I hear Zoro behind me saying I’m going the wrong way. Like I’d believe him.

  
Once I am pretty sure I lost him, I open a door only to go flying first into the wall. I feel pain on my face, especially my nose, from the impact. “What the hell?” I question turning behind me only to see Zoro just as confused as I am.

  
Then it me. “Did you seriously push me?” I question.

  
He stays silent and closes the door so he’s inside with me. He turns off the light and pulls me flush against him. Before I can question him at all, I feel the heat and large footsteps from the hall. It’s going down the stairs.

  
We wait until we can no longer hear the steps. That’s when he pulls away from me. “Sorry. That was Don Atchino,” He states.

  
I nod and sigh. “That must mean we’re close. We need to get that flag and fast!”

  
I grab his hand and we hurry. I hold onto it tight so I don’t lose the idiot again. I turn fast into a room only to be extremely concerned. Zoro pulls me back so we’re not seen. Robin seems to be in a predicament with the little girl of the family.

  
She is being held hostage with plants. I glance at Zoro and we both seem to be on agreement. Normally, I would never ever trade Robin for anything but I can sense two more idiots coming. Usopp’s and Sanji’s voices can be heard down the hall.

  
Zoro and I nod at each other and we abandon Robin. They’ll catch up rather fast anyway. We just want to be in the room full of flags before we lose the chance to grab ours. Just as we are about to pass some ordinary looking doors, we hear a bang in it.

  
I drop his hand and slam the door open only to see falling and flying rubble from every each way along with Chopper and the kid of the Phoenix crew, Jiro, and the captain Puzzle in the midst of it. Zoro pushes me into the middle of the mess and creates a tunnel with his blades as he aims for Chopper.

  
The tunnel successfully gets to him and the rubble stops hitting him. He falls now expecting me to catch him. “(NAME)!!” Chopper cries hugging me and the flag he has.

  
I laugh as the rubble settles down and the room is good to call safe. “Let’s see the flag!” I say excited as Robin, Sanji, and Usopp show up.

  
Jiro and Puzzle fold theirs back up excited to have it. As soon as Chopper unfolds it my jaw drops and everyone else lets out a small scream of frustration, “That’s not our flag!”

  
Chopper looks like he died a little on the inside. I sigh and ask, “What do we do now? We’re back at square one guys!”

  
“Wait, what’s that?” Sanji asks looking at the hole in the roof, to where all the flags went.

  
I smile as I see a bird holding a flag. I glance at Robin and she smiles knowing that the little girl is on her side. I could kiss her right now! I grab the flag as soon as the bird drops it and I hurry to open it. Once I see the familiar straw hat I let out a laugh.

  
“IT’S OUR FLAG!” Usopp shouts.

  
Zoro nods. “Good. But we’re not safe yet. We need to get to the ship before Luffy.”

  
I nod and I start running. I don’t even say anything or look back to see if they’re all behind me. I just run. I run outside and ignore the gaping hole in the ice that seems to be oozing lava, with Luffy in the middle. He seems to be done with whatever he was doing and is now questioning us.

  
This makes my will all the more powerful and I run faster. I feel Zoro and Sanji behind me. I hear Luffy yell from behind us at a distance, “Oi! What are you guys doing?! What about the flag?!”

  
It gives all of us chills and we reach the cliff and see our ship right where we left it. I nod and pass the flag to Usopp. Sanji and Zoro seem to read my mind because before Usopp can process anything, they kick him to the ship with the force of protecting our pride.

  
“WHY ME?!” He shouts as Franky who is on the ship, helps him on the mast to hang our flag back up.

  
“(Name)? What is going on? We have to go back and get our flag!” Luffy finally tells me as soon as he is close.

  
I scowl and tilt my head innocently before speaking, “What are you talking about?”

  
“Look, Luffy!” Nami points at the flag.

  
Relief washes over Luffy’s face before he pouts, “Those twin brothers lied to me! Well, I apologize for doubting you guys!”

  
“No problem! Let’s just get on the ocean and leave please!” I say to Luffy, hugging him as relief washes over my own being.

  
The others give me a thumbs up for being so swift with my actions. Luffy nods in agreement to leaving and we all get on the ship. On our way out of leaving this ice hell, we end up being confronted by the eldest brother of the Alchino family. That is short lived as the Phoenix Pirates show up.

  
“Go ahead and leave Straw-hat! These are my opponents! I’ll deal with you guys in the New World!” Puzzle states with a smile on his face.

  
Luffy nods and laughs as the others get ready to leave. Exhaustion is flowing through my body and I lean against the railing of the ship. I watch as the Phoenix’s ship is drifting out of sight. That is before an arm wraps around my shoulder.

  
I glance up to see a smiling Luffy. He doesn’t say a word as we watch the sea now. I wrap an arm around him and look up at him.

  
We hold eye contact for a minute and as we do something slips out of my mouth in a completely serious tone, “I love you.”


	43. Mr. Bones?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets Brook!

I grow annoyed rather fast as Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji beg for me to admit my love for them. “Sanji! What are you planning for dinner?! And stop bugging her! She loves me, duh!” Luffy scolds them as he smiles brightly.

  
I ignore them all and head up to the crow’s nest, slamming the door behind me. Zoro raises his eyebrow upon making eye contact with me. “Was that necessary?” He asks.

  
I give him the middle finger and he chuckles handing me a cup full of sake. “They’ll knock it off soon. I’m just surprised that you admitted you loved the captain with that level of seriouness. He’s been all happy since. He won’t stop smiling in the boys’ cabin and he even compares you to meat in his sleep,” Zoro says snorting at the thought.

  
I blush a bit and ask, “He’s really been that happy that I said it?”

  
Zoro nods his head yes. A smile grace my features. It’s silent between us for a little bit before he hums and asks a question, “Why don’t you talk to Nami or Robin about this love mushy stuff?”

  
“I did! They teased me about it! Besides, I like the advice from you since you’re one of the guys and his best man,” I admit softly.

  
He nods his head once again in understanding. We have some idle chat as we watch the sea for anything newsworthy. In the meantime, we can hear commotion with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They’re getting octopuses for dinner. It sounds like a disaster.

  
While they’re fooling around Zoro and I see something drift in the sea. “Hey guys, we spotted something floating!” Zoro states using the loud speaker to alert them.

  
We head down just in time for Franky and Sanji to pull up the barrel we spotted. “It’s treasure!” Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy sing.

  
I roll my eyes at their behavior. Nami sighs and explains it to them, “It’s not treasure. Its booze and food. It’s an offering to the sea god.”

  
“Yes. It’s used to summon a good voyage. Traditionally, we would pray before opening the barrel, drink its contents, and replace it before putting it back in the sea,” Robin says as she touches her chin, in thought.

  
Franky gets excited. “Let’s open it!”

  
Luffy laughs, “Kamisama, we’re going to drink the booze!”

  
He’s the only one who technically sort of prayed. The others were in a rush to open it. I however, get a funny feeling in my gut. As soon as Franky lifts the lid off of the sealed barrel, a bright light attacks our eyes, forcing us to shield it from the light, as it goes up into the sky.

  
“A flare?!” I ask.

  
Robin responds, “It seems like it!”

  
Once the light in the sky fades out we look at each other. I am a bit queasy, “That wasn’t a good thing, was it?”

  
“No shit (Name)!” Usopp says already freaking out.

  
I roll my eyes but Robin looks concerned as she speaks, “It appears that we may have gave away our position and someone may be coming for us.”

  
“Ignore that thought! I smell a storm coming in five minutes! Hurry to your positions!” Nami demands as she runs to get a better view of what will happen.

  
We all hurry to bring the sails in order for Franky to let the Thousand Sunny paddle us out of the storm! Once we did, the beautiful ship takes us safely away.

  
However, it is still cloudy and the atmosphere has an eerie feeling to it. I ignore the others as they finally tell Usopp about how we must be in the Florian Triangle since he wasn’t there when Kokoro told us about it.

  
They scare him by telling them everything she said with ghost ships and how no one makes it out of this sea. I in the meantime watch the mist with wary eyes. Something in my gut is telling me to be cautious.

  
I’m not scared compared to Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. I am however feeling off. My eyes suddenly widen as I see a small shadow in the mist turning rather large. It comes close to us, revealing to be a ghost ship catching the others’ attention.

  
Everyone is speechless. Especially, when we hear a voice sing, “Yo ho ho.”

  
The creepy tune sounds familiar. I watch closely only for my heart to stop when I see a skeleton with an afro singing. Soon it passes only leaving the ship’s end to us.

  
I glance at the others, my eyes stopping on Luffy who is already staring at me. I already know what he’s thinking.

  
“Let’s go!” We both shout excited now.

  
Usopp immediately rejects our idea, “How can you both want to go in this evil ship?!”

  
“How can you not? You’re the one who made me leave Mr. Bones. Now he’s back with an afro. I told you he would be back,” I say with a smirk as shivers run up his spine.

  
Usopp replies with fear in his voice, “That is not Mr. Bones!”

  
I shake my head at him. It totally is my best friend. Zoro sighs as he pulls a few sticks out of his pocket. “We need to draw sticks. The two who get the shortest go with (Name) and Luffy to the ship,” Zoro states.

  
“WHAT? WHY?” Nami, Chopper, and Usopp scream in sync.

  
Zoro sighs but answers them, “Do you really want the ones who want to go to leave the ship? Besides, we can’t let those two go by themselves. (Name) feeds off Luffy’s stupidity.”

  
Okay… Going to ignore that comment.

  
Nami glances at who all is ready to go which is Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Franky, and I. Immediately her face pales and her voice shakes as she speaks, “No! No. We’ll draw. I’ll take my chances.”

  
Smart. After all the three cowards should not be on the ship by themselves. Everyone but Luffy and I draw. Sanji and Nami get the shortest sticks and I see all the life drain out of Nami’s eyes. I pity her but it’s also funny.

  
Luffy smiles with excitement as he asks me, “Piggyback?”

  
I nod and he gets on his knees. I hop on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and he starts climbing the net on the side of the old ghost boat. Nami and Sanji are behind us, with Nami moping every step of the way.

  
When we get up there, my eyes widen once more and my heart stops. Tears fill my eyes as I ask rather loudly, “Mr. Bones?!”

  
The skeleton just stares blankly at us and I couldn’t hold back my attachment. I hug the skeleton freaking Sanji and Nami out.

  
“Don’t touch it!” Nami shouts at me.

  
Luffy laughs as I let go. The skeleton finally speaks, “Pardon my staring. It’s just so good to see real people in the flesh! It’s been a few decades! Anyway, there are two very beautiful women here so I must ask… May I see your panties?”

  
Nami hits the skeleton in the head and I frown. “Mr. Bones would never ask that. You are an imposter.”

  
The skeleton laughs. “I apologize. My bones are rather rattled up.”

  
Luffy looks determined as he asks an important question, “Do you poop?”

  
I facepalm myself at the question. Any other question and he asks that one? Sanji voices my thoughts with anger in his voice.

  
“Yes. Yes I do,” The skeleton answers enraging Sanji futher.

  
I laugh as I see a twinkle in Luffy’s eyes. “Will you join my crew, Mr. Skeleton?” Luffy asks making Nami practically faint and Sanji flip out.

  
“Yeah! You could be my new Mr. Bones!” I state.

  
The skeleton is silent for a moment before he answers, “Sure.”


	44. Enter Thriller Bark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter the Thriller Bark arc!

“Mr. Bones is joining our crew!” I exclaim, introducing Brook to the crew on our ship.

  
Brook introduces himself as Zoro glares at Nami and Sanji. He growls out, “The point of you guys going with Luffy and (Name) is so they don’t do anything stupid!”

  
“We’re… ashamed,” Nami and Sanji admit in defeat as Luffy just laughs.

  
Brook immediately asks Robin if he could see her panties. Nami hits him in the head and I just laugh. “Come on Brook! Let’s go wait in the kitchen! Sanji is supposed to have food done soon! I’m starving!” I state as Luffy pulls Brook along to the kitchen.

  
The others follow in pursuit, not trusting the skeleton. Sanji immediately gets to work as Brook tells us his life story from my asking.

  
“The Revive-Revive fruit. I had died decades ago but my soul came back. I was looking for my body for a year since I got lost and when I found it, it was all pearly white bones! My eyes fell out of my head… but I don’t have eyes! Skull joke!” Brook explains.

  
Luffy laughs as I watch him rather serious now. Something seems off about him, but I can’t place it. Just as I finished that thought, Usopp shouts, “G-Ghost?! Vampire!”

  
Everyone but Luffy and I tense up. Usopp is pointing at Brook’s feet as he explains, “He has no shadow!”

  
Ah, that was what was off about him. As the others freak out, Brook sips on his tea all calm.

  
“Stop soothing yourself! You freaked us out!” Zoro and Sanji shout.

  
I sit back ready to listen to another story but he surprises me when he doesn’t tell one. “My dying and being revived is unrelated to my lack of a shadow. I had it stolen from me,” Brook states cheerfully.

  
He continues before anyone can say something, “Luffy, I am grateful you asked me to join the crew but I must respectfully decline the offer. It wouldn’t take long before I would die once again since I don’t have my shadow. The sunlight would kill me. I’ve been hiding out in the fog waiting for an opportunity to find my shadow.”

  
“What do you mean?! Don’t act like a stranger! If you ask me, I’ll go find it!” Luffy demands already too keen on the idea of Brook joining the crew.

  
I admit that I’m upset too but I understand his situation. I glance at my crew members and see it on their faces. They want to help but they’re still skeptical. I let out a sigh before speaking, “Tell us who took your shadow and where. We’ll get it back for you.”

  
“No. We just met and I don’t want you to get killed for me. My lips are sealed,” Brook states.

  
Sanji frowns and asks, “What is he strong? Give us at least a name.”

  
Brook says nothing. Right as Franky was going to speak since he likes the skeleton so far, the ship trembles. It was small but noticeable. Brook sighs and stands up, “How about a song before I leave?”

  
He goes to unzip his instrument case that was on the floor. As he gets ready to play, he freezes and lets out a gasp of horror. “G-Ghost!”

  
We all look to the wall he was staring at and a bad feeling immediately pulls into my gut. We all see the ghost and feel a tremendous shake. Brook immediately checks the window and sounds super concerned. “That’s the back gate!”

  
He runs out of the kitchen to the deck and we all follow. “We were just at sea weren’t we?” I ask as my eyes glaze over the terrifying land before us.

  
“Say… you guys didn’t happen to find a barrel at sea, did you?” Brook asks.

  
Luffy nods. “We did!”

  
“They’ve been following you since then…. We are at the ghost island… Thriller Bark!” Brook announces.

  
All of us remain silent for a moment as we take in the gloominess of the island. Brook steps onto the railing of the deck and speaks with happiness, “This is truly my lucky day. I met you people and my dream has finally come true. Head to the gate as quickly as you can, don’t anchor, and leave this island.”

  
Without further words, he jumps off the boat, surprising all of us. “Isn’t he a power holder?!” Zoro asks.

  
We all hurry to the railing and what I see makes me laugh. “He’s running on the water!” I giggle out.

  
Nami ignores this and immediately starts giving orders, “Let’s do what the skeleton said and leave this island!”

  
I feel a warm hand grab mine and I already know our destiny is set. I interlace my fingers with Luffy as his stupid smile appears on his face informing everyone about his decision.

  
“It looks cool!” Luffy laughs.

  
Nami gasps in horror as she immediately states, “We are not going on that island!”

  
“Yeah! The ghost went on the island!” Chopper cries out in fear.

  
That only makes Luffy’s decision more final as a backpack and net appear out of nowhere and into his hands. I laugh and shake my head.

  
Robin lets out a chuckle before she speaks, “It looks like we are trapped. That shake from earlier was the only entrance closing... As for the island, it doesn’t look too harmful.”

  
“I want to go on the island with Robin and Luffy,” Franky states.

  
Luffy lets out a victory cheer and it’s a given that I am going to go with him to help capture this ghost. Franky grows serious and speaks up once again, “If we want to get on that island, we’ll need to use the Solider Dock System Channel 2 since we can’t anchor in the middle of the ocean.”

  
He goes over to the system and lets out the surprise for number 2. I’m even in awe at what happens. A baby Going Merry is born, technically.

  
Franky laughs at Nami, Usopp, and Chopper for crying like babies as soon as they see it. “I assume you guys want to take it on a test drive then?”

  
They nod eagerly and I sit down knowing it’ll be a while. They immediately hop into the boat and are off. I enjoy the view of the bizarre island as the remaining crew members talk among themselves.

  
My eyebrows narrow down in confusion as I search for the boat on the sea. They were just right in front of me but now I don’t see them.

  
I hear a scream. I hear Nami's scream to be exact. That makes everyone stop talking as we watch the sea with intensity. I’m about to say something when the anchor is suddenly dropped.

  
I gasp and my skin grows cold as I feel a deep warm breath touch my skin. Something wet touches me and I almost scream myself, especially since no one is standing anywhere near me.


	45. Power Couple

“What’s wrong?!” Luffy asks hearing my startled scream.

I glance around the ship my eyes locking with everyone’s for a second. I speak with hesitation, “Something just licked me.”

Zoro and Sanji start eyeballing the deck when we hear a bang. I stare at Luffy who looks concerned until he makes a stupid expression on his face. Sanji is annoyed from seeing the expression.

“Luffy! What the hell are you doing?! This isn’t the time to play games!” Sanji scolds him.

Something isn’t adding up. There is no way that Luffy can stretch his face when his hands are up in defensive mode. Zoro’s sword suddenly is lifted out of its sheath and falls into the deck.

“It appears we’re not the only ones on deck,” Franky states.

Zoro nods and grabs his sword, placing it back in its sheath, and replies, “So we’re not alone?”

“It could be the ghost from before,” Franky murmurs.

Luffy nods and speaks, “I definitely felt something touching my face.”

Sanji jumps on the rails. “Anyway, I’m worried about Nami-san and the others. I’ll let you guys deal with the ship!” Sanji states.

He jumps off the railing only to be stopped mid-jump. It’s as if someone had grabbed his ankle and hauled him back onto the ship. I lean close to Robin feeling at ease. I have never felt this uncomfortable before. It’s almost familiar.

Suddenly, Robin gasps. She pulls out four arms to try push something away from her. Everyone turns towards us and Robin states, “Something has a hold on me!”

I see saliva fly off her skin and I am grossed out. “How dare you try to get your way with (Name)-chan and Robin-swan!” Sanji spits out about to head for us only to be tripped. “Gah” coming out of his mouth as he faceplants.

The ship starts moving with the aggressive waves. “We’re being carried ashore!” I call out seeing how we’re moving.

“Robin-chan, where is he?” Sanji asks recovered from his fall.

Robin replies a bit shocked, “We’re in the clear. It appears he left.”

“Hey, Gah! Raise the anchor! We can’t sail like this!” Zoro demands running to steer the boat.

Sanji grunts. “Who are you galling “Gah”?!”

The waves are so harsh that I can’t keep my balance. I hold onto the railing tight. The fog that the ocean had caused raises revealing a gigantic spider web. I already see the small Going Merry boat is stuck in the web.

“We’re going to get stuck!” I warn.

Zoro glances ahead when the boat turns from the harsh waves. He tries hard to stop it from happening but we crash right into the web. Luffy catches my fall. Immediately, I can feel that my fate is set. We’re going on this creepy island.

Luffy laughs as he jumps off the ship with me in his arms. Robin and Franky follow in suit. Sanji comes hesitantly while Zoro just grumbles onboard. Luffy smiles widely. “Hurry up Zoro!”

“This is obviously a trap,” He states.

Luffy replies without a care in his voice, “So what? Might as well go explore the island instead of staying here with nothing to do!”

“Hurry up, Marimo. Let’s find Nami and the others!” Sanji grumbles.

Zoro jumps off the ship. With a sigh he grumbles, “Fine. I just want to see what the idiots who planned this look like.”

I grab Luffy’s hand and we both start walking ahead of the others. The path leads us to a narrow staircase going downwards. “Ah…. How beautiful. Hey Zoro! I dare you to kiss this one!” I say picking up a skull with moss on it.

Zoro looks like he wants to murder me as he knocks the skull out of my hand. Sanji is complimenting me before going to fight Zoro. I refocus my thoughts on the path before us. To my surprise Luffy stops and out of the darkened path comes a… three headed dog. Well, two headed dog, the other head is a fox.

“How cute!” I squeal at the confused babies.

Robin laughs. “They are rather cute.”

Sanji is confused as he asks, “Cerberus?”

“Oi… it looks like it wants to fight us Luffy,” Zoro states getting his swords ready.

Franky nods in agreement. “It doesn’t look rather mean.”

“Put it away Zoro. Let’s tame it!” Luffy demands with a huge smile on his face.

I let out a laugh as Luffy goes up to it as if he’s going to hug it. It’s like the Wolfette seen all over again. Cerberus bites the holy heck out of Luffy. The only difference is Luffy isn’t screaming this time. He’s keeps telling the dog how good it is until it lets go.

Then he fucking hits the poor animal.

I mean it worked so he solved the wild animal problem. I laugh and go up to pet its head. “Awe, did Luffy hurt you? You’re alright now!” I coo at it.

“They don’t fit. Terrifying child with stupidity and caring, beautiful, stunning, and amazing goddess with the hands of an angel, to tame a beast,” Sanji states with hearts in his eyes as he describes me.

Robin laughs and murmurs, “That actually makes them perfect for each other. They’re a power couple.”

“Oh god why,” Sanji starts crying as Franky pats his back.

I snuggle into his chest as Cerberus leads us along the path.


	46. New Years Special (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I think this is the 2019 New Years Special or it's my 2018 one? Either way, here you go! It has no relations to the story other than Reader and Luffy being a couple!

“What are you and Luffy planning on doing tonight?” Nami asks as we explore the island with Robin and Sanji.

  
Immediately, confusion clouds my mind as I ask, “What do you mean?”

  
“Ah right. You both are complete bone heads. I mean it’s a special night. You’ll be celebrating the new year together as an official couple!” Nami states as she glares me down to see if she got through my thick head.

  
Robin chuckles and quickly saves me from embarrassment, “Don’t put ideas into her pure head. Between her and Luffy they won’t make a move and it’s too soon for them to. We want to treasure their pure relationship.”

  
“Yes. In fact I have a brilliant idea. Why don’t you join me tonight and I’ll make you my best Boeuf Bourguignon. It’ll be just you and I staring up at the fireworks-“ Sanji is cut off by Nami who without mercy whatsoever, punches him, most definitely breaking his nose.

  
Nami is shouting at him in a whisper saying something amongst the words, “You shall not ruin their date night.”

  
Robin laughs and simply keeps walking leaving the poor man and Nami as the focus of the island square. I ignore what just happened and look up to Robin.

  
“What is so important about tonight for couples?” I ask trying to stop my cheeks from flushing at the thought of Luffy and I as an official couple.

  
Robin answers with a soft tone, “It’s simply good luck for the New Year. For most it has different meanings but here since you are a new couple I would say it’s to state your status to each other and wish for your bond to strengthen throughout the year. It’s supposed to be quite intimate.”

  
Just the idea has my mind feeling dizzy. Robin laughs and tries to slay my anxiety for the event now. We continue to shop, with Nami joining us, with a depressed Sanji as we explore the island. 

Hours pass as the island grows more crowded and filled with excitement. Eventually, my little group runs into the other half of our group. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp are the other group. Franky and Brooke are watching over the ship as they had already found everything they wanted from the island.

  
As soon as the other group spots us I notice Usopp and Chopper whispering and acting odd. Mostly because they’re pointing at me like a bunch of idiots. Zoro takes note and hits them both on the head.

  
“Hey. Anyone want to go out to eat?” Zoro asks his tone slightly odd.

  
I raise an eyebrow but don’t question it. Immediately, Luffy and I raise our hands as do the others. Something definitely feels off.

  
The place we go to is a banquet of sorts. I eat my fill and of course Luffy over does his and won’t stop. I enjoy watching him though since he’s happily eating away. The others are whispering in hushed tones and I force myself to pretend that they aren’t.

  
Finally, they stop. However, one of them goes up to punch Luffy in the face and it’s of course Nami.

  
She whispers something to him causing him to look up right at me. I feel the heat on me as eyes watch my every move. A hand is on my shoulder in a second and I look up to see Zoro with a smirk.

  
“Go have fun but not too much fun,” He states.

  
It finally hit me that they were planning on leaving Luffy and I alone, together.

  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THIS LOVELY COUPLE CAUGHT ON OUR VERY OWN SPECIAL KISS CAM!” An announcement rings out.

  
Zoro’s hand squeezes my shoulder out of anger from what he sees. My eyes bulge out of my head as I look up at a projector and see Zoro and I on this so called “Kiss Cam”. I glance at Zoro to see him completely red in the face from embarrassment as the other customers in the restaurant start to shout kiss.

  
It is quite obvious Zoro and I are uncomfortable and the crew is laughing at this terribly- even I admit it- funny scene. However, the camera moves just as I see and feel arms wrap around my waist. Luffy pulls me to him, the camera following with.

  
I can barely register the fact that I feel his soft lips on mine in a second. They remain there until the chanting subsides and we hear awestruck supporting comments. I pull away and see an angry Luffy glaring at Zoro as if it was his fault for this incident.

  
I laugh and grab my idiot boy’s hand, leading him out of the restaurant. The cool air hits our faces, hopefully calming down Luffy. His hand is gripping mine as if his life depends on it.

  
“What was that all about?” I muster up the courage to ask.

  
Luffy smiles at me with an answer, “I couldn’t let everyone in there think you were with him. You’re going to be my queen so they had to know you’re with me.”

  
I stare at him a moment longer to see what else he thinks. Instead, I feel his anxious side coming out. With a sigh I ask, “What else is it?”

  
“I wanted to be alone with you. Zoro and Usopp were explaining to me how important it is for us on this holiday,” Luffy states in a happy tone.

  
I laugh and hug him. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff! I’m happy.”

  
We stare at each other for a bit and I admire that he has matured a teensy bit since we’ve originally met. That was until the fireworks started. As soon as they started he acted like a little kid completely changing my mind on the idea that he matured.

  
I lean against the goofy boy and admit, “I love you.”

  
He holds me tightly as he announces, “I love you too. I made a New Year’s wish that we’ll grow stronger together!”


	47. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more dialogue based and on the shorter side!

“(Name), tell your boyfriend to stop recruiting these weirdos into our crew! We already have a raccoon dog and a robot!” Sanji begs me.

Franky is irritated and almost ends up pushing me off Cerberus so he can point at Sanji. “I am a human at the core!”

“You are a pervert at the core!” Sanji retorts.

I laugh when Franky seems bashful and responds merrily, “Well if you understand then...”

“That wasn’t a compliment!”

I ignore the two bickering as Luffy sings to show how happy he is, “I wonder what we’ll see next!~ This is a blast!~”

“Hey, didn’t we see a treeman and a unicorn earlier?” Robin asks.

Zoro and I both respond, “What about it?”

Robin looks thoughtful as she pets one of Cerberus’ heads and answers our question, “All these creatures we have seen so far. They have these traits in common: Bandages, stitches, and numbers tattooed onto their bodies.”

I do find that odd as Zoro and Robin conclude they have an overseer. This whole island is odd. It would be pretty creepy if you were walking alone but my group is walking as if it’s another day going out for a picnic. I immediately think of my coward trio. They must be so terrified!

I’m pushed, quite literally, out of my thoughts when Luffy screams about a ghost. I quickly pick myself up to see three ghosts similar to the one we saw on our ship. Luffy tries to catch them with the net but fails immediately since they go through it.

Franky then tried to use his fire breath technique and also fails. I observe them as they sing a chant “Neg-a-tive!~”. I grow weary when the ghosts out of nowhere, pass through Franky.

It’s like watching his spirit die right before our eyes. He goes from that super confident man to say, “That was an epic fail. I’m a super loser this week. Nothing I do works out. I don’t know if I can continue to live like this... I can hear the whole world booing at me!”

He’s crying. I am perplexed on what to say or do. Thankfully, Sanji uses his brain and yells at Franky, “Are you really that bummed out?!”

The idea I have on these ghosts is almost right when Luffy tries to catch one without the net this time. He lands perfectly right beside Franky and seems to be crying as well.

“If I could be reborn, I would like to be born as a clam. I suck! I wish there was a hole for me to crawl into!” Luffy murmurs depressed.

I glance at Robin only for her to say what I’ve been thinking, “Do you think that touching the ghosts weakened their will?”

I respond without a hitch, “I do think that. They seem quite powerful even though they lack a physical form.”

“That’s absurd,” Sanji replies.

Zoro sighs before he replies, “Those two are pathetic. They’re at the mercy of those weird ghosts because they’re not calm and collected most of the time.”

Again, Zoro is our final piece of evidence as a ghost flies through him. He lands beside Luffy and sounds quiet when he whispers, “I wish I was never born.”

“That’s enough!” Sanji yells irritated.

Robin is in her own personal heaven when she smiles and says, “What a fascinating island.”

“Hai Hai. You’re okay,” I pat Luffy’s shoulder.

Sanjia and Robin are up on Cerberus as we continue our adventure. Franky and Luffy keep speaking of their anger and how they’re going to get back at the ghosts. Zoro, on the other hand, hasn’t said a word and I peer into his face to see it slightly tinted red.

“Are you embarrassed?!” I ask with astonishment.

Sanji laughs and taunts him, “You did put on quite the show! What did you say again? ‘Man I’m sorry. Sorry I was ever born!’

“Shut up!” Zoro demands his voice going a crimson color.

I laugh and pat him on the shoulder. We eventually get to a cemetery to which of course excites Luffy. He begs, “C’mon lets eat here! It’s cool!”

I shake my head in disapproval as Sanji voices his heavily played out concern, “Are you stupid? It’ll ruin the food if we eat here!”

They argue for a good minute until we all hear a moaning like sound coming from the ground. A hand raises and eventually, a man comes out from a grave. We don’t say a single word as Luffy goes to solve the situation.

He is surprisingly calm as he places his hands on the zombie’s shoulders and shoves him back into the dirt. It’s a good solution but the zombie doesn’t think so as he speaks with anger rising back up. “Are you stupid?! I’m not going back down there!” It says.

Luffy stares in surprise before he slowly questions, “…A severely injured old man?”

“IT’S OBVIOUSLY A ZOMBIE!” Zoro, Sanji, and Franky shout before he can get another idea into his head.

A whole heard of them come out from the ground upset that we had offended them. Immediately, all of us are using our strengths to beat them up. It doesn’t take long either and they confess to attacking our coward trio. That makes us beat them up once more so they learn not to mess with our nakama.

“Come on. We should hurry. Knowing them they’ll be dying from a heart attack,” I murmur grabbing Luffy’s hand to pull him along.

The others are in agreement and we start walking to the mansion ahead of us. The zombies admitted Nami, Usopp, and Chopper headed there after their encounter with them.

Before we can get much further down the road, a voice behind us begs us to stop and help him. “A severely injured old man?” Luffy questions once the man holds up his lamp to the face.

“No. We already told you those are zombies,” Zoro, Sanji, and Franky say.

The man doesn’t look offended as he says, “No I’m really an injured old man.”

The three idiots fall to the ground in surprise as Luffy, Robin, and I listen to the man. He seems shy but serious about getting help. “I’m sorry. I’ve been watching you and you’re strong. I need to request your help to beat a man who has control over this island,” The male states.

Robin quickly notes, “You don’t have a shadow.”

“Correct. It’s because of Moriah. The man I need you to defeat,” The man answers solemnly.

That has all of our attention.

The name sounds familiar and Robin notices to. “Do you mean the Gekko Moriah?” She questions.

“The Shichibukai?” I ask after.

The man nods and it hits me then. This guy is going to be a pain in the ass to beat.


	48. Gekko Moriah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gekko makes an appearance!

Gekko Moriah, a current Shichibukai who’s bounty from before surpasses Luffy’s and mine. He’s the one stealing the shadows. I stare at old man who is begging for Luffy to help. He’s claiming there is more of them in the forest, hiding so as to not be terrorized by Moriah. Those who left became pirates and had to hide in the sun or die from exposure.

Franky is crying from the story and Sanji is peeved as he yells, “Only women can use tears to make a man’s heart throb!”

“Hey, it turns out I was searching for the shadow thief. If he’s after us, we’re going to have to kick his butt anyway. So, wouldn’t we wind up helping you on the side?” Luffy states with a big smile on his face.

A smile worms its way onto my face as the old man cries tears of joy and celebrates, “I’m happy to hear you say that! Even if we are on the side, we’ll root for you!”

“Yeah, kick his ass!” A random voice in the woods call.

A few more voices yell out similar things making me freak out a little bit. Sanji is annoyed as he yells at them, “What the heck?! The other victims were listening in on us?!”

One of them calls back out to him, “Yeah! Sorry for not being able to make your heart throb, Curly Eyebrows!”

I stifle a laugh making Sanji cry into my legs. After the murmuring quiets down we go down the path to the mansion. We do that for quite a few minutes before we almost reach the gates.

Then it starts to drizzle like crying. I look closely at the mansion since the fog has lighten up and see something close to the top of the mansion.

“Hey do you guys see that?” I ask.

Zoro nods. “Yeah the fog has cleared up quite a bit. It looks like a flag?”

“No! It looks like a sail?” Franky says a bit surprised.

To my surprise and everyone else besides Luffy, we hear a voice, “It sure is!”

We turn to look behind us to see the old man. It appears he was stalking us. “WHY ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING US?!” Sanji, Franky, and Zoro shout.

“What do you mean?” Luffy asks the old man.

He replies, “Thriller Bark isn’t just an island. It’s a big ship. This ship is carrying the island making it the largest pirate ship in the world!”

I’m astounded. The others are surprised and Franky makes a note, “That actually makes sense. Bark is a type of sailing. I just never imagined a ship carrying a whole island.”

The man leaves once again thanking us for trying to take down Moriah. I’m on edge as soon as the clock tower on the mast goes off. Luffy ignores it and excitedly pushes the gate open. “Let’s go!”

We walk straight up to the door to which Luffy knocks loudly. The door is locked and Luffy simply punches a hole in it to open it up. “It opened up!” Luffy states in a childlike way.

Zoro scoffs. “You call that opening up?”

We enter the mansion and I immediately feel the cold aura directed towards us. It was almost threatening but not at all scary. It was like the zombies from the graveyard. “Gekko Moriah! Come on out already!” Luffy shouts as we make it to the center of the room.

“What the heck is this room anyway?” Franky murmurs.

I stop and stare at one of the paintings. It seemed completely odd. Almost too realistic. I don’t take my eyes off of it as I hear a giggle somewhere in the room. It doesn’t sound like it came from any of my idiots so I glance towards them and see them staring up at pig head on the wall.

“You all sure have guts to be calling out my master’s name at this hour!” It laughs like a maniac.

Luffy tilts his head. “Huh? A piggy is growing out of the wall?”

“We have more in store for you! Show them a warm welcome!” The pig demands.

Immediately, my eyes return back to the painting just to see its eyes land on me and hands leave the frame. I let out a scream startling the others as I punch the zombie in the face, halting all movement in the room.

“Are you okay (Name)-chwan?” Sanji asks.

I nod my head and reply, “Yeah it just startled me for a sec. They’re just zombies I think.”

“I think you can find just about any creature imaginable on this island,” Robin murmurs.

The zombies in the room are freaking out because we aren’t freaking out. That leaves us to believe that poor Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were most like terrified of these zombies. The zombies ignore their hesitation and try to attack us.

It only takes us a moment to take them all down. Of course Luffy is having a blast toying with the polar bear rug zombie. “There all done!” He states once the bear was taken care of.

Franky shakes his head. “No. The pig is still up there.”

The pig laughs nervously as we all examine him. Luffy takes him down the wall and I smile as I pull my knife out of my sleeve. “So little piggy. Where are the three weaklings?” I ask referring to my coward trio.

The piggy answers hesitantly as I wave my knife back and forth. “They're in their rooms sleeping peacefully!”

“Yeah right,” Franky murmurs.

I turn around only to tilt my head confused. “What is it?” Luffy asks.

“Sanji’s gone,” I reply confused.

The zombies on the floor start to laugh at my statement. “Well. It was nice to know him,” Zoro states without any remorse or grief.

I quickly hit his chest and he chuckles. “Well… He’s right. Sanji will be okay by himself,” Luffy murmurs seeming to be thinking.

The pig tries to up his game by claiming how we’re now terrified. Of course we ignore his rants when Robin says, “We’ll have to use our intuition. From the looks of it the zombies won’t tell us anything even if we do threaten them.”

I nod and Luffy finally stops the zombies’ giggling. “Hey. Pass a message to the jerk Moriah. If anything happens to my crew… I’ll send you and the whole entire island flying!”

The zombies are terrified by his demeanor. I am at a lost that they can be terrified of him as he picks his nose right after. “Anyway, it won’t kill Sanji to fend for himself. C’mon let’s go.”

We all start walking up the stairs. My head starts hurting and I immediately whine, “Zoro! Carry me please!”

Luffy turns around so fast. “I can do it!”

Robin laughs at his eagerness and I smile in reply, “I know. But Zoro is cautious. You can be…. Reckless?”

He immediately pouts but understands. Zoro groans and flicks my forehead, “Why do I have to carry you?”

“Because you love me?” I ask batting my eyelashes.

He turns his head to hide his blush and simply kneels down in front of me. I hop on his back and we continue on our merry way. I feel eyes on the back of my head causing me to tighten my hold around Zoro’s neck.

He pauses in his stepping to turn around. We both look at the dark hall to try to see who is stalking us. The others come to a halt when they don’t hear us. “You guys good?” Franky asks.

Zoro answers for me, “Yeah. Just imagining things I guess.”

“Zoro?! Is that you?” I woke up completely startled but I can hear Zoro demanding something.

He goes silent for a second. Where the hell are we? I’m in a coffin. Is he in one too? I listen intently for anything from him. “Who the hell are you? What the hell is with this light?” He asks seeming to be irritated.

I can’t tell who he’s talking to but I hear him gasp out in pain before its silent. My coffin is open and a large hand grabs me. I let out a gasp recognizing the large man before me.

“Gekko Moriah?”


	49. Zoro the Abandoner

“It seems you know me from my bounty,” Moriah states with amusement.

  
I don’t say anything as I spot Sanji and Zoro on the ground tied and unconscious. Moriah seems to be further amused by my reaction. He examines me further before he a smirk lands on his face.

  
“Oh I remember you from his photo. I won’t lay a finger on you like promised. At least not yet,” Moriah talks to himself.

  
I can only assume since he is a Shichibukai that he is referring to Akainu. The name makes my blood boil. I feel even worse when Moriah simply places me back into the casket. It seems sealed shut as I try to get out of my bindings or open the casket somehow. 

  
It was all in vain. Whatever those stupid spider rat things used as silk, would not come undone. At least by my hands. I give up for a moment needing to catch my breath and save my energy.

  
The casket opens to reveal a familiar face! It’s Brook! He uses a small fire to get the silk off of me. “Mr. Bones!” I cry out and latch onto the skeleton.

  
Brook laughs before he shakes his head. “I am not Mr. Bones. I’m Brook.”

  
“Either way thank you! You deserve to look at my underwear when you join the crew!” I state kissing the skeleton on the cheek.

  
Somehow he manages to blush despite the fact he doesn’t have skin or blood. He is all giddy before he turns serious. “(Name), you should get back to the boat. Wake up the two that have lost their shadows before it’s too late,” Brook states in an almost pleading voice.

  
I nod and quickly ask, “Do you know the way back to the ship?”

  
“Go out into the hall and down some stairs until you reach the main staircase. Good luck,” Brook says before he turns to leave on his own mission.

  
I’m pumped now. I hurry out the hall and go where he says. I follow a staircase down until there is a large staircase. I glance around before I start descending down.

  
“(Name)?” Four voices call.

  
I turn around to see Franky, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper. “Heading to the ship?” I ask as they start running alongside me.

  
They nod and Robin asks, “How are you here? We assumed you were taken with Zoro.”

  
“I was. Moriah didn’t take my shadow because he thought he could me as leverage against the marines,” I murmur.

  
They nod and Franky smiles. “We’re glad you’re okay. Now let’s go wake up the Monster Trio.”

  
“Luffy is there too?” My heart drops at the idea of his shadow gone.

  
Usopp nods and confirms it. “Yes. His shadow is gone too. We need to wake them up somehow. Brook told Robin and Franky how to kill the zombies for good which restores the shadow to the rightful owner. He also said that it takes two days to wake up after being detached from it because it’s like a second soul to us.”

  
I nod feeling even more determined to wake up my boys. We hurry to the ship. My lungs are on fire but I don’t stop even as Usopp starts slowly down as we go up the last pair of staircases outside the castle to where I ship is.

  
“Whoa! Man, we’ve been wiped clean!” Usopp states looking at the mess the zombies must’ve left behind.

  
Franky nods once we’re all on the boat. “Yeah, they looted us, all right. Not that we have anything worth taking.”

  
I ignore that problem and start looking for the boys. The others shouting for them. Usopp and I share a look and we immediately head to the dining room. Lo and behold the three idiots were fast asleep on chairs.

  
“GAHH! WE FOUND THEM! THE ZOMBIES HAD FUN DECORATING THEM!” Usopp shouts.

  
The other three come in and Robin gasps in horror, “They were merciless.”

  
I nod. They did Sanji’s and Luffy’s hair in a girlish way and left a boot on Zoro’s head. Each of them had something to keep their mouths open and sticks up their noses. Usopp tries to yell at them to wake up and I ponder over how we can wake them up.

  
Franky gives it a try while cracking his knuckles. He beats them to a pulp completely smashing the chairs we once had. He is shocked they didn’t wake up.

  
“They’re still sleeping?” Usopp states unbelievably.

  
Franky is concerned. “Do they even have a nervous system? Alright. Might want to get out of here. I’m going to try my bazooka.”

  
I go in front of him blocking his way as Usopp and I share a look. “This emergency calls for their top most desires,” I murmur.

  
He nods and on the count of three we both yell, “THERE’S A HOT MASTER SWORDSWOMAN WITH MEAT!”

  
A second later all of them are getting up with a serious look on their face.

  
“Hot?” “Master Swordsman?” “Meat?”

  
Chopper is surprised it works as he yells, “These guys are hopeless!”

  
Oh you’re telling us. Chopper hon, we already knew. I shake my head at the thought and place my eyes back on Luffy who was about to punch Franky.

  
“Calm down. Moriah’s not here,” He grumbles.

  
Luffy looks around. “Sunny?”

  
I notice a glare to many on me and meet Zoro’s gaze on me. Sanji was glancing at me but put his glare on Zoro for glaring at me. Zoro looks down and then back up at me.

  
Immediately he has the collar of my shirt in his hand, “Why do you still have your shadow?!”

  
Oh. He wants to play this game, huh?

  
“WHY DO YOU LIKE ABANDONING ME WHEN WE STICK TOGETHER?!” I snap back and he blushes and let’s go.

  
Sanji praises me on putting Zoro in his place. “Either way, we need to get serious guys,” I murmur ignoring Luffy eating whatever he can scavenge.

  
“Yeah let me fill you guys in on Nami and your shadows before you do anything reckless,” Usopp states ignoring Sanji’s heated glare from now noticing that Nami isn’t here.

  
Usopp quickly fills them in and even me since I had no clue who has who shadows and that Nami was getting the fuck married.

  
“The dude has some serious balls,” I murmur.

  
Luffy nods beside me and wraps an arm around me, “Yes. He has to be crazy.”

  
“WHY IS SHE GETTING MARRIED?! I’M GOING TO GO BEAT HIM! NEXT THING I KNOW (NAME) AND LUFFY WILL GET MARRIED,” Sanji cries and shouts into the ground.

  
Luffy and I laugh and I get serious once again. “Okay. But Zoro’s zombie is wearing sandals, Sanji’s is a dogguin, and Luffy’s is in a beast that is bigger than a giant? Are you completely sure?”

  
“Yes (Name)! I didn’t hide inside a zombie to not be sure about that!” Usopp cries in anger.

  
Franky stops the conversation and says, “There’s something else too. We saw Brook. That’s how we know how to defeat zombies.”

  
“You saw Brook?!” Luffy asks excitedly.

  
I turn to face him. “Oh yeah! He saved me. So…. I may have promised him he can look at my underwear in the future…”

  
“NO! I GOTTA KILL BROOK TOO?” Sanji grumbles.

  
Luffy laughs. “Did you say you were going to wear them?”

  
LOOP HOLE! MY BOYFRIEND IS A FUCKING GENIUS! I kiss him on the cheek before we turn to Franky. He seems guilty at first before he speaks, “I didn’t like the skeleton when he was on our ship. Now I know he’s a man. He has a real steel backbone. However, I asked him a stupid question when we saw him. I asked him what promise he made that he is willing to endure the existence of loneliness for some many years. He replied with so much feeling that I respect him now more than ever. He made a promise to return to a friend. I thought that friend would be dead since he and his crew died fifty years ago but the friend turned out to be a whale name Laboon. He is so determined to get back to Laboon to fulfill his promise as a man since they couldn’t take him on the dangerous voyage. That’s what he told me,” Franky murmurs.

  
His eyes land on me and he is surprised. “(Name)? Are you crying?!”

  
Luffy and I look at each other and I can feel the shock off of Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro. The others are confused. I let out a laugh as Luffy kisses my forehead.

  
“It’s him Luffy,” I murmur my voice cracking.

  
Luffy nods and smiles holding me tightly. “I know. Laboon….”

  
“Right. Chopper and Robin weren’t there…” Usopp murmurs as we recall our time going up Reverse Mountain.

  
Luffy finally speaks to Franky, “We know him…. We know that whale.”

  
“What? You know the whale? How’d you meet?!” Franky is shocked and Chopper sits right beside him ready for story time.

  
Sanji answers this time, “Twin Capes is at the entrance to the Grand Line. A freakishly huge whale was there…. Thanks to Luffy’s silliness, we got swallowed whole.”

  
“The whale ate you?!” Chopper was amazed.

  
I laugh at his cuteness and Robin questions, “…. And that was Laboon, right?”

  
“Right. There was an ancient lighthouse keeper who lived inside the whale. He had been treating Laboon from the inside,” Sanji sighs pulling out a cigarette to smoke.

  
Usopp nods. “He was supposedly a medic on a pirate ship way back when.”

  
“But why? Was Laboon sick?” Chopper and Franky ask.

  
I scowl and finally wipe my eyes to answer, “He was continually bashing his head against the Red Line, which is like a wall to divide our world.”

  
“He’s been waiting fifty years for some pirates who promised to come for him after they travelled around the world. Luffy got him to stop killing himself by hitting his head on the wall, so he’s still alive… Even now, he’s waiting for his crewmates back at those capes,” Sanji finished.

  
Zoro finally speaks, “I can’t believe one of those people he’s been waiting for is that skeleton.”

  
Franky is crying up a storm now. “I love that bag of bones and that whale, dammit!”

  
“I’m getting excited now! He’s a musician, a talking skeleton, has an afro, goes ‘Yo-ho ho! And was Laboon’s pal! He’s coming aboard our ship, even if I have to drag him. Any objections?” Luffy asks.

  
Zoro and I share a look and we’re off the boat the minute the others start to vote. Luffy calls for us, “Where are you going?”

  
“We’re going to raid the place. Don’t we have one more shadow to recover now?” Zoro says smiling.

  
I nod. We’re ready now. We have information and more determination. We’re going to knock Thriller Bark out of the water.


	50. Oars Arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oars arrives!

“Guys…. My boyfriend can be a fucking genius sometimes,” I state seeing the others are in shock.

  
They’re in shock because he cut straight to the heart of the problem. Instead of original plan to go find the zombies, he remembered what the old man said. How taking down Moriah would solve the problem.

  
“Yeah, and isn’t Moriah at the top of that staircase? So anyway, I’m going to kick Moriah’s ass. That way everyone will get their shadow back. Sanji! You’re in charge of getting Nami back,” Luffy states.

  
I turn to look at Sanji as Usopp and Zoro do right beside me. He’s getting pumped. He’s kind of literally on fire as he says, “Damn right I am! I’m going to beat that invisible man or despicable sham!”

  
“Oh yeah. Sanji… he ogled Nami while she was in the bath,” Usopp and Chopper say adding fuel to the fire.

  
I was legit terrified that he was going to turn into something. As if reading my thoughts Zoro looks at the two who were with Nami. “Don’t fire him up anymore. I’m afraid he might turn into something,” Zoro murmurs.

  
“Damn you, invisible man! You’re gonna pay!” Sanji says the fire burning brighter than my future.

  
Usopp speaks up, “I feel bad for letting Nami get whisked away. I’m going to go with Sanji… Besides, I don’t want to run into that Warlord ever again!”

  
“I’ll go after Brook. I’m concerned about his fight. Once Luffy beats Moriah that will be the end of it. But we’ll have a problem on our hands if his shadow trashes him first,” Franky states.

  
Zoro smirks. “I’ll go with you, Franky. What’s the zombie of a legendary samurai capable of? I’m dying to find out.”

  
Robin and Chopper decide to go with Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp deciding that Luffy’s battle is the most important thing that needs to happen. I nod and glance at Franky and Zoro. “I’ll go with them. That way I can make sure Brook is okay as well. I’m worried about him.”

  
“It’s set then! Let’s go!” Luffy orders.

  
We separate as they go up the multiple staircases. My group follows the path to the front of the mansion. All the zombies seem to be terrified of us since we know their secret weakness. Zoro groans, “I can’t believe I let us get captured by these weaklings.”

  
“I didn’t do anything either so don’t fret about it,” I murmur counting the arrows I have while running.

  
Franky speaks. “If you’re willing to adore me for setting ya free, I’ll let you call me, Bro.”

  
“In your dreams!” Zoro shouts.

  
Suddenly, there’s a rumble. I glance up and my heart freezes. For these two if the debris from the falling stairs hit them they’ll be fine. If they hit me I’m going to die!

  
As if reading my thoughts, Franky shields me from the falling debris. I hear multiple thuds and once the ground settled I look behind me.

  
“Thank you Franky…. But what about those two?” I ask seeing Usopp and Sanji head first in the ground.

  
Seems like they got separated from the others during the fall. “Don’t worry about those idiots. However, we have something blocking our path now,” Zoro murmurs.

  
Franky is confused as he asks, “What is this wall?”

  
I glance at the red wall in front of us. Sanji and Usopp are getting up and complaining and wondering what the hell just happened. Zoro stabs it with his sword and makes a note, “It’s not made out of stone.”

  
Franky tries his Weapons Left. It didn’t even make a dent. I tilt my head confused but hear Usopp start freaking out. We turn to him and he asks, “What the hell are you doing?!”

  
“See, this wall suddenly appeared in front of us.” Zoro states.

  
Usopp shakes his head. He appears to be on the edge of passing out. “That’s not a wall idiot! That’s Luffy’s zombie!”

  
My eyes widen as I finally look up to the never ending wall. It is much bigger than a fucking giant. “That’s his zombie?!” Zoro, Franky, and I ask.

  
This is something to definitely fear!

  
Franky agrees as he starts to spout the truth, “Why is he so freakishly big?! What is he, some demon lord?! I’ve never seen a giant this big before!”

  
“Wait… if that’s Luffy’s zombie…” Sanji murmurs.

  
I can sense the worry and danger coming from him. I feel Sanji quickly shield me from the zombie’s view when it turns to look at us. Zoro quickly understands and steps in front of Sanji as an extra precaution.

  
“What are you guys doing?! Hide!” Usopp whispers from behind a rock.

  
I’m confused too until I hear Franky whisper, “I see. If he sees us it’s best for him not to see (Name). It might trigger something.”

  
Are they saying Luffy’s zombie would want me?! I clutch onto Sanji’s shirt as we all freeze in anticipation. Luffy’s zombie moves slowly. Two hands coming towards us but goes past us.

  
He picks up a large piece of debris and lifts it. The three boys go into a protective stance as Usopp freaks the fuck out. It looks as if it is going to throw it at us. Instead, it places the large piece of debris on its head as if it were a hat.

  
“I look the part now! I’m gonna become the rottin’ King of Pirates! Man, I totally freaked out when the building collapsed.” The zombie states walking away.

  
Usopp breaks the silence, “D-Didn’t he notice us?”

  
Zoro and Sanji give me space as we watch the zombie walk away. “He really sounded a lot like Luffy. That body with Luffy’s fighting abilities might be a problem,” Zoro’s words get to Usopp.

  
I can tell his negative side is showing. Especially when he murmurs, “Let’s just give up on your shadows.”

  
“AS IF!” Zoro shouts.

  
“YEAH EVEN IF YOU CONVINCED ME I HAVE TO SAVE NAMI-SWAN!” Sanji yells at him.

  
I shake and rub my arms making the three look at me. “Sorry. It’s just that gave me the creeps. You both protected me as if he would really take me… D-Do I… Never mind. We need to figure out a way across,” I murmur giving up on the burden in my mind.

  
Sanji and Zoro glance at each other knowing something’s up but ignore it. “Hey give me thirty seconds,” Franky calls.

  
We all turn to see he already built a fucking bridge but is checking out the design. “YOU BUILT A BRIDGE YOU GENIUS?!” I call out making him blush.

  
We praise Franky as we hurry up the staircase. When we enter the building we end up in a rather highly decorated room. There’s a girl and a bunch of ghosts around the room.

  
“Ah shit. It’s the negative ghosts,” I cry out totally ignoring the girl speaking to us.

  
Franky, Usopp, and Sanji turn to run. “We can’t fight them. We have no choice but to leave,” I murmur to Zoro.

  
He nods and is about to turn when all of us are hit by the ghosts.

  
Sanji falls first, “I should’ve been a Mackerel.”

  
“Yeah! I want a feral dog to step on me!” Franky cries and falls next.

  
I am lying face down into the floor crying, “I should have never been born! I should be a speck of dust!”

  
“I’m sorry for walking the same Earth…. As everyone else!” Zoro is next to me.

  
We cry for a good minute before we hear Usopp’s voice snap us back to reality, “Snap out of it! You guys need to go rescue Nami and Brook! You are powerless against her so I’ll take her on!”

  
“Usopp. I love you, you fucking negative bitch,” I murmur wiping my eyes.

  
Zoro grabs my hand so we can abandon Usopp to the zombies and Perona. We all run leaving Usopp behind to do our bidding.

  
Quickly enough we are outside in the garden. “Hey. This is where our paths differ. Take care of (Name)-chwan or I’ll come back and kill you after rescuing Nami-swan!” Sanji orders.

  
Zoro and Franky nod in confirmation and the poor idiot turns on fire and jumps off the ledge of the garden. Now it’s just Zoro, Franky, and I. We are all determined to reach Franky at the top of the mansion’s floor where he should be fighting his zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I was originally going to have Oars obsessed with the reader but then I had a brilliant idea. ~smirks~ Angst. I have planned a bit of angst that will show later on. Adieu my lovelies!


	51. Battle with Oars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious with Reader when a seed of doubt is planted into her head. This arc is going to be an angsty one for her.

“Why is the mansion shaking?!” I ask tumbling into Zoro.

  
He pulls me along as Franky points to a door that was sliced. “That has to be the lab!”

  
We enter it and I see Brook on the floor. His skull is cracked and he looks broken. I turn to glare at his zombie counterpart. “Hey you took a royal beating. Are you alive? Are you still with us?” Franky questions Brook.

  
“W-What are you doing here?” He asks.

  
Franky smiles as he glances at Zoro, “If your pride will allow it, he can get your shadow back for you.”

  
“Who is he?” Brook asks uncertain but interested.

  
I laugh. “He’s just a stupid aggressive swordsman who practices the three-sword style.”

  
“Who are you calling stupid?” Zoro barks back.

  
I quickly notice that Franky and I are being targeted. I brace myself for any impact only to see Zoro’s sword in front of me protecting me from the blade aimed at me.

  
I can feel how tense the atmosphere is getting. “I think…. I’m going to go wait outside. You got Brook, right?” I ask Franky.

  
He nods and Zoro replies to my comment, “Please do go outside. I can’t keep my promise of your safety in here.”

  
With that, I take my leave quickly. Within moments of me being outside Zoro and the samurai completely trashed the top floor. All of them are on the roof and from the looks of it Zoro won. The samurai dropped is sheathed sword and Zoro catches. I can see something dark flying out of his mouth and see its Brook’s shadow.

  
Brook is shouting cheers from the rooftop. He’s beyond happy. The smile on my face is wiped off when the rumbling on the ground starts again. I look down to look for something to hold onto when the rumbling stops.

  
“Zoro-“ I called out only for me to lose my voice.

  
Luffy’s zombie is staring right at me. Zoro who did hear my call is frozen in place unsure what to do. The zombie says my name, “(Name), the one who is going to be Queen of the Pirates- wait… who’s (Name)? Oh I forgot. I need to hurry back.”

  
I thought he was going to leave but his hand comes towards me rather fast and grips me. I hear a few cracks and realize I can’t breathe.

  
“(Name)!” Zoro, Franky, and Brook call out.

  
I can’t even move or breathe. As if the zombie realizes this he loosens his grip a bit so I can breathe but not so much move. It feels like forever but was probably mere minutes before he climbs up the tower to where the others said Moriah would be.

  
I can hear Moriah’s voice loud and clear, “Now you get to meet him, Strawhat.”

  
I don’t hear Luffy. I try to peer over the large hand holding me only for his grip to tighten on me. I can finally hear him a bit in shock, “He’s twice the size of a giant. So, this is my zombie?”

  
“I’ve been waiting for you Oars! It looks like your shadow has finally settled into your body. Have you become an obedient zombie? Tell me! Who is your master?” Moriah asks.

  
Oars moves is hand and drops me effortlessly beside Moriah. I glance up to see a shocked Luffy. Moriah laughs.

  
“Moriah-sama is my master,” Oars answers.

  
Moriah glances at me and smirks at the state I am in. “It would be fun to take you to HQ but I’m feeling a bit nice. I’ll give you mercy and let you share the same fate as your crew. Oars, your first mission is to take care of the Straw-Hats. The bounties on your arm are the people you need to defeat. I don’t care if you kill them in the process. Send them back to their ship once defeated. Show me the extent of your powers!” Moriah laughs.

  
Oars glances at Luffy and I before the lightbulb clicks for him. “There are two of them here!” Oars states.

  
Moriah retreats and Luffy senses the danger. He quickly pulls himself to me and holds me as Oars gets ready to attack. “Gomu Gomu… Bell!” He head butts the wall where we were.

  
The wall and floor beneath us break. Luffy holds onto me tightly. I spot Robin and Chopper below us and I order, “Throw me down to them. They can fix me. Then you go after Moriah.”

  
Understanding that I can’t get in the way of his fight he does what I told him. He hurries before the walls around crumble down. I’m no longer in his arms and he is off to fight Moriah. “Chopper please catch me!” I beg.

  
He turns into his human form and catches me with ease. His eyes are wide as he takes in the state I’m in. The wheezing I take with every breath is a sure sign that I have a few broken ribs.

  
He and Robin run deciding to get away from Luffy’s zombie. While they run Robin asks, “What happened?!”

  
“I was with Zoro, Franky, and Brook but Oars got me. He didn’t even know why he did. I think it’s because he recognized me from Luffy’s memories. Either way he doesn’t know his own strength,” I wince as I explain what happened.

  
They went down a couple of stairs before we enter the garden. “Usopp!” Robin calls out.

  
He looks upset as he states, “There are bounties on his arm! I think he’s hunting us down!”

  
Chopper puts me down and takes out firm bandages out of his backup. Already knowing the procedure from Alabasta I take my shirt off. Chopper wraps bandages around my chest and stomach.

  
“That should hold until the battle is over. I already know you’re not going to listen but you should really stay out of this,” Chopper says with worry.

  
I pat his head, “You’re right. I’m not staying out of this. If we’re going to take down this zombie all of us need to be here.”

  
“Come out, Straw Hat Crew!” Oars demands.

  
Usopp practically dies from the demand. I quickly state, “Moriah ordered the issue.”

  
“That explains it,” Robin replies.

  
Suddenly, I hear Zoro’s voice, “Usopp! Is that you down there?!”

  
“Z-Zoro! Why are you up on the roof?” Usopp calls.

  
Ignoring his question Zoro questions back spotting me, “(Name), are you okay?!”

  
I flip him off and I can hear him chuckle from here. He knows I’m okay now. My focus is back on Oars when I realize Sanji is on the ground floor with him. I watch with wary eyes as Usopp is convinced that Oars won’t recognize him because of Sanji’s Wanted Poster.

  
“Hey, you look like your bounty,” Oars says.

  
I laugh since that pissed Sanji off greatly. However, it quickly turns into a one-on-one battle with Sanji blocking and trying to not get hit by every move.

  
“Oars… I heard that name before,” Robin starts, “Could he be the legendary Continent Puller from ancient times, the Devil Oars?!”

  
Sanji glances at us briefly. “That would make sense. Luffy’s zombie isn’t a pushover.”

  
Sanji went to go on offense but Oars quickly hits him into a wall and grabs him with the other hand. He’s totally dead. Thanks to Usopp’s quick thinking he sends a fireball headed at Oars and it catches him on fire for a few minutes.

  
His attention is directed at us now. He drops Sanji to the ground. Shit. I hurry and place five arrows dusted in salt onto my bow. “Babe, fire me up,” I tell Usopp.

  
He wastes no times and sets my arrows aflame. I let the string go, hitting Oars in the face. It seemed to irritate him but didn’t do much other than that. He’s still coming straight for us. Zoro thankfully makes a move and uses a new Gorilla technique that takes a piece of one of his fangs off.

  
He however was hit and is falling from an incredible height. Franky tries to get him with Weapons Left but Oars dodges it. Because of this he uses another building to crash into the rooftop Brook and Franky were on.

  
Robin thinks quickly and catches him with her hand net. Oars was going to crash the rest of the building into Zoro and the Robin Net. Thankfully Usopp took the opportunity to shoot some salt balls into Oars mouth. It seemed to stop him.

  
That until the building crashed into us instead and I feel something heavy hit my head and hard.


	52. Our Human Pride

I groan and hit the ground with my fist as soon as I wake up. “You good?” Usopp asks dusting himself off.

  
Robin looks like she just woke up as well. “I’ll be fucking great when we take this fucker down,” I reply getting up and dusting myself off too.

  
All of us are awake and on the ground. We are all extremely pissed. Brook is nowhere to be seen. I feel a hand go up to my temple and see blood. It’s Zoro’s hand. Sanji glances at us and is even more pissed since Robin and I got hurt from the debris.

  
“Sorry Ero-cook. It seems like this giant did a number on her. Did he break a few ribs?” Zoro asks.

  
I nod. Zoro smirks and has his swords out. “Just throwing this out there, but what do you think of sending him flying?”

  
“I hear you. I bet it’ll be a blast,” Sanji agrees.

  
Usopp opposes, “You mean you intend to send that behemoth flying?”

  
“I nearly had a heart attack when that lummox started moving around like Luffy,” Zoro starts.

  
I try to analyze Oars while they try to talk about a possible weakness. That is before Oars tries to pound us like a bag of meat. We scatter and I can hear Franky. He sounds oddly serious when he says to Chopper and Usopp, “It’s time. For Tactics #15!”

  
He orders Sanji and Zoro to standby and hold his legs. Robin and I watch in curiosity to see what this big plan is. I am in awe at what they’re trying to do. Sanji and Zoro hold Franky’s feet and Usopp is in Franky’s right hand while Chopper is on top.

  
“Pirates Docking 6: Emperor!” The three shout.

  
The two on bottom just look dead serious. I whisper to Robin, “Is one of us supposed to go in his other hand?”

  
She glances at me and holds my hand tightly, “I will not allow you to do that.”

  
Just as I’m about to question why not, Franky questions her, “Why aren’t one of you docked in my hand?!”

  
“No. We’re not doing that. That would hurt our human pride,” She states and tries to hide the embarrassment of even looking at them off of her face.

  
The three on top are in shock. “It would… hurt… their… human-“

  
“It would hurt our human pride,” Robin states once again.

  
Usopp sounds hurt, “She said it twice!”

  
“What about you (Name), you really feel that way?!” Franky asks trying to get me up there.

  
Robin glares at him, “I will not allow you to have her embarrassed in such a way.”

  
Wow. I had no clue that Robin was really pro identity. Oars is even shocked. “You’re not going to dock?! Poopy! You got me worked up for nothing. Do it! Dock with him!”

  
Oars hits the three on top breaking their format. I create some distance as the three who were hit scold Robin and I. Ignoring them, I come to a realization. Whatever we do, it won’t matter because he’s a zombie. We don’t have enough salt.

  
With that in mind I leave the crew to do their thing as I go in search for the kitchen.

  
“H-How? How did I get lost? Am I turning more into Zoro every day? Let this be a nightmare!” I cry into my arm dramatically.

  
Suddenly a hand in on my shoulder and it takes all I have to not scream from being startled. “(Name)-san, what are you doing here?” Brook asks.

  
“Oh god thank you for bringing Mr. Bones 2.0 to me. I was looking for the kitchen for salt but I lost my way!” I cry and hug the skeleton.

  
Brook laughs. “Is this enough?”

  
He has two full bags of salt. I grab a bag for him and state while crying. “If you had lips I would kiss you! Now let’s go! The sun is going to be up soon!”

  
Thankfully, Brook takes the lead and it only takes a few minutes to get to the exit. However, Brook grabs me rather fast and I realize why. Usopp was heading this way with Oars’ fist following in suit.

  
He grabs Usopp and jumps incredibly high into the air. He lands on a rock gracefully while holding a poor scared Usopp. I jump off the rock and land gracefully myself while holding a big bag of salt.

  
“You guys are a lifesaver!” The crew shouts.

  
They quickly get to work on a few plans. I stay behind and prepare my bag of salt. I fill smaller bags full of the salt. I need to make sure this works and of course we’re going to need a bitch ton of salt. As soon as I’m done with preparation Nami finally makes her return.

  
She shocks Oars as he was about to trample on an injured Franky. That stops him but thanks to Sanji’s chants about how glad he is to see her and sorry for failing, Oars notices her. That’s when even I’m surprised.

  
He does the stance Luffy always does before he says, “Gomo Gomo Pistol!”

  
To my and everyone’s surprise his arm fucking stretches. “PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE FUCKING JOKING!” I screech since the situation got even more dangerous.

  
I look at the group who now has Franky and Nami safely behind them. “Guys, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get the salt in his mouth. This got more dangerous,” I state full of doubt.

  
The others understand and are quiet as we try to think of something, anything that can help us out. I don’t even have time to think when he uses the Gomu Gomu Bell. He head bashes everywhere trying to get us.

  
It forces me to go back and retreat. The salt is now disarray and the bags torn. I am pissed. “Brook you have our last bag,” I state.

  
The others grow tense at my words once realizing what happened. I try to calculate a good move. Then I notice Robin’s arms around Moriah. She’s blocking him from helping Oars fight. That means no more stretching.

  
“Two can play at that game,” He shouts struggling in her hold.

  
My eyes widen from the shadow that forms behind her. She does her best to ignore it and clutches him, seeming to break his neck. However, my eyes widen more when I realized he switched places with the shadow.

  
He’s too close to Robin for comfort. I let an arrow go that I didn’t realize I even prepared. It hits him the shoulder surprising him for a moment. It doesn’t stop him from what he does in the mere second he grabs her shadow. He cuts it from her.

  
Robin passes out. Moriah laughs at my foolish attempt to stop him as more arrows hit him. His shadow is back protecting him and I feel something hit me in my back. Moriah kicked me with all his strength and that alone makes me cough up blood.

  
Breathing hurts and my head starts to pound. “(Name)!” Chopper cries knowing full well the broken ribs are taking a bigger toll than we thought it would.

  
“S-Shit! I’m okay,” I grumble before my vision turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever see Brook as 2.0. Mr Bones. It is the highest level of respect. XD
> 
> On a serious note, I do realize in this arc that the reader may seem more sensitive to her injuries. That is solely because this arc is a realization for her. That will be explained in a chapter or two. But seriously. It was in this arc when I first watched this years ago that I realized that holy shit, the Monster Trio is like crazy CRAZY. So of course Reader is going to be conflicted in a chapter or so.


	53. Bartholomew Kuma

“Fuck. Let me go help!” I demand.

Chopper holds me and ignores my flailing. Sanji only beckons him to hurry. “You just woke up,” Chopper states.

“So did all of you!” I retort.

Sanji gives me a smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance. Just do what the doctor says. You’re the most damaged since Oars broke your ribs.”

I nod giving up for the moment. It hurt to take deep breaths but it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Just like everyone else I am not giving up this fight. It is definitely our hardest. We make it to the wheel that holds up the chains for the rudder.

I immediately catch on, “I see. Chopper you are brilliant!”

They have everyone in place for this to work. To break Oars’ back. I can see Luffy on the ground and he’s being carried by Brook. I don’t know what happened to him while we were passed out but I do know that he is going to finish this. When has he ever failed?

“Chopper… is it normal to feel so wobbly?” I question.

He looks at me with concern, “No. Especially since I’m holding you! How are you feeling wobbly?!”

I cough up blood once again. This pisses me off as I yell at Zoro and Sanji who seem to be exhausted after helping Luffy take down Oars. “HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS HAVE MONSTER BODIES! I’M DYING UP HERE AND IT’S NOT FAIR!”

I quickly realize my outburst should not be noticed right now. Especially since Moriah is back up. “Sorry! Carry on with your conversation. Ignore me,” I announce receiving absolute awkward silence as a reply.

A sinister smiles appears on Moriah’s face as he looks at Luffy. “You may be strong Straw Hat but you are not strong enough to enter the New World! You will lose all of your crewmembers. Do you know why? I know from personal experience! Why did I lose such infamous and skilled subordinates? I lost my crew because they were alive!” Moriah states before he goes on how zombies are the best or whatever.

I only notice how his strange shadow is latching onto all of the zombies and is absorbing all of them. My eyes widen in legit fear as he absorbs 1,000 shadows. From what I heard Luffy was able to take him down once by absorbing one hundred.

While he’s absorbing all of these shadows, Chopper brings us safely down to the ground level where the rest of the crew is at. “Our timer got a lot stricter,” I murmur as Chopper sets me down.

“Yup. It all comes down to whether we get obliterated by the sun or if Moriah self-destructs,” Zoro replies.

Luffy speaks in a serious tone, “I’m going to push myself a bit more guys. Take care of things after that!”

They nod in reply. I keep my mouth shut since I’m concerned. He already took on a hundred shadows and used his Third Gear. After this battle his body is going to need rest for a long time. We watch as Luffy enters Gear Second and already lands a couple blows on Moriah.

Moriah really did a number on himself. He can’t control that many shadows. A few leak from his mouth when Luffy hits him. Moriah quickly traps Luffy in a Bat Box and tramples on his multiple times giving me a heart attack.

He keeps stomping on it and shouts, “This is what happens when you defy one of the seven Warlords! The world will crush you for standing out!”

When the box is completely flat Luffy comes out and he’s breathing heavily. I don’t know how much longer he can take fighting Moriah but I do know he will not give up willingly. I bite at my lip as the morning light becomes clearer.

I lean onto Zoro to help ease my anxiety. He wraps an arm around me since he notices how my breathing sounds off. A smile reaches my lips as I hear Luffy’s words. His stubborn words.

“It doesn’t matter if I stand out! No one can crush me!” Luffy announces taking deep breaths as his body steams from using his gears.

Moriah just laughs at him. "If you want to become the King of the Pirates… you had better… stick with me!” Luffy shouts to his shadow as he hits Moriah one more time and bounces off of him into the building. The building finally breaks from all the damage it endured over this long battle and falls right on top of Moriah.

Moriah is finished as he shouts his last words, “Curse you, Straw Hat! I dare you to go to the New World! All the nightmares await for you there!”

He passes out. Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Luffy are now aflame since the building Luffy knocked over is no longer protecting them. My coward trio and Franky are freaking the fuck out. I try to hold onto my own sanity and wait it out. There is no way everyone who doesn’t have a shadow is going to vanish when Moriah was just defeated.

As if the Gods hear me the shadows escape into a ball in the sky. It looks as if they’re flying to their owners. In just a nick of time their shadows returned fully. Once I don’t have to worry about that I fall to the ground to rest.

Franky and Zoro do the same. They talk like normal for a few minutes while something nags on my mind. That is until I hear Usopp say something that piques my interest.

“Luffy… I’m worried. If we’re going to continue to meet stronger foes in the future we need to start pulling our weight. For Luffy’s sake,” Usopp states.

I nod my head and Nami actually says something I have never ever heard her say before, “You’re right.”

“Wow I think hell is freezing over,” I say in shock.

Zoro laughs as Nami glares at me. “Hey we would like to pay you back to thank you guys-“ One of Lola’s followers start to say.

“No need. We were already planning on stopping Moriah so-“ Zoro is stopped mid-sentence by a full on smack to his face.

Nami had smacked him so hard that is body did flips a few times. I grimace at the pain he feels. She immediately looks innocent as she thanks Lola’s followers, “We’re happy to help. As for treasure we already have Moriah’s back on the ship… Oh my god… I forgot something important.”

Zoro ignores the abuse he received by her seeing how serious and terrified she turned. “I had totally forgotten about him. We have a problem guys.” Nami states before she stops.

We all hear a new voice and I glance up to the building to see a figure sitting on it talking into a Den Den Mushi. “It appears my fears were justified.” He states.

Nami points at him. “T-That’s what I forgot. Everyone, remain calm, and hear me out. During our fight with Moriah… I forgot to mention this. There is one more member on this island… of the Seven Warlords!”

I stand up at this. They glance at me. They know what I’m feeling. None of us can possibly go up against another Shichibukai after we just took one down. I can feel their anxiety.

“We just replaced Crocodile. It would look bad if we had to replace another Warlord. Is he still breathing, even if barely?-“

I can’t make out their conversation anymore. Lola speaks seeming to be terrified as well, “I recognize him! Nearly as large as Moriah, that pirate was known as the ‘Tyrant’. He’s Bartholomew _Kuma.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50!~ It's the next chapter where things get serious and mortality is a big concern.


	54. "She will become the Queen of Pirates!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Zoro, and Sanji talk with Kuma to figure out a way out for the crew.

“You mean the pirate whose cruelty knows no bounds?!” One of Lola’s followers ask.

None of my crew say anything or do anything as we watch with wary eyes. Kuma stands up. “He said something about annihilating,” One of Lola’s followers state causing chaos among them.

Zoro stands up and he’s breathing pretty heavy. He’s tired from the last fight but he’s ready to take on Kuma. I stand defensively beside Luffy who will probably be unconscious for a while.

“Zoro be careful! He can make people vanish by touching them and he can warp!” Nami states.

In that exact moment he warps to Lola’s group. I am in shock. The others are not ready to fight another Warlord. In a flash he makes half of Lola’s group unconscious. I feel his dangerous aura behind us again but then he’s directly in front of Zoro.

“Pirate Hunter Zoro. I will start with you,” Kuma states.

Zoro holds his ground and yells at Lola’s group for defending him. “Shut up and get back up. He asked for me. Didn’t you hear him? I’ll accept the challenge. I don’t need backup. Don’t make me look bad!”

“You and your crew mates have earned quite the reputation. It’s said that Straw Hat Luffy has several skilled subordinates on his ship. You have stirred up trouble in various places. Your captain was not the only one to make a name for himself over time.” Kuma states.

Zoro has enough of the talk and goes into offense mode. He hurries to try and attack him only for Kuma to warp and almost hit him with his strange power that seems to leave cat like paw marks behind.

Zoro attacks only for Kuma to repel the attack. Franky murmurs, “His ability is to repel?”

“I ate the Paw-Paw fruit,” Kuma states.

Indeed, we all check out his hands to see cat like paws. “Maybe you aren’t a big deal after all?” I can immediately sense the danger Franky is by the time he opens his big fat mouth. It’s too late to warn him.

Kuma hit him with his power and he doesn’t for the count. There’s a paw print left on his chest as he coughs up blood. Kuma questions, “Cyborg Franky, is that the extent of your strength?... Your time is up.”

Kuma gets serious and sends a whole bunch of repel attacks towards Zoro. Thankfully, he’s able to dodge all of them until he attacks close. Zoro is repelled and practically forced into a corner as he is forced to take a breather.

“Zoro watch out!” I screech seeing Kuma is now behind him and ready to attack.

Zoro appears to be in shock and can’t move to defend himself. Sanji goes in to attack Kuma before I can even think of foolishly trying to. That immediately backfires as Sanji kicks Kuma in the face only for no impact to happen. Sanji just hurt his leg.

“Black Foot Sanji… so that would be you.” Kuma analyzes him.

I take in sharp breaths as Usopp panics. “Sanji’s kick didn’t even faze him! What the hell is going on?! F-Firebird Star!”

Usopp lets out an attack and Kuma speaks once again, “King of Snipers… What a presumptuous title.”

Kuma repels the attack back at Usopp and it injures him. I can’t even move from my spot by Luffy from fear. I’m doubting all of us in this moment and I shouldn’t but it just seems impossible.

“As I feared, I will not derive pleasure from killing you while you are in this weakened state. The government ordered me to annihilate everyone, but…” Kuma stops and starts to do something weird as he creates a paw shaped bubble at large.

Nami gasps and explains what she sees, “He’s applying pressure to a large body of air by repelling it with his paws! That’s making it shrink!”

“When all of that air depressurizes it will generate power! The giant sonic blast it creates will create a bomb,” Robin finishes the explanation.

None of us move as it is slowly shrinks until it is the size of his hand. He stops as he speaks in a monotone voice, “I will spare your lives… In exchange, all you need to do is hand over Straw Hat Luffy’s head.”

My blood runs cold. I hold onto Luffy’s body. I can feel his stare on Luffy from behind his sunglasses. Kuma speaks seeming to be towards my crew, “As long as I get his head, the government will not complain. Now then, give me Straw Hat Luffy.”

All of us are angry and determined now. We will not let him get his hands on Luffy. Some of my crew and Lola’s group scream, “Forget it!”

“What a pity. Ursus Shock,” He states as he lets go of his tiny bomb and repels it slowly towards us.

My eyes widen as a white flash goes off. I try to shield Luffy’s body with my own as I feel excruciating pain on my body. It takes a few minutes for the light to stop and the island to stop shaking. My body is so cold and I can’t stop shaking.

I can barely move. A lot of debris hit us. I glance around to see everybody unconscious or buried in debris. I then look down and see Luffy is okay but still unconscious. I hear loud ringing in my ear and hear faint thumping only to see Kuma standing before me. My eyes widen as he reaching his hand out to me.

“Blood-Hound (Name)… I’m afraid your time is coming to an end.” Kuma states.

I stand my ground not knowing my fate. I truly thought it was the end until a flash goes by and see Zoro shout, “Lion Strike!”

He actually hit Kuma. However, I’m even more terrified to see Kuma not bleeding. The cut Zoro inflicted showed wires in his arm. He turns to Zoro with no emotion.

“What the hell are you? Are you a cyborg like Franky? No, you’re stronger than tempered steel!” Zoro states dodging a laser attack from Kuma.

He can barely get up. His body is so battered. Kuma answers knowing Zoro is losing his energy and fast. “A cyborg… Although an accurate description, I am nothing like Cyborg Franky. I am the government’s incomplete human weapon, known as a Pacifista. My developer is the government’s genius scientist, Dr. Vegapunk. He is the most brilliant man in the world. It’s said his scientific knowledge is 500 years ahead of the rest of mankind.” He states.

“You’re a human weapon and a power-holder… Zoro…” My voice cracks.

He glances at me and nods his head. He admits to Kuma, “It feels like hope is fading and fast. As you can imagine, my body refuses to do as I tell it. Are you absolutely insistent on taking Luffy’s head?”

“It is the most I can compromise,” Kuma answers.

Zoro nods his head and begs, “I’ll give you a head… However instead of his head, I would appreciate it if you took my life instead! My bounty isn’t worth much yet, but I was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world! However, this should be a fair trade!”

My eyes widen and my legs get up on their own and go to him as I speak in a firm voice, “No.”

Zoro glares at me immediately. I ignore him and stare at Kuma. “No. He’s too valuable to the crew. If you’re going to trade a life for a life, take me. I was looking forward to many more adventures but if it comes down to this… My bounty is the same as Luffy’s. My head is probably more valuable too seeing as Akainu is looking for me. I will go willingly if you leave them alone,” I state.

Before Zoro could protest Kuma asks, “Are you both truly willing to die for that man when you harbor such great ambition?”

I nod but Zoro answers before I can seal my fate, “Yes. Right now it’s the only way to save my crew mates. My ambition means nothing if I can’t protect my own captain. Luffy will become the King of Pirates!”

He glares at me and adds, “That means she will become the Queen of Pirates!”

Kuma seems to be analyzing us. Before he can speak there’s a loud noise and I glance in the direction it came from to see Sanji. He’s stumbling as he walks to us. He is glaring as he speaks, “Wait you stinking idiot! What good will come from your death? What happened to your ambition, baka?”

Sanji turns to Kum and stands directly in front of Zoro and I. He demands, “Instead of taking that moss head swordsman’s life or that beautiful stunning Goddess’ life, take mine! The Marines still don’t think much of me, but before long, I’ll be the most dangerous member of this crew. I’m Black Foot Sanji.”

He can barely stand. He’s struggling so hard. They both endured so much. I smile bitterly. They don’t need to do this. They are already more than worthy to be in the crew. I on the other hand, need to prove myself. I froze up so much during this adventure.

“Now kill me! Don’t take his or her life, take mine… I’ve always been prepared to sacrifice myself for the others. This is where I die gloriously! Hey… guys… please give my regards to the others. Sorry, but you’ll have to search for another cook!” Sanji murmurs.

I make my move to go grab Sanji but before I can even take a step I feel a harsh pain on my head. It makes me double over as I hear a clash against Sanji’s head. I hear Sanji’s last words before he passes out, “You jerk!”

I'm livid.

“BITCH! DID YOU JUST TRY TO KNOCK ME UNCONSCIOUS?!”


	55. Taking Luffy's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and (Name) take all of Luffy's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret about the ending! It would be so tragic to end it here lmao. Also the chapter is rather short for tension!

I glare at Zoro with so much anger. He is just surprised that I’m still up and about. My head is ringing but I’m not letting him do this.

“Zoro. Please stop. I have to prove myself. I can’t let you be harmed when you mean so much to the crew,” I beg.

Zoro quickly glares at me and speaks, “Do you not mean as much to them as I do? You’re their whole world (Name). We all love you. Now that I think about it… back on that bridge when Sanji and I shielded you from Oars… You were doubting yourself, weren’t you?”

I don’t answer. I am telling him that I’m doing this. He studies me for a moment before he shakes his head, “No.”

“Zoro, if you understand honor you will let me do this. I need to do this. We can do it together but I’m begging you. Do not stop me. If you try to I will never ever forgive you,” I state completely serious.

He thinks it over for a second. We’re both stubborn and he knows I will not give in. He knows I’m carrying a heavy burden and this is what I need to do. He lets out a sigh but doesn’t say anything as he throws his weapons towards Kuma. I follow his lead. Kuma is going to have to pick one or the other, maybe both of us seeing as we’re not backing down.

Kuma just sighs as he states, “It appears you both won’t let each other die and if I harm Straw Hat now, I will only bring shame upon myself. You both are equals to each other. Zoro, the 2nd mate and (Name) the other half of Luffy. It seems only fair that you both do this together.”

I don’t know what he’s trying to say. Zoro only watches him with wary eyes as Kuma turns and touches Luffy. He quickly speaks to lessen our anxiety, “Trust me not to bring him harm. I am a man of my word.”

He picks Luffy up and uses his power to repel something from him. Dropping Luffy to the ground, he has a large red paw print bubble. He creates a duplicate with his other paw before turning towards us.

“What I just repelled from his body was pain and fatigue. This is all the damage that he accumulated in his battle with Moriah. If you both want to take his place, take all of his pain and suffering unto yourself…” He pauses and lets the bubbles go.

They float in front of us. Zoro stares at me as Kuma continues, “It will be impossible for you to survive when you are already on the brink of death. You will die. Here’s a small taste.”

Kuma flicks two small bubbles out of one of them. I watch curiously as it lands on me before I feel my insides being torn to shreds. I hear Zoro shouting in pain besides me as we both land on the ground. I’m terrified. This is only a small piece of what Luffy has endured?

I can’t back down. Not after feeling this. Death is certain for me. I know Zoro has a better chance of surviving. If I am ever going to deserve the right to be called the Queen of Pirates then I need to endure what Luffy has.

“Well?” Kuma asks.

Zoro slams his fist into the ground. “Let us do this somewhere else!”

I manage to get up and Zoro glances at me of course worried. We’re doing this for the sake of the crew. We go to a secluded spot and Kuma leaves us with the bubbles. “You sure about this (Name)?” Zoro asks.

“You and I both know I have no right to be with Luffy if I can’t take on his pain. I know my chances in surviving are none… tell me before we do this… what did he mean we’re equals?” I ask softly.

He shakes his shoulders, “I’m not sure. (Name), we’re about to go through hell. I’ll give you my thoughts when we survive.”

“…On three?” I ask softly.

He nods. We count to three. He plunges his arms into the paw bubble and I throw myself in.

~*~

“Phew, you scared me! Hey, where did the Warlord go?” Sanji questions Zoro after finding him.

Once he has full vision of him, his eyes widen, “W-What the hell?! Where’d all this blood come from? Hey, are you still alive?! Where is he? What happened here?!”

“Nothing happened.” Zoro states.

Sanji’s eyes are wide from [Zoro](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/82/84/a582848005e018882c5fa512227b6d8f.jpg) being soaked from head to toe in blood. He looks as if he’s on the verge of passing out. Zoro is still processing the hell he’s been through.

“Where’s (Name)?!” Sanji asks.

Zoro doesn’t say as he stares at her lifeless body a few feet away. Sanji’s heart stopped as his eyes land on her. She’s soaked in blood as well. Without any hesitation he goes to her and feels for a pulse… only to find none.


	56. "Mama, Papa, please don't let me die yet."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is dying and relieving her parents' last moments.
> 
> My OC's Amara and Jedrek are officially introduced as Reader's parents.

_“Where’s my princess?” A male’s voice hollers throughout the house._

_I quickly stop my giggling as I hear his footsteps come near. “Honey! I don’t see the beautiful little girl we had! Did she decide to abandon her Papa? OH NO! WHAT IF SHE ALREADY FOUND LOVE?! AMARA IT’S AN EMERGENCY! I HAVE TO GO KICK A BOY’S ASS!” Papa starts freaking out._

_It makes me giggle and give away my position. Immediately, (eye color) eyes meet my own. Papa gives me the largest grin as he pulls me from out of the bed and smothers my face in kisses._

_“Don’t give your old man a heart attack!” He states with a laugh._

_Mama peers into the room, a deep smile on her own face. Her (hair color) locks match my own. “Jedrek, you are too dramatic,” She states with her lovely smile._

_He shakes his head in denial, “No I’m not! (Name), is a princess and as soon as she’s old enough there will be a line of despicable boys out the door! Just promise me you’ll always be Daddy’s little girl!”_

_“I promise!” I giggle._

_“I don’t want a baby brother or sister,” I grumble annoyed._

_My mother looks saddened for a moment before Dad’s laughter interrupts us. “You’ll change your mind. You’ll love having someone to pick on and to protect. Just give it time,” Dad says as he picks me up._

_Tears prick my eyes and I immediately cry, “I won’t be your princess anymore!”_

_Mother and Father look surprised at my fear. Immediately Mom takes me into her arms and plants a kiss on my forehead. “Oh honey, you’ll always be our princess. You’re the love of our lives. Having a sister or brother won’t affect that. They’ll just be our other prince or princess,” Mom murmurs._

_It turned out to be true. As soon as Mom delivered the baby, I fell in love with her. She was beautiful. They were beyond happy that I adored her._

_I thought we were going to be happy. Then I turned (11-13). (Sister’s Name) was only two. I heard our parents whispering. Mama sounded terrified. She was crying and Papa was trying to console her._

_“Hey, we’ll move. We’ll go somewhere secluded if we have to,” He whispers to her._

_She shakes her head and tries her best to control her shaky voice, “Okay. We’ll move but then how much longer before he gets close again? How long before he catches up? Huh? It’s not fair. I don’t get why he’s still trying. He already declared me dead to him. Why does he need to actually kill me? What kind of father would do that? Why does he hate me so much?”_

_“Shh. It’s not your fault. No, it’s his. He isn’t a good father. He should’ve been happy you found love. Instead, he just projected the hate he has for me onto you. I’m so sorry Amara. If I knew he would go to such great lengths I would’ve-“ Mama cuts him off._

_She looks completely torn as she begs, “Don’t you ever apologize Jedrek. I will not apologize for falling in love with you. We have two beautiful girls. We have a beautiful family. I just wish I knew who betrayed us. Who would give us up to them?”_

_“It’s okay my love. We’ll start packing and move. It’ll be the best option for us.”_

_I didn’t understand the words you spoke but now it’s so clear. We didn’t move soon enough, did we? I remember the fear in your eyes, Mama. The anger and fear in Papa’s eyes. You knew he was here. He was going to kill us._

_“Please. Don’t harm them,” Papa begs as he shields Mama, (Sister’s Name) and I from the tall man._

_He ignores my father’s pleas as he questions my mother. I didn’t hear the question when it happened all so fast. Akainu asked my mother, “Was it worth it?”_

_“Was it worth abandoning your honor and your family to have demon children with him? Because of your selfishness I’m going to have to annihilate them. They were born sinful the moment you eloped with him. Now as a marine, I am forced to clean up your pirate’s mess. I’m forced to get rid of the shameful blood they carry. Was it worth bringing shame to me?” He questions._

_I can feel his eyes bore into Mama before they burn into me. The hatred in his eyes was something I will never forget. How could he hate a child? That man stared at me as if I had tried to kill him. He stared at me as if I wasn’t his grandchild._

_Of course I didn’t know it then but now it makes sense. The words you spoke. It was our doom. He was our doom._

_I remember being frozen in place as his hand went through Papa’s chest. Blood splattered everywhere as the magma created a hole in his chest. It didn’t kill him on impact. It just made his last moments alive painful._

_I suppose he chose his last moments to fill me with love. Papa’s last words before he died? I didn’t hear them then but why can I hear them now? Is it because I’m dying?_

_His last words were, “I love you so much (Name). You’re going to do amazing things.”_

_I understand now. He knew I was going to be like him. Looking for adventures while sailing the sea. He knew since I didn’t carry Mama’s personality traits that I would have his. He knew the mild obsession I took with his weapon. The pride he felt when he taught me how to use it was surely fate telling him I’ll be like him. He knew I needed the boy who would change my life with his simple words._

_He knew I needed Luffy._

_As for Mama, I have never seen her so fearful. She sacrificed her life to make sure we got away. She let him kill her so we could live. How could he do it? Does he not have a soul?_

_I remember Mama’s smile of hope as she saw me leave for the woods. Her smile was crushed when Akainu’s hand wrapped around her throat. They had a conversation. I was too far away to hear but the last thing I saw was his hand going through her body._

_He held her lifeless body as if he did care. Then he tossed her aside as if she was trash. His hate for me was refueled as he realized it was just me and (Sister’s Name). He just needed to kill us. I have never been so thankful when I heard the Wolfette’s vicious growl. They were able to scare him away._

_That or he thought we were dead. He thought we would be food for the wolves once he was gone. So much hate filled my house that night. My hate for the marines started that night. Every little thing for me changed._

_I was forced to grow up before my eyes. I had to become a mother and a father for (Sister’s Name). I couldn’t be a sister until I met Luffy. Even then I bet (Sister’s Name) knew how much I needed the Straw Hats._

_You knew too, didn’t you Papa? You knew I needed a second chance to have a family since ours was destroyed. You would love and hate him. You would hate him for taking your princess away from you and for the multiple times I’ve been injured severely._

_However, I know your love for him would overpower that. You would love him for taking care of me, for giving me love, for giving me a family I needed. You would love him for treating me as if I were a queen._

_You would love him because I love him._

_Mama, Papa, I don’t…. want to die. I want to continue to live to see everyone’s dreams come true. I want to see them grow. I want to be with them. I love you guys but I can’t join you yet. I have to be there with them. They may not need me but I need them. I need to make sure Akainu doesn’t bring them harm. I’ll try everything I can to protect them. I can’t let the fate that happened to you, happen to them._

_If you can hear me Mama, Papa, please don’t let me die yet._

“One, two, three, four- Come on (Name)!” I hear Chopper’s cry.

It’s dead silent besides him counting. I feel a pressure on my chest. It hurts but suddenly I’m gasping for air. I hear multiple sighs of relief and a few sniffles.

I keep breathing in the air, despite the pain I feel. I feel so tired. “No, hey you can’t go to sleep yet. Not until Chopper clears you,” A voice states.

I feel someone’s forehead on mine. My eyes slowly open and I meet dark loving eyes. Luffy was crying. I can tell from his puffy eyes and the snot coming out of his nose. I immediately sit up, gasping in pain as I do.

“Be careful!” Chopper cries.

I glance at my crew and feel the intense atmosphere. Zoro is unconscious beside me. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were obviously crying. Sanji, Robin, Brook, and Franky looked so relieved. I can see how much they all care in their eyes.

My eyes land back on Luffy and he can’t say anything. I notice his hands are holding mine. It’s not visible but I can feel him shaking. He was scared. He was crushed.

I grab him by his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the parents' story. It'll get cute and sad when you learn the whole thing later. :')


	57. Bink's Sake

I keep waking up and passing out. It sounds like the others are celebrating that everyone made it out okay. I hear a beautiful melody.

Keeping my eyes closed I can hear the melody come from a piano very close by. Then I hear Brook talking to someone. He speaks quietly as if the conversation is private, “To be honest, Sanji. I saw the whole thing as well. I was greatly moved by what you three did. Isn’t it wonderful to have comrades? I also know why you want it to be kept private. Luffy would be in pain if he knew Zoro and (Name) took on his.”

“Don’t include me in that. I merely made a fool of myself,” Sanji states.

I can feel his gaze on me and realize that he sounded a bit sorrowful. I feel paralyzed as I feel Sanji’s hand come and pat my head gently.

“These two took on all his pain. It would crush him knowing (Name) and Zoro did that for him. (Name)… I don’t know what she was so desperate to prove to herself but seeing her dead like that… I never saw Chopper so desperate to revive her... He barely managed to get her heart to start again. Luffy… that fear he held in his eyes scared all of us…” Sanji stops talking as his voice strained.

I feel his hand grab mine. Brook is in agreement when he says, “You all love her dearly. It’s heartwarming…. But I’m a skeleton so I don’t have a heart!”

When Sanji doesn’t reply to the joke Brook asks, “Would you like to pick a song? I’ll take a request.”

“Yeah? I can request anything? In that case-“ Sanji is cut off by Brook who immediately starts playing a song.

I open my eyes and giggle lightly seeing how angry Sanji was. He pauses seeing I’m awake. I recognize the song immediately. “It’s my Dad’s favorite… Bink’s sake,” I laugh lightly.

Sanji just smiles as Luffy shows up. He’s happy to see I’m awake and takes my other hand. “Really? Shanks and the guys’ used to sing it all the time!” Luffy states.

Sanji decides to give Luffy and I time together and he retreats to get some food. Luffy and I stare at Brook with a smile on our faces. The song brings me a peaceful feeling.

“Yeah, a long time ago pirates would sing this song. They sang it in good times and bad.” Brook states pausing his singing.

Luffy’s smile is glued on his face as he asks, “So you’re going to join my crew, right? After all, you’ve got your shadow back! You can hit the seas without fear of the sun, right?”

“About that. There’s one thing I neglected to tell you,” Brook state as he continues the song with the piano.

I tilt my head confused for a second before I’m reminded of what Franky told us. Luffy asks confused as well, “What’s that?”

“I promised one of my comrades something. I must tend to that first or I will lose face!” Brook responds.

Luffy smiles brighter as he realizes it now. “You’re talking about Laboon, right? I know all about it. Franky and Robin told me. Listen, Brook! We met Laboon at Twin Capes. Honest!”

The music starts slowing down as Brook looks towards Luffy and I. “Huh?”

“I already knew that Laboon had been waiting there for his friends to return for the past fifty years. Boy, was I ever surprised when I learned that you’re the surviving member of the band of pirates he’s been waiting for. And you still remember your promise to him. I bet Laboon would be thrilled if he knew!” Luffy states.

The correct tempo returns as Brook asks in shock, “Is it truly true?! Even though it’s been fifty years?”

I give him a smile as Sanji comes back with Usopp. He smiles at the skeleton and nods, “We also bore witness. We saw him with our own eyes. He’s as big as a mountain!”

The music stops completely as Brook’s hands come up to his somehow crying eye sockets. He’s truly relieved. “Is that right? He’s really doing well? I have never been this happy in my life!”

_“Please teach me!” I beg Papa._

_He is staring at me with a disapproving look on his face. I had snuck into his office to steal his bow and arrows. He was so against it. That was before Mama told him it might be a good idea._

_“It’ll be fun to teach her. Besides, I know you’ll never part with it. Teach her well and she’ll take care of it when you no longer can,” Mama teases._

_Immediately, he taught me everything little thing he knew. Everything I shouldn’t know or save for later in life, I knew. He was proud._

_“Why did you look sad when I found it?” I ask softly._

_Papa picks me up and gives me a bone-crushing hug. “Sad? That’s because you’re going to end up reckless like me. You won’t understand till you’re older,” He says in a whisper._

_I kiss his cheek and demand, “Alright! No more sad stuff! Let’s go find your favorite thing so you’ll be happy!”_

_“You’re so sweet! I already have one of my favorite things in my arms! Let’s go find your mother and sister!”_

“Ready (Name)?” Zoro calls for me.

I nod and try to stand up only for Zoro to help me. It’s been two days since the party. Zoro and I were forced to stay bedridden until today since we’re going to depart from Thriller Bark. This is the first time we’ll be alone together since the others were usually with us while we were resting.

We’re going to see the shrine that Usopp and Franky put together for Brook’s crew. It was really a sweet and needed gesture for the skeleton. After hearing about his background and how he died I couldn’t stop crying until I was beyond tired.

Once we're starting on the small path to the cemetery, Zoro speaks in a rather serious tone. “You were reckless,” he states.

I nod. I don’t have the heart to tell him he was too; especially since I’m the one that died. He takes a deep breath before he speaks again, “I told you I would tell you my thoughts after we survived so are you ready?”

“I believe when he said we were equals he meant the sacrifices we are willing to take for the crew. Everyone else was unconscious but we didn’t go down without a fight. We were willing to risk our lives so that the others could live. Which I think was a totally idiotic move on your part,” Zoro states.

I hum in response and he groans a bit annoyed. “Your survival is crucial. Not just to the crew but to Luffy. Don’t you get it? That man needs you more than the rest of us. You are vital to him being the King of Pirates. I believe he will become the King of Pirates but he needs you by his side to do it. He won’t do it if you’re not,” Zoro ends his explanation.

Then we hear a new voice, “Be a bit nicer about it. She was proving something to herself. Weren’t you (Name)-san?”

We turn to see Sanji walking beside us now. He is smoking a cigarette. Zoro scowls at Sanji. I’m surprised he’s not yelling at him for joining us.

“Yes. You both know I was doubting myself on the bridge when you protected me from Oars. I was doubting my strength and importance to the crew. I needed to prove to myself that I could carry some of Luffy’s burden. That if I could do that then I won’t have a single regret,” I admit.

Zoro scoffs and I can hear the irritation in his voice, “Regret? I know you think you had the honor on the line but you died.”

“So? Don’t you prioritize honor even if it means death?” Sanji asks getting peeved from Zoro.

Zoro scowls and looks straight ahead on the path we’re on. His voice is solemn when he speaks, “It’s different. (Name) can’t die. She means too much.”

It dawns on me. He was scared. He was terrified that I really did die. He probably couldn’t move a muscle when he was done with the torture. He had to watch me lifeless as he struggled to stay alive himself.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I didn’t understand it but now I do. When I died… I was sort of in that dream-like state where my life flashed before my eyes. I won’t go into too much detail but I know my importance… and my dad, he would love you guys for being protective of me,” I say a smile gracing my lips.

Zoro raises his eyebrow but seems content that I know my actions were reckless. Sanji is about to swoon before he questions, “Who is your father? I mean you told us about him but we haven’t heard a name.”

“It would be cool if he has a bounty,” Zoro chimes in.

I don’t say anything in reply. I wouldn’t know. He never talked about it and there were no hints to their past in our house. Sanji turns around and says, “I’m going to head back. I need to help prepare for the departure. Don’t take too long.”

Zoro and I continue until we reach the impressive shrine. It looks magnificent and it’s obvious that Brook is finally getting the closure he longed for. He’s the only one there now and is playing a song on the violin. I stand beside him causing him to pull away from his little trance.

Zoro sits down and places his broken sword on the ground. The new one he got from the samurai is replacing his old one.

“Oh, you both startled me. Are you sure you guys should be up? And what is that?” Brook asks.

I nod and Zoro speaks, “Yeah it's fine. I overslept a bit. This is my dead sword, Yubashiri. Please let me put it to rest here.”

We both put our hands up in a pray to pay our respect. Brook stares at us seeming to be pondering over something. He speaks, “Oh. I joined your crew.

Zoro is amused and laughs. “That right? Your luck really does bite. Our crew is a handful.”

“So it would seem! I’ll work myself to death! Ah, but I’m already dead!” Brook jokes.

“Are you really leaving? If so please take this!” Lola says to Nami.

I’m standing beside Luffy as we eavesdrop between the two. I’m totally ignoring Sanji, Brook, and one of Lola’s men who is going on about Mermaids since we’re going to leave for Fishman Island soon. I take note of what Lola hands Nami.

It’s a piece of paper. My eyes narrow down in confusion. It’s like the one Ace gave to Luffy. Luffy quickly points that out as well.

“Oh, this? It’s a Vivre card. It’s what you use to find someone, it’s called the card of life. It’s made of nails from the person whose paper is made out of. It can’t be ruined by water or fire. Here, take a look,” Lola explains as she sets her half of the paper down on the ground.

I nod with interest, “It’s moving.”

“Mhm. It shows the direction the person is in but doesn’t give an indication of how far it is,” Lola answers.

I glance at Luffy. He’s taking the Vivre card out of his straw hat. “So that’s what this is meant for…” He murmurs as he has it in his hands.

“Huh? Why is it smaller? Is it burning?” I ask the pit of my stomach churning.

Lola practically freaks out as she takes the card, “I haven’t told you this yet, but it also reveals the user’s vitality!”


	58. Spa Island (Filler Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa island arc starts!

“Is this someone dear to you?” Lola asks.

Luffy nods and replies with a smile, “Yeah! It’s my big brother!”

“I hate to say this, but his life… is burning out.”

I scowl as I sit beside Luffy. I ask Luffy one more time, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, everyone doesn’t mind taking a detour,” Nami states as the others chime in.

Luffy just smiles and shakes his head, “It’s fine. Honest! If he is in trouble, I doubt he’d want me to worry every time this happens. Ace hates it when others see him look weak. Even if we went, he’d probably yell at me. When we meet, we’ll be enemy pirates. Ace has adventures of his own.”

“That Vivre Card shrinks when its owner is in a weakened state. When he gets better, it returns to the original size,” Sanji states.

I feel better at his words and of course Luffy is right. We’re supposed to meet in the New World. Luffy smiles widely as he hands me a drink Sanji prepared.

“Hey (Name), Zoro, you guys haven’t been able to do this since you were asleep!” Luffy says nodding at Usopp

.

Usopp raises his cup and starts the cheer. We immediately join in to celebrate our newest crew-member.

“Welcome our newest crew-member, Brook, the musician!”

We all drink and Sanji brings out snacks. I grimace as I try to eat. “Hey, don’t push yourself,” Nami says as she examines me.

Chopper immediately senses the tension and checks on me. He glances at my chest and with a sigh says, “It’s probably painful. Let’s go change the bandages so I can make sure your broken ribs stayed in place.”

“C-Can you help me up?” I ask feeling slightly embarrassed.

Chopper was about to turn into his human form when Luffy lifts me up with a gentle grip. He offers me a smile as he wraps an arm around my waist. Ah… he’s going with us…

Chopper leads us to the infirmary and Luffy helps me sit down on the bed. Chopper starts off with the questions, “How bad does it hurt to breathe?”

“Hm… I say a solid eight out of ten,” I say honestly.

Chopper nods and fixes something up. Luffy studies me with an unusual serious expression. “Luffy can you leave the room for a minute? (Name), you can go ahead and drink that. It should make the pain more bearable.” Chopper says as he hands me a small vile of medicine.

Luffy doesn’t answer nor move. I stare at him in confusion and realized that he’s confused as to why he should go. I sigh in the realization. He’s too pure so it doesn’t matter.

I take off my shirt and Chopper ignores Luffy to examine my bandages. “Does it hurt when I press here and here?”

He applies pressure to my sides below my breasts. I nod wincing in pain. Chopper hums and scowls, “It seems that four to five of your true ribs are broken on your left side and three to four on right side.”

“How long do they heal?” I ask softly feeling bad that I allowed myself to get in that situation to cause this.

Chopper smiles brightly at me, “Don’t worry (Name)! They heal on their own and it’ll take a month or two. Just take the first two weeks easy or until the bruising on your skin has healed. Until then under no circumstances will you do any manual labor or fight with the others!”

I nod as the medicine kicks in. “Thank you Chopper. I can breathe easier,” I say as he starts to unwrap and rewrap the bandages so the ribs will heal correctly.

“Of course! Tell me if the pain gets worse! I’m all done! I’m going to tell Sanji to keep an eye on you if the others decide to roughhouse around you,” Chopper says as he hops off his chair and leaves.

Once the door is closed I stare at Luffy. He is still just observing me. It is so out of character that I believe he may be possessed.

Just as I’m about to voice my concern, Luffy hugs me. He doesn’t say a single word as his arms wrap around me tightly. Yes, Luffy is possessed. It’s confirmed.

I don’t have the heart to joke about it to him though. Instead I ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute,” He says his voice on the quiet side.

I allow him to hug me for a long time. He pulls back just slightly. His hand comes up and cups my cheek. I am deeply, oh so very deeply concerned.

“Sorry. It’s just that you scared me back there. I almost went crazy when Sanji brought you back in his arms. I wanted to say something sooner but you were still in bedrest. I’m just glad you’re okay. I wouldn’t know what to do if you did die,” He admits.

I’m at a loss for words. Especially since Luffy is never this serious. “I love you (Name),” He states with a smile on his face.

“I love you too,” I say hugging the male back.

~*~

“How lucky is that? A Spa Island right after the Florian Triangle,” Robin muses.

I nod my head as I go into a peaceful mind state. “HERE YOU GO MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES!” Sanji practically screams as he hands us some fruity alcoholic beverages.

“Thank you, Sanji-kun,” I say blowing him a kiss.

He dies of a heart attack. We lost a member today. It was worth it if I didn’t have to move a single muscle. Nami hits me on the head, “FIX HIM!”

“Sanji, I need a shoulder massage,” I say in pleading voice.

As if he was a ghost he disappeared from eyesight. I feel hands on my shoulders immediately. “Fixed him,” I say smirking at Nami.

She shakes her head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you may be worse than me in this state,” Nami murmurs.

“Well (Name), does deserve it. Chopper said for her to rest up and not move a muscle since her ribs are in the critical stages of healing,” Robin states.

She’s relaxing like her life is on the line. I don’t blame her. Besides, it’s good to have some relaxation time once in a while with the crew.

“This is best day of my entire life. (Name)-swan your skin is so smooth! You are the literal definition of an angel,” Sanji swoons.

Before I can say anything to him, our focus is brought to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who are playing with a little girl, an older girl, and a raccoon animal thing. That’s not why we are focused on them. It’s because an oddly familiar looking guy is coming up to them.

“We can ignore the girl for now. I have more important matters to tend to such as meeting Straw-Hat once again!” The guy announces loudly.

Luffy picks his nose as he asks, “Who are you?”

“Hey! Straw Hat you jerk! You tarnished my undefeated legacy and stole our prideful Jolly Roger. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten!” The man states with a glower look.

Luffy looks surprised as he answers, “Oh! I remember! You’re split head Foxy!”

“I’m Silver Fox Foxy!” Foxy states.


	59. Spa Island Finished (Filler Arc)

“I’m Silver Fox Foxy!” Foxy states.

  
I am depressed that my time to relax is going to be ruined by this bozo. Before I can get up to leave the vicinity, Foxy and his two companions get into a mirror shaped Foxy head contraption. He doesn’t give any of us the chance to react as he uses his slow beam that deflects off the mirror.

  
All of us are hit.

  
Once he is done he gets out of the contraption and laughs. “I hope you remember me now, Straw-Hat! Thirty seconds is the charm.”

  
He snaps his finger and the ledge we are on, on this spa island moves. We remain standing now in air. I slowly look down to see the floor is completely gone and we’re about to fall to our doom. Well, it was nice relaxing when I could.

  
Brook and Franky show up from their time in the hot spring. Well the milk hot spring for Brook. Zoro is who knows where land. I’m so thankful they showed up. Especially since Foxy has no clue who they are.

  
The beam wears off and my stomach drops from the fall. Luckily, Robin is a Goddess as she creates a net that catches all of us. Luffy had grabbed the girls and raccoon thing. He orders Brook and Luffy to beat up Foxy.

  
Without hesitation we can hear the attack. It sounds like Franky used his bomb attack. Robin pulls us all up and Luffy glares at Foxy with a silly scowl on his face.

  
Foxy seems to realize the position he is in as he and his posse start to back up. “Well. I didn’t know you added two new crew-members!” Foxy states slowly backing up.

  
Immediately, Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu punch on him and sends them all flying. Once we seem to be in the clear despite the lack of tourists now, we all calm down. I let out a groan as Nami questions the two girls about their relations to Foxy.

  
“Why can’t we have one normal day?” I ask in a fake sob.

  
Sanji pats my head to comfort me. I listen to Rina and Sayo as they tell their story of how their old man was basically a crazy man obsessed with the idea on how to make jewelry.

  
“Our father loved our village. He loved it because that was where our mother was born. He said that his research could save our village! His research on how to make jewelry. He abandoned us for three years! Nukky came back a month ago with the journal and a note. Can you guess what the note said?” Rina asks the anger in her voice obvious.

  
Luffy smiles at her and interrupts her, “He sounds neat!”

  
I roll my eyes at him before I ask her, “He wanted you to finish his research?”

  
“Yes! He abandoned it and he is a liar! He’s stupid and I don’t believe a word he says!” Rina cries out.

  
Sayo looks saddened by her sister’s words but says nothing about it. Luffy just laughs and says again, “He sounds neat! I wanna see those jewels!”

  
Of course that’s what we’re going to have to do now. A few of my idiots are already smiling. “Oi, I finally found you guys,” Zoro states as he comes into view.

  
“Zoro! You’re late!” Luffy says with a laugh.

  
Rina gets peeved from all of us ignoring her rant. That is before I ask, “Didn’t you come here to search for the treasure though?”

  
“No! That was Sayo! I’m her bodyguard! My sister was insistent about searching for the secret, so I came to protect her!” Rina declares.

  
Cute. Rina reminds me of (Sister’s Name) with her attitude. Zoro interrupts, “What are you guys doing?”

  
“I am certain there is a way to make the jewels! I believe in him. Everyone please help-“ Sayo finally speaks with a smile surprising all of us. However, what really surprised us is when a trap door opens beneath the child.

  
Franky acts quickly and grabs the other girl as the trap door closes. A sinister laugh echoes out from a Den Den Mushi speaker, “I’ve got the girl. If you want her back do as I say!”

  
“Doran?!” Nami questions.

  
Chopper asks confused, “Who’s that?”

  
“The Ships host!” Robin answers.

  
He was with Robin and I earlier answering some of Nami’s questions.

  
“I would like to discover the secrets of the notebook! In exchange I’ll return the girl!” He states in laughter before there’s a click signaling he’s done talking.

  
Well, of course creeps like to ruin our day. As if reading my mind, Usopp looks in horror at Luffy. “Foxy wasn’t our only enemy! What are we going to do Luffy?”

  
Rina is on the verge of tears as she glances down at her father’s notebook in her hands. “W-We searched! This book is full of lies! And now… Luffy?” Rina cries as she stares at Luffy.

  
I glance at him as well to see his stupid smile plastered on his face. This idiot can make the serious of situations funny. He simply replies with, “Huh?”

  
“W-Will you save Big Sis Sayo?” She asks.

  
Luffy looks completely silly with his swimming gear, goggles, and tube on. Yet, he replies completely serious, “Sure. I want to see those jewels.”

  
“How do you suppose we find her?” I ask already knowing the stupid yet simple answer that is bound to come from him.

  
He smiles. “We destroy the ship.”

  
…And there it is. Usopp is going ballistic as he asks, “W-What about Sayo?”

  
“We’ll find her if we destroy the ship.” He replies sticking with the idea.

  
Robin chuckles and asks, “And the “X” spot?”

  
“Yeah. We’ll find that if we destroy the ship too.”


	60. Brook's Doubt

It took minutes for the Monster Trio to cause chaos onto this Spa Island. Franky went to go watch over Sunny per Captain’s orders. He luckily made to the staircase while our destruction was quickly shut down as the tower on the island turned into a cannon.

  
Do to the chaos happening, no one noticed Sayo tied to the pole of a roof until she screamed. The cannon was aimed right at her. I am livid.

  
“I was just going to have you solve the secrets of the notebook but I think I’ll just take the notebook now!” Doran says in a crazed state.

  
I’m conflicted as Rina tries to beg for him to spare her sister. She was even ready to give up the notebook. Sayo wasn’t going to let that happen. Instead, her words were filled with determination as she yells, “Rina, solve the secret in the notebook and finish Dad’s research!”

  
Her pleas fall on deaf ears at first until Sayo explains to her that their dad wasn’t bad at all. That he wasn’t self-absorbed as Rina thought. Everything he did was for them and their island. Nukky tells Chopper why he left.

  
“He says it’s all true! He left to protect you and the island. There were bad guys after the research so he fled the island!” Chopper translates.

  
Rina has a look of realization as she checks out the notebook. Her eyes widen upon finding something sentimental and tears fall down on her face as she shouts to Doran, “Never mind! You can’t have the research! Dad’s research must be completed!”

  
“Showtime!” Luffy announces with a laugh.

  
Robin nods and subdues Doran. Usopp uses this advantage and shoots a Tabasco Star into his mouth. I, on the other hand, take this glorious moment to take a seat beside Brook. He passes me a drink as we watch Nami get on Chopper and head to Sayo.

  
Zoro is on top of the cannon and cuts it to pieces. Brook takes a sip of his drink, “My they are doing such a great job!”

  
“Yeah. They’re wonderful,” I reply taking a sip of my own drink.

  
Usopp glares and scolds us, “YOU BOTH NEED TO BE DOING A GOOD JOB TOO!”

  
Usopp is cut off when Doran manages to push a button. Many tiles of the ship open releasing steam at high pressure. The steam flow forces Brook and I to fly away from our cozy spots. Sanji thankfully catches me and evades Brook’s body.

  
“Ah what is Luffy-san doing now?” Brook casually asks as we spot Luffy’s giant ass foot coming down as he uses Gear Third to tear the ship apart.

  
Luffy shrinks in the sky causing me to have a heart attack since he was carrying Rina and Nukky. Sanji glances at Brook and Brook nods. I’m passed to Brook in a heartbeat and Brook starts to jump down the moving rubble to our ship.

  
Once on the ship, Brook sets me down. “Are you okay, (Name)-san?” Brook asks as the others join us on the ship.

  
I nod with a smile, “Of course. Thanks, Brook! Now what the fuck is coming out of the ocean?”

  
I look over the railing to see a huge X glowing from underneath the sea. That was where the Spa Island ship once stood. Sayo who was recovered by Nami, Chopper, and Zoro remarks, “An X! And it’s huge!”

  
“Yep! Dad was referring to the underwater volcano on the map,” Rina says in awe.

  
I laugh at Doran’s stupidity as Nami shares my thoughts, “Doran built his ship right about the treasure he was searching for. The doof didn’t realize the key to the secret was right under him…. Whoa! That’s a circular rainbow! And its colors are inversed!”

  
Nami is pointing up above us and my mouth drops. It’s beautiful. “I’ve never seen a circular rainbow!” Chopper murmurs.

  
Brook and I murmur, “Same here.”

  
“Wait a moment!” Sayo exclaims before she says, “We need to go home!”

  
Without any explanation, Sayo and Rina are in a hurry to leave. I want to question them as to whether they’ll be okay but they are to set to leave. “Oi, Zoro, Sanji, get the boat for them,” Luffy orders pointing to a small boat quite a bit away from us.

  
The two glance at each other before they look at Luffy and nod. They get the boat to us and the girls immediately get on it. They wave goodbye as they set on their journey home.

  
Luffy told us not to worry about them as we still have our own journey to worry about.

So of course, the next day would have proceeded as normal. That was if Brook wasn’t acting so weird.

  
Right now we’re eating breakfast and he would let out his famous laugh after someone would say something. “What’s up with you Brook? You’ve been hyper all morning!” Usopp states.

  
“Oh, he read a book of our adventures last night and wouldn’t stop talking about it,” Chopper answers for him.

  
Brook nods and speaks with excitement! “Yes! That is correct! What you all accomplished with at Thriller Bark was just the tip of the iceberg! You stopped a civil war in the Alabasta Kingdom! You had a grand adventure on the legendary Sky Island! Furthermore, you took on the World Government in a massive fight at Water Seven! I was so surprised, I nearly had a heart attack! Oh, but I don’t have a heart!”

  
I finish my food as the others are happy to hear his excitement. I am a bit worried about his excitement since he may go a bit overboard trying to prove himself. I excuse myself from the table. I wish to go relax on the lawn on the deck and that’s exactly what I do.

  
My intuition turns out to be right as within the first hour after eating I hear a commotion. Sanji seems to be yelling at Brook for almost dropping the plates and taking tea to Nami instead of Sanji doing that.

  
Then I hear Nami scream in pure horror, for Brook anyway, as her map seemed to be ruined. I have my eyes closed as Luffy, Usopp, and Franky are near the front of the deck. I hear them perfectly due to how loud they are being.

  
“Oi! Brook, come watch them! They’re going to do something neat!” Luffy states.

  
I hear Brook walk near them. I’m waiting in anticipation until I feel an arm wrap around my own. My eyes pop open in pure fear as Luffy seems to be ready to catch me.

  
“LUFFY!” I scream as he pulls his arm back and I go with it.

  
Chopper freaks out as I land on Luffy’s lap. He laughs innocently, “What? I wanted (Name) to watch too!”

  
I can’t be mad at him. Especially, since he’s so cute. Chopper, however, gives him an earful before he answers one of Brook’s questions about what he’s doing. “I’m just letting my herb’s dry in the sun since the weather is nice today!” Chopper says with a smile.

  
Brook nods and turns to Luffy and I. Luffy has his mouth full as he explains, “You see, Franky is going to test his new weapon!”

  
“Yup! This is the long-distance Super Franky Cannon. It runs on Cola and its range is several times that of a conventional canon. Plus, it’s super accurate!” Franky starts.

  
Usopp continues, “Combined with my sniper skills, we’ll be totally unstoppable!”

  
I already have a bad feeling as Brook suggests he help them. Franky takes him up on the offer and tells him to get another barrel of cola. I stand up making Luffy whine.

  
“I’m not leaving the show,” I say easing his mind as I go behind the sitting boy.

  
He lets out a hum as I hug him from behind. If my gut is right I should be safe. Brook returns with a barrel and they use it. Immediately the idiots use full pressure causing the machine to malfunction it seems. The machine explodes and I use Luffy as my shield.

  
The sauce is everywhere. Soy sauce that it is. “…Soy sauce!” Luffy states after licking his lips.

  
“HEY! STOP USING YOUR BOYFRIEND AS A SHIELD. SPEAK UP WHEN YOU KNOW SOMETHING IS GOING TO GO WRONG!” Usopp shouts.

  
Franky shouts at Brook, “I SEE YOU! OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKE!”

  
I flip him off with a chuckle since I’m unscathed. Brook announces, “Oh, you’re right! This was a soy sauce barrel. I cannon believe this mistake!”

  
I’M CRYING FROM THE PUN.

  
“Let go of Robin, (Name),” Usopp states.

  
I shake my head and cling onto her legs more. “What even happened?” Nami asks feeling sorry for Robin for having to deal with my emotional state.

  
Robin chuckles and simply pats my head before she answers, “It is fine. (Name) just overheard my conversation with Brook.”

  
Brook has been acting weird all day because he was scared that Luffy made a mistake inviting him to the crew. He was scared he was going to lose all his friends again. Then to top it all off, Robin said she felt the same way with that immense fear but she realized that we all love her.

  
So that’s the story on why I’m sobbing uncontrollably into Robin’s legs.

  
Finally, Nami and Usopp are able to convince me to let go since it was about lunchtime. I do so hesitantly, as I’m left with Luffy and Brook. Luffy simply helps me off the ground and wraps an arm around me ready to head inside and eat.

  
“Wait… Luffy-san… Is it really alright that I’m here?” Brook asks trying to get rid of the last of his doubts.

  
Without missing a beat Luffy answers, “Yeah.”

  
“TAKE SOME THOUGHT BEFORE YOU ANSWER!” Brook cries.

  
I laugh and simply tell the skeleton, “Brook. If this idiot invited you on board you best imagine you’re staying on board for a while. Now stop trying to please everyone and just be yourself. You’re a beautiful skeleton.”

  
As if some asshole could read my mind, I hear Usopp shout from the kitchen, “BROOK IS NOT MR. BONES. GET OVER HIM.”

  
I clutch my heart. Ouch. That hurt. I’m going to murder Usopp. I glance up one last time to see that Brook no longer has that worrisome atmosphere surrounding him.

  
Brook’s confidence problem has been solved. It’s also been several days since then. All of us are chilling on the deck when a bird turns into Nukky. We’re all surprised and content that he’s here. That means the girls made it safely home.

  
He hands Luffy a letter to which Luffy reads out loud, “Dear Luffy and friends, how are you? Sayo and I made it safely home. Her guess was correct. We used our dad’s labs in the colors of the rainbow and it worked! We made jewels and right after our dad came home safe and sound!”

  
“They did it!” Luffy finishes with a big smile on his face.

  
I’m elated as well. Especially when Nukky drops something from his mouth onto Luffy’s hand. Luffy looks surprised as he shows all of us, “It’s a jewel!”

  
Immediately, Nami is all up in that shit. She’s looking at it with beli sings for eyes. I’m about to grab it to take a look at when something hard hits my head. “Ow!” I yell out as I look up to see marbles dropping from the sky.

  
Luffy opens his mouth and says, “It’s candy! Wait… I just lost the jewel…”

  
“WHAT?! WHERE IS IT?!” Nami screeches as we all try to look for it.

  
And that my friends, is how we lost a beautifully crafted jewel among candies.


	61. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Camie!

“Well. That was fun!” I state.

Everyone but Nami, Usopp, and Chopper agree with me. We were just in a storm with Serpent Currents. It was crazy.

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING!” Nami screeches.

I give her a cheeky grin that widens more as we see the Red Line. “Doesn’t it bring back memories though? We were in a storm before we entered the Grand Line. Now we were just in a storm and here we are seeing the Red Line.”

“Hm. Do you think we’ve improved any since then?” Zoro asks with a smirk.

Usopp nods and cries, “IT’S MAKING ME CRY! WE’VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!”

“At any rate, we’ve reached the halfway point. We met Laboon at Twin Cape on the opposite side of the ocean. It’s connected to this wall. I’m glad we’ve made it this far without losing anyone!” Luffy says excitedly.

We’re all happy.

Franky is impressed with us but even more so as he says something about his past, “Supposedly I crossed Reverse Mountain from the South Blue as a little kid. That was over thirty years ago.”

“I entered this ocean five years ago from the West Blue.” Robin says as well.

Luffy nods and with another excitement filled smile remarks, “All we have to do is travel halfway across the world to see this wall again. When we do... I’ll be the King of the Pirates!”

We stop near the Red Line in search of way to get to Fishman Island. So far it sounds like total chaos since Robin, Brook, and Luffy are in the Shark Submarine. They couldn’t get that far done because of the deep underwater pressure.

“How the heck are we supposed to get to Fishman Island? I know the direction I’m just not sure how to get there,” Nami moans out as she looks at her Log Pose.

The submarine comes back up and the trio in it come out. “We’re out! We were in really deep but we couldn’t even see the ocean floor. Does Fishman Island even exist?” Luffy asks with a pout.

“Maybe we should’ve asked Lola for more information,” I say with a sigh as Sanji hands me a tart he made in an attempt to cheer me up.

Before I can eat the delicious treat a humongous Sea Rabbit pops out of the ocean. “AH IT FOLLOWED US!” Brook shouts.

“WHY WOULD YOU BRING IT TO US?!” Nami and I complain in absolute horror since we just want to find a way to our next destination.

It lets out a scream practically bursting my ear drums. Luffy just smiles and jumps onto the ship. “Don’t expect to beat me now that we’re above water.” He says with cheekiness.

I am so grateful for his confidence. “Gum Gum Rifle!” Luffy shouts as he twists his arm back before packing a punch into the monster.

It was immediately knocked out. Something flies out of its mouth and starts to scream. “What the…?”

Sanji immediately has hearts for eyes and a perverted look on his face as he raises his arms to catch the thing that fell out. Its screams grow near as it lands on Sanji. Yup. A mermaid and a starfish? We’re all in complete shock.

Especially me since my mind is erasing old lady Kokoro’s appearance of a mermaid to this young mermaid. Sanji is dead or in a mini heaven. The starfish and mermaid haven’t noticed the rest of us until the mermaid realized the gasps some of us are making from shock.

“WHAT A SHOCKER! There’s a bunch of humans, Pappag!” The mermaid says now being the one shocked as she glances at the starfish.

Luffy looks at her, “W-What?”

“We’re the ones shocked!” Chopper shouts.

The mermaid suddenly reacts normally and says, “Thank you for saving me from getting digested! I have a tendency to get eaten by sea monsters. This is like my twentieth time. I should do something to repay you… I KNOW! Do you like Takoyaki?”

“TAKOYAKI?! I LOVE IT!” Luffy replies now excited.

Well. Sounds like we’re getting food at this rate. The mermaid continues happily, “Really? Okay! That will be 500 berries per person!”

The starfish slaps the poor mermaid, “CAMIE, YOU CAN’T CHARGE THEM IF YOU’RE INVITING THEM!”

“OH YEAH! That is not what I meant! I’m sorry!” She bows down.

She so cute! Sanji is revived by her cuteness as well. He is twirling on deck boasting how men only in their dreams come true are able to see a mermaid for the first time. Before I can burst his sad little bubble, Usopp does for the rest of us, “This isn’t your first time seeing a mermaid. You met Granny Kokoro, remember?”

I burst out laughing when Sanji falls to the ground. “Hey Zoro, now’s your time to make fun of him the way he made fun of you on Thriller Bark,” I whisper.

“Thriller Bark? T-That wasn’t scary. No, the scariest thing I have ever seen would have been K-Kokoro-“ Sanji murmurs to himself as he stares at the ground.

Usopp quickly changes his mind feeling bad for the poor lad, “N-Nevermind Sanji. Ignore what I said. This is your first time seeing a mermaid.”

Luffy is confused since he hasn’t seen Granny Kokoro as a mermaid. Franky explains to him it’s because he was fighting Lucci. I watch his cute face turn into one of [pure disgust](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/736/877/e88.gif) as he says, “Imaging old lady Kokor as a mermaid is for some reason really gross.”

I wouldn’t say gross. Maybe just off-putting?

Nami punches him straight in the face, “YOU’RE TOO BLUNT!”

“Sheesh! The men here have unrealistic expectations for mermaids.” I ignore the talk between Robin and Nami as I admire the mermaid. She is rather cute.

“Hey, do you poop?”

….Why? Why must he ruin the moment? Sanji tries to kick Luffy and denies the idea that mermaids poop. I want to hit them. I get the violent urge to hit them. It goes away rather fast when I hear a sad complaint, “You haven’t even noticed…. I’m nowhere near your group.”

The starfish, Pappag, is throwing itself a pity party. The two stop fighting and Luffy stretches his arm to grab the starfish. “Oh yeah, I’ve been wondering but what is this talking glove?!” Luffy asks.

“That’s my pet, Pappag. He’s a starfish and my mentor,” Camie says introducing him.

Once he takes out his guitar to sing we ignore him. “That’s a cool shirt! I’ve never seen anything like it,” I tell her my note.

Camie smiles widely and nods, “Yes! This is a Crimin-brand t-shirt. It’s popular on Fishman Island. Pappag is the designer. I hope to become one someday, too!”

“This is good though. Now we can continue-“

Luffy cuts Nami off, “NO! Takoyaki comes first!”

“Oh yeah! Let me call Hatchin, my partner, real quick,” Camie says as she pulls out her Den Mushi.

It dials and once the other line opens she speaks, “This is Camie. Sorry we got split up. Where are you right now?”

“Oh, does that voice belong to Camie? Can you guess who I am? I’m not Hatchin. I’m Macro of the eccentric Macro Crew that always catches you… Oops that slipped out,” Macro murmurs.

My eyes narrow down. She genuinely looks upset when she asks, “Why do you have Hatchin’s portable transponder snail?! You can never stand a chance before him!”

“You’re right, but this time we hooked up with the Flying Fish Riders.-“

The voice changes to an oddly familiar one, “Camie, are you okay? Thank goodness! Ah I let my guard down. Don’t come anywhere near here. I’ll cut loose and be home in just a bit, don’t worry!”

“Hey Camie, I’m going to sell him. Octopus fishmen are rare enough that he’ll catch a nice price. If you want to save him, you’d better hurry over. I’m in the ocean 5 km east of Grove #44 at the Sabaody Archipelago. It’s the hideout for the kidnappers, the Flying Fish Riders.”

Hatchin tries to say something but it sounds like Macro kicked him before the lines go dead. My blood boils at the thought of somebody actually being sold. Cami looks upset as she stares at the phone.

“So when do I get my takoyaki?” Luffy asks.

Immediately, I punch him with Sanji and Franky. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!” We shout at him.

“Sorry Luff-chin. I’ll have to give you takoyaki some other time. I need to go save my friend,” Camie says apologetically.

Luffy makes a face and goes, “EH?”

Once more Franky, Sanji, and I hit him and yell, “STOP THAT!”

“Sorry to but in Camie, but we’ll go help save your friend,” I murmur.

Nami somehow manages to knock me to my feet from offering our help. She quickly interjects and says, “Yeah we’ll do that but in return will you help us get to Fishman Island?”

Camie nods her head eagerly. Luffy tilts his head, “I’m okay with this but who is this Hatchin guy?”

“Oh he’s my friend that owns the takoyaki stand I work at,” Camie answers.

Well that got Luffy on board real fast. He practically screams at us, “THIS IS A BIG DEAL! Guys, save the takoyaki even if it kills you!”


	62. Sanji and... Sanji?!

“Wow! You’re so cool Camie!” I say in awe.

The mermaid is literally talking to fish. They’re going to lead us to the Flying Fish Riders hide out or as close as they’ll go she explained. The fish make arrows in the water for us to follow. It’s rather impressive.

I let out a sigh when Zoro jumps down from the Crow’s nest. It looks like he just finished his work out since he’s shirtless but has a towel over his shoulders. He walks up to Camie, Luffy, and I with no expression.

“Dude, I forgot you existed since you were up there forever!” I say in a pout as he rests an arm around my shoulders.

I glare at him since he’s getting his sweat on me. He just smirks and looks at Camie, “Who’s this?”

“Oh yeah, Zoro this is Camie a mermaid!” Luffy says excitedly.

Zoro takes a moment to observe her before he speaks in a serious tone, “This is the first time I’ve ever seen a mermaid.”

“NO WAY!” I shout.

Chopper seems to know what happened as well because he’s freaking out. “He wiped his memory! Just now, he erased that memory!” Chopper cries.

I am in awe at how well he did it too! Pappap ignores this and questions Luffy, “You were quick to offer help but are you confident in your fighting ability?”

Luffy nods and I answer, “Yeah, we’re pretty strong.”

“I see. Just for the record, there are dozens of underground groups that work as kidnappers around these parts. That’s because human trafficking is still thriving in a place known as the Sabaody Archipelago. Mermaids sell for a nice price, so the three-fishman group called the ‘Macro Crew’ is constantly going after Camie. The takoyaki chef, Hachi, probably thought that the Macro Crew had kidnapped us and went to rescue us when we were stuck in the body of that sea monster,” Pappag explains.

Camie nods her head before she says in a sad voice, “Hatchin is kind and straightforward, so this is my fault.”

Zoro takes his arm off my shoulder and grabs a gallon of water. He takes a drink of it before saying, “Hearing about octopuses and Hachi makes me think about that stupid fishman.”

My eyes widen at the thought, “Wait a minute. You talking back at Nami’s hometown, where you LEFT me because of my fish injury?”

Zoro spits up the water he drank at this and doesn’t answer me. Sanji takes a puff of his cigarette while glaring at Zoro. He releases the smoke and says his input, “If it was that fishman, I wouldn’t save him. But it couldn’t be him.”

“Usually Hachi wipes the floor with them, but this time they got help from the infamous Flying Fish Riders. They’re a group of kidnappers that has recently started to become notoriety. It’s said that you’re doomed if they go after you. Their boss is a man in an iron mask named Duval. Nobody knows what he actually looks like. Supposedly he’s looking for someone. I’ve heard that he checks all of the ships that pass through here,” Pappag says giving us all the information he knows.

Luffy nods and smiles at Camie. “Don’t worry. We’ll get him. Brook play a song to lighten the mood!”

Within the first minute of his song, three literal large flying fish come from nowhere. Camie immediately informs us, “The fish just left. They can’t take us any further and those are the Flying Fish Riders. The fish can fly for five minutes straight.”

“Looks like they’re going to attack!” I announce.

Luffy and Zoro get ready for a counterattack. I wait and the fish attack but not us. They hit the water seeming to be testing us. The riders force their fish to fly all the way in the air before dropping down on us at a face pace.

Luffy and Zoro unleash their attack together but the fish avoid it in one piece. I keep my eyes steady on them as they seem to retreat.

“It looked like they were definitely on offense in their formation,” Zoro points out.

I nod. “I think they just got a transmission.”

“Probably ordered to retreat,” Robin finishes.

Luffy starts to admire the fish and I notice Camie with the frown on her face. I go over to her and pat her shoulder. “Cheer up. We’ll save your friend.”

“I don’t like this,” I murmur once we enter the Flying Fish Riders’ territory.

Usopp is already coming up with fake illnesses on why he shouldn’t be here. I don’t blame him this time. It feels deserted but it’s not. I keep my eyes peeled open and my bow and arrow out.

There’s a cage with someone drenched in black goo in it. “This must be are lucky break Camie! They must be on a snack break!” Pappag whispers to her.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Usopp says in disbelief.

Franky nods and adds, “This is obviously a trap. They’re hiding nearby while waiting for the perfect moment to strike.”

“WHAT?! REALLY?! YOU SAW THROUGH THEIR PLAN!” Camie shouts.

Pappag is equally shocked as he yells, “Th-The thought never occurred to me!”

We get closer to the cage and Camie is overjoyed. It appears to be her Hatchin and he pleads for her to leave. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and I can’t help but shake the feeling something is off. Zoro is the first to speak on this, “That voice sounds familiar and he has the same unusual silhouette. Hey, Nami, what do you think?”

“This goes from suspicion to near certainty.” Nami growls under her breath.

Luffy is confused but of course he is. He forgets people faster than he eats meat. “What’s up?” He asks confused.

Sanji shakes his head and says, “Well there’s only one way to find out. Let’s just ask. Hey, is Arlong doing well?”

“Oh, _Arlong-san_? No, the Marines still have Arlong-san, Choo, and Kuroobi. I’m the only one who managed to break out of jail. I’m currently living my old dream of running a takoyaki stand.” He admits everything.

I am so done. It just took one question to get the whole truth. Luffy stands beside me, seeming to remember the name Arlong. I give him a good minute while I pat his back.

“Arlong…. Arlong…? Arlong! Is that you, Octopus?! The takoyaki chef named Hatchin… is the octopus from Arlong’s crew?!” Luffy shouts angrily.

I let out a sigh and continue to pat his back. Robin asks, “What’s going on?”

Oh those poor confused creatures. Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Brook haven’t a clue. Thankfully, Usopp fills them in, “We have history with him. Nami’s hometown was ruled by a band of fishman pirates called the Arlong Pirates. They made life a nightmare for Nami. That octopus was one of the officers. Naturally, I led Luffy and the others to their base! We beat them up and put an end to their crew!”

“I do not think that is what happened. Like at all,” I murmur.

Franky questions, “Were you there?”

“Yes but I had a nasty injury to which ZORO left me multiple times and NAMI hit me multiple times. It’s practically a blur all I know is I risked my life to sleep and would do it again,” I say with a heavy sigh.

Robin laughs and states, “You sound like you were more reckless then.”

“ROBIN! Are you calling me reckless now?!” I cry.

She doesn’t get the chance to answer me Luffy shouts to Hatchin, “Hey, Octopus! Now that we know it’s you, there is no way we’re gonna save you! B-But… I-Is… Is your takoyaki really yummy?”

I slap myself. Sanji pats my back while scolding Luffy, “Don’t waver between food and logic.”

“You’re acting stupid,” Zoro growls out.

Camie who missed Usopp’s talk asks Zoro, “You know Hatchin? Are you friends with him?”

“He’s not our friend!” Zoro states[ his demon side coming](https://66.media.tumblr.com/12b10a0c18d573b5d14a8c99011b5b98/tumblr_nfv3tvSqQY1u0wjc3o1_r2_500.gifv) out and even scaring me for a second.

Camie cries from this and glances at Nami. Nami in turn apologizes, “Sorry Camie-chan. I had no idea he was your friend.”

“I can’t believe it! So you aren’t going to help me save him? Fine! I’ll save you Hatchin! You’re always saving us so now it’s our time to save you!” She says the tears very real.

I almost feel bad. She jumps into the ocean with Pappag. The water is still. “Do you think she’s okay?” Nami asks.

“She jumped in she must have a plan,” I murmur.

The water jumps and there are three fishmen holding Camie and Pappag, “We got you Camie!”

“YOU ARE THE TEXTBOOK DEFINITION OF A BLUFFER!” Usopp yells at her.

Sanji growls, “What the hell. Camie did nothing wrong.”

He’s ready to go help her when Nami holds him back. She tells him to wait and she observes Hatchin. He’s banging on the cage desperate to help Camie all while looking stupid. I guess Nami has a change of heart from looking at him.

“We can help Hachi. He’s actually harmless. And besides, we don’t want to break our promise to Camie.” Nami says while winking towards us.

Sanji is head over heels like always, “N-Nami-san, you’re wonderful when you act tough.”

I turn to Luffy to see if he’s okay with it. He feels my gaze on him and turns to give Nami his response. “If that’s how you feel, I understand.”

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE TAKOYAKI?!”

I quickly take note of bubbles reaching the surface. Luffy acts fast and is able to grab onto Camie and Pappag before landing on the Hatchi’s cage. From the look on Luffy’s face he’s ready for the fight. He orders Zoro to go for Hatchi’s cage.

“Sanji, be my legs,” I demand.

He quickly kneels down, “ANYTHING FOR YOU!”

I sit on his shoulders, his hands securing me in place by holding my thighs as I place my arrows on the bow. When Sanji and I are all ready to go Chopper points at the sky, “Luffy already got on one of the flying fish!”

Oh my god. Of course he did. Not even five seconds after ten seconds when he had the look of a fight on his face. Sanji and I give Chopper a look and say at the same time, “Leave him.”

“Oh Sanji, bombs are falling.” I say pointing up.

He acts quickly while being careful of me to kick all of them out towards the ocean. Once that is done, we ignore Luffy falling into the ocean, along with Brook and Chopper and focus on taking down some of the flying fish.

Nami and Franky go get them while I manage to hit a few fish. However, something feels wrong. Sanji immediately notices because he sets me down on the ship. “It’s your first time technically fighting since you were injured, are you doing good? I know I’m running around for you but don’t push yourself,” Sanji pleads in a serious tone.

I decide to take Sanji’s and Zoro’s advice from Thriller Bark. To allow myself to be weak since I’ve shown through taking on Luffy’s pain that I am not in fact useless. I nod my head as say, “Sorry. I need a minute. I won’t push myself. I’ll tell you when I can’t continue until then I put my trust in you.”

Sanji looks conflicted at first before a smile forms on his lips. He places me back on his shoulders and says, “As you wish my lady.”

However, our moment is ruined when Luffy comes screaming and running on the residential island where Zoro, Hachi, Brooke, Camie, and Pappag are. “A dude in an iron mask and a cow is chasing me! Run!” Luffy yells.

Why… would we run? I’m confused by this but I watch as a large tall ass man appears. I think I slowly start to get it but not that he’s dangerous just that he’s very angry at our crew.

“I have burned, burned, to kill that man so badly that he has appeared in my dreams! And now he is right here before my very eyes! It’s wonderful! There really is a god isn’t there? That man plunged me into the pit of hell without warning one day!”

Usopp speaks up a bit scared, “Hey… isn’t he talking in our general direction?”

“You’re right… you would think he would say these things about Luffy or Zoro but no. He’s talking about someone on this ship,” I whisper.

The man continues his monologue, “Even if it spells my own death, I swear that today you will die here by my hands, pirate scum Black Foot Sanji! I’ve been dying to see you!”

“Wait a minute…. Sanji…. Like, the Sanji who I am using as legs? Hey Sanji is this from back when you were at the Sea Baratie?” I ask confused.

Sanji is just as equally confused, “Me? That guy wants to kill me? Um if so there are too many people I pissed off. Let’s see…”

“Don’t play dumb, Black Foot! This happened just recently!” The guy says.

Sanji ducks for my safety as harpoons are being shot at us. He thinks really hard, “If it was recent, that makes the list even longer!”

Before he can shoot more harpoons at us, Luffy kicks the guy’s helmet off his head. We watch with wary eyes to see the man behind the mask. My eyes widen and I grip Sanji’s hair with concern.

“Goodness,” Robin murmurs.

Brook is shocked too, “My, my.”

“That is tragic!”

The guy lets us stare as he continues his talk. “I’ve been waiting for this day to come. I swore to myself that I would kill you, and took to the seas. But searching for you was a nightmare! After all, you don’t resemble your wanted poster. Marines and bounty hunters might walk right on by, even if they see you. No, they don’t do that. They always find you and when they do they say… I found you, Black Foot, Sanji! I tell them I’m not him. I’m not even a pirate!”

Sanji is trembling and bad. It is taking all that I have to not laugh or cry from this fucked up yet hilarious scene. He sets me down gently and once so his whole body turns on fire and he screams, “GIVE ME A BREAK!”


	63. Duval's Glow Up

“So… Sanji, it appears your wanted poster did grieve you more ways more than one,” I say trying to ignore the need to laugh.

It’s just Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and I on the ship. Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Hatchi, Camie, and Pappag are on the makeshift island with Duval.

Nami nods in agreement before she says, “His face… I guess these things really do happen.”

“Amazing! I never dreamed someone out there actually matched the scribble on Sanji’s wanted poster!” Chopper says in awe.

All of our words are only fueling Sanji’s anger. He ignores Duval’s next speech and jumps into the water. I at least listen since I pity the poor guy.

“Black Foot Sanji! You did this to me! Can you imagine? It was terrifying when I suddenly had people come for my life one day! Why…? What have I done for Navy Headquarters to come after me? What have I done to nearly get killed by famous bounty hunters? You… just had to make a name for yourself as a pirate! Day after day, I have to spend my life sneaking around and hiding in fear! What did I do to deserve this?! Give me back my life, Black Foot Sanji!” Duval announces as Sanji is on their side and starts to run towards him.

Sanji kicks Duval straight in the face while stating, “Not my problem!”

I actually couldn’t hold it in anymore. I laugh and hard. So hard that Duval is glaring at me now. However, he places his anger back on Sanji, “How could you say that?! Don’t tell me someone else is to blame for this mess!”

“Stuff it! I’m seriously pissed off about that wanted poster!” Sanji counters back.

I laugh again. Franky nudges my shoulder, “Stop laughing (Name). I feel for the guy.”

“Yeah… but Sanji was pretty pissed about that wanted poster….” Chopper murmurs.

Nami nods and Usopp glances at us worryingly, “I wonder if Sanji was born under a star of miracles…”

“I bet he’ll have a very interesting death someday,” Robin states.

I roll my eyes and reply, “It better be interesting. Knowing him he’ll die from being surrounded by beautiful women.”

“Aren’t they the spitting image of each other?” Hachi asks.

Zoro smirks and says, “Mirror images.”

I burst out laughing again but this time it’s not just me. [Brook](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/GranularRecklessAsiaticgreaterfreshwaterclam-size_restricted.gif) falls to the ground and starts howling with laughter as well. Sanji has enough of the laughter and he scolds just Brook, “(Name) your laugh sounds like angelic bells! Brook, I’m going to let you have it later!”

“Bye Sanji, we’re going to go on ahead,” Luffy says smiling and completely apathetic to the situation.

Sanji is throwing his anger at Duval now, “This is my fault?! If you don’t wanna resemble the wanted poster, you could make some simple changes, like your hair and stubble.”

I have concluded that Duval is an idiot for not thinking about this. I also concluded that he doesn’t deserve any form of pity since his “peaceful” life was being a mafia member in a village. I’m about to ask Luffy if we can really leave when Duval makes a bold statement.

“You ruined my life Black Foot Sanji! Now, I’ll chase you to the ends of hell! If you don’t like it, kill me here and now!” Duval states.

He never had a chance after that. Sanji practically moves like a ninja and has his hand on Duval’s throat in a heartbeat. “Why do (Name)-chwan, Nami-san and Robin-chan have to suffer over that lame attempt to blame everything on me?!” He questions obviously getting serious over us females in the crew.

“That ship is the reason you made a name for yourself as a pirate! It’s only natural for me to hate the entire crew! All of you can…. Go to hell!” He says pulling a gun out forcing Sanji to back off.

He quickly calls for his men to which three on flying fish come to his call. Sanji goes to attack the first one that was aimed at him only for the other two to catch him in a steel net. My eyes widen at how serious this got. One moment I was laughing and the next moment I’m seeing red towards Duval for trying to kill Sanji underwater.

Hachi offers to go but Duval points out, “It’ll be in vain. Flying fish are the top-speed ocean animal. My men have masks securely on but when they come up, all that will be left of Black Foot Sanji is a pathetic corpse!”

“Don’t worry!” Camie states before she jumps into the water.

I forgot about her since she was so quiet. Pappag seems confident as he announces to Duval, “True, Flying Fish are faster than fishmen. They’re top-class across the seas! Talk about impressive. But even in the top class, mermaids stand above all others! Throughout the seas all over, no one can out-swim a mermaid!”

Nice. I’m impressed and glad that Camie is with us. The ship starts moving just a tad. It wouldn’t have been notable had a bunch of flying fish popped up out of the ocean with a huge ass anchor ready to squash our ship. It will most likely kill us if it does fall.

“Okay… I call cheating. Franky!” I cry out.

He nods already seeming to be planning something. He shouts for Usopp to go to the bow. I have no idea what’s up his sleeve but it better be working fast because they’re about to drop the anchor on us.

“If we don’t move, we’ll be most definitely crushed,” Robin states with a smile on her face.

I hug her legs with a cry, “Don’t say such scary things right now with a smile on your face!”

All of us look at the anchor as it drops. Franky smirks. “Believe in the ship!”

“THE MANE STARTED TO MOVE!” Usopp shouts freaking out.

“Emergency retreat! Secret Weapon: Chicken Voyage!” Franky announces as the mane picks up speed and manages to back our ship up like an airplane.

I’m in tears as I realize the ship is the chicken if Franky really came up with that name. He orders Usopp to go into the bow. I’m shocked by how many places this man has put into Sunny that he hasn’t informed us about.

As if reading my mind Franky announces to us, “This ship hasn’t even begun to show what it is capable of! Cola energy, commerce infusion!”

Sunny’s mouth opens to reveal a cannon? My thoughts are confirmed when Usopp fires away however, it is not just an ordinary canon. It’s a fucking laser canon but with the life force of an elephant. The attack is grand and blows away half of the makeshift island and plenty of the flying fish riders with it.

“(Name)…. Your boyfriend is shining. If he shines any brighter than the gold I have then I will sell him,” Nami says seeming to be irritated with him already.

I don’t blame her. As soon as my eyes land on him, the poor lovely fool is crying as [his body literally shines](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/749/197/40f.gif). His eyes are stars. “But it was rather impressive,” I murmur defending my boy.

After a few moments of glorifying Sunny and it’s power, Camie finally comes back up with Sanji. She’s upset though as she says, “I got him but he’s bleeding heavily!”

I glance at the idiot in the sea to see he has a bloody nose and a blush on his face for having his face pushed up against her bosom. Usopp and I glance at each other and say, “Forget it. If he dies, so be it.”

I glance towards Luffy’s area when Duval starts to make a commotion. Something about his large cow, Motobalo, that has apparently killed dozens. Luffy just smiles and states, “I’ll stop it.”

This enrages Duval and the cow as they run towards Luffy. Of course, Luffy is able to stop it in one strong grip on its snout. However, I notice something odd. It takes a moment to register since the cow is freaking out. It seems scared of Luffy once it made eye contact. It turns around and runs away only for it to pass out.

It hits me but it doesn’t sound true. Does Luffy have Conqueror’s Haki? There’s no way to know for certain since he seems unaware. The others are confused as well and are trying to figure out what happened. Either way, another enemy is down.

Luffy looks at Duval and seems ready to end things. However, Sanji is up and awake now. He’s out of the ocean and tells Luffy to stop before he states, “I’ll finish things with this finger-pointing idiot. I don’t want to so much as see the scribbles on that wanted poster! You shouldn’t have a face like that.”

I bite my lip and wince as Sanji doesn’t even give the blabbering fool a chance. He starts to repeatedly kick his face until Duval flies into a house. Once Duval doesn’t come back up Sanji murmurs, “Enjoy a refined flavor woven together with supreme skill… you annoying jerk!”

A moment of silence happens to not really grieve over the idiot who was Sanji’s wanted poster.

I watch with a smile on my face as Luffy stuffs his face with takoyaki that Hatchi made. I had some and it was delicious. Everyone else tried some to which they praised Hatchi on his cooking. “Sorry for making you overwork,” I mumble as I admire Luffy’s silliness.

Hatchi answers for Pappag and Camie when he says, “Nonsense. This is our way of thanking you for saving us! So, um, what do you think Nami?”

That stops everyone from taking another bite. I’m surprised Luffy even stopped. My blood runs cold as I glance at Nami taking a bite of a takoyaki. The air is eerie as she says, “You don’t expect me to forgive you over this, do you?”

Her voice is cold and scary. Hatchi quickly uses all of his arms to deny the idea, “N-No! I was just wondering what you thought of the food! Honest!”

She takes another bite of one and smiles. “It’s really good!”

All of us let out a breath of relief. No one dies today thankfully. We finish our afternoon with plenty more takoyaki until a familiar voice calls for us, “Hey guys! M-Master! You can’t go without saying goodbye!”

I glance out into the sea to see a man who resembles Duval in his body build. Luffy asks, “Who is that?”

“Handsome! Ah, I mean Duval!” Duval replies [with a wink](https://media0.giphy.com/media/jt8zRW0zy9HfW/giphy.gif).

Luffy looks at me. “Has he always looked like that?”

I’m in shock. I didn’t think Sanji’s kick would be used as plastic surgery! “I changed his bone structure. He has no right to come griping to us anymore,” Sanji explains.

Quickly, I grow bored and rather irritated with Duval as he grew to be a very conceited narcissist. I don’t pay attention to his babble but I do note that he gave Sanji his snail transponder number. When he leaves, the crew continues to eat until there is nothing left.

Thankfully we were close to our destination that Hatchi and Camie were talking about. The island of Sabaody Archipelago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh Sabaody Archipelago is my favorite arc along with Dressrosa. My least favorite is right after with Acey :'(


	64. Mother Hen (Name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to Sabaody Archipelago! Reader's motherly instincts kick in when Zoro gets lost.

Well, we finally know how to get to Fishman Island. Camie and Pappag informed us that we’ll need to get our ship coated. They haven’t said how or by who but we made it to Sabaody Archipelago. It’s beautiful. Bubbles are rising from the island.

Hatchi briefs us on the history of the island, saying it isn’t really an island. It is a cluster of mangroves so it will not interfere with our Log Pose. We anchor at Grove #41 and all of us get off. Hatchi orders, “Do not forget this number. If you get lost, all the trees are marked and there are bridges to connect to each island.”

“Yeah… but a certain someone will get lost anyway,” Usopp and Chopper murmur.

I look back at Zoro as well and we all let out a huge sigh. “What was that about?!” Zoro growls out annoyed with us.

I laugh and whisper, “I’ll stick with him so he doesn’t get lost but look at those bubbles!”

“These truly are mysterious bubbles. I wonder how they work,” Robin muses agreeing with me.

Pappag is able to answer her thoughts and fascinate us, “The Hustle Muscle Mangrove’s roots are secreting a special type of natural resin.”

I watch with curiosity as Robin touches the ground only for her hand to be covered with the resin when she pulls it back up. “Ew. It’s sticky,” She states before casually wiping it off on Usopp’s pants.

I hold my laughter in the best I can as he shouts, “DON’T WIPE IT ON ME!”

“When the roots breathe, it makes the resin expand into bubbles,” Pappag finishes his explanation.

I ignore the others as I watch the bubbles float into the sky only for Luffy to catch my eye. He’s high up on a bubble… He seems to feel my gaze on him because he shouts excitedly back down towards us, “HEY! There’s an amusement park that way! Let’s go! I want to go on the Ferris Wheel with (Name)!”

I watch with a vague expression on my face as the bubble pops and Luffy falls to the ground creating a huge thudding sound. The others catch up to us and we watch Luffy take his sweet time to get up off of the ground. I finally help the idiot up to which he smiles brightly at me like an idiot and it forces my face to turn slightly red.

“Say, Hachi. What’s our purpose on this island anyway? You mentioned something about coating the ship earlier,” Nami points out seeming to be just as excited as the rest of us.

Hachi answers the questions now that we are on the island, “Oh, we’re going to see a coating craftsman and have him cover your ship in resin. Simply put, that’ll make it so your ship can go underwater. That is the one and only way humans can reach Fishman Island. But if you pick a lousy craftsman the water will crush both the ship and the humans in it! I only know of one trustworthy craftsman, so I’m taking you to him.”

Brook compliments Hachi for being a great fellow but Hachi ignores him as he turns serious. He immediately says, “In return, I need you to promise me one thing.”

“Sure, what is it?” Luffy asks with all smiles.

I can sense the intensity rising from them. I know I’m not going to like what they say. Hatchi confirms my thoughts when he explains, “When we go into town, there might be some World Nobles walking around.”

“Who are World Nobles?” Luffy, Chopper, and I ask the question that is on most of our crew’s minds.

Robin answers for us, “The Holy Land of Marie Jois’ residents.”

Luffy nods his head and waits for Hatchin to continue. His face goes sour as he demands, “No matter what happens in town, promise that you won’t defy the World Nobles! Listen to my words. Even if someone is killed right in front of your eyes… pretend that you didn’t see it happen. I’m going to say it again. Pretend you didn’t see it happen!”

All of us are a bit shocked by his demand.

Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro stayed on the ship. Or at least I hope they will like they said they will, hint I am referring to Zoro. I let out another sigh.

Luffy laughs as he slides his hand into mine and asks, “You’re still concerned for him?”

“Yes… I made him promise me ten times that he won’t leave the ship because he told me he wasn’t going to. I just hope he doesn’t since he’ll get lost,” I murmur grasping onto Luffy’s hand just as tight.

Luffy laughs as does Robin. She states, “You are acting as parents. It’s rather cute.”

“DODJLFJDLKJEWLRJFWEIO DON’T SAY THAT!” I shout with a red face.

With that, silence is about to fall over us as we examine the beauty of the island. Hatchi sees this as a good opportunity to continue his lesson for us. “The World Nobles are also known as the Celestial Dragons. They act so high and mighty that they wear masks to keep from breathing the same air as common people! Whatever you do, do not defy them! That’s one thing you have to promise!”

“Sure!” Luffy says in a dismissive tone.

I can already feel the trouble that is bound to come our way. It’s enough to make me stop in my tracks since my Zoro-is-lost senses were tingling. The others glance back at me since I stopped and I quickly speak, “I’m heading back. I’m too worried.”

“I think it’s a good idea. Knowing those idiots, one of them is bound to get into trouble,” Nami murmurs with a tired look on her face.

I nod and Robin laughs. She says, “A mother hen checking on her flock. That’s what you are.”

“We’ll be up ahead! Don’t forget the number!” Brook states.

Luffy just waves me off and I hurry back to the ship in all good time. However, when I get there I feel bitter. I feel bitter because my senses were right as in Zoro broke his promise and I have every right to be concerned.

“You didn’t try to stop him?” I ask as I rub my temples in anger.

Franky, Usopp, and Sanji are not able to come up with a good excuse. The groan I let out signals pure despair. I’m going to have to track down this idiot.

“I’ll go find him so he won’t get lost,” I state with the annoyance in my voice.

Sanji finds it adorable and offers to go with me. I have never shut anyone down that fast. “No. You stay here and make sure no one else becomes an idiot. Please and thank you,” I beg him.

My only concern is finding Zoro since he broke my promise! That’s what I’m mostly angry about. I hurry and get off the ship to land on the grass. Franky and Usopp kindly tell me which way he went before they let me do my thing.  
  


He went the opposite way from where my group was headed. It’s been a long while since I last tracked a human. The pure anger I feel for having Zoro lie to my face fuels to the motivation I have to go and beat the hell out of him.

I walk for a bit keeping close to his barely noticeable tracks and city life. The citizens speak of a green-haired fellow from the bounty and I sense they are a bit scared of him. That most definitely means he went this way. If this idiot came out here with no destination he would always go somewhere where there is alcohol! I follow the tracks and whispers for who knows how long when I notice an odd fellow watching me.

I look for any ill intent aimed for me and surprisingly there is none. When he notices that I take note of him he tilts his head at me and raises his hand. Um… usually, this is the point where normal people would scream because a stranger is trying to get their attention. Instead, I walk over there.

“What do you want?” I deadpan.

The male smiles genuinely and speaks clearly, “To introduce myself. Luffy, Brook, and Chopper are at my Aunt’s bar. She requested that I give you up an update since you’re tied with Luffy.”

“Tied with Luffy? What are you talking about? Where are Nami and Robin?” I ask not trusting him.

He puts his hands up immediately to show he means no harm. He answers in monotone, “I believe they went to the shopping center. My aunt Shakky explained what is going on the island here to your group a while ago. You and Luffy’s bounties are the same meaning you’re tied in 2nd place here.”

I nod my head showing that I’m willing to listen. He puts his hands down and takes out a cigarette to smoke as he explains. He starts off with an introduction of himself, “I am [Masahiko](https://oi1285.photobucket.com/albums/a588/RoyalPurplePUNK/tumblr_mm8alxUn9A1rmq9eho1_500_zps276bb5f9.png). A pleasure to make your acquaintance (Name)-san.”

I don’t say a word as he starts, “There are thirteen Supernovas here on this island. You came at a fortunate time since the marines, whose headquarters are nearby, won’t do a thing as they are busy with something else. Anyway, the thirteen Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as three other crew-mates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000 Berries.”

“Wait there are that many here?” I ask a bit surprised.

Masa nods his head and continues, “Excluding you, Luffy-san, and Roronoa-san, that leaves ten. When you entered the Grand Line, you chose one of seven routes and followed your log all the way here. So, naturally, there are others who took one of the six other routes and had to overcome many difficulties similar to yours to get here. All routes run into the Red Line, so everyone gathers on this archipelago to cross that wall. Understand? It’s not every day that so many of the world’s rookies all show up at the same time, though… Shakky is impressed. Especially by Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake, Law… These names showed up in newspapers all the time.”

“Who are they?” I ask a bit worried.

Masa lists them off one by one, of course starting with me:

“East Blue. “Blood Hound” (Name). A 300 million Berry bounty.

East Blue. Monkey D. Luffy. A 300 million Berry bounty.

East Blue. Roronoa Zoro. A 120 million Berry bounty.

West Blue. Capone “Gang” Bege. A 138 million Berry bounty.

South Blue. Jewelry Bonney, the “Glutton”. A 140 million Berry bounty.

North Blue. Basil Hawkins, the “Magician”. A 249 million Berry bounty.

Grand Line (Longarm Tribe). Scratchmen Apoo, the “Sea Roar”. A 198 million Berry bounty.

South Blue. Eustass “Captain” Kid. A 315 million Berry bounty.

North Blue. “Red Flag” X. Drake. A 222 million Berry bounty.

Sky Island. “Mad Monk” Urouge. A 180 million Berry bounty.

South Blue. Killer, the “Massacre Soldier.” A 162 million Berry bounty.

North Blue. Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death. A 200 million Berry bounty.”

Shit. There are that many big shots here? I need to find Zoro and fast. After all, meeting any of them could mean more trouble for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masahiko is another OC, but he'll only show up during this arc and after the 2 year time skip. I made him because I felt awful that Shakky has been by herself since Rayleigh has been on the island for months but not visiting his wife. Rude. Lol but yes, I am planning reader to meet two big name pirates (I bet you know who they are already) in the next few chapters and two (of the rookie pirates)!
> 
> P.S I can't wait til we get to the Dressrosa Arc. It's my favorite especially with Doffy's anger towards Usopp!~


	65. The Other Supernovas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update is a whooping 7-8 pages because I love drama and I love reader bottling up her anger lol. Also, she does meet most of the Rookies but the most important two she has a ~~awkward~~ bond with are Kid and Law.

Masahiko continues his explanation on the Supernovas, “As my aunt said, a countless number of pirates have entered the Grand Line, but only a countable few have made it this far. The Grand Line is a lot like an enormous survival tournament. Those pirates who’ve made it this far through each route alive are truly the cream of the crop. She believes one of them might even usher in the next generation of pirates. In any case, with so many rookies here all at the same time, things are going to get ugly in the New World.”

“Of course they will be. Kid, why is his bounty higher than Luffy’s?” I ask trying to picture this man.

Masa’s face turns into one of concern as he says, “The reason why Captain Kid’s bounty is higher than yours and Luffy’s… It’s because he causes serious harm to civilians. My aunt doesn’t find that charming. She was a pirate back in the day and Luffy’s grandpa used to give chase to her. I believe that’s why she’s rooting for you guys 100%.”

“And you? Who are you rooting for?” I ask processing all the information he gave me.

There are ten powerful people. I know not to underestimate them from their bounties. I need to find Zoro as soon as possible since him being by himself is a hazard all on its own. The pirates are one problem, but then there are the World Nobles. Knowing him, he won’t be able to stop himself if he comes across one.

“I’m rooting for you as well. Your crew is very interesting and not like the other pirate groups. You seem to be looking for Zoro-san. I can help you find him. He passed by here three times not too long ago. I tried talking to him but he ignored me every time,” Masa states with a small smile on his face.

The smile is wiped off his face when he sees my reaction to what he said. I am livid. I knew he was lost. “THREE FUCKING TIMES?!” I shout.

Masa simply nods ignoring the anger radiating off of me. He seems to be amused now. “Yes. This way. The third time he came around here he turned a different way so he’ll stumble by a tavern near Grove 24. Shall we go?”

“Lead me to the bastard,” I murmur with anger.

Masa simply leads the way for me. I think he’s looking forward to seeing what I can do to the 2nd mate of the Straw Hats. There is no escaping my anger that is for sure. We walk for a bit and I keep listening to the whispers of the civilians who speak of a swordsman who is either lost or stalking someone in the area.

Of course, they would think that. He looks creepy when he’s lost because he is grumpy! Masa points ahead, “We are in Grove 24 now. That should be the tavern. Do you want me to go in with you or wait out here in case he comes back?”

“Wait out here. I’ll call you if he’s in here,” I murmur stomping into the tavern.

I scan the area only to see no swordsman. I let out a groan before I head to the bartender. He glances at me with boredom as I ask, “Did you see a moss head looking guy come in here? He had three swords with him?”

“Yes. He left moments ago,” The bartender states as he cleans a glass.

I thank him but as I turn to leave I feel a harsh sting on my ass and the sound of a slap resonating throughout the tavern. It silences everything. My face is one of shock before I feel the surge of warmth flood my cheeks from anger and embarrassment. The hand that had slapped my rear end is now just holding it tightly.

Masa comes in and watches with wide eyes. He’s about to warn me not to do something when the person speaks, only furthering my anger. Wow, I’m just getting hella angry today.

“Damn. That Straw Hat as a good thing going for him. I bet he doesn’t use it to his advantage. Why don’t you join my crew, Babe?” A voice laced with amusement asks.

The tension in the room is suffocating to the bystanders. Mostly because I am not going to be able to hold my emotions in for much longer. I turn around slowly to come face to face with [a guy](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5f647fd3fe4be08d5a56f2a28a6b108d/tumblr_o0pogzNhw51s72n06o1_250.gif) with bright red hair and darker lips that match his coat, so he’s most likely wearing lipstick.

“Who the fuck are you?” I ask in monotone.

The guy just smirks and asks, “You really have no clue?”

“Duh. That’s why I asked,” I point out.

I can feel his patience running thin and his fingers twitch reminding me of where his hand placement is. I hold my tongue as I see him thinking of what to say.

“Eustass Kid, you can get to know all about me in a while, Babe. Sit and have a drink with me. Ignore that guy you were looking for,” Kid says with malice.

This is the guy whose bounty is higher than mine and Luffy’s. Vulgar, indeed he is. I can’t help myself and my hand goes flying, making his face fly to the left as I hit his right cheek. His hand finally leaves my body and I can see him visibly shake.

I turn to leave when he taunts me, “What are you too scared to face me yourself? Are you going to bring your boyfriend to defend you?”

I know he just wants to get under my skin but I can’t help it. It worked. Before anyone can breathe my bloodlust was raised and I have one of my knives out, the tip pointing at the front of his jeans. His face is one of anger and a scowl now since I cornered him.

Masa finally speaks up, “(Name), it wouldn’t be wise to start any fights so don’t act hastily. Zoro should be nearby if he was here moments ago. We should catch up to him.”

None of Kid’s crew members say anything in fear of enraging me more. I take a deep breath and nod at Masa’s words. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be wasting time in kicking this guy’s ass. I need to find Luffy’s first mate so I can kick his ass. One ass at a time (Name),” I murmur to myself.

I pull away and I finally hear Kid let out a breath of air he was holding in. I smirk to myself and leave the tavern. The one thing any badass man will care about is their private area when it is threatened. He was thinking with his dick so he was going to lose it just as fast.

Once outside and ignoring my anger issues at the moment, I take note of someone watching me. It is yet another [weird man](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7cff68010ddd5bdb0312fc7f3307a769/tumblr_inline_p60doyTF9C1vet2c0_500.gif). He has dark bags under his eyes giving the impression that he never sleeps and he is smirking wildly. It must be another Rookie. He’s sitting across the tavern on a box appearing to watch a fight that just got broken up.

I can’t tell this guy’s intention and it bothers me. I walk up to him with hesitance and notice that a few others have their eyes on me. There’s many of them here, many rookies, that is. Once I’m up to him I look at him with a bored expression since I don’t feel that safe with this many eyes on me. “That was rather impressive. I admit I am intrigued by you and he was right when he said Straw Hat has a good thing for him,” The male states immediately.

He seems to be saying this on purpose like he’s constantly calculating what he’s saying and trying to find the outcome of what I will say. “You heard that all how and you are?” I ask a bit puzzled.

“Trafalgar Law,” Law states as he pulls out a mini Den Den Mushi from his yellow hoodie.

Ah, it appears his crew was in there. “Actually, I had a quest-“

He’s cut off by this huge male. I immediately know he’s the one from Sky Island, [Urouge](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/f/fb/Urouge_Anime_Infobox.png/revision/latest?cb=20150709225019), from the wings on his back. It looks like he was a part of a fight that was taking place and the other one is a masked man. Urouge demands, “Leave the girl alone. You can tell she’s having a bad day.”

I’m confused since he’s smiling like a maniac. Maybe he’s just easily amused from everything? “You’re from Sky Island?” I ask.

He nods his head and asks, “Why? Do you plan on going there? Good luck.”

I scoff and go against my better judgment of staying silent. Instead, I state and use the Skypeia greeting, “We’ve been there. Beautiful place, by the way, _Heso_.”

Law looks confused by the word since it means belly button but Urouge smiles widely seeming to be impressed. “Heso!”

Before his newfound excitement can be brought forth we all stop upon hearing chains rattling. I look a bit ahead and see what I am assuming is a Celestial Dragon. He’s riding a human as if it was a carriage and has two stunning girls behind him on chains. My blood freezes at the sight.

“A Celestial Dragon, huh? To think they’d swagger about the lawless area with nary a care… This is bad. Our only choice is to kneel and let him pass,” Urouge states with that smile still on his face.

I watch the World Noble with wary eyes as I walk back with Urouge to a safe distance to where we don’t have to kneel. He doesn’t want to kneel and I sure as hell don’t either. The other rookies who are around here are either blending in with the front of the buildings or are watching from inside buildings. The World Noble seems to be in a bad mood as well. “Where on Earth could Shalria and Father have gone, leaving me alone like his?! Hey, you! It’s all because you move like a turtle! You also sway too much and make for a horrible ride! You irritate me to no end!”

I have to hold my breath as I watch him kick the poor male that is his slave. I now understand what Hachi meant. These people have no care for human life. They think they are higher just because they have royal blood? It’s disgusting.

I hear footsteps and I glance down the grassy area to see a nurse and doctor transporting a patient in need of help. The World Noble looks taken back as he shouts, “Hey, wait you!”

They stop and stare at him to which the [Celestial Dragon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/2/2c/SaintCharloss.png/revision/latest?cb=20150715040618) gets off the poor male. He walks towards the nurse and doctor and asks, “And why are you moving? You’re humans!”

“Please, overlook this! This patient is heavily injured! It’s a race against time! The hospital is just up ahead!” The doctor starts to plead.

My eyes widen when the World Noble kicks the injured man off of the stretcher forcing the doctor and nurse to the ground. “How utterly selfish,” Urouge murmurs.

“Which is more important, courtesy toward me, or a commoner’s life?” The World Noble asks his bodyguard.

The bodyguard replies without a hitch, “Commoners owe their existence to the Celestial Dragons.”

I’m filled with disgust as I notice those pervy eyes land on the nurse. My gut starts to twist as he examines her thoroughly and states, “Okay! I’m making you my wife!”

“Then I shall arrange to send her to the Holy Land as your 13th wife,” The bodyguard states.

The Celestial Dragon says, “Oh, and I’m tired of wives #1 through #5 now, so I’m sending them back to the commoners.”

The nurse is in shock as she tries to say that she is engaged. I see someone from the crowd of people stand up and run to her. He begs, “Don’t! She’s my fianc-“

I let out an audible gasp when the World Noble shoots the man. The nurse starts crying and begging for her fiancé to be saved. I’m visibly shaking from anger and disgust.

Urouge notices and whispers to the group of pirates around us, “They’re even more screwed up then the rumors say…”

I’m too distracted by this depressing scene that I didn’t footsteps. I do however hear someone from the pirate crowd say, “[Captain Apoo](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/1/18/Scratchmen_Apoo.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100731174250&path-prefix=de)! He’s an East Blue pirate hunter!”

Oh god. Please tell me it’s not who I think it is. I glance towards the only male standing directly in the path of the World Noble. He has a beer bottle in his hand. If I could I would smack the shit out of him right now.

I can hear the other rookies start to say he’s going to cause trouble for all of us. Masa, who I forgot about, is right behind me and whispers, “Is he an idiot?”

“Yes. A total dumbass,” I murmur glaring daggers into my green-haired friend.

He feels my glare because I see him tense up but he doesn’t glance my way. Instead, he stares at the Celestial Dragon and glares at him with annoyance. “What? You need directions or somethin’?” He asks.

I sense his bloodlust immediately when the World Noble takes out a gun. I’m about to move when a hand locks on my wrist hard, forcing me to stay put. I turn to glare at the culprit only to see Law looking at the scene with a smirk on his face.

Apoo is beside us and he is annoyed as he asks, “Whoa! What is he doing?!”

I zone in on Zoro as he runs with supernatural speed and dodges every bullet fired. He’s about to strike the World Noble from behind when luckily, a pink-haired woman pushes him as she transforms into a small girl. They fall far from the World Noble.

The female used ketchup to ploy as his blood and she cries into his chest, “Brother! Why did you have to die, Brother?! You stood up to a Celestial Dragon! Then it’s only natural that you died!”

The fake crying convinces the World Noble. “Huh, I thought I missed? I guess I did get him… Well, so long as he’s dead.”

We wait for quite a few minutes for the World Noble to leave with the nurse. Once he was out of sight, the girl shifts back to the woman and gets off of Zoro. He wipes the ketchup off of himself and asks, “Why’d you get in my way?”

“HUH?! Don’t gimme that, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to attract an admiral to these islands?! If you’re a pirate, you must know some of the unwritten pirate rules! Don’t get us caught up in your trouble!” [She yells](https://data.whicdn.com/images/107007765/original.gif) at him.

Zoro looks confused for a second as he asks, “Trouble…? Huh, where’d the kid go?”

“Are you even listenin’ to me?! You alright in the head?!” She asks.

I want to tell her no. No, he isn’t fine. Zoro says, “Yes. I am not hurt.”

“I MEANT ON THE INSIDE! You’re a dumbass! A genuine dumbass!”

I ask Law who still has a hold on me, “Who’s that?”

A voice behind us from a restaurant speaks up answering my question, “We managed to avoid the worst-case scenario thanks to Jewelry Bonney… Father, that man is Pirate Hunter Zoro, a member of the Straw Hat Pirates.”

“I heard their crew’s crazy, but attacking a Celestial Dragon? That really is insane,” The guy who I assume to be [Capone Bege ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/9/99/Capone_Bege_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png/revision/latest?cb=20160911163015)from his mafia attire speaks.

I don’t even have the heart to tell him off, especially when he is so correct. Another voice speaks up and I turn to see a long blonde-haired fellow. He gives off the magician vibe so I assume this to be [Basil Hawkins](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/a/ad/Basil_Hawkins_auf_dem_Sabaody-Archipel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100707230647&path-prefix=de) when he says, “It is only natural he was saved. I don’t see the shadow of death upon him at this time.”

Apoo speaks up again, “That bastard unleashed an absurd amount of bloodlust for a moment. He’s a beast.”

Urouge is looking at me when he adds to the conversation, “Worth 120 million, yet only #2 on his ship… He doesn’t seem like the type to play second fiddle to anyone, but I guess that goes to show the caliber of his captain.”

Finally, Law lets go of my wrist. I glance at him and he is already staring at me. I see he wanted me to stay and hear what the other rookies think of my crew. They appear to know not to underestimate us.

Speaking of underestimating, it appears I overestimated Zoro and his promise! The anger is back and I feel the rookies beside me look at me in surprise at my own bloodlust. Zoro senses it and finally sees me.

“(Name), what are you doing here?” He asks as if he hasn’t seen me in forever.

Well, I guess it has been a few hours. Either way, I take off my shoe. He looks confused since my bloodlust is pointed towards him.

I speak very slowly as I take a step forward, “What did I have you promise me this morning?”

“What are you talking about?” He asks annoyed.

DID THIS BITCH REALLY FORGET OR IS HE JUST MESSING WITH ME?!

I don’t hesitate as I throw my shoe at his face with full strength. It stuck on his face for a good few seconds before it plops to the ground. What’s left of it is a bright red imprint of my shoe. I step closer and I can tell I pissed him off as well.

“DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, WOMAN?!” He growls out with anger as if I were Nami.

“Are they idiots?” Jewelry Bonney asks the other rookies.

I ignore them as I slip off my other shoe and throw it twice as hard at Zoro’s stupid face. He falls to the floor and I smile in victory. “Now who asked if we were idiots?” I turn around glare at the other rookies.

Bonney stays silent as I clarify, “HE’S THE IDIOT. Now would you be so kind as to tell me where the nearest hospital is?”

As if on cue, Zoro is back up and has the guy who was shot on his shoulder. He tosses my shoes back at me with ease. “Hospital?” Bonney asks confused.

“We gotta take him there. He’s been shot,” Zoro murmurs as he ignores the red shoe imprint that stings his face.

She seems revolted by the idea as she retorts, “Huh?! Forget about him! He’s a total stranger!”

I glance at Masa who was watching us with admiration the whole time. “Do you know where it is?” I ask.

He nods. “Yes. I’ll lead you there.”

“What the hell?! A pirate that helps people? Ain’t ever heard that before,” She murmurs as we start our way to the hospital.

Not all of us are heartless... even if I want to be!


	66. Inhumane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) and Luffy feed off each other's anger and protectiveness when it comes to their friends. The Celestial Dragon pays the price.

“Thanks for seeing us off here, Masa,” I say as I look up at the hospital. We’re in Grove #22 now.

Masa smiles and bows his head as he says, “It was no problem, (Name)-san. I’m glad you found your friend. I have to leave to go check on my aunt but I look forward to seeing you again.”

With that Masa leaves and Zoro and I walk into the hospital. Feeling the guilt way on my heart I apologize to the swordsman, “I am sorry for hitting you.”

“I deserved it. You did make me promise ten times,” He states back with a smirk.

…HE DID FUCKING REMEMBER! “You do deserve it! I take my apology back!” I state with a mock pout.

He ignores it as he calls for a doctor. One immediately pops up, “What happened to him?”

“He got shot,” I reply.

The doctor checks under the shirt and speaks to himself, “Let’s see… Nope, no collar.”

“Does having a collar matter?” Zoro asks.

I can feel the tension rising from him as the doctor answers, “Yes. Medical treatment for slaves costs 50% more, so sometimes it’s quicker to buy a new one…”

My face turns dark at the thought of what he says. Zoro slams his sword to the ground and asks, “This guy is hurt, and that’s all. You gonna treat him or not?!”

Thankfully, the doctor drops the subject and tries not to upset us further. He has Zoro take the guy to a room and we are able to leave. Once outside he murmurs, “This Island is so annoying.”

“You can say that again buddy. Did I tell you I ran into someone who had a higher bounty than Luffy’s? He tried to ask me to join his crew,” I say immediately regret bringing up what happened since of the butt touching.

Zoro notices and his eyes narrow down, “Is that all he did?”

“No, but I put him in his place real fast,” I murmur.

He drops the subject but asks, “Those were the other rookies? One of them had a harsh grip on your wrist. Was he threatening you?”

“YOU DID SEE MY GLARE THEN! YOU JUST IGNORED ME!” I shout.

He avoids all eye contact and I let out a sigh, “No. I don’t know what his problem was but he seemed cool. Why would you have protected me? Awe, do you care about me?!”

“Yes, because you are a dumbass. Luffy is a dumbass too because both of you are naïve to other people’s advances and since you are a girl you need more protection. Let’s head back to the ship, then. If I recall it’s in Grove #1,” Zoro states startling to walk ahead of me.

I for once agree with his logic… and that is terrifying. I quickly grab his hand while in complete shock to the last thing he said. It’s because of his last statement that I refuse to let go of his stupid hand. I have to process what he said and when it hits me I try to break it down to him like he is a toddler, “Zoro… Honey… the ship is not in Grove #1…”

“Who the hell are you calling Honey?! And it is. I read it with my own eyes, dumbass,” Zoro counters back.

My eye twitches heavily in annoyance as I state once again, “It is not in Grove #1.”

“But it really is (Name).”

“FINE! We’ll fucking check since we’re closer to that side anyway. Don’t be mad at me when you find out the ship isn’t there!” I growl as I pull him to go at a faster pace.

He pulls me to go at a faster pace, annoyed at my own statement, and the next thing I know we are running towards Grove #1. That is until we are stopped by bounty hunters in Grove #2. Zoro stupidly asks for directions to the 1st grove and the bounty hunters laugh.

“You’re not going anywhere. Your 120 million Berry bounty and her 300 million Berry bounty is mine!” He states.

All we had to do was glare at them for them to drop their swords. The leader was laughing nervously as he glances around, “Let’s see Grove #1 is this way!”

“HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET TO GROVE #13?!” I shout at Zoro.

He ignores my outburst and tugs at my hand to keep following him. I groan. “This wouldn’t have had happened if you didn’t give them that glare earlier!” I murmur.

“Gosh that Pirate Hunter guy was sure scary. I don’t ever want to cross paths with him again-“ The voice stops as we literally cross paths with the guy from earlier.

“I told you it was your fault!” I shout and hit Zoro in the arm.

He glares at them again and before any of can make a move, I feel a hand wrap around my waist and see another hand grab Zoro by the arm. I look up and see Luffy on a Flying Fish! What’s going on?

“We gotta hurry to Grove #1! Just get on!” Luffy shouts as his arms.

I pale dramatically before I look at Zoro who looks like he’s about to panic as well. I reach for the said man and wrap my arms around him since I know he’ll lesson any blow I feel. “N-Not this again!” Zoro shouts towards Luffy as my stomach churns at the motion of being pulled towards Luffy.

I crash onto Zoro who crashes onto the fish rather hard. “O-One of these days, I’m going to cut you into two,” Zoro states.

Luffy laughs and says, “Sorry Zoro, (Name)!”

“You’re forgiven because I love you and I never want to go on another hunting trip for Zoro… what’s with going to Grove #1?” I ask.

Zoro smirks. “Our ship is there, duh.”

My eye twitches but before I can even argue with him Luffy says something that shuts both of us for a minute, “Run into it!”

“Run into what…? AHHHHHHHHHHH!” I am screaming my lungs out with Luffy and Zoro as the Flying Fish heads straight to the entrance of a large building.

I hold onto Luffy for dear life as our screams get louder the closer we get to the ground. I felt the impact much worse than I did landing on the fish. My life flashes before my eyes as I see that we hit the door, I saw Kid with his shocked face and crew, and we landed in the first few back rows that were surprisingly empty.

I am up faster than anything and I shout at our terrible driver, “What the hell?! Where did you learn to drive one of these things?!”

“What’s your problem?! You can land better than that!” Luffy shouts backing me up.

The driver defends himself, “I can’t! It’s a Flying Fish! Besides, you told me to run into it!”

“YOU DID SAY RUN INTO IT!” I shout as I hit my idiot upside the head.

“You told us to get on! But why’re you guys in such a hurry to get to the Sunny?! Where are we, anyway?!” Zoro grumbles rubbing his head.

A familiar voice calls out to us, “Zoro and (Name) are with him too.”

I glance up to see Chopper, Nami, Franky, Sanji, Hatchan, and Pappag staring at us. I shiver as I feel eyes on me and I turn around really fast to see Kid staring down Luffy. If he’s here… I turn around and scan the rows closest to us to see an already smirking Law who makes eye contact with me before he stares at Luffy.

The whispers of the citizens in here gets to me and I realize it snaps Luffy out of his little world as his eyes spot Camie. They go big and I know this is bad, especially as I spot three Celestial Dragons in here. I’m too late to getting Luffy. He’s running down the stairs and Hachi is chasing after him.

Immediately, I have my bow and arrow ready, my crew members looking at me like I’m crazy. I can hear Luffy yelling at Hachi saying, “What do you mean?! Camie’s right here!”

“She is, but she’s wearing an explosive collar! We can’t take her away! Plus there are Celestial Dragons involved!” I hear Hachi explain before his voice becomes to faint from how far Luffy goes down.

I’m about to follow them when Nami places her hand on my shoulder and speaks a simple word, “Don’t.”

“What do you mean don’t?” I ask extremely nerved by her behavior.

She points at Hachi, “You heard him. She’s in even more danger-“

“I don’t give a shit. This is fucking insane. She is in a damn collar. These people are condoning slavery and I am about to go bat-shit crazy. I will-“ I pause in my talking when I see Hachi use all of his arms to try and stop Luffy.

Meaning, his disguise won’t work anymore and the people around them are noticing. Luffy is able to get out of all his arms as well. I stop as my eyes widen from the peoples’ pure disgust in their voices. Nami forgot what she was saying as well because she’s in shock.

“R-Robin was right,” She murmurs.

Sanji and Zoro ask at the same time, “About what?”

“They discriminate against fish-men and merfolk on these islands!” Nami states with horror in her eyes.

The others are disgusted by this idea and I keep my eyes focused on Luffy running down the stairs. He comes to a halt when a loud bang resonates throughout the room. My whole crew is frozen in place for a few seconds as we see a bleeding Hachi on the staircase.

My heart races as I am now glaring at the World Noble who shot Hachi along with the citizens behind him for applauding him for doing so. It’s the same World Noble from earlier. He seems happy as he informs his father, “Look, Father! I caught a Fishman! I caught it myself so I can have it for free! Free! Free! An octopus for free!”

Nami does her best to keep a hold on me as her body starts to shake from the World Noble’s singing. Luffy who was frozen in place turns around and starts to climb back up the stairs. Hachi barely catches his wrist and pleads for him to not do anything.

“You promised me. I was a pirate. This is simply karma for everything that I had done. I came here knowing what could happen to make amends to Nami and I still inconvenienced all of you. I’m sorry Straw Hat,” Hachi murmurs and keeps whispering things among that.

“You lousy fish, still blabbering on even though I shot you!” The World Noble yells out, pointing his gun at Hachi once more.

A sob finally escapes me and Nami gasps from seeing me cry. “(Name)?” She questions from my own shaking form.

“I need you to let go of me, Nami,” I say my voice coming out hoarse as I try to hold in my other sobs.

She does it in a heartbeat. She knows I’m crying angry tears and I am no longer able to sit by and let my anger bottle up. I start walking down the stairs slowly seeing people stare at me as if I were crazy. My bow and arrow are ready to hit and kill the Celestial Dragon if need be. I stop and hold my position when Luffy starts walking back up the stairs once more. He makes eye contact with me before setting his sights back on the World Noble.

Despite all the whispers of the citizens and Pappag’s begging for us to stop, I can hear the other two rookies who sort of creep me out. Law sounds impressed as he questions, “Straw Hat-ya…? (Name)-ya…?”

“Are they serious?!” Kid asks his question out loud.

The World Noble looks confused as he points his gun at Luffy and states, “You! What is with that look?! You annoy me, too!”

I see the World Noble’s finger tremble as he gets ready to shoot at Luffy. I move my bow just a slight bit away from the original target of his heart and let go. The arrow knocks the gun out of his hands just as he was ready to pull the trigger.

The World Noble glances back at me with terrified eyes before he turns back around only for Luffy to strike his face, successfully breaking the helmet the World Noble wore. The punch sends the Celestial Dragon flying and crashing into an empty row. Everyone and everything is dead silent now.


	67. Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like protective Zoro and Sanji. Luffy showing dominance is by winning at everything and trying to impress reader. I wholly invite jealous Luffy.
> 
> We meet Rayleigh!

In a moment Luffy is standing beside me looking up at our crew, who are in defense mode. Well, mostly Zoro is as he has a sword out and ready. Luffy glances at me before fixing his hat and bowing. I do the same understanding the taboo of our actions.

“Sorry, guys. Attacking this guy means a navy admiral is gonna come here with a warship…” Luffy states with a smile.

I shake my head and Zoro puts his sword away and speaks with an annoyed tone, “I missed my chance to cut him down because you both beat him up first.”

I roll my eyes as Nami runs down to help Hachi. Because of our actions we have a clear goal now. We just caused havoc in this auction house meaning we can get Camie now. Chopper points this out and sends Franky to find the key for Camie’s collar and cuffs while he attends to Hachi.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm and realize I’ve been shot by a bullet. I turn around with my weapon drawn and aim at the now angry father Celestial Dragon. He was aiming at Luffy but hit me instead.

“I’ll teach you what happens when you assault us, the descendants of this world’s Creators!” The guy yells as he keeps shooting at us.

Sanji is about to send the Celestial Dragon into a world of hurt for harming me but I quickly demand, “Clear the way for Franky!”

He obeys seeing as I am fine and just really angry. I shoot a few arrows at the Celestial Dragon, knocking his own large gun out of his hands before he takes cover. Guards are rushing to obtain us but none of them are able to as we all go into defense.

“You intend to defy us to the very end, do you?!” The father Celestial Dragon shouts.

Luffy glares at him and retorts, “Camie is not for sale!”

“Grr! Call the navy, have them send an admiral and warship! Let these bastards have it!” The World Noble orders a guard.

I go up a few steps to let loose some arrows at a higher advantage point. It works for quite a while as my crew members that are here go to town in beating up the guards that seem never-ending. Zoro is finally close enough to send a slice attack towards Camie and get open the tank she was in.

“Just like the rumors said….” A voice murmurs close behind me.

A familiar and annoying voice speaks up in agreement directly behind me, “Yeah. He’s a crazy bastard.”

I glance over my shoulder to see Kid and I believe his second mate, Killer. “Boy, you best back up,” I grumble.

He chuckles and has the guts to ask, “Why?”

“BECAUSE YOU SLAPPED MY ASS, YOU PERVERT!” I shout obviously very annoyed as I aim my weapon at him.

However, the three of us turn very confused as two deadly auras appear and stop whatever they are doing. It literally stops every single movement in the room. I am terrified to see who is glaring up at us and I regret my shouting.

“You did what to our dummy (Name)?” [Zoro](https://media3.giphy.com/media/JA7DTMu4ul2UM/giphy.gif)’s cold voice asks.

Sanji’s face is stone cold and he looks like he is the Grim Reaper. His body is literally [on fire](https://66.media.tumblr.com/63a19c631d033d193561b9c60b466f74/tumblr_inline_o1d7fqTP9m1tpgdtc_500.gif) as he asks in a demonic voice, “YOU DID WHAT TO (NAME)’S WONDERFUL ASS?!”

“Hm? Who’s that and what did he do to (Name)'s butt?” Luffy asks too innocently.

Chopper and Franky are watching with amusement while Nami who is now besides Luffy explains what is going on in a dumbed-down way. Luffy is puzzled as he asks, “Why would he touch it? Is it soft?”

Well… if I haven’t died of embarrassment a long time ago I believe it is going to happen now. My face burns as Nami once again has to explain why a man would do that to a woman. I see the wheels turning in his head as do the others before a look of horror flashes on his face.

“W-wait! If (Name) is my girlfriend and what Nami just said, then that means her butt is mine and wait! (NAME)! YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOUR BUTT?!” Luffy questions [getting angry](https://media1.giphy.com/media/11eHnnoimU3syI/source.gif) at this new found information.

WHAT THE HELL DID NAMI TELL HIM?!

I quickly speak up, “Now is not the time to focus on this! We can talk about it later! Zoro, Sanji, if you want to fight him, do it later! There are more guards and we got to get Camie!”

I’m surprised that actually worked. Everything in the room starts moving again and I briefly wonder why the hell everyone was watching that like a soap opera. Shaking my head, my eyes narrow down at another familiar face who is smirking widely at Luffy.

Law speaks up to grab Luffy’s attention, “Straw Hat-ya Luffy… A 300 million Berry bounty, huh…”

Luffy stares right at him but no other words are exchanged as the roof is suddenly crumbling in quite a few places. Placing my weapon on my back, I grab Luffy’s hand as I watch Robin fall gracefully, Brook jump from the hole in a roof, and a terrified Usopp being pushed down by a Flying Fish. I mean, that’s one way to make an entrance I guess.

However… poor Usopp unintentionally falls on the father Celestial Dragon that hasn’t stopped spouting nonsense on us. Brook and Robin start to fight with elegance as a guard yells, “YOU PIRATE! You just committed the same heinous crime!”

“Hi, Usopp. Nice to see your tardy ass,” I murmur.

I have never seen Usopp turn around that fast just to give me a thumbs down to show he was disappointed in my greeting. He quickly asks where Camie is and Luffy points with his other hand before stating, “Over there. We can’t run away until we get that bomb off of her neck!”

“And we need to hurry before the Admiral and Warship come!” Nami shouts while fighting with her Clima tact weapon.

Law speaks up once more grabbing Luffy’s attention, “The Navy's already here, Straw Hat-ya.”

“Who’re you? What’s with that bear?” Luffy asks not liking him.

Law ignores the question and explains, “They’ve had the place surrounded before the auction even began. Navy Headquarters has a post on this archipelago, you see. I dunno who they wanted to catch, but I doubt they expected anyone would beat up the Celestial Dragons. That was an interesting show you gave, Straw Hat-ya crew.”

Most of the guards inside are down now and Robin is fully interested in this conversation as she states, “You must be Trafalgar Law. Luffy. He’s a pirate.”

“The bear, too?” He questions innocently.

Robin glances towards Kid and states, “That guy over there is a pirate as well. Eustass Captain Kid.”

“Eh?! That’s the one with a higher bounty than Luffy-san?!” Brook asks.

Sanji is on fire again as he states the past, “THAT’S THE ONE THAT SLAPPED (NAME)’S ASS?!”

I take a deep and long breath as I hear a thud. I glance back to see Nami hitting Sanji in the head and scolding him for bringing that up so soon. I hear Camie let out a scream forcing all of us to stare at the stage immediately.

My eyes widen as the last Celestial Dragon, the daughter, has a gun pointed at Camie. “It’s you they’re after so I will end you, Fish,” The World Noble states with disgust.

None of us are remotely close enough to help or attack the World Noble. All of us are completely helpless in this dire situation. The others realize this and a look of trouble inflicts on their faces. However, something odd happens.

The Celestial Dragon passes out just as she was about to shoot. An old man comes out from behind a now broken wall followed by a giant. He speaks in an amused voice, “See, Mr. Giant? The place is in a real uproar. I’d say the auction’s over. I’ve stolen some money now so I guess I’ll head back to the gambling houses…”

“You’re one disagreeable old man. You were only here to get some money?” The giant questions.

The old man replies, “I was hoping for a chance to steal from whoever bought me too… But I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Think about it. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want an old man like me for a slave. Oh? Looks like we’ve garnered some attention…”

I glance at Luffy to see him staring at the two in curiosity. I am curious as well but more concerned since some of the guards say that these two were captured as slaves but don’t have the collars on. The old man is obviously someone not to mess with.

“R-Rayleigh!” Hachi says loudly gathering our attention.

I’m confused since I wasn’t with them but Chopper questions, “You mean Rayleigh, the coating craftsman?!”

The outburst from Hachi makes the old man smile with glee as he shouts, “Is that you Hachi?! It’s good to see you again! What are you doing here?!... How did you get that injury? No, that’s okay, you needn’t say a thing!”

The next minute is suspenseful as the old man glances around the room multiple times until he finally speaks, “In short… I see. I understand the situation now. You sure got yourself into a heap of trouble, Hachi. And you folks saved him? Well then…”

My other hand immediately comes up to grip Luffy’s arm as I watch the old guy use Haki to take down all the remaining guards in the room. My gut was right, he is not someone to mess with. Even Kid and Law are shocked as they seem to realize he isn’t just an ordinary old man.

The old man finally makes eye contact with Luffy and smiles when he says, “That straw hat suits dauntless men very well. I’ve been waiting to meet you… Monkey D. Luffy.”

Rayleigh doesn’t give Luffy a chance to say anything as he goes over to Camie and climbs the ladders to reach her. His hand goes to her collar and he says in a gentle tone, “I’m going to remove your collar now. Are you ready, girl? It’ll be all right.”

Everyone is freaking out. Luffy and I don’t say a word as we watch the man touch Camie’s collar. It starts to ring, alarming the rest of our crew, before an explosion goes off. The collar is off and Camie is unhurt.

Franky comes running on stage with the keys in the hand. Ignoring that they’re total strangers he complains to Rayleigh, “Don’t scare me like that! Her collar and cuffs are off… What the hell?! I finally manage to find them, but then…!”

“Good job! Even though we don’t need them for her you can give them to the slaves that were waiting to be picked up by their owners. Here, you carry the girl,” Rayleigh demands.

Franky nods and listens to the order only to finally question the man giving him commands, “Wait. What in the hell’s going on here?! Who are you anyway?!”

The man doesn’t say a word as he gets off of the stage and stairs to walk up the stairs to Luffy and I. “Who the hell is he Luffy? He mentioned your hat,” Zoro and Sanji murmur.

“You used Haki, didn’t you?” I ask softly.

The others go quiet at my question and Rayleigh nods his head yes while finally glancing at me. His eyes wander to my back where my weapon rests and they widen. The shock goes away just as fast as he glances up at Law and Kid.

“Sorry about that, fellows. I didn’t realize other pirates were watching. You must be quite strong to have withstood that with no problem at all,” Rayleigh says with a carefree tone.

My eyes narrow down when Kid says something, “I never thought we’d see a big-shot here. “Dark King” Silvers Rayleigh… No doubt about it. What’s a legendary man doing in a place like this?”

“On this island, I’m Ray-san, the coating craftsman. Don’t go calling me that other name. I’m an old soldier now. I just want to live in peace and quiet. I take it you’ll survive Hachi? After I told you all those times not to walk around these islands… Thanks for saving my friend, fellows,” Rayleigh states as he bows his head slightly towards Luffy and me.

Luffy looks plain confused now as he asks, “So, what’s this about wanting to meet me, old guy?”

“We’ll save that for later. We first need to get out of here,” Rayleigh states.

A voice booms on a microphone from outside and demands, “Alright you criminals! Release the Roswald family at once! An admiral will be arriving shortly! Recommend immediate surrender! Don’t blame us for whatever happens, you rookies!”

Law is smirking to himself as he murmurs, “We’re not only caught up in this, and we’re being treated as accomplices now.”

“I got a good glimpse of the insanity that makes Straw Hat Luffy so notorious. I have no complaints, but I’d rather not run into an admiral now if I can avoid it,” Kid says suggesting Rayleigh help him out.

Rayleigh chuckles and rejects it, “Oh, I’d prefer not to use that power of mine anymore, so I leave this to you! It’ll be hard for me to stay settled down if the navy discovers who I am.”

“I have no intention of helping out a senior citizen! The longer we stay here, the more troops there’ll be! I’m going on ahead. While I’m at it, I’ll help you guys out too. I’ll clean things up outside, so don’t worry,” Kid challenges Law and Luffy.

That challenged sealed my fate. Quite literally since Luffy already has one of my hands in his own. I was able to have one final glance at my crew that gives me looks of pity when Luffy drags me outside with Law and Kid. They bicker the whole time until finally, Luffy lets go of my hand and realizes I’m with him.

“Oh (Name), what are you doing here?” He asks with a laugh.

Deep breathe in… Deep breathe out… “YOU DRAGGED ME WITH YOU!” I screech.

Nope. Breathing exercises no longer work within talking to crew members. I casually back up to go inside but Luffy states seriously, “Stay. Watch me take them all out.”

“Hey! Are you even listening? I told you to stay back! If you’re going to be impressing some chick, then I’m going to win that competition as well,” Kid announces sending a wink my way.

I get chills and flip him off. He just smirks and Law takes on this new challenge much to my dismay. “Tell me what to do again and I’ll start by getting rid of you, Eustass-ya. I’m sure (Name)-ya would enjoy the sight of your dismembered body,” Law expresses with a growing smirk.

“…Do you both know I’m in a committed relationship with Luffy?” I ask out loud.

I receive no answer from them.


	68. Roger's Crew and my dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Reader's dad. (Jedrek)!

“…Do you both know I’m in a committed relationship with Luffy?” I ask out loud.

All three of them ignore me all prepared to show off to each other and apparently me. I sit down on the stairs that lead to the door and decide to listen to Luffy, sort of, and watch them fight. I’m impressed by Kid and Law’s powers as soon as they used them. Kid has the power to repel or attract weapons and Law’s power allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura to where he can do some freaky shit in.

When the marines get serious, Kid tries to be cool and blocks Law and Luffy from going. “Let me handle this. You both will only get in the way,” He says.

Law is annoyed and goes to tell him off only for Luffy to run straight into the fight yelling, “LEAVE IT TO ME!”

“Finger Net!” He shouts stretching his fingers to catch incoming cannon balls.

Both Kid and Law are dumbfounded by his power. With a soft smile on my face, I keep my eyes on Luffy, despite the others’ cool powers, as they continue the fight with marine reinforcements.

However, due to their constant moving and whatnot, the marines decide to target me because of my lazy form. They surround me forcing the three captains to put their attention on me. I plead with my eyes for them to come to help me but instead, I receive two fucking smirks and an innocent smile.

My eye twitches forcing every marine to stop dead in their tracks. I am glad the marines can feel my anger, even if it isn’t aimed at them at the moment. “What the hell is this? Some kind of test?” I ask wondering why the three captains are letting me be surrounded by the enemy.

“A test to see your abilities,” Law murmurs.

Kid nods his head but says something idiotic, “I just want to see you covered in other people’s blood. I bet that’d be sexy.”

Luffy’s face [turns sour](https://data.whicdn.com/images/230604874/superthumb.png?t=1458480542) at what Kid said but he actually chooses the high road and ignores it. Instead, he gives me a rather adorable sentence of encouragement with an [amazing smile](https://media2.giphy.com/media/hqykhEXr7LvWw/source.gif), “Not a test. I already know you can beat them. That and I don’t want to help. I’m busy.”

I would’ve enjoyed it, what he said until he said the last two sentences. He’s busy with what? The stupid competition to win my affection when the idiot already has it?! I’m livid. The poor marines realize this but seem to snap out of their fear and start to come at me.

In a split second, I have my bow and ready aimed at the sky and release only one arrow. I whisper my while grinding my teeth together out of anger, “Arrow Burst Party.”

“Is she stupid? She is about to get hit and doesn’t even defend herself,” Kid murmurs.

Law doesn’t say anything but keeps watching with a smirk on his face. Luffy, on the other hand, acts like he knows what I did but in reality, he doesn’t because he’s yelling at me, “BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU AIMING AT?”

The perverted idiot and my idiot go quiet once my arrow turned into multiple and falls on the marines at random until none of them are standing and I’m the only one up. Law is intrigued and thankfully the less stupid one out of the three. Luffy is laughing because he liked my attack since he didn’t get to see it at Enies Lobby. I glare at the group with murderous intent.

I sense their confusion and use it to my full advantage as I shoot arrows at them. [Their faces](https://static.zerochan.net/ONE.PIECE.full.1457821.jpg) could mimic fear if I was that desperate to label it that way. The expressions were more of high concern for their safety and disbelief that I would shoot towards them. I got two out of three targets. Law was the only one who managed to come out completely unscathed by my attack. Kid’s coat is ripped in a few places where the arrows made it and it was his turn to look upset. It, however, passed when he saw Luffy’s state of being stuck to a nearby tree.

“Gah! What the heck (Name)?!” Luffy questions as he pulls the arrows out of his clothing so he can get free.

By the time he does, I am in front of him. He pales dramatically from seeing my angered expression as I pinch his cheek. “Who did you call stupid?!” I question pinching the other side of his face.

“I’m sorry! You were really cool!” Luffy states while holding my hands to lessen the pinch on his face.

With a heavy sigh, I let go. Just in time too because more marines show up. Luffy pushes me behind him as Law and Kid stand beside him ready to mess up some marines. Luffy ends up using Gear Third and Kid mimics a metal arm with all the weapons they attack at the same time, Law having his own fun with his power. Within minutes they created so much chaos with the marines. I hear footsteps coming from the building and I assume this chaos is what all the crews needed to come out and get ready to run for it.

“What an impatient bunch,” Killer murmurs behind me.

A guy wearing a hat that belongs in Law’s crew sighs when he speaks, “Geez Captain. You know how to go all out.”

“They sure are reliable!” Rayleigh announces with Hachi on his back.

I walk to Luffy who is now in his little body form from the Gear Third effect and pick him up. He smiles brightly at me as he asks, “We’re you watching me?”

“Of course I was. You were amazing as always,” I compliment, my anger from earlier completely gone since he’s in a cute form.

I’m forced to drop him as he returns to his normal size. Before he can be content with my reply, Kid scoffs and interrupts us, “I’m glad I met you Straw Hat. However, next time I won’t show you any mercy.”

Luffy hums and wraps an arm around my shoulder. He smiles brightly as he announces, “Sure but I’m going to find the One Piece!”

He laughs blatantly as I lean into his side. I am staring at Law and Kid since they’re staring at Luffy with serious expressions on their faces. Kid’s sidekick, I mean second mate, lands in front of us and questions Kid, “What are you doing, standing around for, Captain?”

“You know, Killer, on our journey up to this point, we’ve been laughed and ridiculed whenever we mentioned getting hands on the One Piece. And each time that happened, I slaughtered everyone who laughed. But what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who don’t have the guts to mention it. Let’s meet again in the New World, Straw Hat,” Kid finishes his small speech and directed it back to Luffy.

Nah man. I think he has a crush on my boyfriend. That’s what that competition was really about. My thoughts are quickly crushed when Kid declares to me, “Next time I see you (Name), I’m going to make you my woman.”

He sends a wink my way before charging into the marine mess with his own crew.

“I’ll see you again, (Name)-ya,” Law murmurs.

I shake my head, “I would prefer not but thank you. I am grateful you’re more pleasant than Kid.”

He leaves to do his own thing. Finally, our crew is rejoined as they run up to us. With all of us here, we are able to make a break for it while helping Franky and Rayleigh go through first since they are holding Camie, Pappag, and Hachi. Though Zoro and Sanji complain about how they didn’t get a chance to slaughter Kid for his indecent actions, Luffy says they’ll have a chance in the New World.

“Master!” An annoying voice calls out for Sanji.

I’m thankful but he’s conceited now since Sanji fixed his face. Either way, Luffy wraps an arm around my waist and slings shots us to one of the Flying Fish raiders. The others follow suit and we are up in the sky before we know it, well minus Franky and Rayleigh who are with Duval on his slow ass cow.

“Did we lose them? Alright! Let’s go straight to the amusement park now so we can finish having fun before Camie was kidnapped!” Luffy demands.

I quickly hit that boy straight up the head as Usopp and Sanji ask, “Are you crazy?!”

“Oh look! Duval’s cow is faster now thanks to Franky!” Luffy points out while laughing.

I am once again impressed by our cyborg. With all of us going at a good speed, we make it to the grove where Shakky’s bar is. We say our goodbyes to the Flying Fish Raiders… or I think they changed their name to Rosy Riders, then Rose something? Either way, we say goodbye to them before we all go up into Shakky’s bar. Masahiko and who I assume is Shakky greets us and introduces themselves to us before Luffy glances at Rayleigh.

“Oh, you said you had something to tell me afterward, old guy…” Luffy states.

I nod my head and watch with curious eyes as Rayleigh pours himself a drink only for him to say, “Oh yes. I’m Silvers Rayleigh, the vice-captain of Gol D. Roger’s crew. Nice to meet you.”

“You didn’t tell them, Hachi?” Shakky asks with amusement.

Hachi who is recovering on a makeshift bed beside the counter bar shakes his head and says, “No. We only need his help with the coating, so…”

“We knew the name so well,” Nami and Usopp cry for not realizing it sooner.

Zoro is impressed as he asks, “How does that octopus know you?”

“Hatchan saved Rayleigh’s life twenty years ago. I was just a baby then but Aunt Shakky said they were close before he joined the Sun-Pirates,” Masa states robotic like as he helps Shakky clean some shot glasses.

Sanji lights up a cigarette and asks a question, “Well, if Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago, you didn’t get your head chopped off for being vice-captain? The navy caught the entire crew, didn’t it?”

“We weren’t caught. Roger turned himself in. The government might’ve made it sound like they had caught him as a way to show power, though. He did because we saw an end to our journey. About four years before the day of his public execution, Roger caught a fatal illness. Not even Roger could avoid the suffering that this terminal, incurable disease brought. But, there was one man with the skill to ease this suffering: a man at the Twin Capes named Crocus, who was the most respected lighthouse keeper and doctor in the sea,” Rayleigh starts to explain.

A few of us choke on air at the name and location as he continues, “We asked for his help and brought him on as ship doctor during our final voyage. He joined us in search of a certain pirate crew. Finally, three years later, while managing to escape death, Roger achieved what was said to be impossible: he conquered the Grand Line.”

“Crocus-san, he went through great lengths!” Brook starts to bawl his non-existent eyes out.

Rayleigh smiles widely as he speaks happily, “If you saw him there that must mean he’s doing well. Even though he was with us for three years, he was no doubt one of us! At this age now, it’d be great to see him again… Anyway, that’s when it happened. Roger was known as King of the Pirates. He wasn’t that the entire time before or anything. Title hold no meaning for a man about to die, but Roger was overjoyed. He loved doing everything in a flashy way… Whether it was celebrating or fighting… he always loved planning things for the future even though he wouldn’t be a part of it.”

Rayleigh glances at me with a twinkle in his eye as he states, “Eventually, as per captain’s orders, the Roger Pirates were secretly disbanded. One by one, everyone left discretely. As comrades, we all risked our lives for each other but I know almost nothing about where they are or what they’re doing now. Then, about a year after we disbanded, Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was announced he would be publicly executed in Loguetown, the East Blue town he was born in. I hear that many of the young faces in that town square that day went on to make names for themselves on the high seas today. I didn’t attend it. The final words he said went like this… ‘I’m not going to die, partner’. The World Government and Marines must’ve been shocked. With only one last remark from Roger, the public execution meant to serve as an example to other pirates instead became the opening ceremony of the Great Pirate Age! In his last few seconds, he changed the dim flame of his life into a hellfire that spread across the world! Our captain lived one hell of a life!”

Nami and Usopp state our amazement through their own words. They praise Roger for starting the era but Rayleigh shakes his head, “No. Roger is dead. It’s the people living in this current era that started it. I’m certain there are people who inherited something from Roger on that day in the town square. Your good friend, Shanks, is probably one of them. Oh yeah, you are from East Blue as well… Have you heard of a pirate called Buggy? The two of them were apprentices on our ship.”

I am confused with the person known as Buggy but I ask, “Velia was Shanks’ twin. Was she there as well?”

“Velia? I haven’t seen her in ages but yes she was an apprentice as well. Luffy, I’m assuming Shanks didn’t tell you about any of this because you stopped eating. I ran into him again on these islands about ten years ago, and he’d lost his trademark straw hat, along with his left arm. When I asked what had happened, he cheerfully spoke about you and I’ve wanted to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy, ever since. I’m sure he’s eagerly waiting for you in the New World. Ah, that reminds me. You need your ship coated. Before I go do that…” Rayleigh stops all speech to go behind the bar counter.

We all watch with curiosity as he pulls out a small box and takes out an old piece of paper from it. He slides it directly in front of me and my eyes widen as I spot the familiar weapon in the bounty and similar hidden facial features. My crew members are behind me now, peering over my shoulder, as Rayleigh watches me.

“T-That’s my… no way,” I’m in disbelief.

Usopp is the one that points out the obvious, “(Name)! That guy has your weapon and his bounty is one of the largest I’ve ever heard of!”

“More like she has his weapon. I thought he wasn’t famous? I thought he was just distant friends with Gold Roger or something,” Zoro says asking the question I was thinking.

Rayleigh nods his head, “(Name), I can only assume the worst if you’re here but yes. [‘Hunter’ Jedrek](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/7/6/euapy727pg.jpg), your father, was a part of Roger’s crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I made the picture. I don't own it completely as I got it through a picture maker thingy but I do own the OC "Jedrek"
> 
> As a reminder, I don't own any of the rest of the gifs and pictures I find! Those belong to their rightful owners.


	69. Admiral Kizaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That is how (Name) died. A slap to the ass by her boyfriend. It was a tragic death but one full of love,” Usopp says mourning over my pained filled body. -This happens lol
> 
> We stan protective Sanji and Zoro in this house. Also things get serious in this chapter as the admiral shows up.

“My father was a part of the Roger Pirates, legendary crew?” I question to make sure I heard that right.

Zoro and Sanji are confused with me since I told them that he wasn’t a famous pirate. Rayleigh nods his head as I examine the bounty. He waits to let the information sink in before he adds, “That’s how I recognized you were his daughter, by the weapon on your back. It was handmade by your father and while he was in the crew, it never left his back.”

“You are correct for assuming the worst. My father died five years ago, almost six now,” I reply in a soft voice.

Sensing the change of mood, Zoro and Sanji back off and go sit down by the others. Luffy is the one who stays by my side now as he listens to my exchange with Rayleigh. I give the bounty back to Rayleigh as he studies me.

He speaks in a tone I don’t quite get, “My condolences. It saddens me since he was the first to leave the crew when it was disbanded. I see you are confused?”

“He told me he knew Gol D. Roger. He always emphasized how he was never a big-shot pirate so hearing this is shocking to me,” I admit.

Rayleigh nods his head and closes his eyes as he speaks, “I believe I know why but it isn’t my place to say it since I am not a hundred percent sure. In any case, you have done well to come far. He would’ve been proud. He also would’ve been happy that you have such a wonderful crew that looks out for you.”

A respectful silence passes before Rayleigh gets serious, “You wanted your ship coated, is that right? I should get back to my real work, anyway.”

“That reminds me, coating costs a lot of money, right?” Hatchi asks getting ready to say he’ll pay whatever amount.

Rayleigh shakes his head as he says, “No, that’s all right, Hachi. I can’t take money from you or friends of yours.”

“Rayleigh-san. I have a question! What exactly is the Will of D? Roger’s name was engraved in ancient writing on a Poneglyph I saw on a Sky Island. How was he able to use that writing? Do you people know what happened to the world during the Blank Century that began 900 years ago?!” Robin asks surprising all of us with her outburst.

Rayleigh just smirks as he answers her, “Yes, we know. We learned the entirety of history. But, Miss. You mustn’t be hasty. Continue to move forward one step at a time on your own ship. We, and Ohara, might’ve hurried a bit too much. Even if I told you everything about the history right here, you still wouldn’t be able to do anything as you are now. Once you’ve taken the time to see the world, it’s possible you’ll be led to a different answer than we were. If you insist on hearing it, I can tell you everything about this world right now.”

Pondering over his words, Robin takes a moment before she declines his offer. Rayleigh seems content with her answer but he states, “I am sorry about your homeland. However, we were pirates. We were not high intellectuals like Clover or Ohara. Roger simply heard the voice of the universe, that’s all.”

Usopp freaks out about missing a chance and goes to ask about the treasure, One Piece. He doesn’t get too far in his question as Luffy straight up yells at him, startling the poor fool. Shakky, Masa, and Rayleigh laugh at Usopp apologizing and Luffy’s mini-tantrum.

“Do you think you can do it? Surpass the Grand Line that holds things far beyond the imagination? Your foes will be powerful, too. Can you rule this mighty sea?” Rayleigh asks with amusement to Luffy.

Luffy laughs as he states, “I’m not going to rule anything! It’s the freest person in this sea who is the King of Pirates!”

“I see. Your ship is in Grove #41, right? I’ll head over there now, but what will you do? There could be an admiral on these islands as we speak,” Rayleigh says getting up.

Nami immediately suggests going shopping with Robin. I glare at her as Usopp says we can’t all go together. Franky suggests splitting up and laying-low in town so the job will be easier on Rayleigh. My glare turns on Zoro as he dares to speak.

“Then let’s just split up and then meet back there when he’s all done,” Zoro states solemnly.

Sanji understands my pain and retorts back to Zoro, “Who’re you to talk strategically about meeting up and stuff like that?!”

Ignoring that, we all settle on this plan. All of us follow Rayleigh outside and he hands us a Vivre card. Seeing that we recognize it he nods and says, “That simplifies things. Since I am notorious myself I think I’ll move your ship from Grove #41 to somewhere else before I start on it. I’ll need three days to complete the coating. Your life depends on this work and three days is the fastest I can go. Sundown in three days, I’ll say. I don’t know what grove I’ll be on then, so wherever the Vivre Cards lead you, I’ll be there finishing the coating and waiting for you. You should probably go and buy whatever you need for your underwater voyage to Fish-Man Island!”

Camie, Pappag, Shakky, and Masa see us off and are excited to see us in three days’ time. They act as we’ll never see them again as they say goodbye. It feels nice to have friends like that though.

As we start walking away Franky speaks up, “It sure was a surprise to meet someone from that legendary crew in a place like this. He’s a real intimidating guy, for an old geezer. So that’s what crewmen on the Oro Jackson were like… I’m glad I met him!”

“Yeah, it was a surprise to learn that (Name)’s old man was a member as well,” Sanji murmurs as Zoro and Usopp nod.

Nami speaks up on the matter, “Yeah that bounty was something else-“

Out of nowhere, my life flashes before my eyes. I fall to the ground with a flustered expressoin as a hand follows my butt with a tight grip. Everyone around us goes into a painful silence as they see me die of literal embarrassment from Luffy slapping my ass with his ridiculous strength.

He laughs innocently since he doesn’t quite understand what he’s done. “It is soft! I understand now why he did it! Oi (Name), don’t let anyone else do it since your mine!” Luffy demands while he enjoys fondling my poor tush.

I hear three harsh sounds and the hand leaves my butt. Chopper is cradling my head so I can see what happened. Nami whose face is totally red looks like she was the first to hit Luffy upside the head. She probably feels the embarrassment for me.

Zoro and Sanji didn’t just hit him. They demolished poor Luffy. Sanji is cursing up a storm and speaking a dead language while Zoro scolds Luffy.

“That is how (Name) died. A slap to the ass by her boyfriend. It was a tragic death but one full of love,” Usopp says mourning over my pained filled body.

Robin, Brook, and Franky were trying their best to hold in their laughter. “What in the hell made you think of doing that?! And you’re not supposed to hit her that hard?! Can this be considered domestic abuse?” Nami asks.

Robin answers, “No. It was an accident on his part for-“

“Being a complete idiot,” Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp state.

Luffy who is dying beside me reaches for my hand and says, “I am sorry. Next time I’ll be gentle-”

“NEXT TIME?! THERE WON’T BE A NEXT TIME,” Sanji and Nami screech.

Luffy stands up straight, pulling me up by my hand, and looks like he just remembered something. “Ah. Amusement park!” He states seriously.

“WHAT?! NO!” Usopp and Franky shout this time from his fast change in subject.

Luffy nods his head, “Yes. I wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with (Name).”

“Cute,” Robin giggles.

Chopper and Brook speak up, “Yes. I want to go.”

“We’re not going there!” Nami growls out showing her demon face.

Goosebumps litter my skin as I feel eyes on us. I turn around and watch with wary eyes. “What’s wrong?” Sanji asks seeing my now tensed up form.

The others watch where I am staring only for their own bodies to go frigid in surprise. Luffy is confused but the rest of us are nervous from seeing the new enemy in front of us. Bartholomew Kuma stands in front of us. I shiver a bit from remembering the pain I shared with Zoro and took on for Luffy.

“Watch out! He’s one of the Shichibukai! He’ll use a shockwave on you!” Usopp and Sanji warn Luffy.

I pull him out of the way only to be surprised by the attack Kuma gives us. Luffy is amazed as his Chopper and they both say, “It’s not a shockwave but a…. [a beam](http://pa1.narvii.com/5669/e45a3a16e2b3004d822b5aa2a59cbccaee00aadd_hq.gif)!”

“This is no time to be impressed, you morons!” Usopp yells at them.

Robin is nervous as she asks, “Bartholomew Kuma? Why’re you back?!”

“Is he the one that you said showed up after my fight on Thriller Bark?!” Luffy asks finally hitting the nail on its head.

Sensing the determination coming from our Monster Trio, the rest of us move back for cover. Usopp, Brook, and Franky ran for the hills as soon as Kuma glances their way and tried to laser them to death. Nami, Robin, and Chopper find a safe spot to watch at a distance. I am at distance trying to find a good advantage point but end up watching with wary eyes as they use all their might in fighting Kuma. When Kuma is done for the count we realize that it may be a twin because he hasn’t used a single power that we know he has.

“Anyway, the real one would’ve teleported and dodged our attacks… More than that, he doesn’t use shockwaves, and doesn’t have paws, either!” Zoro sates as they catch their breath.

Sanji nods and says, “But if this is a fake, then that’s the real problem. That means there are two guys who are this strong.”

The Kuma look-alike is back up and the three are back in defense mode. However, I note that Zoro is in pain. This whole fight must be painful for him since knowing him, he didn’t rest when Chopper told him to, after what we endured from the real Kuma. It pains me as I watch Zoro fall to the ground.

Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Brook quickly come to Zoro’s aid. Chopper and Franky start to hit on it with everything they got, while Brook tries to use one of his attacks on it, only for him to get stuck on the shoulder of the fake Kuma. Usopp shoots exploding rocks at it and with all this damage, it starts to act funny.

“One went in his mouth! Something shorted out inside his body! His body’s hard, but he still bleeds. He’s just like me, a regular living person whose body has been modified with weapons!” Franky says to himself out of shock.

Nami is using this as a distraction to run to a different cover but the fake Kuma spots her. Sanji warns her but she freezes on the spot. Just as the Kuma is about to blast a beam at her, Robin hits it on the head with multiple fists forcing the fake Kuma to close it’s mouth before the beam went off.

“Yes! The beam went off inside his mouth! He blew himself up!” Usopp says happily.

Nami quickly waves her Clima Tact weapons and announces, “Dark clouds are coming your way! Thunder Lance Tempo!”

Lightning strikes the now malfunctioning Kuma. The fake Kuma starts to blast beams everywhere and not really aiming. Zoro and Sanji use this to their advantage as they push the fake Kuma to its limits so Luffy can go in for the finishing touch with his Gear Third.

The fake Kuma is finally down for the last time. I go and sit beside my exhausted crew members. “Why the hell didn’t you help out?!” Usopp questions with crocodile tears in his eyes.

I shrug my shoulders before responding without much care, “My arrows won’t pierce through whatever the hell that thing was made of.”

“Luffy, we can rest in hiding. It wouldn’t be wise to stay out here since we’ll be caught like this,” Sanji states.

As if Sanji was cursed or he decided to jinx all of us, someone jumps out from one of the trees. He sounds angry with us but is more disappointed with the fake Kuma he calls “PX-4”. “It costs as much as an entire warship to build another Pacifista like you! Geez, now what am I supposed to tell that lousy punk in my report?!” The guy murmurs.

I glance at Usopp who glances at me, Chopper, and Brook before all four of us scream, “The Warlord of the Sea is still here! Is that the real one?!”

“Real or not, we don’t have enough strength left to fight that thing!” Sanji rasps out with nervousness.

Robin is interested in this despite the situation as she asks, “Did you just say Pacifista?”

“I’m not going to tell you anything. It’s no use asking me questions. I got the toughest defense in the world! As such, my mouth is sealed just as tight!” The guy who I deduced to have the mentality of a child states.

Usopp grows annoyed as he demands, “YOU CAN AT LEAST TELL US YOUR NAME!”

“I’m not going to tell you anything. I already said I’m Sentomaru, the most tight-lipped guy in the world!” Sentomaru replies to Usopp.

I hit my fist to my open hand and ask, “Got it! Your name is Sentomaru?”

“Ah… Just so you know I voluntarily told you that. I wasn’t answering your question. Let’s go, PX-1!” Sentomaru orders the other fake Kuma by him.

We don’t even get a chance to say or do anything as we block the incoming beams. Luffy as a hand on my wrist as we all take leaps back until we’re at a safe distance to which Zoro and Sanji suggest leaving. To my absolute surprise and horror, Luffy agrees. All of us are in shock when the guy who never runs from a fight says with a straight face, “Yeah. Let’s get away from here! But not all together! We’ll split up in groups!”

Despite us being shocked, Chopper and Usopp listen to the command without question since they can actually flee from a fight for once, though they fast walk to wait to see who will protect them. “We need to split up. Will you be okay Zoro?” Luffy questions.

Zoro only nods and I frown at his answer. He’s hurt and since I know why, I’ll follow him. Luffy lets go of me as he splits up with Robin and Chopper. Sanji hurries to Nami’s side as Franky follows. I’m with Zoro, Usopp, and Brook.

Usopp jumps onto Zoro’s back and pleads to him, “Protect me!”

“O-Oi, not a good time Usopp! I’m injured here,” Zoro murmurs using his energy to run.

Brook has his sword out and states, “Fear not. I’ll cover you. I was a witness to what happened at Thriller Bark so you and (Name) are in safe hands!”

None of us get far before chills run up my spine once more. Zoro feels it too because he drops Usopp in a split second and has a sword out while I have my bow and arrow out. A bright light is aimed towards us and I stare at a tall man.

He stares down at me in confusion as he points a finger at me, “Blood-Hound (Name)?”

When I don’t say anything the light gets brighter and Zoro pushes me out of the way only to get hit by a beam. “You idiot! I could’ve handled that!” I scream as I stand in front of Zoro who lays on the ground shriveling in pain.

Usopp and Brook are freaking out and our crew members’ attention is back on us. Sentomaru is blocking Luffy’s group from leaving their current position but his voice is loud and clear as he says, “Took you long enough, Uncle Kizaru.”

“Admiral Kizaru?! Careful (Name), Brook, Usopp, that man is a Marine Admiral!” Robin shouts to us.

“ADMIRAL?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I am so excited for the next chapters to come because we'll be in Marineford soon! Y'all are going to be depressed with me for that ride! We'll also find out more about reader's dad during that time!


	70. Straw Hats Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kuma uses his power on (Name), she comes face-to-face with a familiar person.

  
I keep my ground as I stare up at the tall Marine Admiral named Kizaru. I can feel the amusement leaking off of his aura and it disgusts me as I keep my feet planted in front of Zoro. This guy is beyond happy that Zoro took that shot for me.

  
“It’s too late for you now… A 120 million bounty… Pirate Hunter Zoro… I’d heard that you’re quite the swordsman, but a one-hit knockout? Your exhaustion must have really built up… Doesn’t matter now… You’re finished,” Kizaru states lifting his foot as a bright light appears at the end of it.

  
Luffy is shouting but I can’t hear it over the beating of my heart. Usopp is beside me shooting multiple things at Kizaru while Brook is on my other side stabbing the man. None of it is working, it is as if he is imaginary since it goes right through him.

  
“It’s no use; you see, I ate the Glint-Glint fruit. I’m made of light. I’m a Logia,” Kizaru explains in monotone.

  
I’m snapped out of my frozen state when Usopp and Brook shout in my ear, praising Robin. She moves Zoro out of the danger zone and Kizaru doesn’t look too happy about that. Brook and Usopp retreat to where Zoro is as I stay put, watching as Kizaru’s body gets brighter into a beam.

  
“DON’T!” I shout.

  
This makes Kizaru stop every movement. I was right then. He was about to transport to Zoro and finish him off. “Ooh, you’re cute. No wonder Kuzan didn’t do anything to you. He wants you to keep being cute. Is that way Sakazuki wants you dead? Your cuteness is overpowering,” Kizaru states with a lazy smile.

  
“Kuzan? Sakazuki? Who are you talking about?” I ask licking my dry lips out of anxiety.

  
Kizaru laughs but answers me, “Kuzan is the ice admiral, Aokiji. Sakazuki is Akainu, your grandfather. What a shame. I’ll oblige to your wish and kill you before I kill your friends.”

  
My eyes widen as his foot slowly starts to descend to stomp on me. I am once more frozen from the intense atmosphere he is giving out. It reminds me of my encounter with Aokiji when I froze up beside Robin. I hear my crew yelling for me to step away but I can’t.

  
I hold my breath as his beam seems ready to fire at me only for a blast of wind to come my way and a leg kicks Kizaru’s own leg away from me just as the beam goes off. The blast is towards a mangrove tree and it makes the land shutter from the impact.

  
“You’re getting involved with this, Dark King Rayleigh?!” Kizaru asks.

  
Rayleigh plants his hand on my shoulder and states, “Don’t be plucking these young sprouts! Their era is just about to begin!”

  
I see. I am in very big danger. Rayleigh is aware of this because his body is tense and he seems to be looking for an opening for me to get away. Kizaru is unaware of this since he is annoyed by this new outcome.

  
“I heard rumors you were on these islands… I guess those reports were true. Are you defending these chicklings because you’re still a pirate even if you aren’t what you once were, Rayleigh-san?”

  
Rayleigh chuckles as he responds to the question, “I would be able to retire peacefully if you people would kindly take down my wanted posters.”

  
“The crimes of a pirate are not forgivable, especially ones from Roger’s pirate crew. But, to capture you, I would first need to make some preparations, so… but I can’t give them a break. If I don’t catch these kids, we at Marine Headquarters will lose face with the Celestial Dragons in Marie Jois. Could you not get in the way?” Kizaru asks his voice getting dark.

  
I physically jump when Luffy yells, “Usopp! Brook! Take Zoro and get away! We’re leaving! Sanji help (Name)! Everyone, focus on escaping! As we are now, we can’t beat these guys!”

  
What he says stops my heart because if he’s saying this, then it is absolutely true in a horrific sense. Franky uses one last attack to get the PX-1 away from his group. Sanji uses this distraction to get close to us.

  
“Akainu is going to be mad at me for letting this opportunity escape me,” Kizaru says with a bit of a pout.

  
Rayleigh ignores the marine and focuses on Sanji, “Ready? Forgive me for my harshness (Name).”

  
Sanji nods his head and Rayleigh straight up throws me as if I were a Frisbee to Sanji. Thankfully, Luffy used his head when he demanded Sanji to help because Sanji is gentle with me when he catches me before sprinting to the others to leave.

  
“I’m not letting these pirates get away. Yata Mirror,” Kizaru murmurs as a bright light appears before Sanji and me.

  
It’s gone just as fast and I look back to see Rayleigh holding a sword and somehow disrupting the transportation that was about to happen. He smirks at Kizaru and says, “It’s nice to be holding a sword again.”

  
Kizaru creates his own light sword and with a goofy face admits, “Ooh, Dear me. I came to these islands with such casual intentions too…”

  
“He must really be the Dark King. I have never seen anyone stop Uncle before. We almost had Roronoa too. PX-1, go finish him off. He’s almost dead!” Sentomaru orders. The PX-1 obeys the order with not a second to lose and it’s pretty terrifying on how fast it can run.

  
Sanji goes tense but I tell him, “Hurry! Franky can take care of Nami. Usopp is holding Zoro and Brook can only do so much!”

  
Sanji uses his inhuman strength which is fired by me touching him and his pervy thoughts. Either way, he is behind the PX-1 the whole time until it catches up to Usopp’s group. Usopp and Brook were terrified when they realize the PX-1 is after them. Brook stops only to get by the PX-1’s body and Usopp accidentally drops Zoro. Sanji acts swiftly as he delivers a blow to PX-1’s back that sends him to the ground for a few moments.

  
Sanji has trouble landing gracefully since the kick injured his leg. I pull my bow and arrow out as soon as my feet touched the ground. Even if it’s in vain I set loose a couple of arrows. It doesn’t make a single dent or scratch against his metal body.

  
It aims its hand and Sanji pushes me out of the line of fire. He couldn’t defend himself fast enough because of his leg and he ends up as useless as Zoro is in the moment. I go to try one more time when something hits me in the back of the head.

  
The noises I hear are fuzzy and my eyesight goes blurry as I stare at an Usopp who is babbling about something. I fall to the ground beside Zoro as the pain in my head finally subsides. “Usopp, did you really just hit me?” I question my throat dry from everything that has happened today.

  
Today has really been a long day. From, going to find Zoro, to finding Camie, then this unlucky shit with the marines and Pacifistas, life is just great enough to add Usopp saving my life in the most ridiculous way of hurting me.

  
Usopp doesn’t answer me as literal tears fly down his face. He’s looking behind me and that’s when I feel. The actual presence from Thriller Bark. I turn around on the ground to see the real Kuma. Usopp thinks it’s another fake and is on the border of a panic attack when he cries, “I’ve had enough! Just how many of them are there?!”

  
Zoro tries to sit up but fails. He can only look up and I know he knows it’s the real one as well from the expression on his face. Kuma speaks a soft demand, “Wait, PX-1.”

  
Kuma then glances down at Zoro and me with no emotion on his face. His voice is light as he states, “You’re still alive… Roronoa… (Name)… Impressive.”

  
“Thanks to your… mercy…” Zoro grunts out as he finally stands up.

  
I’m about to stand up to help him when Usopp pulls me behind Zoro with him. His concern is our safety and he is pretty sure Zoro is about to get a death wish. “Come on, Zoro! We need to get outta here, quick!” Usopp begs.

  
“If you were to go on a trip, where would you go?” Kuma asks Zoro as he pulls off a glove.

  
When Zoro doesn’t answer, Kuma brings his hand down as if he were going to strike him. However, when he makes contact with Zoro, Zoro disappears. My heart stops as he is literally gone. Usopp and I are dumbfounded as we watch the empty space Zoro once occupied.

  
Usopp is yelling at Kuma now demanding for an answer of what the hell just happened. I’m dazed from it but that doesn’t stop me from hearing Chopper’s monster cry. I heard at Enies Lobby once but I never witnessed. Looking back, I see the rest of my crew had witnessed this but they’re a bit away from us.

  
Chopper is in his berserk monster phase and is beside Robin and Luffy. Luffy is asking for an answer from Sentomaru who is beside him. “Like I’m going to tell you. I’m the world’s most tight-lipped guy. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but they say his paw pads can send a person flying through the sky for three days and three nights! Only he knows where he sent him! At the very least, he’s not on these islands or anywhere easily accessible. Could even be on the other side of the world,” Sentomaru replies without thinking about it.

  
Sanji comes to and him, Brook, and Usopp are filled with nervousness as Kuma attacks PX-1 for getting ready to attack us. I say attack, but he did the same thing to the machine as he did to Zoro. My gut starts to twist when Luffy’s worried voice reaches us once more in a demand.

  
“Run! Just get out of here! You can think things over after you are safe! Go!” Luffy yells at us.

  
Franky and Nami turn to leave. Usopp and I quickly help Sanji up since he is about at his limits. Kuma glances at us and is ready to make another one of us disappear. Brook senses this and quickly jumps in front of us.

  
“I will protect you even if it costs me my life! Oh, wait, I’m already dea-“ Brook doesn’t get the chance to finish his joke as Kuma touches him with his paw and he disappears.

  
I’m shaking from fear now as Sanji shakes Usopp off and pushes me behind him. “Damn! What am I doing?! I just let two friends disappear while I watched on! Usopp, protect (Name) at all costs!” Sanji orders him as he starts to run at Kuma quickly pulling out his leg to kick him.

  
Usopp and I are dumbfounded once again as we watch. Cold sweat is dripping down my forehead as Kuma uses his paw to reflect the attack and send him flying. He turns his attention back on us and Usopp freezes. I try to push him behind me but Usopp does me a spook. He surprises me big time as he pushes my form behind him.

  
His last heroic act was shooting at Kuma until Kuma, who was unfazed, touched Usopp’s shoulder and he disappeared. I hear Sanji getting up and running desperately to me as the rest of my remaining crewmembers scream for us in panic. I turn to look at Luffy to see him stricken with fear once more when Sanji’s last attempt to save me from the same fate is in vain. Sanji is gone and Luffy looks absolute heartbroken seeing I am the next victim.

  
“(Name)-san, I request that you lend me your trust,” Kuma says out of nowhere.

  
Hearing these words confuses the absolute fuck out of me but he continues with his words, “Trust me and follow this path I send you on. Do that and you’ll be reunited with Monkey D. Luffy.”

  
It is probably very foolish of me but either way, I nod my head. I wouldn’t have a choice anyway since he is this close to me but I needed to put my mind at ease and say I trust him. My heart clenches at Luffy’s cries and I do my best to hold back my tears as Kuma’s hand lands on me and I vanish.

  
I’ve been in Kuma’s bubble thing at a terrifyingly fast speed for about two days now. It’s close to night time and I’ve been evaluating my terrible life decisions as I worry about Luffy and the others. That is until I realize that the bubble is getting lower… but there is no land, anywhere.

  
It appears I’m about to land in the middle of the ocean. Why, oh why, did I trust him? As I appear to be falling to my death, I spot something getting a bit bigger. It’s a tiny boat. The bubble finally lands, causing a mini explosion as the water collides with me quite a few times before I try to stay afloat.

  
“What the fuck was that?” A familiar voice asks.

  
I glance around towards the boat to see a familiar face and I’m left stunned as I ask, “V? I mean Velia?”


	71. Ace's Public Execution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velia shares some dreadful news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all caught up to where the story is on my quotev! If anybody is reading this here on ao3, I would adore comments telling me your thoughts and whatnot!

There I am, a shivering mess since I fell in the ocean, and the breeze chilling my soaked clothing. Maybe it was truly meant to be? Velia and I… a couple? As soon as the thought enters my mind, Velia and I can hear a demonic scream from the depths of hell begging me to drown them.

  
“Did that scream sound like Sanji to you?” Velia asks a bit concerned as she glances at the water.

  
I agree with her and push the weird thought to the side. “Yes. He must’ve heard my inner thoughts from whatever hellhole he’s in. Oh, yeah. Since you didn’t ask and have only been staring at me for the past five minutes, all of my crew have been separated.”

  
All the humor that was in the air died down as soon as I said that. Velia grows serious as she glances at the sky. She observes the light growing farce as the darkness grows, indicating night wanting to wash over us.

  
“I figured just as much. I saw the paw-shaped bubble you were in. I just had no idea it would be you in it. That shape only means you encountered the Shichibukai Kuma. That crazy bastard,” She murmurs more to herself.

  
It’s been a couple of months since she left us? Something like that, and it already feels like a whole different person. She seems… calmer almost. Well, right now she seems tense given the current situation.

  
“So… you, a criminal are what? Best friends with the very scary Kuma guy?” I ask.

  
Her head tilts and her long red hair flows with the breeze as her smile becomes absolutely dead inside. I get chills since I apparently offended her and her ancestors. “Please. We used to be best friends. I met him through the Revolutionary Army.”

  
“BACK UP! HOW MANY CONNECTIONS DO YOU HAVE?!” I ask in absolute horror.

  
This woman who may still have a crush on me, despite her old age and young face, is an absolute monster with her connections. Her mood lightens from seeing my confusion and she answers with delight, “Many. I told you I left my brother’s crew when I got injured by Blackbeard. Well, I met the Revolutionary Army after, met quite a few good people, and then decided that wasn’t my scene before I met Crocodile boy.”

  
Crocodile… I haven’t thought about him in forever, and it nerves me just thinking about him now.

  
“Anyway, I am surprised that he did take a risk. He must’ve separated you for a good reason. Oh, well I guess you are lucky he sent you to me. I met with him shortly after our departure before I headed back to my brother’s crew. He must’ve planned this out carefully…” Velia murmurs once again seeming to get lost in thought.

  
I shake my head in confusion as I ask, “What do you mean?”

  
“You… don’t know?” She asks her eyes furrowing in concern and puzzlement.

  
My heart races and pounds against my chest as I tell her I don’t know. My hands get clammy and cold sweat starts to form on my forehead. It feels like I am about to receive the worst news in history… and I would be correct.

  
Velia hands me a newspaper that is two days old. It was published and sent out while we were helping Camie. My eyes widen as I read it and I feel physically sick as tears start to form in my eyes.

  
“T-This is a joke, right? Ace’s public execution?” I ask my throat tightening from the urge to dry.

  
A scowl is on her face as she puts a hand on my shoulder. She shakes her head no and I felt absolutely useless at that moment. My thoughts go to Luffy and I almost die on the spot.

  
“Hey, relax. There is plenty of time. That’s actually what I was doing now. I’m headed to see an old friend who owes me a few favors. She’s going to help me out so I can be war-ready and stop this stupid war,” She stops talking when my body starts to shake.

I put the newspaper down and take a moment to calm down. She gives me all the time in the world as she checks the sailing route, using an Eternal Pose to keep track.

  
When I speak it comes out in apology, “Forgive me. Ace was my protector back in Alabasta against you and Crocodile. He’s like an angel to me and considering my relationship with Luffy now, he’s going to be my brother-in-law. I can’t accept this. Please tell me the plan.”

  
“It’s okay. Like I said we have a few days to prepare. I hear Whitebeard is already planning on making a move and my brother sent me to go see my friend while he goes to assist Whitebeard. She’s a witch and a very talented one at that so I believe she’ll spare us a few things to help stop this war. She has a swaying heart for pirates so I already know she’ll help. We should be there in a few hours as I’ve been traveling for about a week now,” Velia explains calming my heart down.

  
Her words did help but I can’t help it. I’m still worrying and surprise, I miss Luffy so much. I’m just… thankful. I’m so happy I trusted Kuma since Velia is aware of this whole situation and has a game plan.


	72. Empress Boa Hancock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Boa Hancock and things are about to get weird (Velia does not help... maybe)

My fingers rest in the water as we seem to get closer to Velia’s destination. An island is in the distance and she appears to be anxious. It’s a first I’ve seen her this anxious since bringing me back to Rainbase to Crocodile. This difference this time, it seems she may not hold any power here.

“Who exactly are we seeing that is making you all twitterpated?” I question softly.

Her eyes snap to me and an angelic smile forms on her face. She acts fast as her fingers lace through my hand not playing with the ocean water. She seems to be thinking in a serious manner.

“I hate to admit my dear (Name), but you are in fact not my first love. I had another before I laid eyes on you and we are bound to meet her here. She is not the old friend I speak of but more of a… Ex-lover?” Velia murmurs sheepishly.

It hits me. “You’re still into her!”

“NO! That’s not it at all! I just still highly admire and respect her and vice-versa. We just couldn’t work out for soon-to-be obvious reasons,” Velia mumbles, her cheeks growing as red as her hair.

She shakes her head and grows serious once more. She points at the island and sighs. “I need to inform you of the plan I have. The old friend I wish you to meet is a witch. She is a highly powerful being who has practiced magic from ancient times. We’ll meet her through another old person in the city. We’ll be able to go into the city because we’re women but this island is a maiden island called Amazon Lily. It’s inhabited by the tribe of female warriors called the Kuja,” Velia explains.

Her expression narrows down as her eyes spot something in the waters. I slowly stand up as she retracts her hand from mine and I spot the ship she is staring at. It’s red and the symbol on it is one I recognize.

“You… Don’t mean to tell me your ex-lover is the only female Shichibukai? The freaking Snake Empress? THE Boa Hancock?” I ask completely dumbstruck.

Velia looks at me before the ship. She only nods to confirm it before she fixes the sails to have our boat go faster. We steadily catch up thanks to Hancock’s ship being rather slow but the intensity of how alert they are comes at a surprise. Arrows are already up and pointed at us, piquing my interest.

“Who goes there?” A [woman ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/1/14/Ran_Anime_Concept_Art.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/150?cb=20180925202823)asks.

Her voice is loud and alert but her appearance makes me hesitant. Their attire is a bit odd but understandable and the way she holds herself is obvious to why they are Kuja Pirates then. They are strong and even I am hesitant to talk to them. I don’t know about their power yet but I am no fool to underestimate them.

Velia gives her a sheepish smile as she waves. “Hi! It’s uh- Oh, you don’t need to make that face.”

Velia huffs as the woman glares at her but gives the others a signal to put down their weapons. They do. They give no words as they allow our small boat to trail theirs to the island. Velia is oddly silent and I prepare myself mentally for any terrors to come.

However, the atmosphere we are met with is nothing what I expect. All the women are beyond happy to see their empress back. Even more, it’s a glowing place. Every feels genuinely happy. There are no men like Velia said.

“Sanji would love this place,” I murmur sweatdropping.

Velia glowers at the thought. “Ew. He would. I’m glad Kuma didn’t send him here.”

Velia docks the ship close to Hancock’s ship. The screaming and excitement of the villagers’ increases as the Kuja Pirates leave the ship. Velia grabs my hand, lacing her fingers through mine, and leads me through the crowd that is quite pushy. She goes straight to the back of the ground and starts on a path.

“We aren’t going to wait for her?” I ask.

Velia shakes her head. “No. It will be better if we meet her up at the palace. Trust me. Seeing her true face is quite odd. We don’t want the ladies here to see her in a different light.”

In silence, we start our trek up to the Empress’ palace. The whole place is extraordinary and I am getting quite excited to meet the supposed most beautiful woman in the world. The rumors are of course just that, but growing up around marines, you hear things and they get either exaggerated or underestimated.

Once at the top, we await the Empress and her followers. Velia lets a hum out every now and then to show her nerves steadily increasing until she holds her breath from hearing the distinct sound of heels. I am just in shock that the Empress can walk all the way up here in heels. She’s already winning my respect.

“Is there something wrong with our defense? I took notice that the team wasn’t there to greet me- Why the hell are you here?” I’m assuming the woman who might be Boa Hancock questions.

If it’s not her, I’m going to be very worried about how many women Velia has pissed off. Velia only smiles a childish smile and waves. “Hey, Hancock! I need to speak to Zoraida!”

Hancock’s whole face seems to darken from both Velia and the new name mentioned. I take a step back feeling the threatening aura grow while Velia seems to become entranced by the black-haired woman. I don’t know what’s going on but I feel danger so I take another step back. It turns out to be a good call because immediately, Hancock is charging at Velia and kicks the poor woman to the ground.

Hancock’s heel is pressing into the base of Velia’s throat and I feel super awkward as Hancock’s followers seem to swoon over this. Velia somehow just remains positive though you can see the sudden sweat starting to drip off her forehead and roll onto the ground from her nervousness.

The heel’s pressure lessons and Velia says, “For old time’s sake? You know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.”

Hancock seems to give in. She removes her heel completely and stands up. Her demeanor is completely cold as she glares at Velia. “Under one condition. You need to wait until I settle in. I had a long voyage and my beauty, as impossible as it is, needs to rest momentarily. Follow me and don’t touch anything,” Hancock demands.

She somehow didn’t even acknowledge my existence. I don’t complain as she starts to walk off. Veila and I stay right behind her and as soon as we enter the palace. Within the next five minutes, I am in true shock at how mean she really is towards the people that adore her the most. She rejected the most beautiful jewel picked from their latest voyage saying it will challenge her beauty but the part that broke my heart was when she broke a statue that some village kids made of her.

They made the statue of her out of mud and clay and it may look just a little weird but they did it with their hearts. The second she broke it I wanted to cry. Now, I’m just staring at her blankly. I am trying to signal Velia that I am slowly losing it but she’s been keeping her eyes glued to the wall straight ahead.

“So as to why the defense team wasn’t there to greet me. Where are they?” Hancock questions one of the girls who has been keeping the place tidy for her.

The girl answers with a wee bit of hesitation. “There was a dangerous monkey that appeared this morning. They’ve been trying to deal with it and all of them ended up going to deal with the monstrosity. I’m truly sorry they weren’t there to greet you. Would you like anything to drink?”

Hancock’s large sake that has been with her this whole time makes itself into a throne for her. Hancock sits with elegance and crosses her legs. Her eyes are closed as she answers, “White sake.”

“I would like some too.”

Velia and I turn around to see a little old lady with a purple snake cane. Her eyes practically twinkle upon seeing Velia before they narrow down at the Snake Empress. Boa Hancock is not pleased either and she sits up a little bit straight trying to contain her annoyance.

“Granny Nyon, this is my room. Why are you here? Never mind that, throw her out,” Hancock demands.

The ladies in the room go to make a move when Nyon puts her hand out in a stop command. “Wait. Snake Princess,” She cries out and waits a few seconds needing to be heard.

Hancock scoffs. “You forgot to say please.”

“Forgive me. Please wait, Snake Princess. The center sea people’s ship is anchored off shore. They’ve come here for you, have they not? They’ve ordered you into active duty, have they not?” Nyon questions.

My eyes narrow down and I take a glance at Velia. The wheels in her head are already turning and I assume this must be about Ace since Hancock is a Shichibukai. They must’ve asked her to join them in preparation for the war. Hancock notices my unease and her eyes finally take notice of my form. She eyes Velia as well and her lips switch slightly showing a small amount of amusement of the power she over this situation.

She finally answers, “That’s right. An invitation to war.”

Her eyes flicker back to mine as Nyon says something about needing to go for an agreement. Once again I notice her lips twitch and she momentarily breaks eye contact to pull a façade. Her hands go up to her cheeks and she says, “But… I’m scared!”

I want to vomit since it reminded me of Nami. Literally, everyone is swooning over her act, including Velia. It appears I am the only sane person now. Scratch that, Nyon managed to get out of her swooning and glares at her again while Hancock takes a new interest in me.

“You may be beautiful but your attempt to distract me won’t work again! This land is currently protected by your title of Warlord of the Sea! Up until recently, this island as protected from outside enemies by the great defense network that is the Calm Belt! However, now the center sea people are using new ship-crafting techniques to come and go through these waters as they please. The fact that you are a Warlord of the Sea is the only reason they won’t set foot on this island to put a stop to the Kuja’s pirate ways. The island is also home to the very young and the very old. If you lose the tile and we return to being a regular pirate nation, only tragedy will await us!” Granny Nyon explains.

Hancock takes sips of the white sake brought to her before she asks, “Are you sure you’re not just afraid?”

The old lady suddenly out of nowhere pulls out a freaking crystal ball. She turns her back so the Empress doesn’t see what is going on but my mouth drops as Nyon takes out a paintbrush to write the word ‘go’ on it. She proudly holds the crystal ball up to Hancock.

“I see the future and it is telling you to go!”

The glass Hancock is holding breaks from the pressure that is applied to it. Hancock is not happy at all ad it is obvious from the twitching her eyebrow does. She signals to her warriors and they move to corner Nyon.

“I have let you amuse me with your pathetic act long enough. What are you trying to pull here? Your era is long over… Gloriosa, ex-empress of Amazon Lily from three generations ago! Even if this land should be destroyed by one of my whims, everyone will forgive me. The reason for that is, yes… because I’m beautiful!”

She points at Nyon, or Gloriosa now, and her back bends a bit backward so her head tilts up. She truly is beautiful… but not on the inside and it hurts to see her think that beauty is power. Her followers are once again swooning over her and her pose.

Hancock continues to speak in a demeaning tone. “Long ago, despite your status of empress, you deserted this land and left for outside waters. You Kuja traitor!”

My eyes widen and I flinch when Hancock grabs Gloriosa by her hair. Velia has to grab ahold of my wrist. She has to send me a look that tells me I can’t intervene because this is after all none of our business. We are here as guests so I can’t intervene but it is so incredibly difficult not to.

“That’s why I live at the edge of the village peacefully!”

Hancock picks her up by the hair and starts to walk to the windows. “Then you should continue to do so quietly! That said, I can’t help but admire your zeal. You win.”

I see through the false hope she gives the granny. The granny is about to shout with joy when Hancock continues, “I lied. Don’t get cocky!”

And… she throws the old lady out the window. Her followers gasp and question the harsh act, a bit too late in my opinion but they still do. However, Hancock uses her beauty once more as she says, “I don’t know what came over me…”

She starts to order them around. I am truly confused as to how they are easily manipulated by just her beauty. She is not using her devil fruit powers that she supposedly has. I don’t even know what they are but it is terrifying to see her use her charm by itself just like that.

“I feel dirty. Prepare my bath,” Hancock orders.

Velia this time seems to be on edge. She finally speaks up. “Hancock, I know you said you would like your rest but can we talk before your bath-“

“No. I am inviting you and the odd girl to it,” Hancock states suggesting that there is no way out of this.

I am shocked and a bit flustered from the sudden demand but looking at Velia, I can tell this is something else. Something weird is going on.

“Sister,” Her younger siblings speak up on this issue looking troubled as well.

Hancock holds up her hand and easily states, “Velia has seen all of me before. It is nothing new to her. The stranger, however, is something else. She hasn’t once fallen for my charm.”

The sisters as well seem to be suddenly interested in me. They look at me before nodding at their sister. They leave and it’s just us three left as the Kuja Warriors get the bath ready.

“You, girl, what is your name?” Hancock questions.

She walks up to me and her fingers go up to touch my cheek. Unlike the harsh grip she had on the granny, she makes sure to be extra gentle, trying to figure out why I haven’t once gotten flustered by her. I keep my heart steady and try not to be weirded out by an Empress touching my face.

Her thumb smooths over my skin as I finally answer, “(Name). I am sure you probably heard of me some time ago. The marines used to cherish my help in the East.”

When her lips twitch this time, they move into a smooth smile. “Yes, the Marine’s Dog. Welcome. You are about to see something only a few people are aware about. I wouldn’t take it lightly if I were you.”

My eyes may be deceiving me because this cold-hearted princess seems to be blushing slightly. I pull away but her pinky remains on my cheek. The sudden cold act I gave her makes her blush more from my defiance.

“I am not going anywhere until I say something. How dare you act like that? How dare you push everyone down and place yourself on a pedestal-“

Velia cuts me off. Her eyes are dark as she glares at Hancock. I wasn’t even aware she could do that to someone she sort of has feelings for. “(Name), she’s toying with us. She wants to test you. You’ll receive an answer but not to a question you have now. Let’s do this so we can hurry up and visit my old friend.”

Again, I notice Hancock’s lip twitch upwards. It’s almost as if she is trying to fight off her amusement. It is weird seeing emotions plain as day on her face when they are also hidden so well to others. It’s even weirder that her pinky is still touching me.

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was originally going to have Hancock and reader clash against each other over Luffy but I felt as if that was too cliche so then I thought it would just be good if they got along. I didn't like that either but I actually really liked the concept of Hancock liking reader so I tweaked what I originally had and it turned into this. As of right now though, Hancock doesn't like reader or trust her, but she does have a strong interest in her now. She's just trying to lure her into feeling something so she can prove a point to her self because our queen is a narcissist (yes I still love her). Once she proves the points she'll try and do her powers to her to prove it but we all know how that will work out.
> 
> Also yes, Hancock is still going to like Luffy as well. Hancock is just going to be very confused lmao but we'll worry about that later.
> 
> Now, Velia is here for a multiple reasons and the main reason is to introduce the reader to another important OC in the next chapter! The other being to show she doesn't trust Hancock when it comes to (name)'s safety so she knows something is going on and even if she acts like Sanji when it comes to Hancock and (Name), she is loyal to her current love interest.


	73. The Empress, the Witch, and the Weird Velia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock doesn't like Reader or Luffy. However, she realizes that they are different from other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight but I have promised this update! I'll go over it again sometime this week to edit any grammar issues that have happened from my sleepy side.
> 
> The OC you meet at the end of this is essential for the reader's growth! I hope you all enjoy the update! The next one will be around June 20th!

Boa Hancock’s bathing room is huge and very fucking extra. Her title as Empress suits her. Velia leans against the wall with a scowl set on her face as I stand awkwardly by the bath. Hancock finally makes it to the room and her sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold open the curtains that shut it off for her.

“You’re in charge of keeping watch,” Hancock tells them.

They nod and tell her to take her time. The tender look they give Hancock surprise me a little bit. She must be nice to her sisters then especially since they seem to know the true her. The curtains close behind her. The room goes back to being dark, the water reflecting what little light is in here.

Hancock stares at me and keeps her eyes trained on me as she slowly moves to take off the robe. She does it slowly and it is so painfully obvious that she wants a reaction out of me. She smiles at me but it isn’t a genuine one. It’s leaking her true intentions that she just wants me to prove to her that I’m like everybody else she meets.

“(Name), woman-to-woman, don’t you find me pleasing to look at?” Hancock questions.

Velia scoffs. Her protective side from Alabasta starting to show. She’s fighting with the other side that clearly still likes Hancock and wants to be a polite guest. That side is losing as she speaks up. “You are beautiful if that’s your point. I have no idea why you want to drag (Name) into one of your little game-“

“Did I demand you speak up? No? Then stay quiet. You came to my home for a favor so you can enlighten me. If you wish for an explanation then (Name) needs to ask for it. She’s the one I am speaking to right now. Isn’t that right?” Hancock asks, the rustling of the robe stopping as she waits for an answer.

I don’t like how cruel she is. I give in and nod my head. “Yes. Though, I would like to know why you are so determined to try and get a rise out of me,” I state.

She has no emotion on her face as she answers, “Everyone finds me beautiful. You are simply denying it and once I prove it, we’ll be done here. I did not like the way you kept eyeing me as if I did something wrong. As if I am a monster, no, that is intolerable. I am beautiful and I get away with everything. No one is immune to my beauty and I am going to prove it. I am going to lay everything bare.”

“Trying to raise pity out of her won’t do anything either,” Velia mumbles.

I accept the challenge anyway. I keep my own eyes glued to Hancock and she lets out a hum. She slowly begins to peel off her robe and it eventually drops to the ground. She remains still as she lets me take in her nakedness. She waits for a moment before her expression darkens.

She is displeased that I am not flustered. Slowly, she walks to the bath and steps in. Her skin gets wet and I get rather bored. Her eyebrow starts to twitch in anger.

I break the silence. “Are we done? I feel absolutely nothing,” I state.

“This is impossible. You have to feel something. Your heart must be racing even just a tiny bit!” She says her voice loud.

She raises her hands and makes the shape of a heart. She says, “Mero Mero Mellow!”

I realize it is an attack. I don’t freak out at all, a bit intrigued by it, as a heart-shaped beam comes out and hits me. I feel nothing happen. Her anger is growing immensely as she tries again.

Velia finally stands up straight. Her voice is laced with disappointment. “Desperation is not a good look on you Hancock. I told you there was no use in playing these games. (Name) isn’t one to fall for outward beauty. She treasures what’s on the inside. That’s exactly why she is the perfect match for-“

Velia is cut off when the ceiling caves in. My eyes widen upon seeing a familiar body flop into the bathwater and twitch like a fish. The voice screams, “I’m going to drown! I’m gonna drown! Wait… My feet are on the ground. I’m safe!”

“L-Luffy?!” Velia and I both question.

His eyes search for me frantically upon hearing my voice and as soon as we make eye contact I feel his arms wrap around me. He pulls me to him at that frightening speed but I welcome it and immediately wrap my arms around him when I collide into him. The collision makes him lose his balance and he falls back into a sitting position with me on top of him, completely soaking our clothing.

He’s breathing heavy and his arms wrap tighter around me. This is an odd turn of events for both of us. I didn’t think I would see him so soon and for him, he is relieved to see me. He had all of his crew taken away by Kuma and that must’ve been so frightening for him to feel so powerless and not able to help the people he cares about most.

His breathing tickles my neck and I fight the urge to laugh. Instead, I look up and place my forehead against his. There are a bit of tears in his eyes from feeling overwhelmed with relief but they disappear as he smiles and hugs me tighter.

“Kuma you are one sneaky son of a bitch.” I hear Velia murmur in complete awe that Luffy and I have met up this soon after being separated.

Luffy suddenly pulls back a bit excited. “Wait! If you’re here does that mean-“ He stops mid-question to look around and immediately his eyes fall onto Hancock. She’s turning towards us and my eyes narrow down at what I see on her back. Luffy points at it and she narrows her eyes at us seeming to be instantly filled with disgust and hatred.

“A man!” Hancocks yells out tumbling down into the water to hide her skin. Or more like hide the mark on her back.

My heart races as I seem to recall what it is. My heart breaks at it. Is this what Velia meant by pity won’t do anything either?

Hancock’s sisters Sandersonia and Marigold rush in from the shout Hancock did. Hancock scoots to them before gracefully standing up so they can put a robe on her. They look horrified upon seeing a stranger, a man, in the bath. It worsens when Hancock says that Luffy and I saw her back. Velia is on alert since she has a clue to where this is headed.

“He must die!”

The statement makes Luffy push me to the edge of the bath so he can take on their attacks by himself. He dodges Sandersonia’s and Marigold’s attacks which makes Hancock resort to using her devil fruit powers. She uses the beam she had down on me and when nothing happens to Luffy, the same thing to me, Hancock tries it again, and again… And again.

All of us are silent before Hancock yells, “Why won’t he petrify? Does he not feel any excitement from seeing me in the bath?!”

“That’s not possible, Sister! The beauty of your naked body would charm anyone of any age or gender!” Marigold responds.

Hancock then looks at me and points. “It didn’t have any effect on her either!”

“Well… We gotta run!” Luffy says using their confusion to his advantage as he runs towards Velia and me.

He completely ignores her as I feel a hand on my wrist as he runs towards the window. My eyes widen as I realize how high up we are and I am so thankful that Velia loves and cares for me because she manages to grab his hand and make it let go of me.

“HEY! WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL- VELIA?! HI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Luffy practically screams this feeling anger and surprise rush through him.

Velia ignores him as she feels Hancock and her sisters’ atmosphere grow tenser. “Sorry, Luffy! We’ll talk later,” Velia murmurs. He’s still running in place so when she lets go of his arm it snaps back to his body and flings him out the window.

Hancock goes to the window and somehow stops his mid-fly with an attack she uses. She is loud and clear when ordering her pirates to capture Luffy at all costs. Turning around she glares at Velia and I. “How do you know that man. What have you done bringing him here?!” She accuses us.

“The man is my captain and I promise you we did not bring him here. My crew and I were separated at-“ She cuts me off.

“Grab them. Velia you know better than to bring a disgusting man here. This whole thing is suspicious and disrespectful to me. You have over welcomed your stay and I do not wish to see your guys’ faces until I get to the bottom of this. Sisters, take them to the ring as that is where the man will be taken to,” Hancock demands.

The ring? Velia keeps her lips sealed shut as her eyes hold a bright fire to them. She is angry but keeping calm because she doesn’t want to push our luck with the Empress. Though she does allow a moment for herself before she states.

“I still don’t get what game you pulled in the bath with (Name) but were you not planning on showing her your back? Why else would you risk it?”

Hancock says nothing as she leaves the room and we are escorted by the sisters to the ring.

It doesn’t take long at all for Luffy to be captured and put into the ring. It turns out to be a fighting ring which makes more sense considering all these women are warriors. He’s tied up and confused but so am I. I have no idea what is happening with Hancock’s sudden change in attitude especially towards Luffy but Velia’s cold demeanor is enough to tell me to stay silent and put, at least for a little bit.

Luffy is in the center of the ring staring up at us. Velia and I are not tied but Hancock’s sisters are keeping a close eye on us. Hancock finally shows up and sits down at the throne right by me. She looks down and her eyes are distant as she stares at Luffy.

I’m getting nervous as she asks, “Let me ask you this, man. How and why did you come to this island?”

“Seriously! I don’t know, either! I suddenly went flying through the sky and before I realized it, I was here!” Luffy says.

My eye twitches in annoyance at Hancock’s response. “Lies. You can’t fool me with that ridiculous story. You must be after something.”

Luffy nods his head at this and replies without a hitch, “(Name) and a ship! We must go to an important place quickly! If you’re the most important person here, then, please! I want to set sail!”

“Enough of the lying. Well, it doesn’t matter. Death is inevitable for you.”

Suddenly, a new person speaks up. She’s from the crowd and I can spot bright blonde hair. She stands up from the seats and makes it into the ring. “Wait, Snake Princess! My name is Margaret and I don’t think he’s the kind of person who can lie! Everything this man says is sincere. He hardly seems like the type to bring harm to our land!”

Hancock stares at her with a bored expression. “Men are forbidden here. His death sentence was set in stone the moment he stepped foot on this land. Why do you protect him?”

“Because I’m the one who let him into the city!” Margaret announces.

The guilt is on her face. Two other women stand up and rush over to her to help take the blame. The scene before makes me once again see no true beauty within her. Hancock walks down to the platform. She had a chance to be understanding for her people’s honesty but instead, she uses her love beam to turn them into stone. I’m not the only one angered. Luffy is pissed off for her doing this and her fellow people worshipping her decision. She ignores Luffy to walk back up to her throne as he yells at her in anger.

I feel Velia reach for my hand to reassure me. To once again ground me so I don’t speak out of turn when I’m already in deep shit for being connected to a man, my captain and lover. Her anger is rising but she knows when to act. I take a breather and calm myself down.

Hancock summons a gigantic cat into the ring named Bacura. Without any mercy, he knocks out the cat with one punch after Hancock brags to Velia and me about the cat. It sure shut her up for a moment before she turns serious and stands for a moment. She does the same pose she did earlier with Nyon and says.

“I will be forgiven… because of my beauty. Sandersonia, Marigold, you may go kill him now,” Hancock orders sitting back down.

I notice she looks trouble and she glances my way. Her eyes fall to the hand Velia is holding and it seems to narrow down at me. As Luffy moves the statues out of the way so they don’t get hurt and begin the fight with the sisters, Hancock keeps her eyes trained on me.

She finally speaks up, “Are you not worried about your captain? Or have you accepted his death and would like to die with him?”

“He won’t die. He’s going to become the Pirate King. It’s only a matter of time before he beats your sisters,” I state with a smile on my face.

Her lips twitch and she says, “This man, your captain, and you seem to be the first who can resist my charm. It should be impossible. No one has resisted before. I admit I am a bit worried but my sisters will end his life.”

My eyes glance towards the ring and I do see Luffy having a bit of trouble trying to evade their poison attacks but I don’t doubt him in the slightest. He’ll pull through as he has always done. I’m only concerned about him pushing and straining himself.

“Even right now your eyes softened upon watching him. He’s having trouble with my sisters. He can’t keep up with them forever and the struggle will be amazing. Yet, you don’t worry. You watch him with adoration. That is how others peer at me yet you have not done so. What does this foolish man possess that I don’t? I’m the most beautiful in the world and he is nothing but a man,” Hancock states her voice seething with rage and confusion.

We stop conversing for a brief moment as Luffy falls into the pit. There are spikes down there and I can feel Velia grow a tad anxious as she steps onto her tippy toes. He stops himself from falling and my smile remains on my face. Hancock scoffs and puts her hair behind her ear sending the crowd into a roar about her beauty.

“This man is the very definition of nothing but talk. I can’t help but laugh,” Hancock says.

Luffy lands back up onto the ring and easily insults her. This time I laugh and Hancock is dramatic as she acts like the insult was a shot to the heart. She stands up once more to do her pose and points at her sisters. “Sonia! Mari! End that man’s life at once! To ensure there are no more outbursts… from his filthy mouth!”

The sisters pull a terrible move in using the statues against Luffy. I am shaking from anger and fear that they’re going to go through with smashing the people. The people that had helped Luffy when I couldn’t. I’m sickened. Everything seems to go in slow motion as they play with the statue before getting bored and ready to ruin to hurt Margaret ‘s statue.

Sandersonia’s tail holding the statue goes at full speed down with full intent to break but Luffy screams, telling them to stop but with a burst of Haki escaping him. It leaves my body trembling from how strong it is and makes everybody just freeze. A few seconds pass and people start to pass out in the crowds. Everybody is in shock, I’m in shock, even freaking Velia is in shock.

“Did you know he had Conqueror’s Haki?” She questions breaking the silence between Hanock and me.

I shake my head and answer, “N-No… But I did think about it when he took down a large animal a few days ago. Some weird guy named Duval had a weird sea king cow creature as his companion. Luffy just stared at it and I thought he had it but I guess right now that confirms it.”

Hancock speaks up still in shock. She seems to be thinking heavily as she lets out more to herself, “He has the Conqueror’s Spirit, just as I do? How can this be?! Is he no mere boy after all?”

“Your fear is starting to show,” Velia says.

Velia remains looking at Luffy as I do and I hear Hancock let out a small groan. Listening back in, Luffy’s conversation with her sisters about moving the statue again she speaks up. “Let him move the statue. Let the man fight to his heart’s content and then beat him completely senseless and teach him just how insignificant men are!”

The three of us watch the other three with our full attention. I do get anxious as the snake sisters end up using more poison attacks but of course, Luffy can solve the problem by blowing the poison away when he turned into a ball from filling his lungs with that much oxygen. It’s a game of cat and mouse for a long time with endless attacks before Luffy ends up using Gear Second. He moves quicker and faster too keen on winning and ends up knocking out Sandersonia. It doesn’t take him long at all to use a bazooka technique to blast Marigold away from him. The two sisters are ultimately defeated and Hancock is livid.

“Sonia! Mari! What are you two playing around for?! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that man’s transgressions!” Hancock says her voice cold and detached.

It’s too chilling and it makes her younger sisters get up one last time to try and finish him off. Sandersonia and Marigold use their last powerful techniques but it’s in vain once more when Luffy counters it with Gattling, knocking them into each other and getting their tails tied. Sandersonia is on fire from Marigold’s attack and her shirt is slowly peeling off.

I look at Hancock and of course, I see anger but it quickly becomes one of fear. I immediately realize why. Hancock is defensive about her back. If it’s what I think it is, a slave mark, then the look of pure terror must mean her sisters have it. She is completely frozen but it turns into shock when Luffy jumps onto Sandersonia’s back.

“I don’t know if you understand now but Luffy and I aren’t like that. You are in pain from your past and we understand that. He’s protecting you right now,” I finally say.

Hancock can’t say anything. Velia’s grip tightens on me and she states, “As I was saying earlier. (Name) isn’t like everyone else you know. She sees people’s beauty on the inside. That’s why she is with Luffy and that boy, well he is something else. I’m sure you realized it too.”

Hancock seems to nod to herself. She rises and states, “The combat is over! Everyone leave the arena at once before you’re exposed to the Gorgon Eyes!”

The crowd starts to leave. Hancock is breathing heavily and for a moment seems to be somewhere else in her mind. I recognize the signs to be PTSD. She is shaking. Without thinking I release Velia’s hand to hold Hancocks. She latches onto it fast and starts to cry her other hand coming up to try to conceal her face.

We wait a few minutes and when everyone is gone she lets go of my hand. Luffy gets off her sister and starts to bring up the statues already begging for Hancock to turn them back. Her expression is once again hard. Velia is uneasy from the current situation of them owing Luffy.

“Yes, I can revert them back if I want to… But you said you wanted (Name) and a ship. That is nice but I can only make one of your wishes come true. It is either revert them, take (Name) back, or help you get off this island. Choose one wish and give up on the other!” Hancock states.

Velia and I practically drop our jaws. “WHY AM I APART OF THAT DEAL?! I LITERALLY CAME HERE WITH VELIA!” I shout.

Velia nods her head frantically and shouts, “I WILL FUCK YOU UP. I LOVE YOU BUT I LOVE HER MORE. I LITERALLY CAME HERE WITH A REASON SO YOU CAN’T PUT HER AMONG THE REASONS FOR HER CAPTAIN!”

Hancock ignores us and I glance at Luffy. I nod my head at him and he is filled with relief as he gets on his knees and bows to her. “That’s great! That means you’re going to help them, right? Thank you very much!”

“Are you okay with that decision?” Hancock questions me with a raised eyebrow as she tries to hide her shock.

I laugh. “Yes. He knows full well I can take care of myself.”

Without another word and that dark expression covering her face, Hancock goes down the stairs reverts them back. They are in a dazed like state and don’t realize that they were once stone. Hancock dismisses them and with a heavy heart has Luffy, Velia, and I follow her.

She leads us back to her home, to her throne room. She goes inside an area where the curtains are closed off and has us wait. Velia finally speaks this time wanting to get to the reason we are here.

“Are you done with your games now, Hancock? I need to get this cutie to Zoraida,” Velia states.

Luffy grabs me with excitement and pulls me into a hug, ignoring whatever is going on and how Sandersonia is thankful to him. He’s happy to have me with him and it melts my heart.

“I didn’t get to say it earlier but I’m happy I found you (Name)! Are the others here?” He questions.

I laugh and shake my head as I hug him back. “No, they aren’t. That man sent me flying and it led me to Velia.”

“VELIA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Luffy asks his eyes going wide as he stares at his idol’s sister.

The smile on her face falters and she says, “You... You literally yelled the same thing earlier, how did you forget I was here with her? (Name)… Have things with him been going well? I love him but he’s on the slow side. Well, at least he recognizes your radiating presence before another’s.”

“Come in. The man and (Name), come in here,” Hancock commands.

I don’t have much of a choice as Luffy keeps me locked in his grips and carries me to the curtain. He opens and I am facing again a nude Hancock. I stare at her with a blank expression. Luffy just stares as he says, “What? No food? Hey, why are your clothes off?”

Hancock scoffs. “As always, both of you are reacting rudely. That doesn’t matter. As you said,” She pauses to turn around so her bare back faces us and continues, “This mark, you had seen somewhere. Take a good look at it again. Do you know the meaning of the mark?”

I go to answer but Luffy beats me to it. “As I suspected, it’s a bit different from what I’ve seen before. I have a friend called Hachi who is a fishman… He had a similar mark o his forehead, so I thought it was the same. I don’t know anything about this mark,” He states.

I go to respond again but this time a different voice beats me to it. It’s Granny Nyon but she brought someone with her. Nyon says, “Why don’t you tell them? You have seen how this man has acted. He will understand the story. Share everything.”

However, Hancock is frozen as she looks at the new figure in the room. The new figure smiles towards Velia and I.

“Hello, I heard you were looking for me? It’s nice to see you again my old friend Velia. Nice to meet you too (Name), child of Jedrek. My name is [Zoraida](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3e/c6/1d/3ec61d5165a7e54f2b92750a0d4ca7fe.jpg).”


	74. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter in half because it got over 10 pages oops. Anyway, I'm updating this early so I can update it again around June 30th!
> 
> Enjoy the update! A little summary of what is going to happen in the next chapter is: We finally find out more about Jedrek's past and his tie with Gol D. Roger! We find out what happened between reader's mom and Akainu! And we finally move on to the Impel Down Arc! I appreciate all the comments you guys have left so far so thank you!

I observe the lady known as Zoraida as she keeps a smile on her face. Something is immediately making me want to know about her and more importantly, her ties with my dad for bringing him up. However, now is not the time.

Grany Nyon continues to have Hancock share her story with us, “Tell them everything. After hearing these two in the newspaper, I have deemed them as impeccable allies. Monkey D. Luffy and Blood-Hound (Name), how can you two remain so casual after you caused such a sensation in the world?”

She tosses a newspaper our way and I catch it without a problem. My eyes widen upon seeing the page it’s on. “Just days ago these two at Sabaody Archipelago near the center sea, caused a horrific and grave incident when (Name) shot at a Celestial Dragon and Monkey D. Luffy dealt a blow to the same Celestial Dragon! It is a miracle that they were able to get away from the supreme powers at the center sea after that. In only a couple of days, they arrived here, so far away. It’s all beyond our understanding… I brought Zoraida here to shed some light on the situation for us,” Nyon explains.

Luffy pulls me out of Hancock’s curtain area and states proudly, “I have no idea where we are but I don’t feel sorry for that Celestial Dragon.”

“He got only a fraction of what he deserved,” I chime in.

Hancock speaks up her voice showing the pain she is in as she asks, “So it is true? You two went against a Celestial Dragon and hurt them?”

Luffy and I nod and she continues, “So there are still foolish people like that… In this world?! The ones who put their lives at risk to challenge the Celestials… Like him.”

The atmosphere turns tense. It makes me feel a bit sick as I feel a terrible story coming on. Velia has to take a seat since she is aware of their story. She looks to be in thought. The Granny and Zoraida are quiet as well as Hancock is ready to tell their story.

I squeeze Luffy’s hand as I listen to Hancock. She moves her hair out of the way and has her back towards us for a moment before she has her cloak put back on. She begins. “This is the Claw of the Celestial Dragon. It’s an emblem of the Celestial Dragons! People who were fed by the World Nobles all get this permanent brand to show that you are less than human. The three of us, my sisters and I, were once slaves of the World Nobles!”

Luffy is in shock while I am not. I can only feel the sadness I have for her story she is going to share. I remain quiet as she continues. “It happened when I was 12… The three of us were taken from the Kuja pirate ship… And we were sold. From that point, all we have are terrible memories that we don’t want to remember. We saw men for the first time and they were nothing but figures of horror.”

Sandersonia starts to cry and scream disrupting the story. Marigold has to console her and Luffy is begging Hancock to stop and save themselves from bringing up the memories. I feel that she needs to continue. I go against his reassuring and tell her, “Continue Hancock. Don’t hold back. We aren’t judgmental. We accept your story in full.”

She gives me a look of thanks before continuing. “We kept thinking about death. But… one night four years later, something happened that made the World Government tremble. The rule of the World Government was that nobody would challenge the Celestial Dragons. However, there was a man who climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and slipped into the Celestial Dragon’s Holyland of Marejois. His name was Fisher Tiger. In order to free all the slaves from the town where his fellow fishmen were being tortured, he fought with all his might. He disliked humans as a species but he was being fair to all slaves, and let thousands of slaves of different species go free. We owe him an immeasurable debt. Tiger released many fishmen to the sea, but the ones who were slaves had a mark that cannot be erased. Tiger has made the World Government his enemy, and he formed the Sun Pirates with former slaves and sailed to the open sea. As though breaking the curse, he changed the Celestial Dragon’s emblem on everyone’s bodies… into the symbol of the sun! What you thought was similar to the mark on my back is the sun symbol of the Sun Pirates.”

It sounds like her story is almost done and Luffy can only nod as he takes in all the information. He squeezes my hand and glances at me as he points to his forehead with his free hand. “My friend Hachi… does that mean he was a…?”

Sandersonia who is laying down now in a depressed state answers, “Not necessarily…”

“The marks were made in a way that no one can tell if they were former slaves or not. If he has the mark he may have just been a part of the Sun Pirates,” Marigold says.

Nyon speaks up, “In fact, Fisher Tiger is already dead and… the Sun Pirates have split up into different groups.”

“Surprisingly, when we were slaves, we were forced to eat Love-Love fruit and Snake-Snake fruits for their entertainment and that enabled us to deceive our nation and preserve the secret. Monkey D. Luffy, if you didn’t cover up Sonia’s back at that moment, it would have been impossible for us to stay on this island. I don’t want anyone to know about our past! We won’t open ourselves up at any price! We don’t want anybody to take advantage of us again!” Hancock is rambling now and crying badly.

My heart is aching for her. I let go of both Luffy and the newspaper and I walk up to her. Without any hesitation, I wrap my arms around her in a hug. She freezes for a brief moment before sobbing harder and accepting my embrace.

Soon Hancock is just reduced to sniffles but doesn’t try and leave my hug. Granny Nyon seems content with herself as she glances at Zoraida.

“This is the first time in a long time that you’ve shown your emotions like that. Don’t you agree, Zo?” Nyon questions.

Zoraida smiles. “Indeed. I haven’t seen you show emotions like that in years, Hancock. It’s refreshing considering you never want to visit me enough to fill me in.”

I’m almost entranced by the smile the witch gives. I shake my head as Hancock mumbles, “Shut up.”

That seems to start an argument between Nyon forcing Hancock’s sisters to have her retreat. Velia and Zoraida move towards the entrance of the room leaving Hancock, Luffy, and I to be in silence. Hancock seems to realize this and leaves my hug finally as she stands up and refuses to face Luffy and me.

I stand up and go to ask her what is wrong when she questions, “Are you two going to look down on me, a former slave, now?”

I laugh and answer, “Never. We wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah. I hate that Celestial Dragon!”

Hancock seems shocked by this and turns around to stare at us only for her cheeks to turn a bit red. Her eyes twinkle and I immediately recognize the look of love-struck thanks to Velia’s dumbass. However, I learned to accept it and I honestly don’t see it being harmful at all if she has developed emotions like that towards the only two people she was hesitant to trust but did.

I am correct because she immediately grabs my hand and looks towards Luffy, the look of adoration on her face. “Right! You still have that other wish! I’ll take you, wherever you want to go!” She says excitedly now.

However… It looks like she held back on saying something.

“Really?! (Name) and I need to get to Sabaody Archipelago!” Luffy says with a big smile.

However, when he looks at me it makes my heart stop and not in a good way. With all the chaos that has happened today, I nearly forgot Velia’s goal, my goal. My heart is now racing as I look at the newspaper I dropped. I hear multiple people by us now meaning the others have come back but I don’t care as I am about to full-on slam the newspaper onto Luffy’s face.

Before I can though, someone takes the newspaper out of my hands. I look up to Zoraida with that same enchanting smile from earlier. It almost relaxes me until I see her hand the newspaper back to the rightful owner, Nyon. I’m about to voice my concern when she shakes her head this time. Velia appears right by her and glances at Luffy.

Why do they not want me to tell him? Doesn’t every moment count now?

“Luffy, I invite you to my banquet. It’s a very special one to celebrate the Kuja Pirates being back. You may go rest up and be prepared to eat until your heart’s content. (Name), I have foolishly led you and Velia along all day. You may go speak with Zoraida now. I need to rest,” Hancock states.

Her tone suggests that there are not going to be any other suggestions and Luffy is okay with that since he heard food is involved. She lets go and seems to be a bit colder now almost back to her “true” self from this morning. I ignore her and focus on what my heart is telling me to do.

“Luffy, I need to tell you something,” I start.

He turns to face me only to look a bit terrified as if Nami was behind me. I don’t blame him because I feel pain on my mouth as Velia slaps my mouth shut. I swear she just turned into demon Nami for a split second only before she pats my head in apology.

“She’ll tell you later, Luffy. We’ll catch up with you later. Go eat food for us,” Velia states making his mind immediately turn back to food.

She turns to Hancock and her demeanor changes to one of being grateful before she adds a plot twist. “Thank you, Hancock. Since I couldn’t express how I truly felt today while you were holding Zoraida hostage against my situation I would like to say it was a pleasure seeing you again but that would be a lie. I’m just glad that my love and her boyfriend were able to squeeze their way into the tiny stone-cold reptile heart of yours. If we see each other soon, it will be for the real goodbye,” Velia states completely confusing me with the whiplash of love and spite in her voice for her ex.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you in a bit,” Hancock states ignoring the words as if she is used to it.

Velia almost hisses at her for the lame response and starts to drag me away. I… Why does she like kidnapping me? Zoraida follows us smiling in amusement by our different dynamics. Velia goes down the hall until she lets go of me.

I finally speak, “Bad break up? Serious question though, why not tell Luffy? He deserves to know about Ace.”

Her cheeks go red in the first part of my question before she answers the rest in all seriousness, “Luffy will act fast. We will tell him soon but right now we need time to plan what we want to do. I need time to plan out how to get back to my brother and that’s why I’m here for Zoraida. She’s my quickest way back but she has the brains. She can find a better plan that will fit the whole situation. As I said on the way to the island, she has a soft spot for pirates.”

We finally both look at Zoraida. Her long gradient pink to white hair is mesmerizing. She simply smiles and shakes her head, thinking to herself before sharing her thoughts.

“Let’s go to the ocean. We’ll head to my home another time as of right now if my hunch is correct than (Name) was brought here for a reason. I would like to think it is fate. I will gladly offer my assistance but I am surprised you brought _her_ ,” Zoraida states.

There’s no malice in the way she said that, just true surprise. She offers me a gentle smile as I am finally able to walk on my own. It brings me to her first words. She knows who I am. Who my father is.

“How do you know me?” I ask softly.

She motions us to continue followers her and we do. We start the long walk down the palace to the beach. She offers me a few explanations along the way as we ignore civilizations.

“I know a lot of things. It comes with the age and power of being a witch. Your father, Jedrek was a student of mine when he was young for a while, that is until he left my care to become a pirate. He would’ve lived to this day if he bothered to learn my magical abilities but he was more into weapons, in fact, his weapon that you now hold. He perfected it so it is indestructible. It will never break,” She says her eyes falling to the weapon on my back.

I’m confused about why she brought up age. She looks younger than Velia. Velia is lost in thought but she manages to murmur out, “I didn’t know you knew Jed. What a small world.”

“NO KIDDING! I forgot to ask you about that! Why didn’t you tell me my dad was in Gol D. Roger’s crew with you and Yonko Shanks?!” I question my head feeling a bit dizzy from all this new information.

Velia stops walking. She stops talking. She stops breathing. Her eyes look bewildered as she puts two and two together. She glances at the weapon and it finally seems to click.

“YOU’RE JEDREK’S KID?!”

And there it is. I can see why Luffy looks up to her. They are similar in not putting two and two together department. Once the initial shock wears off she laughs and then just smiles.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe you are Jedrek’s kid. This makes a lot of sense. I mean with Crocodile and why he was obsessed with you and your talent. You possess Jedrek’s abilities. My mind is blown right now. Oh my god, just wait until Shanks hears about this. He’s going to bully me for not knowing,” She murmurs.

I want to question why Crocodile would be interested in that, or what my abilities even are but I don’t want to rush her. Velia is still in semi-shock before a frown crosses her face. She seems to come to a certain understanding as she tells me, “If you didn’t know your dad was in our crew he made it that way for a reason. I can’t say any more on the subject I’m afraid.”

“Just like Rayleigh,” I murmur and playfully glare at her.

Her eyes lighten up at the name. “You met that Old Man too? Love of my life, you have all the good players in yours and Luffy’s box,” She states.

Zoraida interrupts us with a giggle before she gets serious upon reaching the beach. Once there, she leads us along the shoreline until we reach the rocky area. She takes off her slippers and gets in the water. Velia stays quiet and lets the witch do her thing as I stare in curiosity. She stays there for a moment before humming.

“I see. Yes, this is fate. I knew you were bound to meet me eventually, I just didn’t think it would be this soon. I’m going to have to startle both of you for a second with my real appearance,” Zoraida states confidently.

What?

Velia is about to protest when Zoraida seems to transform. She gets shorter in height and a bit bigger in weight but her back is slightly hunched. When she turns around to show [her face](http://pm1.narvii.com/5875/96749b614cbcb25f3a1fda38aa0f970d00af75c0_hq.jpg), a scream is heard.

“For fuck's sake Zo! Give me a bigger warning next time. Sorry, but you always scare me when you do this,” Velia mumbles out a bit irritated.

I am left in shock. Not from the appearance changing but more from the power that she has to do so. She has to be the oldest person I have met so far. As if reading my thoughts Zoraida smiles at me.

“Now I can use my full power. Velia and I will come up with a plan for her use on the battlefield. (Name), I believe your dad’s story is mine to tell but through magic. I haven’t used this type in ages so it will take a full hour. Of course, it won’t feel that way. I… believe this is the right way to go. If you truly are meant to go on the battlefield with Velia it is only right that you know your parent’s history and I can show you. Are you ready?” Zoraida asks.

I nod my head feeling odd about this but in a good way. She points to where she is standing and says, “Please take a seat then. We’ll get started right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope it is noticeable that I am tying up some loose ends in the Alabasta arc and hinting towards past conversations that Reader had with Rayleigh. ~~If you remember Crocodile being a tad obsessed with Reader, we are going back to that.~~ As for Velia not realizing who (Name) is... That's for comedic relief to be honest lol ~~I promise she's not dumb she's just slow and too focused on loving the reader.~~


	75. Family Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedrek and Amara's past is revealed in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of fuck this was a monster to edit. I had to rewrite a few scenes but I am content with it now.
> 
> For this chapter, you'll need to know the ages since the way I wrote it can be a bit odd.
> 
> Jedrek is 10 (Along with Shanks and Buggy) when he joins the Roger pirates.
> 
> They disband at age 14 and at the execution all three are fifteen.
> 
> At age thirteen he met Amara. Five years later at age eighteen they meet again. (They get married and have reader at age 19-21 since reader's age is between 16-18). The parent's ages don't really matter for you guys it's just how I keep track of their own story line)
> 
> Jedrek's physical appearance is not specified since Reader is said to take her looks (hair color and skin tone) and personality after him.
> 
> To clarify again, Reader takes her looks from her dad and I never specify what her dad looks like. I try to make sure that Reader is as vague as possible so anyone can enjoy putting themselves in her shoes! 
> 
> Enjoy Loves! <3

The water is cold as I sit down. My clothes getting soaked immediately. Zoraida instructs me to put my hands in the water, allowing the small waves to cover them completely before she instructs me to grasp the wet sand with one hand and the other to hold my weapon in my lap. I do as I said and feel her fingertips go to my temples.

“This is going to feel weird for you. You may come back out feeling a bit foggy but you’ll understand everything from your father’s perspective. It’s like you are there as a ghost but you’ll feel everything he was feeling. Since we are on a time limit I will try and have the magic focus on the highlights of his life. It may be unpredictable but the waves will lead you through the journey he has taken. Good luck, Dear,” Zoraida says.

Good luck? Why do I need luck? I’m unable to ask as I feel a strange sensation on my temples where her fingertips are. It’s almost numbing before I feel my body getting heavy as if it were sinking into the sand. To put it frankly, I feel like I am becoming one with the ocean as my heart turns into someone else’s.

~*~

_“Jedrek… Are you sure you want to leave? If you are sick of East Blue, I can transport us to a different Blue maybe the North?” Zoraida questions._

_I look around. It’s like I am transported back to the exact time but some of the world is blurry as it is just a memory. I see Zoraida and notice she is in her real appearance, the old woman. She is staring at a young boy and my heart stops._

_It’s my dad. He looks nothing like me right now from how young he is. The only similarities we share are our hair color, skin color, the weapon, and soon to be the personality. His smile is wide as he shakes his head at her._

_“Nah. I’m good. It’s just time for me to move on. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate all the training you gave me Zo. It meant a lot but it’s time for me to go find an adventure. To get in trouble and shit,” Jedrek says with that goofy grin on his face._

_Zoraida waves him off and doesn’t hide the smile on her face as she says, “Get out of here dumbass. Go make a name for yourself or I’m going to be disappointed in our years of training.”_

_Jedrek rolls his eyes and waves her off before going to a boat. It looks as if he had his mind made up seeing the supplies. Zoraida spares him one glance and one final question leaves her, “Any idea where you’ll go?”_

_“Sure! Wherever the tides take me. Fate will lead me to my future family and we’ll have a one of a kind adventure!”_

_Zoraida stares at him long and hard before she laughs. Jedrek takes that as full permission to go and leaves bidding her well in her life. As Jedrek starts to get farther off in the distance he waves to the older woman and Zoraida gives a sad laugh._

_“Stupid kid, I’m going to miss you. The winds are telling me this is the last time I’ll ever see you… What’s that?” Zoraida questions as she freezes._

_A tender smile forms on her face and her eyes grow misty. “Ah, I see. I’ll look forward to meeting your child then.”_

_She’s listening to the wind? I don’t know but the world around me grows fuzzy as I feel my dad’s excitement for a new adventure. My vision goes black briefly before I find myself on a boat. It’s in the middle of the night. I glance around and see a hooded figure and realize quickly that it is my dad._

_He looks suspicious and has his bow and arrows ready. Is he trying to steal something?_

_“Stop right there,” A voice demands._

_Jedrek freezes. I can feel the panic as he turns around before it turns into smugness. He is face to face with two people his age. A red head boy and a blue head boy who are wielding swords. “I believe you have something of ours,” The red head states._

_“That’s your line Shanks? You couldn’t have sounded at least a bit cooler?” The blue hair boy fusses._

_This is Shanks? My eyes widen in the realization that it is indeed him from the straw hat on his head. Shanks sends a glare towards the blue hair boy and says, “Now is not the time to sound cool. This guy stole something from us, Buggy!”_

_Jedrek lets out a scoff and doesn’t waste any more time. He moves with ease as he sprints towards the two and slides to the ground to swipe at their legs with his own before he is standing back up like he didn’t even touch them. He is armed and has two weapons at his disposal pointed at the two._

_It completely shocked the other boys. Jedrek lets out a laugh but I gasp upon seeing a familiar face sneak up behind him. It’s Rayleigh! Rayleigh grabs Jedrek by the scruff of the cloak and easily disarms him._

_He smiles at Jedrek and states, “You could’ve made it if you were quicker, weren’t as cocky, and actually used your Haki to realize I was watching you the whole time. Not bad kid, but not exactly good.”_

_I smile as I try and shake off the annoyance I feel from my father. Rayleigh keeps a tight grip on the cloak as he turns to face the other two boys. “You two need to work better on everything. Getting bested by someone your age? It’s like your apprenticeship isn’t helping. Do I need to assign more tasks?” Rayleigh asks._

_“What about his stupid sister? She fell asleep on the lookout!” Buggy grumbles._

_Shanks goes to defend her saying that she has the day lookout but stops immediately upon seeing another figure emerge. I recognize him immediately from the infamous bounty poster. Gol D. Roger. My eyes are wide but of course, I don’t feel anything unusual from my dad. He has no clue that this is going to be his captain and that they are all going to shape history._

_“What did you steal, Kid?” Roger asks._

_Jedrek smiles as Shanks grabs the discarded weapon and Buggy reveals a few pieces of bread in my father’s pockets. Confusion fills up my entire being as I feel my dad being proud of what he took. Roger raises an eyebrow as does Rayleigh and the two other boys look at my father as if he were stupid._

_“Food?”_

_Jedrek nods his head and states this time with a sheepish smile, “Yeah I couldn’t help but notice how much food you were packing here. I promised some of the orphans I met here I would get them something before I jet. Oh don’t worry, I did leave some compensation for what I took. Some gold coins on the counter.”_

_“How old are you, Kid?” Roger asks his smile growing from the honesty Jedrek has._

_Jedrek replies, “Ten. Forced to grow older mentally.”_

_Rayleigh is smiling like he is impressed and Roger nods to one of the boys to go check. Buggy does and confirms it with ease._

_“I like you. You mentioned leaving. Do you have any plans or anywhere to go?” Roger asks._

_Jedrek nods his head and answers cheekily, “No plans. It’s been a few months since I set out but I’m sure the sea will show me the way.”_

_“Well, if that’s how you think I believe the sea already has shown you. How ‘bout joining my crew?”_

_I can’t help my smile from growing bigger. I can feel the immense joy my father has from the question. He accepts it with ease and leaves for a moment to go fulfill his duty with Shanks and Buggy following as insurance. When the trio the two older men look pleased to have another honest and intriguing crew member._

_The word family resonates in my head as my dad feels excited about this outcome._

_Once more my vision goes black and I am in a new setting. I look around to see I am in a professional room. It is filled with documents well now shredded documents. There is a window and Jedrek is looking out of it. His cloak hides most of his face but I can see the faint smile. He still is too young but looks a few years older now._

_I walk over and see that we are at a Marine base. The surrounding buildings are on fire. Suddenly, a click is heard and Jedrek and I turn around. My heart stops from seeing a familiar face and I can feel my father’s heart stop but more in absolute awe._

_It is my mom. She is pointing a gun at him. Her hands are shaking bad though making my dad offer her a smile. They are the same age I remember that knowledge. My mom would tell me they met when they were thirteen._

_Being the same age is one of the reasons why my dad fell hard for her. They wanted to grow old together._

_“Hunter… Hunter Jedrek! Stay right where you are!” Her voice is shaking and bad._

_She is trying so hard to be confident._

_“First time pointing your gun at a real person?” Jedrek asks._

_She does not answer but glares at him. He smiles more. “As cute as that it is, I have no reason to stay here for you,” He starts._

_She cuts him off, “You! You are a criminal! You will stay-“_

_“Yes, I am a criminal. Does that make me a bad person? No. My crew set fire to this base because of the way they were treating the citizens here. We saved some of those citizens from unnecessary death because your comrades were going to have them killed to avoid blame. See us as you will but I will not harm you. It looks like you are fresh Marine meat which means you are still new to their ways. You’l-“ My mom cuts him off._

_She is crying but she stands her ground. “I know how despicable they are! Don’t lecture me.”_

_I can feel my father feel bad for making her cry. However, he continues with an emotionless face and voice, “So why hold me accountable for what these marines did? Why go out of your way?”_

_“It’s my job! I do not want to, but I have no choice. If I don’t-“_

_“Amara!” My blood freezes from hearing that voice._

_Something weird happens. I can feel my father’s worry, but I can also feel emotions from my mom now. She is terrified. She changes her mind. It is as if this new fear makes her change her initial decision to capture my dad._

_“Go. Leave right now. Get your crew out of here. If he finds out I let you leave he will kill me,” Amara says pushing him out of the window now._

_Jedrek listens and does not try to ask questions. Her life is on the line and he can feel this, I can feel this. He leaves her. However, the world does not get blurry. It does not change the scenery as it would have when it leaves._

_It stays as if the magic is telling me about my mother’s past now. She looks out the window with a small smile on her face since he got away but as soon as a new presence enters the room, she flips a switch and turns into someone else._

_It is Akainu with a hard expression on his face as he studies the room. It looks like there was a fight but that was before Amara came in. Finally, his eyes land on her and I can feel how fast her heart is racing. It is as if it is my own. She tries to calm herself as she speaks._

_Her voice wavers but she uses that to her advantage. “Daddy, I am so sorry. I failed. One of them got away,” She says her eyes falling to the ground._

_Akainu huffs. He glances around again and this time motions for someone to come in. It is an older girl I have never seen before but resembles my mother greatly. She looks at Akainu and questions, “Father?”_

_“Tend to your sister.”_

_She quickly moves to Amara and offers the girl a smile. I am in awe. He had another kid… This is my aunt?_

_“Amara.”_

_I can feel the unease as she looks up and Akainu speaks with a bit of pride in his voice, “You did well for your second fight. You are not ready to become a marine quite yet. You will train for a few more months under your sister. Also, do not forget to call me Akainu when in front of other Marines. Calling me by my relation to you is unprofessional. That goes to you too, **Kazue**.”_

_Finally, the world starts to go fuzzy and my vision goes blank. Then I am somewhere legendary. I am in Lougetown. My heart races and I feel sadness from my dad. He is standing next to Buggy and Shanks and they watch with horror in their eyes as Gol D. Roger gets escorted to the stand to be executed. He says his famous last words that are known throughout the world and soon enough his actual execution happens. I watch but I focus on the feeling my dad is going through. Grief, anger, and… excitement?_

_“I know it is too soon to be saying this. We after all have been disbanded for a year but I am going to start my own crew. You two are welcomed to join if you want,” Shanks says crying._

_Buggy is also crying but denies his offer saying he will make his own crew before he storms off. Jedrek watches with misty eyes as well before he places his hand on Shanks’ shoulder. “I would love to join if you’ll have me. I am afraid my time in your crew will be short. I sense a change in my destiny coming on.”_

_Shanks smiles and wipes his eyes. “It will always be an honor to have you in my crew. You’re like a brother to me and Velia.”_

_A sudden panic flows through me from my dad’s perspective. There are multiple eyes on him. All powerful as if they are sizing him up. However, he shows no physical indication that he knows about this. Neither does Shanks but he locks eyes with Jedrek to show he is aware._

_“Let’s go.”_

_That must have been the continuation of my father’s pirate career. How his bounty grew to be that high at 2 billion berries, it must have been with Shanks. Or for being a Roger Pirate who found out the hidden history, the Void Century. I am curious to know what my father has done that he has passed off as being a low non-name pirate when that was a lie?_

_Ignoring the questions gnawing at my mind, I see that I am being transported to another vital memory. This one feels different. My father looks a tad older yet again. He is in a cell smiling like a bit of a maniac. He is trying to scare one of the marines holding him prisoner and it is working as I can feel the unease radiating off the poor marine._

_“What couldn’t wait until morning?” A familiar voice asks, and I freeze yet again hearing my mother’s voice._

_She is beautiful. My father’s heart stops for a moment before it begins to race fast. I guess this is what he meant by love at first sight. It happened twice for him with the same girl and he doesn’t realize it now._

_Amara freezes upon seeing who is captured. She looks at the marine and orders, “Do not tell anyone of this incident. I will deal with him personally and report to my father.”_

_He nods his head and leaves. Amara looks at Jedrek with worry and states, “It’s nice to see you alive.”_

_“We’ve met before?” Jedrek asks a bit puzzled._

_Amara gives a sad smile. “Yes. Five years ago, you and your crew set fire to a base.”_

_Immediately, he recalls it. He does not say anything as I feel my mother’s distress. “I got away with letting you go. I am lucky my father is understanding.”_

_“Understanding? Admiral Akainu? That is a joke. I heard the rumors and rumors about the admirals tend to be more than true,” Jedrek states._

_He wanted to push her buttons, but he did not get the reaction he expected. Instead, he got something else that made him feel for her._

_“I know. They are true. I got lucky. I do not regret letting you go you know. It was worth the risk. Despite the rumors surrounding your own crew, you did not give off any bad vibes. You soothed my mind and made me realize I did not want to be a marine,” Amara states._

_Jedrek is sad as he asks, “But you are…? You are an officer. Why have you not received any promotions? It has been five years. You could be a commander by now.”_

_“I am not worthy my father says. He says I am too soft. He is correct but it is also my doing. Ever since I last saw you, I have been seeing how corrupt we are. We do not help people. My father just wants to destroy anything that he deems not worthy of receiving justice. I… have to share my views the same as him.”_

_“Because he is your father?”_

_Amara nods his head and Jedrek sighs. “You can be your own person. Just because he is your dad does not mean you have to be a replica of him. It is not fair to you. Now my butt fucked up and got stuck here. Are you going to turn me in as your dad would want or… Would you like to get to know me and judge me with your own thoughts?”_

_Both their hearts are pounding, and I smile at the ease they feel with each other. It truly was love for them. The world fades to black but this time to my surprise it is a fragment of the past with my mother. My father is nowhere in sight._

_“What’s got you in a good mood lately, Amara?” I turn to see that it is my aunt._

_She is smiling softly while behind a chair my mom is sitting at and doing her hair. The tender looks on her face shows me how much she loves my mom. I am still shocked that Akainu has another child._

_“Kazue, will you promise me you won’t tell Daddy?” Amara asks._

_Kazue smiles widely as she nods her head. “I promise. Is it a boy? Oh, please tell me it’s a boy.”_

_“Actually… For once yes.”_

_Kazue is all smiles. The excitement is all over her face and she stops doing Amara’s hair to hold her hand. “Tell me everything!” She demands._

_“I can’t say too much. I don’t wish to jinx it, but I met him a few weeks ago under an odd circumstance. I… He has truly shown me what kindness is. I have never met someone as kind as him,” Amara says._

_The love she has for Jedrek is strong. So strong it almost overwhelms me. Kazue smiles and says, “Someone kinder than you? He must really be something if he can have the sweetest person on the planet saying that.”_

_“He really is something. I think… I think I’m in love with him. He made me realize that not all pirates are so bad,” Amara whisper not realizing she let a secret slip._

_Kazue freezes at this before she looks bewildered. “He’s a pirate? Amara, Honey, what are you thinking?”_

_“Please, don’t! Do not lecture me or tell me I am out of my mind. I truly meant what I said. I am in love with him. He is not like what dad has put in our heads. He is good. Please don’t tell him. You know what dad will do,” Amara says close to tears._

_Kazue looks conflicted before she nods her head and pulls her younger sister into a hug. I can feel my mother’s heartache before the soothing words Kazue whispers settles in. It remains like that for a moment before yet again the scene turns black._

_We are in a marine courtyard. Kazue and Mother are here but in a different position. Akainu is in front of them and is pissed. I feel absolute fear from my mother but dread from my father. He does not think he’s going to make it out. I have to move myself to look in front of Akainu to see my dad beat up on the ground. He looks like he’s on the brink of death from beatings._

_“I am sickened of what you have done, Amara. You disgraced me. You disgraced the marines. You disgraced your sister and you disgraced yourself. How could you possibly think fooling around with a devil was a good idea? How fucking stupid are you? You are dead to me. Amara, you will no longer be associated with me and your sister. I will be sending you to one of my marine bases that will be harsher on you. Or maybe I’ll send you to Sengoku. It doesn’t matter. I don’t care where anymore. Go pack your things. **Kazuko** finish him then report to me,” Akainu grumbles._

_His anger is terrifying. I get why my mother fears him. I do not get how he could treat her like that though all because of his beliefs. My heart stung upon hearing him change my aunt’s name to further prove his point in my mother’s relationship being dead to him. It’s terrible. I’m hurting with them._

_He leaves trusting his only child to take care of this. If he stayed his anger would’ve been too much and he would’ve harmed his ex-daughter too. That much is clear. As soon as he is gone, Jedrek is able to move and I realize that the only reason why he’s not dead is because of the trust Akainu has in my aunt. She was using her own powers to keep him still. I don’t know what Devil Fruit is though._

_Instead, of finishing him off she hurries to help Jedrek up. Her face is stricken with grief._

_“I am so sorry Amara. It was not me; I promise. You two should have moved when you had the chance! It’s been months since you’ve met! You should’ve left. Here, I’ll help you escape onto a marine boat,” Kazue states in obvious panic._

_Jedrek laughs but stops upon seeing Amara’s grief-stricken face. His heart feels like it’s being pulled out and it nearly knocks the breath out of me. Their love for each other is so strong and I am so proud of that. He takes Amara’s hand and holds it tightly._

_“Hey, it’s alright, Love. I’m fine. I’m going to get out of here… Will you come with me?”_

_It was an obvious answer she gave as she lunges at him for a hug._

_“I can buy you guys a few days. I’ll have some of my marines say you’re dead. Amara as for you, Dad will not want to see or hear from you in a few days anyway. This is the perfect time to leave. You never wanted to be a marine so please leave with him. I admit I was against this relationship but seeing you flourish because of him? You deserve this. You deserve happiness and to grow a family that is actually loving.”_

_This is their goodbye. The two sisters cry and my father lets them._

_I feel so tired from all this knowledge and the feelings I am receiving that are not my own. I am thanking for the world going black again as I need a breather. When it reassembles, I am somewhere else? I do not recognize the place, but I notice my mother is laying on the bed with… Me._

_My eyes are frozen on the scene as Jedrek walks in and lays on the bed as quietly as he can. I must have been just born from how exhausted my mother feels._

_“Can you believe it? She’s beautiful,” Jedrek murmurs his pinky going to touch the baby’s, or my, face._

_Amara laughs lightly as her eyes grow misty, the same eyes I share. I can feel the overflowing love from both of them. It’s towards each other but mostly aimed at me. It makes me want to cry._

_“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I love someone more than I love you,” Amara states earning a glare from Jedrek before he just laughs._

_He nods his head and presses a kiss towards Amara’s head then the baby’s. “I know. I can’t believe it. Fate has been kind to me if I can be this happy… I know this is a bit much but Shanks would love to meet her and you if it is okay with you. We’re in a safe place now but we’ll have to move eventually so I was thinking we can say yes?”_

_“Of course, I would love to meet the man that kept you in check before you met me.”_

_~*~_

I am breathing hard and heavy as I feel so cold and wet. My eyes are glancing everywhere. My head is hurting and badly from the sudden change of scenery. I feel hands on my back and slowly I become filled with ease.

“I am so sorry about that, Child. I had to pull you out a bit early. I’m afraid that Luffy found sooner than we expected. I promise I’ll owe you another visit into the past but from how long we were at it I believe you made it to the major points,” Zoraida murmurs. She’s back in her younger appearance.

I’m crying now. I’m crying from feeling so overwhelmed. I feel another pair of hands on me, but they pull me to them. I look at the person to see a worried Luffy. He looks so concerned and I don’t blame him.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. I-“

“You are not fine. Your body needs to adjust since you are so very new to magic. This is the plan that we have come up with and adjusted thanks to Luffy already doing the heavy work for us. Hancock is going to take Luffy to Impel Down. You will be there but not in your physical body,” Zoraida states.

I tilt my head confused. Luffy tilts his head being more confused since he has no idea what is happening. Then Velia tilts her head before humming in disagreement. “We agreed on us going. Why is she not going physically? Is magic really a good counter for more magic?”

Zoraida’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. She forces a smile and yes sarcastically, “Ah yes. You are completely right. I forgot how smart you are with your only thirty-seven years of living compared to my almost two hundred and fifty. What more advice can you give me old wise one?”

“Oh my god, Zo I’m fucking sorry. Do not do that shit with me! It was a genuine question and concern I have. I do not want her to go to battle unprepared-“ Velia is cut off when Zo straight-up hits her and acts like she didn’t.

“Continuing on. I will explain in a bit. Since Hancock will be leaving with Luffy she wishes to say her goodbyes to you,” Zoraida states.

I nod but not all those words got through me and it is obvious. She offers me a small smile as she knows my mind is beyond foggy and trying desperately to wrap around everything I had witnessed. For once, Luffy is quiet as he ponders over his brother’s fate that lies in the hands of the marines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the aunt's name was bolded twice. I looked these up so I have no idea if they are the true meaning but this will be significant later.
> 
> KAZUE (一恵): Japanese name meaning "branch; first blessing; harmonious."  
> KAZUKO (1-和子, 2-一子): Japanese name meaning 1) "harmonious/peaceful child" or 2) "only child."


	76. Entering Impel Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes it into Impel Down with help and gathers information before Luffy gets there.

“You mean to tell me you didn’t even ask her to help yet, you just assumed?!” I yell as I pinch my boyfriend’s cheeks.

I do not even know what he responds with as I do not allow him to speak. I grab his hand and force him to follow me to her room from the balcony where it looks like the Empress is on her deathbed. Velia follows as well but her reaction is one of confusion and not so much worry.

Zoraida stays on the balcony. Hancock’s sisters are worried as is Granny Nyon. However, it does not look like a sickness to me. The second Hancock’s eyes land on mine and Luffy’s figures, her face heats up more than it already is, and the pained expression turns into one of happiness.

“Are you okay, Hancock?” I ask softly.

She sits up as if she were not just hurting in bed. Nyon looks worried as they had a chat prior to us showing up but she does not protest when Hancock stands up and smiles a genuine smile at us. I let go of Luffy to go and offer her my hand since she is shaky.

Her whole face seems to warm up more as she says, “What is it that you need? You look nervous. Let us take this out onto the balcony.”

Her hand is squeezing mine and tightly and I swear I can hear her heart beating loud and fast against her ribcage. I have already deduced that she has a crush on Luffy and I but if I am correct, she is going to say yes to his request.

As soon as we are outside, the cool night air makes Hancock feel a bit better. She looks at Luffy and he gets straight to the point.

“I gotta ask you something! There is a Whitebeard pirate named Ace who is waiting to be executed. He’s my brother! I want to save him, but I heard a pirate ship won’t make it in time! Can you board the Navy Ship and take me with you to the prison he is being held at?!” Luffy questions that look of worry on his face.

It hurts not only me to see him that concerned but Hancock who reaches the hand she is holding with her other one. She nods her head. “For you Luffy, (Name), I would take you anywhere!”

Velia makes a face as she grumbles, “You never acted that way with me.”

She goes unheard as Hancock admires Luffy’s happiness from her answer. I nearly laugh but I do not. I just keep a smile on as Zoraida nods her head. She looks at me before Luffy.

“I would say a brief goodbye while Hancock makes the phone call. I have a lot of preparations to do before you can join them my way,” Zoraida states.

The three of them leave us be and Luffy and I have a small moment. I can feel the anxiety coming off him in waves. It makes me feel bad, so I just hug him and tightly.

“Do not worry, Luffy. We will save Ace,” I state kissing him on the cheek as a promise.

Luffy’s hold on me tightens and he nods his head. “Yeah… We got this! I will see you soon, I guess! Stay safe, (Name)!”

He says that but… He does not let go. “Uh… Luffy?” I question softly.

He hums and I allow him another minute until the doors open and Hancock comes out. She addresses softly seeming to feel guilty about ruining our moment but only because she wanted to admire our moment. It really is time to go.

“Thank you for what you are doing, Hancock. We appreciate it more than you ever know,” I state bowing down to her.

Her face is practically turning to flames as she blushes and says in a lovey-dovey voice, “Anything for you!”

“Get out of here, Lovebird!” Velia growls as she and Zoraida come out.

This time Luffy lets go and he gives me his cheerful smile before following Hancock. I watch until he vanishes inside with her and a small smile graces my face. We will save his brother.

“What do we need Zo?” Velia asks.

Zoraida looks around and mumbles, “I need a small bucket of ocean water and branches from the forest. The palace girls can get that for me. Right now, I need to focus my energy.”

I turn to her and ask, “So what exactly are you planning to do? How is this going to get me connected with Luffy again?”

“So, if you went with them to Impel Down physically, it would have been a huge unnecessary risk. They are already taking one with him hiding under her cloak. It will take four days for them to get there, and that is cutting it extremely close. We can have you in there in an hour, but it is going to be odd. You will be body jumping basically. You know how I had you experience your father’s memories and feelings through time? This is similar but less draining meaning I can multitask and gather the energy to transport you and eventually Velia. I need to gather all the energy I can and while that is happening you need to gather all the information you can so you can make your way to Ace,” Zoraida starts to explain as she picks up random plants and flowers out on this balcony.

I pretend I know what she is talking about and nod my head but thankfully she continues to explain.

“Doing this is less draining on me because thanks to how many years I have lived through I have made strong connections. I made pacts with many people and in Impel Down, people would love to escape that place. I allow them but in return, I get their body. They want to leave Impel Down? I can arrange that if they let me have their energy and in return I let them become something that views the outside world in a magnificent way as in a bird or a fish,” Zoraida mumbles as she places what she has gathered into a small circle in front of me.

She motions me to sit down and Velia looks weirded out. “Zo… Are you really just a witch because I swear that explanation just made it sound like they sell their souls for freedom? Is that what you meant when you told me you are a sucker for pirates? You make demon deals with them,” Velia grumbles out while holding back her teasing.

Zoraida glares at her but nods her head. “The comparison can be used since it is not wrong, but I am just a witch. Magic comes with a price to which I will be paying fully at the end of my life. Since I have connections to a few of these sad pirates who desperately yearn for freedom and I have granted them that, that means their bodies are open. They are vessels and (Name) can use their bodies to gather information as a prisoner,” Zoraida explains pausing for a brief moment.

One of Hancock’s palace girls comes and gives a bucket of ocean water to Zoraida. Another one drops a bunch of branches near the circle of plants and Zoraida nods dismissing them.

“During your four days in these bodies, I want you to gather information on Ace. It will aid Luffy in his search when he gets there. The way you switch bodies after you deem you got enough information is simply ruining the mark, they have put on themselves for my contract. Each body will have the letter Z for my name somewhere on them. Your soul will be immediately transported into the next body. The very last connection I have is where we will stop and if I am estimating this correctly, that is when Luffy will have made it to Impel Down and he sure to cause havoc. I will return you here to get you ready for battle then we will physically transport you in the place of the last body,” Zoraida states.

She continues to move the plants and flowers to make a little seat before she moves the branches around the makeshift seat to make a border. Glancing at me she beckons me to sit. Once I am, she grabs the bucket of ocean water and pauses.

“Do you have any questions before we get the process started?”

I nod my head and quickly voice them, “Will we be able to keep in touch or communicate or how does that work? And… Will these people I will be in know I am there? Will it be painful for them when I break the contract?”

She smiles a gentle smile, her young appearance reminding me of Hancock’s beauty as she gushes from my concern. She answers, “We won’t be able to communicate until I bring you back before the last body. The people themselves will be fine. Since they are a vessel they have been longing for the moment where they will finally be free of their human body since they have been trapped and tortured there. When you ruin the letter on them, their soul remains in whatever barely thinking animal I had placed them in. Their body simply dies but they will not. They will become burdenless as they get to sought out freedom in a way they had wanted.”

If that is the case, then I am okay with this. “I am ready.”

Velia takes a seat against the balcony doors to ensure no one interrupts us and Zoraida begins to splash some of the ocean water against me and the seat. Velia gives Zo a weird look the second she started chanting and I smile as I know she is trying to stop herself from saying something like Zo being a demon again.

The amusement slowly fades as something else begins to happen to me. I feel sleepy.

~*~

“Now that your chanting is over with, are you sure you are not a demon?” Velia questions and smiles toothily.

Zoraida has no hesitation as her fist hits the back of the younger female’s head making Velia cry out. “Shush it. I do need to focus on saving my energy. It shouldn’t be too hard for me, but you never know,” Zo states.

Velia smiles and is about to listen when she asks, “Can’t you like, join her? You could totally go in and save Ace all by yourself.”

“Maybe once upon a time ago, I could. I am old Velia. I have not had this much excitement in over a century and now that I have, I feel a burst of energy but that is going to come with a price as it usually does. Now please, let me focus. You should rest too. Ace’s execution is in five days. Hancock will be there in four days, so we are cutting it really close. If something goes wrong with the magic, I may need to pull her out of there.”

~*~

**Day 1:**

“Hey there, Ron Boy, how are you feeling?” A voice calls out to me.

My head feels so foggy. It takes me a moment to recall what I am doing, who I am, why my body is suddenly larger, oh wait, why the heck I am a dude, before everything hits me like a train. I stand up a bit too fast and fall straight down on my ass. I almost whine before I realize I have an audience.

“Holy hell, this does not look like a prison,” I state nearly scaring myself from the sudden deep voice I have.

I do not think I am in Impel Down. It is so bright and party-like. My eyes are wide with wonder and the large purple guy in front of me dressed in a very reddish-purple woman’s garments stares me down for a few moments. Other people with similar taste in style also stare me down. I eventually take a glance at what I am wearing hoping it is as cool as these people’s clothing only to be saddened. The person I am in is just wearing a normal shirt and jeans.

“You’re not Ron Boy are you?” The purple-haired person asks me.

I decide it is safe to say my thoughts since these people are giving out good vibes. “I am not “Ron”… Who are you? This may be confusing, but I am a completely different person,” I start off.

“It’s not confusing at all. Ron Boy told us about his pact since he longed to see the outside world. We just did not think that his last visit would be so soon or that someone else could take his body. I am Emporio Ivankov but you can call me Ivan for short! Now, why are you in his body?” Ivan asks.

Someone interrupts us by chiding in, “Iva-sama is the Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, also known as the Okama King and a Miracle Person! Show your utmost respect outsider!”

“The little dear can call me whatever they desire, even crap!” Ivanov states with a big smile.

I glance around to see his followers are on edge and he finally admits, “Just kidding! I don’t want to be called crap!”

I… Think that is his sense of humor? Either way, I am happy they are all happy? It makes me laugh and Ivankov remembers my situation and he turns rather seriously but also in a way that just makes me trust him already. I glance around hoping to see a way out though so I can see what I can do.

“I need to save a prisoner, or not save, I need to go find a prisoner! I am a pirate from East Blue and please call me (Name)! The prisoner I am looking for is someone very important to me! I am technically going to be his sister-in-law! His name is Portgas D. Ace!” I state.

Ivan nods his head and takes in the information before he asks someone who is wearing half white and half orange a question. “Inazuma, do you recall her name from any of the newspapers to confirm her story?” He asks the half and half man.

Inazuma nods his head and pulls out a few newspapers from his jacket. He starts to go through them all while sipping on some wine. I give them a moment to do this so they will believe me and once he shows Ivan a newspaper the two seem to take my word.

“Blood Hound (Name), eh? 300,000,000 million berries bounty, not too shabby,” Ivan hums out as he glances through the newspaper.

He finally nods his head and says, “If it is information you seek, we will be glad to help. If it is action you want, we cannot help. We are indeed in prison, but this is a safe haven that we call New Kama Land.”

I nod my head and stand up to take a seat at a table. Ivan follows me and cups his face as I say, “It is just information I seek. After I gather all that I can, I will be body jumping to the next person who has the same pact. I do not know what will happen to the body, but the person is gone. Damn… That was dark. Maybe Velia was right, and the witch is a demon?”

The last part was a murmur, but Ivan’s eyes widen upon hearing the name from me. “Velia? Wait as in a red-head Velia?!” He questions jumping up into a startling stance.

I nod my head and he begins to laugh. “Heehaw! I can’t believe you know Velia!”

“Ah… Yes, she is convinced we’re lovers… Terrifying… But I am committed to another… Anyway, how do you know her?” I ask getting comfortable now that we have something in common.

His reply is instant and makes me question my existence yet again as I realize that Velia has so many damn connections and because of that I am favored in the world since she likes me.

“I was and am part of the Revolutionary Army! She stayed with us for quite some time after her injury before deciding this wasn’t her scene, then she ran off with a rookie named Croco Boy!” Ivan states causing my heart to stop beating.

“Croco Boy… Croco Boy? Crocodile? As in Sir Crocodile? Oh shit! You are not lying either! When Kuma’s bubble thing stopped, and I landed near her she called him Croco Boy too!” I say a bit excited that they are truly friends.

Ivan only gets more pumped up as he says, “You met Kuma?!”

“Ah… It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience,” I murmur.

Ivan’s smile falters for a moment before he continues to smile and urges me to ask for whatever my heart desires.

“Do you think you can tell me what you know about this place and where Ace would perhaps be? Whatever information you think I will find valuable I will take with grace!” I say.

This begins our exceedingly long chat on what kind of hellhole Impel Down really is. I am so grateful that we fought for Robin with all our might at Enies Lobby. Ivan emphasizes on how Impel Down a hell-fortress with maximum defenses is, which makes intrusion and breaking-out by criminals impossible but there is only one known escapee and he was rivals with Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard. He tells me levels there are, which current level we are on, and how a prisoner is determined to be on what level from their bounty, but there are exceptions.

There are a total of 6 levels. Level 1 is the Crimson Hell where the least-infamous and least-dangerous prisoners are. The torture for this level when the prisoners are not in their cells is the crimson forest. The trees are as sharp as blades while the grass on this is as spiky as needles with poisonous spiders and guards in the forest to keep the prisoners running and not hiding. There is a hole in this level for those who can’t tolerate the sharpness of the forest any longer. It leads to Level 2.

Level 2 is the Wild Beast Hell. The people imprisoned here hold a decent bounty for low-infamous pirates, so they are low-to-mildly dangerous criminals. The torture here is when the prisoners are not confined to their cells, they are out being terrified, running, and hiding from a variety of beasts like the Basilisk, the Sphinx, and other animals that can imitate human voices.

Level 3 is the Starvation Hell. It is a desert-like hell where the prisoners here are given little food and water to keep them in a near-death state. The prisoners here used to be a bit scary and hold a bounty over 50,000,000 berries. The reason why this level is so hot is due to Level 4.

Level 4 is the Blazing Hell where a huge pot of boiling blood is held and heated constantly to make the temperatures scalding. It heats up Level 3 and the torture here is throwing the prisoners into the pot of boiling blood or hanging them from ropes around their stomachs to dangle over this literal hell heat. Those who are not being held above or thrown into the pot are forced to do labor by supplying the giant logs for the pot. More dangerous prisoners are kept here but sometimes prisoners from other levels will be tortured here for the fun of it from the guards and warden.

Level 5 is the freezing hell, where we are beneath on Level 5.5. The exact opposite from Level 4, this level is like a freezer. The prisoners here hold bounties over 100,000,000 berries and are kept here to freeze to death, lose pieces of their bodies from frostbite, die from hunger thanks to the inedible frozen food, or die from the wolves in this level. Thanks to the severe coldness, the Den Den Mushi security system does not work.

Level 6 is Eternal Hell. It is the lowest level and assumed to not exist by the rest of the prison. It is where the worst of the worst criminals are held. These criminals caused atrocious crimes are their existence was a threat to the World Government. They are either given the death penalty or live a live sentence. This level is where the workers of Impel Down avoid but visit if the need arises.

My heart stops at the thought of Robin having to come here. She would have to go through the sterilization or what the jailers call “Baptism”. Every prisoner goes through it upon entering Impel Down and those who do not scream or show weakness from it are usually headed to Level 6. Robin’s fate would have been decided here afterward to which she would have no doubt went to Level 6 since she holds the power to read Poneglyphs and because of her link to Ohara.

“I am assuming since Ace is going to be publicly executed, he is on Level 6?” I ask softly.

Ivan nods his head and I can see he is sympathizing with me. I want to go there right away but I can’t. That is not what I am meant to do yet. I need to wait for Luffy. For now, I need more intel and to start thinking of a plan.

“How long were we talking? If that is all the information you can give, then I must get going to see what else I can find out!” I state taking a stand.

Ivan stands up as well and says, “One more thing. The Warden and Vice Warden of this prison are extremely powerful. The Warden is a poisonous man and because of that, he sticks to the bathroom for having the runs most of the time. The Vice Warden is a jealous man who wants the position of Warden. Despite the humorous nature of these two, they can get dangerous when provoked. How much time do you have here?”

“If this day no longer counts, I have three more before Luffy gets here. When he gets here, he is bound to cause mischief,” I murmur.

Ivan smiles and encourages me. “That is plenty of time, little dear. We will be watching our monitors throughout the prison when he comes here. I wish you the best on your odd journey! Heehaw!”

“Thank you, Ivan! Though I was wondering before I leave this body, may someone lead me to the level above us since guards do not like visiting that level?” I ask.

Ivan nods his head and motions Inazuma to do it. Without a word, he grabs another glass of wine and motions me to follow him. I tell everyone goodbye and good luck as Inazuma leads me out of the room and into the hall. He gives me a little history lesson on the way, saying that a fellow prisoner was the one who made Level 5.5 from a Devil Fruit ability. It is amazing how they managed to live like this inside a hellhole.

Soon enough we come across an exit to Level 5. As we grow nearer, I can already feel the bitter cold air and it makes me shiver. Inazuma stops walking asks, “Will you be okay from here?”

“Yes, I just want to check the place out for a bit before I leave this body. Thank you for your help! I hope to see you all again!” I say smiling and leaving.

It dawns on me that my goodbye probably is not as cute as I want it to be since I am not in my own body. Ignoring that, I leave out the exit and see the exit/entrance is a rock. Snow is everywhere and nearly blinding me for a moment from how bright it is.

I am already shivering from the cold and I can see why this is one of the worst levels. From the temperature alone people can die if they stop moving. I do not know how long I end up searching this vast level, but the cold slowly becomes too much for me. My teeth are chattering against each other as I rub my skin desperate to keep warm. The cells I come across with prisoners in them are rather depressing. Some are alive and just saving their energy to stay warm while others are dead or suffering from frostbite.

I nod to myself as I decide to give up this body. There is no more knowledge I can find out here. I take off my shirt and ignore the many scars this dude has before I come across a scar that looks like the letter Z. I use my nail without any hesitation and scratch across it. Blood immediately comes out and I feel odd. It is like my whole being is moving but without the physical aspect of the body moving. Rather my soul is actually moving.

**Day 2:**

When I open my eyes, I take notice of how heavy my body feels. I must be feeling a side effect of body jumping so early. It is so dark where I am, so I conclude I am in a cell. However, I am not in chains? I sit up making the current whispers stop.

I look around only to freeze upon seeing where I am. It looks like the Level 6, Ivan was described with big shots and terrifying people here.

“Couldn’t get “demoned-away” could ya, Jin?” Someone is talking directly to me.

I turn my head to see a half-giant in chains. They look pissed at me and I assume that I may die in this body. I obviously decide to play dumb.

“Jin?”

The half-giant laughs at this and another person in this cell speaks up. “It looks like the comatose person woke up. I thought they died. Oh well, maybe another time,” The cellmate states.

I sweat drop. I do not think the person I am is well-liked. I look around ignoring the cellmates taunting me for wanting to get “demoned-away”. Apparently, they were not close to this body. Ivan told me that the whole demoning away thing is his doing for when he is feeling generous enough for someone to join the New Kama Land. But the guy said one of the comatose people. It sounded like the body I was in before was also in a comatose state. I should find out if there are more down here.

As I glance around for the prisoners, I come across the face I am here for, Portgas D. Ace. Not just him though. Monkey D. Garp is here as well but I am not close enough to talk to them. My heart swells up in excitement, anger, and sadness from seeing him. I can’t do or say anything since these prisoners give me bad vibes and he’s farther away from me but at least I confirmed he is here.


	77. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader body jumps to gather information before she reaches her last destination. She gets stuck with a familiar face.

**Recap:**

**Day 2 (Morning):**

When I open my eyes, I take notice of how heavy my body feels. I must be feeling a side effect of body jumping so early. It is so dark where I am, so I conclude I am in a cell. However, I am not in chains? I sit up making the current whispers stop.

I look around only to freeze upon seeing where I am. It looks like the Level 6, Ivan was described with big shots and terrifying people here.

“Couldn’t get “demoned-away” could ya, Jin?” Someone is talking directly to me.

I turn my head to see a half-giant in chains. They look pissed at me and I assume that I may die in this body. I obviously decide to play dumb.

“Jin?”

The half-giant laughs at this and another person in this cell speaks up. “It looks like one of the comatose people woke up. I thought they died. Oh well, maybe another time,” The cellmate states.

I sweat drop. I do not think the person I am is well-liked. I look around ignoring the cellmates taunting me for wanting to get “demoned-away”. Apparently, they were not close to this body. Ivan told me that the whole demoning away thing is his doing for when he is feeling generous enough for someone to join the New Kama Land. But the guy said one of the comatose people. That means there is another on the level, so I have a chance on coming back here if I am correct.

As I glance around for the prisoners, I come across the face I am here for, Portgas D. Ace. Not just him though. Monkey D. Garp is here as well but I am not close enough to talk to them. My heart swells up in excitement, anger, and sadness from seeing him. I can’t do or say anything since these prisoners give me bad vibes and he’s farther away from me but at least I confirmed he is here.

**Now:**

**Day 2 (Continued):**

Over the course of the past few minutes in this body, my fear has increased. The bloodlust with my cellmates is phenomenal. Whatever this guy did that I am in did, is not good and I am only lucky because I am the only one not in chains. The jailers must have deemed this body as good as dead.

One of them is inching their way close to me and I can only assume he is ready to attack me with his chains. I have no idea why they did not hurt this guy’s body when he was unconscious but again, if they are as sadistic as I am thinking then I am assuming they want him to feel pain. The only reason they have not harm me yet is because Garp is still down here with Ace. As soon as he is gone, I can assume I will be too but of course, I am not going to let that happen.

I need to leave now especially since I cannot gather anything useful. My eyes are quick to search the skin not covered by the clothing and I scowl upon seeing a blank canvas. I ignore the creepy people in here and start to awkwardly but quickly look under my clothing. I do not find the letter in sight. The area I can’t see well is my back and I swear if this dude put it on his back, we are going to have problems. Thankfully, that is not the case. I check the almost last place which is the slippers they give the prisoners and find the tiny Z on top of the foot.

I dive my nail into the skin and see the immediate line making the Z disfigured before I once again feel my soul moving. This time when I open my eyes in this new body I do not feel as sluggish despite being in that body for a shorter amount of time than the first.

“Was your nap that good?” Someone asks before the prisoners burst out laughing.

They do not seem to realize this body was in a comatose state or they really do not care. I look around confused but looking around makes it worse as I see someone I recognize. It is Buggy, from my dad’s memories.

He is making a big ruckus complaining and it honestly takes me back for a moment. Something is not sitting right with me. I quickly ask, “What level are we on?”

These cells are overpacked, so a lot of people turn to me confused. “Whoa, dude, did your nap really fuck up your brain that much?”

“Or are you just a dumb shit?”

“We haven’t moved from Level 1 since you fell asleep for fucks sake.”

Okay ignoring their rather vulgar comments, which takes a lot to do since I want to yell at them, I take in that knowledge. We are on Level 1. I have been to Levels 5, 5.5, and 6. Level 5 is a bust and 5.5. I gathered all I can. 6 has potential but I definitely do not want to get stuck there again.

“Buggy, you’ve been complaining nonstop. When are you going to shut the fuck up?” Someone questions.

I am not surprised that he would be here. From the memories of my dad, Buggy seemed like out of the three he would be caught. I also get that we are in a literal prison but why is everyone so cranky and murderous. No wonder why pirates get a bad reputation. I bite my tongue for a second as I listen in to Buggy’s conversation.

He laughs with pride as he says, “I’ll shut up when I leave.”

This gather’s a few people’s attention and he says, “All in good time my friends. I’ll be gone soon.”

“How so?” I ask.

“HAHHH? Who the hell is asking me? It’s none of your business-“

I glare at him. I do not know what I look like, but I guess it must be a bit intimidating because he does back down for a second. He gathers his courage to yell at me yet again, but I beat him to the punch. I stand up and other prisoners give me space. I am taller than him, so he is already terrified. You know what? I think I can dig being tall.

“You got something to say, Stupid?” He questions.

The sweat pouring down his face honestly does not surprise me as he fakes this confidence. I grab the front of his shirt and lift him to me, so I can whisper in his ear.

“I honestly can’t remember a lot right now. However, I do recall an embarrassing story concerning you, Shanks, and Jedrek. Tell me what I need to know, and I won’t share the delightful story,” I whisper.

I put him back down and he is staring at me to make sure I am not bluffing. “Who the hell are you to know that?”

“If I somehow make it through all of this, I’ll explain it to you. Of course, unless you do not believe me. I’ll be willing to share what I know right here and now,” I challenge.

I almost want to laugh from how serious Buggy takes my threat. I doubt that would’ve happened if I actually looked like myself, so I am thankful for the lack of a hassle. The other prisoners here seem shocked by my behavior and try to give us as much room as possible. It is not much at all, but I honestly do not care what they may overhear. It will not be my problem as soon as I body jump again.

Buggy huffs before he speaks in a hush-hush voice, “You are a henchman for one of those freaks, aren’t you? Who is it? That stupid Red-Hair Shanks? Or that terrifying Hunter Jedrek? Gahh! Never mind, it does not matter. If you are acquainted with one of those bastards and they gave you stories about me then you must be here to get me. You must be the devil.”

Yikes, he is narcissistic. It appears he is not close with Shanks at all either and especially not my dad since he isn't aware of his status of being deceased. Now he is just mumbling to himself as he tries to figure out what I know before he returns to another ramble about bastards saying I better not be worse than the Straw Hat Bastard. That makes me freeze.

“You know Luffy?” I ask before thinking.

I think that was a bad question because immediately Buggy’s eye starts to twitch. Okay, so now for future reference, do not mention Luffy, at least to Buggy. I ignore Buggy’s now rant about wanting to murder Luffy for ruining his Buggy Ball. Instead, something blue and large gets my attention as the prisoners start to shrink away.

I move Buggy by the shoulders to look at it and point. “What is that?”

It is a huge blue being with a mask on and axes at its side. There are multiple of them and they seem to be grabbing some prisoners from their cells, probably to take them to the Crimson Forest.

“Ahh? Are you daft? How long have you been here, you should at least know this much by now!” Buggy says not answering the question.

My grip on his shoulders tightens and he immediately changes his attitude as he answers, “Those are the Blugori! They are strong sons of bitches under Saldeath’s command and reside here in Level 1 unless ordered otherwise.”

“Since you are planning on escaping, I am not asking how, I’m curious about the security measures that are taken here in this prison. Please tell me,” I say, and I add just a little bit more pressure on his shoulders, so he doesn’t start with something pathetic like a lie or a complaint.

The fear this guy feels must be tremendous because he starts to spill like an open can. Buggy tells me about the Surveillance Transponder Snail and where the smaller ones are located at. They move their eyes around to watch the area. He tells me similar things Ivan did but is not aware of Level 6. The new and helpful information he does offer me is something Ivan missed.

There are four Jailer Beasts walking around the prison. They are commanded under a Chief Guard named Sadi. Minotaurus, who goes around beating up prisoners, is the one I need to watch out for the most if I start to roam the prison. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra also go around the prison but have more unique personalities that are on the shy side.

As soon as Buggy goes on to complain about the blackmail I may have lied about, I deem I have enough information to body jump again. I wait no time and spot the Z on the back of my hand. I hear Buggy let out a scream of surprise since I startled him when I dig my nail into the skin.

My soul is flying yet again but when I open my eyes, I regret being so eager. The body I am in is hanging over a boiling pot filled with blood. The stench makes me want to puke and the heat reminds me of Alabasta but a million times worse. How the heck did this body stay alive during this?

No wonder why these prisoners are desperate to leave so badly. I struggle to look for the Z but my limbs won’t move. Whoever I am, they must have been hanging for a long time. It makes me feel sick as I pity these prisoners on this level.

I do not know how long I remain suffering but eventually, I close my eyes one last time and the sickness goes away as something odd happens. My soul is able to leave the body despite me not ruining the Z.

Since I have no physical body, it feels like my soul is heavy and burning as if I were having the worst day possible. Then I can feel physical pain. I open my eyes and this time am surprised to see that Zoraida and Velia are in front of me.

My body hurts so bad as I try to comprehend what they are saying. It takes a while as Velia uses some cloth to wipe at my nose and mouth. Zoraida looks worried but when I can hear them, she relaxes.

“What just happened?” I murmur.

Velia winces as she pulls away to reveal the bloodied cloth. Zoraida answers me, “I had to pull you out of there by force. The body you were in was dying at an incredibly fast pace and if you stayed with it when it passed, your own body would have suffered some energy conflict. You fought long and hard to keep that body alive though. Your body was already starting to self-destruct before I pulled you out.”

“Wait how much time is left?” I ask with panic.

Zoraida raises her hand to tell me to shush it as Velia starts to make something in a bowl and from a few plants. Zoraida waits on her and eventually, Velia has a purple liquid. She puts it in a needle and shows me it.

“This will help you heal fast if you want to get back in there,” She explains as she points to my wrist.

I hand it to her, and she is quick to inject it as Zoraida now explains, “You need to take it easy for a few hours but soon it will be only 24 more hours before Hancock and Luffy get there. I only have three pacts left. That means two more bodies before you come back here again, and we prep you for battle.”

“Send me back in now. I can handle it,” I state.

Velia goes to protest but stops upon seeing Zoraida actually consider my request. “You are strong. I can sense your will increasing from the time growing near. I expect you will continue to grow stronger and a bit brash at this rate… I’ll allow it. Two more bodies-“

“Get what I need ready for battle as I body jump through these two. Arrows, medicine, knives, whatever you think I need please have it ready. I am more than ready,” I state calmly.

Velia is even surprised by how serious I have become since the last time she departed from my crew. Zoraida nods her head.

“Very well. Let us to this then,” Zoraida says with a smile seeming to be moved by my need to do get this done.

Velia moves away from me and since I have not moved from my position, Zoraida begins to chant immediately. Again, the same sleepy feeling invades me as my eyes begin to shut but this time, I notice the ache in my body.

**Day 2 (Night):**

With a foggy head, I open my eyes to almost be blinded from the snow-filled cell. I already want to scream from the chilled air because that means this bod is a bust. I am back on Level 5. I can’t feel some of my limbs so that means this guy has severe frostbite. The others in this cell are deceased.

My teeth are not chattering, and it is a sign that this body is almost dead as well. I finally feel a sharp pain when I look down to examine my body. I spot the Z immediately on the forearm but trying to scratch a line proves difficult since I have no feeling in my hands.

I have an idea, but I do not like it. It takes me ages to bring my arm up to meet my mouth and once, so I bite into the flesh hard. Thankfully, it was not in vain because I feel no pain as my soul jumps into the last official body.

The change in temperature is drastic but definitely not as bad as Level 4. This must be Level 3, the true Alabasta feeling from the desert vibes I get. I can barely glance around, but I notice other prisoners are on the verge of death yet again.

“Hello,” I call out.

None of them answer me. None of them even bother trying to look at me. It is as if they have accepted their fate in dying here and it is sad. I try to converse a few more times but it turns out to be in vain. I give up and look for the letter deciding that the most important information I have is where Ace is located and that we have potential allies.

That is all I really needed to know. The last level I have not made it to is Level 2, but I have a feeling nothing would be gained trying to head there. I am content with this and now I can get ready to cause some chaos to help Luffy. The Z this time is on my calf and I have no hesitation as I break it. I am sent back to Zoraida.

She and Velia are surprised I am back already, but it looks as if they have gotten all the battle preparations ready. “Those two were useless. I’m ready to go back in as myself,” I state as I see what they have for me.

I tell them all the knowledge, the most important being that Ace is there, as I reach for my weapon and notice that my quiver has all my arrows but a few new ones that do not look normal.

  
“Gifts, if you may. Four bomb arrows, four shock arrows, and two splitting arrows. The tips are how you know what is what. Red for the bomb, yellow for shock, and white for splitting something, like a wall or the floor. Use these wisely. It was all I could make with the time given. Last thing for weapons, I have a few throwing knives for you. Pocket them and use them as you see fit. Velia has some medicine for you in the pocket of the quiver. Use it wisely and when needed. I also put a transponder snail in there so we can stay in touch this time,” Zoraida states.

Velia speaks up, “You sure you want to go right in? It will be a day early. You can’t cause too much trouble since Luffy isn’t there to counter your chaos with his.”

“I am ready.”

I can’t fail Luffy. I am getting nervous and our goodbye leaves me feeling a way I can’t describe. He was beyond nervous but tried not to show it. Anyone would be anxious in this case and it may just now be affecting me. We can’t lose. I need to talk to Ace, the one person who was there for me when my crew could not be. I need to tell him that his brother is looking out for me in a way I never imagined.

Zoraida and Velia nod their heads. “I will see you eventually then. After Zo transports your body, she’ll need a while to recover before she can send me in. Make sure you keep that transponder snail on you,” Velia orders.

I nod my head and Zoraida reaches for my hands. She holds them tightly. “Believe in yourself with whatever troubles you may find yourself in. The wind is telling me that Ace has a chance with how much you care for him. Now it will be a race against time and luck. I pray with the winds that you and Luffy have that much luck. Close your eyes and start to take deep breaths,” Zoraida says.

I nod and do as she says. Her voice is soft but fills my head as she starts to say words I do not understand before she begins chanting them. Suddenly, I feel a gust of wind go through me before I feel like I am falling. I can’t open my eyes until I feel the harsh wind push against me.

**Day 3 (Beginning):**

I open my eyes as I fall on my butt. The feeling is harsh but there is no way I just fell. Ignoring my confusion, I quickly take in my surroundings to search for any danger only to realize that I may have fucked up.

I am back in Level 6.

“Oh? What a nice surprise,” A too familiar voice murmurs.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to hit something. I am convinced that I have fucked up more than I have ever realized. So many emotions flood through me as I see who the hell I am with, in this cell. It is Crocodile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down with tying up loose ends!~
> 
> We finally get to have a heart-to-heart with Ace in the next chapter! To clarify though, Crocodile's cell was said to be right next to Ace's and Jinbe's!


	78. So Close, Keep Hope Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is quite literally stuck in Level 6 with someone she is a bit scared of. The clock starts ticking down and soon Ace's execution will be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually the pages I write are 5-6 pages. This bitch is 13 pages long. Y'all have no idea how much I wanted to cut it in half for the sake of better editing but I decided not to do so and give you all the good pages in its full glory. (So yes that means grammar errors. I tried editing this like 3 times and it usually takes me 5 times to edit a chapter).
> 
> So Reader, does end up having to play the waiting game and I know it is a bit upsetting that she does not get a lot of action but I have a good reason for this. Her anxiety is building up and a revelation will happen in Marineford because of her built up anxiety. (So much stuff is going down when we get to that arc.)
> 
> We also finally tie up that loose end with Crocodile! If you need to refer to anything Chapter 11 (fucking chapter 11 it has been literal years since I wrote that chapter lmao) is when creepy Crocodile was fully activated and dead set on recruiting Reader.
> 
> Have fun reading Lovelies! Remember I adore your comments and they give me everlasting life to continue writing! <3

**Recap:**

**Day 3 (Beginning):**

I open my eyes as I fall on my butt. The feeling is harsh but there is no way I just fell. Ignoring my confusion, I quickly take in my surroundings to search for any danger only to realize that I may have fucked up.

I am back in Level 6.

“Oh? What a nice surprise,” A too familiar voice murmurs.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to hit something. I am convinced that I have fucked up more than I have ever realized. So many emotions flood through me as I see who the hell I am with, in this cell. It is Crocodile.

**Now:**

**Day 3 (Continuation):**

Yeah, I fucked up so bad. I feel like I am unable to breathe. I do not know how long I stare at Crocodile in Sea Stone cuffs but the smirk on his face slowly turns into a scowl as his patience wears thin. All I can think about is how infuriating his face is from how bad my memories were being stuck with him and the abuse I endured as he tried to get me to join his organization. It truly sucks since I am stuck with him. There are others in this cell but it seems that Crocodile had to be separated in this cell from them by adding more bars so he cannot interact with them and vice versa.

“(Name)… Is that you?” A different voice calls out.

I slowly turn my head and remember why I am here. I ignore the creepy Crocodile and look to find Ace’s face and indeed I see his shocked expression from seeing me.

“Yes. Yes! It is me!” I say with happiness.

I am so happy to see him and the feeling is mutual for a moment before his eyes widen. “How the hell did you get in here? Why the hell are you here?” He questions now looking frantic.

“Calm down, I will explain everything in a moment,” I say.

He nods his head, but I can tell Ace does not like the fact that I am here and in potential danger, and even worse with Crocodile because he is now full-on glaring at my current cellmate. The prisoners in this section seem to appreciate me being here for entertainment but besides that, the rest of this level has no idea I am here, and I hope to keep it that way.

I can feel Crocodile right behind me and I have the urge to scream. It would be stupid to do so but he is giving me a weird vibe right now. Thankfully, my Den Den Mushi goes off and I answer it in a heartbeat.

“Velia, if you can hear me, we may have a slight problem. Well two but the most important to me is that I am stuck in a cell with Crocodile, the probably more important in this situation though is that I am currently stuck down on Level 6 so the plan is a fail,” I immediately spout.

Velia on the other end is quick with her words, “I swear if you touch a little hair on her head, I will end you even if I do love you, Aniki!”

Crocodile scoffs and I shiver in full-on fear as I feel his hook comb through my hair. “Velia. I take back everything I said. I am not ready. I want to go back. He is touching my hair. Velia.”

“We don’t have time for this. Velia, you can murder him when I am able to send you. In the meantime, (Name), you will need to make do with the time you have. Fill Ace in on the plan we have and if you can, try to gather information or find a way out. If you can’t do that then I am afraid you will just need to wait for-“

“For?”

Oh god no. The Den Den Mushi just went dead, or it fell asleep? Is it in a coma? Crocodile laughs at this and merely eyes the snail in my hand.

“A difficulty must have come from their end or the snail stopped receiving feedback from being down here too long. Now please do tell us how you got in here and why you are here,” He says with that stupid smirk.

I ignore him yet again as I look around. After a few moments of me failing to find a way out and away from this creep, I glance at Ace who is still glaring at Crocodile.

“Okay, it appears I am stuck in this situation. I guess I can tell you, but I am uncomfortable. I need Crocodile here to promise not to touch or breathe next to me,” I state as I look back at Crocodile.

Ace demands, “Promise her.”

His voice sounds so exhausted and raspy that it makes my heart fall. Crocodile puts his hands up or well his hand and his hook up to show surrender to the idea. How the hell does he still have it? You would think they would take it away since it is a literal weapon. He sits down against the wall and away from the bars. I take that as a promise, and I turn to Ace again.

“I have been here already for two days looking for you. Well technically, I found you yesterday but that did not go so well. Anyway, if you did not hear just now, I know your old acquaintance Velia and you know the hooded figure stalking me in Alabasta? That turned out to be her and we ended up on cool terms. Anyway, she had her friend with incredible powers send me here and I have basically been in different bodies these past two days gathering information. That is the how, please do not ask me to elaborate on it because my head is honestly spinning at this point. As for the why? Ace, I am here for you. Not just me, Luffy is on his way here as we speak,” I say softly.

The Fishman in the cell with Ace asks, “Your brother?”

Ace nods but he does not look happy. I can understand that. I laugh but it comes out a bit saddened and makes Ace pay attention more.

“Ace… I- As soon as I heard the news, I knew Luffy would stop at nothing to get here. He loves you and I love you. We would not let you go like this,” I state.

The words seem to bring him comfort for a moment. Then Crocodile had to open his big mouth. “So, how did you plan on getting out of here?”

“You see, I did not foresee me being trapped down here. I am not freaking out yet because of this little mishap. It is just the waiting game now. Luffy should be here within the next day and mark my words. We aren’t going to stop until you are back on the ocean with us Ace,” I declare.

When Ace or Crocodile do not speak, I look at the Fishman and introduce myself. “Hello! Call me (Name). I am a friend of Ace’s or… I would say technically sister-in-law at this rate. I honestly don’t know but I am his brother’s partner!” I ramble.

“Despite the situation we are in, it is a pleasure to meet you (Name). I am Jinbei.”

Ace’s eyes widen at what I had said and a smile forms on his face. “So, it is true? Gramps, yesterday, was going on about how Luffy has made a name for himself as a pirate. He prided Luffy on having you by his side as his girlfriend. When I left you in Luffy’s hands the last thing I ever expected was him and you becoming an item,” Ace says.

It seems like all we can really do is talk as there is no way out, so I allow myself to sit down.

“I honestly did not expect it either but it just sort of happened after the whole Alabasta incident went down,” I state giving a glare towards Crocodile who is just listening in.

I continue, “It was weird though. He compared his love for me like food and it took a while before I came to terms with it but yes… It is true. It appears I am the only one he can feel that way towards. Ah when Luffy gets here and we get you out of here, just ask to see my bounty. I found out a while ago on a train that crosses the ocean to save a friend, that Luffy carries my bounty with him because the picture is him kissing me on the cheek. Ace um, you suddenly look really sad.”

“I am not sad. I am so happy for you and Luffy. I told you it was the last thing I had expected. I honestly did not think that Luffy could ever be interested in someone romantically so thank you (Name). We are already family, but I am glad that this tie can prove it. I am glad he has you if… If things go wrong and I do die,” Ace says starting to go into a whisper.

I shake my head and put my hand on the bar. “Do not say that.”

“(Name), let us be real. I am going to be executed. Luffy can’t do everyth-“

“Do not underestimate your brother, Ace. It is not just him. Velia told me that Whitebeard is making a move soon and that her brother Shanks is going to try and help though that part was unclear on how. There are so many people out here trying to help in ways. So do not lose hope,” I beg.

Crocodile begins to laugh but this one sends shivers down my spine. Ace glares at him and Crocodile just smirks and looks around at the prisoners surrounding us. “Whitebeard is making a move? It looks like there is a lot of fun going on in the outside world! It is a now-or-never chance to defeat Whitebeard. I can’t help but get excited,” Crocodile states.

“You think you can fell my old man?” Ace questions.

“It is not just me. Jinbei, “Fire Fist” there are dozens and dozens of silver medalists in the world who in the end did not win… Against Whitebeard and Roger, all holding back their tears,” Crocodile says glancing around us.

Indeed, a few of the other prisoners started to say or whisper about how now would be the perfect time to kill Whitebeard.

“You guys are psychopaths. Just because you think now would be a good time does not mean you should kill someone. All because you lost? It is kind of pathetic if that is the only reason you wish to kill him. If you want to rise up the best way to beat someone is not by killing them but by proving that you are better and having them witness that. I mean I am probably the last person to scold you guys since I am not a saint but you at least need a better reason to take out the strongest man in the world other than you lost against him,” I state standing up for Ace’s captain.

Crocodile scoffs and counters, “You think it is that simple for people to forget a man who crushed their dreams? Of course, you would think it is, you are his daughter after all.”

Wait, what?

I stand up to look at him and he merely eyes my bow and quiver on my back. “Oh hell no. Is that the real reason why you wanted to recruit me in Alabasta?”

Ace has returned to glaring at Crocodile, but another voice takes us by surprise. “No way… Jed? Is that Jedrek’s weapon?” It is Jinbei that asked that.

“Wait, as in the Hunter Jedrek, the one Pops used to rave about being one of his favorite brats?” Ace questions Jinbei.

I am getting impatient. “How the hell does everyone know my dad all of a sudden?”

“Yes Ace, and (Name) it is not that. I knew him personally. I can’t see all too well over in my cell here, but I did think your weapon looked familiar. Anyone who respected Jedrek remembered that he cherished that weapon. He was a good man but when he stopped keeping in touch years ago, I assumed the worst,” Jinbei answers.

Ace continues, “I do not know much about him since he disappeared before I joined Whitebeard but I know that my Pop was proud to know him and would occasionally share stories about him and the other rivals. Even if he was in his rival’s crew, he wanted to recruit him.”

“I am sorry to hear that he is gone… May I ask how and when?” Jinbei asks.

I hear Crocodile move at this and I am a bit surprised that he is listening with a serious expression now. I nod my head and do not see the harm in sharing it. Especially since Akainu does not wish for me to be connected with him, I think it would be great if more people knew other than the marines.

“Yeah. My dad retired from being a pirate and married a marine’s daughter. That marine happened to be Admiral Akainu and if you heard his rumors then you can guess what happened. He tracked them down and murdered them a few years ago because my dad was a pirate. He thought my dad was a demon, his daughter was tainted, and that his grandchildren should not have been born for carrying his genes,” I say with a saddened smile.

Ace sits up straight. He no longer looks sad but instead, he looks conflicted. However, he speaks with complete certainty, “I am so happy you were born (Name). Do not let his vile words and actions tell you any different. Your existence matters.”

The sudden words bring me to tears as I nod and thank him. The way he said it though makes me wonder why he got all serious. It makes me think about why he is here. He is Whitebeard’s Second Commander, but he is also Luffy’s brother and from what my crew has heard from Garp, their father Monkey D. Dragon was kept a secret until well… Garp said it. Someone must know about his origin and said something to him for him to get that serious. The way he talks about Whitebeard and refers to Whitebeard as his Pops suggests that he and his father is not on good terms either. It nearly breaks my heart more. For a moment we are all quiet until Crocodile finally answers my question.

“Yes, that was the real reason why I wanted to recruit you. I told you before I had people in my organization keeping an eye on you after I heard of you from the Marines. I believe I said that you had a familiar talent that has been passed down to you. That, that is why I had Velia dispose of your bow and arrows because if I saw them and confirmed they were Jedrek’s I would not have been able to be harsh to you. I wanted to do any means necessary to obtain you and Jedrek’s power without seeing his weapon,” Crocodile says in a low voice.

Ace and Jinbei strain their ears to hear and I can tell that this is information that Crocodile did not want me to know. That the only reason why he suddenly seems different is because he is seeing me in my father’s light. Their relationship seems to be something he holds close and it makes me want to ask to know more but he shuts down. He says nothing else.

“(Name), I know you don’t want me to say it, but I have to be realistic. If I die, please be there for Luffy. He and I already lost a brother,” Ace says in sorrow.

My eyes widen at this new information. I did not know they had another brother. Ace gives me a sad smile already knowing my question and goes to answer it. “The three of us did everything together. He was the nicer one to Luffy than me. His name was Sabo.”

Ace can’t say anymore. The expression on his face is a pained one and I drop the subject but note the information. With a new tension in the air, we have no more to say for quite a while and all we do is wait.

**Day 4 (Luffy’s and Hancock’s Arrival):**

Over the next few hours of being bored, taking naps, and listening to Ace and Jinbei reminisce about their pasts with Whitebeard, I feel like I have a better understanding of what those famous pirates are like. It all amazes me. Even the surrounding prisoners end up enjoying my companying as I fill in Ace about my adventures with his brother so far. Crocodile complains that I have that kind of personality like Luffy that can turn a heart around (Though they are still set on the idea of watching Whitebeard fall). Eventually, the Den Den Mushi goes off.

All of us in this area go quiet as I answer it only to hear Velia’s concerned voice. “Is it finally working? It is! (Name) I don’t have much time since Zo is freaking me the hell out. She sort of turned into a statue or something? She has not moved from her spot and has been chanting but I think it is a good sign. Anyway, I will not be able to call again since I will need to keep an eye on her. I am glad I managed to call now. It is six in the morning so Luffy and Hancock should be there. That means we have **33 hours** until Ace’s execution. The next time we see each other will hopefully be face-to-face. Stay safe. I’m rooting for you and Luffy.”

The Den Den Mushi goes back to sleep as she hung up. Anxiety feels the air as Ace and I share a glance with each other. Again, there is nothing to do but wait. Knowing how many hours he has left I need to try to keep up with the time. Though I am frustrated that I can’t do much in this cell.

A startling noise makes me jump and I glance around to see where it is coming from. Crocodile informs me of what it is. “We can’t see it from here but there are a lift and some stairs towards the exit of this level. If the lift is being used it sounds like the Warden of the prison is coming down. It takes anywhere from fifteen minutes to two hours. If they have a guest, I imagine they want to impress them and show off the levels so I would give it about an hour and a half or two hours for them to reach this level. I wonder why he is coming down.”

“Ah, did I not say? Luffy was coming with one of the Shichibukai, Empress Hancock. To sneak him she agreed to play a role at Marineford but only on the account that she can see Ace for herself. That means if she comes down here without a problem that Luffy made it in here without a problem,” I murmur.

I only feel bad because he will have to reach down here before the execution. Is there really nothing else I can do but wait? Ace looks as troubled as I feel and we do what we must do, and that is waiting.

It takes a long time but eventually, we can hear the lift nearing down here and Crocodile scoots away from the wall.

“Get behind me. I am going to have to hide you with my body. If the Warden or Vice-Warden finds out you are in here it will be all over for you and Straw-Hat. They will question how you got in, how you got your weapons in, what your plans were. It will be a hassle as they take who you are trying to save away,” Crocodile grumbles as he waits for me to move.

I glance at Ace and he nods, though the confusion on his face does not surprise me either. I am confused as well as to why Crocodile would willingly help me out like this. I do not waste any time asking though. If he is being helpful, I am not going to ruin it and make him change his mind.

I sit at the wall and because of that, the shadow of the cells covers me. Crocodile carefully sits down in front of me and he begins to push back to squish me between the wall and his body to make sure that his tall stature provides more coverage. It sucks but it will have to do if I do not want to be found out.

The lift stops and we can hear Level 6 become absolutely quiet and I can only assume it is because of Warden Magellan and Vice-Warden Hannyabal. They walk this way and I hear multiple footsteps before I try and peer to the side of Crocidle’s arm. I see a flash of long black hair before Crocodile readjusts himself to hide me again.

It is Hancock and I am relieved to know it is her. That she made it this far because that means Luffy did make it safely here.

“You have a visitor, Ace! Guess, who is here! Jinbei! Even you have never met her before, so there’s no way that Ace can guess who it is. She’s well-known but never shows herself! She leads the Kuja, the tribe of warriors! She’s a Warlord of the Sea! Strong, noble, and the most beautiful woman in the world! She is the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock! Yeah, yeah, Hancock! Hancock-sama! Yo, goddess! When I become warden, will you marry me?! Please!- Ouch! I really want to become the warden! I mean, it really hurts to be hit by the warden!” I guess that must be the Vice-Warden Hannyabal.

I want to laugh since Hancock really does gather the affection of men in powerful positions and turns it into her favor. I am so glad she is on our side.

“What are you doing?!” A deeper voice questions and I quickly decide that must be Warden Magellan.

Some of the prisoners who I once conversed with and even those who are not in the area but saw her are now screaming her name and making crude comments mixed with compliments about her. It makes me regret being nice to these vulgar guys now that they have shown their true colors around someone, they yearn to be close to. Their chanting makes it hard to hear but I can hear Ace ask what she wants. Even though they heard me tell them that she brought in Luffy, they have to play the part of confusion and being equally cold to her.

“Nothing. I just wanted to take a look at you. Because you will become the cause of the war that I will take part in,” Hancock answers with her icy-tone.

Jinbei speaks up, “You’ve always been an empress with a strong will who never obeyed any summonses, but you’re taking part in this war? Suddenly, you value your title of Warlord of the Sea?!”

“So, you’re Jinbei. Do not snarl at me.”

Her ignoring the other prisoners makes them get more vicious with their comments but the one that makes her speak up is the crudest. “Girl, I said bring your ass over to my cell. I promise to show the Empress a good time! Oh! She turned to face us!”

“You guys… You keep taunting me with those coarse voices… I am scared!” She says in her cute voice.

I almost gag at the thought but it makes the prisoners go wild as they turn their crude comments into demands from the Warden. “Let us have her, Diarrhea man!” I can’t believe some of these prisoners could once hold an intellectual conversation with me only a few hours ago.

“This is the vilest place I have ever been,” A voice I do not recognize says but he must be a marine or a guard from the prison.

Hannyabal scoffs and says, “The prisoners call you Diarrhea Man. How can you stand it, Warden? They must have crushed any pride you take in your job…”

“Wow! She’s irresistible!” Magellan says awing at Hancock but he continues, “However… I am infuriated with their rudeness!”

I can hear Hannyabal freaking out and Crocodile even tenses up and that makes me concerned. He squishes me even more into the wall and I am clutching onto the back of his prisoner uniform since I feel a sudden fear at what is going on. The prisoners are crying and regretting their actions. I can’t hear anything from their screams now.

“You have gotten carried away! I have to show you… who is boss in this prison!” Magellan promises.

I am curious but not for long. I hear them screaming about his “Hydra” before I see some purple snake-like poison go into the cage next to us and strike one of the vulgar prisoners. He is slathered in the poison and everyone knows he is going to die as they back away from him.

“I have the power to execute any of you on a whim! Do not forget it! All right, Hancock-dono. You can talk freely now” He says as he cools down.

Hancock replies, “I am done.”

“Hey! Is what you just told me true?!” Ace questions.

Hancock scoffs as she starts to walk away. “Why would I lie to you? Oh yeah. He was worried that you might get mad.”

“What were they talking about?” Magellan asks his vice-warden.

They are starting to walk away as Hannyabal replies, “I do not know. I was trying really hard to get away from you.”

When we no longer hear their footsteps, Jinbei asks what she said. Ace is staring at me as Crocodile finally moves so I can have my room. The look Ace is giving me is one of disbelief as he says, “She said that my brother is here… He really is here. She was right. I am mad. I am so angry at both of you (Name). This was a stupid idea. What if you or Luffy die trying to rescue me? My life is not worth the risk of yours.”

My eyes are wide from what I am hearing and my heart beats fast from hearing his true thoughts. He wishes we did not come, and I feel terrible about that. Why does he wish that? What is going on with him? Where did the once confident Ace I met at Alabasta go? That part does not matter because I am fearing for his mental state.

Before I can say anything, Crocodile practically sits on me to cover me against the wall again. I immediately hear the footsteps approaching and realize why he almost crushed my ass; it was to save it. They left two jailers behind. It is odd that they did but hearing the updates he receives on his radio makes more sense. They are trying to talk in code about a commotion going on at an upper level and my thoughts go straight to Luffy. He must be doing some chaotic thing if they were left here.

A few painful hours later of being slowly crushed by Crocodile, I get a feeling in my gut that I hate. It is like a bubbling forlorn feeling and it makes me feel sick. I am not the only one because Ace out of nowhere shouts.

“Hey, Jailer! Tell me the truth! Is there something going on, on the upper levels?” He demands.

With Ace bothering them I whisper as quietly as I can to Crocodile, “What time is it?”

The last time we heard was six in the morning. Crocodile is slow with his movements as he makes 7 clanks with his hook to the floor of the prison. It takes a moment before I realize 7 clanks means 7 hours passed by. It is now one in the afternoon.

They deny any knowledge of it. I grow uneasy at how much time is passing by and I can’t do anything but wait longer. Without anything to comfort me I grip onto the back of Crocodile’s uniform yet again.

~*~

**Level 5.5**

**10 hours later: Time: 11:00 PM**

**16 Hours until Ace’s Execution**

“Luffy needs two days? He does not have two days; he needs to wake up now to save Ace!”

Ivan nods his head as he stares at the Straw Hat’s friend, Bentham (or alias Mr. 2 Bon Kurei). It was a pitiful sight but there was truly nothing to be done. Luffy was poisoned badly and left for dead by the Warden. The fight he recalled watching before 1 was breathtaking to watch and the fact that Luffy held on for hours until Inazuma sought them out was impressive.

“Wait! You said you had monitors, have you at least seen Luffy’s girlfriend, (Name)? He kept saying she is here but if she is not and he wakes up and knows that it will crush him! If she were here, he might wake up faster,” Bentham says getting worked up.

Ivan huffs at this. The worry gnaws at him since he is fully aware that (Name) has not been seen since she body jumped into Ron Boy. Not a peep as been said about her so she either did not make it in or worse. She is stuck somewhere in the prison and he has no idea where. He would be more worried but since Straw Hat Boy is here, he wants to focus on giving him the best chance at survival from the poison that still might kill him. Magellan’s poison kills its victims within 24 hours. Straw Hat is simply not in the clear and Ivan does not have that much faith for the stranger.

“I am sorry but all we can do is wait.”

“He’s already been suffering by himself for 10 hours! The least I can do cheer him on by his side until my own last breath!” Bentham announces before strutting off.

Ivan hums at this friendship but does not believe it will be effect…. Until he is proven wrong.

~*~

**Day 5 (Execution Day):**

**Time: 8:30ish AM**

**6 Hours until Ace’s Execution**

I am unaware of how much time has passed but I do know it was a lot from how fatigued I still feel after waking up from a long nap. The jailers are getting antsy and it makes me more nervous. I can at least count on Crocodile for knowing how much time has passed but I can’t ask yet.

The jailers are quiet but are pacing back and forth allowing Ace and Jinbei to talk. I pick up on what they are saying.

Jinbei murmurs, “I do not want to doubt (Name) but that lady? I think you should assume she is lying.”

“I do not doubt her! But you are saying that she came all the way to here just to lie to me?! Well, I am sorry… But, to tell you the truth, Jinbei. My brother would do something like that! He does stupid things! Since we were kids, he always made me worry, that fool!” Ace starts to shout before falling to a soft tone.

The jailers stopped pacing and returned to Ace speaking loudly. “Finally, the day has come! I hope that we can get rid of him successfully! I do not want any wars in Impel Down. Warden Magellan will be here any minute. They want to give him to the Marines at 9 sharp.”

Seeing their words make everyone silent they chuckle and go prepare to meet the Warden at the lift. I use this time to speak to Ace since I know his nerves are more messed up than mine.

“I know you do not feel good about it any way, but _he is here_! Luffy is here! I have no idea what is taking my idiot so long, but he will come through! He always comes through for those he loves Ace and you are on top of that list. I need you to believe me on this. I have witnessed your brother bring miracles to him. He has done the impossible. Ace, we love you dearly, just whatever happens do not lose hope!” I whisper-shout to him.

He is processing my words and I see his conflict on his face again before he nods. I am forced to keep quiet once I hear the distinct sound of walking towards the area. Crocodile is on edge as Magellan shows up with multiple men.

“Alright, Portgas D. Ace! We will take you to Marineford… Where the execution ground is!” Magellan declares.

My heart is racing and bad as they do not waste any time to release him from the cell and put him in different cuffs. They surround him and lead him towards the exit and to the elevator. My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest from how fast it is going. I am so angry, impatient, scared, and worried. All my time down here did not help… Physically. It did not help physically, but it did help Ace mentally.

That thought makes me feel better. My presence here did have an impact on Ace and hopefully for the better. He had a friendly familiar face to see before they took him.

“Your father was a friend of mine,” Crocodile says out of nowhere.

He is watching me carefully and I realize he is going to tell me his past connection with my father because I am low-key on the verge of panicking.

He continues seeing that he has my full attention. “I met him the day of Gol D. Roger’s execution. I knew who he was immediately along with his red-haired friend. Funny enough, I did not meet Velia through them. It was your father that had my full attention since I heard stories of how he was on Roger’s ship. How he can hunt down anyone, anything, or send an arrow flying across the ocean to hit its target. The latter turned out to be false, but he was true to being vicious with only arrows and for close combat just his fists and feet. Like a sharpshooter, he never missed a target but the way he treated the arrows was something else. He treated arrows as if they were a part of him and that is how he never missed a target. He wanted to reach it with the purest of intentions. You said earlier that you were no saint. That was a common phrase of his. He would say he is not a saint, but he sure had the heart of the purest despite being a pirate,” Crocodile says as he remembers my father with a smile on his face.

The way he talks about my father, it is obvious he admires him.

“I challenged him that very day his captain died. I lost, but he brought me back up immediately. It was not out of pity either. He genuinely wanted to help me get better at challenging people. To be frank, he earned my respect and that is one of the hardest things to do. I had no urge to kill him after, but I did not manage to beat him again. People like him are rare, but I am glad that his kindness can be brought down through his genes. I find people worthless, but he always had some spark to him that just made people naturally like him. We went our separate ways eventually, but I will always respect him. He told me after I had suffered a great loss to keep following my dreams, but as a foolish man, I did not. I turned into that man you saw at Alabasta and for that I am sorry. I knew who you were, but I denied it because I had Velia toss your weapons. Since you possess Jedrek’s hunting abilities I wanted to use that to my advantage. I am ashamed only because he would have hated me the moment, I treated you badly. I have no intention of being buddy-buddy with you once we get out of here, but I wanted you to at least know where I was coming from,” Crocodile explains.

I smile widely and say, “Ah, you’re a good guy then!”

Crocodile’s face darkens at my exclamation and I almost burst into a fit of laughter but instead, I let out a chuckle and say, “That is what Luffy would say in this situation. I do not forgive you for the trauma you had caused me, but I am ready to move forward from it. I forgive who you are right now, not you were back then. Thank you for telling me this even if you did not have to.”

He and I share a moment of small peace before that collapses. Instead of the lift, we hear footsteps coming down the stairs and headed this way. Crocodile urges me to be quiet as he stands up and watches with curiosity.

“Where are you, Ace?! I am here to save you! Ace, where are you?!” A voice screams and I recognize it to be Luffy’s.

I stand up too as I hear him come running down this way. “Ace! Is this it? He’s not here!” Luffy says out of breath as he turns around frantically to Ivan who caught up and a female jailer.

“Are you sure this is the right cell?!” Ivan questions.

Inazuma is here too. “We’re a bit too late.”

Just as I am about to go and tell Luffy I am here, Crocodile smirks and shakes his head. Is he seriously about to play a game or what? Jinbei who was also watching them curiously speaks up.

“You are Straw Hat Luffy, aren’t you?” Jinbei asks.

Luffy nods his head and Jinbei says, “They took him just now! Go! They have taken Ace-san to the elevator! Go! You can still catch them!”

“Who are you?” Luffy asks of course being slow with what was said to him.

Ivan is impressed. “He is a big deal.”

“Ah never mind. Thank you whoever you are!” Luffy says before running off.

I glare at Crocodile and he simply gives me a look that tells me to wait for it. They are out of sight, but Crocodile is right. In a few minutes, I can hear the prisoners yelling at them to leave them out of their business. The lift has been cut off and the stairs blocked as a sleeping gas was thrown down here.

“He’s cutting the floor like paper! Oh now, he is flipping the floor like paper! He blocked the gas with the floor!” Prisoners are shouting.

I believe they are talking about Inazuma since I recall Ivan saying his Devil Fruit had to do with hormones. I can hear Luffy throwing a fit about it being blocked and how he needs to go save Ace now. I am about to call out for them again when Crocodile gives me that look. I swear if he does it again, I am punching him in the face. Not like he can block me anyway. The trio comes a bit back this way and I can hear them better again.

“You need to realize that we were just too late. They must have gotten to the top floor with Ace boy by now! On the other hand, we have a lot of obstacles standing in our way! The Navy’s convoy is pretty quick! Look at the Vivre Card! It’s not pointing straight up, is it? I think that Ace has already been handed over to the Marines! We need to move on now! I will do my best to help you break out of this prison safely! They will hand over Ace boy to the Marine Headquarters at any cost. You need to give up on him! I mean, you need to trust Whitebeard. He’s not going to give up one of his own. He will definitely do something,” Ivan gives a speech but I already know the answer Luffy is going to give.

And he does. “I am going to the Marine Headquarters!”

Ivan sounds shocked as he shouts, “Don’t be stupid! There is a battle brewing between two of the leading forces of the world! What can you do? Do you know how strong Whitebeard is? What about the admirals, vice-admirals, and Warlords on the Marines side? Do you not remember that you just fought Magellan yesterday and almost died?! Do you have that many lives to spare?!”

Ah, that is why he took ages to come down here and why our almost 33 hours is up. I decided. I am going to beat up Luffy the second I am out of this cell for scaring the life out of me.

“If I give up now… I am going to regret it!” Luffy states.

Ivan stumbles around shocked but Inazuma asks, “But first of all, how are you going to get off this floor?”

Crocodile finally laughs revealing himself and he says, “If you want to get out of here, set me free! I can create a hole on the ceiling! What do you think? If that is not enough to make you want to set me free, I do have something you will appreciate greatly.”

He does not let me reveal myself yet as he stands before me. Luffy is shocked and he questions, “You are being held here? Crocodile?!”

Ah… Yeah… It sounds like Luffy remembers him for sure and is going to hold a grudge. Not that I mind but if he happened to forget this enemy that would be cool since Luffy’s grudges get very personal and are rare.

“It has been a while! Straw Hat,” Crocodile muses.

His smirk only grows wider as he finally moves to reveal me. I put up my hand feeling a bit embarrassed as Ivan shouts, “HAVE YOU BEEN IN LEVEL 6 THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

“Yes, I got trapped here. Anyway, Luffy, I love you and I want you to know I am very close to tears right now since I had to watch Ace leave and not do anything. Please let me out so I can hug you.”

I have never seen my idiot move fast enough and very stupidly grab onto the Sea Stone bars to try and reach me. True love at its finest.


	79. How Do We Leave Impel Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to escape Impel Down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at fighting scenes but I am proud of this and the next chapter lol
> 
> This is technically the last chapter for this arc! Reader and Luffy fend off Magellan in the next chapter but after that we are headed for Marineford! :')

“I thought that there was no reason to get back on the street, but Whitebeard and the Marines are going to start a war? It is my chance to finally bring down that old man! This war has piqued my interest and with my power, you and I can get out of here. It is not bad, huh? We both get what we want and besides, you need to get (Name) here anyway,” Crocodile says with that smirk of his.

I honestly do not know what his goal is here, but I trust him. I go to say that when Luffy shouts, “Screw you! You are the man who messed up Vivi’s country and took (Name) From me! No one takes (Name) from me!”

“That was a long time ago. I lost interest in that country and (Name) and I had all of today to make up. Even a little bit of some touch-to-touch therapy,” Crocodile says slyly.

Okay yeah… I still trust this creep, but he is slowly getting under my skin now. It appears that the gentle side is only reserved when there are no witnesses. Thankfully, Luffy is not abled by those kinds of words because he does not know what the creep meant. Sort of like the Kid and my butt situation but thankfully our crew is not here to say anything.

Ivankov walks up to us and eyes Crocodile. His voice is confident as he says, “Let’s release him, Straw Boy. I mean we could let just (Name) out since we have the actual power on our side now since he is in cuffs, but he does have a point. His power will aid us greatly to our escape.”

Luffy goes to argue when I speak, “Luffy, calm down. I promise I am fine, that we have made-up and that he has changed.”

Luffy stares at me and he seems to be thinking. While he does that, Crocodile’s mood drops upon Ivan recognizing him. “Long time no see, Croco Boy! Crocodile is just a passing acquaintance! I met him when he was just a rookie! Do not worry! I can bring him under control in case he tries to betray us. I can’t trust him at all, but I know one of his secrets!” Ivan says with a crazy grin.

“Great, can I get out now?” I ask.

Crocodile ignores me as he speaks to Ivan, “Hey, if you so much as to say it…”

“Oh? Do you want to try and take that tone with me? If you like, I can just reveal your past here. But, if you shut up and help us, I keep the secret for y-o-u! Heehaw!” Ivan is content now as Crocodile just stares with no other moves to pull.

“Sweet. Can I get out now? Also, Luffy, let’s take Jinbei! He is cool,” I say louder so they can’t ignore me this time.

Luffy finally nods his head before tilting it. “Who is Jinbei?”

Ivan goes to use his power, Death Wink, on most of the prisoners begging to be let out and hurt Whitebeard now and while he does that, I point to the cell Ace used to be in. Jinbei is staring at me slightly surprised that I would vouch for him.

“Please, take me with you. I will help you for sure! I have known Ace-san ever since he joined the Whitebeards! He always told me about his brother. I was arrested because I objected to the war. Let me out and I will go and die trying to save him too!” Jinbei begs.

Luffy nods his head. Inazuma finally makes a move after Ivan gives the okay and I am finally free. I can’t stop myself as I immediately wrap my arms around Luffy. He does the same and we just hold each other for a moment. All the anxiety I felt today rises through me and almost pushes out but Luffy is holding me together. I really did want to hit him for scaring me, but I prefer this. I had no idea that he almost died and the thought of losing him strikes a nerve in me. It is something I never want to think about.

When Crocodile and Jinbei are free of their cuffs, I pull away but Luffy keeps his awkward hold on me through his stretching ability.

“A Warlord and a former Warlord both on our team,” Inazuma notes.

Luffy tilts his head and asks, “Huh? Two of them? Who is the other one?”

They ignore him as Jinbei thanks us again and Crocodile hums with amusement. “Maybe you can stop the war between Whitebeard and the Marines, but it is a waste of time. I am going to get that old man anyway,” Crocodile states.

Jinbei counters, “I won’t let you touch good old Whitebeard, Crocodile!”

“Bro, what happened to that moment we had earlier? Something about how I reminded you of my father? Did that all just vanish or what? You are not going to hurt Whitebeard. If you try, I will be the first to know the secret Ivan knows that you are so desperate to hide. Now if we understand each other, let us get the hell out of here and save Ace!” I demand.

Ivan nods his head. “Heehaw! We’re breaking out of here by force!”

Ivan devises a plan and that is to get us to Level 5.5 for some resources and back up. Crocodiles does not waste any more time as he smirks for being able to use his Devil Fruit powers for the first time since he has been locked up. He creates a hole in the ceiling and makeshift stairs, and we are on our way to the literal party of this prison.

Thanks to Crocodile’s help we get there incredibly fast and without getting noticed. Ivan is quick to gather his New Kama followers (to who he also refers to as Candies) and devises a plan while Crocodile gets his original clothing back somehow from one of the New Kama followers. Another face I have not seen since Alabasta is freaking Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, or Bentham. I do not know him personally but I remember Usopp crying about how great he was when I was recovering from the Alabasta fight because he and his shipmates posed as us so we can get away. So, he is a great ally to us, and I am happy about that. The plan Ivan creates is mostly for his followers to free any prisoner they can so the prisoners can start a riot and we will not have to worry about being pursued with all the chaos going around.

As he explains this in the snowy depths of Level 5, I am taken hostage by an impatient Luffy. I do not blame him for being so since his brother’s life is on the line. We share a look and without having to say much he holds my hand and we start running to the staircase. Jinbei and Crocodile join us not wanting to deal with any specific plans as our only goal is to get the hell out of here.

As soon as we leave the icy hell and start running up the stairs Jinbei speaks up. “The execution is at 3 in the afternoon. They will definitely do it on time! If Whitebeard is going to do something, he will do it hours before that! Ace should already be on the ship so that means the war could begin anytime now!”

I would usually be huffing and puffing at this point from how much cardio I am doing. However, with how long I have been just sitting and waiting I am filled with energy and the desire to just keep on going and that is the whole plan.

Luffy takes what Jinbei says to heart and his everlasting will grows as he states, “If it is planned at 3, we still have a chance!”

We finally come up to the door that leads to Level 4 and I can already feel the heat from the floor. I am so thankful for my prior experience because the heat from this floor does not faze me now since I almost died in it with that body.

Now that we are on a floor with cameras, I have my bow and arrows ready and it feels like it has been ages since I last held it defensively. It has only been a few days since I last held it like this, and I feel like a part of me is back. I am ready to take on the world to however Luffy needs it. I make sure the arrows prepared for the actual war are bonded together so I do not accidentally pick up one.

As soon as Crocodile turns the door into sand and we enter Level 4, we are met by a barricade of jailers.

One of them speaks very loudly into a baby transponder snail, “This is Level 4! They are here! The prisoner who escaped from Level 6 is the Warlord Jinbei! The intruder, Monkey D. Luffy! The former Warlord Crocodile! And… EH?! There…. There is another intruder that seems to have come up with them from Level 5 or 6. Sir… It is the Blood Hound (Name)! They are here so we will fight!”

They do not hesitate as the front line of them begins to shoot at Crocodile. He is enjoying this fully and it makes me so happy that he favors me now because I could not handle him in a fight. He takes down the front line with ease.

“Idiots! Use the Prison bullets!”

I let myself fall flat on my stomach as Luffy jumps in the air to evade their attacks. He takes out those men with ease. Jinbei makes a move and it is a simple Fishman karate hit but it is like nothing happens before an aftershock comes and takes out a good amount of the men.

There are still so many left. I would usually go for my Arrow Burst Party attack but that leaves a bad feeling in my mouth after my talk with Crocodile. My father never wanted me to use that move unless it was an absolute emergency. I would say this is an emergency but not the right one to use it. The next possible attack I could use is the move I low-key stole from Zoro and denied when Luffy’s grandpa threw cannonballs at us. My Split Attack but the problem here is I need something hard like that cannonball to hit, not a person.

I immediately get an idea. Since these jerks are making me duck and it would be a waste of complete time to only aim for one of these lower enemies, I can at least make them too scared to fight us. “Let me aim just a little bit this way and- Aha! Let me try this, Random Wave Attack!” I whisper to myself as I release the arrow.

It hits my target, the metal railing, and reflects making the jailers start to duck so they do not get an arrow in them. For a few more seconds my arrow bounces off the walls and rails before it loses its momentum but thankfully all of them are now laying on the ground. I stand up feeling accomplished as the same jailer makes another loud announcement through the Den Den Mushi.

“We are no match for them- Two infamous rookies and two Warlords!”

“Just hold out until reinforcements get there!”

Crocodile scoffs as they try to stand up only to lie straight back down. “Let’s go.”

Luffy immediately gets in front of me and offers his back. Knowing the drill, I jump on him and secure myself by wrapping my legs around his waist and keeping my arms around his neck. If we are just barging through, the rest of the enemies will be shooting and Luffy can be my shield.

“Oh look! We made it! Luffy-chan!” Bentham says happily twirling now that Ivan was able to successfully revive him with an energy hormone.

Luffy smiles. “Bon-chan! Looks like you got your juice flowing now!”

“Yeah! I am perfectly fine now! Whoa, wait, Mr. 1! Who let you out?!” Bentham asks and immediately a large guy starts running in front of us.

Luffy asks, “Who is that?”

“He is the guy who was defeated by Sash-chan in Alabasta!”

Seeing how completely serious the stranger is I will safely bet that Crocodile let him out. “Zoro beat him? Man, you guys dealt with some terrifying guys,” I murmur.

Ivan suddenly screams, “Emporio Face Growth Synthesis!”

I glance over my shoulder to see that Ivan’s head has grown to be at least the size of a giant and he releases another attack, called Hell Wink, as reinforcements come. Now with everyone following us, our only goal is to get the hell out of here. That means Luffy and I must ignore these enemies since their goal is to keep us here.

“Hey! Crab-chan! Where are the stairs to Level 3?” Luffy asks.

Who the actual heck is Crab-chan? I turn to see who answers and the poor soul that does is Inazuma. I… Can’t help but picture it now since I am seeing his Devil Fruit abilities for the first time. Actual large scissors have replaced his hands giving him the resemblance of a crab.

“Up ahead turn left at the bridge,” He replies in monotone.

He does so and my eyes scan ahead of us. I see two people who are surrounded by the other guards and I can only assume that this is Chief Guard Saldeath that Buggy told me about since he commands a few Blugoris to attack us. It is in vain because Ivan takes them all out with another Hell Wink.

That leaves the other person who orders the Jailer Beasts, Sadi. She orders the four huge and kina of cute, but also kind of creepy beasts to attack but with Ivan reminding us not to focus on the little guys, Crocodile, Jinbei, and Luffy do not hesitate to unleash their powerful attacks to knock-out these terrifying creatures. Sadi is the only one in our way from everyone else working to make sure to clear the way.

“Leave her to me!” Ivan says turning himself into a woman to fight her one-on-one.

Inazuma nods to Ivan and orders Luffy, “Hurry up! We are close to the Level 3 staircase! I am going to open the door!”

However, as we get near, the door starts to open. I jump off Luffy and have my weapon pointed at the door because of a gut feeling I get. Some of Ivan’s followers are naïve and think they can walk right through, but they end up getting shot down.

“This is the great fort of hell! No one may pass!” A voice says as the door opens all the way to reveal Hannyabal!

Hannyabal is acting completely different from when I last saw him in Level 6. He is twirling his weapon, double-bladed naginata, but unlike his silly demeanor, it is one of complete seriousness. He is not taking our shit it seems and he is planning on holding us off here until Magellan can come. I back up fully since out of him and the Warden, I do not know his abilities.

“Shoot!”

A ton of Prison Bullets fire at us and take out some of the prisoners. I watch with mild curiosity as Hannyabal boasts, “Look! We have a thousand Cage Shot bazooka troops on the stairway to Level 3! This is for the bright and innocent people of the world! You, the worst pirate in the history, Straw Hat! I impose the death penalty on you on the Warden’s behalf!”

“…Aren’t you the one who wants to be Warden though? What is up with the serious personality? Completely different from how I saw you with Hancock!” I state loudly letting my anger from his statement get to me.

Hearing this makes him eye me curiously… Until a flustered expression on his face appears showing his true character again. “C… Cutie! Yes, you are! But… How would you know about my wife and me?”

Oh, dear… He is more disillusioned than Velia is.

I point my finger at him. “You and the Warden are complete fools. I do, oddly enough, appreciate the job you do because there are some vile pirates here, but you do not even know half the things that go on in your prison. It is ridiculous! I have been in this stupid hellhole for four days-“

“I know what goes on in this great prison and that is making sure scum like you guys do not roam free!” Hannyabal counters back taking full offense in what I said.

He starts to twirl his weapon faster and Luffy steps up to take on the challenge. “As you may know, it is the Hannya Hustle Dance: Inferno Hell Wheel!” He says to his men.

The freaking blade goes on fire and he lunges at Luffy. I immediately take note that this vice-warden is tougher than he appears if he is not affected by the heat of this level and uses fire too. It is not enough though. Luffy is tougher and angrier as he engages Gear Second and easily beats him to the ground with Jet Gattling.

It hurt to watch the now bloodied Hannyabal stand up as his men beg him to stay down and wait for the Warden. Hannyabal ignores them and speaks again but this time referring to what I said. “I will not let you pass! With you, on the seas, people can’t even sleep at night from fear of losing their loved ones! That is why we lock up all the vicious criminals to make them feel safe! This is the great fort of hell! If we let prisoners out of here, the world will be filled with terror! So, as I said, I will not let you take even another step!”

“That is gold. I applaud you again for thinking like that, but you do not understand our position. We are not like criminals like that. We do not terrorize innocent people because we feel like it. If you want to lock up criminals, you should also begin with the marines because innocent people also fear them!” I shout my anger coming through and high.

Before the now shocked Hannyabal can respond to me his men start screaming behind him. We all turn to investigate when a familiar voice speaks. “Cut it out! All this arguing about right and wrong! Search the ends of the Earth… and you would find no answer! So, shut up!”

My eyes widen upon seeing the man from Jaya kick Hannyabal in the face and successfully knocking the man out. Luffy looks at me before pointing, “We met him at Jaya! At the bar! He is the guy who liked that nasty pie!”

I nod my head, but I feel uneasy suddenly. There is black darkness surrounding him and some of Hannyabal’s men disappear into it.

The man looks around and smirks upon seeing us. “How interesting! Seeing such faces all together… And you (Name), that was you just now speaking, wasn’t it? From experience perhaps? Sorry to break up your fight.”

“You know him?” Jinbei asks.

I shake my head. “No. We met him once, but he tried to capture us after that.”

“Teach, why are you here?! Or should I refer to you as Blackbeard now?!” Jinbei asks.

My heart stops. This is the man that Ace went searching for in Alabasta? This is the man that ended up defeating Ace and forcing Ace into the current predicament he is in?! I feel Luffy’s hidden anger begin to rise.

“You… Are Blackbeard?” Luffy asks.

His fists are clenched. Blackbeard just laughs. “Oh, yeah, I never gave you my name! Long time no see, Straw Hat! I was surprised, too, when I heard that you were the brother of my commander! Are you sure you want to be here? You are going to miss it! Your brother’s execution!”

I hold one of Luffy’s hands. He is on the verge of snapping.

Blackbeard points to Crocodile. “I fount out later that the former Warlord right there, Crocodile, was defeated by you, Straw Hat Luffy! At that time, I was trying to take his place as Warlord, so… Killing you was the most effective way to show my abilities to the Government! But fate has saved you instead. Ace, who has been chasing after me for the crime on Whitebeard’s ship… happens to be your brother. When he faced us- we, who were going to kill his brother- he had his retreat cut off! Do you get it? If he let us get away, not only would it disgrace Whitebeard’s name, but he would have allowed his brother’s death!” Blackbeard is smiling wickedly, and I hate it.

His crew seems impressed with how lucky is and I want to fight them.

“If it weren’t for Ace, you would have been the one killed, Straw Hat!”

Luffy snaps. I am forced to let go of his hand as he pushes me away and yells, “Why don’t you try and kill me now then?!”

Activating Gear Second in a split second, he hits Blackbeard with his famous Jet Pistol attack. Blackbeard was taken by surprise and hits the prison wall hard. My mind is going in overdrive as I piece together all the information. Blackbeard was able to defeat Ace and Ace is one of the strongest people I have ever known. There is just no way Luffy can go against Blackbeard and his whole crew even with all the rage he is holding.

I try to be quick to grab his other hand again but Luffy is quicker to try and give more attacks. Blackbeard is no longer in shock and is now on the defensive side as he grabs Luffy’s hand with ease. The darkness comes out of his hand and he slams Luffy into the ground and I am having a hard time controlling my emotions because, for the first time, Luffy actually bleeds instantly.

“Blood? I thought he was made of rubber… That should not have impacted him like that,” Crocodile murmurs.

Blackbeard laughs and says, “Seems like you do not have a clue what happened! Ace looked just like that too! That is how I beat him. Don’t you get it? Devil Fruit power are ineffective before me!”

I already know what my idiot is thinking. I am quick to grab him and thankfully Jinbei understands too because he grabs his other hand. “Luffy, Love, please take a second. I know you want to battle him, but you can’t go all out right here and now! Our top priority is getting the hell out of here. _Ace needs us_!” I say in the calmest voice I can manage.

The words get through to him, but he is still shaking with rage. Jinbei takes over the talk, “What is your priority, Luffy? Blackbeard has always been strange on Whitebeard’s ship. He has this power that enabled him to defeat even the undefeatable Ace! You can’t waste your time and energy here!”

Our words reach him, and he stops shaking and steaming from Gear Second.

I let out a sigh and Blackbeard laughs again. “You are stronger than I thought. You got more Haki than you did before.”

“You said your name was Blackbeard? I heard there was a man… Who was on Whitebeard’s ship had taken over my place as Warlord. But it is odd. You should have been summoned by Marine Headquarters already. Why are you here? You are risking your title that you really wanted by being here,” Crocodile points out.

It is odd. Blackbeard just laughs again and says, “It is all part of my plan, do I have to tell you everything about it?”

“No. I am not interested actually,” Crocodile murmurs with a glare.

Blackbeard smirks. “Suit yourself. Oh… (Name), I forgot to mention. Since my position I keep hearing all sorts of useful things but… Also, surprising things. When I first became a Warlord, I heard something interesting… You do not strike me as the type to murder a vice-admiral in cold blood. Though it could make sense since your grandfather is Admiral Akainu… Who keeps trying to emphasize to the marines how dangerous you are,” Blackbeard says but I can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Oh yeah… Akainu’s only fucking friend. Vice-Admiral Aadi. If you were trying to get a rise out of my allies by revealing that or who I am related to, you are a bit too late my friend. I already told them everything,” I say coldly wondering what his point is.

Blackbeard just shrugs. “Do not mind me. I just thought it was surprising… Though if you do end up going to Ace’s execution I would not be surprised if you joined him in the afterlife. With how influential Akainu is he was successful in getting many to believe you are nothing but a cold-hearted pirate.”

I stare at him long and hard not sure how I should take this. Thankfully, Luffy had managed to get out of his anger because he is squeezing my hand tightly now to ground me.

“Magellan’s here!” Someone announces and indeed we here a big crashing sound behind us.

Ivan speaks up now that he has successfully beat Sadie and we have a distraction to end this infuriating conversation. “This is not good. (Name), Straw Hat Boy! You need to go and now! If Luffy gets poisoned by Magellan again, there is no way he will be able to survive this time!”

“It is fortunate for us that you broke their defenses for the staircase,” Jinbei says in a form of a goodbye.

Blackbeard laughs and walks past us with his crew replying loudly, “You helped us too. We simply used the panic you had caused.”

“Come on Luffy, we need to go and put space between us and Magellan,” I murmur.

Luffy hesitates before he nods his head and takes the lead, guiding me up the stairs. Hopefully, even if it just a little bit, Blackbeard and his crew can give us just a smidge of time because there is no way that Magellan is going to let us get to the top floor without a fight. With our small hold-up, Crocodile and Jinbei are a bit ahead of us now.

As soon as we step foot on Level 3, I can hear the screams of the other prisoners and Candies behind us still in the staircase. Ivan stays behind on this level to try and buy some time. We keep running, increasing our speed since Magellan appears to be right on our asses. From the sounds of it, he took out Blackbeard and his crew within seconds since Luffy is his number one enemy.

We make it to Level 2 when Luffy comes to a stop. The last person up the stairs is Inazuma and he cut the staircase so Magellan can’t come up. He stays behind for Ivan. We eventually catch up to Crocodile and Jinbei and run into freaking Buggy and another person from Crocodile’s organization, Mr. 3.

“Good, you guys are okay!” Luffy says happily.

I immediately do not like nor trust Buggy or Mr. 3 because they have a guilty look on their face as they claim Luffy has a pure heart.

“Captain Buggy, a bunch of prisoners and perverts have arrived from Level 2!” A prisoner says.

Bentham confirms my suspicions as he kicks the two straight in the face and says, “You two! This is for walking out on us back there!”

Their small reunion is ruined when I hear the familiar words roar out, “Hydra!”

“Oh shit. Sounds like he made it to this floor. Looks like we need to improvise Luffy. Magellan made it here and I do not see Ivan or Inazuma in sight. Jinbei, Crocodile,” I say looking at the two.

Jinbei nods his head already knowing what I am going to say. “Yes. We will secure a ship. Do not worry. Buy us some time.”

“Crocodile, I need you to take this,” I hand him over my quiver and bow.

He raises an eyebrow and I continue, “You are the one who knows it’s true value. You said it yourself. You respected Jedrek. If I am fighting, this will be useless against Magellan. My arrows will be disintegrated from the poison so hold onto it for me.”

Luffy and I look at each other and he nods. We are going to hold off Magellan as best we can and hopefully fast.

“EH?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU HAVE JEDREK’S WEAPON YOU LOSER!” Buggy screeches.


	80. Falling to the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fending off Magellan we officially make it to Marineford in this chapter!

“WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME?!” Buggy keeps screaming.

I sigh. “Hey, remember like a day or two ago when someone threatened to spill an embarrassing story of you, a red-head, and Jedrek? Yeah, that person was me. Do not ask how or why. I am still about ready to spill how uncool you are and how fast you can get your ass handed to you,” I murmur making him shut his trap as he glares at me.

Now with that clown no longer yelling at me, I am ready to go and I look at Luffy he nods. Crocodile, Buggy, Jinbei, and others begin to evacuate. Before Luffy can even take a step, Bentham is trying to push him away. “Did you not hear Ivan?! (Name), are you okay with this?! What if he gets poisoned again! Miracles do not come often, that is why they are called miracles!

Just as Luffy goes to defend his decision, my eyes widen at the bright purple gooey liquid headed our way. We took too long. Before the poison reaches us, a wax shield quickly forms in front of us and to my surprise blocks and deflects the poison completely.

“I hate your naivety Straw Hat. Do not think me letting my guard down means I want to be your friend! I just want us to remain even, so I do not owe you anything!” Mr. 3 announces.

He turns to run… That was his game plan to let us escape even though he heard we wanted to fight. Luffy smiles widely and wraps an arm around Mr. 3’s shoulder. A few prisoners stay behind to help Mr. 3 fight so that is good.

“Yosh! Let’s fight him! (Name), back up, I have a plan!”

Oh... Oh no… I do not feel good about this only because-

“Wax-Wax Candle Armor!” Mr. 3 shouts and [covers Luffy in wax](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-03aa1b1374858a327401e9ef02689129)…

Luffy looks so happy. “With these on I… Look so cool! (Name) is even speechless! It is perfect! My eyes are filling with tears… Thank you for making me this cool!”

Is it too late to join the others?

“Straw Hat, I admire you just for your tenacity!” Magellan states, once close enough to speak at a low volume.

Luffy turns serious. “Where is Ivan?!”

“You are talking about Ivankov? Of course, I executed him!”

I doubt it and I voice exactly that. “You mean how you executed Luffy?” I retort.

This makes Magellan finally stare at me. His eyes examine me, and he looks even angrier. “So, it is not a lie I was surprised to hear that another intruder was here, but you were only spotted after prisoners escaped… This raises the question… How long have you been in here Blood Hound (Name)?” He questions.

“I mean I already told your vice-warden before he got knocked the hell out, but I have been in here for four excruciatingly long days. Do not even bother asking how because why would I ever give up that valuable information?” I say before blowing a raspberry at him.

His eye twitches at this and he asks, “If you were here before this nuisance of a Straw Hat and he is your captain, do I think of you as the mastermind behind all of this?”

“Uh, I will kindly take the credit, but it was not me. I was ready to rush into the prison like an idiot,” I mumble.

He does not believe me, and I can’t blame him. It is not like I can just out right say a two hundred and fifty-year-old witch decided to help me out and send me here. It is odd to him as well that he is seeing me only now without a single scratch or bruise while Luffy has been through hell. He thinks I let Luffy loose like a wild beast while I just sat and wait until he needed help.

“If it was not you tell me… Where have you been hiding until now?”

Well physically… “Level 6. If you want proof, I overheard you saying how you have the power to execute anybody on that floor. Ace was down there until you retrieved him. This is a pointless conversation now. You already deemed me the mastermind but-“

“It was also Monkey D. Luffy and Buggy.”

Buggy?! Where did he get Buggy from?! I mean I am not complaining as long as the whole blame is not placed on me and now that I am recalling it when I did get trapped on Level 1, Buggy was already planning an escape.

“It no longer matters. I will be sending you and Money D. Luffy to a personal execution here soon!” Magellan promises.

Luffy and Mr. 3 are on defense now and I wait as Luffy wanted to see how his wax armor works out. I watch as I reach for the throwing knives that Velia and Zoraida left for me. Upon taking them out I notice that it is not a regular throwing knife... It is a stone knife and of course not any stone but sea stone. I am going to kiss Velia and Zoraida for being pure geniuses and thinking this out clearly. When we get out of here and save Ace, I know what I want to do for my arrows next so they can be effective in situations like this.

Now that I know I actually do have a back-up plan which is seeing if these babies will work on that monster, I standby idly and watch Luffy fight his best with his confidence boosted by the wax armor. I look for any openings trying to figure out how I would do this with the knife. The poison can still break it, but it could be easy subduing him for a brief moment as long as there is an opening.

In Level 6, it was Inazuma who got us out with his Devil Fruit ability. The scissors, since it was not a part of his actual skin, had no problem pick-locking the cell open nor cutting off the Sea Stone cuffs. So, going off that, Sea Stone only hurts these Devil Fruit users when it touches actual skin.

Magellan is not a Logia type fruit since he can’t turn his body into poison. His fruit is the Doku Doku no Mi (Venom-Venom Fruit) and he has the ability to produce and control the poison which puts him in the Paramecia type fruit. That means that this is the best chance we have at least to slow him down since there is no way a measly knife is going to kill a man of his build and power.

Thanks to Luffy’s wax armor is able to land quite a few hits with his famous Jet Gattling and Pistol attacks. Though they are not doing much damage but do annoy Magellan. He gets angry and says we are doing this in vain, that the boats are all gone.

“The old Fishman guy and the others went to get one! I know they will find a way!” Luffy states.

Magellan replies, “You are talking about Jinbei? Then I should end this all the faster.”

Oh god… His whole face and body became covered in an entirely different poison. A red and steaming one.

“Gomu Gomu Champion Stamp!” Luffy goes in for another attack but I am on edge from seeing this new poison.

Mr. 3 seems to know something as he says, “No! Luffy! You pushed it too far! The wax will not work anymore!”

After Luffy landed the hit, the wax starts to turn into that deadly red. Mr. 3 works fast to release the wax from Luffy, thankfully before he lost the leg, he used to hit Magellan with. The wax is no longer wax as it becomes heavily affected by the poison. The poison dripping onto the ground turns it into that reddish color and I realize it is spreading.

I start to slowly move back as Magellan oozes the poison out until he says, “Venom Demon!”

My eyes widen as the poison lifts into the air to create a literal poison demon above the man. However, because of this new attack, I finally see an opening. He is no longer slathered in the poison as it is all being summoned up and used for his attack.

“Luffy, Mr. 3, start running,” I say.

I do not have to tell them twice, but Luffy picks me up but upon seeing the knife in my hand does it in a way where I can still throw it. I am not accustomed to throwing knives as I am usually more on the stabby side when it comes to knives, so this is a foreign feeling to me.

I grip the handle of the throwing like it is a hammer and place my thumb on the spine of the knife. I give a practice swing to get the feel of it and my wrist feels rigid. Feeling a bit confident I show no hesitation as I throw the knife.

“Did you hit him?!” Luffy asks trying to turn around and see.

I scowl. “No.”

My arm was too stiff in the throw that my aim was a little bit off. It rotated a good amount of times during the trajectory but the handle, the non-sea stone part hit Magellan, on the tip of his shoulder.

“How many do you have? Because you may want to hurry it up with whatever you are trying to do! It does not matter if it is wax or rock, the poison is spreading like an infection!” Mr. 3 exclaims.

I nod and do note that the blade is no more. The poison completely ruined it. I reach into my pocket quite awkwardly since Luffy is holding me tightly.

“I have nine more,” I murmur.

I can do this. I immediately try again this time making sure my arm is not too stiff when I throw but the amount of force I put into my swing was not enough as the knife clanks to the ground right before it reaches the warden. I huff. Eight more… But third times a charm.

This time the knife hits him in the actual shoulder and all the poison on him instantly vanishes. He looks confused and weak from the Sea Stone and I am so happy I managed to get it right. Like I had originally thought earlier, he takes out the knife with some ease.

As we get further down the hall, I throw one more knife into the other shoulder and right before we turn a sharp corner.

“Keep running! We need to leave before he gets his energy back to summon whatever that was again,” I demand.

Mr. 3 shouts, “Ah! There they are!”

“Where’s Jinbei? Did he get the ship yet?!” Luffy questions.

Bentham is the one that answers, “No! Not yet.”

Luffy finally puts me down and I watch with wary eyes the hall we just came from. Slowly, a hand touches the wall and it is a red hand, so he already activated the poison again. Before I can decide where to take my stance to throw another knife, the ground begins to rumble. Luffy pulls me back a bit just for precaution and I am glad he did because suddenly Ivan’s huge head crashes through the level and he is carrying an unconscious poison covered Inazuma.

“Ivan!” Luffy and I shout at the same time.

The crash makes Ivan unable to respond for a moment as he recollects himself. Though he keeps his larger head activated. “Straw Hat catch!” A Candy says throwing a baby transponder at Luffy from the deck.

“Luffy, are you out?” It is Jinbei.

Luffy responds, “Yeah, but he is still chasing us! We are running out of places to run!”

“We have a ship, but it will take a while to get there. Do not stop running! Just jump into the water! Throw everyone into the water as well! I will take care of the rest!” Jinbei demands.

All the prisoners and Candies are confused and a bit startled from the demand, but I honestly trust it. Mostly because this situation is reminding me of Enies Lobby when we had to jump into the water. The only difference this time is that we are on the Calm Belt so Sea Monsters are lurking underneath us.

Magellan reveals himself with the red poison again. I take my stance as Luffy gets an idea.

“Luffy I do not think I can get him. Well, I can but I do not think the Sea Stone will take effect. It looks like he learned his lesson and let the poison slick his body! I have five more knives after this,” I warn.

Luffy nods his head and prepares himself for what he is going to do. I take my shot but since he is far, I worry that I did not make it. Turns out I overdid the swing because the knife goes straight into his red poison monster.

“Candle Wall! Hurry, Straw Hat!”

“Gear Third! Gomu Gomu Gigantic Stomp!” Luffy shouts.

The force works for pushing Magellan back, but it does not stop the spread of the poison. Luffy, who is now miniature sized and has my whole heart, is getting Ivan to wake up and focus on helping us out. Ivan is pretty out of it but eventually understands what Luffy wants him to do. Luffy tells us all get on Ivan’s head and hold onto his hair and before Magellan can get near us, Ivan uses his Hell Wink to get us flying into the ocean.

It works and something catches us before throws us again. It is a whale? Oh! It is multiple whales! They are taking us to the ship and the second Jinbei sees us he greets the whales.

“You made it! I am sorry that I had asked you to come to this dangerous area. Thank you and return home safely,” Jinbei tells them.

I finally get off of Ivan as do others but frown upon seeing the state Inazuma is in. I have to leave it to Ivan though, so I go stand next to Jinbei who informs us that we are not in the clear. I realize why. We still need to get to the gate and there are other ships in the area.

I glance around for Crocodile and find him with my weapons perfectly safe. “Thank you for watching them,” I say and feel slight happiness from receiving them back.

He just hums and prepares for the incoming ships headed our way. Buggy watched our exchange eyes my weapon and I can already hear his voice in my head.

“Your pathetic threats do not scare me anymore! Now that everyone is protecting this ship, I will confront you here and now you punk! Why do you have that annoying man’s weapon?!” Buggy questions.

I reply immediately now that I actually can since we are getting away and headed for the Gates of Justice. “Jedrek was my father you coward! If you need someone to vouch for this information, Velia can. As for that little story I had, it was just on how you met my dad. He knocked you and Shanks straight onto your asses and my guess is you never got payback for that,” I say with a smile.

Buggy blinks a few times as he processes this before yelling, “WHO YOU CALLING A COWARD?! AND WAS? YOU SAYING THAT JERK IS DEAD?! AND THE BASTARD HAD A KID?!”

He is completely amazed that I am my father’s flesh and blood. I take note that even if he refers to my dad as a jerk or bastard, his eyes got a bit misty from hearing that he is dead.

“I will never get my payback,” He mumbles under his breath.

…Yeah, he is trying to act tough. Now that he is satisfied with my answer, he leaves me be not having any more interest in me. I am not complaining.

“Oh, Jinbei, the gates are opening,” I state upon seeing us get closer to our exit.

He says nothing and it makes me give him a confused look. That means he has no worries about the gates opening which is odd because the control for the gates is back in the prison. As we get nearer, he spills the beans, telling Luffy specifically, that Bentham stayed behind to open the gates for us. Luffy tries to say we should go back and I feel bad that he is so insistent on it.

“We already left hundreds of friends who were beaten! Do you want to go back and fight Magellan? Only to lose more friends and time? To be able to open this gate, we needed someone to stay there! He was fully aware of this and sacrificed himself for this cause! I was not going to tell you until after the gates but… This is your chance for goodbye. This baby transponder snail has limited coverage so it will no longer work after the gates close,” Jinbei says offering a baby transponder snail.

Luffy grabs it and immediately speaks into, “Bon-chan! Why are you doing this?! Just like you did in the past! We were going to break out together, weren’t we?! How many times have I been saved by you?! If you are there, say something, Bon-chan! The gate is starting to close!”

Everyone is on the verge of tears from his brave and selfless act.

Luffy shouts thank you after not receiving a reply. I try and give it a go and give my appreciation to him. “Thank you so much Bon-chan for being there for Luffy when I couldn’t. I am so grateful for your existence and we are proud to call you our friend!”

All the escapees with us start shouting thank you and we finally get a response. “Straw Hat! You gotta save your brother at any cost! I know that you can save your brother for sure!”

The gate fully closed. The connection is gone. We lost a great member, but we got away from the enemies and headed for Marineford! Things start to settle down, but most of the people are still in tears… Except for Buggy and his crew are celebrating getting out… I will ignore his lack of compassion for now.

“It is okay Luffy! We just got to make sure we try our all when we save Ace that way his sacrifice will not have been in vain!” I murmur patting my boyfriend’s back since he is still crying with Mr. 3 and a few of the other escapees.

Luffy looks up at me, giving me the [cutest but saddest look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/9f/7e/ac9f7e7264cd044a875b4c24df88d9fc.png) of all time, before just hugging the life out of me.

“Hey, how long are you guys gonna mourn over that? He was great, but he is totally dead, and nothing can change that! Let’s just party! OH yeah, let’s celebrate it as a funeral for Mr. 2…” Buggy is laughing.

I… can’t ignore it now. He is being blatantly rude. Luffy, Mr. 3, and the escapees are glaring daggers at him so I let that be my okay.

“Ah… Is that perhaps booze you are celebrating with?” I ask pointing to his cup.

He nods happily and offers me the cup. With absolutely no hesitation I grab it, dump the booze on him, and hit him in the head with the cup.

“Jeez! What the hell?!”

“You are so rude and disrespectful! I am amazed that you even made it out of the prison with us!” I shout.

Luffy joins in, “YEAH! AND YOUR NOSE IS BIG, ROUND, RED, AND STUPID!”

“Well! You are a brat just like your father! And you Straw Hat are rude, stretchy, and stupid!” Buggy retorts.

Having started the argument, I take slight pride that Luffy finishes it with a single hit, making Buggy comically pass out.

“Luffy, (Name), a word please!” Jinbei calls for us at the ship’s steering wheel.

Luffy wraps an arm around my waist and jumps up there where we are greeted by Jinbei. Crocodile and Mr. 1 are sitting by him waiting for more action at Marineford. Jinbei speaks to us, “Thank you both. Luffy, you gave me the opportunity to save Ace-san and (Name) you vouched for me when you barely even know me. I owe you both a great debt.”

I smile as Luffy says, “Do not think of it in terms like that. There would be no end to it! For me, it was just encouraging to have you along since you are so strong!”

Buggy has followed us up here and is trying to continue the pathetic fight with Luffy now.

“Straw Hat, I have not properly introduced myself to you. You can call me Jinbei! I am a Warlord, but I am certain they will revoke my title! So, let’s run wild at Marine Headquarters! We have to live up to the expectation of that Bon-kun and rescue Ace at any cost!” Jinbei finishes.

I nod my head as both Luffy and Buggy tilt their heads. “A Warlord?” Luffy asks.

“The Marine Headquarters?” Buggy asks.

Their questions cause the escapees around us to tune in. Jinbei nods and Luffy says it makes sense since he is so strong while Buggy is shocked that we are headed to the Marine Headquarters. He is terrified of the war between the Marines and Whitebeard.

Crocodile scoffs. “It is obvious. It is your fault for being so clueless. We passed through the Gate of Justice. That means our destination must be either Marine HQ or Enies Lobby. The Tub Current that we are on is exclusive to the Government. It is a giant whirlpool that connects the Government’s three major facilities. We wanted to break out because we have a role in the war.”

While Buggy and his crew start to freak out, a Den Den Mushi goes off. Is it not mine since Velia said they can’t contact me anymore but the ringing sound grows louder and we all realize it is the Marine Ship’s Den Den Mushi.

Everyone is silent because of this. Even Ivan who was staying with Inazuma in the infirmary comes out to see what is going on. Luffy and I follow the sound and I ask, “Do we answer it?”

“NO!” Quite a few people say.

Luffy answers it anyway. “Hello?”

“HE PICKED IT UP!”

“This is Marines Headquarters,” A marine says.

Luffy responds, “Oh, this is Luffy.”

“DON’T GIVE YOUR NAME LIKE THAT!”

Ah yes, finally people can see what I have to deal with on a daily basis.

The marine continues, “We know that the ship has been taken by escapees. We received a report from the Fleet Escort Force at Impel Down. We determined who the three main suspects of this great escape case were… From the insider information before contact was lost. The pirate Straw Hat Luffy! Straw Hat’s crewmate Blood Hound (Name) who we originally have known to have blood-ties to the great Admiral Akainu. From the insider information, it has come to our attention that you are a direct descendant from a member of Gold Roger’s crew, as of now your existence is equal to your captain’s brother, a pirate who must be executed! And another pirate Buggy the Clown! Let me see the documents…. We thought that Buggy was just a nameless pirate. Buggy the Clown, I can’t believe that… You were a member of the crew on the ship of Gold Roger, King of the Pirates. We also know that you are a sworn brother of “Red-Haired” Shanks, one of the Four Emperors.”

Wait, why did they bring up Ace like that? Every escapee is freaking out on how Buggy came from such a big-name crew and how I am being tied into this plot. My guess is that Magellan managed to tell them his assumptions when we left. Buggy is sweating bullets and I can imagine it is because he did not want to be a big-name pirate. I am not that surprised that they have found out who my dad is either, I am more surprised that it took them this long since I have been working alongside them before joining Luffy’s crew. Akainu must have worked hard to make sure that nobody found out my relation to him until this year. Then he must have worked harder to not reveal who my parents were from how disgusted he is to be related to me.

“How could someone like this have laid low until now… Without raising any alarms? But now, you have made yourself known. We could not clearly see your connection with “Fire Fist” Ace, but we assume it is with your tie to your other sworn brother who is deceased and father of Blood Hound (Name), Hunter Jedrek. With this in mind, we are sure that your goal is the same as Straw Hat Luffy’s and Blood Hound (Name)’s- Ace’s rescue!” The Marine states.

I would love to correct them and tell them that Buggy does not care for anyone but himself, but they would not believe me anyway.

We hear papers rustling before he continues, “We know that you have Jinbei, Crocodile, Ivankov, and more than 200 ruffians who are also escapees on board. I warn you. As long as we do not open the Gate of Justice, you guys can’t get to Marineford or even get out of the Tub Current! There is no sea for you all to get away to or to live on! Better make yourselves comfortable. That is it.”

Before they hang up, Luffy makes a promise. “I am going to save Ace at any cost! “Wash your potatoes” and be ready for us!”

I was proud until the expression he tried to say came out wrong.

“The expression should be watch your neck!” Someone corrects.

Now that the heavy conversation is over with, some escapees are making a big deal out of Buggy being from Gol D. Roger’s crew.

“So, every ship has at least one blemish!” Ivan states loudly allowing the rest of us who know Buggy’s selfish and cowardly motives to agree.

We are so close but so far. It took a bit of time, but we are the Gate of Justice. Ace’s execution is supposed to be three hours away now.

“Any ideas on how to open this?” I ask.

I ignore Buggy as he announces his intentions to conquer the world by taking down Marine Headquarters and killing Whitebeard to become the new Pirate King. It is all his ego talking so I just ignore him as I watch Jinbei. However, something odd happens… The Gate of Justice starts to open.

“Didn’t they say it would not open?! What is going on?” I ask.

Jinbei is quiet as he is as confused as I am but… Of course, Buggy takes the credit for this, saying that it must be fate on his side. “Eh?! Is it true Buggy, are you doing this?!” Luffy asks.

“No, Luffy, he is not. He is just boosting his ego somehow,” I murmur.

The water is being pulled back making us slow down momentarily. It is weird and gives me a bad feeling.

Ivan appears beside us and I can tell he is getting excited. “We made it through the gate! But… What I am concerned about is whether the man who sired you two is here or not. I do not think Dragon would let them kill his own son!” Ivan states.

Luffy replies, “Oh, my dad and Ace’s are not the same. My dad is Dragon, but Ace’s dad is Gol D. Roger. He got a great father, but he never met him. He would get mad every time I mentioned it. Oh, I should not have said that.”

…

…

“WHAT?!” I screech as others begin to freak out even more.

I pinch his cheeks immediately and begin to stretch them. “Repeat that one more time! There is no way you just turned into your grandfather right now and revealed it the same way he did at Water 7!” I demand.

Luffy muffles the words but he repeats it for me. This makes so much sense now. Why the marine brought up Ace and why I am suddenly on their radar for being the next to be executed. My thoughts return to Level 6 when Ace made sure to tell me that he was happy I was born. That my existence matters. It is because nobody ever told him that! All Ace ever heard is how vile the King of Pirates is. I feel so sick as chills litter my body. We need to save him. We need to show him how much he means to us.

Before I can say anything, the ship starts to speed up and the sky gets darker. With hesitation, I turn around to look behind us. “I… Uh… I think we’re going to die. Why is there a tsunami headed our way?” I ask.

Jinbei does not look worried so that helps me feel better. He is quick to say, “We need to ride the wave. Take in the sails! Find something to hold onto!”

Before Buggy can make a scene Crocodile speaks up, “If we turn around now, we will take the wave on the side of the ship and capsize. We do not have another option.”

The humongous wave is coming at us and fast, so we do not waste time to grab onto something. Luffy is holding onto the rails and I am thankful he has put my weak grip into consideration because he holds me with his legs wrapped around me. It happens all too fast. The boat starts to ride the wave and through screaming and a lot of tears we survive to see the boat on top of a now frozen wave of the tsunami.

“What the hell?! The ship has iced in and we are trapped!” Buggy states the obvious.

Luffy lets go of me as Crocodile says, “Look down. We can see everything. The war has already begun.”

They allow themselves a second to see for themselves. Luffy turns serious since we are closer than before but not there. “Listen, I have an idea! There are less than three hours left before Ace’s execution! We need to break the ship away from the ice and slide down the frozen wave to stay intact!”

Of course, Buggy starts to argue against this, but I am honestly impressed that Luffy thought about that. Before the arguing can continue the Den Den Mushi goes off but answers by itself in an announcement, “Attention, all ships, and soldiers! The target is TOTTZ. Change the line and make the shift to operation 3. Advance the preparation! When you are all set, we move the schedule forward and execute Ace immediately. That is all.”

The atmosphere turns tense as we all realize that we need to move now. We do not have time to argue. “Let’s move!” Luffy orders.

Ivan is on his side and says, “We do not have any more time! Let’s go with Straw Boy’s idea!”

Our top big fish with extraordinary strength go and their move is to use their brute strength to break the ice surrounding the ship. It is Luffy, Ivan, Buggy, Crocodile, and Jinbei. With their combined strength they can do this, but the problem is…

“WAIT! You are doing it on the wrong side!” I shout.

It is too late. When they heard me, their feet landed in the ice and it broke on impact. The surrounding ice falls and the ship falls, and then we all fall towards the battleground.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD!” I scream in pure terror.

Buggy screams as well, “I said that you were doing it too much!”

“It’s because of his wink!” Crocodile blames Ivan.

Ivan retorts back, “Is it my fault, Croco?!”

“It doesn’t matter! We’re going to die! It is frozen all over down there! OH! I am a rubber man so I will be fine!” Luffy shouts at all of us.

Mr. 3 is crying. “You just care about yourself?! Do something!”

“I was kidding when I said I hate all of you! I am glad to have met you all now that my demise is almost here! I do not want to splatter all over the ground like an egg!” I am crying now.

Ivan is right there with me as he adds, “I do not wanna die like this! Somebody, stop me!”

“I should not have listened to you, Straw Hat! Dammit!” Buggy yells.

As our doomed bodies get closer to the ground, I hear a familiar voice scream. “Oh my god?! That is her! Why are they falling?! Please save her! The others will be fine for all I care, just catch that one! She is not immortal like those death chasers!” It is Velia.

It is completely quiet besides our screams. It appears that our awkward and surprising fall has stopped the battle for a mere moment as all eyes are on us out of pure curiosity and amusement.


	81. Grandpa Whitebeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is low-key crushing on Marco. Anyway, here is Part 1 of the Marineford War!

I am not dead. I did not die. By some miraculous power, I did not go splat like an egg. Warm arms have embraced me when I open my eyes I see-

“An angel?” I ask.

The angel smiles and chuckles at my question. “Oh my god. Marco? A fucking angel? Love of my life, I think you hit your head too hard. He is a demon, the 1st commander of Whitebeard’s ship, a bird brain, a vile cruel man, who just stole your heart just now,” Velia murmurs over-reacting.

I glance around and indeed see I am on the famous Moby Dick. My eyes are wide, and I look for my boyfriend and the other idiots who fell with me. Marco, my angel, notices this and says, “Your group just got extremely lucky. The ship and your group fell into a sliver of water caused by one of us. If they were off by just a little bit, they would be dead.”

“You just caught me? Just now?” I ask wondering if I passed out or something.

He nods his head and Velia speaks up. “I asked him too. He is the one who can fly thanks to his Mythical Zoan type fruit abilities, the Phoenix. Sorry I did not call you earlier. Zoraida transported me into Whitebearad’s ship and almost killed me by surprising them. Anyway, the transponder snail would not work because of us being underwater. They snuck in by coating their ship, so they surprised the Marines underwater. I filled them in the best I could telling the crew about you, Luffy, and your connection to Ace so we are allies,” She says.

Marco confirms this with a nod and he gently puts me down. His eyes catch onto my weapon and they widen briefly. “Velia… You did not mention this. Pops!”

“I need to go. There are more injured. Since I can’t fight due to my injury from Blackbeard, I can at least save lives with my medicine so (Name), do not get hurt. I will be bouncing around the bay area aiding those who need it so they can advance here while I wait for signs of my brother,” She murmurs ignoring Marco’s shocked expression before leaving me with these strangers.

I do not say goodbye too focused on Marco saying Pops. I turn a bit only to come face-to-kneecap from how tall this guy is. He is already eyeing me and my weapon, a smile on his face. “You carry Jed’s legacy then? I welcome you as my own granddaughter then,” Whitebeard asks not appearing to be surprised.

Before I can question what he means and before he can say anything else, I see a sharp golden hook headed his way. It takes Marco by surprise too because his actions to defend his father are delayed. Thankfully, a wet foot encounters the hook and Crocodile’s chest, knocking Crocodile out of the way and Luffy is by my side in a moment glaring at him.

“Now that we are here, our agreement has been fulfilled. Why do you want to protect Whitebeard?!” Crocodile asks his voice cold.

Ah… I am going to beat his ass since he completely has forgotten our heart-to-heart conversation.

“As I thought, this old man is Whitebeard. Then leave him alone! Ace likes this old man!” Luffy demands.

Marco smiles. “Ace’s brother is a real fighter,” He says to himself.

Now Crocodile can’t reach Whitebeard again as some of his men come to block the path. Whitebeard hums now that he has seen Luffy. “Hey, squirt, that straw hat you have… It looks like the one that “Red-Haired” was once wearing… Between you and Jed’s daughter… Hah, this next generation is not too shabby,” Whitebeard mumbles.

Luffy asks, “You know Shanks? He gave it to me.”

“You came here to rescue your brother? Do you know who you are messing with?! A squirt like you will be dead meat!” Whitebeard declares.

Oh god… I already know what Luffy is going to do. I grab Luffy’s hand but before I can put my other hand over his mouth he begins to shout back, “Shut up! That is not for you to decide! I know what you are up to! You want to become the King of the Pirates, right?! But I am the one who will become the King!”

All eyes and ears are on us now. There is no way that this conversation is not being noticed by both sides.

“I agree with Luffy, but I wish he said it nicer. Apologies, Old Man, we are on the same sid-“

“And (Name) is going to be my Pirate Queen!” Luffy declares again.

My face is burning as I want to melt into the ground from everyone watching us. Whitebeard slams his weapon into the ground but laughs. “How saucy you are. I will not forgive you if you cause me trouble, spoiled brats!”

Wait, why am I being lumped with Luffy?!

“We are going to do as we like, and we will save Ace!” Luffy states letting me go to get a glance at the battlefield.

There is a moment of quiet between all of us before Luffy gets serious again. “Old Man, I heard while on the Marine ship that they plan on moving up Ace’s execution.”

“So, they plan on executing Ace immediately,” Whitebeard hums.

Luffy continues, “They said they would, after getting “all set” for something… but they were using codes, so we couldn’t understand. I know that you want to rescue Ace, too, so I wanted to share that with you!”

“I see. That was important information. Thank you,” Whitebeard says.

Luffy nods his head. “No problem.”

“HOW CAN HE TALK ON EQUAL TERMS WITH WHITEBEARD?!” In the distance, Buggy, Ivan, and Mr. 3 shout.

After scanning the chaotic battlefield, myself, I have a plan. “Luffy, we are splitting up for a moment. Be safe. I will try to meet you at the platform,” I state.

He nods his head having a plan of his own. “I love you.”

He is completely serious. It melts my heart but also leaves me on edge because that is just how serious this battle is. “I love you too.”

“ACE! I’M COMING!” Luffy announces jumping off the ship. As I thought, he is going to straight into barge mode inspiring Whitebeard’s own men and the group we came with. He already takes down quite a few groups of lower marines.

Whitebeard is thinking and does not mind me still awkwardly here waiting for my own plan. He quickly asks Marco, “How are Squard and the others doing?”

“They’re stuck at the bay fighting vice-admirals. I was going to fly and help them out-“

Whitebeard cuts him off. “No, wait. I bet that is all part of his plan that we would get some leaked information and advance. Sengoku would not let his enemy know his strategy so easily. He is not that foolish.”

This piques my interest.

“What are you still doing here, brat?” Whitebeard asks.

I point to Marco making both of them stare at me in confusion. “I have a plan. For it to work, I need a bird’s eye view. I was hoping you would agree to lend me your abilities. I can hop on your shoulder and aim for the top men in this war and help clear the path for our side to get closer to Ace. We can stay here so you can keep an eye out for Whitebeard and your crewmembers, but I would appreciate the help. If not, I better get started making my own way to Ace,” I mumble the last part trying to devise a route there separate from Luffy’s.

Whitebeard and Marco share a look before Whitebeard gives a nod. “Show us what you got. I am curious to see how Jed’s daughter will help rescue my son,” Whitebeard murmurs more to himself.

Marco kneels down and I immediately get on his shoulders. I am a bit nervous since usually if I had done this with Luffy or Sanji they would hold onto a part of my legs to secure me but since he will be flying I have to rely on keeping my balance and my legs crossed but not tightly so I am choking him.

“Did you just get shivers just now?” I ask.

Marco replies, “Actually yes. I assume it must be our acquaintance Velia cursing me through her soul if she had spotted us or got a weird feeling.”

“Acquaintance? Or you guys not close to her?” I ask.

Whitebeard answers this with a hearty laugh. “She is the twin of that infuriating “Red Hair” brat which makes her just as annoying as him. The only brat from Roger’s crew I had actually enjoyed meeting was your father. That man had a way with words and actions. He would have joined my crew if it were not for fate pulling him another way. Despite him not joining, I still have the pleasure of calling him my son and he remained close with us until-“ Whitebeard pauses as he looks at me and Marco.

“He disappeared. He hinted there was a woman in the picture and that he was retiring but we thought he went off the grid,” Marco states making sure I am secure by testing out a jump.

When I do not fall, we are ready to go. “He managed to stay low… But-“ Whitebeard cuts me off.

“He got murdered. We heard some of that information leaked through a transponder snail. He died by Admiral Akainu’s hands and the second Marco caught you, I could feel that man’s bloodlust from here. Your ties with him have gotten well known and that is why I will accept you as my own granddaughter too. It seems he blames your birth on your father. How can these marines blame innocent children? Jed like any ally of mine was a son to me so you have the privilege of having me on your side,” Whitebeard states.

My eyes widen. I have been oblivious to that part of this situation. That I would face my grandfather by blood on this battlefield. My eyes already go to search for him where three chairs are under Ace’s scaffold, but they are all empty. Kizaru and Aokiji are on the battlefield and Akainu seems to have disappeared entirely.

“Do not worry, child. Focus on our same goal, to save Ace. You and my son share a bond like no other, just because he is the direct biological son of Gol D. Roger and you, the direct biological daughter of one of the most feared men in that crew. Because of this, he would not want you here so close to possibly sharing the same fate but he would also be a hypocrite because if anyone he loved were in his position he would save them with everything he has,” Whitebeard finishes.

His words are comforting and inspiring. I nod my head and am finally ready to do this. Marco’s arms turn into wings of blue flames and again, I am convinced this man is an absolute angel for humoring me with my plan and being gentle. Nothing like my moss-head idiot, lover-boy (who would not dare put me at risk at all in this battle), or my actual boyfriend. I do miss them though because Zoro and Sanji would be having a blast here.

Marco tests the waters with flying with me and it goes smooth. However, hovering a bit in the air he flies off the ship to let me get a better look around when we hear a heart-breaking scream coming from Ace.

“Stay away, Luffy! I know that you know it! We are both pirates! We both sailed out to see as we liked! I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to keep your hands off of them! A wimp like you wants to save me?! You think that I will allow you to do that?! It is so humiliating! Go back with your little girlfriend, Luffy! You should not have come here! Why did you come here?!” Ace shouts.

My heart is hurting. “He can’t hide his concern for Luffy in his voice no matter how harsh his words are,” I murmur.

“I am your brother! I do not give a damn about… The rules of pirates!” Luffy shouts back as equally loud.

This, of course, causes some horror to break out on the battlefield as the marines believe that he is another son of Gol D. Roger. I can barely see the leader of the marines, Sengoku, pick up a transponder snail that serves as a megaphone for the battlefield and video transponder snails.

“What are you doing? Do not let this rookie take control of the war! Do not be mistaken. Monkey D. Luffy grew up together with Ace as an adoptive-brother and he is the biological son of the revolutionary Dragon!” Sengoku explains.

I look away for a second to find Sengoku only to return my gaze to Luffy who has beaten one of the giant marines. He is declaring to Ace again, “Ace! You can say whatever you want! I am going to save you even if it means death!”

Whitebeard laughs behind Marco and I. His voice booms as he makes sure to say, “Marco, we can’t let that kid die.”

I can’t see Marco’s face, but I can tell he is smiling when he responds with an okay. I am thankful that Luffy has won them over because that means they actually like us better than the original agreement Velia brought up of being allies. They will be more inclined to help us and make sure Luffy will not die in the process. Marco flies a bit higher but is still in earshot of Whitebeard.

“Okay, is this a good spot (Name)? I do not want to stray too far since the Old Man and I need to have clear communication,” Marco says remembering the task at hand.

The height Marco is at is perfect. I have a clear view of the battlefield in front of us. I can see our allies perfectly that clash with the white cloaks of the marines’ attire.

“You are perfect- I mean it is perfect, Marco!” I say feeling a mild warmth go through my cheeks from my first choice of words.

Marco chuckles before tuning into Whitebeard’s conversation on a snail with the allies. It is hard to ignore it as I watch Luffy make decent progress going across the icy battlefield. Whitebeard is wondering about the whereabouts to one of his allies, a Captain Squard. From Luffy’s warning, Whitebeard has his allies at the bay sink the Marine ships surrounding them instead of them advancing and joining us.

I take a breather and reach for a normal arrow in my quiver. I nock the arrow and draw the string aiming to find a target. With so much going on in this battlefield it proves difficult to find a good target, but I go off where Luffy is at. He just passed one of the Warlords one we fought a while back, Moria, participating in this battle and Jinbei is helping him out.

My target needs to be a Warlord, a vice-admiral, or an Admiral. I do not want to draw so much attention this way since Whitebeard is allowing Marco to help me out, so I need to decide on a Warlord. It should not be too hard since Moria is busy thanks to Jinbei. I spot Crocodile and the Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo seeming to be talking so I move on. Luffy has moved on to Hancock and she makes it look like it is a fight but something else is going on there. Whatever it is, I know Hancock has only good intentions for us, so I conclude it to help.

Ivan is keeping the other Warlord Kuma busy and he seems to be a shell of the man that separated our crew. That leaves only one who is going to be problematic right now. The one Zoro wishes to beat one day. My eyes scan for his figure and immediately land on Luffy about to crash right into him. Dracule Mihawk.

Mihawk is not backing down as he immediately tries to cut Luffy.

“Target acquired. I am going to aim for Mihawk. I can’t take him out, but I can distract him from Luffy because he is set on him,” I announce to Marco.

His eyes are probably in that general direction. “You think you can land a hit on the world’s greatest swordsman?” He asks.

There is amusement in his voice, but I am serious in my reply, “Yes. I am not a swordsman so it will not hurt his reputation.”

“Even so… Landing a hit will make yours grow,” He says back.

I do not care about that. I only care about Luffy who is in increasing danger because of Mihawk. Luffy can’t land a hit without getting his arms nearly cut off. I take a breath and close one eye to aim high. Since we are so far away, I have to aim unusually high in order to get this right. I take a deep breath and shoot the arrow.

As I watch the arrow fly across many enemies and allies to its designated target, I get another arrow ready this time a special arrow with the red tip, the bomb arrow. There is no way he will see this coming, that any of them will see an explosive arrow coming, and it will definitely give Luffy the advantage to make room between him and Mihawk.

My arrow finally hits the target. Everyone in that area is frozen and Marco hums impressed. I hear Whitebeard laugh from witnessing this and I watch Mihawk’s signature hat now with an arrow through it, fall to the ground. Ever so slowly, like a horror scene, Mihawk turns to look at me. I can’t tell what he is thinking from here, but it can’t be good. Thankfully though, Luffy manages to run around Mihawk and continue his path to Ace.

I am already aiming at Mihawk with the bomb arrow and he challenges me by putting his large sword up in the air. He is going to try and stop Luffy again.

“Vista, Pops said that we can’t let Ace’s brother die! Back him up!” Marco shouts to another commander below us.

I can’t look but I hear him start running towards Mihawk’s direction as he shouts back, “I got it! Count on me!”

I release my arrow and as I expected, Mihawk was going to originally try and cut off Luffy changes his mind to deflect my arrow. That is all I needed. The explosive goes off, successfully surprising Mihawk as he does a flip, so he does not fall from the impact. The explosive damage did not get to him, but instead the sword, and now I can see why the sword is legendary. It took in all that damage but there is not a single scratch on it from what I can tell. It is still intact.

My attacks have surprised Mihawk twice now and I can tell he finds me a formidable foe for being able to draw out surprise from him. He is conflicted between going after Luffy and coming to get rid of me or Marco for helping me, but he does not have time to decide. Vista arrives and their swords clash against each other.

“5th division commander of the Whiteberads, Flower Sword Vista. He should keep Mihawk busy for a while,” Marco murmurs to me as he returns to eyeing the area for Whitebeard.

Movement by Ace makes me go on alert. They are getting tense over there and I turn to inform Whitebeard only to see one person standing by him. “They are getting ready to execute him early! Oh wait, hey Marco, do you know that guy?”

I had to direct my question to Marco, and he turns us around so he could see but he grows confused. “What is Squard doing there?”

Squard’s movements are rigid as he appears to get ready to jump off the boat with Whitebeard when I see his body shake. My eyes widen and I gasp as Squard strikes Whitebeard in the chest with that incredibly long and large sword. Marco freezes and the area around us is in shock.

The battlefield seems to go silent as we watch this act of treachery. Marco moves incredibly fast now that he has processed what we witnessed. He flies back to the Moby Dick at a fast pace and I jump off of him, landing beside Whitebeard, so he can subdue their “ally”.

“Squard! Why did you do that?! Answer me!” Marco demands.

Squard shouts, “Do not act like you do not know why!”

“What do you mean?! Pops! Do not push yourself! Your health is…” Marco goes to help him, but Whitebeard rejects it.

He is going to play tough. Marco has the ability to heal and heal others, but it appears that Whitebeard does not want him to waste the ability on him. I am quick to jump on Whitebeard’s knee since he is closer to the ground, hunched over in pain, and I retrieve the medicine Velia had put in my quiver. It is a blue liquid in a small jar with a needle. A onetime use medicine.

“Brat, don’t you even dar-“

I cut off Whitebeard as I fill the needle and inject it near on healthy flesh near the wound. “You are not my captain I do not have to listen to you. I do not know much about this medicine, but this injury is bad. I assume with how fast I managed to give it to you, it should slow down the bleeding,” I say softly making sure the needle is empty before smashing it against the ground.

Whitebeard huffs at me since it is too late as I registered the medicine. Marco offers me a thankful smile while Squard is glaring at us. “I know about your deal with the Marines! To give up all of your allies, 43 captains, all for Ace! And you didn’t tell me of Ace’s origins! You knew what Gold Roger did to me and did not tell me that Ace was related to him!”

“An ally of yours believes the marines over you?” I question Whitebeard.

By the tone of my voice, they can tell I am pissed. I continue speaking to Squard directly. “I do not know you. Any of you. I just met Whitebeard less than half an hour ago, but I believe from the bottom of my heart he is not the type of guy to sell out his allies. He would never do that. I believe he would sacrifice himself for them. Now… Tell me who told you about this alleged deal.”

Marco is on the verge of losing his shit to beat the crap out of Squard when Whitebeard raises his hand. Squard pales dramatically and Whitebeard says, “Do you know what you have done, Squard? You thrust a sword into your father’s body. You are such a stupid son!”

It looks like Whitebeard is going to slap him, but it instead turns into a hug. He continues, “But I love you, son, even if you are a fool. I deem all my allies as my children as well and you should know this. As for Ace, I want you to be kind to him. I did not tell you about his relations because it is ridiculous to pin the blame on a child for the sins of a father. Both you have gone through happy and painful times together. Treat each other kindly… Now, who pulled your upright and loyal heart into the darkness? Tell us.”

The name that leaves his lips makes my blood freeze. The anger in me is growing as is the sadness. I ask for clarification, “Akainu told you this?”

Squard nods and I am livid. My grandfather did this. His true talent is tearing families apart it seems. It seems Squard and Whitebeard have made up, but it was such a fatal and brief betrayal. Squard knows this and he feels immense guilt as he starts to cry.

“Is crying going to save Ace and our other brethren?” Marco asks rhetorically.

Marco turns to me. “Sorry (Name), in a moment of anger I have put a halt to your plan.”

I shake my head and point to the battlefield. It is just the allies, my group, and a few marines left. “It is fine. This seemed to serve as a great distraction for the marines because they are retreating. They started plotting their next move.”

“Sengoku… He has not changed at all. He shook us up very well with what he ordered his admiral to do. How ridiculous to say I would sell my sons! If you are a pirate, you pick what you want to believe on your own!” Whitebeard shouts as he uses his Devil Fruit Powers, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, to break the ice walls surrounding us.

He just gave his allies a way out to perfectly in shape Marine ships if they changed their minds to fight alongside him. This man keeps on amazing me. Whitebeard jumps off the ship and Marco is pumped up. All the pirates and allies are heavily inspired now with the boosted morale from Whitebeard being on the actual move.

“Hop on. You do not want to be on the ground when Pops does his thing,” Marco says kneeling for me.

I get back on him and notice that indeed, all of Whitebeard’s crew have evacuated for the time being as well. Marco flies back into the air giving me a clear view of everything going on again. Whitebeard makes it to the halfway point on the ice before he takes out the giant marines with his powers. When they are either unconscious or dead, he makes a move to knock out the scaffold Ace is on. The power he draws out is magnificent as the ocean beside Marineford goes in the air from how much of a shock wave he is planning to put in use. He does his attack and ice cracks all around him.

The attack would have ruined the scaffold, but it did not. My eyes widen upon seeing the three Admirals have deflected the attack. My heart starts to race upon seeing the only one I barely recognize in a red suit and matching white cloak. Akainu.

Luffy’s echoing scream for Ace brings me back out of my intense fear I had just felt. Luffy was going to fling himself over to Ace but these steel walls came up. That was their plan, to encircle us. The Kuma look-alikes, the Pacifistas, in the back are to block our escape.

“There is only one wall not up. Is that a giant’s body saving our only path?” I ask.

Marco nods. “That is Oars Jr. Little Oars did everything he could for Ace, and he is still fighting hard after being taken down,” He muses.

“Meteor Volcano!” Akainu shouts.

My heart stops upon seeing the magma fists he has. It takes me straight back to my parents and I just can’t. I feel like I can’t breathe. Chills litter my body as I watch him throw replica magma fists into the sky. They are going to try and kill as many of us now that we are trapped. I can’t let that happen. We need these encircling walls to go down now.


	82. Ace! We Love You, Ace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Marineford War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain is very real. I am sad. I am so sad lol. To make up for this angst filled chapter (and the next one) I am finally revealing a surprise I had planned for everyone!
> 
> It is an Ace x Female Reader story filled with fluff (and like slight angst lmao but love and fluff for Ace)! I will just leave the link here and let y'all decide to check that out. It is my present to everyone for all the angst we deal with. Ace deserves it too especially after this chapter.
> 
> Here it is: [Follow the Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163508/chapters/63660670)
> 
> Anyway, uh, grab a box of tissues for this chapter and save them for the next one and enjoy Part 2 of the Marineford War!
> 
> Hint for the next chapter: Akainu versus the Reader

My heart stops upon seeing the magma fists he has. It takes me straight back to my parents and I just can’t. I feel like I can’t breathe. Chills litter my body as I watch him throw replica magma fists into the sky. They are going to try and kill as many of us now we are trapped. I can’t let that happen. We need these encircling walls to go down now.

“Marco, keep me steady!” I choke out as I hurry to grab my arrows.

I grab one with the white tip. It is the split arrow. I can already feel the heat coming down from the meteor fists raining down. They are coming down fast. Marco does his job to dodge them and keep me steady the best he can while the fists land on the ice, successfully breaking them. A lot of our side fell into the now boiling water or got separated onto the ice platforms.

I draw the arrow and aim for the wall near Little Oars. If this arrow can split it big enough that will be enough for some of us to advance through and not get stuck in this hell hole. I release the arrow and we hear a piercing wail follow behind it. It hits one of the encircling walls and a bright light nearly blinds me when it makes contact. Another piercing sound- scratching sound happens now as the wall successfully breaks.

“Good job (Name)! They can’t stop those in the front line now!” Marco commends.

I frown. “Yeah, but they are ready for us. They were expecting us to go over Little Oars,” I murmur.

He keeps dodging the never-ending magma and I go to count my special arrows now that we made progress and got closer to Ace. I now have **three bomb arrows, still four shock arrows, and only one splitting arrow left**. I also have the remaining five Sea Stone throwing knives and normal arrows.

I am trying to find another decent game plan when I spot Luffy making it near Little Oars. His speed is slowing down and I feel terrible. He has been on the move all of today, so I wonder if it is slowly catching up to him. He is about to make it when all canons fire at him. My heart stops upon seeing his body land in the water and I do not see anyone else in sight to save him. I secure my bow to my back and make sure my arrows can’t leave the quiver.

“Marco, you need to throw me right now. Into the pool of water by Oars Jr,” I demand the stress covering my voice and any other emotion.

Hearing the urgency, he does not ask any questions and does what I asked, knowing I can handle myself. The speed he throws me reminds me every moment I nearly died with my own crew from how terrifying it is. I take a deep breath of air before I land harshly into the water and the temperature is odd. It is not boiling like it is in other areas, but it is getting hot. I can see Luffy, but he is sinking and fast.

I swim to him as fast as I could but the deeper, I go down, the hotter it gets, and the need to breathe increases. I am getting frustrated, but it is quick to turn into surprise when I feel an arm grab me. I look behind me to see Jinbei and he nods at me before swimming at a pace I could never have done and grabs Luffy. He gets us the heck out of the water.

Luffy is spitting out a ton of water as soon as we are back on the ice and I am taking in air. “Luffy, how you doing? I saw you slowing down. Are you good?” I ask pulling the boy into a hug before helping him up.

He nods his head. “I am good. I have to be good. We are almost there! Let’s save Ace! Jinbei throw us through the opening (Name) created!” He says with frantic eyes.

Well, it is inevitable that I join him now after that scare he gave me. Ivankov is right beside us now but he seems hesitant to go further because of what Luffy requests. Luffy grabs a large piece of debris, a mast from a ship that got blown to pieces and secures me to him. Nodding to each other, Jinbei goes into the water and shoots the log, with us on it, towards the platform. We make it over Oars who just moved and scared the life out of me. He is alive so that is cool but Luffy and I land in a terrible situation. We land in front of all three admirals.

My blood freezes when I make eye contact with Akainu. His jaw tightens and I can feel the anger pouring through him from seeing me, but I know this is no time to be terrified.

“Oh no, so you made it,” Aokiji says in more of a bored-like tone.

Akainu speaks, “You are standing tall, Dragon’s son.”

He does not even want to acknowledge my existence. He refuses to speak to me.

Kizaru murmurs, “It scares me! Their youthfulness!”

They commend Luffy for making it this far, but they know that the three of them versus us two is not going to happen. Luffy is fully aware as well. I get myself ready. I have three arrows nocked onto the string and aim precisely at them. It is futile but it could buy just a little bit of time for Luffy to slip through.

The way Luffy is breathing is making me concerned but we are in a dangerous spot for me to be concerned. Luffy yells for Ace and immediately jumps into the air, throws the broken mast to the three admirals letting Aokiji purposely freeze it so he can go in with a gattling stomp attack. Now frozen and broken pieces are flying directly at them. He quickly uses Gear Second to slip past them. I release all arrows momentarily distracting them as Luffy slips past them.

“That would be terrifying if it didn’t just phase through us,” Kizaru muses appearing before Luffy and kicking him away from the scaffold and in the opposite direction from me.

I glare at him and he laughs. Sengoku speaks clearly now that I am so close to the scaffold. “They are too close! Start the execution!”

“Don’t!” I shout as I try and prepare another arrow.

I freeze feeling a moment of terror as Akainu and Aokiji stare me down. Magma and ice coming out their hands and I realize they are going to strike me, so I do not shoot the executioners. A sharp breeze that I used to remember being filled with pain, but this time is not, carries me away in the form of a sand tornado. The executioners do not even get to lift the weapons, because they get attacked by sand and I turn to see Crocodile right beside me now glaring at Sengoku.

Crocodile states, “I can kill that old, dying buzzard Whitebeard later. Before that, I do not want you to taste victory!”

He says that but then a roller coaster of emotions flow through me as I see his head get cut off. By what? I have no freaking idea. His head turns into sand and reforms back on his body and a maniacal laugh comes from behind us.

“You turned me down, and now you want to team up with Whitebeard? It makes me jealous,” I turn to see Doflamingo saying this.

I get bad vibes, but I remain where I am. Mostly because Crocodile really be out here protecting me while we are surrounded by marines.

Crocodile replies in monotone, “I am not going to team up with anybody.”

“You say that, but you just went out of your way to protect the girl… That means you are still giving me the cold shoulder,” Doflamingo states.

Crocodile says nothing and my eyes widen as Doflamingo’s large foot comes my way. This man is going to stomp on me?! What did I do?! Thankfully, Crocodile really is on my side because he blocks the incoming attack with his hook.

“See? I do believe you favor someone on this battlefield. Team up with me and I won’t hurt her,” Doflamingo says with a smile.

Crocodile says nothing but that glare makes me shiver. I hear a scream and ignore the immediate danger I am. I glance towards the direction of Luffy and my heart falls. Akainu had backed off and Aokiji is going after Luffy since Doflamingo is using me as a distraction and Aokiji had just stabbed him in the arm with an icicle.

“You won’t be hurting her regardless,” Marco states picking me up in his hybrid form before taking me to help Luffy.

He drops me at Luffy’s body while he makes Aokiji back off. I help Luffy up and prepare for more attacks by the marines when another great thing happens. The Whitebeard pirates are relentless. Thanks to the opening I made and Oars waking up they managed to bring a ship over the encircling wall and all of them are here. Though the cost is Little Oars once again going unconscious (or dead). Now we are just waiting on the allies from the Bay area.

“(Name), I’m going to try again! Cover me!” Luffy orders.

I nod and he begins to barge towards the marines, too many of them are vice-admirals. I reach for one of the shock arrows I have and decide to test it out. When Luffy gets to the heart of the marine group I release it aiming for one of the vice-admirals and immediately a bright yellow light flashes as the marines go down from being electrocuted.

It is too early to be happy about the cool arrow because Kizaru appears again and he shows no mercy as he uses a fast pace to beat Luffy down with a few harsh kicks. I can’t hear the words he says from here, but I am worried because Luffy’s energy is gone. He is not getting up. Kizaru smirks and before I can process what is going on, he kicks Luffy and appears before me. His leg collides against my thigh and I feel tremendous instant pain.

“You and Straw Hat have gotten too cocky since I last saw you. You are careless but I do commend you for your courage. It is all you have. You cute girl, are the weak link. If you die, then their morale will diminish. I really did not want to kill you because you are so cute but I figured I can give you a quick and painless death compared to the one Akainu is plotting,” Kizaru says with a whistle.

I try to stand up, but my leg hurts bad. I do not know what he did with it, but it feels tingly just putting pressure on it.

“See you are still trying to get up. Stupid, but cute,” Kizaru says feigning a pout.

His leg comes back up but hits me in the head. Just as fast as my other injury, I feel instant sticky wetness slither down my face as my vision disorients for a second.

“Goodby-“ He does not finish his sentence.

I do not know who did it or what happened but Kizaru is flat on his face. He appears to be stuck and I do not try to push my luck. I stand up, shouting in pain, and limp my way out of there. When I make it to where Luffy got kicked to which was being caught by Whitebeard, Kizaru is back up and looking around. Whitebeard watches me and scowls.

“Your captain is done for. I applaud his spirit, but he will not continue as he is. He is nothing but a bundle of energy that bluffs. Young and clumsy but I like fools like him. What will you do now that you have been injured too?” Whitebeard asks hinting that I should stay with Luffy.

I give him a matching scowl before our conversation is interrupted- By the very person who can put Luffy and me back into this war.

“THERE HE IS!” Ivan shouts as he finally appears on the plaza with us.

Jinbei is by his side as the two come down. My heart races as I think of what I am about to ask.

“(Name)! Just stop! I am begging you! He did all he could, but my brother is acting recklessly! He is going to die too at this rate! If you care about that idiot, make him stop!” Ace screams at me upon seeing Luffy not getting up.

Oh no. He did not just pull that card with me. Standing up hurts like hell but I use my energy to turn nearly falling on my hurt leg. When I can see Ace clearly, I scream back, “You do not get to say that, dumbass! He will get back up! He always gets back up! He is not going to give up now that we are so close to you! Luffy and I are putting our lives on the risk for you and if we do not give it our all then our lives become meaningless. You need to understand that we love you and I for sure am not making Luffy back down! Not when he needs me to be stronger than ever to get you!”

My words leave him speechless and he hangs his head. However, I no longer see him as a figure now hovers over me, nearly killing me but a clashing sound of Whitebeard’s weapon saves me. I feel like I am having a heart attack from all the panic that rushed in me just now. The heat is too much and the magma trying to still reach me falls to the ground.

Whitebeard just saved me from a raging Akainu.

“You disgust me. Spouting out how your life would be meaningless. It already is. Your stupid mother made sure of that when she copulated with that revolting pirate. She tarnished my name by allowing you to be born. I could have forgiven her for falling in love with a pirate if he died but she had you. You made me kill her. I tried to hide it, but it all came out when you turned out just like that vulture. Disgusting. I wished I did not leave you to the wolves. I should have done the job properly. After you die, I will make sure that other disgusting creature is dead because people born with the blood of demons in them deserve no chance at life,” Akainu spits out.

The absolute hatred in his voice for me and my sister has me frozen in my spot. I feel like I can’t breathe.

Whitebeard defends me, his voice as equally cold to the man who wants me dead. “Seems to me you blamed an innocent baby before she was born. Your hatred for pirates is blinding you to affection you should have given your kin. Maybe it was truly you who had forced her to end up like a pirate. It does not matter anymore. Since you refuse to acknowledge her as your grandchild I will take on that role. I have called Jedrek, the pirate you despised so much, my son. Which means (Name) is my grandchild and you have to get through me before you can touch her,” Whitebeard declares.

“Figures trash would pity trash. You may want to focus on one thing at a time, Old Man. You are older than me so don’t oversell yourself. I will not let you save these two who have been deemed monsters from birth. They deserve to rot under the ground,” Akainu shouts.

He raises his fist and the ringing in my head blocks out my need to run. Whitebeard is quick to raise his own fist and gently kicks me away from him. Luffy was moved back and whoever catches me moves me back too. I look at the person who caught me and to my surprise it is Velia.

“Hey, Love. Me and the other allies made it. Let me take a look at you and Luffy before you do anything rash,” She says her voice filled with exhaustion.

With her and Whitebeard’s allies here now, the Pacifista blocking the bay area off are here too. Though I see Hancock doing everything she can to block the Pacifista from seeing me and Luffy. She keeps fighting with us in her best interest. Velia notices this and huffs. It must pain her to not be able to fight because of her injury from Blackbeard. She has me rest beside Luffy who Ivan and one of Whitebeard’s doctor allies are looking at. Ivan looks conflicted as he is about to order Velia to start taking care of Luffy at a safer place when I reach for him.

His body is all battered and bruised and I must be matching now but am nowhere near to the pain he has endured throughout today.

“Ivan, I am sorry to ask this of you since all you have been doing is helping us but I need you to use your energy hormone on me and Luffy,” I say completely serious.

Ivan looks at me with complete horror. “Are you insane?! Straw Boy already got an injection! If he has another he will surely die! And you! You aren’t up to his caliber so I have no idea how bad the side effects will be for you!” Ivan shouts as Velia watches with concerned eyes.

“Sorry we have to meet like this Ivan, my friend, but I think you should do it. (Name) and Luffy have both grown since I was last their enemy and since Luffy last defeated Crocodile. If she wants to do it and is speaking on her captain’s behalf, I say do it,” Velia states.

Ivan falters for a moment before he yells, “BUT I AM IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE DRAGON’S SON DOES NOT DIE.”

“I am begging you. We need to do this. Not for us, but for Ace. If we do not give our all, deplete our last energy resource, then it will all be for nothing and you have already witnessed the miracle of Luffy breaking us out of Impel Down. Without him getting in there we would not be here. We need him active and now if we want to save Ace,” I plea.

Ivan gives in. Just in time too because as I gloss over the plaza, I find that Whitebeard’s stab injury is catching up to him and fast. It gives Akainu the advantage to successfully hurt him with a magma fist to the chest. A hole is left in his chest and it brings up terrible memories of my parent’s slow and painful death… But Whitebeard is not dying yet. He is just heavily injured and slowing down too. His will power is allowing him to endure these life-threatening injuries so he can save Ace.

I feel amazed.

I feel Ivan’s claw-like fingers dig into my side but instead of pain, I feel a burst of energy, adrenaline even. My leg and head are technically still injured but I do not feel a thing besides the urge to go back out and fight. Luffy wakes up just in time as Ivan sticks his nails into his side too.

It only takes a moment before my idiot is standing up and yelling for Ace again, telling the whole battleground that he is back in the game.

“Straw Boy, I’ll tell you right now. You better keep in mind that the next time you collapse, you will not be able to bounce back! The Energy Hormone is just fooling your body! It does not repair any damage!” Ivan warns.

Velia laughs. “Do not worry, Ivan-chan. I’ll stay close by so if that is the case he will not die maybe.”

“THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER VELIA! HE IS DRAGON’S SON. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FACE DRAGON EVER AGAIN IF STRAW BOY DIES ON MY WATCH!” Ivan shouts.

Luffy grabs my hand and we begin running back towards the scaffold. It took a few seconds before the yelling follows us as Velia and Ivan stay true to their word and stay close to prevent us from being attacked by anyone. I look towards Ace and scowl.

“The executioners are back!” I say.

He stretches his arms to put me on his shoulders and he holds on to my thighs. “Clear a path!” He orders. I use a shock arrow and it is extremely effective as marines fall down and leave no one in our way. That leaves me with **three explosive arrows, two shock arrows, one splitting arrow, and five knives** still.

More marines come as a back-up when we see the executioners beginning to move. My heart is pounding hard and Luffy stops moving to scream for them not to do it. It is that moment that he unleashes something I witnessed two times before. A burst of Conqueror’s Haki. Only this time it is nothing like before in the other two incidents with Duval’s cow and Amazon Lily. The marines collapse from near us all the way to the scaffold. The executioner’s and even some of Whitebeard’s men are unconscious.

All eyes are on us now. Luffy is the center of attention because of this tremendous power he produced without even realizing it and is a bigger threat than Whitebeard thanks to Akainu weakening the strongest man. Ivan is shocked but he realizes that Luffy does not know what he just did either. The marines are going to target Luffy full-on when Whitebeard makes a scene despite his worsening injuries.

“You need all that manpower to attack a fledgling? Do not forget I am still alive! As for my children! From now on, back Straw Hat Luffy up… with all your strength!” Whitebeard orders.

It was effective immediately because now the commanders and allies from the New World clear a longer way for Luffy and I as he rushes through being able to focus on getting to the scaffold. “This is a big deal! The world’s greatest pirate is putting you to the test! Whitebeard put all his hopes on you! How are you going to respond to his expectations?”

“I don’t know what Whitebeard wants but I came here for… only one reason, right from the start!” Luffy responds firing himself up.

His words make me smile. We are only here for Ace and it just happens that luck is literally on Luffy’s side all the time. However, his never-wavering confidence boosts me up even more too. I am so pumped up that the terrifying movement of a guy in a black cloak that I shot an arrow at earlier does not terrify me… That much.

I sweat drop upon seeing Mihawk headed at us at full speed probably for the challenge of fighting both of us but is blocked off by Mr. 1 momentarily. I watch as he gets taken down only for Crocodile to take his place. He looks pretty messed up from his fight with the weird Doflamingo, but I assume he won it if he is here.

“We have a straight path to Ace Boy now! Keep running Straw Boy! Inazuma, I am sorry to ask you of this when you are not fully recovered-“

What? I turn to look at the man confused since Inazuma was left on the ship… Or so I thought. I nearly scream upon seeing a wine glass come out of Ivan’s hair attached to the arm of… Inazuma. Though Ivan slows down with Velia since Inazuma will have to create a ramp for Luffy and I to get on to get to Ace.

“Luffy, I have my knives to get Ace out of his cuffs,” I whisper, and he shakes his head quickly handing me something.

It is a key… “How did you get this?!” I question in amazement.

“Hancock! I will leave the key with you! I’m going to have to throw you to Ace because it looks like Gramps is not going to let me pass but I will not let him hurt you!” Luffy promises.

I will never be used to him this serious, but I am proud of him. I nod and still prepare my knives. Sengoku is by Ace, so I need to worry about him when I get up there and since he is head of the Marines I need to make sure at least one of these knives gets to him since I have no idea what powers he contains. Inazuma finishes his job quickly and we have a ramp that leads up to the scaffold. Luffy starts to run up it. The marines sound panicked but I do my best to ignore them and rely on the Whitebeard pirates. Luffy gains more speed the closer to the top we get until a booming sound happens from Garp landing on our makeshift bridge.

“I am not going to move because I am a vice-admiral of the Marines! I have been fighting against pirates since long before you were born! If you want to pass through here, you have to kill me first, Straw Hat Luffy! Because of the path you and Ace have chosen to live!” Garp shouts.

He is angry but I can see the regret and sadness in his eyes. He is completely different from Akainu but is still allowing what is happening to Ace happen. The poor man must be conflicted and hurt but I hold no pity since he still chooses his job over his family.

Luffy gives me no warning as he throws me off his shoulder and in the direction of Ace. It surprised all of us: me, Garp, Sengoku, and Ace. I am the first to get over the initial shock as Luffy goes to fight against his grandpa so he can join me. I aim all knives at Sengoku and without any remorse throw them with all the strength I have at a perfect angle. He dodges three of them but two. One lands deep in his shoulder and the other in his leg. I feel immense relief as it should buy me time.

Ace’s shocked face comes closer and I land on him, wrapping my arms around him.

“Ace, I am so happy you were born. Your existence is the one that matters. You mean so much to me and others. I am so happy I can call you my brother through Luffy,” I say in shaky breaths as my eyes get misty from repeating the words, he longed to hear to himself.

I go to undo his shackles, but his face buries itself in my neck and my heart aches as the man just sobs. He speaks in a pained voice, “Thank you (Name). Thank you. I love you all so much. I… Have never been so happy that I wanted to live until this moment. Thank you.”

“Let’s get you out of here before you thank us,” I say in a shaky laugh.

He nods and I finally go to touch the shackle when Luffy lands by us. He knocked out Garp. The bridge is no more either. It would have been impossible, but he must have let Luffy do it last second. The guilt of this whole war is what let him get hit.

“Finally! I made it!” Luffy announces.

My eyes widen as a bright gold light starts to grow by us and I realize it is Sengoku. He got the knives out and is becoming a large golden buddha giant. He announces, “Straw Hat Luffy! Blood Hound (Name)! You are serious criminals who should be punished by death, too! I am going to execute all three of you with my bare hands!”

“Oh… Straw Hat, (Name). I passed out all of a sudden,” A voice by Ace murmurs.

I look down to see freaking Mr. 3 disguised as an executioner. Sengoku goes to hit us and Luffy quickly expands into a giant ball with Gear Third to take the hit while Mr. 3 covers Ace and I with a candle wall so Luffy does not crush us either.

I get the key in just as Sengoku completely breaks the scaffold and Luffy turns into a miniature self. The key and shackles fall to the ground and I feel heat surround me as Ace breaks into full-on flames. One arm wraps around my waist since I am the only one in immediate danger of landing and Luffy is above us as we fall. Mr. 3 will be fine by some miracle if he managed to get to the scaffold in a disguise.

“You have always been like this, Luffy! You’ve never listened to me… And always done crazy things!” Ace shouts but with a smile.

We all land in the plaza. “Are you guys good?” I ask as I casually swing myself over Ace so I can sit on his shoulders. The tingly feeling in my leg is back but I can’t tell if that is a good thing and since Luffy’s breathing is still off I do not want to risk putting him in a bad situation by having him carrying me so Ace accepts his fate as my chair.

“I can still fight!” Luffy states.

Ace nods his head. “I’m good. I can’t believe I ended up getting saved by my little brother and his girlfriend… Thank you, Luffy, (Name).”

Luffy smiles and rubs at his face. “Whitebeard and the others helped me to do it!”

“Don’t thank us yet, Ace! Let’s get out of here!” I demand.

The two just laugh and I have my arrows ready. We are surrounded but a simple shock arrow can clear the path so that is what I do. The two begin to run where I had cleared the path. We make it to a clearing before a bigger threat appears before us. It is Admiral Aokiji and I jump off Ace as he ignites into flames.

“Let me handle this one,” Ace says.

The power between these two is incredible. Aokiji is quick to send a wave of ice our way with the intention to harm us but Ace’s wave of fire melts all of the ice. Aokiji disappears within the vapor and we continue to move forward. I have **three explosive arrows, one shock arrow, and one splitting arrow left.** I need to make these last longer since we are so close to getting out of here.

As we get closer to where we left Ivan and Velia I can hear Whitebeard yell over the battle sounds.

“We accomplished our goal here! There is no need to stay here anymore! Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates! I’m going to give you an order for the last time! All of you and I will split up from here! Everyone, survive at any cost and go back to the New World safely! I am a remnant from the old times! There is no ship that can bear me in the new era!” Whitebeard yells.

Ace starts to slow down and I grab his hand immediately. He wants to stop so he eventually just pulls me back with him. Whitebeard can feel his gaze, so he turns and the two have a stare-off. One full of familial love and understanding before Whitebeard asks Ace one last thing. Them being so far apart everyone hears it.

“Are you happy with me as your father?”

Ace nearly chokes. Tears fall from his eyes as he nods his head and squeezes my hand. His shout is loud as he announces, “Of course I am!”

Whitebeard is content now. Ace gathers himself before he finally allows me to tug him along so we can catch up to Luffy and the others. We eventually make it to our allies and Jinbei is beside us and urges us to move up since the marines are still targeting Ace, Luffy, and I.

We continue to run and I feel hopeful until I hear that voice that still haunts my dreams. It is Akainu and he is right behind us.

“As soon as you rescue “Fire Fist” Ace, you run! The Whitebeards must be a group of cowards! Well, your captain is that guy, so you can’t help it, can you? Because after all, Whitebeard is just a… loser from the old times!” Akainu taunts.

His tactic works because I come to a crashing halt as Ace nearly breaks my wrist (on complete accident of course). My eyes widen and I feel terrible. I feel danger. I am ready to grab Ace by the hair or necklace and drag this bitch with me.

“Take back what you just said!” Ace demands turning to face Akainu.

No. My eyes are wide as the hairs on my neck begin to stand. I try and pull Ace but he is standing still.

“Ace, listen to me. His words mean nothing. We need to go right now. He can say whatever he wants but you know the truth about Whitebeard,” I beg.

Ace shakes me off completely. Every time I try and grab his hand again but he pulls away. The anger is too bright in him.

Akainu smirks. “Did you say take it back? Not in a million years and I’ll tell you why. Your father Gold Roger conquered the Grand Line and opened the door to the new era called the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself. As a marine admiral, it is not my place to say so, but he was true to his name the King of the Pirates! In contrast, what has Whitebeard done? I wonder if he really had the intention to fight. I assume that he established a large family and was satisfied with being the big fish in a small pond. There are some fools in the world who would say that his name is keeping peace on various islands, but if you ask me, he is just keeping lightweight in fear of him, and he thinks that he is a hero, which makes me laugh! When Roger was alive, Whitebeard had second billing, and even after Roger’s death, he could not become a King. That means he will never surpass Roger, and he will be a loser forever! That is who Whitebeard is and that is the truth. He is a poor man when you think about it. He gathered some punks who call him “Pops” and roamed around the sea with his fake family.”

Ace is moving towards him. I desperately reach for his hand again only for him to push me gently away this time. “Ace, stop! He is getting in your head! That is all he is good for! Please ignore him!” I am begging as the feeling in my gut worsens.

I glance at Luffy who is listening intently but too afraid to reach for his brother in case it makes him snap.

Akainu continues, “Although he reigned the sea for years, he could not become a King and gained nothing, and in the end, he was stabbed by a fool, one of his sons who fell for my lie and he will die to protect that son. Don’t you think that his life is so empty?”

“No! You would never understand! He gave us a place to call home!” Ace counters back.

Akainu’s eyes roam to find me and his actions switch over as I feel my fight or flight senses kick in. He is watching me. His words are still to Ace, but it is no longer taunting him. He is taunting me.

“People do not deserve to live if they can’t live justly! Punks like you guys do not deserve a place to live. Do not forget you are not as powerful as you seem. My magma can burn even fire, it is far more powerful than yours. Gold Roger the King of Pirates, Dragon the Revolutionary, Hunter Jedrek member of Roger’s crew… All of you have bad blood in you. I was amazed to hear that sons of those two are adopted-brothers and even more hearing that you made a connection to my own blood I tried to abolish. I do not care if the others get away as long as I get you three. Watch what I do,” Akainu states.

The magma coming out of his fists terrifies me. However, the second his eyes no longer are on my form, but on Luffy’s, I almost flip out. Luffy thinks he is going to attack Ace and moves to take a step but falls. His energy is almost gone. He can’t fight anymore.

The Vivre card Luffy always carries with me falls out of his pocket that he had in since Impel Down and it makes Luffy worry. He goes to reach for it and that is when Akainu moves. I scream no as I try to intercept the attack only for my face to be slammed into the ground by Ace’s hand. It is incredibly hot as magma is close to me but as I look up to see what happened, I see a magma fist through Ace’s chest. He just saved Luffy and I.

“Almost a two-in-one,” Akainu mumbles.

I can’t breathe. It feels impossible to breathe. My throat feels like it is closing up as I watch another person I love dearly starting to die from this stupid magma fist. I remember my parents' pain-filled faces as he did this to them. I feel so sick. Ace is dying and all I can do is stare in absolute horror.

Akainu pulls his hand out of Ace’s chest and I feel sickened upon seeing a hole in his chest. I can see Akainu on the other side through it.

“Looks like you are still alive, “Fire Fist” Ace. Must be painful. Let me finish,” Akainu says getting another hit ready.

I can’t move. Luffy can’t move. We are frozen in fear until Jinbei steps in and takes the hit. Somehow it is just burning him but with Marco’s and Vista’s sudden help, he able to get Akainu away from us. Ace finally stops standing and collapses. I hold him up on one side and Luffy does the other, but I can tell both of them are not doing well at all. I need to get my shit together for them.

“Hey, are you all right? Ace, you need to get treated right away!” Luffy says in a tone I have never heard from him.

He is in denial. His eyes catch his now blood-soaked hand and he is shaking bad. I gulp and hug the two close to me. Ace speaks as best as he can.

“I am sorry Luffy… You pushed yourself that far in order to save me, but… I couldn’t make it all the way. I am sorry,” Ace says.

Luffy is about to beg for help. I don’t have the heart to stop him or tell him what is about to inevitably happen. Ace tells him.

“It’s no use Luffy. My organs have been burned. I can’t hold out any longer. I can tell that my life is ending,” Ace starts.

Luffy isn’t listening. Ace gives me a weak smile and I can feel it. He is going to tell me his goodbye. “Thank you (Name). For everything. Please… Take care of my little brother for me. You are the only one who can do it,” Ace whispers.

He is getting weaker. He uses as much strength as he can to place his lips on my forehead. Everything is going blurry as I try to hold in the tears. He pulls away to try and get Luffy to listen.

“Ace what are you saying? You can’t hold out any longer? You promised me… That you would never die, no matter what, Ace!” Luffy’s voice breaks and he is getting angry, but it is so sad.

I can’t. I stand up and help Ace so he can lean fully onto Luffy. If this is the last chance, they get to talk I want it to be private for them. I try to stop my crying as best as I can but it so difficult. I am hiccupping and bad. I am able to calm down to hear Ace’s last words.

“I can’t raise my voice to let everybody hear me anymore. Could you tell them… What I’m about to say now? Pops! Everybody! (Name)… And you, Luffy. Thank you… for loving someone like me who is good for nothing… And who has such bad blood in his veins… up to today. Thank you!” Ace says hugging Luffy tightly before his grip… falls.

Tears blur my vision once again as I look at Luffy and an officially dead Ace.


	83. Akainu vs. (Name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final part of the Marineford arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last part of the Marineford arc where a (very one-sided) showdown happens between Akainu and Reader! We also find out something extremely important about Reader that will be explained in the next chapter!

All I can hear is static as I stare at the lifeless body of Ace. I feel like I can’t breathe. All of this really was for nothing? We were so damn close and then Akainu ruined it. Fucking Akainu. My blood boils but I am still frozen as I process how close we were. How Ace was alive moments ago.

I feel so sick.

I feel guilty.

My flesh and blood killed someone dear to me. Someone dear to Luffy. Why can’t I breathe?

“Ace… Ace…? Ace!” Luffy shouts cut through the static.

My eyes widen and my heart breaks as I realize it is hitting Luffy hard. He finally can’t deny it. Ace died in his arms and we almost had him out of here. Luffy shouts for him. His shouts slowly turn into screams of anguish.

Through Luffy’s grieving screams, I can hear others. The battlefield is in mourning. I feel so dizzy as I try to snap out of it. We… We need to leave. Right? That is what we should do but I can’t move. Luffy’s screams are paralyzing me as it sounds like he is dying.

“Luffy,” I whisper out my voice hoarse.

I can’t move my body. I am so frustrated and sad I can’t move a thing. Why can’t I move?!

“Finally, I will get you at last! Watch as I kill the one you love just as I did your mother. This is what happens when you carry bad blood. I will kill him then you. You will follow the fate of Amara,” Akainu shouts.

My eyes widen and I feel like my heart isn’t beating. Akainu has a clear path to us now and I can’t see anyone else. He is aiming towards Luffy. The magma fist image is burned in my mind. Oh no. No. Please no. I am begging. I can’t move. I can’t do anything. We just lost Ace. I lost Ace the same way my parents died. I can’t lose Luffy too. I can’t fail Luffy. I can’t let him share their same ending. I can’t. I will not.

I do not understand what happens next, but I manage to scream- A scream that has all my anxiety, fear, and love for the boy I do not want to lose. I scream with all my power until I feel like my throat is raw. I am screaming no. Something flows within me and the amount of power in my voice makes Akainu falter. He stops where he is at for a moment, in a daze. The look he gives me is one of full surprise before anger hits him.

“(Name) Girl?! You have the Conqueror’s Haki too?!” Ivan questions as he reaches me.

I don’t say anything. I have no answer because I do not know what I did. All I know is that Luffy is in high danger and I need to get him out of there. I need him to be safe right now or I will go crazy. I can finally breathe with my new clear goal in mind. To protect Luffy from Akainu. Luffy’s screams are growing and I finally snap out of it. Luffy is suffering worse than anyone can imagine. This mental wound is something he can’t process correctly. I have never seen him like this, and it terrifies me. He is mentally shutting down as his screams worsen. I am heavily crying as I force my aching body to move now.

I throw myself onto him and hold him as he continues to wail.

“Luffy! Luffy, I am right here. I am here. I am here. We are here. You are okay. Please breathe,” I am begging through tears and a strained voice.

He can’t hear me.

Jinbei and Marco arrive. Jinbei tries to snap Luffy out of it while Marco pushes Akainu yet again. He is taking over Whitebeard’s orders since Whitebeard is determined to stay and finish the fight even if it means losing his life.

“The war is not over yet! Jinbei, take Ace’s brother and (Name) with you! Straw Hat’s life is how Ace’s life will live on! We will protect him at any cost on behalf of Ace! If we let him die… It will be a dishonor to the Whitebeard Pirates!” Marco announces.

His words inspire the Whitebeard Pirates while they are on their last leg. It makes me so happy to know they will be here to help protect him. That is my only goal, our only goal now. Jinbei lifts Luffy away from me. Velia and Ivan surround me to help me up.

“How are you feeling (Name)?” Velia asks with concern.

I shake my head. “I am fine. I will be fine. I need to be strong for Luffy. We need to get him out of here. Witnessing Ace die like that… I am worried about him-“

“I told you I will not let them get away!” Akainu shouts pushing Marco away far enough to pass.

The fear I felt was only for a moment as I see Whitebeard move. He uses his last strength to attack Akainu. He is beyond furious since Akainu took Ace’s life. It will be a difficult fight, but it is what we need to get Luffy out of here. Velia grabs my hand and helps me run with them to the bay area where the ships are. We no longer have visual of the Whitebeard Pirates or Whitebeard himself as we focus on escaping.

We make incredible progress as we get near the end of the plaza. We need to jump back down into the icy battleground. Before we can decide on a plan, magma starts coming up from out of the ground.

“Holy shit you guys are persistent!” Velia growls as she pushes me into Jinbei, so he gets out of the way.

She and Ivan watch with curious eyes as the magma grows and fucking Akainu comes out of it. If he is here and Whitebeard really did give it his all that means… Whitebeard is dead or near death’s door. Ivan is quick to push Velia to follow Jinbei and I as he makes a hasty decision.

“Keep going! I will hold him off the best I can! You need to get to the water!” Ivan states.

I push Jinbei and he starts to run again. I know this is going to be futile. Akainu has somehow always managed to kill the people I love…. But not this time. I am going to sacrifice myself. I will not let him hurt Luffy. I can’t fail him, as my captain and my lover- He needs to survive no matter what.

With this new mindset, I am prepared to die here to make sure Jinbei gets away with Luffy. I am ready. If I truly have Conqueror’s Haki somehow that means I have the will to do this. I will make sure he gets away. I just wish I knew how to bring that power back.

“Holy fucking hell, he’s back! Let me try to-“

Velia does not even get the opportunity to try anything. Akainu is dead set on trying to kill Luffy in front of me. He has no hesitation as he jumps into the sky with his magma fist ready. Jinbei is nearly freaking out as he rushes faster to the edge of the plaza. He jumps to try and get on the ice faster but then it happens. Akainu is going to launch a magma fist towards them.

I don’t even think. The next thing I know is I have a normal arrow flying towards him. It gets him right in the shoulder and it surprises me, him, and Velia. He’s a logia type which means my arrow should not have phased him but… It did. It makes him throw the magma too late, but he manages to still hit them.

Only it does not get in Jinbei’s chest as it should have. The magma fist goes through his stomach and no doubt getting to Luffy too since Jinbei was trying to shield him. I am freaking out since he still managed to hit them. I just saved Jinbei from instant death.

“Love… That was Haki. Not the Conqueror’s Haki from earlier but Armament Haki. I have never seen someone use it like that! You hardened your arrow! (Name), I don’t think you understand how amazing this discovery is! You have two out of three Haki’s and from your earlier performance, Marco thought you had one of the three, Observation Haki. This means you have all of them?! This so cool. Something must have awakened in you! I can’t believe you managed to harden your arrow! I have only seen Armament Haki users harden their weapons while holding them but your arrow?!” Velia is going full-on fangirl mode.

I do not know what to do so I ignore her as I watch Jinbei fall down onto the ice. Akainu lands a bit away from me on the edge of the plaza and he is angered. Very, angered.

“You made me miss. Jinbei is bound to be in pain and Luffy… Don’t you think it would have been better if I had killed them both? He must be in a world of hurt since it did not go all the way through his chest not to mention the grief he just went through-“

What game is he playing? Trying to guilt me for his murderous rampage he is on. I look at the two down below us now. Indeed, Jinbei is badly hurt. He manages to get Luffy off of him to see the damage and Luffy has a hole in his chest, but it didn’t go in all the way. My heart is hurting, and I am shaking with anger. It is okay though because the two are alive and down there. Akainu will not follow them.

“I will not let you hurt him further! You just keep taking everyone I love away from me, but I will not let you take him from me!” I promise.

These words make him freeze. The glare he gives me is one of completely void of empathy as he asks, “You really love him? The Straw Hat boy?”

I can only nod my head and he sighs. “All the more reason why I need to end you both. We do not need you to continue the pathetic bad bloodline.”

“Your reaction to their relationship is all the more reason to protect them! Somebody catch them and put the two on a ship!” Crocodile says forming in front of me. 

He uses his Devil Fruit to put Jinbei and Luffy into a sand tornado and as they fly higher, I spot Buggy in the sky moping. Jinbei who has Luffy still and on the verge of passing out, lands on Buggy. Even if the clown dude can be sketchy when it comes to helping others out, I know he will do it because of the escapees that believe in him and are watching him. I am so thankful now for Crocodile and his need to help us. Though it does not stop Akainu to try and hit them one more time as he sends a large magma fist their way before going to send one my way as well.

Someone from the Whitebeard Commanders blocks the one headed my way as the other Whitebeard Commanders all arrive and stand in front of me in a protective stance. I am grateful as I can finally look at Luffy to make sure he is okay. Buggy looks like he is headed towards a yellow submarine…

I immediately recognize the Jolly Roger and I become confused and concerned. Why the hell is Trafalgar Law here?!

“Velia, please go with them. Luffy is hurt really bad and if Law is here for help… I do not know his motives. Just- I can’t lose him too. Please go with him. I will be fine here. I need to stay here,” I urge.

Velia’s eyes widen as she is about to hesitate only for me to beg one more time, “You are the only person I trust to take care of him. Please do what you can to make sure his injury does not kill him or Jinbei.”

“Fine. Marco, you bird brain. I leave (Name) in your care and I swear to god if she dies on your watch I wil-“

Marco cuts her off, “Our only mission is to make sure Luffy leaves so Ace’s will can live on. If (Name) wishes to stay we will protect her until our very last breath since that is what Pops would have wanted for his new granddaughter.”

That promise finally lets her be able to leave to catch up to Buggy. Akainu is practically huffing and puffing as more steam rises from him and magma falls all around him.

“Damn. You guys just keep getting in my way. Do you want to die to protect that Straw Hat Brat and that abomination of a girl?!” Akainu questions his anger somehow rising past its limits.

Vista speaks up, “We have all seen his limitless tenacity and power with our own eyes and (Name)’s everlasting kindness to our father and fellow brothers.”

“Those two are the ones Ace wanted to save at the cost of his own life and Pops approved of them!” A man smoking a cigar states (the 15th Division commander).

The crossdresser (16th Division Commander) adds, “We are bound to bring them into the new era!”

Akainu scoffs. “I thought that you all were better than that! Not that it matters! Whitebeard Pirates!”

I feel hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he glares at me. Marco and Crocodile adjust themselves, so they stand directly in front of me and Marco speaks. “Akainu. The degree to which you see Monkey D. Luffy as a risk that makes you want to kill him and the lame excuse as to why you wish to see your granddaughter perish. It is the same degree to which we have a high expectation of him and an even stronger urge to make sure Jed’s flesh and blood lives, that degree makes us want to protect them. They are the same, don’t you agree?”

“Whether the kid lives or dies, it is as if he is in hell. Then we can make him suffer as we please while he lives!” Crocodile murmurs about Luffy.

Akainu nods his head and states, “We can’t resolve this with dialogue anymore. Now that the Straw Hat brat is getting away it is fine. He is doomed to die since I still hit him and if not his will to live should be gone from the loss he received. Now- All I have left is (Name).”

All of us tense at this. I turn back to face the sea and indeed see that Jinbei, Luffy, and Velia have safely made it to Law’s submarine. I am filled with relief. Even if Aokiji is trying to stop them and Kizaru is trying to find out who he should go after, Luffy who is now escaping, or me who is receiving an enormous amount of support, stays an equal distance between us.

No one makes a move yet and Akainu is sizing all of us up. All fifteen commanders plus Crocodile have my back. I am so grateful but so scared because they have already been through hell with losing Ace and Whitebeard. 

“All of you are risking your lives to protect the son of the worst criminal- The Revolutionary Dragon! And some pathetic girl just because you knew her father? Jedrek was nothing but a spineless fool who could not even have the guts to ask for my daughter’s hand. He stole and tainted her. Stop undermining the wheels of justice! This is your last warning before I am forced to pull a card!” Akainu states.

When no one makes a move but only brace themselves further, it makes Akainu nod. He whistles loudly and suddenly there is a gust of wind. Pressure I have never felt before pulls me in front of Crocodile and Marco to Akainu’s large figure and I feel so dizzy from the pressure. All of the Whitebeard Pirate Commanders are stuck in a spot and unable to move. Those who struggle hard fall face down to the ground.

[A girl](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/03/54/ca/0354ca2f745cad1f14b40c99fc841359.jpg) is now standing beside Akainu. I recognize her but barely. She looks like a shell of the girl I was saw filled with joy by my mother. Now she looks like a doll. Emotionless or fighting to look like that to please her father.

“ **Kazuko** , do not think I did not notice what you did earlier. How you have been hiding yourself throughout the battle to avoid this piece of trash… Do you care to explain why you saved her from Kizaru earlier? If you hadn’t interrupted him, she may have already had a peaceful death,” Akainu spits out.

It hits me. That the moment that Kizaru injured my thigh and nearly cracked my head- It was my aunt who stopped him from killing me? I recall the memory I was in a few days ago. When I got to witness my parent’s memories. It was Kazue who had my father on the ground. What the heck is her Devil Fruit ability that allows her to do this?

I can hear the Whitebeard Commanders all shouting for me or for Akainu to go to hell, but it is in vain. He finally has me right where he wants me. In arms reach ready to die by his hands.

“I apologize Admiral Akainu. The girl just looks so much like her. I am filled with hesitation,” Kazue answers honestly.

Akainu scoffs, “The girl looks nothing like Amara. She looks like that vile pirate. Do not forget that it is he who took your sister from us. Together he and Amara created this human garbage to taint the marine’s name. Did you forget? Where do your true loyalties lie? I will give you once chance to make things right. You know how.”

Kazue looks so robotic as she comes up to me. Her movements are rigid, but I can see the hesitation in her eyes. She does not want to do this. She looks exhausted from having to use her power to keep everyone still but even then, she has enough power to grab her sword at the hilt.

Her hand does not leave it as she takes in my features. Akainu stands almost between us to hopefully watch his daughter take my life. I can feel his anger rising yet again from Kazue just staring.

“ **Kazuko**. If you fail me- You will not like what happens,” Akainu threatens.

Kazue is shivering now from conflict. What the hell did he do to her that has made her so not like the strong woman I once saw in the memory? Did my mother’s death do this to her? She ever so slowly unsheathes the sword and has the point of the sword at my chest where my heart lies.

I can feel the point piercing my clothes before it stops at the skin but unlike with Akainu, I do not feel any fear. The longer Kazue waits the more conflicted she gets. Finally, it looks like she is ready to push her sword into me with all her might when I simply say one word, her real name.

“ **Kazue**.”

She freezes at this and drops her sword giving up. Her breath hitches and I continue, “That is your name, isn’t it? When have you last heard your name? It truly is a beautiful one.”

Akainu snaps. He is done with the wait as he goes to hit me with a magma fist. Instead, his face meets the floor as Kazue holds him still with her Devil Fruit power. He is in absolute shock that she would do this to him, and he of course is already blaming me for her disobedience.

“You know me? You know that I am your aunt?” She asks her voice shaking as she suddenly is filled with guilt.

I nod my head and smile the best I can. “Only recently was I able to find out about you. My mother… She loved you. She cherished you helping her leave. You must have been a wonderful big sister," I say.

Kazue has tears in her eyes as she shakes her head. She loses it. She loses all her composure as she lets her heart finally ache for her sister for the first time since she has heard about her death. “I-I really tried to be! I tried everything to make sure they did not find out where she went. But… It did not work. It was my fault that dad found out Jedrek was still alive. It was my fault that he found out Amara ran with him. I am so sorry. I- I was there for your second birthday! I will never forget meeting you. Your father was so proud to tell me your name, (Last Name) D. (First Name)! Your mother was so excited for us to meet! You were so tiny and happy, and you look just like them. You are filled with love and kindness as they were. I can’t- I can’t harm you.”

“Your middle initial is D?!” Akainu shouts as he tries to fight Kazue’s power.

I am confused as well since I had no idea I even had a middle initial. Kazue is full-on sobbing. She is unstable from all her emotions being pent up that I nearly lose my breath from her powers still holding us in place.

“Ah- Cuteness runs in the family. I would compliment the beauty of you females being together, but I am afraid Sakazuki’s daughter is in big trouble. She really made me lose my temper when she let you get away like that. Now she is getting in the way of your execution. Forgive me for the intrusion,” Kizaru says out of nowhere successfully grabbing Kazue and placing Sea Stone handcuffs on her.

Instantly, the pressure is gone but before the Whitebeard Commanders or Crocodile can put themselves together, a large hand grabs my neck. I am lifted off the ground as pressure is applied to my throat. I feel slight heat from the hand as I look at Akainu with terror. He has raised me to his level so he can see the full-on fear in my eyes.

Nobody moves a muscle in fear that Akainu will crush my windpipe without remorse. We are stuck as my life is quite literally in his hands.

With a ‘tch’ sound he rips my bow and quiver off my back and tosses it to the ground by his feet. He stares at it for a moment before magma leaks off his other hand.

“This weapon was that freak’s most treasured thing. I will take the full pleasure in destroying it- Much like **Kazuko** later so she will remember her damn place,” He mumbles as the magma from his hand falls onto the weapon.

I can only watch in horror as he moves me into a position to see it. The magma slowly melts away and what is left is just the bow and quiver without arrows. “What the hell?” Akainu mutters as I remember Zo’s words.

That my father under her guidance made his weapon indestructible. Relief fills my being until I feel the heat in his hand on my throat grow hotter. I quickly reach up to tug at his wrist and he huffs at me. He does not seem to be taking pleasure in finally having me moments away from death.

Before his grip can grow tighter and cut off my air, I quickly say in desperation, “My mother still loved you!”

I take notice of his eyes widening and I realize that she is still a sore spot in his heart despite him hating her. Or rather her decision to leave him to go with my father and have us. He is pained that she ran off with a pirate. That she fell in love with a pirate. I remember his earlier words when he was speaking to me. He would have forgiven her if my dad died that day by Kazue’s hands.

“She still loved you! Even when you clearly hated her, my dad, and us, she still loved you with her entire being! As she died, she would have forgiven you because she did everything she could to make sure we did not die too. She loved you even if your heart was darkened by all the hate you carry!” I state.

His grip on me falters before keeping the same former grip. The heat is no longer there but I fear that it will be back. This was not a fair chance at a fight in any way. I am seeing it clearly. His power, his authority, even worse, his hatred runs too deep. When I decided to stand up to him, I signed an early way to my grave.

It is clear as the emotion swirls into his eyes only to return to hatred.

“She made her choice-“

“And she still loved you despite the hurt you caused her! The conflict and always being on the run worrying for me and my sister drove her to an anxious state before you arrived and killed her! I wish I can be like her. So many people on this battle told me I hold kindness, but I just do not have it in my heart to forgive you. I wish you could feel the pain I have felt when you took my _mom_ and _dad_ away from me. When you decided that I would rather be off dead than to carry my dad’s blood. Why must you have hated me from birth? All because of my dad? This makes no sense. I did nothing to you! I did nothing! You keep taking people I love away from me! You keep hurting people and you call that justice!” I cry out.

My tears fall on his skin and the scowl on his face worsens as finally, the grip on my throat tightens. I claw at his skin as my way to breath becomes slowly cut off.

“You really are like her. You are too kind. That was her problem. Your mother’s last words to me were “I forgive you”. The worse part of all of this is that you can’t see how vile you are just by being alive. You are like her, but you are worse because you are like your father spouting out my justice is wrong. You don’t deserve an opinion as long as you carry his blood,” Akainu practically growls out.

My words just went in his ear and out the other. This fight really was in vain, but I do not regret a thing since Luffy got away. I have faith in Velia and hopefully Law that they can help him even if I doomed to die here. The heat is back and I can’t cry as the pain becomes very real. It feels so incredibly hot around my throat and I can’t tell what he is doing as he stares me straight in the eye.

I really am going to die by his hands.

Suddenly, the heat gets worse if that were even possible. It is stinging and almost nearly as bad as when I did die on Thriller Bark but then suddenly- I feel no pain. I can’t tell if he just heated up his hand or if he is now using magma because I feel no pain. That is the worst thing to happen.

All I can hear now is my wheezing as I try to fight for air to come naturally before we hear a marine boy screaming for this pointless war to end. He is giving a speech behind me and it is momentarily distracting Akainu. I can’t feel anything on my throat until Akainu digs his fingers into it and it is a jolting pain. Whatever he did to me it hurts so bad. My head feels dizzy at the injury from Kizaru comes back in full and I hear a static-like sound resonate throughout my head.

My grip is becoming weak and just as I am about to give up on my hold, I am suddenly dropped as Akainu blocks a sword from hitting him. I can’t get up as my need to breathe becomes worse. At least I no longer feel the pain. My eyelids feel so heavy and I just yearn for a rest.

“You did a good job Marine. Your speech will change the world for better or for worse and as of now it possibly saved (Name)’s life,” A voice I can barely remember states.

I am looking up to try and find the face when he peers over me- His only arm still holding the sword blocking Akainu. His smile is sad as he glances at me, but it gives me the comfort to finally close my eyes- All my injuries and fatigue have caught up as I feel my mind drift off. I leave my pending life to Shanks, one of the four emperors.

~*~

“What business can you possibly have here, “Red Hair” Shanks?” Akainu growls out.

The hatred for the girl he possibly put on her death bed is still present and it makes Shanks’ heart cry for her. He holds his ground as he motions for Marco to come and get her.

“I am here to end this war…”

Akainu wants to bite his head off. “I am not leaving until I finish her. I will not make the same mistake last time of thinking she will die-“

“You will have to get through me then. You see, (Name), the daughter of my dearly beloved but deceased friend Jedrek, is my goddaughter and I intend to fight to the death. Now- Why don’t you ask Sengoku how he feels about my crew being here? If you truly crave more of a fight just to end her life than you will have to go through me and my crew.”

~*~

Finally, the Marineford War has come to an end. However, the pain of this battle is only the beginning of a long mental fight waiting for Luffy and (Name). The two who are currently separated after complication from the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha that is a lot to take in so the next update won't be for a few days! As for what Shanks says at the end- He is Reader's godparent but in the real world that is a thing based on religion and more of a formal thing. Here in this fanfic he is talking about how he is a godparent in a more spiritual way- He was supposed to spiritually guide the Reader and we will find out more about that in the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! <3


	84. Godfather Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out more about Shanks being her godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be shorter now that we are near the end of Book 1! (I will speak more on my plans for the continuation/Book 2 when we reach the last chapter! That will be in 2-5 chaps but I keep messing with the lengths lol)
> 
> I also do not remember if I said it here but my Quotev readers know- The ending that is coming up is to serve as closure for those who do not want to continue on to Book 2 of this fanfic. I realize how long this series is especially since I have been writing it for five years now so the ending will just be for those who do not wish to continue to read while being a major plot point for the rest of us! I will speak more about it after we reach the last chapter!

_“How do I look? I look decent right?” Amara questions with a nervous smile on her face._

_Jedrek laughs as he circles her before bringing his darling wife into a loving embrace. He states, “You look perfect. Though- Does it matter? You are just meeting Shanks. He will love you and (Name) regardless.”_

_“Yes, it does matter! First impressions matter- Especially if I am meeting someone who took care of you before I did,” Amara says with that stunning smile that could knock Jed off his feet._

_Before he can say anything, a knock is heard from the door. Amara’s smile widens and it is a race between the couple to open the door first. Jedrek is about to open it when Amara pulls him by the back of his shirt and uses her body to knock him to the floor. She opens the door all while looking completely natural._

_“Hello! You must be the beautiful Amara I heard so much about!” Shanks greets ignoring Jedrek who is still on the floor._

_Amara immediately motions him in. “Yes! I am, it is such a pleasure to meet you Shanks! I have heard so much about you. Come in and make yourself at home.”_

_Shanks does so and Jedrek finally gets up. The two stare at each other for a moment before pulling each other into a hug and patting each other’s backs. It has been a while since they last saw each other. It is odd keeping touch through letters, but Jed had to resort to that for everyone he cared about to keep low._

_The three adults end up talking about how Jed is with his new married life and how Shanks is doing with his almost formed crew. They share stories so far from everything that has happened, and Shanks can feel the love between the two and it honestly makes is own heart swell._

_“Jeez Jed, this look looks good on you. I never imagined you would settle down so Amara must be pretty special. I mean I can feel the love in the air. I am honestly really happy for you two. It is hard to imagine us having what you currently have so hold onto it tight,” Shanks murmurs with a smile on his face._

_Amara thanks him for his kind words before getting up. “I believe it is almost time. I will let you take charge while I go make us some lunch!” Amara says to Jedrek as she places a kiss on his cheek and leaves the living room to go to the kitchen._

_Shanks laughs upon seeing the lovestruck look on Jedrek’s face. Jed just shakes his head. “You are right. I am going to hold onto this with everything I got. Speaking of- I need to check on the little one. I think it is time you meet her. She is mellow and I don’t know how to explain my love for her to you,” Jed says with a new look that Shanks notices._

_It is one of pride._

_Jedrek gets up and leads Shanks into a closed room. It is nursery and Jedrek makes Shanks sit in the rocking chair. Shanks obeys a bit amused at his friend’s change in behavior, but it soon turns into one of surprise as he watches Jedrek’s expression change upon looking in the bassinet._

_He has never seen Jedrek’s expression become so soft before. Jedrek’s eyes look like they are melting from the pure affection he feels for the baby in the bassinet. With a gentleness Shanks has also never seen before, Jedrek picks up the tiny human and brings it close to his chest._

_He rocks her before slowly making his way to Shanks and immediately Shanks prepares for holding her. This is Shanks’ absolute first time holding something so fragile and the trust Jedrek places in him makes him want to be absolutely perfect in handling her._

_Once Jedrek places the baby in Shanks’ arms something in him immediately changes upon staring at the little face before him. He feels a sudden strong urge to protect the tiny thing._

_The two men are silent for a moment before Jedrek says, “Her name is (Last Name) D. (First Name). I love her more than anything in this world. Even Amara-“_

_“The feeling is mutual. I would use Jedrek as a shield to protect her,” Amara states with amusement as she comes in with a bit of flour on her face._

_The couple share a glance before Jedrek nods his head. Amara starts off with something the two have been thinking about. “Shanks, I have heard nothing but good things about you and I- We- were wondering if you would like to become her godfather? You can sit on the idea for as long as you wan-“_

_Shanks is so quick to cut her off as a brilliant smile forms on his face. “I would be honored!”_

_All three adults become incredibly happy and Amara practically skips back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Jedrek is bursting with happiness but… His expression turns into something serious. He lowers his volume so he can whisper._

_“Thank you, Shanks. I have been growing uneasy lately from what I have hinted in letters. Amara’s father- He thinks so far, I am dead, so many people do but I fear it will not be long when he realizes that I am not and that Amara is with me. He is not normal. His justice is not good. He will want to abolish this whole family all because I help created it… I trust you if things go wrong. I want you to look after her, (Name),” Jedrek murmurs his gaze as serious as Shanks remembers when they were on Roger’s ship._

_Shanks nods his head and glances down at the tiny baby who is now peering up at him with a toothless smile. His heart is melting. “You have my word, Jed.”_

~*~

“She is waking up. Do not let her-“ I am so confused as I hear a ringing in my head.

The dream I just had was not a dream, that much is clear. Where even am I? I sit up to come face to face with the man I saw moments ago, Shanks, and two others, Marco, and [a small girl](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/13/57/e413576bbe51ffbfc5a190c47e501134.jpg). Why are they here…?

My head hurts so bad as I try to remember what happened and why I am here in this unfamiliar place. The little girl sighs. “I may need to tranquilize her if she goes berserk. She needs to rest and under no circumstances can she harm her throat. Marco and I did the best we could with our abilities but I am afraid that-“

My throat? My body feels tingly as panic surges through me. My hand goes to touch my throat when Marco stops it.

“Wh-“ I try to speak but I feel immediate pain as a choking sound comes out from me. It hurt so bad to even try to speak. What happened?! I am shaking as I try to recall anything.

The last thing I remember is seeing Shanks- Shanks saved me from Akainu.

My mind starts to race as I remember seeing Luffy getting hurt, Jinbei getting hurt, Ace dying before our very eyes. I can’t breathe. My body suddenly seems to be catching up too and I shake from feeling the pain, more specifically, the pain in my head and throat.

The girl winces and she is quick to grab a mug that is beside me on a little table. She hands it to me, and it appears to be water. She urges me to drink and it and I do with Marco’s help.

“(Name), you may not recognize me right now, but it is me, Zoraida. I had a few complications sending myself here to check on you per Velia’s request but the power I have needs time to come back. I need to leave soon so I can do just that and help you and Luffy. The drink you just drank is an herbal remedy that is going to help you sleep and hopefully keep your throat numb. When you wake up you will be in a slow state of movement. I will not be here, but Shanks and Marco will explain everything they can to you,” Zoraida tries to explain but my head starts to become foggy as I try to process her words.

Everything feels heavy and I drop the cup only for Marco to catch it and quickly help me lay back down. Whatever was in the drink I was given, works fast as I feel my mind start to shut down.

The next time my eyes open I feel too tired to even move. I watch the ceiling of the room with exhaustion as I assess how bad I am feeling. My body feels tingly and I suppose the only reason why I am not in pain is because of the drink I consumed.

“She is awake,” A low and bored voice I recognize states.

I manage to turn my head and to my surprise, I see Crocodile and Shanks. Shanks is in a chair beside my bedside and Crocodile is near the window. From the looks of it, he was here for a while and chose that to be his spot to wait for me to wake up.

I try to sit up only for Shanks to shake his head. “Calm down, Sweetheart. Do not push anything and do not try to use your voice. Marco and the witch told me you are in an extremely critical state of healing,” Shanks says in a soft voice.

It makes me remain still before Marco steps into the room just on time. He takes one look at the scene before coming to my side and helping me with a gentle touch to sit up. Shanks uses his only arm to hand me something, a notepad and pen.

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asks.

My hand shakes as I write down messily: You saved me from my grandfather. What did he do to me?

Shanks looks crestfallen at the question and Marco is even quiet. It is Crocodile who speaks with a deep hatred for the man who nearly killed me. He answers it clearly.

“Akainu nearly killed you and we could not do a thing. In your almost last moments, he was indecisive between choking you or using magma and it started to come out of his hand when Shanks appeared,” He states.

I recall Zoraida’s earlier words that she and Marco did everything but… I quickly write: What is wrong with me? Why am I not allowed to talk or touch my throat?

“Shanks saved your life, a second later and you would not have been here. The magma that scorched you would have made holes large enough to go through the thyroid cartilage of your throat and burn through your vertebral column leaving it unhealable if he were a second late. Instead, you are suffering from fourth-degree burns. I did what I could to heal the deep layers of your skin as soon as I got you and the witch did what she could with a cream she made but the burn is still too deep and the scar too big. You resting means everything to your health right now. The witch had said you were still healing from previous injuries from before you went to the Maiden Island. She said deep injuries with your ribs and mental injuries that you have been managing may come to surface from how much damage you received from this battle. The good news is the witch said you were able to feel the pain in your throat. That means I had managed to at least save the nerve endings that were damaged from the burns. You will recover but rest is the key to it,” Marco says solemnly.

It takes a lot for me to process it… I really did almost die from my grandfather’s hands. Just as he wanted. I am so thankful to Shanks right now.

I write: Thank you all for taking care of me. How long was I asleep for? Where are we? Where is Luffy?

Shanks replies with ease, “We are on my ship. Luffy will be fine. He is in good hands with my sister and the submarine guy. She said something about the Empress Boa Hancock. You can confirm with her after you rest some more through our twinset transponder snails. As for how long you have been out? Not long enough. It has been three full days since the battle has ended.”

My eyes are frantic now. Something is not right. It is a feeling in my gut that Luffy is not fine at all. Of course, he would not be. His brother died in front of his eyes. All three men can feel my panic and Shanks is quick to say.

“Last I heard, Luffy is in surgery still. Then he will be on bedrest when he pulls through,” Shanks adds to try and comfort me.

Crocodile scoffs. “Do not lie to the girl. It all rides on if he pulls through. The last attack Akainu did on him must be putting on a strain on his body as he mentally fights off the grief he went through. I hate to say it, but I do pity Straw Hat.”

Why the heck is Crocodile here again?

As if he can hear me, he chuckles and states, “Concern is a great gift and curse Jedrek gave me. I could not simply watch as equally strange men like me, took you to patch you up. Think of it as me wishing to see that his flesh and blood lives on as he would have wanted. Now I will go and rest a bit away from here so you can rest.”

He leaves without another word and Shanks laughs. “Honestly, what a great guy. Jedrek really knows how to get into people’s hearts.”

I quickly write: The dream I had- Or memory, was that your doing?

“Actually, it was the witch. She insisted on giving you one of my most treasured memories of mine so you would not be tearing your bandages off your neck and going crazy as soon as you woke up. I… Need you to know that the promise I made in that memory; I obviously did not fulfill. Your parents settled down on your home island and I stayed clear of it for everyone’s sake. However, Jed always and I mean always managed to send out letters to me- All in code in case the route was ever compromised but one day I did not receive a letter. I took no chance and headed to your home island only to be stricken with grief. I found their remains, the smell of their burnt flesh engraved in my mind- I knew who immediately did this based off of what Jed told me. I did not have time to bury them at that moment because my mind went racing to find you and the feeling worsened when I saw a family photo,” Shanks pauses briefly.

“They had another little girl and that made me feel more panic. I was happy when I did not find you in the house. I followed these tiny footprints that led into the woods where I found the wolves of the island that were very territorial but showed no real signs of aggression towards the natives so I concluded you both to be alive. I asked around until I talked to this particular lady- The head of the orphanage. She recognized me from my bounty but her hatred for the marines and parental protection was strong and she gave in to my questions and need to find the two girls lost. She told me that a few days prior two little girls recently came to live with them and that they were going to find their home once the older one could talk of what they went through. She had an assumption of what happened since the marines there were in large amounts passing through the island and after hearing who I was, a sworn brother-in-law to Amara who she had met a few times, she ultimately gave me the decision to take you. I… It was a tough decision to make and she knew it. She promised you would be safe in her hands- That she would not allow the marines to get close to you and I accepted that because I do not believe children should be raised on the sea and in reality you had a better chance at having a normal life,” Shanks states the smile on his face full of grief.

I quickly reach for his hand he continues, “That changed as soon as I heard you started to make a name for yourself by actually helping the marines catch passing pirates and criminals. I was surprised but should have realized you would turn out to be more like your father and make a bigger name for yourself. I kept up to date with any news about you and to find out you joined Luffy’s crew? Fate is amazing and I am filled with joy that you are with someone whose potential will continue to soar. I did not anticipate you being at the war and despite the horrors that have come from it I am happy to see you. I messed up with not keeping my word, but I was given a second chance now that you have joined the pirate world.”

He stops talking upon seeing my exhausted gaze. He shares a look with Marco before the latter helps me lay back down.

“Please rest (Name), you are in good hands,” Shanks states.

He hesitates before letting go of my hand and leaving. Marco makes sure I am tucked in before I am returning to a sleep mode of recovery. My last thoughts linger on Luffy. I wonder how he truly is and when I can see him. For peace of mind, I say I will see him before he wakes up.


	85. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader feels guilty but allows herself to be comforted as she begins to heal.

The next time I wake up I am in a daze. It feels like my body is a rock and I just want to go back to sleep. Instead, I crane my head only to see Marco, my sweet angel, set down some water beside me. He has a forced and exhausted smile on his face. I realize he must have been keeping an eye on me. I feel a bit guilty since I have no idea if he has rested himself when he is still also injured (or pretty much exhausted since Marineford). He has bandages wrapped over himself but that looks like that is it- Well that is not it. He also is suffering from grief because not only did he lose Ace but he lost his father, his captain.

I feel so guilty that it was Akainu’s fault for pushing Whitebeard. I feel so sick again. I do not even bother sitting up as I become frantic but my movements sluggish as I try to do hand gestures to mimic writing. He is quick to hand me the notepad and pen.

I write down apologies messily as I hold the notepad above my face. Tears sting my eyes and my throat begins to tingle from the need to cry. I hand it back to him and his expression falls. He takes a moment before reaching for my hand.

“(Name), you have no reason to apologize. What he did does not tie to you in any way. You are so kind and loving and do not need to carry any guilt when he has deemed all pirates a threat. Would you apologize to your captain for letting Akainu kill Ace?” He questions.

Obviously, I would not because Luffy knows how much I hate the guy and would fight literally everyone if they tried to loop me in together with Akainu.

Marco continues as if he read my thoughts. “Exactly. You would not apologize to your captain because your captain knows you. He knows how different you are compared to someone who just shares your blood. None of us, Whitebeard Pirates, hold any grudge for you at all. Do you understand me?”

I nod my head and he squeezes my hand. “Good. You probably have some more questions so let me just start off by saying we are in the New World and it has been a week and a half since the events at Marineford. You have been pretty out of it. You did wake up a few times, but it was like you were not really there. You nearly gave “Red Hair” a heart attack when you screamed and just would not stop. The weird Crocodile guy had to keep an eye on you after that. Your throat must be suffering from that so I would not try talking quite yet. I have no idea how long you will need to rest for, but your injury can take anywhere from four weeks to much longer to heal,” Marco explains slowly so I can process everything.

I nod my head yet again, but I can’t seem to wrap my head around how serious the injury Akainu gave me is. I can only think of Luffy, so I scribble down his name. Marco gives me a soft smile.

“Give me a minute. I will go get Shanks so he can talk to Velia for you.”

He leaves immediately and the feeling in my gut that I had days ago is back. I want to see him. I need to be with him. My heart aches at any pain he is probably going through right now. I do not want him alone at all.

I use all my strength to sit up. The door opens again and Marco comes back with Crocodile and Shanks in tow. Crocodile is silent as he sits near me by the window again and lights a cigar up. Shanks smiles at me and asks how I am. I merely shrug at the question.

“Fair enough. Velia has been waiting to hear from you. Let me start the transponder snail,” Shanks murmurs as he pulls out a tiny red snail that is in the color of his and Velia’s hair.

The ringing starts and immediately we can hear Velia on the other side already asking about me. Shanks laughs. “(Name) is awake so do not worry. However, as I told you she can’t speak-“

“MY LOVE! I MISS YOU. I am so sorry but you were right. This doctor is pretty sketchy-“

“Who are you talking to and why are you dissing me like I am not in front of you?” Law questions seeming to be near her.

She ignores him and continues, “He is sketchy in the way he has an interest in Luffy and you. I fear that he may try to take you away from me as Marco did. Besides that, he has been pretty helpful. We are at Amazon Lily and Luffy is out of surgery, but he has not woken up.”

“Huh, is that (Name)? Oi, let me say something- Give me the transponder snail- Hey do not bite what the hell? What are you five? OW. I swear if we were not technically on the same side right now, I would have stolen and crushed your heart right now. Anyway, I am assuming this is (Name). I have the transponder snail now. Please update me on your status before I give an important piece of information,” Law states.

He has no idea who I am with especially if Velia is wary of him. So he does not know about my predicament with being with both the Red Hair Pirates and the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Shanks answers for me being vague about who he is. “I am a friend of Luffy’s as well and am speaking for (Name) right now. Akainu gave her a nasty wound that is affecting her throat, so she is unable to speak. She will write down anything that she has to say, and I will relay it to you.”

“Very well. (Name), if you can possibly get here sooner rather than later that would be more beneficial to Luffy’s health. His body is pretty messed up and it is a miracle he survived the hit, but I am more concerned about his mental state. He is not going to take this grief well and when he wakes up, I am worried about how he will process it and what damage he may cause for himself. You being here will help him greatly. Where are you and how soon can you come?” Law says.

The feeling in my gut is increasing and I just want to be there right now. I need to be there. Shanks pats my had and he speaks, “I can’t say our exact location, but we will be there in a few days.”

“Very well. Sooner rather than later,” Law reminds.

I quickly scribble down my question and Shanks asks, “What about Jinbei? How is he doing?”

“Another miracle. He has pulled through his own surgery and woke up to allow these odd characters know about Luffy. A man with a large head, Ivankov- They left after realizing Straw Hat is in good care. Jinbei is resting heavily now and will be fine if he continues to do so. Anything else? I need to go check on Straw Hat’s vitals,” Law murmurs.

I shake my head and Shanks states, “That is all. Thank you for looking out for him.”

We hear a light hum and footsteps leave before Velia speaks up again, “He is serious. I am more concerned about Luffy than anyone else. When do you think you will be here because I do not think I can help with anything if he realizes that (Name) is not here either and I let her stay at Marineford.”

“I would say two days like last time but if the Marines are trying to track her down like they are you guys- I give it three to five days. I will let you know when we get near there because I can’t risk going on the island where Luffy is. I can’t risk breaking our promise,” Shanks murmurs.

Velia replies with ease, “Do not worry about that. I will get (Name) on my boat when you get here. For now, focus on helping her recover and… Tell bird brain I am sorry for his loss-“

“I can hear you,” Marco states.

I hear Velia choke as she mumbles out a stream of curses. She exclaims, “How the hell do you scare me so bad! Wear a bell around your throat or something you pineapple, lover-stealing, creep! I am sorry for your loss. I for once will be civil so give my condolences to everyone.”

“Velia-“ Crocodile is cut off when Velia screams.

“WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS EVERYONE BUT ME WITH (NAME). Sorry about that- I did not realize you turned into a big softie and followed her like a stalker. What’s up Aniki?” Velia asks.

Crocodile’s hand forms by the transponder snail and he hangs up on her. I can practically hear her cursing everyone and everything out for not getting to bid me goodbye. Crocodile lets out a sigh.

“That is so much better. I forgot what a headache she causes… Speaking of, who is going to break it to her that she is the real creep for being obsessed with Jed’s kid with the way she is?” Crocodile murmurs.

Marco mumbles, “She is not that stupid to be completely serious about it… Right?”

Shanks laughs at this since he wholeheartedly agrees. “It is all harmless. She is looking out for them in her odd way. She would rather ruin her other arm than to ever bring (Name) or Luffy physical and emotional creepy harm,” He eases their thoughts.

However, it turns into a scowl when he turns to me. He is about to warn me of something. I can feel it.

“I… Would like it if you got some more rest. We are about a day away from a special spot. It is where Marco and I agreed to bury Whitebeard and Ace,” Shanks states.

My eyes widen. I did not know that their corpses were on the ship. My heart is beating and the reality of everything is sinking in yet again. They really did die and the proof is here on this ship. I am nowhere near Luffy and they are dead. All because of fucking Akainu. I feel like I can’t breathe.

Shanks is quick to pull me into a hug with his arm. He has it draped over my shoulders and forces my head to his chest where he begins to whisper words of comfort. He moves back a bit so he can make eye contact with me and he seems so sure of himself as he glances as Marco and Crocodile.

“I know. Marco told me you apologized for your grandfather’s actions, but you did not need to do so. His actions are exactly that. His. You do not owe anyone an apology for what he did. You do not need to apologize for being related to him. I heard that during the war Whitebeard marked you as his own grandchild- He does not say things like that lightly. Use that and his example of the kind words he always has for his family to recreate an image of what a grandfather should be,” He murmurs.

I weakly use the pen to ask: Thank you for saying that but what am I supposed to do when he keeps killing the people I love most?! How am I not supposed to feel like it is my fault when it is?!

His smile is sad as he uses his only hand to rub soothing circles into my shoulder. “You do what you did at Marineford. You fight for them. You have so much support- The support believing that you are completely innocent of his actions, so use it in the future when he comes back because there is only one thing he wants, and it is to see you dead. He will kill others just for the heck of it but when you grow stronger and you surely will, he will not be able to stop you from protecting them.”

His words are careful to the end. Then I am just crying. My chest feels heavy and even if they say not to feel guilty, I still do.

“It will take a while to accept it but just remember you are not alone. Jedrek would have felt as guilty as you do but he never pushed away a helping hand nor let anyone fight their battles by themselves,” Crocodile states seeing my emotions as if I painted them clearly on me.

Marco speaks up next, “They are right. Jed would have felt guilty too but if he were here, he would have told you it was not your fault… You are not alone (Name). I feel the grief as much as you do. I lost my brother and father among countless of allies, but that is life. It hurts so damn bad but eventually, I will need to accept this and continue on because that is what Pops wanted. He wanted his children to continue on and live in his legacy so that is what we will eventually do just as you will eventually go back to Ace’s brother and help him with his grief. For now, cry all you can because you will need to be strong for him when he wakes up.”

So, I do. I cry my heart out as the two (well three but Crocodile will not admit to being soft) soft men comfort me.

~*~

The next day I feel saddened but a bit better as we stop at an island. I have no idea where. All men but Crocodile go to help with the graves. Crocodile keeps me company and I can tell he is grieving in his own way since he looked up to and wanted to beat Whitebeard on his own.

“I should say this now since our time is coming to an end and I will be leaving with Daz Bones to go somewhere else. I want to rebuild my name. I will try not to fall back into my old habits since I will look forward to seeing you with Straw Hat and his crew, here in the New World. I truly came here because I was worried about you. I told you that my worry was a one-time thing back down in Impel Down but that was an obvious lie during the war. I constantly kept my eye on you and made sure you would not get hurt until that stupid flamingo man got in my way. He figured out rather easily that I was keeping an eye on you. I am upset with myself that I could not save you from total harm, but I am happy you are alive,” Crocodile states as he examines his hook.

When I do not make a move to write anything he continues, “I hate to say it but if you need help with anything in the future, count me on your side. If anyone can truly help that intolerable but spectacular boy, Straw Hat Luffy, reach his dreams it is you and you possess so much power so I can’t wait to see you when you know how to use it to its full potential. They should be nearly done now so I am going to leave after paying my respects.”

He gets up and starts heading for the door when I use all my strength to get up. He watches with wary eyes as I wrap my arms around him and I can feel the shock emitting from him. With pure hesitation, he takes a moment before he hugs me back.

When he lets go, I hastily write down before he can leave: Thank you, Crocodile. For everything. For explaining yourself back in Impel Down and helping Luffy and I during the war. I truly hope to see you in the future as well.

Crocodile actually smiles before he leaves out the door. I have no idea if that may be the last time I see him but I feel at peace with our goodbye.

I stand there for a while trying to get used to being on my legs again. Just resting has really taken a toll on my body but it feels so refreshing to stand up. I slowly walk over to a dresser where a little hand mirror lays and I pick it up to see the damage of my throat. It is heavily bandaged to ensure it would not come loose and I was not ready to see the damage beneath them. I shakily put the mirror back down when the door opens.

Shanks walks in and he smiles upon seeing me up and about. “I see you are feeling better. Are you ready to go say hi to everyone and give our condolences? Then we can leave so I can return you to Luffy,” Shanks says getting to the point.

I nod my head, getting filled with so many emotions like grief for the two people we have lost, happiness for getting to see Luffy eventually, but fear of the unknown of what awaits when we do get to him.

Shanks offers me his arm and I take it as he helps me get used to walking. He is so slow and patient with me and I am grateful for it. We eventually come out of his ship and I become filled with awe. The whole harbor we are at is filled with ships- All of them allies to and what is left of the Whitebeard Pirates.

I am amazed at the crowd that is from here up to the hill where I can see the two graves. They are all here in grieving, but they are all united. Shanks smiles upon seeing my awe-stricken face and states, “Whitebeard was an incredible and respectable man- Ace was just like him in a way that showed he really was his son.”

As the movement in my legs feels better, aside from the dull pain Kizaru gifted me when he tried to break my leg, we increase our speed to go up the hill. The whole way is quiet except for the whispers and crying throughout the crowd. There is a pathway as if we were walking down an aisle and it is because the Whitebeard Pirates (and allies) now hold so much respect for Shanks who made it possible to bury Ace and Whitebeard.

We eventually make it to the end where Marco is by himself, in front of his comrades as the technical new leader, and my heart aches as I see the most beautiful graves. The gravestones are huge and possess their belongings. Portgas D. Ace- His has these beautiful orange flowers layered on top along with his hat and his fixed signature necklace and knife. Edward Newgate- His has whiteish purple flowers laid on top with his flag and cloak hanging on. At the base of the gravestones lay hundreds of different flowers and a few swords to keep them in place.

I feel emotional as I realize these two who I have deemed as family (and vice versa) lay beneath this in the ground. My throat aches as it feels dry from the sudden need to cry. I quickly reach into my pocket and pull out the notepad and pencil and scribble: You need to know- Ace’s last words. He wanted to have everyone know how grateful he was for loving him.

I notice Marco’s eyes immediately begin to water as soon as he reads what I wrote. He takes a moment to breathe before thanking me for telling him that. He turns his gaze back on the graves and it is quiet for a moment before he speaks again, but this time to Shanks.

“Red Hair, I have no words to express my gratitude,” Marco says softly.

Shanks replies with ease, “Stop talking nonsense. I always respected Whitebeard even though he was my enemy. Even Sengoku respected him… We should get going. I believe (Name) has been separated from her captain long enough.”

“Yes, of course. (Name) take care of yourself. You will always have family here with us when you need it,” Marco says with a gentle smile.

Much like with Crocodile earlier I become sad and happy at the same time as I get the urge to hug him. I immediately do and he is quick to return the hug, trembling as he finally allows himself to cry. Shanks lets us hold each other for a while before Marco pulls away and pats my head.

Shanks takes my hand and I start to wave goodbye to everyone and receive their goodbyes and wishes of good lucks. It feels like a sorrowful but hopeful goodbye and it is one I cherish since I have met these people who helped Luffy get away.

“Are you ready to go see Luffy?” Shanks asks.

~*~

It has been quite a couple days, making it two weeks since the events at Marineford. My worry has been growing the longer it took to get here but we eventually see Amazon Lily in the distance. The whole way there I have finally gotten to know a bit of Shanks’ crew. My favorite members looking after me being Benn and Lucky Roux but I have not had the pleasure of talking to Usopp’s dad yet and it seems I will not be able to do so as Velia’s boat starts to head our way.

I was finally able to speak two days after leaving the Whitebeard Pirates but my voice came out in a scratchy whisper- I am unable to speak louder but Shanks keeps reassuring me my voice will come back in full after I become fully healed.

“I do not know how to thank you for all that you have done for me,” I murmur to Shanks.

He shakes his head. “You do not need to thank me at all. Anything I can do for you is my pleasure. Oh, that reminds me! I have a gift for you. I am sure you will take great care of it and use it if you ever need to,” Shanks says smiling now as he pulls out a slip of paper.

I recognize it to be a vivre card and I become filled with joy as I realize he is giving this to me. I wrap my arms around him and he laughs.

“I would love to sit and chat with you all but it is an emergency. Luffy woke up a few hours ago and he is going berserk. (Name) you need to go see him now. Jinbei is trying to save him from himself but it is not working and he nearly took me out when he saw me without you. He just needs to see you alive and well,” Velia shouts from her boat.

She is completely serious and that scares me. Shanks bids me goodbye and shouts to Velia, “(Name), take care. Velia, you know where we will be.”

Our goodbye is rather short as I feel the urgency to get onto the island right now and reach Luffy. I jump off the ship and onto Velia’s and the Red Hair Pirates start to yell their goodbyes for me. They leave back on their own adventure and Velia reaches for my hand as we get closer to Amazon Lily.

I try to convince myself that everything will be fine as soon as he sees me. That we will recover from this, but I know how badly he must be hurting. Especially as we get closer. The closer we get, the more I can feel my heart start to break upon hearing Luffy’s heart-wrenching cries of anger and grief.


	86. Plans for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH We got one more chapter left!! The big fluffy surprise I have for the readers not continuing on to the second book is revealed in this chapter (I have foreshadowed it in the Impel Down Arc) and I have an explanation on why I chose to do it this way at the end, so be sure to read that! Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day/night! <3

We finally make it to the forest side of Amazon Lily. The yellow submarine I recognize to be Law’s is there and we waste no time to reach the area where he and his crew are. Law’s eyes widen upon seeing me and focus on the bandages hiding the nasty, but healing burn. He is no doubt wondering what went down after he took Luffy and Jinbei away from Marineford.

  
“I am afraid you are a bit too late. He woke up this morning and has been inconsolable. Jinbei has been trying to get him to calm down, but he is not listening and even trying to attack him. I will wait here a moment longer, but I am afraid I need to leave soon,” Law states.

  
I can tell he just wants to get out of here before Luffy comes to. He does not want to have to deal with any mushy feelings for saving Luffy but that is exactly what he is going to get. I immediately grab his hand making him flinch before I straight up hug this edge lord.

  
His crew immediately whines that his captain is getting the affection of a female when they have been waiting the past two weeks to do so with the Kuja girls. It makes me smile since I can feel at least the humor of the crew and that is usually a good sign. Whatever his intentions are, I will not judge Law until he reveals them and he not planning to do so anytime soon.

  
“Thank you for showing up when you did. You really did save Luffy and allowed me the time to make sure nobody went after him. Thank you, Law,” I murmur.

  
Finally, I feel his hand awkwardly pat my back and I decide I tortured him long enough, so I let him go. He coughs and just nods at me trying to hide the pink tint that graces his cheeks. His crew however already sees it and makes fun of him.

  
Before I can witness a murder, I hear another sharp cry and it makes me ignore them. Velia is quick to tell me, “I will stay here with them. I do not think Luffy wants to see anybody but you right now.”

  
With that said I hurry into the forest. I follow the cries and thudding noises until I see Jinbei in the distance. He seems to be blocking hits from Luffy but eventually, Luffy bites him. This makes Jinbei straight up pin Luffy to a wall to try to (maybe literally) knock some sense into him.

  
“Can’t you see things clearly now? You believed that you could overcome anything! And you have never doubted your strength! But all those formidable enemies took away your confidence! Your brother was a guide on the sea! I know that you have lost a lot! The toughest enemies in the world blocked your way time after time! I know that it is painful now, Luffy, but you have to bottle up those feelings! Do not just think about the ones you have lost! You can’t get back what you have lost! Now, what is it that you still have?” Jinbei says loudly finally seeming to get Luffy to stop his absolute rage.

  
I pause as I wait, deciding that Luffy needs to think about this. He was here without me and I feel awful that I did not make it on time, but Jinbei made a breakthrough and one Luffy definitely needs. Luffy is sniffling as he thinks for a moment.

  
“I still have them… I still have my crew! I… Want to see them again!” Luffy announces before sobbing uncontrollably.

  
Jinbei sighs in relief upon Luffy finally crying and not being in denial about what has happened. I make a move and both of their gazes snap to me. Luffy’s breath seems to hitch and the tears come down worse than ever.

  
Jinbei and I do not even get a moment to think of what to say before Luffy stretches his arms and wraps them tight around me. Oh god. Our first meeting after being separated for two weeks and he is already trying to kill me!

  
I am flying towards him at an incredibly fast pace and I land directly in him as he hugs the life out of me. He is crying into my neck now, burying his face into it as if I am a teddy bear that really can console him from this terrible nightmare he has woken up from. The sheer force of him trying to dig his face into my skin makes it painful but I do not dare try to break away since he needs the comfort.

  
He sobs into me for what feels like forever until finally, he pulls away with a smile on his face. “You are alive! When I didn’t see you with me, I thought…” He mumbles unable to finish the heartbreaking thought.

  
It pains me to see him this way. Completely vulnerable and not the confident boy I know. It hurts but I am happy to be here with him. I cup his face and he leans into it. It surprises me how much I seem to be comforting him just by being here.

  
“Never. I would not even dream of letting you go without a fight,” I whisper out in a hoarse voice.

  
His eyes narrow down in confusion as he states, “You are injured.”

  
His hand ghosts over the bandages and the frown on his face deepens. I nod my head. “It was bound to happen if I had crossed my grandfather. I will tell you all about it another time. How about we go to see Law or Velia?” I ask softly.

  
Like a toddler, he grabs my hand and keeps a tight grip on it in fear of me leaving him. It is awkward as all hell because Jinbei has to carry Luffy from how severe his wounds are. I nod at Jinbei and he sighs at the troubled boy before walking us down back to the beach.

  
His voice is serious as he tells Luffy, “With your wounds, you can’t return to Sabaody Archipelago.”

  
“But I want to go see my friends as soon as possible. We have to be there as promised,” Luffy says.

  
I look ahead and see that Law and his crew are officially gone. In the place they were at remains Velia and the Silvers Rayleigh!

  
“Oh, Luffy and (Name)!” Rayleigh greets.

  
He and Velia seem to have caught up and she looks completely different from being in his presence. Almost completely child-like as she is so excited to be with him again.

  
“Huh? The old guy, Rayleigh!” Luffy says shaking my hand.

  
Before Luffy can ask a dozen questions, Rayleigh speaks as he cleans his glasses with his soaked cloak… This dude really swam all the way here is what I concluded. What a freaking god.

  
Rayleigh laughs. “I am glad to see you this soon! Your friends are not in Sabaody Archipelago yet but fear not I gave my vivre card to Shakky and Masahiko in order to go anywhere I want without leading anyone astray.”

  
“Dark King Rayleigh! Is it really you? I can’t believe it!” Jinbei says in awe.

  
Luffy smiles as he jumps off Jinbei’s back and sits down, pulling me into his lap. “Rayleigh, this is Jinbei! He saved my life. Jinbei… What is wrong?”

  
Jinbei answers a bit dumbfounded, “Well, I did not expect to see a living legend here. Anyway, have you seen a group of pirates here?”

  
Rayleigh tosses the hat to me and I immediately put it on Luffy who smiles widens. He seems so much better now that I am here. I can’t even imagine what would have happened if Jinbei did not get through to him either.

  
“If you are talking about Trafalgar Law, he just left. He said that Luffy has to rest in bed for two more weeks,” Rayleigh says with a smile.

  
Since I am on Luffy’s lap I do not even have to turn to see him scowling at the thought. Before we can talk more we hear rustling in the trees and immediately see a group of the Kuja warriors, the Boa sisters, and Granny Nylon.

  
Nylon, Marigold, and Sandersonia actually smile upon seeing Rayleigh and it confuses me since they supposedly hate males. They great him with a lot of enthusiasm while Hancock totally ignores him to greet Luffy and me with hearts for eyes.

  
“Bis is! How could you ignore the man who saved your life?! It is a long story but Rayleigh and us go way back,” Sandersonia states.

  
Hancock ignores them as she presents Luffy and I, a large platter of food that can feed an army. Jinbei starts to dig in (while getting scolded by the empress) and Luffy hesitates, making me ready to shove food down his throat in fear that he will not eat. Thankfully, that does have to be the case because as soon as he takes one bite, he starts is compulsive eating like normal.

  
“Hancock, thank you so much for taking care of Luffy. I have no words to express how grateful I am or how to even thank you,” I murmur.

  
Her eyes widen at my thanks and her face grows redder upon hearing it. She shakes her head, “You must not thank me at all. I like being helpful to the both of you! It is my duty.”

  
Then somehow… She starts talking about how she is the perfect wife to Luffy and I and honestly… I have no energy to even ask when we got married. Though the talk of her being our wife starts a long argument with a back-to-normal Velia.

  
I ignore them and listen to Nylon speak up to Rayleigh, “Thank you for bringing me this letter from Shakky. Sounds like she has not changed.”

  
“Yeah, she is just the way she was when you were living in Sabaody. Maybe just a tad softer since her nephew is living with her. She is doing fine. These girls have become very beautiful and strong over the past thirteen years,” Rayleigh says.

  
I am intrigued by how small the world really is. We know so many people and these people know our other connections. It is all one beautiful complex web.

  
“Rayleigh, Shakky, Granny Nyon, you three protected us when we were running from the Celestial Dragons,” Sandersonia says with happiness as Marigold nods her head.

  
Nyon speaks finally catching my eye, “But we have a problem. We should be providing shelter for Luffy and (Name) from the Marines. Even though Rayleigh knows Luffy from before, if it is easy enough for someone to guess that Luffy is here, we should be worrying.”

  
Hancock finally stops her bickering with Velia to look at Rayleigh. “Huh? What an old familiar face! You are Rayleigh, aren’t you?”

  
“Hancock, honey, stay with the program,” I mumble.

  
Her cheeks heat up at my words and Nyon shouts at her, “You just noticed?! How mad are you about them?!”

  
Rayleigh just laughs. However, he nods at me as if he is going to say something important and he does. He talks about Kuma and the reason why he sent us here. “No, I do not think the Marines can guess they are here. First of all, the one who sent them away told me that he sent them in this direction. He told me that he works for the Revolutionary Army and because of his connection with them, he wanted to let them get away from Sabaody. In the direction that Bartholomew Kuma blew Luffy and (Name) away, there is a Maiden Island and somehow he knew Velia was already on route there. That is not all. I found out some interesting information about the War of the Best.”

  
I am so into this that I have been ignoring Luffy’s rude chewing habits (I am covered in food since he has still not let me move). However, upon hearing there is more information I scramble out of Luffy’s lap and he lets me. I sit in front of Rayleigh with Velia joining me because she is also interested since Kuma, her friend, was brought up.

  
Rayleigh continues, “It is with regards to the prison break out of Impel Down by Luffy and the others. When I thought about how Luffy was able to infiltrate the great prison, it made sense to me that Luffy must have stowed away on a Marine ship with Hancock, but… Since Hancock hates both the Government and men, I do not think that she would get on a Government ship, especially not to help a man. However, Shakky believed it to be true if she were to fall in love with Luffy. The Marines will not take action based on a ridiculous theory like that. So, this place is safe. Now let’s get down to business.”

  
He calls for Luffy and once he has his attention he says, “You said you are going to head for Sabaody, didn’t you? Are you sure that is what you want? Remember what happened to you guys on that island?”

  
I stand up at this not expecting him to say that right after Luffy dealt with a traumatizing experience. “Get to the point, please. I do not wish you to rub salt on his wound like that. He just suffered from losing his crew and now his brother,” I rasp out.

  
Luffy stands beside me now keen on listening as he motions for Rayleigh to continue.

  
“I mean no offense, but do you really think you and your captain can face those tremendous powers as you are now? Do you, Luffy, want to be reunited with your friends in order to endure the same fate? I have a suggestion. Of course, it is up to you… to take it or not.”

Everyone is quiet and I feel goosebumps start to litter my skin from how serious he gets. Luffy reaches for my hand and is no doubt taking whatever Rayleigh says completely serious.

  
“My suggestion is more of a proposal. Train under me for a while. Go to Marineford with a code- It will no doubt send a message to your friends,” Rayleigh says.

  
All of us are in shock. I am furious but trying to keep a level head. He is asking Luffy to go to where his brother just died. For his most traumatic event took place but… He has a few points and considering how Luffy and I are currently in a state of recovery, he may be right.

  
As I think, Hancock and Jinbei get mad for me. Hancock starts off, “Rayleigh, what are you saying…?”

  
Luffy cuts her off by putting his hand up. Rayleigh continues, “I think that is what you and your friends need the most.”

  
“But don’t you think what Luffy really needs now is to get his body and mind healed?” Jinbei questions.

  
Luffy is trying to stay composed as well. His hand is shaking in my own as he starts off, “But my friends will…”

  
“Yeah, I think they will try to get to Sabaody. The news about you has spread all over the world already. I bet it has reached your friends by now. I know this is a lot, but I do have another suggestion if you are not so sure, one that you will not like. It is simply reuniting with your friends and going through the same thing- Going through a terrible fate as you have already dealt with, separation, or worse. Watching your friends die as you can do nothing because you do not possess the strength nor confidence,” Rayleigh says in making Hancock and Jinbei freeze up from his harsh words of this suggestion.

  
It is basically saying we will fall if we go out again because we are not ready… And I believe that. There is a reason why Kuma sent us away from Sabaody and it has to be that we are not ready to enter the New World as we are.

  
“What did you just say?!” Hancock asks.

  
Rayleigh replies with ease, “Did you not hear me? I sai-“

  
“I heard you clear. What I do not understand is your intent! You know what is going on in Luffy’s mind now. Depending on your answer I will not forgive you!” Hancock announces.

  
Jinbei is quick to back her up. “She is right. How dare you say such a thing knowing what happened to him? You are a harsh person.”

  
“I said that it is a suggestion. Ultimately, Luffy is the one who must decide with what he wants to do,” Rayleigh says.

  
I turn and look at Luffy. He looks stoic. He briefly looks at me and I nod at him. I am with whatever he decides and from the feels of things he knows Rayleigh is right.

  
“I do not ever want to let my friends go through something like that again. If I go along with you, I can protect my friends?” He asks needing the confirmation before he agrees.

  
Rayleigh nods his head. “It is worth trying but you should realize you will have a lot to do.”

  
“Okay. I made up my mind. I am going back, to Marineford!” He states with the confidence that he usually has.

  
It makes me smile. He can do this, and I will be there with him. As if reading my mind, he picks up my hand and says something that makes everyone’s jaw drop.

  
“I will do it but (Name)… I want you to go with me as my wife!”

  
Did I just hear that correctly?

  
“DID YOU JUST FUCKING PROPOSE TO HER?! WHERE IS THE STUPID BLOND COOK WHEN YOU NEED HIM- WE NEED OUR LOVE MEETING RIGHT NOW TO EXPLAIN THIS SITUATION TO HIM,” Velia shouts.

  
Luffy ignores Velia and he is looking at me with a soft smile, but his gaze is serious. He genuinely wants to marry me.

  
“We do not have to get married right away- You can think about it for as long as you want but with Hancock saying we were married earlier; I really want to be. Right before Ace died… He told me something. He told me that you were going to be there for me, but he also said I should be there for you and protect you because he saw you as his family. I want to make that part official too. I know what I am saying, and I am serious about this. Right now, Rayleigh said we are young, but with what we just did at Marineford, life is also short- We are young, stupid, and both of us are heavy targets from the Marines for participating in battle and them finding out who our fathers are. I do not know if we will live past our adventures together, but I want to be married to you,” Luffy states.

  
Oh god, who the hell is he? Why does he actually sound mature? Where the hell did Luffy go?! I am internally freaking out, but his words put a calm effect on me because… He is right. We are young, stupid, and in incredible danger. Who knows how long we will live since our pirate adventure and honestly? I love him. I feel like my heart is going to burst.

  
I answer, “Of course I will marry you, Luffy.”

  
He gives me that cheeky smile and pulls me into a tight hug. I think Velia died of sadness or something because she is not moving on the ground while Hancock is blushing like a school girl (and really believing that all three of us are going to be officially married even though she thought we were). Jinbei smiles upon this heartfelt moment and Rayleigh laughs.

  
“How are you planning on telling the world?” Rayleigh asks.

  
Luffy is again serious as he states, “Rings. We are pirates so we do not need actual rings, but I want a tattoo of a ring to show others we are together!”

  
That is smart. That way neither of us loses a ring or have it stolen because of what we are. My heart feels like it is swelling from this talk and it continues as Velia finally gets up and says, “There is no point in trying to stop you and from the sounds of it, Luffy is actually serious and knows what he is talking about. If I can propose something-“

  
“What do you mean propose?! I already proposed!” Luffy shouts getting in her face.

  
Ah, he is back. Ladies and gentlemen, my soon-to-be husband. I nearly laugh as Velia continues while stretching his cheeks, “Why don’t you have the Empress officiate it? She literally has the power, you can have witnesses, Rayleigh can tattoo it on you because he is that cool, and you can be husband and wife right now. That way when you go to Marineford it will not only be a surprise, but it will be a truth for your crewmates. They will accept it and when you all meet together you can celebrate it with a party- Your reunion and celebration of their future pirate king and queen being hitched.”

  
Luffy looks at me and I smile. “The sooner the better? I mean we literally almost died two weeks ago. I am game,” I answer.

  
Velia lets go of Luffy to help set things up.

  
All in all, it is rather fitting for us to have a rushed marriage. We nearly died almost together, he has already declared me as his pirate queen, and with life truly being short in our pirate career it is best to make the most of it. That and the Empress of the Maiden Island who possesses the Love-Love fruit it officiating it? It makes me feel alive. Truly alive. I wonder if this is how my parents felt. I mean I remember feeling the love, but I do not remember the feeling of being purely alive as in this moment.

  
I did not ever imagine actually getting married in this life and with Luffy spontaneously proposing after actually thinking it through- It truly is a miracle.

  
“Let us get this show on the road! I can get started on the ink now and after Gloriosa helps Hancock with officiating the wedding, we will be on the way to Marineford! It is best to hit them while they are still least expecting it,” Rayleigh says.

  
It practically happens in the blink of an eye (especially with how excited Hancock as she gets to perform their traditional wedding ceremony, which is usually between two women since it is the Maiden Island, for us). Rayleigh hurries to create ink, one that will shine brightly on us and when he begins poking us with a needle- It is quick and nearly painless since we are still dealing with our other pain. Luffy has to hold some Sea Stone though so the ink and needle actually penetrate his skin without the rubber power getting in the way.

  
When the product is finish, we have a neat thick line that curves all the way around our fingers, successfully looking like a wedding band. It makes me happy and Luffy grows anxious to get to Marineford.

  
Very soon I will no longer be (Last Name) D. (Name) but Monkey D. (Name). The thought makes me tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the decision to have them get married was actually really difficult to do because of Luffy being AroAce is canon. 
> 
> Before I continue let me just drop this:
> 
> "Asexuality and aromanticism exist on a spectrum. Some ace/aro people can experience attraction very rarely, or only under specific circumstances, or only to a limited degree, so they can be attracted to someone and get into a relationship and make it work."
> 
> Luffy has no interest in romance or sexual attraction so (really this fic was really difficult to write all together lmao but I loved the idea of him just falling for someone who he thinks would be a good match for him). Writing him as romantic is extremely difficult but I managed because I can see him as someone who would fall for another out of nowhere- Like one day just go, oh, okay I have feelings for them. So that is also what happened in this chapter. Since he is Aro- He just went oh I need to marry her without never thinking of marriage before. It was hasty and he turned serious (which is a bit OOC but also I did my best to make sure it was in character since it was a quick and reckless decision) but to him the right move. Luffy makes hasty decisions so of course he would want to marry the Reader out of nowhere (not really out of nowhere). His brother just died (with wishes for Luffy to stay with the Reader), he realized he is not that strong as he thought and he declared her as his queen long before so why not tie the knot? He wanted to make it official to the world so others know who she is.
> 
> As for the asexual part, this is just for the future, but I will not be writing smut for him at all in this fic. Some people have already asked and I just can't write it for him in this. This fic remains purely fluffy/funny with their relationship and any other questions or pushy comments about it will be deleted.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading that. I just wanted to explain why the big surprise/gift to my departing readers was the said surprise. It is the major plot point that will make things fluffier in Book 2 and a cute closure ending for those who want to stop at Book 1! We have one more chapter and that is to just close things off with how the reader is going to be dealing with the 2 year time skip away from Luffy (since Rayleigh takes him and trains him on a different island).


	87. Become Somone Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update to tie things off! Ahhh, it is officially over!
> 
> As for a reveal, I based Kazue's devil fruit off the Kiro Kiro no Mi fruit (the chic from the alabasta arc that can change how much she weighs) and Bartolomeo's fruit!

Rayleigh wants to do everything past midnight now that Luffy and I have officially gotten married and decide to go with his plan to head back to Marineford. It truly is a brilliant plan. Since Luffy is grieving it will seem like he is paying tribute to Ace and Whitebeard as he is instructed to ring the Ox-Bell, a bell belonging to the Marines. He will ring it 16 times to make it seem as if he is giving thanks- eight times to give thanks for the old year- and another eight times to welcome the new year- It will all seem like he is preparing for the new Era without his brother.

In reality, it is a distraction. He will ring it sixteen times to make sure the marines and photographers there will get the tattoo, that Rayleigh used with different ink, on his arm. It is 3D2Y with the 3D crossed out with an x. It is to tell our friends that we will not be meeting up in days but in fact in two years. I still could not believe that Luffy agreed with Rayleigh, to train under him for two years, but now that I have accepted it- It makes sense.

I will for sure use this to be stronger as well. Velia had said that Zoraida has a suggestion for me as well but can’t come yet since she is still in her child-like form. With a few hours of sunlight left all we need to do is wait before we make our move. Rayleigh is somehow going to get us there before the afternoon and I assume it has to do with Jinbei and how he can call whales to come to him. We will need to get a Marine ship to get through the Gates of Justice then Hancock already offered on taking us back in her ship.

As I am prepared to rest beside Luffy, something catches my eye. A light out on the sea. I walk to the shoreline with Luffy in tow since he has not let me out of his sights since I got here. He watches and asks, “What is that? Do you think it is food?”

I remain silent as the object gets closer. It is a boat and on the boat- “It is a person.”

“Do you think they brought meat since we got married?” Luffy asks.

I want to hit him but instead, I chuckle. Rayleigh, Velia, and Jinbei join us seeing as we have an unwelcomed guest. As the boat gets closer my eyes widen as I recognize who I see. It was the glint of their sword that had caught my attention.

“You know her?” Jinbei and Velia ask at the same time.

I nod my head. “Uh, yeah. That is my aunt.”

As she gets closer, I gasp from the sight of her. Her body is littered in bruises. Her arm is in a sling, a bit of a cast shown as the rest of her arm is bandaged. Nonetheless, she manages to give a friendly smile and wave with her other arm. It makes us no longer on edge, but Jinbei and Velia stay on alert.

“I did not realize that Admiral Akainu had a living daughter,” Jinbei murmurs as soon as she is on land and in front of us.

Rayleigh hums. “That does not matter. I am wondering how a marine found out where (Name) is.”

She nods her head. “He hates having the world know his business. I am Kazue. A pleasure to meet all of you now that we are not on the battlefield. I am not here with bad intentions. I quit the Marines.”

I have a feeling of why. I point to her injuries and she nods her head. “Akainu almost got carried away after he confronted me when everything was over. He would have killed me with how much blind rage he held for the traitorous act of not listening to him. I got lucky that Aokiji and Kizaru were there and actually like me enough to stop him. Sengoku let me leave the Marines so I did. My father has not disowned me and to be honest, I do not know why. The fool may be sentimental since I am his last daughter. Either way, I am pretty sure I know what he is up to and that is why I am here- I last saw “Red Hair” Shanks with you so I staked out by Sabaody, and eventually his ship passed by in the night. I was just a few hours behind, but I saw his ship pass by again and saw he was headed back to the New World- So I followed my gut and stayed in this direction.”

My heart stops upon seeing the genuine smile form on her face. It reminds me of my mother. I am suddenly filled with happiness for her and I pull the older woman into a hug. She freezes for a second before returning it the best she can.

I pull away slightly to ask the question I have been wondering about since the memory of her subduing my dad. “What is your Devil Fruit ability?”

“Oh. It is a simple one really. I just strengthened it to look like something else. I have the Air-Air Devil Fruit. I can manipulate air or use it to create a temporary shield. What I did to you and the other pirates… I simply made the air too heavy around you that you had to fall to the ground. I am so sorry we had to meet like that (Name). I never wanted to hurt you. I have been blinded by my father’s control over me and now that I have some clarity back I wanted to see you one last time before I ask you to give up some information,” She murmurs.

Luffy finally speaks up as he asks, “What would that be?”

“Ah! You must be Luffy! (Name)’s boyfri-“

He cuts her off sharply, “Husband.”

My heart. I think I can’t function. He is taking his new role seriously and it causes butterflies to stir in my stomach. Kazue’s eyes widen as he lifts up his hand to show the fresh tattoo. Immediately, her eyes go to my own left hand and she smiles widely.

“Oh my god. You are married?! This is spectacular news! Your parents would have been so happy. Jed would have beat Luffy’s ass though-“ Kazue says making Rayleigh and Velia laugh.

Rayleigh nods his head. “He truly would have been bumping heads with Luffy, but he would have adored him too,” He states seeming to recall my father.

“You missed the wedding. We just had it, literally. I am now Monkey D. (Name) and if you know… Want to say that to any of your marines friends for a chance they can update my bounty name that would be cool,” I murmur wishing to get rid of being known as the Blood Hound.

Kazue just smiles at me, but it does fall rather fast. “I am afraid I do need to get going and need that information. The information being where your little sister is at. I had no clue Amara and Jed had another kid and now that I know I want to do everything in my power to protect her and make sure my father stays far away from her now that he knows she is alive,” She gets to the point.

My mind goes blank briefly. I completely forgot about that. He knew I was alive for months now but- My sister? I confirmed and gave that information freely away at the battle. My heart races and Kazue is quick to ease my worry.

“Fret not. All the marines have been busy trying to pull themselves back together after the war. That and search for the infamous pirates that escaped Impel Down… And of course, stop more pirate rampages from Whitebeard’s last famous words of the One Piece existing. That is why I want to get there as soon as possible. His grudges are wild and since you are alive it is going to make him angrier and he will try to hit where it hurts,” She explains.

She is serious. I can feel the genuine side of her.

I answer with confidence, “East Blue. An island called Wolfette Island near the famous Baratie Restaurant. Last time I saw her was when I left- At the orphanage. I am sure she could have been adopted by now so if that is the case, please do not confuse her. She does not need to know about Akainu.”

“I agree. I plan on staking out the island. If she is adopted, I will meet with the parents and speak to them about it. If not, I will speak to the head of the orphanage. I do not plan on ruining her innocent view of the world- Or explaining the tragedy that has befallen your parents. Oh- Before I go, Luffy, you should know that Garp left the marines too. Well, sort of. He and Sengoku are both “retiring” but will be training any newbie marines per request of the Government. Now, I really should be going. Please take care of each other. I know I do not have the right to say this, but I feel like I know you both. You both radiate the love my sister and Jed had for each other- And that was a very precious thing,” She murmurs with a sad smile.

It was a quick reunion and a quicker goodbye as she gets back on the boat.

“Do not worry (Name). I will make sure my niece stays safe!” She yells as she starts to leave.

I am so thankful now. I did not realize what danger (Sister’s Name) was in and I am happy that Kazue was able to get out with her life of whatever toxic family relationship she had with Akainu.

“I am sure the both of you had quite an exciting day. Get some rest because tomorrow is going to be just as exciting,” Rayleigh states.

~*~

“This… This is Marine ship #204. We demand permission to enter,” The marine states into a transponder snail as he is supposed to.

I smile widely as I tighten the rope among the passed-out Marines. All of them are secured. Luffy is smiling too as he glances at Jinbei. It took a while for him to accept this plan and I do not blame him. It must be traumatizing for Luffy to come back but he seems to be faring well so far. Rayleigh is at the steering wheel. We managed to get on a Marine ship thanks to them and our plan is going smoothly.

He receives a reply. “You are right on time. Okay, may I have your code number?”

“The code number is 5963.”

“The code number, confirmed. Open the Gate of Justice.”

The last marine we have kept conscious hangs up and waits for us to make a move. He is shivering from fear and we ignore him briefly.

Jinbei asks, “Great. We got the gates to open. Luffy, (Name), how are you feeling?”

“I am better. I think my voice is starting to come back in full. I am just scared to take off the bandages,” I admit.

Luffy reaches for my hand and squeezes it. He will be there for me when I take them off. Luffy answers, “I am feeling fine! Not bad at all!”

The marine seems to be in shock as I pick up on him whispering, “The former Warlord, “First Son of the Sea” Jinbei! The former first mate of the King of the Pirates… Dark King Silvers Rayleigh! Granddaughter of Akainu- and Straw Hat Luffy! What do they want?”

I smile at his quivering voice. This is truly going to be a piece of cake since nobody would expect us to come back, even more so with freaking Rayleigh as back up. The ship enters the bay area of Marineford and it looks completely different from when we first fell from the sky and towards a battlefield. It must be peaceful for the marines and their families living here. The thought makes me upset since there must be so many unrecovered bodies of our allies and even from the marines in the water and in the split where Whitebeard broke the ground to separate the pirates and marines.

“Okay, we are close enough. Try not to get into unnecessary fights. In and out to ring the bell and drop the flowers. Then we are homebound,” Rayleigh orders.

Luffy nods his head and kneels down, giving me an unspoken command. I listen and hop onto his back and secure myself. Since we are not intending to fight, I did not bring my weapons. I am here purely for Luffy’s request and to make sure he listens to Rayleigh’s command.

He jumps off the Marine boat gathering the attention of journalists and marines that have been keeping an eye on the boat for not docking. With ease, he is quick to run towards the obvious large bell that somehow remained unscathed from the war. When we reach it, I jump off him and give him plenty of room as I watch the journalists follow us with wary eyes. The marines are also following us but make no move to attack.

I make sure that Luffy’s arm is in perfect sight as he starts to ring the bell. The journalists go crazy with the action and start taking photos. After the sixteenth ring, he grabs my hand and we both start running to our next objective, the split in the ground. I feel saddened but a lot better knowing that I actually went to Ace’s and Whitebeard's gravesite.

I vow then and there to take Luffy to their grave one of these days (if I ever remember where they were buried). It would be nice to be able to say on Ace’s grave that we are officially in-laws. The thought makes me tear up and Luffy reaches for my hand with his. It is our left hands. With his right, he pulls out a small bouquet and drops it into the open earth and lifts our hands in front of us as if we were blessing the fallen with the knowledge of our marriage.

The journalists again go crazy and finally notice the ink around our ring fingers. They go ballistic and that is how we know our job is done. Our crew will figure out the message on his arm and find out that we tied the knot. I am happier that I would definitely have Whitebeard’s blessing as a grandfather since he seemed to like Luffy on his last living day.

Akainu, on the other hand, will go berserk when seeing the upcoming newspapers.

I laugh at this thought. “I hope Akainu has a heart attack when he sees this.”

Luffy smiles but says nothing. Odd.

“C’mon. Let’s head back. We need to leave,” I whisper.

Luffy nods his head and brings up my hand to his lips to place a kiss on his. Oh my god. He really is going all out so he can practically be giving his middle finger to Akainu.

“Okay, let’s go!”

~*~

**1 Week Later**

The world has seen the news of what Straw Hat Luffy and Blood Hound (Name) returning to Marineford proving they are still alive and crazier than ever.

**Somewhere on a Marine Ship:**

“Sir?” A Marine questions as he tries not to sweat upon feeling the pure anger and hatred his boss is giving the newspaper.

Akainu says nothing. His eyes remain locked on his granddaughter’s and apparently grandson-in-law’s faces. He was so close to making sure this did not happen, but it did. His family just keeps making the same mistakes and he can’t fucking fix them.

If only that “Red Hair” did not get in the way. No. If only his stupid daughter listened- Both of them. If his youngest didn’t go out and marry a stupid pirate this would not have happened. Or if his eldest actually listened like she was supposed to- Now even she has escaped his grasp.

Why couldn’t his family have listened? Why couldn’t his daughters be respectful of his wishes? Why did things have to go this way? His sadness- The grief and guilt he feels for killing his daughter will forever haunt his memory but it was the right thing to do. She deliberately married a pirate and had the new pest bothering his life, (Name).

And just like her father, she attracts so many deadly pirates that actually yearn to see her safe.

It makes him sick.

“Get out,” Akainu demands.

As soon as the door closes, he tosses the paper on his desk. His eyes remaining glued to the ring tattoos.

**Somewhere in the New World:**

“They just keep making fools of the marines. It has only been three weeks since the war. They just barely escaped death… And what are they doing now?” Crocodile murmurs staring at the newspaper that holds a picture of someone dear to him and his rival.

Daz Bones answers, “They have got to be up to something. If not, they are just crazy. Straw Hat is wounded and wounds will not heal that easily, don’t you think so?”

“You smart ass. Are you being sarcastic to me? Look at us, we are healed and in the New World-“ Crocodile pauses upon inspecting one of the photos closer.

He starts to laugh. “Well, I’ll be. They really were up to something- Congrats,” He murmurs going soft for a mere moment before feeling the motivation to go back and save his name as he promised the girl.

**East Blue, Wolfett’s Island:**

“Mama! Papa! Look! I told you she would be okay! She even got married to the monkey man who took her! I have a new brother!” (Sister’s Name) shouts excitedly as she runs into the home.

Quickly her adoptive mother laughs and picks up the girl. “Oh? You can show me everything while we take our walk! Papa is chatting with an important friend right now!”

The two exit the house quickly and Kazue lets out a sigh of relief. “I see that the news traveled quickly. Anyway, I am sorry to have come all the way here to just give you the terrible story but as her parents, you deserve to know what happened to her biological parents. She deserves a chance at happiness, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it is not interrupted,” Kazue tells the father of the household.

He shakes his head and replies with ease, “No. I am truly grateful you came all this way to tell us. It shows you care. We truly see (Sister’s Name) as our own child so we will gladly accept the help. I… It may be awkward at first, but I think you can live here on this island too. That way you are not hiding in secret but out in the open looking out for her. I can introduce you to her as my sister that way you can really be her aunt like you are.”

“You are willing to do that for me?” Kazue asks in shock.

The father nods his head. “Of course. (Sister’s Name) already knows we welcome her sister with open arms no matter what. You are a part of their family and you have proven it the second you wished to come here to warn us. We will welcome you with open arms too.”

“Then, by all means, I accept.”

**As for the Straw Hat Crew:**

Only Nami, Robin, and Sanji were the ones who not only saw the message sent from their captain but noticed the ink wedding bands around their precious friends’ fingers. They realized that their foolish but loving captain and their precious (Name) had gotten married. Nami and Robin were filled with joy and became even more excited for the meeting date but Sanji…

The poor fool was already in his personal hell at Kamabaka kingdom. Then seeing that band on one of the loves of his life’s finger. He became more interested in training so the second he sees his captain’s face; he will kick the life out of his for tainting his precious (Name) and somehow getting her to agree to marriage. He vows to protect her at all costs (and then after he gets his revengeful kick, he will gladly celebrate the marriage).

Brook, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Zoro had also gotten the message to meet in two years but have overlooked the tattoos on their captain’s and (Name)’s fingers. 

~*~

We have now been on the Kuja boat for a week. Instead of going straight to Amazon Lily, Rayleigh wants to go to the island where Luffy will be staying at. I am saddened that we will have to part, but it sounds fair to me. I am the one who ended up with Luffy, but it would be truly unfair if I got to stay with him for the whole two years when my crew couldn’t.

That and Rayleigh already stressed how important it is that Luffy stays on the path towards his training. I have no idea what he plans but I already feel bad for Luffy knowing the old man will not go easy on him. He is on his own path to get stronger and soon I will be too when I return to Amazon Lily.

“I hope they will get it,” Luffy says laying down.

I am laughing at the Kuja girls. They are so cute as they play with his rubber skin by pulling it. They also try to do that with Jinbei and Rayleigh but find their skin is not as elastic.

“They will get it if they see the article. The key is your actions and how uncharacteristic they are of you. There is one guy who looks a bit dull, but I am sure he will manage to understand it, too. They will understand very well. I have a feeling,” Rayleigh states.

I snort. “Is the guy Zoro?”

He does not answer but smiles. “I am assuming you are talking about Zoro. It could be Usopp or Sanji too but Zoro is on top of my list.”

“I hate to ruin the mood, but (Name), we can finally take off your bandage,” Velia states coming out of the ship.

She holds a small bowl of cream in her hand and a pocket mirror in her other. She sits down beside me. Immediately, Luffy sits up and reaches for my hand. The Kuja girls all stand up and watch with wary eyes. I feel nervous as Velia reaches behind my neck to undo the bandages.

I feel them come loose and she hands me the mirror. With hesitation, I bring it up to look at my neck. I nod and she pulls the bandages off and I feel saddened upon what I see. Luffy lets out a puff of air but instead of resorting to anger (or even laughter knowing him and his randomness), he remains quiet.

I study the new scar I have. It is a scar of his stupid hand. From how big he is, it wraps all the way around my throat. It takes me back to the moment I thought I really was going to die by him. As he was choking me, he let magma loose and now I have a permanent scar of his handprint stuck on me. I am filled with disgust but… inspiration too.

Velia speaks up slowly, “It looks bright red now but that is because it is still a fresh burn wound. The magma penetrated the deep layers of your skin, so the top layer shows how deep the damage is. Soon it will return to the color of your skin as it gets more time to heal. Marco and Zo did what they could and that worked since you can talk without a problem now, but I am afraid the scar is here to stay. It will-“

“It will still be noticeable. That is fine. Without Marco and Zo, this could have been way worse. I accept this battle wound. It is just proof of what a monster Akainu is. How he truly wished to kill me and nearly did but failed. I- I will make sure he never does this to anyone else I care about again,” I say softly as my fingers ghost the scar.

Luffy smiles widely now. “I am proud of you for thinking like that! I also think it looks cool! We are going to have scars from the same person! We really are starting to match more and more!”

I let out a laugh at how pure he is. He truly is okay with the fact, Akainu gave him a scar too. He is still heavily bandaged, but I saw the outcome of it once when Velia changed his bandages out. The fact that he does not hold a grudge against me (an irrational fear I had that Marco tried to put out) makes me happy.

“Hey, there is going to be a next time we Akainu and… When we do, I promise I will be there and we will fight him together,” Luffy states.

After he promises that, Velia goes to put the cream on. It is to keep my skin feeling soothed from the damage it received. It feels like long ago, but I can’t believe it was three weeks ago.

“I believe our time is here. I need to get going but Luffy, (Name), it has been an absolute honor to meet you,” Jinbei states getting up.

He goes to the side of the boat and jumps down, landing on a whale. I feel hopeful we will see him again and not sad at all about this sudden goodbye. It was going to be sooner or later he would leave after giving himself some time to heal.

“Jinbei! Thank you for everything!” Luffy and I shout.

He shakes his head and shouts back, “No, I should be thankful to you! Although I begged you to set me free from Impel Down, I am ashamed of myself for still being alive. I am sorry.”

“I told you not to say such a thing. If it weren’t for you, Jinbei, we probably could not have made it to Marine HQ. So be proud too,” Luffy states.

I add, “Yes, Jinbei. That and you really did save Luffy’s life. I will forever be grateful to you.”

“You are right. Even so… There may still be something that I can do for you in the future. In any case, see you at the Fishman Island in two years! I will be looking to the day when you and your friends visit us! Farewell!” Jinbei says waving as the whale starts to leave.

With Jinbei gone, we get closer to our destination. The island Rayleigh called Ruskaina. It is a desert island northwest of Amazon Lily. The island comes up and soon enough we are docked at it. Velia takes my hand as she guides Luffy and I off the boat. She is excited since Rayleigh is training Luffy and yet again, she admires him so much since she was in his crew.

“This island is perfect. It has 48 seasons a year, so it changes weekly. It is a harsh island,” Rayleigh states.

Hancock appears by me as she quite literally kicks Velia away from me and takes my hand. “Luffy! (Name) and I will visit every single day and cheer you on!”

Luffy smiles excitedly. “Really?! Can you bring that Gorgon-something dish! It was sooo good!”

“Of course, and we are engaged now. That was the 10th time you said my name.”

“Hancock, love, I don’t think that means-“

She cuts me off with a squeal, “Ah (Name), you can’t say my name so suddenly! I lost count of how many times you thanked me and said my name but it still gives my heart the flutters!”

Granny Nyon and Velia are scolding her for somehow being so lost and backpedaling in her delusions (because she said that all three of us are married but now that she is engaged to us). I honestly have no words so I just pat the flustered girl on her back.

Rayleigh shakes his head. “Hancock. I do not want you to spoil him like that. While Luffy is training, women are not allowed to be here.”

Hancock completely turns her personality back around as she grabs Rayleigh by the nose. She is tugging at it and uses her cold empress voice, “What gives you the right to decide those kinds of things, Rayleigh?! And how dare you separate them when I officiated their marriage! I may turn you to stone, depending on your answer!”

“We can find things to eat in the mountains, forests, rivers, and the sea! If you can’t lie like that, you should not be a pirate! It is all for Luffy’s benefit. That and (Name) is going to have a different training suited to her own needs to benefit her! She will be trained under one of my best apprentices, Velia,” Rayleigh answers ignoring Hancock’s hold on him.

Huh? That is news to me.

I turn to Velia and she mouths to me that she will explain later.

“Their benefit…? You say? If that is the case, I will be patient!” Hancock states turning all lovey-dovey again.

Granny Nyon murmurs, “Rayleigh this island is truly dangerous. If anything goes wrong…”

“That is why it is good for his training. Just pray for him if you feel concerned. Luffy-kun, say your goodbyes then we should get going,” Rayleigh states.

Immediately, Luffy turns to me and pulls me into a hug. He is excited so I have no worries for him. His left hand reaches for mine and he studies the tattoo rings on our fingers.

“In two years… I will be stronger than anything. I promise I will be strong enough for you- So you never have to face Akainu alone again. I will train hard,” Luffy promises.

My heart is beating fast. I make a similar promise. “Me too, Luffy. I promise I will be someone worthy to hold my father’s weapon. I will be worthy of you. I will be strong enough to hold the title you so easily gave me. I will be strong enough to have earned the right to be called your Pirate Queen.”

With our promises said, he gives me a peck on the lips and begins to run after Rayleigh, waving goodbye. It was yet another quick goodbye but a desperate one. I feel it too. I need to become stronger. That is my goal. I need to be strong enough to earn the right to hold my weapon and be called his. (I also want to low-key be stronger than Zoro just to piss him off). With these thoughts, I feel much better about our departure. Even if we will be right near each other we will both be working our asses off.

“Do not worry, Love. I will explain your training on the way back. Zoraida and I have thought of something pretty badass if you ask me. As of now, we will be talking about your weaknesses. You rely too much on your weapon and while that is perfectly fine- It gives you too many openings. Here, let us head back so we can get started too,” Velia says.

Hancock is now just admiring me as we get back on her boat. This is going to be a long way back.

~*~

“Hancock, you are not allowed in the forest. Why don’t you go take care of your people? We know you love (Name) desperately but you can’t watch her as it is rather distracting,” Zoraida murmurs.

We finally made it back to Amazon Lily. Zoraida is finally back in the form she prefers, the one I met her in, the young adult form with long gradient pink to white hair. She was ready to reexplain my training to me but… Hancock has remained glued to my side. She just lost Luffy and now she does not want to lose me.

“If I promise to take care of her- Which you already know I love her more than you by the way, will you leave?” Velia questions.

That makes Hancock hiss. Zoraida laughs and it sounds like a soft bell. I can see why witches are called mesmerizing. Everything about her is elegant but when she is in her true form or the child form she turns grumpy.

“Here I will promise. Hancock, you let me live on your island for so many years now. I am forever grateful, and I will return my debt in full by training (Name). She will become so strong and will not die easily in the future because of me. However, in order for me to do that, you need to leave. I promise she can visit you on the days I let her rest,” Zoraida says.

This makes Hancock blush and start to back away in a shy manner. “If you say it like that- I will be waiting for her too. Let me know the days off she has so I can help make the food.”

She begins to leave and Velia groans. “Fucking finally. Anyway, go ahead and reexplain Zo.”

“Right. As I was saying, (Name). You have a strong spirit. You have potential and Velia and I want to help you reach your full potential. I will be helping you learn magic. That is the one thing your father did not want to do but would have aided him and helping him hide his family. Now I will teach it to you so you can make those types of arrows I showed you and help you reach an inner understanding of yourself. The more you begin to grasp yourself and the nature around the stronger your spirit will become. Now I will be teaching you that. Velia has offered to teach you combat and the basics of haki,” Zo states before letting Velia take the reins of the talk.

Velia nods her head and says, “Yes. As Rayleigh said before, I was the best apprentice out of my brother and Buggy. Your father was his favorite, but I will not get butthurt over that right now. I used to excel in all forms of haki until my injury from Blackbeard so I can show you the basics. I said earlier that your weakness is relying too much on your weapon and even then, I notice how you do not really know how to use the weapon to strengthen your moves. Zo will help with that and I will enhance it from how I remember Jed using it. You have his exact skill of being able to hit your living target or things connected with your target, but you become overwhelmed too easily. With our training, you will excel in being able to use fist-to-fist combat when you can’t use your weapon and we will help you make moves that resemble your father’s strength. If you want it, you can truly become a replica of him or close to it.”

Her words make me smile. I know I am not the best fighter in my crew and that all my weaknesses Velia had said are true… But they are giving me hope right now. I nod my head eagerly.

“I would love to become like my father. I look forward to be training under you guys,” I say happily.

Velia pauses to look at Zo before she continues, “That is not all. While Zo is helping you with magic and I am helping you with combat and Haki… I can only do so much. I let myself fall after my injury, so I have reached out to my brother and he is more than happy to also aide in your training. It will not be soon, but I think we can switch him as your teacher for a while after the one-year mark hits. With his help, you truly will become like your father because my brother knew Jed and his pirate side better than anyone.”

Oh my god… I get to train with Shanks?! Upon seeing my face, the women laugh. They can tell I am pumped and ready to go.

“Here. Before we get started- You need to know that we are quite serious. I have failed with letting Jed learn only what he wants to, and Velia is quite serious like Rayleigh when it comes to training so… Before we get too hard on you, I wish to give you this,” Zo murmurs producing a beautiful black cloak.

“If you wish to be like your father, I think it is rather fitting you have one of his cloaks. I have so much more but this was one of his favorites,” She murmurs.

Velia smiles. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. As of now, it is a race against time. I will become stronger and I thank you in advance for all that you will teach me,” I say.

I put on the cloak and it may sound silly, but I feel stronger already. My willpower is stronger. I wonder if I get that from my new name. The thought makes me smile. Monkey D. (Name). I will become strong enough to prove I earned my father’s weapon and this name. I will be strong enough to protect Luffy and our friends from anyone like Akainu again. It is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have actual chapters of the training at the start of Book 2 so do not worry about that. We will see how Reader trains and becomes stronger! I said earlier but I have Reader train with Zoraida because Zo originally trained her father. I added in Velia (Just for future humor. I am already happy with the start of Book 2 lmao).
> 
> I was going to add Shanks’ reaction to the newspaper, but I figured if I have him help train Reader (mostly for fluff moments that I yearn to write) we can see his reaction then. I do not remember if I mentioned this but I had Reader show all three haki’s during the battle because in order to be Luffy’s partner and future queen of pirates, she needs to be as strong as Luffy and her journey to improve starts now. Anyway, stay tuned, I will have another update to explain when Book 2 is coming out!


	88. Sequel Coming Out When?

Hi, hello!

I first off want to thank everyone for even reading this story. I have been working on it since 2015 and for it to technically be done is amazing to me. I can’t believe I am even continuing it with the love and care I have to make a book 2.

Thank you all for the reads, comments, and support you have given me!

Now as for when the actual Book 2 is coming out? It won’t be for a while!

**I plan on having it out between February-April of 2021!**

_“What? But Author-san, that is so far away!”_

Yeah, I know. (But it will also be here before we know it!) I want to make sure I have plenty of chapters ready so we can have weekly or biweekly updates! I also want to take some time for any readers to catch up, finish other stories, and re-edit this story since I know there are still plenty of grammar mistakes to fix.

Now that the whole point of Book 1 was meeting Akainu and Reader (and y'know the relationship between Luffy and Reader to develop) and they did finally meet-

Book 2 is going to be quite weird for me to write since Oda is still making the manga. I would think Book 2 would be the final face-off of Reader and Akainu while on the path for Luffy to be Pirate King but since we have no idea what way Oda is planning on finishing the manga/anime (and let us be real, that will not be for a looooong time) I can’t say for sure that is how it is going to go.

So, the whole point of Book 2 will be showing how Reader is finally strong enough and worthy of enough to be considered Luffy’s partner the Pirate Queen. So it is all about the fluffy and familial moments of the Straw Hat Crew and their adventures on the way to make Luffy the Pirate King (and Reader the Pirate Queen).

Now that I have explained my intentions for Book 2 and when I plan on having it out- This book is going to be counted as completed! I will, however, update it one more time and that will be when I finally have Book 2 out!

If you are interested, I do have other (odd) on-going One Piece stories that I plan on finishing soon as well!

Thank you all again for reading this story!


End file.
